Tournament Arc
by ImSoAwesome
Summary: Jaune was tired of losing - tired of giving up whenever he felt he wasn't good enough. It was time to prove to himself, and everyone else, that he belonged at Beacon, and that he has what it took to be a Huntsman. The Vytal Tournament was coming up, but he wasn't just going to compete. He was going to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** I wanna be a champion

* * *

Never give up.

When he struggled for breath and was crumpled on the ground, when he felt the cold floor on his cheek, Jaune would remember those words.

He'd taught himself that. He held to it as though he'd sworn it on his life. Jaune thought, if he held true to his promise, he could be someone one day.

He never stopped trying.

But then, he'd never been in this situation before, had he?

Jaune swirled the water in his glass - his fifth cup, and it a cool respite amongst stuffy smoke in the air. Bodies were all over the dance floor, music on the verge of ear shattering - if only it was louder. He could still hear his thoughts.

But he needed the escape, even if he hadn't done anything other than sit at the bar and swallow his sorrows.

It was easier than facing Pyrrha's scrutiny.

Couldn't she see he wasn't ready for this? Nevermind the fact that he'd cheated his way into Beacon, with naught but a sword and stroke of good fortune. His lack of optimal training was the killer, and without it, he didn't stand a chance.

The most he'd do was embarrass himself, and even though that wasn't new to him, it didn't mean he wanted to throw himself into the fire. The others would do great and by seeing them do well, maybe he could live vicariously through them. It was fine.

He wasn't made for the spotlight anyway.

"Want a refill, honey?" the bartender asked, a sweet older woman who'd been just kind or oblivious enough to ignore his sour mood. It felt like at the end of the day, his problems were small compared to the bigger world.

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks." Jaune went for the exit, and threw on his hood before stepping into the rain.

It was fine this way. He didn't need to enter the tournament.

What difference would it even make?

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

"This is gonna be so awesome!"

Jaune couldn't resist a smile as Ruby skipped and twirled. If her big, goofy grin wasn't enough of an indication, she'd been total enthralled with the assembly.

But it wasn't just her, even as the entire school left the building, it was an uproar of excitement. And why wouldn't they be?

The Vytal Tournament was in a few weeks.

"It is time to kick butt and take names!" Yang said with gusto, whipping around to face her target. Her finger shot toward Pyrrha, "I hope you're ready, P-money, I'm about to snatch first place right out of your hands!"

"H-hold on," Pyrrha waved her hands in front of her, "there's no guarantee I'll make it past the preliminaries..."

"You're a great fighter Pyrrha, but a shitty liar."

"I-I'm not lying!"

Jaune listened to them go on. Yang would milk that until Pyrrha was sick of it, but she was still right, there's no way Pyrrha wouldn't make it to the finals. Nora pushed between them, puffing out her chest as though the spotlight was on her.

"Move aside, you peasants!" She announced boldy, "We all know who the real winner of this shindiggity will be!"

"Doesn't that mean you've gotta beat your little Renny-bear though?"

"I'm a tough lover."

"I should hope you are. It's an integral part of a Huntress-in-trainings career," Weiss suddenly spoke up, "The whole world will be watching, this is not only a competition. This is a presentation to the people of the strength of their future protectors, which means all eyes will be on those in finals."

"Don't worry, Weiss-cream. You're big and strong. I'm sure you'll make it into Top 8." Yang rubbed the heriess's hair, much to her chagrin.

"I shall settle for nothing less than first place, you buffoon."

"Hah, good luck, that means you'll have to get past me!"

"I like my chances then."

"Is that a challenge?"

Jaune shook his head as the girls fell into their usual bickering. He might have watched Yang pull Weiss into a headlock but for his partner nudging his shoulder.

"Are you excited for the tournament, Jaune?"

"Uh, yeah..." Jaune rubbed his neck, avoiding her gaze, "I guess. It's gonna be fun to watch."

Pyrrha's eyebrows rose. "Watch?"

Jaune smiled a weak smile. "Yeah... I don't think I'm gonna enter."

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

The can clattered on the ground as Jaune kicked it again.

Even when the evening settled, Vale was still rampant with talk of the festival. Everywhere he went, people were talking about it. Huntsmen were going to look for potential trainees to take into their guilds when they graduated. Organizations and sponsors that used Huntsmen services would be looking for fresh potential.

Merchandise was already being made, he even heard that some businesses would be closed on the days of the tournament just to watch it.

Weiss was right. It wasn't just a tournament, it was a spectacle, a sneak peak at the heroes of tomorrow.

But so what? It didn't matter to him.

Jaune just wanted to be a Huntsman, he didn't really care about being the best one. What did having that title even amount to in the end?

That's why he never complained when he lost in sparring matches. What right did he have to be upset? His opponents were better than him, and fighting wasn't something he was good at anyway. Jaune never tried to hold himself to a greater standard than what he could reasonably achieve.

If he never expected anything of himself, he couldn't be disappointed when he failed. It was foolproof. Pathetic, maybe, but at the very least it protected whatever pride he could still muster.

And then it came again. The feeling of lying on the ground, tasting the floor while his opponent stood above him. He recalled his weak knees, his shaking hands - from sadness? Fear?

No, the feeling was hotter, it made him grind his teeth. It made him want to get up again and show his foe that he wasn't yet defeated.

But the most he usually accomplished was lasting longer than most. In the end, it hardly mattered if every other aspect of his abilities was subpar. It made him wonder why he never forfeited, one was allowed to surrender in the matches, all they needed to do was raise their hand.

Instead he raised his sword.

Only for it, and him, to be knocked onto the floor once again. But he'd still _tried._

For a long time, he thought that was what made the difference. That if he tried hard enough, if he believed in himself, put in the work and never surrendered, maybe he'd pull off that win. Maybe he'd get to feel like a winner.

But one could only fail so many times before the confidence in those thoughts began to die.

The world was not a fair place. And so it made sense that not all men were equal.

Some people were made to be great, and the rest stayed insignificant. The winners and the losers. The latter was Jaune, and he was okay with that.

He really was.

The Jaune that kept getting up was the real idiot, he should have understood that no matter what he did, nothing would change.

Jaune kicked the can harder this time.

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

"Because it would be pointless!"

He hadn't meant to yell, and seeing the way his partner flinched, it made him feel awful for doing so. Ren's and Nora's eyes were on him, spooked to attention at his sudden scream.

Jaune sighed. "I'm fine with just watching. I don't need to enter, besides if you don't win it, then it'll probably be Yang or someone else. And I can't beat them so why even bother?"

"Jaune, you don't know for certain what will happen. I think you should enter, your training has been going well, hasn't it?"

It wasn't enough, not even close. Their entire year was entering the tournament. Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas - all of their best first years were here and Jaune doubted they came this far to go home empty-handed. Everyone who entered planned to show the world who they were and what they could do.

What could Jaune show them? How to scream when his ass was on fire?

"i'm going to lose - that's obvious. There's no point in trying."

"There is a point! People will get to see how strong you really are, this is your best chance for you, for everyone, to prove themselves. I'm confident you will do well, Jaune."

"Yeah, well I'm not, okay?"

And as if he'd ripped any fight left out of her, Pyrrha was stunned. Bewildered like these were words she never expected out of him. Maybe he was too, that she could have such honest faith in him.

Pyrrha was sweet and kind. She dedicated so much time to helping him get better with no reward for herself, if anything, she was one of the few people who truly believed in him.

But she was wrong. Her words were hollow to him. Pyrrha could, and mostly likely would, win the tournament.

Jaune couldn't. And that was reality.

Which was fine, he could accept that - whether it pissed him off or not was irrelevant. "I'm going for a walk."

"Jaune, please just -

The door slammed before she could finish.

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

What did Pyrrha expect?

Jaune couldn't help but feel angry. At her, at the tournament - screw it, the entire freaking world! Where did the faith come from? Was he the only one seeing the truth?

Even with Pyrrha help these past few months, Jaune still managed to fail. Whenever he lost in the ring, or didn't learn a technique she'd been teaching him for days, he couldn't look at her. He couldn't hear her encourage him to try again and not feel like shit.

He was going to let her down. If he entered the tournament, he'd soil her name with his performance. Many people now whispered about how Pyrrha Nikos had a failure of a partner, someone who didn't deserve to stand beside her. Pyrrha may not care what those people said, but Jaune did.

And not just her, this tournament represented the Huntsmen everywhere, and if people saw him being kicked around like a ragdoll, what would that say about his class? About the future of the Huntsmen?

Jaune felt he'd only bring them down with him. So it was best to go down alone.

The wind blew with the slow drizzle, Jaune just letting it splash his face to absorb the cold. He welcomed it, as it made that hot feeling in his heart not so painful. In fact, in the cool feeling, Jaune dared to think of a more positive outlook.

Even if he knew he would fail, what would it be like if he didn't? He'd think about that from time to time, fantasize about it every time he got through a hard day of training.

What would it feel like to beat Blake? Or Yang?

Or _Pyrrha?_

He could hear the crowd - a wave of applause as he appeared on the big screen. Jaune felt like he could soak it all up, fill him in a way that left him hungry for nothing else. Huntsmen from all over would look at him and think "That kid is the future" and "He'll be one of the greatest."

And in that moment, he could finally think that he deserved it. That he belonged at Beacon Academy.

But then the applause was gone - the people, the stadium, the trumpets, it all faded away. And he was back on the street, cars zooming on the overpass and only music to be heard was the rain pattering the pavement.

Jaune's smile dropped. How pathetic, just the thought of winning made him feel so good inside. But he wasn't going to win, so there was nothing to be happy about. It'd be satisfying enough to see one of his friends win. And Jaune would be fine in the background, clapping for them. No expectations, no responsibilities, no shining moment.

And that was perfectly fine.

Jaune continued down the road, letting drops of rain fall on his face as he listened to the sound of the city. Maybe if he was quick enough, he could catch a car and just let it take him someplace. It didn't matter where, so long as it wasn't here anymore.

He wanted to run. He was running. But he wasn't going to get away, not because he couldn't, but because he there wasn't anywhere to run to.

With most things, he knew that once the night was over, he'd feel better. He wouldn't care anymore.

Jaune grabbed a railing.

A small one that lead to an apartment complex, creating a small corner that could be occupied by any one person. A place no one would bother him. Where he could be easily ignored by the passersby.

Good enough.

Jaune sat in the corner, both arms wrapped around one leg. His leaned his head back, staring emptily at the dead sky.

He couldn't cry for some reason, maybe because he felt numb or too resigned to let out any emotion. But it felt good that think that the angels were crying for him.

The tournament was just a wake up call to his inferiority. But he knew that now, at least by not entering, he felt like he was in control. That he had decided what his fate would be before it could be slapped in his face.

"Hey, what's a kid like you doing out here?"

Jaune turned to see a man standing on the porch, back to him. He leaned against the railing himself with a cigar in hand.

"Nothing." Jaune responded hoarsely.

"Nah, it's never nothing. Thing is, people don't really come out here just to sit in a corner in the rain. You look like a teen angst protagonist."

"Or maybe I just want to be alone - and you're kind of in the way of it."

"Sheesh, no need to bite. I was just curious, kid."

Silence passed between them, with only the sounds of him puffing out smoke to interrupt it. Jaune looked at him again. He was just a stranger, its not like Jaune lost anything by just talking to him. Maybe he could at least blow off some steam with someone he'd never see again.

"I'm a little bummed out about the tournament. D'you know about it?"

"I live on Remnant, don't I?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "My friend wanted me to enter, but... I'm not gonna do well. I know she thinks I can but she doesn't get it."

"Get it?"

"That there's no point in me trying, I'm gonna lose so it doesn't matter."

"Hm..." He gave a slow nod, "you're right, that makes sense."

Jaune's heart fell. "I-it does?"

"Yeah. If you already know what'll happen, why waste your time?"

Exactly, that's what he'd told Pyrrha. Jaune agreed wholeheartedly... so why did he feel that answer wasn't enough?

"I mean, I want to do good. I wanna be able to try my best but, that hardly amounts to what everyone else is capable of. I'm a weakling. The most I'd do is humiliate myself in front of the entire world so why even try?"

"Why try?" The man repeated, as if contemplating the words, letting the smoke slip out of his mouth. "You've got it all figured out now, don't you?"

For some reason that irked him, and Jaune wondered if the man was smirking. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You have your answer, you know what you have to do. Why linger on it anymore?"

"Because I -" And Jaune stopped. Because what? What was he going to say?

"You're an idiot like the rest of 'em," The man drawled, "Tell me, have you ever thought you might be able to win? Have you at least considered it?"

He had. Whenever he hit a milestone in his training, whenever he learned something new, he'd think he was catching up. He'd imagine winning one day. Of climbing through the ranks and being the best he could be.

But they were just fantasies, there was no way he could pull them off in the tournament. So he wasn't going to enter.

"Yeah, I did."

"But you don't want to try?"

"What's the point?"

"Maybe there isn't a point, but maybe there is." The man shrugged, "What artist looks at their work and thinks 'that's good enough'. What mechanic finds a flaw in a machine and doesn't try to fix it? Some, sure, but those aren't the ones that get the promotion."

The man nodded as if reminding himself of that. "We've got very limited time in this world, so I take what I need. And what I want. No one cares for a street rat, so what is he to do? Crawl up in a corner and wait to die? No, that's what idiots and quitters do. I'm neither."

"I did what I told myself to do. I was a plucky little shit, good with my hands. And I made mistakes, but I also learned. Now, I've got everything I need, and the world keeps turning, so there is even more to want. And I'm not afraid to get out there and take it."

The man paused for a moment, as though he needed to find the right words to continue. "You want to be a winner, kid? Then quit whining. Roll up your sleeves and get to work."

"I... I'll fail."

"I'm not saying you'll win. In fact, I doubt a guy like you even has a chance."

"Thanks..."

"But I'm not saying you'll lose, either. So stop with your pity party, it's irritating." The man looked over, pointing his cigar at him, "Don't be the guy that lets good things slip away, and don't let your fear convince you not to fight for what you want."

Jaune just stared. Enticed by the single green eye that bore into his blue. There was a story there, hardship - someone who scraped the bottom of the barrel until he could build a kingdom.

That's what Jaune wanted.

"Build a palace out of the mud. Scrape strength out of blood and tears. You want to taste victory, so why are you out here wasting time?"

Jaune's mouth opened, but he found that he had nothing to say. Unsure what to make of his brazen but hardened advice. He made it sound so simple, like it the most obvious answer to his problem.

But it couldn't be. Right?

"Or you could just be the street rat, sit in your little corner and die," Then man flicked away his cigar, adjusting his hat as he walked off, "But if you ask me, that's a shitty way to go out."

Jaune stood, watching the man walk off. Was that all he had to say? Was it really as simple as he was making it sound?

No, it wasn't simple. He wasn't saying that at all.

"Who are you?" Jaune called out.

But he'd already vanished.

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

Pyrrha's eyes flew open as soon as she heard the door creak. Thankfully she'd left a light on, otherwise she might not have seen his face.

"You're still awake?" Jaune asked, hair slicked to his face.

"Yes, I was waiting for you," Pyrrha sat up, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier. It wasn't right to put so much pressure on you... I just wanted you to try. I wanted you to see the fruits of your training in a real competition, but I failed to take your feelings into consideration."

It was a failing of hers that she didn't expect to come out. She still thought Jaune was making a mistake, but it was out of her hands, she had to respect whatever choice he made.

"No, I'm sorry, Pyrrha." Jaune shook his head, "You were right. I need to try, no matter how much I think it won't matter. I shouldn't have let my anger out on you when you just wanted to help. So, I'm sorry - I should have listened to you."

Wait, really? Well, thats was great! Did that mean he...?

"I-it's fine, so... does that mean you are going to compete?"

"Better." Jaune said, shrouding them in darkness upon turning off the light. The boy laid on his bed, and even though Pyrrha couldn't see his face, it didn't take away the power in his last words of the night.

"I'm gonna win."

* * *

 **Welcome readers to my new fic, Tournament Arc.**

 **The way the tournament was handled in canon wasn't exactly a flaw since its entire purpose served the larger plot, in that sense the tournament didn't have any real stakes or reasons for the MCs to win it.**

 **So lets take out the main plot and make the tournament important.**

 **So this story focuses on Jaune, but also other characters who want to win the tournament. I will say though that this will not be the same style tournament as we've seen in canon.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **ISA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** The ones who want to win

* * *

A protest - her hands cried out for rest. And they'd get it. Later.

Arslan's fingers trembled as if they were going to break off, and even just holding up the spoonful of oatmeal proved to be strenuous on her. The burn in her muscles drove home the overexertion she'd promised not to put herself through again.

So much for that.

"Ars, you good?" Reese's voice drew her eyes, "Training again?"

"Yeah, I did it again," Arslan admitted, setting down her spoon to rub her wrist, "And I know I shouldn't have, no need to lecture me."

Reese's glare was a brief one, quickly replaced by an admonished sigh and a knowing wave of her fork, "You're really gonna bust up your arms, dude. Like, _seriously._ "

"She's right," Nadir added sternly, "You remember what happened the last time you pushed yourself too far? Are you really trying to cripple yourself before the tournament?"

"I'll be fine," Arslan grumbled, "I appreciate it but I learned my lesson, I know when I've pushed myself too far."

Reese pointed at Arslan's hands. "And that isn't too far?"

"Do they look broken to you?"

It was a cheap thing to say, Arslan could admit, especially since they were only showing their concern. But it was for nothing, she was perfectly fine - the recoil effects would only bother her for another hour or so.

"Anyway, can we talk about something else?" Arslan pitched, "I heard you were exploring campus, Reese."

The girl brightened at that, as she usually did. The girl was an explorer by nature - hadn't been at Beacon for a day before the girl was zooming through the Emerald Forest to see the ruins. In seconds, the girl was deep into her tale, Bolin passively nodding as he ate his breakfast.

"You said you were gonna slow down." Nadir suddenly whispered.

"Yeah well, I lied. Sorry."

"Are you?"

She wanted to say she was, but knew by now that Nadir was not quite as gullible as Reese or passive as Bolin. She could have punched him in the face, and he would still call her out on her faults. He was lucky she appreciated a partner like that.

"You won't win the tournament like that."

"And what am I supposed to do, huh? Be lax? Maybe you don't remember who is in it."

Nadir's interlocked fingers tightened, though perhaps not for the same reason Arslan's did whenever she was brought up. "I get it, okay? But you are pushing yourself too hard. Start relying on us. You might be the leader but that doesn't mean you can do everything on your own."

"I've gotten everywhere I am today on my own, alright? I don't need your damn advice, got it?"

The table shook as Nadir's fist struck. "Ars -

"Pyrrha! Hey, over here!"

Arslan tensed, looking over at Reese, mouth agape. What the hell was she doing? She might have told her to stop, but Pyrrha had already noticed, moving through the horde of students to reach them.

"Be nice." Nadir said, sitting back in his seat as the redhead approached. Arslan rolled her eyes, choosing to get back to eating her breakfast.

She had nothing to say to Pyrrha.

"Whats up?" Reese asked just as the girl arrived, "I saw you around ever since we got here but never got to talk to you."

"I suppose I've just been caught up with everything at Beacon, its a lot to keep up with," Pyrrha smiled, "Are you still doing missions for the AC?"

"You know it! Tell you what though, its hard to find stuff in Sanus. The whole countryside is plucked dry of anything good!"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Don't pretend you actually care about preserving ancient artifacts, Reese."

Reese feigned heartbreak, seething he teeth. "You hurt me. Anyway, how about you? Still kickin' ass at the top of the class?"

"Ah well, something like that..."

This again. It always came to this subject, and sometimes Arslan wondered if Reese purposefully did it just to get on her nerves. She wasn't of course, Reese was much more considerate than that, the problem lied in that she didn't think ahead. Didn't consider how her actions could affect people.

How they currently affected her.

Arslan did her best to tune out as her team conversed with Pyrrha (the traitors), trying to find a distraction in her breakfast. Their laughter ate her for some reason - like scratching styrofoam. Even her won't eyes betrayed her, sneaking a glance at the redhead as she listened to Reese's wild tales.

Whatever.

"Um... hello, Arslan."

 _Breathe._

"Pyrrha." Arslan responded curtly.

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"It is."

Arslan's hadn't noticed how quickly heart was beating until then, and the very action made it feel like her hands were shaking even more. The feeling was familiar - like a pot of water left on the burner for too long. Sizzling like a flame gone on too long, a flame ignited by Pyrrha.

That Arslan wanted nothing more than to snuff out.

"I've heard you are doing great in combat class," Pyrrha continued, "Of course, you were always good at that. Every time I see you, you've gotten even stronger... I'm a little envious."

"Envious, huh? Thats funny."

"What?"

"I don't really see what you envy me for, Champion," Arslan's eyes narrowed, "Or are you just making fun of me?"

"N-no..." Pyrrha stammered, "I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry."

I'm sorry. Even after months of being away from her, those words still made Arslan boil inside, still made her want to punch the girl in her teeth.

"Arslan, I wanted to -

"Pyrrha, go away."

The blonde ignored the shocked looks from her teammates, she couldn't blame them, they were on good terms with Pyrrha. But the champion herself didn't look at all surprised, she shouldn't have been - dejected, maybe, but she'd get over it. It didn't matter to Arslan.

Because Pyrrha had shown that it didn't matter to her either.

"Ars..."

"I told you not to call me that anymore. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Its not like that, I'm just -

"Just what? Trying to shove your weight around? We get it, Pyrrha, you're the best, you can stop reminding us."

"Why does it always have to come back to that?" Pyrrha said a bit more forcefully, "Am I not allowed to come over and talk to you?"

"I'm going to let you figure that out. I don't recall your memory being so shitty."

"That was years ago, why does -

Arslan hit the table this time. And the power reverberating through it sounded like a firecracker. The murmurs of the cafeteria were silenced, the entire world on pause as Arslan stood before the enemy.

Yet another familiar feeling, standing face to face with the mistral champion. At the cusp of success, only she stood in the way. Very rarely was it anyone else, in fact, Arslan hadn't heard of anyone who had gotten so close.

But she was. Arslan was very close, she could feel it.

She wished she could see anger in Pyrrha's face, maybe irritation, anything other than that stupid blank stare, like somehow she was so better than everyone that she felt nothing toward them.

Oh but it would be soon that her stare turned to shock and defeat. Until then…

"Hit the road, Pyrrha. _Now._ "

And a few moments later, she did. It was kind of funny, Pyrrha could stand her ground against any enemy in a physical fight. But she never stood a chance when her feelings and mistakes were challenged. It was perhaps her only real weakness.

But not even Arslan would resort to that in the ring.

"Arslan, what the hell was that?" Reese asked just as the cafeteria returned to normal.

"That's what i want to know," Arslan fired back, "If you wanted to talk to Pyrrha, then you should have gone to her. I don't know what possessed you to think I wanted her around me."

"I thought with all the time passed between you two, the tension might be gone..." Reese held her glare, "Guess I was wrong."

"You think?"

"This isn't somethin' to be okay with!"

"And why not?"

The two girls glared at one another, but Arslan refused to back down. She knew, maybe not everything, but she did know why Arslan refused to speak to Pyrrha. And that Reese had betrayed that, did she really expect to not be called out on it?

Nadir put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Ars, let it go."

Arslan rolled her eyes and sat down. "Fine. Whatever."

Reese seethed. "You know what-

"Stop."

Everyone turned onto Bolin, the boy looking at all of them calmly. "Is this how you ought to act toward one another? I'm ashamed to call you my teammates if you so choose to act like children."

"Tch." Arslan's eyes lowered, pursing her lips as the weight of his words hit her.

"Damn, Bolin," Reese smiled weakly, "That kinda hurts..."

"Apologize, both of you."

"M-my bad, Ars, sorry..." Reese said, the worst part being that Arslan knew she was genuine.

Arslan held her tongue for a moment, looking at Nadir who gestured back to Reese. Then at Bolin, whose unwavering stare only punched a bigger hole in her gut. Did they have to make her look like the bad guy? She didn't have to apologize, she'd done nothing wrong. It was Reese's fault for bringing Pyrrha here.

But she was also her teammate.

"I'm sorry too," Arslan sighed, "I appreciate you thinking of me but I don't need your help with Pyrrha, alright? So don't do that again."

Reese nodded and Arslan could tell she was not at all okay with it. But that was fine, it wasn't her problem to deal with.

Arslan looked over to the tables in the distance to find a red ponytail, its owner laughing alongside her teammates and another group of friends.

How many times had Arslan imagined that laughter at her expense? That Pyrrha was hiding behind that kind facade someone who enjoyed tearing other's dreams from them? At times it felt real, other times she thought she was exaggerating, but either way it didn't change Arslan's goal.

Soon enough, Pyrrha would be the one looking up.

Not Arslan.

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

"Ruby might be a tough one..."

Red dashed in the arena - Sky's head whipped around, trying to keep his eye on her. But it was fruitless, Ruby had him the moment he let down his guard. He cried out as the girl's scythe shattered his aura, and even though he ducked the follow up, Ruby stabbed the blade into the floor.

Then, pivoting off the handle, two boots slammed the last bits of aura straight out of him, left crumpled on the floor.

"And that's the match." called Goodwitch.

Jaune put his pencil in his mouth as he clapped for her, smiling as little as Ruby bowed before her pleased crowd.

 _Wish I had speed like that._ Jaune thought, getting back to his notes. That was her greatest strength of course - a remarkable speed semblance that bordered teleportation at its peak. She was uncontested the fastest fighter of their year.

With her semblance, anyway.

She relied on it a lot, Jaune noticed. It was perhaps obvious to anyone who studied her long enough, but unfortunately Jaune was a slow learner. But he learned still, and what a better time to figure it out than now?

Professor Goodwitch called on the next pair but the most Jaune had heard was Yang, and unless it was Pyrrha or Weiss, he doubted it going any other way. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Ruby returned to her seat, her teammates praising her performance. All the while Jaune went over everything he saw in her match.

He'd only fought Ruby a few times and those had gone about as well as he expected.

With speed and such a big weapon at her disposal, Jaune could barely do anything against her. His defenses held strong, but only if he was fast enough to keep up with her. Not to mention her sniping skills, which forced him to stay grounded while she chipped at his aura.

She could be offensive or defensive and win either way.

But…

 _She's weak inside the range of her scythe,_ Jaune penned down. Crescent Rose was at its strongest in mid-range, since she could wall opponents out with the shaft while attacking with the blade.

In each match he'd had with her, he'd gotten a few hits in. Which almost even out their auras when he got a solid blow. While Ruby's strikes were fast, they were just scratches against his aura. Jaune could land one hit and make a significant dent in her weaker aura.

It really came down to who pressed the advantage first.

He'd gotten started on this process since the morning, and even all last night he could help but think about all the potential matchups he might struggle in. Unfortunately there were a lot.

His attention was drawn back to the arena as Yang faced some unlucky fellow. He must have known his fate, because the spear shivered in his hands.

Yang wasn't top three for no reason.

In retrospect, Jaune would have thought Yang was a tough matchup for him. He'd fought her plenty of times and got destroyed, but not as quickly as most did.

Her offense and his defense were hard counterbalances to one another. Yang's hits punched holes in his aura, but it still took the damage better than everyone else. He could even remember the times Yang was short of breath fighting him, he still got beaten in the end but the point was that, if he played it right, he could outlast her.

Unless she used her semblance.

In which case, he was screwed only if she managed to hit him. But Yang was also linear with her attacks and often telegraphed them with hard wind-ups. Of course, her speed was greater than his so it still made them hard to dodge.

He was simply too slow to evade.

In no less than a minute, Yang's opponent was down. A knock-out, not unusual for her. And Goodwitch called the boy's teammates to bring him to the infirmary.

"I feel you, brother." Jaune saluted him.

"Practice more restraint, Miss Xiao Long," Professor Goodwitch stated, "Emotions can give you strength in battle, but used carelessly, your opponent could take advantage of it."

Yang nodded but it looked like she was listening more to her applause than the advice. Poor Miss Goodwitch, barely anyone really took her teachings to heart right away. Jaune did however, he benefited the most from it. He looked at Yang's golden locks as he thought about what the professor said…

 _Restraint…_ Jaune penned it down right beside the girl's name.

"Whatcha working on, leader my leader?" Nora chirped suddenly.

"Uh," Jaune scrambled to close his book, "Nothing!"

"Nothing means something in bullshit-anese, Jauney," Nora reached for his book, "Reveal your secrets, mortal!"

"Nora!" Jaune struggled to keep his friend at bay. His teammates were totally not laughing at him right now, he was imagining it.

"Attention!"

The class hushed as Goodwitch called them to attention. "As you know, the Vytal Tournament is coming up in two weeks. Submissions will end three days before so if you wish to participate, do not forget to put your entry."

Jaune hadn't forgotten, he'd signed up this morning. Two weeks was a decent amount of time to get training done, he didn't know exactly what to focus on but he was figuring it out now. Maybe it was fruitless, maybe it would all amount to nothing.

But he wanted to win.

He wanted to show the world who he was and what he could do. And prove that he belonged at Beacon, there was no better way to do than to win the biggest tournament in history. Even if it was easier said than done.

A pale blue light projected into a big screen from Goodwitch's scroll, showing the Amity Coliseum. A tournament bracket showed up as well, with a visage of two fighters going at it.

"This year, the tournaments theme is 'individuality'. To test the limits of our first years as they stand alone. Consider it, at this time, the deciding factor for the true dominating students in your year's rankings."

 _So one on one matches..._ Jaune nodded. That made things infinitely harder, but also simpler. He could focus on beating one opponent at a time, which made strategizing much more important. Plus, the focus on who stood above the other made the competition more appealing.

It was an official declaration that the winner of the tournament would be considered the strongest rookie of the year.

Weiss raised her hand. "But would that not take a lot of time? If everyone who signs up competes in this format, it could take several days for the tournament to end. Which, with the allotted time the Festival provides, is more time than we have."

"You are correct, Ms. Schnee, but we have thought of that," The image switched, showing the huge arena and multiple black dots around it, "Of everyone that enters, only 16 will actually be competing. We have a large number this year, which is why we shall be having preliminaries."

Jaune's heart dropped.

Goodwitch held up three fingers. "3 events. All of which will test your practical skills as Huntsmen and Huntresses, with specific rules tied to each. But your goal is simple - remain within the top 16 by the end, and you will have qualified."

"Top 16..." Jaune murmured.

"Nervous?" Ren asked.

"A little..." The odds weren't quite so bad since it was 16 whole spots, but as Goodwitch said, their year was large. Everyone would be fighting for those spots which meant that placings would be erratic.

The preliminaries favored the consistent winners. Ensuring only the best won.

"Now, there are two preemptive rules that you must know before the preliminaries, be sure to remember them because they are key to ensuring you are prepared."

The word 'Teams' popped up on screen. A red slash cut through it.

"Number 1, for the remainder of the event: Teams are temporarily disbanded for the tournament and teammate bias is highly discouraged."

Everyone's questions fired off at the same time, and even Jaune had to wonder why such a rule was in place. Goodwitch silenced the crowd before resuming.

"As this tournament focuses on individual progress, it would do you well not allow feelings for your teammates to affect your performance. A Huntsmen strive must strive for self-improvement, to be ever better than his previous self. Comraderie is important, but over reliance on it can lead to a stunt in individual growth."

Glynda adjusted her glasses, those hawk-like eyes challenging them to argue. "I can assure you, no Huntsmen worth his salt would see himself less than his peers. So strive for the gold, because only those at the top can become the protectors our world needs."

Jaune let out a breath. She was absolutely right, none of them could afford to let personal feelings get in the way of winning. Going in, he knew that, otherwise why would he have said what he said to Pyrrha? If he wanted to win, he could not allow friendship to get in the way of that.

It was something he was sure everyone knew, but now it had been engraved into their minds.

From this point on, everyone was an enemy.

"The second and final pre-emptive rule: For first two events, weaponry is banned."

"…"

Wait, what?

"Wait, what!?" Ruby shrieked at the top of her lungs, "But thats - you can't... it's not fair!"

"I assure you it is perfectly fair. As I said before, these preliminary trials will test all of your abilities as Huntsmen. Weapons are important yes, but so is physicality, mentality, environmental awareness and the ability to adapt in a rough situations."

"B-but..."

"Those are the rules Miss Rose. Or am I to believe that you are incapable of performing without a weapon? Perhaps we ought to return you to prep school, that you may learn a Huntsman's job is not as simple as 'swing and slash'.

Humiliated, the girl sat down with her head hung. Jaune felt for her.

This drastically affected the both of them.

This would be rough on Ruby then since her greatest weakness was that she was weak without Crescent Rose. Jaune was pretty confident that even he could beat her if she didn't have it.

But of course, where did this nerf leave him? Without a shield to protect him or a sword to do damage, how was he supposed to fight?

The only tool everyone shared would be aura. And unfortunately that was where Jaune found an even bigger problem.

He knew basic aura control, using it to protect himself and even strengthen some of his swings. But it lacked depth and he was hardly consistent with it so he used it very sparingly. So without a weapon or a specialized aura mechanic, what did he have going for him?

"A Huntsman must be able to adapt in any situation and overreliance in one aspect is a surefire way to fail," The Professor said, "Use the time to you have effectively students, as only the most prepared shall grasp victory."

Jaune didn't miss the way her eyes roved over her students, over him. All of which she was accusing of this problem.

This was was a setback, but Jaune could still figure something out. He had time, he just needed a solid plan.

He would not let this stop him.

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

Arrrgh! This was totally stopping him!

Jaune trudged the halls with the vigor of a slug, his shoulder dragging on the wall as he wracked his brain for answers. Ever since the rules were explained, Jaune had tried his best to figure out a solution to his problem. But nothing worked!

His team offered to help but he'd promptly refused. He'd have loved the help but didn't want them wasting their time on him, they needed to focus on their own training.

Plus, it was better that none of them knew whatever tricks he cooked up. And looking at his situation now, he was going to need a _lot_ of them. His current obstacle at the moment was finding a broader application of aura, and using it more diversely than he had before.

Ren could project his aura through physical attacks, which Jaune was quick to do research on. But apparently those techniques took years to master and access to them was rare, so it would be utterly useless in battle for him.

And then he thought about Blake and her sword beam... thing. She used it rarely but when she did, not even Yang took the attack well. It could cut through almost anything, which would make it invaluable as an offensive move.

Unfortunately the technique was also hard to use and was extremely taxing on aura. Blake apparently learned it from an old friend but when Jaune had asked to see if she could introduce them, she got all flustered.

 _"Jaune, he's not going to want to meet you."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"He's... shy..."_

And then she ran away. Fast. Ruby always did say that Blake was a weird one.

Still that left him with pretty much nothing to go on, and Jaune shoved his hands in his pockets as he thought. There had to be something... something he could learn quickly enough that could give him a useful edge in the prelims.

But what? And who could teach it to him?

"Yaah!"

A yell, a girl. And as soon as he heard it, Jaune caught the sound of a crash nearby. From... one of the training rooms?

Jaune rounded the corner right away, stopping at the door to catch someone moving.

But not just moving. Jumping.

The girl was like a spring, bouncing from each end of the walls, kicking off with more force than the last. But it was elegant and clean, picking up speed like a runaway ball. She was a blur just like Ruby, but it felt more organic... more natural.

The girl landed and then Jaune saw it. Her feet.

And the aura that hugged them.

Like a thunderclap, she blasted off the floor leaving not a single trace. Her shorts and t-shirt flapped against the wind as she flew. She landed on all fours on the ceiling, then pushed off immediately to the left wall.

And she did it all over again, hopping like a frog. Abound like a kangaroo.

Bouncy like a…

"Velvet?" Jaune whispered.

He'd recognized her ears, the only rabbit faunus in school. She was a second year if he remembered correctly and early in the year had been harassed by Cardin. He couldn't lie, since that was his initial view of her, he thought she wasn't very strong.

But damn was he wrong.

How in the world was she doing that? Jaune marveled as he watched her go, the aura swirling about her bare feet as she speed blitzed the walls. She made it look so easy, and admittedly fun. With movement like that, she could probably dodge or outrun anything.

 _He_ could dodge or outrun anything…

Jaune barely noticed he was staring when Velvet finally stopped, the girl rubbing her face with a towel as she took a break. Jaune stepped forward, anxious to say something but he didn't want to interrupt her.

Brown eyes found his.

Startled at having been caught, Jaune made haste down the hall, shaking his head free of the thoughts. There was no way she'd help him. She was second year and probably had a much busier schedule than him.

Dumb. Idiot. It was a stupid idea.

And yet Jaune continued to look back.

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

"This is gonna suck!"

Weiss shook her head as her leader ranted on and on. It had been nonstop for days, Weiss would've thought Ruby would get tired of it by now.

She'd underestimated her.

"Its not a big deal, Rubes." Yang said, dangling upside down from her bed. The younger sibling glared, "Alright, maybe for you it is but hey, you don't really care about winning anyway."

"But I still wanna try! What am I supposed to do without Crescent Rose?" Ruby exclaimed, "And fix your shirt, Yang."

"Oh my bad," The blonde grinned, "What, sometimes the girls gotta breathe a little, right Blakemeister?"

"Blakemeister?" The faunus questioned.

"It'll catch on."

"Guys, come on!" Ruby stomped her foot, which just so happened to land on one of Zwei's squeaky toys. It seemed not even the universe wanted to take Ruby seriously.

She'd realize sooner or later that she had to figure out something. Like Goodwitch said, a Huntress needed to adapt.

After all, the ruleset badly affected Weiss too.

Myrtenaster had been the conduit for her semblance and Dust manipulation. A focal point to focus on as she put years of mental training to use. The feeling of it in her hand, the handle she'd grown so accustomed to... would not be with her in the field.

Which was scary.

Thankfully, Weiss had thought ahead and asked Professor Goodwitch the specifics of the second rule when class was dismissed.

 _"To be clear, Professor, you said absolutely no weaponry, correct?"_

 _"That is correct, Miss Schnee."_

 _"Does that include equipment?"_

 _"It does, armor and specialized tools are prohibited."_

 _"And Dust?"_

 _Professor Goodwitch grinned. "Very astute, Miss Schnee."_

The lack of Myrtenaster would hurt her combat ability, but Weiss was confident that the preliminaries weren't strictly fighting. Goodwitch had said it challenged many aspects of their training, and each event had different rules.

Meaning they likely wouldn't be as predictable as fighting Grimm.

Weiss did have her semblance, it wouldn't be too hard to control without her weapon. Though with her average aura, she still had to worry about the cost of using it.

The girl looked at her arm, then the blue energy swirling inside a vial. Dust. It was archaic but it wasn't against the rules since it was not a weapon, but rather energy propellant. Ice was a key part of her fighting style, and she knew for sure she'd need it. Its versatility was too great to just leave behind.

But she'd have to use her bare arms as a conduit. She wasn't looking forward to that.

And of course there was her summoning...

"Weiss!"

Ruby's arms were held out, begging for an answer. "Help me out here! What am I supposed to do?"

Weiss shrugged. "I couldn't say. That's something you have to decide. Professor Goodwitch did say to focus on ourselves, didn't she? If I help you, then won't have earned your wins yourself."

Ruby might have said something, but stopped. "I mean, yeah but..."

Its not that Weiss didn't think Ruby deserved help. But she refused to treat her differently than all her other opponents.

"Damn, Weiss that was a little cold." Yang said.

"Was it? Then I suppose that I won't see you or Ruby in Top 16."

Yang's eye twitched, the bear had been poked. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

"The fact that you seem to prioritize someone else's success over your own. I'm not saying its wrong, but don't expect to get far if you're always having to look out for your sister."

"I'm right here, you know." Ruby huffed.

"I know, I'm not going to baby her. But what's wrong with helping her figure something out?" Yang countered, "Is it that serious?"

Perhaps not in the grand scheme, but Weiss always strove for the best. Even when she faced Pyrrha, she still gave it her all. Yang had the score advantage over Weiss now, but when it came to matches, they were hard tied.

Weiss Schnee did not settle for second best.

"Think about it like this: If you help Ruby develop a strategy, you would then know what strategy she is going to use. You're in the third event, and Ruby is close to winning with the strategy you suggested, but you know if she does win, you can't be in top 16. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and beat her, duh."

"How? By ruining the plan that you helped her come with? The one that she trusted you with giving her?"

Yang's eyes widened, mouthing a curse as she looked away, with Ruby giving out a little whine as if she hated to admit that Weiss was right.

But they were her teammates. She couldn't help them, at least not directly. Ruby could do well in the tournament, she just needed to apply herself.

"You must figure something out on your own, Ruby. Thats the only way you keep an advantage over anyone. If you want to win, then you'd best stop complaining and come up with a plan. Because if we meet in the ring, I shall not go easy."

Ruby flinched at that, fingers curled into fists as she looked back at her. Good, she was motivated now.

She'd need to be if she thought the win was going to be that easy. The ones that wanted to win badly enough would fight for it with everything they had.

And Weiss had her eyes on the prize.

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

 _Here it is…_

Jaune's hand was raised, but he dropped it again.

How many times had he tried to knock? Three? Four? He felt like he'd been at the door for centuries, struggling with whether to finally cross the boundary or run back to shelter.

In the end, he convinced himself to find Team CFVY's dorm. After what he saw, how incredible Velvet's moves were, there was no way he could pass up the chance to ask her. He didn't know why he waited until the evening to come to Team CFVY's dorm, but he hadn't been sure when to approach Velvet anyway.

 _Uh maybe right when she was in the open?_

Yes, it was dumb that he'd run away, but she'd seen him! She probably thought he was a creeper or something!

Oh no, what if she _still_ thought he was a creeper?

What if he knocked and the answer he got was mace sprayed in his eyes? What if she told everyone that there was a pervert named Jaune Arc that liked to peep on girls and had a sweat fetish!?

But he didn't have a sweat fetish! He swore!

Oh man, what was he gonna do!? This was bad, abort mission! ABORT!

"Whoa, you alright there?"

"Huh?" Jaune looked at the door. It was Coco, everyone knew her around Beacon. The most fashionable girl in school - the diva of divas, the venerable vogue, the superwoman of sass.

And also the girl who liked to touch people's butts for some reason.

"Y-yeah, I'm great! Hahaha..." _Avoid eye contact, avoid eye contact!_

"Hm." The woman placed her finger on her chin, observing him up and down. Although, it seemed like those eyes lingered longer than they were supposed to, "Tall, blonde, ooh I like those eyes."

Was she talking to him or herself? And wow, actually that was kinda sweet to say -

"A little scraggly."

 _Why does everyone say that!?_

"I like guys with a little more muscle, but hey, beggars can't be choosers."

"Uh, I'm Jaune. A first year."

"A jail cell is just a room, babe."

What was going on!? The whole point of his coming here had derailed too quickly! "That's not what -

"Alright Jaune the first year, I like casual stuff. No fine wines and dines until the third date, and you pay, its customary and if you think you're getting ass on the first date -

"I'm not here for you!"

Her jaw dropped, hand on her chest as though offended. And at first Jaune was about to jump straight into an apology, but then the shit-eating grin appeared and he felt a lot less smart than he did before. "Well damn, no guy has ever said that to me. You just became seventy percent more desirable."

"Is Velvet here?" Jaune got to the point, "I wanted to ask her something."

"Velvet over me? Its an unfair world, I tell you," Coco shook her head as she closed the door, "Hey Bun-bun! Get up! You have a booty call!"

 _Really!?_

"Mff... a booty call?"

"Yep, you know the drill. Pants off!"

"My pan - no, wait, Coco stop!"

There was many a thing breaking inside the walls of Team CFVY's dorm, that much Jaune could hear clearly. And Jaune thought Team RWBY was crazy. But eventually the door opened again, and it was, thankfully, a much less intimidating girl.

She looked at him curiously, hair tied into a ponytail as her ears hung down lazily. "Um... James, right?"

"Jaune. Nice to meet you." The blonde shook her hand, only to notice that Coco was right behind her, not so subtly listening in. He gestured down the hall. "Uh, can we...?"

"Good idea." Velvet pulled the door with her as she stepped out, "And don't follow me, Coco!"

"You guys are no fun."

The door closed behind them but even as they walked Jaune noticed Velvet would look behind them. And Jaune could have sworn he heard her squealing in there something like "Guys, we're going to have nieces and nephews sooner than we thought!"

A sane woman and a mad woman. That had to be hell.

"Sorry about her, she's... eccentric." Velvet said with a grin, arms behind her back, "She said there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, its..." Jaune fought to find the right words, "The tournament is coming up and I decided to enter."

"Oh, well good luck."

"Thanks. But I..." Jaune stopped and took a breath, "I just don't think my chances are that great, especially with my ranking right now..."

"Those are just numbers - it has nothing to do with real ability, trust me."

"Right, but still, it means I need to improve. And fast. I saw you in training room B earlier today and..."

"I know, I saw you back," Velvet smirked, "You like sweaty girls?"

"Ye - no! It's not like that!

"Its fine, I'm just messing with you. Honestly, you couldn't have been watching just to ogle, you don't seem the type. So I'm assuming you liked what you saw?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if maybe Coco isn't the most dangerous of you two..."

Velvet was holding her stomach with laughter. Sheesh, she never said much the first times he'd seen her around! Didn't everyone think she was shy or something?

"I liked the technique. With your aura, the... uh..."

"Its muscle augmentation, pretty basic stuff." Her eyes widened as if connecting some unseen dot, "You never learned it?"

"No... Pyrrha's been helping me train with my weapon and some close combat but my aura control isn't all that great."

"What about your semblance?"

Jaune awkwardly looked to the side, Velvet quickly brushed it off with a hand wave. "Oh, well nevermind that. Its not important."

"Its not?"

"No, a semblance is a great asset, but its not necessary to be a Huntsman and definitely not to win a tournament. I won't lie, it'd probably be a lot easier with one but some go without discovering it at all."

"Yeah..." Jaune said, dejectedly. He'd tried to discover it, that had been one of the ideas he first thought of. And he'd tried many ways to find it since Pyrrha started training him.

But he couldn't waste time when there was no surefire way to discover his semblance. He had to work with what would immediately give him results.

"I think you have a little over a week before the preliminaries, right?" Velvet asked, leaning against the wall.

Jaune nodded.

"Not a lot of time, but the technique I was using is easy enough to learn."

"So you'll help me?"

"Sure," The faunus shrugged, "what time works best for you?"

 _Yes!_ Jaune stifled the urge to squeal. "I can work around your schedule."

"Great, then give me your number."

"M-my number?" Jaune's cheeks reddened, taken aback by such a forward approach.

"So I can get in touch with you," Velvet rolled her eyes, "Easy there, I'm not asking you out."

It was an odd combination of relief and dejection that left him wondering how exactly to take her words. "Wow. You could have at least pretended..."

"You'll heal. Anyway, number please."

They exchanged the numbers quickly enough and before she went off Jaune called out to her. "Um, thank you - I'll pay you back, I promise."

Velvet shook her head. "Don't worry about it - this honestly keeps me busy since classes will won't be so regular with the tournament going on. I'll see you in the morning, alright? Dress light, you're gonna sweat."

Jaune nodded, and then she was gone with the soft click of her door. The blonde turned to his scroll, Velvet now sitting readily in his contacts.

This was where it began. Aura control was his biggest issue right now, and that would be his single ally in the prelims. If he could learn to move and fight the way Velvet did?

Jaune eagerly clenched both fists.

Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

The light of dawn peeked through the windows of the training room, touching Jaune's face and forcing a yawn. How he could get through warm up exercises and a jog and still be tired was beyond him.

Jaune didn't know what to expect. How this muscle augmentation technique was supposed to be applied. Did it hurt? How much aura did it consume? He thought to look it up but opted to get as much sleep as he could instead.

Jaune looked at his clothes, a simple t-shirt and shorts. As light as he could dress for optimal training, though he did feel a lot less safe without his armor.

 _Just do your best today,_ Jaune reassured himself, _I'm pretty sure its just gonna be a normal day of practice._

But like most things in Jaune Arc's life, his assumptions had a nasty tendency to blow up in his face. And usually he had no time to react.

But this time Jaune's eyes had been on the door, and so he raised his arms as something powerful burst through it, then straight into his arms - the resulting shockwave rattled his bones.

The pressure of the blow felt like it would force his boots into the floor and his eyes squinted as he fought against it. But then it was gone, his attacker flipped off to land behind him with her hands on her hips.

Velvet smiled at him, brown eyes alight and ears perked with what he could only assume was excitement. There was a little of that for Jaune as well, but with it a daunting question at what he'd chosen to put himself through.

But he'd passed the proverbial event horizon the moment he signed up. The only way now was forward. So, squaring his legs, Jaune raised his arms into the best defensive position he knew and focused on his new teacher.

"Decent form, thats a good start," Velvet nodded, "Alright pupil, let's begin."

* * *

 **I wasn't gonna upload this. At least not this early. But eh, screw it. My writing has been inconsistent as hell, at least if I never write again, I'd have gotten this up.**

 **This story does feel a little weird to me since I'm used to such big stakes, but I really love personal motivations and desires for winning.**

 **This chapter it goes into all the characters that are looking to win the tournament for their own reasons. Which aren't totally clear as if yet but they will be expanded on more later.**

 **Its nice to get reviews that acknowledge the very things I thought of before writing this fic, about how Jaune is physically incapable of beating anyone. And so he has to resort to strategy and more underhanded tactics. So you guys were spot on!**

 **But, with the chapter, its quite clear that more than just Jaune are contending for that top placement. Though Jaune is the main character, Weiss, Arslan and Pyrrha will all be developed.**

 **Any one of them could win. Which I find incredibly engaging.**

 **Velvet is a character I've yet to give spotlight, but I decided to go for it. Generally she is portrayed as shy, which is fair based on what we saw in volume 1. But from vol 2 on she is a lot more easy-going and energetic, at least in a more tame way.**

 **Probably not the best idea to call a faunus 'tame' though.**

 **Can Bunny Might help Arc Might become the number 1 rookie?**

 **Will Arslan ever let Pyrrha sit at her table?**

 **Will Weiss finally confess her love for Ruby!?**

 **Read on, friends. Read on.**

 **ISA**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_ Fast on their Feet

* * *

 **Beta:** Xraymond

* * *

Jaune caught her ankle.

He was too slow on her other foot though, the blow sent him spiraling until he hit the floor. He got up quickly enough, just in time for Velvet to close the distance between them.

"Dodge." she ordered.

It was purely on reaction that Jaune threw up his arms, then Velvet's foot slammed into them, and for a second he was sure she'd break his guard. Pushing her off before she could press another attack, Jaune moved back as he tried to guide aura through his legs.

 _From the stomach, guide it down and through the legs - like a river, got it?_ Velvet's words took to the forefront of his mind, calling upon the warmth of his soul's energy. He could feel it moving faster this time - good, he'd be ready before Velvet could recover.

The power crept into his feet, Jaune could feel it swimming from the soles to his toes, just like drops of water in a puddle.

This was it. Jaune bent his legs, watching Velvet as she dashed to him.

 _Now, spring!_ she commanded.

Jaune pushed off the ground, the floor leaving him as he sailed toward his target, fist reared back. He saw Velvet's eyes widen for only moment.

Before his body tilted forward.

He let out a yelp as his momentum halted, crashing onto the floor. What happened!?

"Balance your weight even after you jump!" Velvet called out from... above?

Jaune had no time to look, instantly pushing himself up. Just in time, as Velvet's axe kick shattered the floor. He might have gawked, but by now, it was just a routine. The most he could do was protect his face.

The girl had not slowed for even a second before she started pelting him with blow after blow. Jaune ducked to the side, letting her fist punch through the wall instead of his head. On top of that, she was quick, agile.. Jaune caught her fist, grimacing as the pain shot up his palm - still he pushed her back, the girl backflipping to right her lost balance. It truly was uncanny how agile and mobile she was, she didn't stay still even for a second.

She sprung off the floor the moment her feet touched the hard pavement.

"Use your aura!" She commanded.

"I'm trying!" Jaune shot back, keeping his a guard up, "You're too fast!"

"No, you're too slow."

The faunus threw a punch to his left, Jaune following it to intercept... and then his feet weren't on solid ground anymore.

"A feint." Jaune gasped as he lied on his back, Velvet's foot pressed on his chest, forcing him to look up at her.

 _Higher, pervert._ Jaune quickly diverted his wandering eye.

"I told you to dodge."

"I know."

"I also told you to use your aura."

"I did."

"So what happened, then?" Velvet helped him up, "When you're on the defensive, you must have your aura ready to protect you at a moment's notice."

"I get that, but... its just not happening." It feels like moving it against the river, doable but unnatural.

"It takes literally a fifth of a second for your aura to coat your entire body," Velvet said with a shake of her head, "There is nothing it can't reasonably protect you against, so why weren't you defending yourself?"

Jaune wasn't sure he could answer. Velvet made it sound so basic but for him it wasn't. It was hard to control his aura while moving at the same time - maintaining that constant flow required a focus he couldn't separate from physical actions. He had to stay still for it to work.

Jaune shrugged. "Because you were kicking my ass, I guess."

"You wouldn't have taken as many hits if you dodged, you were keeping your aura flow steady, right?"

"Not really."

The girl sighed, and Jaune wondered if she knew that hurt him a bit. "I told you... just because the aura is in your legs, doesn't mean it will stay. When you park a car, you don't leave it in drive, right? Otherwise, it'll wander off and crash."

"I know, it's just hard," Jaune returned with more irritation than he wanted to let out, "Like, even in just my arms, sometimes it feels the pressure might make them explode or something."

"That just means you're putting too much there. It's always less than you think."

"It doesn't _feel_ like it is."

"Then you need to push that feeling back, its hindering you," The faunus held up her hands to suggest two things, "You have to split the actions of your body and soul..." Then she combined her hands, "...so that they can work together. Synergy. Without that, you won't have the speed or power to keep up with me."

Jaune nodded, pursing his lips as his mentor went off to dry her face. She was totally right, of course - Jaune just didn't know how he was supposed to put that into play.

Dividing the actions of his body and soul seemed basic in concept, but it was harder to do than he thought. How did splitting them create the combined power needed to use the muscle augmentation?

"Come on, Jaune - lets try the technique again." Velvet tapped his forehead, bringing him back to attention. He moved to stand next to her, pressing his ankles together, "Breathe in and breathe out."

Following her orders, the aura was traveling through him again. Like the layer of shell just under his skin, it seeped into every pore. And only got stronger.

"You only need as much as your legs can handle, if its too much, draw some back."

"Got it..." Jaune let the order through, but there was resistance. Like the aura didn't want to move.

Fine, he'd just pull harder.

The energy was too much, and already it felt like his legs and feet might blow off. Jaune quivered, trying his hardest to tug the remainder of aura back but it was still not obeying. But it was _his_ aura, his power, so why didn't it do what he wanted? Why!?

His toes curled. And that was all it took.

He hollered as the burst of energy shot him forward, as if suddenly being ejected out of a plane. But it wasn't a long flight, Jaune's back met the wall before he slid down onto his backside.

Wall: 2, Jaune: 0

It was an unfair world after all.

"Ugh..." Jaune groaned, legs trembling as he heard Velvet run up to him.

"You did it wrong."

"Yeah..."

A small chuckle from the girl as she sat down with him. "Well, at least now you know what can happen if you use too much power."

"Yeah, flew a little too fast."

"Hm? Oh, that's not what I mean."

"Huh?"

Back where they stood, the floor had been crushed. Like a giant had stepped on it... all the way from the other side of the room.

Had he really crossed this entire room in a second?

"That's why you need to control the amount you use," Velvet instructed, "Too much at one point and you could blow your body parts up as you did that floor."

"That totally doesn't scare me." Jaune groaned, "Yeah, totally not afraid now."

"Good, then next time remember that feeling when you're controlling your aura" Velvet stood, "Come on, let's try again."

Jaune watched as the girl walked off and just stared for a moment. She was surprisingly insistent, by now he'd have thought she'd have given up on him. With the progress, or lack thereof, over the past few days, he wouldn't blame her.

And that raised a question…

"Velvet, why did you agree to help me?"

"Instead of asking questions, you need to get over here so we can practice. Hurry up!"

Jaune sighed, submitting to her orders.

Maybe it wasn't important.

* * *

 _ **~Not Dead Yet~**_

* * *

"Think she's gonna win?"

"Duh, of course. No one can beat her."

Pyrrha let out a huff, blowing free a strand of hair before starting up her jog once again. She couldn't avoid being made a spectacle even when she just out for a jog? But ignoring commentary from onlookers was hardly problematic - could she really expect them to know better? They only saw the surface - the Invincible Girl, the Mistral Champion.

Telling them they were wrong would not sway their opinions.

Her throat burned as she pushed her legs to carry her further. Normally she stuck to her routine, as it wasn't worth doing extra when no substantial difference would be made. But everyone else was likely putting in the extra effort.

And Pyrrha would not lag behind.

But what did she have to worry about? She was _the_ Pyrrha Nikos. She was impossible to defeat; the uncontested best rookie Huntress in the last decade.

She always won. Always. What effort did someone like her need to put in?

If she weren't so short of breath, she might have had a laugh.

There was no assured victory. No absolute outcome. But people talked like they knew the future simply because they compared statistics.

Not to say they didn't matter, but to Pyrrha? They were nothing. A generalized and biased view into the more complicated world of fighting.

And what she found so amazing about it.

The girl let out a breath as she stopped, biting back the sour taste from her negative thoughts.

Getting worked up about it again wasn't worth it. So, hungry for a distraction, the girl found a bench in the shade and laid on it, relaxing on the wooden surface. Green eyes stared at greener leaves - a light wind rustling the bush to give sound to an otherwise quiet campus.

Funnily enough, she still wasn't used to training alone.

Without a personal trainer or her teammates, she was lucky she paid attention to exactly what areas she needed improvement in. The tournament itself wouldn't be the most daunting part of the Festival - rather, the ambiguity of the preliminaries could very well put her in a disadvantageous situation.

A smart decision by the teachers, ensuring that everyone started off equal no matter what. And by taking away their weapons, they were forced to be creative. Pyrrha grinned excitedly. If their skills were being challenged, she was happy to prove herself.

How were the others taking it?

Her teammates were working hard. Ren and Nora came home exhausted pretty regularly, as Nora refused to let Ren be lax. Poor guy, he didn't care at all for the tournament and probably wouldn't have entered if Nora hadn't forced him to.

"It's for his own good! Our men must be strong, Pyrrha!" Was Nora's excuse, much to her friend's dismay.

Pyrrha shook her head with a giggle.

It was pretty obvious that Jaune and she had to put their rooftop training to a halt for a while, and while she was concerned about how he'd find proper practice without her, it wasn't her problem.

She had to focus on herself.

Pyrrha expected no less of Team RWBY to enter. But only saw Weiss and Yang wanting to win badly enough to pose a threat.

Her biggest issue there was Yang, but only by a margin. Arslan went without saying. And if there was any opponent to be wary of, it was her.

 _If only due to her inability to take a loss._ Pyrrha's eye twitched, thinking back to her last conversation with the girl.

About how badly she'd wanted to punch her.

She never would of course. It'd only make things worse. And it would only make her look bad in the end. Because that's what it always came down to, expectation and reputation. Pyrrha Nikos always won. She was always kind and never lashed out or did anything wrong. Others said Pyrrha liked to stomp on people's dreams - bask in the glory that no one her age could defeat her.

It wasn't true. It just wasn't. She could lose, it was just that no one had yet figured out how to do it.

If they were too weak to beat her, how was that her fault?

Pyrrha didn't think she could love competitions if she believed she couldn't be defeated. For what then was the point in the fight? Where was the meaning in the joy of overcoming your opponent?

Of achieving victory?

Her scroll buzzed in her pocket, and the caller ID made her heart drop.

Mother.

She was almost tempted not to answer. Pretend that she was busy... again. But it had been a while, and for all her mother's tendencies, she did miss her.

She owed her this.

"Hello, mother." Pyrrha threw up a smile.

"Hey, honey." Her face appeared, red hair tied in a bun as she smiled back, "How are you? I've called you the past few days, you know."

"I'm sorry, just busy. Classes and studying take up a lot of time. I just came from a run."

"Always training. You are your father's daughter indeed."

Pyrrha grinned, listening and responding to her mother as they spoke. The time seemed to fly as they shared story after story. And somewhere in it, the smile wasn't forced anymore - Pyrrha actually started to enjoy herself.

It was rare that it ever stayed that way.

"I will be watching the tournament. Are you excited?" her mother asked.

"Yes... I suppose."

"You suppose?" That her mother could somehow look bewildered grated Pyrrha's nerves, " This is another chance to win, honey. I thought you liked competitions?"

She did. She loved them. But…

"I am excited, mother. I'm sorry, nevermind."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Its nothing, Mother. Really." Pyrrha threw up her smile again, hoping she would think nothing more of it, "I guess I'm just nervous."

Her mother laughed. "Nervous? What have you to be nervous about? You're the best Huntress they could ever have, don't forget that honey."

 _I know, because you're always reminding me._

"You are so special, Pyrrha," Her mother said lovingly, "No one will ever shine as bright as you."

Special.

Pyrrha wished she could tear that word in half.

"I have to go. love you."

"I love you too, I'll talk to you soon, honey. And I'll be watching, do your best."

And Pyrrha hung up, staring at the screen as if making sure she didn't come back before shutting it.

There used to be a time that it angered her. At least, much more than it did now. Her mother didn't do it on purpose, so Pyrrha ended up feeling guilty for feeling the way she did but… she did wish her mother understood.

Pyrrha thought back to her home. Her room, the staircase down from it, leading straight into the living room where her crowning moments sat in glory.

Trophies, medals, pictures with the Council and even the Headmaster of Haven. Glorious awards for her victorious and incredible infamy. A staple to the history of competitive fighting and a symbol of who everyone believed to be the definition of a champion.

Pyrrha Nikos was special. A winner.

But winning… was dull.

The end result held nothing for her, the awards, the press - it was all worthless. But the climb, the struggle, the pulse in her veins and the quiver in her hands.

That was it. That was the joy.

The girl picked up her run again with a sigh, dashing through the courtyard as fast as she could. Maybe, if she ran fast enough, she might forget to feel for a while.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The sting.

It didn't hurt as bad as she thought, even if the strange flow in her system mixing with her aura felt weird.

Weiss held her palm out to the tree - envisioning a stream of cold air bursting forth to close around the trunk. She was point-blank. Her target unable to move and her aim sure. She had tunnel vision of the desired effect and nothing more.

 _Make ice._

And... nothing.

The heiress huffed, consternately looking at her palm. She hadn't forgotten to inject the Dust, she could feel it in her arms. So what was going on?

Would this be harder than she thought?

A gunshot in the distance, like a firecracker almost. Yang undoubtedly, and Weiss could only hazard a guess as to what training she was doing.

It was a real inconvenience that she hadn't been the only one to choose the forest for private training. Weiss's initial idea had been to use the space for herself, since it wouldn't do to accidentally freeze one of the training rooms. But despite Beacon's huge campus, there were only so many places one could train alone.

Still, they'd all split off anyway, ensuring to respect each other's training.

She spotted a burst of rose petals from over the canopy. So Ruby opted to train her semblance? Not a bad idea.

The last she'd seen of Blake, she'd been jumping from the branches. She was definitely the best of them when it came to movement and evasion - and if there was an event that gave an advantage to her stealth skills…

Weiss would need to figure out something for her.

The days went by slowly - and yet mercilessly left the tension of the approaching events to marinate. But it gave Weiss all the time she needed to pay attention to the details, to work out the finer points of Dust manipulation. Which, she bitterly admit, was hard without Myrtenaster.

Ruby was right - not having a weapon _sucked._

The energy inside rippled like a wave, at times it felt like it would tear out of her skin.

Weiss swallowed. The risk of injuring herself was high. But sheer capability of ice dust circumvented many of the weaknesses she had. Defense, offense, even mobility - all of that had been weakened with rules of prelim.

 _I don't have a choice, I must master this._

Getting to her knees, the girl placed her hands on the grass - breathing in, then out as aura filled her arms.

There was a soft hiss, gas emitting from her hands as the cold feeling enveloped her palms. A layer of aura before the Dust was necessary so she didn't accidentally freeze herself, because unfortunately there was no way to make herself immune to the Dust's effects if it backfired.

If she wasn't careful, then her defeat in the prelims would come from her own lack of control.

The girl bit down, eyes squinted as the ice began to form like a puddle, spreading out slowly. Slower than she was used to, but Weiss was confident that after a few more tries she could speed it up.

Right now, she just had to maintain it.

The circle eventually got big enough to surround her, but after that - Weiss found her control waning. The sheet wasn't expanding anymore. A bead of sweat rolled off her forehead, and she looked at her arms as she pumped more energy into them.

The ethereal glow was a sure sign that it was working, even if the way it highlighted her veins looked gross. She could feel her flesh pulse, like it was trying to devour the elemental energy. There was only so much pressure she could put on her arms.

Perhaps if she were more muscular...?

Doubtful. More muscular did not equate to dust resistance, and while she didn't prefer to have a weakness in physical strength, her fighting style was better suited for her lithe body. It was impossible to not have a weakness.

She just had to be strong enough to ensure her opponent couldn't exploit it.

 _Focus, Weiss. You must command the Dust. Do not let it command you!_

"Grrr...!" Weiss growled, squeezing at the grass as she forced the circle of ice to expand. A small crack all of a sudden, followed by several others that told her the strength of her control was failing.

It was so... annoying!

The following burst kicked up the wind, a spire of twisted ice shooting out of the earth and through some nearby trees. And Weiss could only swallow... the new cut on her cheek stung.

That had almost run her through. It might have actually killed her.

The girl slowly retracted her hands - maybe there was another option. Another Dust that she could use…

No. She would not falter here.

She had to be calm.

Calm.

 _Calm…_

Silence. Emotion fueled chaotic output, if Weiss was to attain absolute control, then she had to create an absence of emotion. A total disillusion to her frustration.

Myrtenaster wasn't here, but Weiss still had everything she needed.

Hard work hadn't let her down before and it wouldn't start now.

In and out. In and out. One breath, two breaths - a call on her aura, the reigns of the horse were whipped, ordering the beast into action.

And it obeyed.

The heiress shrieked as she was blasted back, a shower of flying ice shards rained about her and she hit the ground. Weiss groaned, looking at her arms as she pushed herself to sit up.

"Ow..." A coating of ice covered her forearms, numbing the skin and they shook uncontrollably.

Damn it. She would need fire Dust after all.

Wess looked at where she'd been launched, spotting the great behemoth that spawned. A broken spire of ice stood up from the ground, coating a layer of trees in its claw-like grip.

"Well, its something." Weiss sighed. It had taken a few days and it wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but something like that could work. Creating traps with the Dust would come in handy during the elimination rounds.

Wait, what was that?

From the spire of ice a small trail of ice stretched out to her, and Weiss followed it until it ended her she'd been lying down. More specifically, where her hand had been.

Had that been created from the excess of ice? Or was it a continuation of her attempt to make a thin sheet? Weiss gently touched it, noting how hard but slippery the surface was. That was the usual result, as it was perfect for making enemies slip and lose their balance.

Wait... slipping. Sliding. Skating.

How had she not thought of this!?

The girl stood, looking over her control of the ice as she let the ideas swim in her head. If she was thinking of this right, then this fixed one of her biggest problems right away.

"Weiss!" Yang and Ruby ran up to her, "We heard an explosion. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Weiss continued to rub the ice trail. The first two prelims would prohibit custom clothing in favor of school issued combat outfits, to ensure no one cheated in equipment or dust infused clothes.

Meaning she wouldn't have her combat heels.

Specially outfitted to slide on ice surfaces due to her proficiency in ice Dust. Perfectly weighted, it was a perfect ally in keeping her balanced when she needed to use her Dust for movement. The lack of a them meant her balance and traction on ice would not be as good, so initially she thought it best to just forget about it.

But... what if she made her own?

Weiss looked at her arms, both still shaking and numb. It was very self-sacrificial, but if she won quickly, then the aftereffects wouldn't be so bad. And Fire Dust would speed up the recovery time.

It might work as some kind of slipper or sole... and with that, she'd have access to the same maneuverability and speed she normally had!

"Weiss, what are you doing?"

The heiress threw her boots aside, grimacing at the dirt and grass that touched her feet but she didn't want to go back for running shoes. She needed to test this now.

"I'm fine, I said," Weiss said, "You two can go."

Yang shrugged, Ruby giving her another look before they left. Weiss waited until they were out of vision.

Then threw her hands together.

She found the feeling of the Dust soon enough, letting the icy steam cover her hands.

The girl pursed her lips, putting her aura in her feet to give them warmth. Then she put her hands on them, letting the ice spread about her soles. It bit at her skin, but it was tolerable. She could still move.

Retracting her hands, she looked at her creation. Thin sheets of ice under her feet - perfect for gliding across a frozen surface. It deadened the feeling in her soles, and weren't very beautiful looking either, but aesthetics didn't matter.

Functionality did.

The girl pushed into a run, leaping forward to carry her momentum as she landed on the platform of ice. She instantly broke in a smile.

 _It works!_ Weiss could almost laugh, but focused to keep her balance as she slid around the grass like she was ice skating again. A worthless hobby at the time - and never did she think it would become an integral part of her fighting style. With this, she had all the speed and agility she needed.

And the best part? This didn't even include her semblance.

The girl brimmed with excitement and she wasted no time summoning a glyph.

Her smile only got bigger.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Ouch."

Jaune rubbed his ankles, more than glad that they'd wrapped up training for today. The yellow light that had covered his world this morning was replaced now by the red-orange, the day finally coming to its close. He'd gotten an entire day's worth.

Which amounted to nothing other than his feet throbbing in pain.

"Don't worry, that's normal," Velvet explained, as she packed up her things, "But its not broken so you're making progress."

"I don't know if I am."

"You are, believe me. You learn faster than you think."

Jaune just wished he believed her, personally unsatisfied with how very little he'd learned in the past few days. Sure, it was unrealistic to expect immediate results, but he had a finite amount of time.

The blonde seethed as the flesh in his legs ached, stretching out in the hopes that he could relax them.

"Its over usage of your aura," Velvet said, "Too much power output equals less control, same as Dust. So you end up hurting yourself. With this, its just that you aren't naturally using the technique yet so it'll hurt for a while."

"Great..." Jaune sighed. That didn't bode well for future training, and it would be just his luck to get a serious injury before the prelims.

But Jaune could not afford that.

Which meant he couldn't waste time in this 'getting used to it' stage.

"Hey, I'm gonna go on a little more." Jaune said to Velvet as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking a little concerned, "I wouldn't advise it. You might break something."

"I know, but... I need to," Jaune nodded, "I need to get as much out of this as I can."

"Well, alright. Just don't make this a regular thing. It's fine this time, but not again, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jaune chuckled.

Velvet grinned. "Well then, good night. Tomorrow after class, right?"

"I'll be here."

"Dress light."

"You tell me that every time," Jaune laughed, "I'm starting to think _you're_ the one that likes sweaty people."

"Maybe I just like seeing your muscles." She stated, tapping his biceps humorously.

"Hey, cut it out!" Jaune swatted her hand away, "I'm still tender."

"I'm tender," The faunus mocked, "That is, for sure, the most manly thing I've ever heard."

Jaune shook his head. "Yes, pick on the guy in pain. You're so tough."

"It's a talent - blame Coco though, its her way or the highway." Velvet shrugged, "Hey by the way, she was wondering when you were going to take her out."

"She's just joking... or delusional," Jaune rolled his eyes, "She got me, by the way."

"Really? When?"

"After the first day we trained - she struck when I was weak. My butt was wide open."

Velvet burst into laughter, and Jaune wondered if she knew how infectious that laugh was. The girl really hadn't been the kind of person he expected - It was honestly more of a relief than he realized.

"But hey, you at least know she's playing around. Most guys don't, which means you pay attention," Velvet settled down, "Sorry to say, a lot of people think you're a bit... dim."

Jaune shrugged, not exactly a surprise. Since he first came to Beacon, he was out of his element, his grades suffered alongside his combat ability. It didn't help with Cardin and his ilk spreading it around.

With a shrug, he placed his chin in his palm. "That's fine - a dim light can still shine."

Velvet burst into laughter. "Was that your attempt at wisdom?"

"Shut up!" Jaune pushed her, hiding his face incase he turned red. The girl headed off, still giggling the whole way. Sheesh, he never got a break with her, "Velvet, you never answered my question."

The girl turned. "From earlier?"

"Yeah. I mean... I guess I just didn't expect you to help me," Jaune admitted, "I feel like I'm wasting your time. That you put all this effort into me and I might still fail, you know?"

"Hm. Well if you fail, I'm not gonna lie, I'd be disappointed," Velvet admitted, "But that's okay, we all fail. I guess, I just saw how earnest you were. It's no secret how you are in combat class but you're still aspiring to win the tournament."

The girl looked down as if lost in a memory, a memory that made her smile wider. "I... I can relate to that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it _is_ an uphill battle. And the underdog always has it the hardest." The girl said sincerely, "But I guess I want to see the guy who everyone isn't looking at, to be looked at. Is that weird?"

"N-no, I don't think so." Jaune stammered, scratching his ear as he looked away from her.

"Well, weird or not. That's my reason. Anyway, good night."

"Good night..." Jaune watched as she went off, only going back to his thoughts after she was out of sight. Jaune looked at his legs, they hadn't stopped aching yet.

But Velvet wanted to see him succeed.

 _Then let's keep going._ Jaune nodded, pushing himself up and back to the nosegrind.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Heaven..."

Jaune couldn't have felt better walking into the cool air of the dorm, but shut the door quietly as he looked at his sleeping teammates. Ren's hair draped over the side of his bed, and Nora was a tangled, snoring but smiley mess.

Jaune wanted nothing more than to crash in bed right now. But not while he was drenched and nasty.

He grabbed his sleepwear, jumping immediately into the shower. Short but sweet, Jaune was out right away, throwing on his pajamas before heading back into the dorm. He immediately spotted the red hair of his partner - had she just gotten in too? Pyrrha hadn't noticed him, her back turned as she stared at something in her hand.

Despite his exhaustion, Jaune couldn't resist the opportunity of mischief, tiptoeing up to her and leaning in.

"Hey, Pyr." He whispered, eliciting a jump from the girl.

"Oh... Jaune, you scared me." Pyrrha turned to him, folding up the photo.

Jaune exaggerated a shrug. "Can't help it. I am pretty intimidating."

"I'm sure you are. I haven't seen you around. Were you training?"

"Yep, all day," Jaune flopped on his own bed, hugging the cool comforter tightly, he already dreaded the morning, "Kill me Pyrrha, so I don't have train again tomorrow."

The girl chuckled. "I'd be out of a leader then. That would be pretty hard to explain to Professor Goodwitch."

"It's fine, just tell her I slipped and fell or something."

"You slipped and fell..." Pyrrha grinned, "onto my spear, I presume? Not one of your better plans, Jaune."

"Everybody's a critic. Anyway, how about you? Did you do anything other than train?"

"... not really, just training."

"Guess we're both working hard," Jaune yawned, flicking off his light, "Well, I'm gonna hit the Z's then. Night, partner."

"Jaune?"

Jaune turned back to her. In the darkness he almost couldn't see, but the moonlight illuminated her face. Accentuating the emeralds in her eyes as she looked at the floor. "Yeah?"

"I..." His partner seemed to fight for the words, like she wasn't sure if she could talk to him. That was weird, was something wrong with her?

"What is it, Pyr?"

"Its..." The girl sighed defeatedly, "I wanted to say, do your best in the preliminaries."

Jaune quirked an eyebrow at her. "Uh, yeah. Absolutely. Make sure you make it too. No being lazy!"

The girl smiled. And somehow that smile seemed to brighten her mood, like she'd forgotten about whatever bothered her. "I'll be sure not to disappoint."

Jaune nodded, turning over and throwing his comforter on. He'd thought to ask her what was wrong again, but decided against it. If she didn't want to talk about it, then it wasn't his place to pester her.

Perhaps it was nothing.

With a yawn, Jaune let his head sink into the pillow, eyes sealed shut.

He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

 **You're still reading? Chapter is over, ya fool.**

 **Nah but seriously. Some introspection on Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha - all working hard to get that tournament win. Some details about aura and Dust, yadda, yadda.**

 **My apologies about the shifting perspectives. Some chapters will need to be like this since its important to see other characters' actions. Note though that this won't be normal, Jaune will be the primary focus of most chapters.**

 **Pyrrha is a character I have not given justice to yet. So her development is something I'm excited for with this fic. I hope I portrayed her well, but honestly since she's kinda a blank slate in the first place, there is a lot of room to go wherever you want with her.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **ISA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tournament Arc Chapter 4:** One Minute, Many Matchups

* * *

 _Breathe out._

Jaune flexed his hands, as if squeezing an invisible ball. Legs squared, he leaned into a running stance - his eyes following the clear path to his target.

A lone fountain, standing tall against the early sun. And behind him, a tree sitting just in front of the west wall. Tag the fountain then hawl back as fast as he could, simple enough. The only sounds in the courtyard were chirping birds and a brush of wind. Outside Jaune, everything was serene.

Inside, it was a storm.

His master held onto his neck tightly, legs around his waist as he supported her weight. Jaune's muscles were tight, aura swimming through his skin. He was used to the heat now - his aura the fuel, steadily burning away.

White sparks shot off his legs.

"Ready, Jaune?"

"Sorta?"

"Good enough. On your mark…

Jaune's eyebrows furrowed as he locked onto the fountain. Far on the other side of the courtyard, it almost felt like it was shrinking away. But Jaune chalked it up to his nerves - slapping his cheeks to maintain focus.

"Get set…"

Jaune sucked in a breath.

"GO!"

Jaune's toes pushed him off the ground, cutting through the air like a sword. Jaune thrust his other leg forward, and suddenly all he was hearing was his boots striking the ground and air whistling in his ears.

"You're doing good!" Velvet called emphatically.

Jaune nodded, keeping the aura in a steady flow. It leaked out, a symbol of his lack of total control, but it would still work. A small percentage was better than nothing.

The blonde picked up speed, cutting through the grass. Jaune immediately spotted the small cup sitting in his path.

Well, its not like they'd actually had hurdles to use.

"And leap!"

Jaune kicked off the ground, outstretching his body as though a tiger in a single bound. He flew over the cup with ease, flipping over so he landed safely and burst off once again.

He kept his breath even and sharp, slapped the fountain as he rounded it and gunned for tree. Skidding in the grass, he could feel the aura squeezing inside - threatening to break loose.

Jaune touched the trunk, barely staying up as Velvet got off his back.

And clicked the stopwatch.

"One minute. "

Jaune huffed.

He expected to do better. He had the technique down, at least that's what thought. The learning curve in the beginning had definitely been the hardest part, but now he was getting better results with each day.

 _Why then?_ Jaune rubbed his neck, looking at his feet in the hopes they would give him an answer, _I do the technique right… so why does it hurt so much? Why can't I maintain it for more than a minute?_

"Alright, while your blood is still boiling, lets see some one-handed push-ups."

Jaune dropped immediately, already feeling the strain in his arms. His grunts of agony were matched only by Velvet's sagely advice.

"You need to hold your aura still," Velvet said, "You've got the speed, you've got the power. Now you just need to make sure its instantly at your disposal. Your opponent won't give you the chance to charge."

He knew that. That was precisely why he was so frustrated. Summoning the power wasn't hard, but took a few seconds and required he stay still. Then, once the power proved too much for him to hold, he was forced to let it go.

And it always left him winded.

"I just don't get it," Jaune shook his head miserably as he switched hands, "I know I'm doing it right but… its like my legs can't contain the aura."

"That's silly, your aura is you. Its suited for your body."

Jaune pushed off the ground after the final push-up, brushing off his hands as Velvet called out her next order.

"Rabbit's feet."

Jaune bounced on one foot after the other, working out his shoulder so as to loosen his muscles.

"You never want to be stiff when your aura is flowing through you. Why?" His teacher asked.

"It'll make my actions sloppy, and could put out more aura than I want to use."

"Very good," Velvet mimicked his motions, "Thats your problem, you're being stiff. You aren't treating your aura like a natural part of yourself. You act like its something special when its really not."

"It's not that..." Jaune stopped, Velvet giving him an unconvinced look, "Its really not. I _know_ what it feels like and what its supposed to do, I'm not overestimating it."

"We'll see about that. Now dodge!"

Velvet's foot flew past his head as Jaune moved to the right, letting her sail behind him. Jaune pivoted on his heel, righting himself to face her with his arms held up. Velvet jumped toward him, leg round up for launch.

Jaune arched his back, letting her leg swing over him. Catching his fall on both hands, Jaune pushed himself back up and again met Velvet's eyes. Two nods, and a grin.

"At least your reflexes are better - take a break, you earned it."

Jaune let out a breath, finally allowed to stop. The nearby bench called his name, and Jaune slogged over to it like a man lost for purpose.

"Bench, take me away from her... she's killing me." Jaune laid flat on the wood, arms dangling as he happily sucked in all the air around him.

"Oh please," Velvet said, sitting on the grass in front of him, "I didn't even push you that hard."

"Hard enough," Jaune whined, "You do know I have class in an hour, right?"

"A man must pursue his goals endlessly and tirelessly. A famous guy said that."

"You're full of it."

"Aw, stop!" Velvet playfully smacked his hand, "Anyway, I mean it. You only have a few more days. Good thing your speed if greater than before, as well as your mobility. That's a big improvement in just a week."

Jaune chuckled, the sweat soaking his shirt reminding him of every training session. "But?"

"It's not enough."

Jaune buried his head in his arms with a groan.

"You can barely get past the one minute mark. No matter how quick or strong you are, it won't matter if you can only use it for a short time and tire out. Don't forget that everyone else knows this technique… and know how to use it better than you. That's not even factoring the experience -

"Okay, Vel, I get it."

He hadn't meant to snap, instantly apologizing as Velvet flinched. She was just laying out the truth, he couldn't get mad at her for that.

Only in a fantasy could such a short period of training get him the skills and powers necessary to defeat his peers. Fairly, anyway. He knew it would be hard, but it was becoming increasingly clear that hard didn't nearly describe it well.

It was, quite frankly, improbable.

But he dared to think that it wasn't impossible.

"You said you've been taking notes, right?" Velvet leaned on the bench as she addressed him, "On what?"

"Matchups."

"Not a bad idea. If I had to take a guess, I'd say your worst one is Blake."

"And Pyrrha."

" _Everyone_ has a bad matchup against Pyrrha."

Jaune snorted, but he couldn't say he disagreed. It was best not to include Pyrrha in his notes, he was probably the closest one to her and even he couldn't spot a weakness. But he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

He had a hundred others to beat first.

"I have some ideas for Blake... I think," Jaune admitted, "Its a little rough though... depending on the preliminaries, I might not even have to face her."

Ideas were his biggest contributor at the moment, which was primarily why Jaune paid as much attention in combat class as he could. He had notes on several people whose weaknesses were obvious, though some were less clear than others.

"I won't say skill doesn't matter. But in fights with people, tactics can level the playing field if done properly." Velvet pressed a finger to his nose, drawing his eyes to hers, "Just make sure whatever plan you have doesn't blow up in your face. Be prepared to think on the fly."

Easier said than done, but Jaune nodded anyway. He would need to be able to adapt if his plans went awry.

But even with all that, without proper control of his aura, they likely didn't matter. So how? How did consistently maintain the raging power inside him?

He had not a single clue.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Jaune, are you alright?"

Jaune looked up, catching the eye of Pyrrha as she looked at him curiously. "Uh, yeah, I'm good. Just reviewing some stuff in my head."

"Oh? What stuff?"

Jaune grinned. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes with a smile. "Right. Can't reveal your secrets to the enemy."

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, it is fine. I'm proud that you are taking the tournament seriously."

"And that is the match!"

Jaune turned to the arena as the fighters came to a stop. Roy Stallion was on one knee, panting for breath. Nadir Shiko's assault rifle just inches from his head.

"Hell yeah! Go Nadir!" someone called out, likely his teammate.

"Guess you were right, Pyr." Jaune admitted.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, even though Roy could fight hand-to-hand and his sawblades could be thrown, Nadir is bit more experienced with close combat. And his gun forces Roy to approach," Pyrrha shrugged, "Still, Roy put up a good fight."

Jaune agreed. He had a very focused, sharp fighting style. Which starkly contrasted with Nadir's more rough, inelegant style.

"I guess it doesn't matter which way you fight as long as you win."

Pyrrha giggled. "Something like that."

Soon enough the next match was called, and Jaune leaned to Pyrrha as Scarlet and a girl named Gwen walked into the arena.

"Gwen Darcy, right? She's the one from the all girl team, right?"

Pyrrha nodded. "She uses throwing knives."

Throwing knives... against a saber and flintlock. Jaune watched as Scarlet drew his weapons, smirking confidently at his opponent. Gwen in response kept the small blades in-between the fingers, taking a stance as Goodwitch began the match.

From the opening, Gwen had Scarlet on the defensive. Seemingly drawing knives out of nowhere, Scarlet leapt about the field - swiping away the knives with his saber. But that proved useless, as more and more rained down on him.

"Looks to me like Gwen has this. It's slow, but she's chipping at his aura."

"Oh?" Pyrrha hummed, "Jaune, did you look at the aura board?"

Jaune looked up. He hadn't checked but seemed so obvi -

"Huh?"

Gwen's aura was lower than Scarlet's. Not by much but it was steadily dwindling. Jaune looked back the match, unable to believe it. But how? Gwen was clearly pushing Scarlet back, but if this continued, her aura would be in the red before her opponent's.

"The knives she is throwing are finite, yet infinite at the same time."

"Really?" Jaune looked down. How could it be both? Logically it made sense for her to have only a set amount. And yet this girl kept the assault ongoing without a break, so how?

And then he saw it. The glint. One of the tiny blades bounced off Scarlet's saber.

Then vanished.

Gwen threw another knife a second later.

"She's… teleporting?"

"Just her weapons most likely, or whatever she touches. But that power is eating her aura quickly, its very possible that Scarlet will outlast her."

"Do you think his semblance helps with that?" Jaune kept his eyes on the match, "I remember that its something like random chance?"

"Similar." Pyrrha said, "It lets him escape attacks he can reasonably defend himself against. In a sense, its like a good luck charm. Only it is self-activated... and not without its pitfalls."

Pyrrha shook her head then. "Unfortunately, Gwen does not know that."

"That is the match!"

"Damn it!" Gwen outcried, storming off as Scarlet was declared the winner. The boy simply shrugging with a smirk before going back to his seat.

Jaune watched as Scarlet's teammates congratulated him. It was no wonder he was so confident, a semblance like that didn't seem to have a counter. No, it was the ultimate counter. A semblance that could save him in a pinch at his command... but it had a weakness?

How could good luck have a weakness?

Unfortunately, Jaune wasn't able to think more on it, as his teacher called out the next pair. "And our final match for the class. Please come down, Mister Arc."

Jaune sighed. He'd gone a few days without a match, so this was bound to happen eventually. He smiled as Pyrrha mouthed as 'good luck', the cheeky girl. Hopping down to the arena, he stood by the one end and nodded at Goodwitch.

"Alright, Vomit Boy! Kick some ass!" Yang hollered.

"You can do it, Jaune!" followed her sister.

Well, he'd certainly try. He doubted the training made a difference, but who knows? Maybe he pull off a win this time.

"And his opponent, Miss Atlan."

Atlan? Wait... wasn't that…?

He regretted everything. Every decision he'd made in life, Jaune had realized how stupid he'd been and was all but ready to take the next airship home. His eyes caught Pyrrha's, and the look in her eyes he was surely mirrored his own. Jaune's heart plummeted as blonde hair and brown skin entered his field of vision.

The second strongest rookie. The person just below Pyrrha Nikos.

Arslan Atlan.

She didn't have on her combat outfit today. Simply sporting a black shirt and pants as if she'd just gotten back from training.

But her face.

It was the face of a predator.

Olive eyes dove into his soul as she took her stance, frown deepening with clear focus. What he knew of her, at least personally, was next to nothing. Jaune never talked to her, or her teammates for that matter, of course that went for a lot of people.

But what he did know about…

"Are you two ready?"

Arslan nodded as Jaune drew his sword and shield. Then chuckled, sneered like his stance was somehow funny. "I guess Pyrrha was the perfect partner for you."

Jaune grimaced.

"Begin!"

Then braced himself. If only it had mattered.

The blast left his ears ringing, like his head had been smashed against a tower bell, and the scent of smoke seeped into his nose.

And sent him flying.

Getting back to his feet, he moved to the side so that Arslan's fist sailed past. Burrowing right into the wall. She followed up quickly by pushing out, sending a wave of palm strikes at Jaune's body. Jaune tucked behind his shield, staggering against the aura aided assault.

She was the second best for a reason.

Keeping to what Velvet taught, Jaune let the aura flow in his arms, helping him tank the hits. But each time her fist connected, the shockwave still rattled his bones. At many points he thought, if the shield didn't shatter, his arms would.

Just how strong was she?

And then her semblance…

Jaune jumped away as another blast rocked the arena, a cloud of fire and ash coming to life. The fighter burst through, firing another blast that Jaune's shield could barely take.

Explosion Inducement.

As if the rage inside her fueled it, the girl let out blasts of explosive fire from her palms. And with how malleable it was, her explosions could vary in size. On top of that, she had an incredible aura reserve, which meant she could chain them for a long period of time.

Not like she even needs it. Jaune bitterly thought as he dodged yet again, this time taking a kick to his shin that scooped him off his feet. He rolled out of the way as she sent a blast at his head.

Arslan absolutely destroyed anyone that wasn't Pyrrha or Yang - no one else came close. And to make it worse, she ended them decisively.

After all, who here could really take a point-blank explosion?

Jaune swung out to counter, but Arslan slipped into his guard and palmed his wrist. Once the sword was gone, she kneed him before throwing a full punch to his face. Blood instantly filled his mouth.

"Ow..." Jaune grabbed her fist, pushing her back to create distance. Yet another wrong move. She reversed the momentum by shooting a blast behind her, driving her knee right into Jaune's jaw. Stunned, Jaune couldn't react quickly enough for her next attack. She hurled him over her shoulder, bombarding him with a heavy blast that sent him crashing into the wall.

Damn it, without his sword, what was he going to do? Jaune glared at the beast, ignoring the metallic taste in his mouth. She had yet to break a sweat, yet carried a snarl like he'd dishonored her family.

Well, he couldn't play defensively anymore. That much was clear.

Squaring his legs, the aura filled his legs. Then he was off, pushing with a burst of speed as Arslan met him head on. His shield was up as she point her hand at him. He heard the blast.

And suddenly she was above him.

 _A distraction!?_ Jaune quickly pushed back, letting her follow-up kill nothing but air.

But she hadn't slowed down. The explosions made her mobile in the air, using the blasts to push herself wherever she needed to go. Jaune took a blow to the shield, letting the flames dissipate before swinging out again.

"Shit..." Jaune could already feel the strain in his legs. He'd thought with a burst of speed, he could finally get in a hit. But Arslan was too good at pressuring.

He had to get distance, maybe then, he'd…

Then Jaune looked at his arm. Had he always worn white wristbands?

Wait, those weren't wristbands!

A sudden tug and Jaune had been launched. A second later, a kick was shoved into his face. And, unable to process the blow, Jaune dropped his shield.

Jaune lied on the floor, hands quivering as he tried to process the pain. He looked up at the aura board, his aura deep in the yellow. Not bad, but against Arslan, it would only take a few more hits.

Meanwhile, Arslan's aura had barely dipped. Jaune was sure the only damage there had been was the usage of her aura.

Damn it! How did he fight someone like this?

"Give up. It's over."

"...no."

Jaune pushed himself up, facing her with his fists raised. "I'm not dead yet."

Arslan scoffed. "Idiot."

Maybe so, but he was an idiot that wouldn't go down without fighting. Jaune dashed toward her, throwing a hard left to get her to dodge. In that instant, he snatched back his shield, bringing it up just in time to take another blast. Then pushing forward, he batted aside another attack and converged.

Leaping back, the girl fired a shot to force him to retreat.

Jaune wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

He leapt off the floor. Holding the shield in front of him to take the blast as as he winded back his fist.

Arslan's head leaned to the side. Letting Jaune fly over her - perfect.

If there had been anything he noticed she did a lot, was that she always led with a right when in close combat. If wanted to get off any damage, then this was his chance.

 _Go!_

Jaune took his shield in both hands as his feet touched the floor. Not stopping for a second, he pushed straight for the Arslan who had just turned around.

She swung out her right fist, just as Jaune ducked to the under.

Jaune swung up with everything he had.

His nose cracked.

He stood stunned, Arslan had whirled around, letting her left elbow slam into his nose. And Jaune's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Weakling." The girl said mercilessly.

Her hand grabbed his face, Jaune's eyes widened in sudden fear. But, against his initial thought, she pushed and pinned him down. And Jaune thought to push back…

Swayed to stop by the dagger at his throat.

"The match is over!"

Arslan sheathed her weapon and backed off. Jaune simply pushing to sit up as he rubbed his nose.

"Well done, Miss Atlan." Goodwitch nodded, "Mister Arc, I would suggest you find a means to play against your opponents fighting style. Perhaps use your shield to redirect the blast instead of taking it full-on - you'd have more aura in the long run."

Jaune nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Goodwitch leaned down to him, moving his hand away from his face. "Go to the infirmary, have them look at your eye and nose."

"Yes, ma'am." Jaune watched Arslan walk off, uncaring about the claps as she returned to her seat.

He wished there was something he could say. To think that there was maybe some flaw in his fighting style that left him unable to win.

But the honest truth was he'd been totally outclassed.

His fist tightened, weakly punching the floor. Even though he knew it would happen, even though he knew it wasn't possible for him to beat her yet, for just a moment…

For just that second, when he predicted her right swing, he believed that he could've won.

Caught somewhere between a grunt and a sigh, Jaune sheathed his weapons before catching the exit.

* * *

 ** _~Event Horizon~_**

* * *

"Damn girl, you were on fire!" Reese patted her leader on the back. Arslan smiled a little, sitting back between her and Nadir.

"It was nothing."

"Looked like it," Nadir said with a chuckle, "You didn't give the poor guy a chance to breathe."

"He has a ton of aura," Arslan rubbed her wrists, "The guy can't fight his way out a paper bag though, best to crush him quickly."

"Thats bullshit, and you know it. Don't think I don't know why you went at him like that."

Arslan waved him off. "Think whatever you want. Maybe I just wanted to see how the worst in our year measured up... guess all those rumors were right."

"Not everyone is like you."

"Damn right, they're not."

"Sheesh, hubris much?" Reese taunted.

If that's what they called confidence, then Arslan accepted that. She preferred to accept the facts, the results. She'd annihilate anyone in this room besides her, otherwise what did she have to fear?

Especially from Pyrrha's pathetic partner.

"I'm just saying, you fought like that match was personal," Nadir glared, "He didn't have his aura up when you grabbed his face you know."

"I wasn't trying to kill him, Nadir. That's why I pinned him. He was out of aura anyway, so -

"No, he wasn't." Everyone looked at Bolin as he spoke, only to follow his finger as he pointed.

Yellow.

Jaune's aura was still in yellow.

Granted, it wasn't too far from the red mark. Another strong hit or two, and Professor Goodwitch would have called the match. Then that meant she only called it because she found the match decisive.

Arslan looked at her hands. It wasn't the worst recoil she had to deal with but had she gone on, it would have started to affect her accuracy and damage output.

That guy could've…

The girl looked to the doors, where not long ago her punching bag had run out.

And frowned.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"At least you tried, Jaune." Pyrrha dabbed the rag at Jaune's swollen eye.

"Nah, I went easy on her." Jaune chuckled. If only he could say that.

Jaune flinched as the alcohol stung at his black eye. Thankfully his nose hadn't been broken, but unfortunately his eye wouldn't be safe until tomorrow. Until then he just had to endure the pain.

Velvet had been less than pleased to see it when they trained hours ago…

 _"What happened to your eye!? Are you crazy!? Fifty pull-ups right now!"_

 _"What did I do wrong!?"_

 _"You've brought shame on your dojo. Upon your master. Repent, you scrub!"_

Oh well, losing sucked, getting punished for losing sucked even more but at least it was over. It was nice to be able to brush it off with some night studying - especially since he'd done all his training for today.

He'd rather not stew in the salt longer than he needed to.

"I'm sure you did." Pyrrha chuckled, sat on the other end of his bed, calling out another question to him, "A Boarbatusk's protective shell is located...?"

"On its back." Jaune answered swiftly, "I did my best though, I guess it was a bit unrealistic to think I could win, right?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "I wouldn't say so. Unless you have no advantage, I'd like to think there is no enemy you can't reasonably defeat."

"Hm. Well, I wish I'd known that when I was in the ring, her semblance is scary. Kinda suits her, with how angry she looks all the time."

"Its suits her..." Pyrrha nodded, "yes, I suppose that's true."

Jaune didn't miss the way his partner's voice lowered.

"Something on your mind?"

"Um, well..." Pyrrha started, placing down the notebook as she twirled a lock of hair, "You're right, Arslan's semblance really is perfect for her. She's always been rather... explosive."

"Oh, you know I forgot you went to Sanctum. Did you know her?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. I grew up with her, Reese and everyone else. We were always sparring each other."

"Geez. I bet that was something to see."

Pyrrha's eyes drifted up, as if she could find the memories in the clouds. "It was fun - back when our skills weren't as polished. It wasn't quite clear which of us was better. But we both tried our hardest every day to surpass one another."

"Classic rivals." Jaune hummed, "I'm kinda jealous, Pyrrha. Closest thing I have to rival is Cardin... and he's, well, Cardin."

Her laugh was brief, something inside his partner killed it off quickly, reducing it back to a frown. "I'm sorry, Jaune."

Jaune looked up at her. "You're sorry? What for?"

"I'm sure Arslan only attacked you that hard to anger me." Pyrrha said, "She... doesn't like me."

"You mean Arslan was attacking harder than usual?"

"I suppose since you were in the moment, you barely noticed. I haven't seen her since Sanctum, so perhaps I am wrong but... she was always more cautious with opponents she knew nothing about. Arslan is the type of person to take every match seriously. But yes, with you, I'm sure she was trying to hurt me."

Well damn, Jaune swallowed. She not only destroyed him, but he wasn't even worthy of being on her radar. If that wasn't a confidence killer…

"It's fine, Pyrrha. That's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Pyrrha -

"It is, Jaune."

And Jaune paused, staring back at his partner. Her expression gave no leeway, like she couldn't be convinced no matter what he said. And Jaune found himself lost for anything to say.

Pyrrha let out a sad chuckle. "Arslan... all she cares about now is winning. Being better than everyone else. She was always competitive but... its like once she tasted victory, she couldn't get enough of it."

"She used to be your friend, huh?" Jaune scooted up to her, letting their shoulders brush.

"Yes. But eventually, it just became about winning to her. I thought we were having fun but, perhaps I didn't understand what it was like to lose so regularly."

Jaune couldn't agree with what Arslan used him for, but he could understand the frustration. What was the point in doing something you love if you were doomed to fail? At the very least Jaune could understand that.

"I'm guessing then that her main reason for being the tournament is to beat you?"

"She will try."

Jaune nodded, looking at his partner as they fell into silence. She was conflicted to say the least, like she was trying to prepare herself for something. And yet so closed off, like she couldn't let him, or Arslan, see how she felt.

But why? Was there something she wasn't saying?

He would've asked, but quickly decided against it. There was bad enough energy between them already, so Jaune chose not to exacerbate it. "Alright, that settles it. Looks like I've gotta beat her now."

Pyrrha's eyebrow rose. "Jaune, you could barely do anything against her in class today."

"Come on, Pyrrha, that was one match. It doesn't count for the tournament." Jaune smiled knowingly, "Besides, didn't I say I went easy?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I have quite a delusional partner."

"Delusional?" Jaune faked hurt, "I'm appalled. Come on, its so obvious that she can't beat me. Much like that girl, Pyrrha Nikos. What a newbie."

"Quite," Pyrrha laughed, "She has no idea what she is doing."

"I know! She tries so hard, but I beat her all the time. I steal the guys from her too."

Jaune threw Pyrrha's long locks over his head, dramatically twirling one lock. "Hey boys, I'm as rough in bed as I am in the arena..."

Pyrrha shrieked with laughter, hiding her face in her hands. "J-Jaune, that's so inappropriate!"

"Hey, you laughed. That makes you as guilty as me!"

Soon enough, their amusement died down. Pyrrha looking at Jaune with a warm smile to finally replace the somber one.

"Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune grinned. "Its nothing."

"No, it _is_ something. It means a lot to me."

Jaune slowly nodded, unable to resist a returning smile as she scooted back to her bed, switching off her light. "Well, we have class tomorrow, we should get some rest, no?"

"Music to my ears," Jaune agreed, but just before he could slide under his blanket, "Sooo... know anything about Arslan I haven't seen yet?"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Oh Jaune, you'll find out soon enough."

"Touche, partner," Jaune smiled as he turned off his light, "Touche."

* * *

 **Another one of those hard chapters that was just hard for no dang reason.**

 **It can be hard to make it engaging since this is simply a tournament. There isn't much game changing, and it does have to delve into a lot of technicality. Hopefully that doesn't come off as boring, but if it does, let me know. And send me some ideas or suggestions in what ways you think this could be improved.**

 **So Jaune got bodied. I mean clearly, Arslan is a total badass. But he also learned some things, and we get some insight more into Arslan and her backstory with Pyrrha. But, if you paid attention, you know there is more to it than that.**

 **I made Arslan's semblance explosions since it seemed to fit with what I wanted for her. She's very Bakugou-like, only less vocal. I base this semblance off the fire attacks she used in canon, very brief scene, but its just so you know this didn't just come out of nowhere.**

 **For some reason, Velvet turned out more fun to write than I imagined. Granted, that's because she barely has a personality in canon in the first place but eh, either way I like how it came out.**

 **Will Arslan and Pyrrha reconcile?**

 **Will Velvet's dojo be repaired?**

 **How long did it take Jaune to do five hundred pull-ups?**

 **That's all from me, thanks for reading and see ya in the next one.**

 **ISA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Napkin! Level Up!

* * *

 **Beta:** Xraymond

* * *

"Three minutes."

The girl was off like a bullet.

Jaune called on his aura to intercept her approach. Her kick pushed back, Jaune closed the distance quickly and thrust forward to grab her arm. Hoping to catch the catch the faunus before she could counterattack.

A narrow miss.

"You're still stiff." She said after knocking him aside with a roundhouse kick, forcing him not just to his knees but canceling his aura control.

"You have to keep it going even if you get hit, Jaune. Stay mobile!"

"I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough!"

Foregoing strategy, Jaune charged. Each swing powered with a rush of aura - if he couldn't play safely and win, then he just had to fight until he got a hit in. And yet she swiped him away, blow for blow - landing quick counters that forced him to retreat.

His shoe scraped the floor as forced himself to hold ground. Velvet had dashed in, fist thrust toward him - instinctively, Jaune raised his guard and aura.

Then, a shot in the leg.

Jaune hissed as he fell over, hands gripping his ankle. "Crap."

Velvet clicked her stopwatch, looking down at him not with a mix of emotions Jaune wished he couldn't place. Disappointment? Irritation? If nothing else, it looked like she'd come to terms with something. Like it had been weighing on her mind for a while.

"I think you're done."

Jaune's eyes widened. "What? It's only been an hour!"

"No, I mean _you_ are done," Velvet clarified, "At first you could go for a minute, now you're barely lasting thirty seconds. We don't train to go backwards, Jaune."

"I know that," Jaune stood, wincing as his ankle ached, "Its just the more times I use it, the less time I have. Especially when I use it multiple times in a row. But I'm fine. I can continue."

"No, you can't. Take the rest of the day off, you aren't in the right mindset to be doing this right now anyway."

"Mindset? I'm perfectly -

Her finger pressed against his lip.

But it was her glare that shut him up.

"Stop being so stubborn. You can't just force something like this, Jaune. You don't have the right mindset, or even the time, to properly learn full control."

Jaune pushed her hand off. "But I need this, the tournament is in two days. If I don't have it by tomorrow..."

"Well then you'll just fail, won't you?"

Jaune winced at the words, like she'd suddenly slapped him. Was she being serious? Did she not realize what that meant?

With the output he'd achieved, it was easy to pour aura into the body part he wanted. He could use the aura properly. But he max time limit per usage was a minute, and that was without something breaking his concentration.

He was faster and stronger for that single minute it was active, but then he needed a resting period to get back the energy back to use the technique again.

That was time he couldn't afford.

"This is our last session," Velvet ordered with finality, "You get rest. No exercise, no training - you'll need to be in your best condition before the preliminaries start."

"But -

"But nothing. This is as far as you can go right now. I'm sorry, but its clear that you needed more time to practice. Time you no longer have. So forget about it, it's just not possible."

Jaune grimaced, the very words stung more than he thought. He couldn't look at Velvet as she walked off, instead staring at the towel he squeezed in his hand.

"I know how you feel, Jaune," The girl said just before she left, "But you'll just have to work with what you _can_ do right now."

It wasn't enough. It just wasn't.

Why was this so hard!? Was he really so incompetent that he couldn't master this so called easy technique? He wanted to think not.

Jaune felt like a fire had erupted in his head. He wanted to believe that Velvet was wrong - he still had the rest of today and tomorrow, everything would be fine!

But she was right. Nothing would be okay if he pushed himself too far and underperformed due only to his stubborn will.

He was so close, he could feel it. It felt like having the lock but not the key. He was right at the cusp of a breakthrough, and yet this wall was just too high to climb. He needed something, advice or a cheat code - something! Anything that could finally let him master the muscle boosting.

But he had nothing. No advice, no cheat codes… and now, no trainer.

Jaune yelled as he threw the towel, burying his face in his hands as he fell onto his behind.

"Damn it!"

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Mister Rod has Miss Talia on the backfoot! An overhead strike! She wasn't expecting that! Just another fine example of Mister Silas's incredible physical prowess! Hahahaha!"

Jaune let out a bland puff as Professor Port droned on and on. He'd been nothing short of giddy since he had been chosen to commentate the tournament. And what was the best way to express that joy? To his students, of course. All class period.

He missed the stories about his cabbage-scented grandpa. But well, at least someone was happy.

The blond checked his scroll, gaze lingering on the message he sent to Velvet just this morning.

" _Please, Vel."_

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Velvet was a quick responder.

 _"No."_

Smacking his lips, he flipped the scroll over, hoping it would dissuade him from trying again. Geez, he sounded like a desperate ex-boyfriend looking for another chance. Velvet had been adamant, and he certainly wasn't trying to undermine her advice.

She wasn't wrong, he understood that. At this point, any extra training would be pointless. This was it. This was the best he had right now.

But he just couldn't accept that.

Just thinking that made Jaune grind his teeth. He wanted to just get out of his seat and head to the training room - screw Port's class!

Another huff, this one a bit more resigned.

He snapped up as the boisterous teacher called the room to attention. "As I'm sure you all know, the preliminary events will be starting on Friday. As such, I have taken it upon myself to explain to you the requirements of the events."

"We get to know what the challenges are beforehand?"

"Oh no, Miss Rose. That would make it too easy," Port brandished a box from behind his desk, flipping out what looked like a blue short-sleeved tracksuit with white stripes on the side.

Emblazoned on the back were the dual axes that symbolized Vale. The word 'Beacon' etched above it.

"To prevent hidden applications and devices in personal clothing, these suits have been made for the preliminary events. They have been made with special alloys that prevent Dust from being weaved into them. Made for all sizes, with schools and symbols to represent each academy."

The next thing to come out of the box were brown boots and white running shoes. "The same goes for footwear, not very fashionable I know, but I'm sure you'll find they are better suited for practical tests."

"That's a lot a measures to go to." Blake pointed out.

"Quite so," Port vehemently nodded with a stroke of his mustache, "In order to promote national harmony, we must put our best effort toward fair competition. Your practical skills can hardly be assessed if one person has a non-talent related advantage above his peers."

Jaune hadn't thought of it that way, but found himself agreeing. The technicalities of the events had to be fair so that it all came down to individual skills.

People like Arslan and Yang were the least hurt when it came to the weapon rule. And even though that left him almost defenseless against them, it wasn't unfair.

People like them put time into learning close combat, it gave them the ability to keep fighting even if they didn't have weapons. A Huntsman couldn't be a one trick pony, after all.

The harsh truth was, if others didn't measure up, then it was their fault. Besides, no one knew what the events would be testing. Which meant everyone would be staring at the same place.

And then the tests would reveal who was truly a cut above the majority.

"Then how will the events go?" asked someone else.

"If all goes according to plan, preliminaries will be wrapped up in two days. Two events on Day one and the final event on Day three. From there,16 qualifiers will have a month period to hone their abilities in preparation for the actual tournament during the festival."

Port smiled, one that looked a lot more malicious than usual. "Prepare yourselves students, the world shall be watching."

And on that dramatic note, the bell rang, leaving Port's words echoing in Jaune's mind. His classmates filed out, and Jaune couldn't help but look among them as he did. So many he recognized, knew the abilities of and how strong they were.

How could he measure up?

"Hey, Jaune!"

Ruby was in his path before he knew it, excitedly rocking back and forth on her heels. She practically vibrated on the spot, like she was holding in some massive plot twist that would drastically change the stakes in his current story arc.

 _Only on TV, Jaune._ The blonde shook his head at the thought, "Whats up?"

"We're going to hang out in the city tonight. You wanna come?"

"Tonight? Doesn't Yang have you on a bedtime or something?"

"Meanie." The girl swiped at him.

"It's like a celebration or whatever," Yang peeked out from behind her sister. Had she been there the whole time? "An ode to the good times before we eventually trick, scheme and plot to destroy each other!"

"Yang..." Ruby groaned.

"What? Its true. And everyone else is going, so you basically don't have a choice. Don't make me tell Nora."

She was right about that. If he didn't show up, Nora would hunt him down like a starved wolf and drag him to the party.

And he'd spent so much time just training and putting together strategies, had he ever put any time toward a break? A night just to relax and enjoy time with his friends?

Its not like he had anything better to do.

"Well, why not? I'm down."

"Awesome!" Ruby chirped excitedly, Jaune half expecting her to do a backflip. She settled for a dramatic finger point, "We're going at nine, and no, you can't be fashionably late because that's not a thing!"

She gave an accusatory glare at her sister before returning to him. "So don't stand us up, mister!"

"Arc's honor." Jaune smiled. Happy her message had gotten through, Ruby threw out a quick goodbye and made an even quicker exit.

Jaune gasped and shielded his face as papers were sent flying - the burst of air sounding much like a small cannon. The red blur had barely been in his vision for a second.

Ruby hadn't always been _that_ fast… had she?

"Looks like she's been training hard." Jaune said, drawing the lingering Yang's gaze.

"You're telling me," she responded, "Up as early as six and back as late as ten. She's really putting her all into it. Or she has a secret boyfriend."

"She does, hasn't she always said Crescent Rose is a boy?"

"It wouldn't be a secret then, genius." Yang laughed, sitting on the desk.

"Still, I guess that means she wants to win."

"Yeah... Weiss was one who pushed her into action. But its more than that. Our Dad is coming to watch us so Ruby wants to make him proud. And Mom."

"Oh... right." Jaune nodded. It was a good goal, an honorable and selfless one. A hard contrast to himself.

He hadn't thought much on winning it for anyone else's sake. The honest truth was it was all for him. Comparatively, it didn't feel very honorable compared to Ruby. It didn't sound very hero-like.

"Ha, my drive to win isn't nearly that selfless."

"Good," Yang shrugged, "Doesn't really matter _why_ you want to win. Whatever motivates you to get the job done is worth it if you ask me."

"Hm. Then what about you?"

"Me? You wanna know all my dirty secrets?" Yang sneered.

"Yeah, tell me how to beat you so its easier for me. Seriously."

"Aw, poor Jauney," Jaune waved Yang's pinching finger away, "You're gonna have to work to get me on my knees."

"I really hope you're talking about a surrender."

"I mean, technically it _is_ a surrender."

Jaune groaned, doing his best to shut out the image as Yang cackled. "Anyway, for me... I don't have a deep, philosophical reason. I mean, I like competitions and stuff but if you're asking me if I have a personal reason to win... I just wanna see how far I can go."

She was testing her limits. Pushing herself to go farther than she was before. That was... surprisingly tame. And as Jaune thought about it, despite Yang being a lover for combat and adrenaline, her reasons for it, or even being a Huntress, were obscure.

It didn't sound like she was in it for the victory, or rewards or praise. Yang didn't seem to care about those things.

She was self-driven, and likely would only be satisfied if she found herself improving.

"Its kinda the same for me." Jaune smiled a little, "I felt like, at first, I didn't think I would do that well at all. But now, I really just wanna try. I want to think differently than I used to."

"And what do you think now?"

"That I'm gonna need a lot of luck. And maybe some blackmail."

"So long as its not me or Ruby you're blackmailing."

"Wow, no love for Weiss and Blake?"

"They're big girls. Weiss could stand to be humiliated a little."

"You're a terrible teammate." Jaune shook his head before he looked at his scroll, still flipped onto the table, "Say, Yang, when you use the muscle boost technique, what does it feel like to you?"

"That old trick? I learned that in my first year at Signal..." The girl paused to think, "Not much to say, I learned it pretty quickly. I guess it felt warm, like something was swimming in my body. Professor Birch was always all, 'Aura is like a river, and you are the riverbank, blah, blah'."

"Did it ever feel like you might hurt yourself, or the aura would?"

"Mm... sorta. Like, you know if you put too much energy into one area without full control it can tear your muscles? When I first learned it, I had that problem." The girl flexed one arm, "Especially since I used it most often in my arms... but, at least for the time I had a way to supplement it."

"Supplement it?"

"Like a temporary training wheel, you know?" The girl gestured to her chest, "Instead of just in my arms, I let the aura in my chest too. Just cuz i didn't have full control yet. Doing that, it was a bit easier to control."

So she made the technique slightly easier by letting the aura spread out a bit more. It was a good idea.

One he had tried.

Velvet had even suggested it, which was why he let the aura fill his upper legs too. But even that was still strenuous - he still couldn't hold it for very long. So much for asking advice.

"Damn it." He muttered.

"Something up?" Yang questioned.

"No, just tired, that's all."

Yang quirked an eyebrow but let it go as she jumped off the desk to wave goodbye. "Well, anyway, we're both late for class. Luckily for me, Professor Peach is too timid to say anything. You however, have Oobleck."

Double damn it.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"You're coming to watch?"

That was the last thing Jaune expected to hear - especially from his family. But sure enough, once he answered to find his oldest sister calling, she dropped the news immediately.

"Yeah, the families get free tickets in the mail. Thanks for letting us know, by the way." She said sternly.

"Well I didn't know, its a surprise for me too."

"Mm-hm. Anyway, of course we're coming. This is the biggest event of the year, right? Don't you want your sisters cheering for you?"

"Translated: Don't you want your sisters to laugh at you?"

"Pff," Viola scoffed, "Don't be an ass - only Triste and Vert are gonna laugh at you. Mom is even taking off work just to come see you."

Well, that was a surprise. She worked a lot, and was almost always gone. But she'd actually taken off of work to come see him? Jaune couldn't help but smile a little.

"I guess I just didn't think Mom or Dad would care.

"They care, Jaune. Just because they didn't want you to become a Huntsman but that doesn't mean they hate you now. "

"I know..."

"Then stop being so negative. Focus on kicking some butt. Can't have you embarrassing our family, right?"

"Yes, because it's clearly only me that does the embarassing stuff."

"You were not this snarky when you were a baby - a lot less ugly too. Come see us after the first day events too, got it?"

"You're the ugly one!"

"I love you too."

Jaune pocketed his scroll, scratching his cheek as the smile got a bit wider. And yet with it, a daunting realization. His family was coming to watch - that was great! But now he was under much more pressure to win - crap!

Shaking his head, he put those thoughts away. Pushing open the doors to head back into the restaurant.

Everyone was vibrant when he returned to his seat - and thankfully his food had arrived too. They'd chosen a nice outdoor grill bustling with people. The air was a meal all its own, laced with seasoned meats and veggies that brought the atmosphere to life.

Normally they sought out smaller, more obscure places due to Pyrrha, but thankfully very few people actually stopped to bother her.

Likely due to the preliminaries.

"I'm telling you, its a foolproof plan!" Nora announced, pointing her fork at all those who dared to defy her logic.

"And what, pray tell, is this incredible plan that will absolutely beat Pyrrha?" Weiss scoffed.

"She has a weakness for chocolate!"

"N-Nora!" Pyrrha responded in a panic.

"Its a guilty pleasure she refuses to admit to. But I assure you, what I speak is the truth. Right Ren?"

"Whatever you say."

"See? So, when I'm in the ring with her," Nora acted out her plan, "I'll fire a grenade that'll unleash a chocolate scented gas! Pyrrha won't be able to resist smelling it!"

Nora's eyes waned, and she stumbled on her feet. "But what's this? She's suddenly so... sleepy... and bam! It turns out that mixed with the chocolate was also sleeping gas! And as she passes out, she'll look up at the woman who beat her, and she will know never to mess with Nora, the Destroyah!"

"Inspirational," Yang clapped, "Someone get her a medal!"

Jaune couldn't resist laughing, much like the rest of the table. It was such a weird, feel good atmosphere.

Weiss simply shaking her head at Nora's antics, but there was a distinctness to that ever present scowl. Ever the purveyor of logic and reason, it still looked like she was enjoying the madness.

Blake and Ren, so stoic and unresponsive unless addressed, but Jaune didn't miss their tiny grins as Nora went on and on about her story.

Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha were riveted by the tale. And Pyrrha simply rolling her eyes at the obvious flaw in Nora's plan - the fact that she said the plan aloud.

But this wasn't the first time they'd all hung out together. Whether it was study sessions, shopping or going to the arcade, the made time just to relax and be around each other.

But the day after tomorrow, friendship would be out the door. And it would be crush or get crushed.

 _So enjoy the fun, the hard stuff is around the corner._

With renewed vigor, Jaune dug in. Reaching to grab his drink and...

"Eek! Jaune!"

"Sorry!" Jaune grabbed some napkins quickly before the drink he knocked over could spill onto the girl - letting them soak up the water. Unfortunately he couldn't soak the water out of her food.

"Dolt, you ruined her meal." Weiss remarked.

"I'll pay for it and a new one, Ruby. I'm sorry." Jaune continued to mop up his mess.

Then paused.

He looked at the napkins, their entire form drenched. Completely coated. Another was much more dry, only a corner of it touched the water.

 _Wait…_

The entire napkin. Its whole body was filled with water.

Its entire body.

 _His_ whole body!

" _Like a temporary training wheel, you know?"_

Jaune shot up, hands slamming the table, unintentionally drawing everyone's attention. Instantly he tossed his wallet into Ruby's hands. "Buy yourself and your sister anything you want - I've gotta go."

"Wait, what? And did you say _anything?_ " Yang questioned.

"Jaune, we just got here..." Pyrrha rose, "What's going -

"I'm not hungry." Jaune said with haste, "In fact, I just remembered I'm a vegetarian. And a minimalist at heart. Plus I'm getting fat, so I better go for a jog, a long one. See you later!"

She called out to him, but he'd already bolted out the door and down the street while fumbling for his scroll.

It was so obvious! How had he not realized it!?

"Jaune? Look I told you -

"Velvet, meet me in the training room."

"This late?"

"Just be there!" Jaune hung up. Wait, shit... he couldn't make Velvet wait for him too long. He could catch a cab… but he'd just given Ruby all his money!

He had to get to the ship dock. And fast.

Jaune looked at his hands and feet, swallowing as he thought about the limits he'd come to with the technique. But if his idea was accurate, then it should be easier, right? Was there a better time to test it than now?

He didn't think so.

Jaune squared his legs, closing his eyes to focus his aura. It swirled in his stomach, spread into his legs.

And everywhere else.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Where is he?"

Velvet's slipper tapped the floor. Eyes drifting off periodically just as her patience did. She'd just laid her head down after a long hard day of dealing with Coco's... Coco-ness. It barely helped that Yats and Fox seemed to be on board with her shenanigans this time too.

She lived with a bunch of maniacs.

But even that was nothing to the madness of her pupil, who dared to incite her fury by waking her when she really wanted some shut-eye.

If this was some stupid joke, then by the time she was done with him, he wouldn't be able to enter to tournament!

That was probably the reason he woke her up.

Thinking back, she hadn't wanted to tell him to stop. She remembered the look of total dejection, like she'd betrayed him somehow. And even though that wasn't true, she still felt she had.

He was willing to go to whatever length he needed to improve. Even when watched him struggle through pain and injury, never once did he stop or decide he'd had enough.

 _Shouldn't that remind you of someone?_

Still, it didn't change the fact that she'd been here for ten minutes and he still hadn't shown up. This better not be some attempt to spite her.

Because Velvet Scarlatina was not above retribution.

With a yawn she paced the room, hugging her arms to stave off the cold. Her ear twitched as she heard footsteps approaching... fast. Turning her head, Jaune skidded into sight.

Then jumped right at her in a sudden boost. "Dodge!" he called out.

Velvet quickly moved to the side, Jaune's punch missing by a mile. He flipped in the air, rather smoothly she might add, and landed perfectly.

Too perfectly.

"That was a little slower than before. What happened?"

Jaune threw out his hand, showing something before her. "This napkin is wet!"

"Uh... okay?"

Jaune clenched his fists together. A wide, goofy grin on his face. "Its so clear now, my aura is too big for me to have full control of right now. I just don't have that kind of time."

 _That's basically what I said..._

Bolts of white shot off his body, coalescing around him. "So instead of pushing the water in one point, I have to let it spread out. Like Yang said! I won't have as much as much speed or physical strength but I have enough to fight and maneuver! And... I can maintain it!"

Jaune threw out a fist, tearing the air. It was confident, strong - and the smile accompanying it left no doubt in Velvet's mind that he had found an answer. "You're right, Vel, when you park a car, you don't leave it in drive. But for me, I need to _keep_ driving! I get it!"

Velvet wasn't sure how he came to that conclusion with a napkin. It was definitely a weird analogy for training aura.

But it worked.

 _Not bad._ Velvet watched as Jaune showed her his new movement. Instead of taking the beaten track, he'd gone off on his own and figured out a way that worked for him. Her pupil had leveled up.

Was she impressed?

Maybe a little.

Excitedly, the girl took a stance, letting her own aura brim to life. "Are you sure about this? You don't have long to test out how much aura this will burn through. We're gonna have to work through the night."

"I think I have more than enough aura for that," Jaune smiled proudly, he took out his scroll and set the timer, "Three minutes."

Velvet's grin widened. "Okay, you sounded a little cool there, not gonna lie. But let's see if you can keep up with me. Ready?"

Jaune grinned, clenching his fists tightly as he smiled right back.

"I am now."

* * *

 ** _~Event Horizon~_**

* * *

Arslan thrusted out her hand.

Her forearm jerked back as the blast came to life - the powerful snap rang in her ears and forced her opponent to back away. Bolin had jumped out of range, his staff at the ready as he awaited her approach.

Which meant…

Arslan whipped around, gripping her wrist with one hand as she fired again.

Reese shrieked, her approach from behind stuffed. But it was too late to dodge and she blown right off her hoverboard. She lied in a crumpled heap, barely a whine before she slumped still.

Arslan ducked as the butt of Nadir's gun swung into vision, then quickly reversed the motion when his knee flew toward her. They traded hit for hit, but he wouldn't last long.

She stunned her partner with a blow to his chin, snapping his teeth together. Quick with the follow-up, Arslan grabbed his collar and hurled him into Bolin, who had just charged in to attack.

They got back their bearings, but it was fruitless. Arslan punctured their defensive line, sending Bolin flying with an explosion. And again, Nadir swung back - she liked his tenacity, he never seemed to shirk despite having to fight her in her element.

But just guts wouldn't be enough to beat her.

She barraged him, if he blocked a fist, he took an explosion. If he shielded his eyes from the light, he took a harsh strike as punishment. Not a new experience for him, or Arslan - she was used to making her opponents crumble.

Except for one.

"GRAH!" The fighter roared, the decisive explosion downing the last of her teammates. After looking them over, she checked the time.

"You guys aren't finished yet. Come on, we still have thirty minutes."

Bolin had just gotten up, taking Reese into his arms. "Reese and I are done for tonight."

"She's fine," Arslan said as she approached, tapping the girl's cheek, "Reese, get up. We aren't done yet."

"We are done, Arslan," Bolin said vehemently, "We're out of aura and perhaps you could not tell before, but she is unconscious. You've been working us to the bone - its late and she needs rest."

His glare held, telling Arslan he would not be swayed. The leader thought to say something back, but ultimately waved him off with an eye roll. "Fine. Go. See if I care."

But Arslan couldn't help but watch as Bolin walked off, the boy whispering something to Nadir before leaving the training room. It was a cold silence then - Arslan just looking back at Nadir before the prompted her to speak with a shrug.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing."

"He said something about me, right? He always does." Arslan crossed her arms. Her fingers trembled, and while she could feel her aura at work to heal her, it didn't do much for the pain.

"Well, you two don't see eye to eye on much. If anything." Nadit said, rubbing his neck as he sat next to her, prompting her to follow.

The girl frowned, wishing she could shelve her anger, but it always faded slowly. Like the scent of ash left after extended use of her semblance. Stupid Bolin... always acting like he knew what was best for the team. Its not like Arslan chose to be the damn leader, but she accepted it and chose to push her teammates to be better. Stronger.

Maybe he never said it, but he didn't ever believe she could be a good leader.

"Fuck him. I don't care."

"Whatever you say."

Nadir's nonchalant response made her fingers tighten, and she turned away in an attempt to ignore him. What was the point of a partner if all they ever did was disagree and berate her?

Then she sighed. "I just wanted them to get better. They're so... complacent."

"And that's a bad thing?"

It was. Bolin and Reese were hard workers, they always put in their best effort, but it didn't look like they wanted to push themselves further. Was that not what every Huntsman strived for?

That was what Arslan thought, she couldn't ever see herself being totally complacent with her skills.

There would always be another height to reach.

"Not everyone wants to be the best, you know." Nadir advised sagely, "They only entered because you asked them to."

"I wanted them to try - they could at least to do that."

"And they are. They're doing it to make you happy."

Nadir's words put a stopper in her throat, and she huffed instead of responding. Damn it, why did he have to say that?

"What about you? I figured you would want to go to bed too."

"I have my reasons," He answered simply, "Besides, I'd catch the heat later for leaving you all alone."

She scoffed. No, he wouldn't have... much.

"I'll apologize... again."

"Give them a break tomorrow, okay? They've been giving it their all." Nadir said, and Arslan flinched as he gently rubbed her knuckles, "And yourself, you're gonna need it."

The girl sighed again, snatching her hand back. "Fine. Look, you're tired, I can tell. Go back to the dorm, I'll be fine on my own."

The boy rubbed his chin, "Nah, think I'll stick around. You need a sparring partner."

"And that's supposed to be you?"

"It usually is, right?"

And what a fool he was for it... so ready to fight her despite the fact that she'd beaten him handedly every time. Sometimes Arslan believed he enjoyed getting his ass kicked. He was a slow learner, her partner, presenting himself like a wall that refused to be broken.

Except he did break. He just put himself back together after every defeat.

Often she wondered what really motivated him to act that way. He didn't care about winning. She was sure he'd just spend the day napping instead of entering the tournament.

"Anyway," Nadir said as he stood, "Ready for round four?"

Arslan created space between them and took her stance. "Thank you. For staying with me."

And Nadir gave her a look. One that she'd seen before, however rarely. It was look that made her feel very self-aware, like perhaps there was something on her face. It looked like maybe he'd say something big…

"Always."

...but instead chose against it.

Probably to stop her from training, to get her to take a long break. But he surely knew after all their time together that it wouldn't work.

Red hair and green eyes flashed into her head, a spear pointed at Arslan's grounded body. The heat, it came back - sparks burst out of her hands as the mere image propelled her aura into action.

This time, Arslan would not fail.

This time, she'd crush Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

 **Sorry about all the setup, but this chapter is the end of Jaune's training period. Next chapter goes right into the first event.**

 **I needed to make it believable for the ability Jaune learns to be useful, reaching a breakthrough on his own to make all the training worth it.**

 **Since in writing you can't really have a training montage, but at the same time you can't have in depth training too much cuz it'll get boring. So I tried to find a good balance. So him getting advice and tips from multiple sources felt organic and real, at least to me.**

 **So Arc Might has finally mastered Full Cowl, but will it be enough? Maybe.**

 **Also delving a bit into some other characters, namely Yang and Ruby and their motivations. While I do believe they are the types to put in their best efforts in what they do, its generally less compelling since they don't have anything to lose by not winning.**

 **This is pretty much why I chose to give POVs to Arslan and Weiss whose motivations have more stakes to them. But more on those later.**

 **Speaking of Arslan, I'm glad to see people are curious about her so even though her scene is short it really brings to light a lot. Like what she prioritizes, what she strives for. And what she is ignoring and/or not noticing. Wink, wink.**

 **Will Jaune's discount Full Cowl be enough to win?**

 **What will Yang and Ruby buy with Jaune's money?**

 **Will the napkin ever dry out!?**

 **I dunno. What am I, the writer?**

 **ISA**


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick note before you read…**

 **Because this chapter contains many POV shifts, I have leftnormal dividers in place of the title tag I normally use to break up scenes. This is to ensure you all recognize the action in each split is going on at once. The only 'new scenes' are the ones that start after the title tag.**

 **I'm sorry if this sounds confusing but I just wanted to clarify that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Jet, Set, Yang!

* * *

Jaune closed the locker.

Today was the day.

He smoothed down his preliminary uniform, honestly surprised at how fit yet loose it felt. Everyone else was much the same, getting on their uniforms as the eagerly - or dreadfully - waited for the doors to open.

We're getting dressed for war. Jaune thought, taking into account the dozens upon dozens of young men who had trained all their lives for moments as this. It was crazy to think; all of them would be fighting for the same thing, and only one out of them all could claim it.

It wasn't a good time to measure, Jaune knew that. But it was all he thought about ever since he got up this morning. It felt like he brushed his teeth and combed his hair just to enter the gallows.

No, he couldn't get scared.

There was no telling what could happen, he just had to put his best effort forward. His family was watching. Velvet was watching.

He had to discard his worries for now.

 _"All competitors please enter the stadium at this time."_

The boys filed out, chatting amongst themselves as Jaune lagged behind.

"Are you nervous?" Ren sidled up to him, those analytical eyes saw through him at every turn.

"Ha, me? Nervous?" Jaune joked weakly, "You're being crazy, Ren."

The boy shook his head. "Don't feel too bad. I'm a bit anxious myself - I'm sure you know I don't particularly crave events like this."

It just wasn't Ren's thing, which Jaune understood. That he let Nora convince him to do so was a surprise in and of itself, but at least, Jaune was thankful that he wasn't the only one scared.

"Let's just do our best," Jaune said as confidently as he could, "Think of how good your bed will feel when we're all done."

Ren chuckled. "Believe me, I am."

And as their group pushed through the doors, sunlight took over - shining it brilliant rays through the hall and blinding Jaune for a second. And with it, even the hollow whispers in the hallways drowned out for just a moment.

Then, the world was revealed.

The massive coliseum brimmed with zeal. Every single seat was occupied, with people excitedly cheering as the boys came out the right door and the girls on the far end. And what diversity - people from all over were here, from every corner of the known world, cheering for the school that represented their countries.

Jaune felt like he shrank, knowing that thousands of eyes were on him and his peers when the stopped before the podium. Not, not even just a thousand.

The number was nothing compared to the people watching on TV. A mere fraction compared to all the eyes on the event.

It really was as Port said.

The whole world was watching.

"And we are under way," said teacher spoke vibrantly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 40th biannual Vytal Tournament, well, the preliminaries anyway!"

Port's ecstatic voice egged on the crowd, which burst to cheer in response.

"Yes, it is indeed a marvelous day, Peter," Oobleck continued, "Our students are teeming with talent this year, I dare say this is shaping up to be an explosive tourney this year."

"Oho, so true! With a total of eighty participants, this will surely be an event we will be talking about for years to come! Now, with our intro out of the way, let us go down to Professor Peach, who will explain the rules of the events."

On command, Professor Peach stepped onto podium, the stadium hushing as she pulled the speaker up.

"V-very well..." She stammered. Shakily adjusting her gigantic glasses as she fought for the right words to use, "Welcome c-c-competitors to... oh, they already said that, I'm sorry... u-um... w-welcome to..."

 _Poor Professor Peach._ Jaune sighed. Who thought it was a good idea to make her stand before a crowd? The woman could barely teach her class without panicking from the pressure.

He just hoped she didn't look at her shadow.

There didn't need to be another incident.

"T-the first event, oh dear..." The poor teacher trembled freely, constantly pulling at her collar to help herself breathe. It didn't help, "It's a... a..."

The woman flat out collapsed.

"A knockout already, Peter! Professor Peach must be very excited!"

Jaune laughed a little, some men coming by with a stretcher to take away their defeated teacher. She put up a good fight. Goodwitch quickly replaced her, shaking her head for a moment before taking over.

"As our esteemed biologist was saying, we shall be jumping right into the first event," Goodwitch waved her hand above her, a screen popping up to announce the game to the world.

Obstacle Course.

The stark contrast of the crowds cheers and Jaune's heavy swallow reminded him that everything was real - that he hadn't read the words incorrectly. He wasn't sure how to take it, especially since it was a far cry from what he expected.

"The airbus behind you will take you to Field Zeta - built specifically for this event. The rules are quite simple. The first person to cross the finish line is the winner."

Jaune could hear Ruby's excited squeal even over the murmurs of everyone else. He couldn't blame her, this event was perfect for her.

"Lastly, combat during the course is allowed. This test favors speed, but also reaction time and quick-thinking. The entire event will be broadcast on the screens for all to see, so put in your best efforts. And with that said, all competitors board the ship and prepare yourselves."

Jaune swallowed as he followed his peers, people already muttering about how they'd approach the event. Some loudly complained, others claiming they had it won already - it was a truly a mixed bag.

Then, how did Jaune feel about it?

Taking a seat as he searched his for answers. Shifting through his brain to find some clarity as the drawbridge closed.

Okay, it was a race.

Which people had the best chance of winning?

Ruby was a given. Her semblance almost guaranteed her the win. But there was next to nothing he could so about it, as he wasn't nearly as fast as her even when using aura. If by some chance he got a lead, he wouldn't be able to keep it very long.

Who else?

Looking around, he wasn't totally sure - as he hadn't seen everyone fight before. The best option he found was Blake, whose naturally speed, reflexes and balance were perfect for getting past obstacles. Then Weiss, as she had speed boosting glyphs that could propel her both in the air and on the ground.

But again... what could he do about that?

It was becoming increasingly clear that Jaune didn't have an option for stopping them. The biggest challenge would be the course itself, the means of delaying or stopping the biggest threats was almost non-existent unless he got a lead.

Interference was allowed when the race started, so was their anything he could pull off that might get him a lead?

If there was, he couldn't think of any.

Across from him, Jaune saw Ruby sitting with her team, chipperly humming. He'd never thought Ruby could seem smug, but out of anyone she had the most reason to be confident. The advantage she had was, quite frankly, unfair. Which was great for her.

But terrible for him.

And then he caught another, Arslan. Leaning against the wall, not far from Ruby, watching her.

And she didn't look worried. At all.

In fact, she watched Ruby with focus. Like she was reading something about her that Jaune couldn't see - a carnivore who had found her prey.

That couldn't be good.

* * *

"Bun-bun, stop fidgeting. He's going to be fine."

Velvet ignored her leader. There was no way for her stop worrying, how could she? The event hadn't even started and Jaune's chances were slim.

Fingers clenched together, she watched the screen. The ship had just landed at the field, and in the absence of the competitors, the crowd was shown the various obstacles that would be on the track.

Some were no problem, others not so much.

The muscle boost would be his key to victory here, which meant he'd have to start with it right away to get a lead on the others.

"What do you think?" Fox asked, "Can he win?"

"Probably," Velvet responded curtly, "Most likely not."

The best she could realistically see him finishing was somewhere in the middle, which wouldn't be a bad placing overall in terms of score. But since the main tournament included only the top sixteen, then any place later was no better than last.

Even if this was just event one, he needed to make a statement. Getting a strong finish in the first sixteen was what he needed.

If he could take one of those spots and hold it, then everything would be fine.

 _But can he?_

The competitors were gathered at the gate which lead into the course. The wide area opened up into a rocky crevasse that started out wide and expansive, but from the overhead camera, Velvet could see it got more narrow.

The students spread out, standing as one large group as Goodwitch took her place at the side.

"Hey look, explosion girl is up to something." Velvet heard someone say.

Indeed she was, the girl pushed through the sea of students, only stopping when she stood behind a specific person.

Ruby Rose.

She could see Jaune as well, who had opted to stand in the back. Even from here, she could see that Jaune was unsure - he stood readily, but it was clear there was doubt in him.

 _Believe in yourself._ Velvet wished she could say, but her hopes would go unheard. It was up to Jaune now.

The countdown began.

 **3\. 2. 1.**

 **Start.**

A flash and a bang all of a sudden. A big one at that.

Velvet gasped as students were sent flying from the origin of the blast, kicking up a cloud of dirt, those not affected dashed ahead.

"Wait, where is Jaune? I can't see him." Coco asked.

Velvet wildly looked around, wishing she could blow the dirt cloud away herself. Thankfully it was starting to clear, soon enough she found her pupil.

And her jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Jaune's breaths were steady as he jogged, keeping a quick but smart pace behind the horde of bodies.

 _Dodged a bullet there. Or an early death, I should say._

It didn't take away from a small guilt he felt for not warning Ruby once he saw Arslan approach. It was obvious then what Arslan planned to do.

The truth was, he needed Arslan to do it.

Nothing against Ruby, but if he had any chance of winning, then the most polarizing factor needed to be taken out. And even though it was perfectly within the rules, it just sucked that his friend had to be the target.

Ahead, he could see people pushing against one another, the tall rocky walls had given them plenty of space at first. But it was short lived as the path narrowed, confining people into one another. He'd predicted that though, which was why he chose to stay in the back.

If he'd gotten caught in that trap, it would be difficult to get out.

Catching up, Jaune quickly climbed over them, leaping from shoulder to shoulder to get across.

"The hell you think you're going, Jauney-boy!"

The blonde swerved out of Cardin's reach, followed by a few others that tried to hinder his progress. Once he found solid ground again, he resumed the jog, alongside dozens of others who cleared first trap.

 _Who is in the lead?_ He wondered, keeping to the side of the course as they finally broke the rock alley. Already people were trying to stop one another; rough shoves, clever uses of their semblances, whatever they needed to get ahead.

The temptation to use his aura cloak did come to mind, but Jaune shook his head. If he revealed that too early then he'd only make himself a target. Right now, no one saw him as a threat.

For now, it needed to stay that way.

As long as he kept up a steady pace, he could still pull through. He was already somewhere in middle place after passing the crowd, a solid start. But nowhere near where he intended to finish.

The next hurdle revealed itself once he looked up.

It was a gigantic tunnel, like on a highway or the mouth of a monster. Several people had already went through.

And Jaune was glad they did.

Explosives upset the deceptively peaceful path, rocking the tunnel and knocking unaware racers off their feet. It became a chain then, as once people were sent flying, they only fell onto more of them. Creating a cacophony of blasts that walled out those yet to enter.

Going around seemed like the next best option. But some had tried it, the wall was smooth and had nothing to hold on to. Without traction or some kind of aid, they just slipped into the chaos.

Luckily, whoever had the tools to counter the tunnel left something behind.

A rail of ice, extended from the ground and through. Allowing whoever made it to pass through unharmed.

 _Weiss._ Jaune deduced, at least it was his best guess. She was the best he'd seen when it came to controlling dust, and more specifically, ice. This had her all over it.

But the rail was too thin, and even if he got on it, his shoes wouldn't be able to use it effectively.

"Yahoo!" Jaune caught Sun flipping above, following after a another faunus who created webs to stick to the ceiling. Following his example, Sun swung from the ropes left behind.

"Monkey see, monkey do." Jaune shrugged. Aura filled his legs, just strong enough for the instant he needed to spring.

With a powerful leap, Jaune reached out and secured one of the webs, the momentum carried him forward and he jumped off again to grab another. It was rough, and a bit awkward, but the idea proved lucrative.

"Sick moves there, Jaune!"

Having caught up, Jaune caught Sun's attention. Stuffing his approach, the faunus threw a swift kick Jaune's way. Ducking, Sun's foot hit the web instead. Taking that chance, Jaune jumped toward the wall - lightning shot off his feet as he bounced off it.

 _Keep it constant._

He shot from one end to another - no longer forcing the aura to do what it couldn't. He didn't get the best distance out of it, but in such a narrow space, he didn't need it. Sun had regained his bearings to chase him down, but by then, Jaune was too far ahead.

Jaune took in a breath as he cleared the tunnel, shoes skidding in the dirt. The aura vanished and he couldn't deny that he felt a bit winded, but he wasn't in pain, and that was all that mattered.

Jaune pushed forward, moving faster now. This wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

"What a lead from Miss Schnee! One of Beacon's brightest, it should come as no surprise to see her efficiency with ice Dust at work!" Oobleck quipped.

"But Miss Atlan is catching up - Miss Schnee will have to be sure not to take a direct hit! And, what's this? Miss Belladonna has intercepted her!"

It was what Velvet expected, watching as the big screen showed Arslan reacting to Blake's sudden appearance. Those three had the best mobility of the first years - it was proof enough that they cleared the third obstacle so quickly. Though she definitely hadn't expected Weiss to use Dust in such an archaic way.

That she went so far as using Dust in its most primitive form just to have a tournament advantage…

Jaune would have to watch out for her.

"Your training proved to bear fruit," Yatsuhashi said from next to her, "He has cleared the minefield."

So had many others, Jaune was still way behind. And though he'd picked up the pace, at the very least he was somewhere in middle place.

Granted, it had worked out to lag behind. Whether he predicted the bunched up crowd or not, it had definitely worked in his favor since he had no personal means of clearing the minefield.

Using other people's resources to his advantage. That was good.

Velvet watched attentively, her pupil passing through a zone to reach the next course. This one would be a harder.

She hoped he had a plan.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The broad chasm in the earth was like giant mouth. Just begging for victims.

Jaune's lips pursed in focus, squinting at the sunlight in his face as he crawled along the tightrope. There were very few platforms useful enough to cross the breach, and even then, they were so far apart that jumping would not cut it.

It wasn't worth the risk.

It was a slower route, he knew, but he had no other options. Ahead he could see others finding their own ways. Some created their own paths, others confident enough to jump…

"Gyaaaah!" Some unlucky soul hollered upon missing the mark.

A true hero, that one.

Clearing the second rope, Jaune dashed to the end of the platform and seized the next one. A mane of blonde hair swung into vision; Yang had just reached the next platform.

Ambushed suddenly by Nebula.

If the girl realized her mistake then, it was much too late. A single punch sent the girl flying, unluckily for her, not to the other side of the trench. And sadly she had nothing to grab to save herself.

"Sheesh..." Jaune still found himself stunned at Yang's pure physical strength. The girl literally sent people flying with just a punch.

But knowing he was this close to reaching her, Jaune picked up speed to cross the third platform. By then, his fellow blonde had already made her way across. He couldn't make that jump, but he was sure he could catch up if…

Or not.

"You bitch!" Someone hollered.

Yang gave her crowd a cheeky wave as the fastened rope gave way - destroying the path forward. Her mission accomplished, she continued on.

Jaune stared at the dangling rope, wondering if perhaps there was a means to reattach it. But not even those stuck on the platform with him had a plan - they were quite literally trapped unless someone could make a path.

Jaune fought for an answer, looking around for anything he could use. The path was linear and yet diverged enough to warrant backtracking. He could muscle boost across to another platform, it wasn't too far out of reach.

But he would certainly injure himself. Which was out of the question.

He could see another rope that had been cut halfway, leading straight up to the next path. But again it was too far, at least if he was able to grab that, he could climb the rest of the way.

So what could he do?

And it was there that he saw him. What was his name... Sage?

Crouched on a platform across from his, he took a running stance and Jaune followed his line of sight.

His rope to the end had been cut too. No, his rope had been attached to theirs, so it ended up going down too. Meaning they were aiming for the same landing point.

The man could jump. Jaune didn't know if it was his aura or semblance, but he'd seen his leaping power in fights before.

He could _absolutely_ clear the rest of the crevasse.

Looking between both, Jaune judged the direction at which he would go. Backing up, Jaune got ready, eyes locked on target.

He couldn't reach the other end on his own.

But if this worked, he wouldn't need to.

In a burst of green light, Sage burst forth, Jaune right behind him. With a force that shattered the edge of the platform, Sage ascended like a giant bird. Bending his legs at the crux of his leap Jaune flew straight toward him, reaching out for something to grab.

Not the most pleasant landing, but Jaune's hands took hold of Sage's leg and he held tight.

"What the hell!?" He yelled, immediately kicking Jaune in the face, "Get off!"

But this only made Jaune hold stronger, ignoring the hits. The additional weight had slowed his ride's ascent, but he'd already cleared most of the distance.

"I said let go!" Sage barked, pounding at his head.

"No way!" Jaune held tight, finding a better grip on his waist. They were rapidly descending now - burrowing through a canopy of trees now past the edge of the cliff. And it was as twigs and branches scratched his face that Jaune instinctively let go, hitting the grass hard.

"Ugh..." He groaned, touching his throbbing head. "That hurt..."

"Then this'll hurt more!" Sage growled.

A hard blow, forcing the air right out of his gullet. It sent him careening through the brush, past the trees.

Over the side.

The river below fast approached.

Scrambling in a panic, Jaune's aura filled hands reached out, latching onto the edge by digging his fingers into the dirt. He sighed with relief.

Crawling back up, Jaune pushed on. Quickly catching sight of Sage, and Yang who wasn't much further. He soon caught up, a group of students spreading apart as they pushed past thick foliage. Sticks and leaves smacked him, but Jaune kept going - surpassing racers one by one.

And then the treeline broke, opening up a huge clearing.

"Eat this!"

Jaune quickly evaded as a body flew past him, wasn't hard to guess who'd done it.

Those who got too close to Yang were quickly knocked back - the beast's hair flying wildly behind her as she kept the lead. The one who seemed to give her the most trouble was Sage, but even then, their duel of strength was dead even.

But it was as they pushed apart, clearing space to overtake them, that Jaune spotted his next problem.

"Robots!" someone helpfully screamed.

Yang's fist collided with one, punching straight through the machine's hide. But the Spider Droid powered on, flicking her with one leg. But Yang hardly let the blow stunt her progress, instead pushing off the ground and over the robot to get across.

Sure, she'd passed the one.

But there were quite a few left.

As the distance closed, Jaune was sure to watch their legs for an attack. Calling on his aura once more, he zipped in and out of range, using their wide openings to pass them. He jumped at the moment one attacked, then kicked off its head to avoid a follow-up. Whether it pursued him or not, he didn't have time to worry about them.

Sage burled through one, destroying it entirely, while Yang grabbed another's leg and hurled it to the side. They weren't ahead by much anymore, Jaune could see the path coming to an end.

Well, past a graveyard of disassembled robot parts. And a lone figure running through it.

Jaune's concerns spiked upon seeing red hair.

Throwing her hand back, the girl careened a storm of metal at her pursuers. It would expend a lot of aura, but he was too close to dodge. Jaune flinched as the makeshift projectiles pelted his aura, forced to slow down and avoid the bigger ones.

Yang cried out as she swung back, Swinging a Spider Droid arm out of her path. Unfortunately, this sent it right Jaune's way.

It pierced the ground as he dive rolled out of the way, then scrambling up, Jaune summoned his aura cloak to catch up with the powerhouses.

Yang had quickly noticed him, that brief shock giving Jaune the chance to strike. She evaded however, throwing an amused smirk his way.

"Thought you were the chivalrous type."

"You're not a lady on the battlefield."

A smart man knew better than to ignite Yang Xiao Long's competitive spirit. Unfortunately, Jaune had not thought ahead on that, hastily backing away as the girl attacked back.

They cleared the remains of destroyed robots, a pure mess of machines left by the one competitor whose semblance benefited most from it. He could see her ahead, and didn't doubt that he could catch up. Pyrrha was far from slow, but it was definitely not her area of expertise.

But first… revenge.

With an aura powered jump, Jaune aimed for Sage again. Tucking his legs in readily, Jaune struck out, nailing his target right in the back. His guttural wail was satisfying to hear, not only knocking him off kilter, but slamming his face into the ground.

He yelled something, but with dirt in his mouth it wasn't very clear. And by then, Jaune had already gone ahead. "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not!" he called back.

It was just him and Yang now, aura cloak still going strong, Jaune didn't see any reason to stop now. And yet Yang kept pace, even overtaking him if he didn't force himself to move faster.

With a roar, Yang swung again, Jaune quickly dodging. But each dodge slowed him down, and if he took even one hit, she could very well take him out for good.

Thinking quickly, Jaune snatched up as slab of metal, holding it firm as Jaune's fist collided. The force was still strong, but it held up and Jaune was able to create distance between them.

Then the path inclined.

With a grin, Jaune jumped and hugged the metal slab. Upon landing, he rode it like a sled. His hair billowed behind him, almost lost in the thrill of wind rushing past before he saw his partner again. She'd had the same idea herself, taking the metal shield with her once she reached the bottom…

And into the final stretch.

Not far ahead, he could see the last three. Blake was in a steady third, but Weiss and Arslan were quite literally neck and neck. The path was narrow once more, a split between the forest. Weiss glided speedily across a path of ice, frequently boosting herself with glyphs.

And Arslan, loud and destructive, chained explosion after explosion to push her jumping distance further. Barraging her opponent at every chance she had.

If he kept this up, he'd be in fifth. That was good!

...right?

Jaune lowered his body into the sled, hoping that might somehow increase his speed. Was it too ambitious? Too unrealistic? He'd gotten this far though, he was literally at the cusp of victory.

So no. Jaune Arc would not settle for fifth.

This was possible, he just had to -

Jaune hadn't noticed the protruding rock in time.

In the moment of surprise, his aura lowered, and his kee took the brunt of the collision. Knocked right off, Jaune tumbled the rest of the way down with rocks tearing at his skin. He came to a crashing halt at the bottom.

Okay, well that hurt. But he was fine, he could still go on.

"Agh!" Jaune screamed, hands shooting to his knee as he fell. He wanted to deny it, but could feel the burn inside his leg.

Forget running. He could barely walk!

No…

No!

His right leg howled in pain as he forced himself to stand, but as if an arrow shot through it, the pain knocked Jaune back down. All because of one mistake.

He was going to lose just because of that!?

Struggling proved useless and Jaune could only stagger forward a few feet. Only now did he find himself out of breath, aura still wavering but he was reaching his limit now.

On the incline, the others were catching up. Yang was in the lead, but at least twenty people were right behind her. In no time, they'd surpass him. He'd be out of top 16.

Damn it!

* * *

"What's wrong with him!? Run, Jaune!"

Velvet could barely contain herself, now stood as if she contemplated running there to pick him up herself. He couldn't hear her, she knew that. But she'd acted on instinct. Just moments ago she'd been cheering him on, taking the obstacle course on so smartly. Maybe he wouldn't get first, but 5th or 4th were great placings either way.

But now he just lied in the dirt. Struggling to even stand.

Had he pushed the muscle boost too hard?

Velvet's hands on clenched tighter together, so hard they hurt, watching with her eyes wide and heart beating furiously in her chest.

 _Come on! Think of something!_

* * *

What were his options? Looking back and forth, Jaune gauged the situation. Many were coming down the slope now, and if they passed, he'd never be able to catch up. And ahead of him, Arslan and Weiss would soon take first place. He was hurt, he could barely even move.

The odds weren't good. In fact, they were damn near impossible. But he wasn't giving in.

Not while Velvet cheered him on. Not while Arslan looked down on him and called him weakling, daring to think that he couldn't beat her. Not when he'd promised himself, promised Pyrrha, that he'd take this tournament home.

"I'm not losing!" Jaune cried, now stood before the slope, sights set on Yang.

This was suicide.

He staggered forward as fast as he could, standing before her as she finally came to the end. She reacted quickly with a right swing, but Jaune had anticipated that. Grabbing her arm, he karted her over his shoulder and slammed her onto the ground.

He took that moment to get what he needed, then jumped in front of her.

It would need to be a straight shot.

Then, as she got up, her lilac eyes bore into his with rage. "Vomit Boy, you must really have a death...wish..."

Jaune expected to be afraid, hell, his legs shook at the mere consideration of it. He was a peacemaker by nature, and tried his best never to instigate chaos. But peace wouldn't help him win this time. When Yang's eyes locked onto his hand, he knew instantly to brace himself.

Had he meant to pluck so many hairs? No, truthfully he'd just needed one, but well, the more the merrier.

Or in Yang's case, the more the _angrier._

Teeth bared and eyes flared as the blood red orbs of a demon brimmed to life. Her hair blazed with the power stored inside her, and a fist reared back with all the might she could muster.

 _I hope this works..._

* * *

Pyrrha grinned as her target fell.

The metal slab she used coiled around Blake per her will, binding the girl in a cocoon. Powerless, she laid on the ground and Pyrrha mouthed a silent sorry as she passed.

She wished she had a better idea for the two in the lead, but alas, the finish line was moments away. And even though she boosted her speed with aura, it would take too long to catch up.

Third place wasn't bad but… still.

And then she saw it, the form flying above her. It sailed, like a falcon tearing through the air. It was a person for sure, but it was as if they'd been fired out of a cannonball.

 _Jaune?_ She marveled.

The boy took control of his flight, righting his trajectory as he very quickly surpassed Pyrrha. And fast approached the two in the lead. White lightning sparked off his body - just how much aura was he burning through? But it was most powerful around the legs, and he tucked them in just as his feet touched a tree branch.

Whether it was a scream of agony or passion, it made no difference, he vanished an instant later.

Like a sniper round, he streaked right across the stage - a destroyed branch and pure white trail of aura left in his wake as he crossed up Arslan and Weiss. They noticed him far too late.

Jaune landed right in front of them, strong arms raised up to be the wall they'd not get past.

Pyrrha clutched her own neck as he clothelined them both, their bodies jerking forward from the sudden stop. Jaune's eyes narrowed in pain as blood gushed out of his nose, his cheek visibly swelling. His victims fell to the ground.

Inches from the finish line.

* * *

"YES!"

Velvet jumped out of her seat, her overjoyed cheers nothing compared to the sudden shock and joy of the crowd.

"Peter! Peter, did you witness what I witnessed!?"

"By jove, Bart, I could not say I saw this coming! What an unexpected turn of events! Ladies and gentlemen, Huntsmen and Huntresses, your winner for the first round, Jaune Arc!"

Velvet truly could not believe it, hugging Coco as she squealed happily. For a moment she felt like she could cry, watching the feed as her friend lied on his back after crossing the finish line. He was hurt, suffering from some rough injuries…

But he smiled nonetheless. A fist raised into the air.

He was here.

And now the whole world knew it.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

 _No... way…_

On her knees, Arslan's hands trembled.

Her eyes were saucers, staring blankly at the ground as if she couldn't tell if it was real. She quivered on the spot, trying to make sense of what she'd just witnessed.

It was there. First place. It was right within arm's reach.

But then…

Her throat burned- a disgraceful reminder of the attack so sudden that she hadn't been able to raise her aura in time. Darkness had threatened to consume her on impact, which was much more fortunate than the Schnee girl. Hacking for breath and struggling to move it allowed not only Pyrrha to get past her, but Xiao Long as well.

While Arslan had just barely gotten her hand across to claim fourth.

No gold, no silver, not even bronze.

Just… NOTHING!

Her blood sizzled, like acid had been injected into her skin - the girl grinding her teeth together so hard, she thought they might break. Her nails tore at the ground, trying to reach the first place spot she so deserved. She couldn't even bother to be angry at those who bumped into her as they crossed.

Her eyes were on one person alone. And it sure as hell was not the one she expected.

Jaune laid there, sucking in sweet victorious breath. Clenched inside his fist, the title of first. A title reserved for the lead, the strongest…

The best.

This weakling! This neophyte... had beaten her!? Taken her out of nowhere and stolen the spot she worked so hard to get!?

And smiled while doing it!

Her breathing hitched heavily, murder in her eyes as she glared at him. The rational part of her mind told her to turn away - that looking any more would only make her explode.

But she could barely hear that voice.

Her furious roar was too loud.

* * *

 **If it wasn't obvious already, this fic is heavily inspired off My Hero Academia. It wasn't my intent to essentially copy it, but I'd rather not derail now since I'm six chapters in. This will surely turn some people off, which I understand, so if this displeases you, I would not blame you for no longer reading.**

 **Primarily its just this Prelim arc that will borrow heavily from the Sports Festival, while the main tournament itself will branch off.**

 **The first event began and ended in one chapter! Well, I am trying to move quickly after all.**

 **One of the biggest issues definitely is the character POVs switching, I wanted to show Velvet's reactions to Jaune's issues, as well as to provide crowd reactions and commentary from Port and Oobleck to show who was in the lead.**

 **Stories like this really are suited better for TV.**

 **The Pyrrha scene was one I didn't expect to do, but I figured it would have more impact for Jaune to pull off the win through her perspective. Its important, that moment, specifically for Pyrrha.**

 **Originally I had a big explanation prepared for those that still don't understand the reasons behind the story and competition. But then realized it just wasn't worth it.**

 **Opinions will vary on Jaune's win, that's just how it is. It gets tiresome to explain myself when I've already laid out the details in the story itself.**

 **At some point its no longer worth trying to explain.**

 **Now of course if some want an explanation, I try to respond to reviews more regularly now and you can also PM me.**

 **Anyway, Jaune bodied everybody. How will his peers react to essentially being schooled by their year's weakest candidate?**

 **Oh Jaune, he can never get a break.**

 **Also a huge shoutout to my man SofluwYerg, who inspired the Professor Peach scene. He has a great Torchwick centered fic called From Lawbreaker to Lecturer and I recommend it. Very underrated talent.**

 **Will Professor Peach ever conquer her fear of public speaking?**

 **Will Arslan finally take anger management classes?**

 **Why do I keep asking questions that never get answered in the next chapter!?**

 **There are answers reader. Or well, I guess there really aren't. XD**

 **ISA**

 **How will he handle it?**

 **We shall see!**

 **ISA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tournament Arc, chapter 7:** The Top of the Hill is a Lonely Place

* * *

 **Beta:** Voltegeist

* * *

Velvet clapped with vigor.

Jaune was the first to get off the ship, and immediately the crowd had gone nuts. The sheer volume of them together matching the commentary of the professors. Jaune himself rubbed his neck, a pleased but weak smile. He felt he didn't deserve this.

But he did. He'd earned it all.

"What an exciting beginning," Oobleck announced, "And congratulations to Mister Arc, who would have known he would be the one to win the first event?"

"It is a shocking outcome, Bart. But with quite a clear message - sometimes the man best suited for the job is not always the one to succeed. As Huntsmen, we must be flexible! That we may overcome seemingly undue odds. Mister Arc here has shown us the potential ingenuity of the next generation!"

Velvet smile grew wider at the thought. It really was as Port said, this first event was a very clear example of brain over brawn. And she could help but tingle at the thought that her apprentice had pulled it off.

Perhaps he'd earned back the dojo's honor after all.

And then, as the crowd settled and the student gathered before the podium, Professor Goodwitch addressed them. "With our first event concluded, I will now announce the rules for the second."

A projection popped up, a birds-eye view of the stadium. Only now it had expanded and become wider, with sections inside cut off by multiple walls. And Goodwitch said but two words that sent the crowd into a frenzy. "Battle Royale."

"At random, everyone will be separated into multiple groups and put into a section of the arena," Goodwitch continued. The projection warped multiple dots in separate areas of the field. Zooming in to exemplify several people in combat.

Then something odd happened... the walls they were encased in buried into the floor. And a dozen new warriors jumped the current group.

"The walls restrict your area of control, however every three minutes, a few walls will collapse. Gradually widening the field... but also introducing more opponents."

So it was a test of circumstance. Surrounded by enemies on all sides with the only defense between them being a temporary barrier. But once the barriers fell, the stakes rose. Velvet could only shake her head, they were really going at the newbies hard this year.

The faunus quirked her eyebrow curiously as staff handed out headbands to some of the students. Instructing them to be tied around their wrist, arm or head.

"Places 2nd though 16th - which shall be referred to as _Reds_ , have the same colored headbands. A single _Gold_ headband for 1st. Those without headbands shall be known as _Greys._ "

Another projection, three people represented by the three headbands. "The objective is simple: have a red or gold headband before the 20 minute time limit expires. You may hold only one, though they may be taken interchangeably."

Velvet nodded her head in thought. It was much like a capture the flag game. The headbands were the top sixteen spots, so whoever held one at the end of the round secured a spot for the third event.

But then, what was the point of 1st place having a Gold headband? If the sixteen spots were essentially the same, then the color didn't matter.

Did it?

"This of course means you can strive for Reds simply because they are more plentiful" Goodwitch said, "Though you may be aiding a rival in your passivity. The gold headband awards the holder a significant advantage in the third round. However…"

Velvet watched Goodwitch's gaze turn from all to one. A single student. Stood at the fore of his peers. Her next words couldn't have been more polarizing. "If the first place winner of the previous event still has the golden headband by the end of this round, he is automatically excluded from the 3rd. Securing an immediate spot in the Vytal Tournament."

Velvet's eyeballs nearly bulged out their sockets.

The crowd seemed to understand the weight of this as well, if their raucous cheers were anything to go by. Velvet didn't think there could be such a palpable bloodlust. Everyone's eyes were on Jaune, who coughed awkwardly as he no doubt pretended not to feel the attention.

It would've been easy to say it was unfair, but under such a condition it was the perfect test of survivability. Pure luck and tactics wouldn't save him from a swarm. The second round would test Jaune's ability to face a mass of opponents with years more experience... and more than enough motivation to destroy him.

It was no exaggeration to say the numbers would be a hundred to one, as anyone with common sense would seek the gold. If only to ensure Jaune didn't get assured a spot.

"We will begin the event after a twenty minute break, use your time wisely." Goodwitch finished off.

The students were released, and her pupil was the first to bolt. Velvet quickly went after him.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Weiss touched her neck as she looked in the mirror, wincing as the pain came back to her.

It felt like she'd been blasted in the neck with a shotgun. A disruptive pain, puncturing her aura and punching the air straight out of her throat. And that was the last thing she remembered before surrendering to darkness.

Waking up to attain 43rd.

Blake and Yang leaned against the wall - neither had really said much since they met up. Ruby sat in the stall adjacent from them, and not a peep had been uttered since she shut and locked the door behind her.

Weiss thought to say something. Anything. But no matter what she thought of, it wouldn't make her partner, or herself, feel better. The feeling of being conquered mere moments from victory left her fuming as if the water in her body was at a boil.

What _Schnee_ got 43rd place!?

Yang had gotten the best of them, a stellar 3rd compared to what the rest of them achieved. Blake had gotten 50th due to Pyrrha's trap and Ruby…

The fastest student by far, the one whose semblance guaranteed her the win… got last place.

Poor girl hadn't even gotten a chance. Blown into unconsciousness the very moment the event started. The girl had put forth so much training; more energy and passion than she saw her put into her weapon. Only for Arslan to force her out. It was a crummy feeling, failure. Weiss could sympathize.

An even crummier feeling was that Arc of all people took it from her!

Not Pyrrha, not Arslan, not even Yang. Jaune Arc. The person who essentially had no right to win, had taken the first event in nothing less than a superb fashion. The girl sighed, hoping that being honest with how she felt would somehow spark a conversation. "This... is not a good feeling."

"You're telling me," Blake nodded.

"Yeah..." Yang nodded. Weiss could tell she wanted to say more, seeing the girls fingers clench around her arms through the mirror. Since she saw her, Yang touched her hair on and off as if the answer might have waited in it, "You all saw the replay, right?"

Seen it? Weiss could barely stop watching it. Her eyes were glued to the screen back on the ship, unbelieving of what happened. It was such a stupid, suicidal, unfathomable plan that had somehow worked out. Jaune had to be a madman to resort to taking Yang's full semblance-powered punch just to win a damn race.

If Weiss had done the same, she'd have been knocked out right away. She simply did not have the aura, or recklessness, to take that kind of hit. It was stupid.

And it worked.

"I just... I didn't think he wanted me to punch him, I just attacked you know? Everyone knows I don't like my hair getting messed up..."

"Yeah, Jaune knew alright. " Blake added.

Yang's lips pursed, eyes closing as though trying to contain another outburst. "Yep..."

Weiss could at least take respite in that she wasn't the only one frustrated. Yang probably didn't care about the victory, but a weakness of hers had been thrown in her face and used against her. Jaune was being praised for calling out and shaming her. Not on purpose of course, but that was the cause and effect.

Weiss even more so. The fact that Winter would be watching the tournament put pressure on her enough, but Weiss didn't doubt her father was watching too. She could see him now, chuckling in his seat. And then Winter, would she be disappointed? Ashamed?

"Ruby, are you okay in there?" Blake asked, lighting knocking at the door.

The girl came out a few seconds later, Weiss didn't miss the traces of tears. One might have said it was just a game, just a tournament. But it was a tough pill to swallow for them all.

As Ruby passed her, and Weiss thought to reach out, she stayed her hand. The traces of tears were discouraging enough, but the girl's focused eyes and wound fists showed her a side of Ruby rarely seen.

She was the first to leave the bathroom, Yang shrugging at the others before following her out. Weiss sighed, urging Blake to follow them. As soon as they stepped out, Weiss looked down the hall. And immediately seethed.

Jaune was with Velvet for some reason, both sitting by and talking. A goofy smile on his face like he hadn't just crushed them.

That he hadn't just crushed _her._

A part of her felt it irrational to be upset, but could she really help it? No one liked to be beaten. And speaking of that, Yang noted as they saw someone approaching the duo. Teeth bared like a predator on a hunt.

"That doesn't look good."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, a little." Jaune nodded, hands gently rubbing his ankles to stave off the pain. Aura or not, the overexertion of energy he'd used and sacrificed would not heal. Not in time for the second event.

"I guess it would have been too lucky not to suffer any recoil," Velvet added, touching his face to check his broken nose, "At least you still look cute."

"Pff, thanks." Velvet stroked that side of his face and Jaune grimaced as the pain shot through his teeth. "Ow, careful..."

"I should be saying that to you. Yang could have broken your jaw."

"Probably a fair trade in her opinion."

"I'm serious."

Her voice was lower, more direct. And when Jaune looked at her, he didn't see the smile of pride or the excitement that had her hugging him when the met up. "I get why you did it, but don't rely on such crazy ideas like that anymore."

"What?" Jaune gaped, "But I won with it."

"At what cost?" the faunus countered, "I wouldn't be the first to say that your plan was mad. But that's just it - mad. No one, except apparently you, would poke the bear like that."

"It feels like your saying I shouldn't have done it at all..."

"No that's... ugh," Velvet took a breath, "I'm proud of you. Really. But I don't want you to come out of this tournament with injuries that won't heal. You still have to become a Huntsman after this, don't you?"

In that, he could see her point. But it felt like she was worried for nothing. He was in it to win. And if he had to do a bit of self-sacrifice, he was fine with it. Still, it's not like he could tell Velvet that.

"So promise me you won't do this again."

Jaune looked at her, considering her concerned look for the briefest moment. "I -

He'd barely gotten a response before a shadow loomed over. His collar snatched up, back pushed against the wall as olive eyes bore in blue, inches apart. "What are you playing at?"

"W-what?"

"Is that how you get off?" She roared, "Acting like a total weakling so that you show people up later? Is that what this is!?"

"Get your hands off of him!" Velvet said immediately, pushing Arslan away, "What is your problem?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"That big head of yours couldn't possibly fit up your ass, so I have to wonder where all of that hubris comes from."

"Its none of your business. Back off."

"How about I -

"Alright enough," Jaune grabbed Velvet's wrist to keep her back, "Vel, its not worth it. Arslan, what are you looking for? An apology?"

"You didn't beat me."

"Those results say otherwise, fourth place." Velvet snickered.

"You call that a fair fight?" Arskan rounded on the faunus.

"No, I call it being cut off at the neck."

Arslan's aura brimmed, and she looked poised to attack. Only for Jaune to push himself between them, "You need to leave. I get that you're mad, but it's just a competition..."

"Just a competition, huh? For a second, I thought you might know what you're doing. But you don't have a single clue what you've started!"

Jaune just stared. What he started? What in the world could that mean?

"Is there a problem here?" Jaune turned to find Pyrrha standing not far from them. Her expression near unreadable.

"Something up?" Someone else asked. Yang.

Jaune swallowed, sure to keep Velvet back as Arslan gauged the situation. It felt like a pre-battle standoff - different sides congregating against a common enemy. He had to give it to Arslan, she didn't look intimidated in the slightest. Which, in her case, Jaune wasn't sure was a good or bad thing. "Hiding behind your friends, huh?"

"I'm not hiding," Jaune glared back, meeting her eyes head on. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest, and he quelled his voice to keep it from trembling with it, "I'm right here in front of you, Arslan. Just like I was back on the course."

Her eyes flared. "You little -

"So do something. Go on, no one is stopping you, but ask yourself if it's worth it." Jaune stepped forward, waiting as the girl's fingers curled with hunger. Jaune couldn't be sure what would happen, only that he was welcoming it more than he thought he'd be.

It felt good to see her angry. Frustrated. Maybe now she understood how he felt during their match.

Jaune held in a sigh of relief as Arslan backed off. Glaring at the assembly of trainees as if marking them in her bingo book. "You're real confident with an army behind you," she spat, "But I don't care how many of you there are, I'll crush you all."

Jaune swallowed. Her claim was tall, an order he knew logically she couldn't fill. And yet... he somehow believed her. That she'd in some way make it happen.

She pointed to Jaune, specifically at his forehead. "Keep that headband there, would you?" A loud snap from her opposite hand, burning the floor at her feet. Smoke and ash filled the air. "Makes your face an easy target."

Then she stormed off, pushing past Pyrrha and taking the tension with her. Almost. "Um, thanks everyone." Jaune said to the group.

Silence.

A shiver ran up Jaune's back - the lack of an answer, the slow seconds that ticked by as they stared back was nothing short of cold. But they were his friends, right? He was just thanking them for looking out for him. There was a small, fleeting smile before Pyrrha turned to go her own way. And it was like she'd never been there in the first place.

Team RWBY hadn't lingered for much longer. Ruby and Blake didn't respond, for reasons Jaune could only guess. Yang was much like Pyrrha - a small grin to acknowledge him but when she turned to leave, Jaune had a feeling that smile didn't last.

The straggler was Weiss. Winter froze over the ocean when their eyes met. And from it, its wrath, a blizzard was soon to roll in. Then just like the others, she turned and left without another word.

Jaune just looked at Velvet then, who could only shrug back. The blonde rubbed his head defeatedly. "Do they hate me now?"

"I don't think its that serious, Jaune," Velvet said, "But you did wound their pride. That in and of itself is serious."

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's a consequence of competition. Not your fault." Velvet said, "Just think of how frustrated you are when you don't get the results you want. It's the same for everyone else. And take this as a compliment... it probably hurts all the more knowing they were bested by someone undoubtedly weaker than them. You did pretty much embarrass them on live TV."

He hadn't meant for any of that to happen. The only thing he wanted was to win, but had he really not considered what he was taking from others?

Thinking about it now, it should've been obvious. To win the tournament, he had to keep everyone else from winning it. He had to beat them, crush them, do whatever he had to in order to stay on top. And now here he was, the main course of the second round.

"So in the end, all I did was paint a target on my back..."

"Basically."

 _ **"Competitors, return to the field. Round 2 is about to begin."**_ The horrific words of Professor Port echoed throughout the hall, paradoxically locking Jaune's legs still.

"Destiny calls." Velvet patted the boy's shoulder.

Jaune groaned.

"You'll be alright. Just stick to the game plan. Run, run some more, and if that doesn't work then you probably weren't running enough."

"Can I get that in writing? Preferably on my headstone when the school sends my body home." Jaune rolled his eyes.

Velvet hit his shoulder with a grin. "Be grateful, its the best plan you have. Anyway, good luck. I'll be watching."

Jaune watched as her form got smaller and smaller before disappearing into the distance altogether. Leaving him in the cold, dead hallway, alone. He eyed the scorch mark on the floor, grimacing as he tried not to imagine what it would look like on him.

The crowd beckoned, their cries stretched into the stadium in anticipation for the next battle. Turning his chin up, Jaune chose not to keep them waiting. He thought back to the group, it all still fresh in his mind. He'd been wrong in that moment - the common enemy they gathered against wasn't Arslan.

It was him.

* * *

 **Short chapter is short. I've been working my butt off recently, which is why I've put in less time to write.**

 **So not much happened, primarily it's just everyone's reactions to Jaune's win. I find moments like these important since we can see how the characters' actions have affected one another.**

 **Anyway, I'm happy with the reaction everyone had with the previous chapter. I did not expect you all to like it so much. So thank you, it's a chapter I'm really proud of.**

 **Many are right in that this fic does use a lot from MHA, and I'm sure you've seen some examples in this chapter too. But this is where it starts to branch off, since this event is very different than the Sports Festival.**

 **Will Arslan ever control her salt?**

 **Will Jaune end up looking like that burnt floor by the end of the second round?**

 **Will my baby ever** _ **actually**_ **come back!?**

 **Find out next time on** **Dragon Ball Z** **Tournament Arc!**

 **ISA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** The Ladies love Jaune

* * *

 **Beta:** Voltegeist

* * *

The rumble of the rising walls was humbled by the brouhaha of the stadium. She was cast in shadows, stripping her of clarity. A clear head. She knew where she was, what she planned to do. Even if her mind was not all the way with her.

Why hadn't she said anything?

Congratulations, Jaune. That was great, Jaune. She could have said that. Anything like that. He'd been right there, staring back at her with that goofy smile she'd come to endear. He wasn't thinking about the tournament, about his win. He wasn't reveling in it like so many others would.

In the moment, he was looking at his friend. His partner. Not a rival. And what had she done?

She walked away. Tried to smile, but ultimately failed upon realizing what she had to do. Maybe it was fear of being two-faced, of somehow lying to him by being friendly.

Was she going to one minute play an ally and then the next an enemy?

The logical side of her said it wasn't that simple. Trying to create sides in a tournament was silly, and a bad form a sportsmanship. And with that came another thought: Was she angry?

The immediate answer was no. Of course not, it filled her with joy to see her partner succeed. To see him reflect the potential she saw in him and show it to the world. He'd her expectations.

No. Surpassed them.

Was she a hypocrite? For expecting something of her friend and being shocked when he went above them? It sounded like she was trying to weigh him down. That he could only be 'this good'.

But that wasn't what she wanted. Yet what she wanted also wasn't this. _This_ feeling.

Granted, it had to be similar for the others. Particularly Weiss and Yang. Ruby had been much more focused on someone else, and if looks could kill…

She'd have to watch out for her this round.

But Pyrrha knew her partner. Knew that he was probably blaming himself. Which wasn't wrong, but it wasn't right all the same. Maybe there was nothing to say. Maybe only action mattered at this point.

It would have been easy to say were she in Arslan's or Weiss's position, she'd have been able to deal with that situation. That she would not have been so unaware as to not be prepared for a scenario like that.

But then, she would have been a liar.

And again the girl recalled the moment when she touched her neck. For a moment feeling like she might choke and cough just seeing what happened to Weiss and Arslan. Champion or no, that attack would have done her in.

The truth was Jaune had beaten her. Her partner. The one she'd been pushing to enter and do his best had done just that. And now here she was, unable to stop thinking about it. And as she recalled the feeling, the realization. She feared the result. The tingle that ran up her spine and tempted her thirst.

The girl looked around her crowd. A few familiar faces here and there, her heart sank at the hope that might get Jaune.

Figures. She'd have to just find him then.

Readying herself, Pyrrha took in the looks of her foes. It was an assortment of color - confidence, dread, concern. Natural feelings. She had a mix of those every time she entered the ring.

But when the fight began? When the blood was moving in her body? There was nothing quite like it.

Again the visage of her partner flashed in her mind. The clothesline. The strength. The cleverness and intuition. Her lips twitched into a weak smile that slowly grew steady, strong…

And wide.

* * *

 **~Tournament Arc~**

* * *

 _I'm gonna die._

Rays of sun provoked sweat, kept Jaune's senses sharp while observing the field. It was plain, not much obstructing terrain. Which, true to his terrible luck, made his area more of a cage than an arena.

He could feel the eyes of another group behind him. A chance glance told him that they'd spring to attack as soon as the wall fell. And that would be the end of him.

Of course, that was assuming he managed to get past his own group.

Undoubtedly they felt they'd struck gold. Thankful to whatever deity deigned them the chance to swipe the crown. Cardin practically licked his lips - feet squared, ready to pounce. One of Sun's teammates, Neptune, looked fairly confident. And the pack of others cut off any other means of escape before the match could begin.

Oh, had he mentioned Sage?

Jaune thought perhaps to smile, hoping he could send a hidden message that there was no bad blood between them. But Sage eyed him like as a man hungry for vengeance should. There was even a hint of a grin, and to drive it home, Sage slashed his neck with his thumb.

But well, after the first round? Jaune probably would have thought of a thousands ways to kill himself too.

Who had he angered that his area of the stadium had to be a corner? Three tall sides sporting seats for the audience while the only path to freedom was right behind him. He was trapped, no ifs ands or buts about it.

Yes, this was totally fair.

It was a loud shudder that made it clear the walls stopped rising. And any lingering ambience was gone, replaced with a stagnant air that wanted nothing more than occupied again. Perhaps it would be happy with his agonized screams.

Jaune slapped his cheeks. Why was he freaking out? He had a plan, damn it!

His situation was unique to him alone so there was no better option than to run and hide. Velvet had as much as confirmed that. It couldn't be argued…

Jaune rubbed the smooth wall, looking back and forth between it and his opponents. The truth was, in this corner, he couldn't run nor hide. He was a mouse against a dozen cats.

Five minutes? He'd be done for in one, guaranteed. What chance of survival did he have?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Battle Royale is about to begin! Ready competitors?" Port's eager cheer was damning no man deserved.

 _No, I'm not ready!_

"Splendid. Let us begin the countdown! 5!"

Jaune widened his stance, leading his foes to do the same.

4!

He swallowed hard - fists squeezed so tightly he felt he'd puncture the skin.

3!

The plan was to run. But if he couldn't run, then he had to find a way to survive until then.

2!

He had to win this. By any means necessary.

1!

Even if meant…

"Begin!"

The fighters were poised to spring. Actions decided. The fools - Jaune was way ahead of them. A swift forward motion. Followed up quickly by a practiced spin. A fling there, and a two-step. The beat bumped in his head, egging his body to follow suit.

A one-two with his hips, left and right. Sleek movements made plainly aware to his audience.

"Oh, how unexpected! Mister Arc is... how do I say this... busting a nut?"

"No, no, no, Peter! It is busting a _move!_ My word, you must work on your grammar!"

Jaune's face reddened as the stadium filled with laughter. And he didn't even need to look to know that some were likely recording it. They could have their laugh - he was used to the humiliation.

"Whoo! Show me those tight buns, baby!"

God damn it, Coco.

"What the hell are you doing, Arc?" Cardin griped, "This ain't a damn dance party."

Sage nodded. "The match has started. Quit fooling around."

"Its not?" Jaune feigned, flaring an arm back as he stuck a pose, "Might as well be. I don't really see a reason to fight you guys in the first place."

Jaune kept the smug grin up, even through the blatant silence. The once excited grins of his opponents dulled. The chord had been struck - Jaune just hoped someone could follow the tune.

"What did you say?" one of the unimportant ones said.

"Nothing that's not true," Jaune shrugged, chuckling for good measure, "I mean, not to sound full of myself... but I did just finish destroying you all."

Cardin smirked. "I remember our sparring matches being very different."

Jaune laughed and shook his head. "Those? Please, there isn't a consequence for losing. Waste of my time. You all saw what happened on the course. I'm gonna pull off the same thing here. And leave you all in the dust."

Sage grunted, stance lowering. Like a wolf starved for prey. There was an inkling of an eye twitch, hands shaking with the desire to knock his teeth out. "Never thought you to be the sore winning type."

"Speaking of sore..." Jaune rubbed his chin and grinned tauntingly, "Are you feeling better? Get the taste of dirt out of your mouth?"

The teeth of the beast bared, and Jaune was quick to grab the reins. He yawned, sitting down to lean against the wall, "Do me a favor, come back in a few years. Maybe then I'll take you seriously."

If he didn't go to hell for the sins he committed today, then the world was truly an unjust place. Sage and Cardin showed the most reaction, while several of the others showed the hestitance Jaune was banking on.

Neptune was the only outlier, looking much too calm for Jaune's liking. "You're baiting us, man," he said, "It's not gonna work."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you guys are doing exactly what I want." Jaune swallowed then, clenching his hands together to keep them from shaking.

"What do you mean?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "The test started already, but you guys haven't done anything? Why?"

Not a single answer. Neptune's face fell and the group exchanged looks as if trying to find the answer themselves. The doubt was seeded. Jaune just had to keep it up. "You know I'm bluffing. So what are you waiting for?"

Jaune took off his headband and tossed it on the ground ahead of him. Their eyes followed hungrily, the source of their victory. On the proverbial silver platter.

"There it is," Jaune dared against a cold sweat, "Try and take it."

* * *

"Did you tell him to do that?"

Velvet shook her head to answer Coco, but her eyes never left the arena. Whatever Jaune was pulling by taking off his ribbon, it was a gamble to put it lightly. The instant he took it off, she expected them to jump him. Heck, she'd expected them to do so even before that. Was that what the dancing was for? To provoke a reaction?

If so, it was clever.

But also double-edged sword.

"However he is wording it, he's convincing them against attacking," Yatsuhashi said, "But I'm confused as to why..."

Velvet wasn't sure she could answer that either. As it stood, Jaune had no advantage to draw from. The novelty of his surprise attack in the race wouldn't work here, as everyone now considered him a threat. He was the ultimate target. The man everyone wanted.

But he just sat there. A facade of calm, but one born out of necessity. He was waiting for something.

But what?

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

They had yet to move.

Jaune swallowed as he kept attentive eyes on them. Counting off the seconds in his head as he waited for the best opportunity to present itself. He just needed to hold this position for a little longer…

"You're full of crap, you know that?" Sage stated upon taking a step forward, "No one is falling for your trick."

 _Damn it._ "What trick?"

"You're just trying to get us to make the first move. I'm not falling for it."

"Really? But we've only got thirty minutes, not a lot of time. Not to mention you've gotta keep the headband the whole time. What makes you think you have the upper hand?" Jaune grinned, "Are you really trying to hang around long enough for Arslan and Pyrrha to get here?"

"Are _you_?" Neptune countered.

The timer ticked close to the end, nodding to himself, he laid on the ground. And hoped this would convince the invaders he was knocked out. "Maybe."

Ten seconds left.

"Or maybe..."

Five seconds.

"Just maybe..."

Now.

"I'm just stalling for time."

In a wind rushing burst, the wall behind Jaune dived into the floor. Someone shouted, incoherent it was, but Jaune could hear the clatter of dozens of pairs of feet. Shadows flew over him, circling the gold bandana.

"Shit!" Sage yelled.

Now was his chance.

A girl landed first, unable to hide her joy at such good fortune and Jaune burst up behind her. "Yes!" She cheered, victoriously raising the headband above her head.

"Thank you!" Jaune snatched it back and immediately turned tail.

An army in hot pursuit.

* * *

"What a move from Miss Nikos!" Port said, "And what's this? Mister Arc has taken back the gold! I pity any man subject to a swarm of that degree!"

"Mister Arc will have to fight carefully this time around," Oobleck added, "He's pulled ahead, but the others are quickly catching up. And look! Miss Schnee is - "

Velvet nodded slowly as she watched her pupil move. Whatever he'd done to keep back Sage and the others, it certainly worked. He immediately dashed into the next field, which was coated in shallow water and mud. Unfortunately, not the best spot to be freely mobile.

But hopefully he had a plan for that…

"There you go, thats my future hubby in there!" Coco cheered like the maniac she was. What made her so Team Jaune in the first place was beyond her. But a fool was the man that tried to apply logic to her.

Velvet's gaze fell to Arslan, who tore through who group of foes like a pissed off mother bear. The faunus's fingers coiled - heat in her knuckles. It would have felt so good to school the girl in the hopes of humbling her.

Instead she just had to watch as she relentlessly pursued Jaune. And prayed he was smart enough to keep victory. And punch her teeth out. Yeah, she really wanted Jaune to punch her teeth out.

Velvet looked back at Jaune's arena. And her heart fell.

It wasn't looking good.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Jaune's feet splashed with each step. A duck saved him from a stream of fire dust.

 _On your right!_ Jaune's body reacted on command. Dashing to the left, a boy caught up and drove a jump kick his way. But he was far from safe then, forced to move back when another leapt from above.

"Hand it over!" The attacker cried out, thrusting out to strike.

Jaune quickly ducked. Taking hold of the defenseless arm, there was a satisfying yell as he slammed his foe into the mud. Then a small grin as the boy twitched once, but ceased to move thereafter.

And that grin was wiped away immediately as he look at the remainder of the swarm. Jaune was on the move once again, jumping back as Nolan swiped with fury. Successive swings kept Jaune from at bay, forcing a back step. Capitalizing on a mistake, Jaune drove his foot into the boy's chest, sending him into his fellow. They were replaced by six more.

 _Move, Jaune!_ The blonde held up his arms, the blow fizzling out against his aura. He'd barely pushed away in time for Dew's finger to skim past his forehead.

"Argh!" Spit chucked out of Jaune's throat as Sage struck his stomach. And for a moment it felt like his knuckles left an imprint in his gut. He careened through the mud, clutching his stomach as he fought against tears. Getting back to his feet, Jaune wiped grime out of his vision just in time to avoid an attack from above.

His lungs cried that it was unfair. His legs claimed victory wasn't possible. And despite persistently holding back his foes - Jaune couldn't deny the feeling. There was too much to keep track of. It was a literal dogpile of enemies that, if given a chance, would quickly take him down. He had no choice but to power through, evading blow after blow as bodies constantly rained down.

It hadn't been very long since he started running, another wall had opened up, and the groups fighting there had completely stopped their fight to pursue him. Heat seared Jaune's cheek as he narrowly avoided a bolt of flame.

He huffed for breath, vision haggard as he tried to stay upright. How was he supposed to keep this up? Jaune grunted as someone pulled his hair, jerking his arm back. A hand loomed over his forward.

"No way!" Jaune whipped up, biting that hand that dared. Her pained yelp and raven hair told him it could only be Blake, and that moment of hesitation allowed her to strike again. "B-Blake! Let's talk about this!"

"Sure, after you make this easy for me." The girl swung at him rapidly, forcing the blonde to jump away.

Her first successful hit was quick - claw-like in execution. And each blow after was just barely fended off. Jaune's eyes darted as she moved with impossible finesse, flipping over him in an attempt to snatch the gold. Water splashed Jaune's face as he hit the ground, keeping Blake from her target. Scrambling back up, Jaune hoped to put distance between them. But he skidded to a stop as Blake stood right in front of him.

Wait, how had-?

Clouds were what he saw next. A leg had taken him right off his feet. The Blake that stood before him vanished, while the real one took his headband away. Right, her semblance.

"Peek-a-boo!" A newcomer yelled.

 _Nora?_

Blake choosing to shield with her arms was the worst choice she could have made. No doubt due to surprise and sudden desperation. But to panic before Nora was a deathwish in and of itself. Nora's pure strength shattered her guard like glass, allowing the follow up to Blake's jaw to knock her right off her feet. Taking her prize, Nora gave Jaune a good-natured wave before running off.

Sparks of aura brimmed around Jaune's body. Affirming a boost in speed that reminded him all too much of the pain still in his legs. But with the headband taken, saving it as a last resort was out the window.

Unfortunately, it seemed Nora thought of this as well, already ahead of him and dodging every foe that came close. But it wasn't long before a black blur overtook them, Blake zipping in front of Nora for the attack.

They traded hit for hit, but it was Blake the took it the most. For every multiple hits she gave, she took one that was crippling. Her struggle didn't last long though, as Neptune jumped in to take hold of the gold.

Only to be suddenly crushed by Sage landing on top of him. Snatching the prize, he ran off. Neptune, Blake, Nora and seemingly the rest of the world was hot on his tail. Jaune could only stare as they went, pushing himself to give chase even though his speed boost timed out.

"This..." Jaune clenched his fists as he summoned the power once again, "is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

A tooth hit the ground.

It's owner hit it harder.

Arslan spun around to take a girl by the hair and flung her aside. A projectile stemming from the rocky terrain barreled at her, forcing an aura shield. Its user smirked, continually firing discus of rock to fend her off. They shattered before her palms - the blonde breathed in it out in tune with the blows, allowing the force of energy to push through. Then, in the tightest window of an opening, she shared her own elemental power.

He'd have been smart for dodging, if that wasn't what she knew he'd do.

He crumbled, the weakling. Arslan closed the distance and punished her opponent. He took it like ragdoll, any defenses subject to be crushed by her overwhelming skill strength - opening him to more and more damage.

It was what she did best. Picked her enemies apart, exploited them, took advantage of their bad choices in battle. She liked the sound of victory - of a foes grunt of pain. Of her prey falling to her feet. And even as her fellow elementalist expired, he did not fail to bring on more challengers.

But he wasn't who she wanted. Nor were they. With a snarl, the blonde hair of her next victim reminded her of another.

Who did he think he was?

She'd crushed him. Decisively. Their spar, if it could be called that, was a clear sign of the difference in talent and power. Jaune Arc was a nobody. A nothing. Less than that if such a thing were possible!

And yet he stood. Obstinate, even though he couldn't hide the way his body quivered. He'd be a fool not to know that she'd come after him in the next round.

A boy screamed as her aura guided palm sent him flying, but it was not the scream of the man she wanted. Another closed in, nearly taking the headband off her shoulder, but she easily stuffed him out with an explosion. The bodies piled - and her breath took a hit, but otherwise, Arslan was wasn't even close to tired.

What made that idiot stand up to her?

Arslan grinded her teeth as she remembered that damned look! Pure, unyielding defiance. Like the walls that kept Arslan from reaching her goal, yet it taunted her. _He_ taunted her.

She'd entertained the thought that he was stronger than she'd realized. Smarter even. But then she shook it away. It was luck. The novelty of no one seeing him coming. If she'd known he could have pulled a stunt like that, then she'd have blown him up instead of his friend.

Nails bit into palms, clenching with fury. It pissed her off that now she had to plan for him, that she had to be more wary instead of crushing him like she had before. The risk of being outplayed by him again was just too great.

But if there was one thing Arslan knew, it was that she refused to be cowed by anyone. That idiot would see her wrath realized. Even with the headband in her hands, she'd beat him to pulp. To ensure he walked the other way whenever their eyes met again.

"Damn weakling..." She cursed.

"You talking about me?"

It was slow. Almost surreal. The hand had come out of nowhere, red cloth suggestively slipping past her eyes. She hesitated only for a second - a second that mattered more than she thought.

The taunting grin swerved clear past her explosion. Chunks of earth flying about and yet he dodged it like it was practice. Mascara teased the single eye, and his smirk tensed her flesh like a bug crawling under her skin.

"Hey, Arsie." Scarlet waved.

The girl charged immediately. But Scarlet was quick. Back arching as he flew over her attack. Noting his trajectory, Arslan propelled herself there. Boots skidded to a stop as she aimed both hands at the descending boy.

Hair and light flayed about Arslan's face, coating Scarlet's form in it so intensely it was as if he'd disintegrated. The wind pushed back, but she held firm, clearing through the smoke to find the body.

"You know what I've always thought?"

Arslan looked over her should, gawking at the boy casually leaning on her shoulder. Twirling the headband without a care. "You've got a really big ego - that's not a bad thing of course, but I bet that makes it hard to make friends, right?"

With a growl, she swung back, only for the fool to prove too nimble. A leaf in the wind, the graceful movement looked near impossible to perform. Or counter. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Shut up. Give back my headband now!"

"That'd defeat the purpose of taking it though," Scarlet said with knowing finger, "Besides, its much more fun to see how wrinkly your face gets when you're angry."

 _You want to see me angry? Fine!_

Aura shot into her feet, launching her ahead. A hard left, sliding just past the cocky grin. Pushing off the ground, her knee followed up. But Scarlet bent so far back that his head skimmed the ground, leaving Arslan to fly by.

"You - ugh!" Arslan took a boot to the face, the shock shooting through her jaw as she fell back. She fired a blast regardless, hoping her explosion caught him before he could run.

"Ouch, another miss. Tragic. Just tragic." Scarlet laid on the ground, feet kicking back and forth as if nothing had just happened.

Why a smug bastard like him had such a strong semblance was beyond her. The man looked at her sideways, turning onto his back and pointing a finger. "I mean, are you even trying? You do want to win this thing, don't you?"

Of course she did. He was just in the way!

"You'll just lose again," he said, "Why even try? Nikos will crush you just like she always does."

No. Not this time.

She'd trained for this. Been ready for this before anyone else. She wouldn't fall to Pyrrha again.

"Face it. You're toast."

He was wrong, and Arslan shook her head so she could reaffirm it. What he said didn't matter, did he really think he was the first one to say such a thing?

Bolin and Reese had said many times before that it was pointless. That it was better to just focus on being a Huntsman. And Nadir never said it, he never would, but she was sure he thought that too. No one thought it was possible. Except for Arslan.

She had to keep fighting, keep trying. She couldn't accept any other way. Wouldn't accept another way. Arslan wanted to look at herself in the mirror and know she was a winner. That she could overcome anything.

That she'd never again be a failure!

She struck with purpose, blowing up the spot Scarlet once laid on. But he'd disappeared once again, and tauntingly waved to draw her attention.

"You want it?" Scarlet prodded, "You're gonna have to fight for it." And with a laugh so obviously self-satisfying, he dashed off. The wall keeping out the rest of the world finally opened up. The better part of her mind said to ignore him. To go after Jaune. She wasn't after the red headband anyway.

But the other part, the louder part…

Thought it more important to cave in Scarlet's skull.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Crap..." Jaune rubbed blood away from his nose.

Dew had the headband now. And the dust devils she conjured whipped up dirt and leaves, keeping others out of the already intense melee. They'd chased her into the forest ring - which was patched with groups of winding trees amidst and otherwise flat plain. The canopy was the battlefield now, with over twenty people jumping about like crickets.

He sucked in air as the pain from Nora's harsh blow started to fade away. And he watched the chaos above, waiting for a chance to move in.

He should have known that he could hold the ribbon forever. Forget the lack of skill - he doubted even Pyrrha could hold out until the end. It was one against all. Fatigue alone would ensure someone got it from him.

Several people were knocked out by now, which was no surprise. Anyone not fighting for the gold was searching for the reds, and Jaune could see a few fights for those going on around them.

Was that the best option then?

Why waste his time fighting against all the best fighters who would undoubtedly chase gold? The placings didn't matter, he'd still be in the tournament if he got red. Jaune could see Dove not far away, fighting against three others who were after his headband. While his combat skill was good, Jaune was confident he could take him. And perhaps the other three, it was way easier than fighting a whole squadron.

But Jaune remained rooted, and even though he pondered the chance of an easier target, it always went back to the battle for first place. He chuckled a bit, shaking his head as he poised to spring. The taste of victory was good.

Too good to pass up.

With a decisive strike from Sage, Dew's unconscious body plummeted to the floor. Bolts of aura streaked off Jaune's body as he jumped from branch to branch, ascending to the new holder of the gold ribbon.

Unfortunately, Sage saw him. A burst of aura ensured his escape by propelling him to the ground. Jaune grit his teeth, sailing down to land before giving chase. In and out of vision, Jaune rushed through foliage. It smacked at his face, wanting him to flinch and lose sight of his foe.

But no. Jaune wasn't settling. He hadn't done it in round one, and he wouldn't do so now.

Jaune smiled as they broke the treeline. Sage had stopped in his tracks. He could only imagine the boy's expression as he looked up at the insurmountable wall, an expression realized when he whipped around to face him.

"Would you..." he panted, "back off already?"

"Not a chance." Jaune held up his fists, scanning the boy as he watched for sudden movements.

It was so strange for such a built guy. The stamina and aura he had was no joke, and he was very high in their year when it came to offense. He was known for being aggressive.

Too aggressive.

The boy's eyes narrowed, stepping to the right. Jaune was quick to follow, immediately making note of the way he bent his knees. He was molding his aura. Just like when he cleared the crevasse back in the obstacle course… and suddenly, it clicked.

In all of their encounters, he always went for an attacking approach. Never a more subtle, defensive one. Sure, he could take the damage just fine, but when it came to protecting himself, it was as if he didn't know how to.

He seemed to fight with instinct instead of thought. Acting instead of thinking.

 _Time to do something dumb._ Jaune dashed at him, jumping to throw a kick at his face. His foe reacted quickly enough with a duck.

Perfect.

Jaune wrapped an arm around Sage's neck, then used the other locked it in place. Like a mad bull, he kicked and swung. But in his position, Sage couldn't knock him off. Not with his strength and aura having dwindled from a loss of stamina. Still, the beast craved freedom.

And by any means, he would have it. His stance lowered, and a quick glance let Jaune see the wave of green light.

"Sorry not sorry!" Jaune let go the instant Sage's semblance sprung to life. He flew backward like a haywire rocket, and Jaune watched with satisfaction.

 _ **Crash!**_

The impact seemed to rock the wall, and Jaune cringed as Sage slumped over. He definitely wasn't getting up after that. Taking the gold headband right out of his hand, Jaune tied it around his head before turning to -

"Oh, come on!"

Perhaps it was foretold that he would end up surrounded. Again. He'd totally forgotten about the mob that was pursuing them. The bad news was, they caught up. The good news was… actually no, it was pretty much just bad news.

Familiar faces all. Blake, Nora and an army of others. Jaune slowly inched back, only for the group to collectively step forward. Could he talk his way out of this one?

"Blake, if you let me go, I'll go out with you."

"No."

Well that failed. And now his feelings were hurt. And what was a man with a broken heart to do when faced with a woman in endless pursuit?

Run. And fast.

But the beauty cut off his path, her swift motion egged on the others to attack. Throwing the swarm into a brawl. Jaune ducked under a flying foe, pushing back from Blake's attack before dashing through the crowd. Lightning in his feet, Jaune ran the other way.

"Here comes mama!"

Oh Nora. Jaune grabbed his teammate by the collar as she descended upon him, tossing her into the pursuing crowd. That'd keep them occupied for a bit. A boy, Roy if he remembered correctly, cut off Jaune's path of escape next. Avoiding his kick, Jaune socked him in the jaw to keep him off his tail.

Speaking of tails…

It was a good thing he didn't say it out loud, or Blake would have had a much better reason to kick his ass. Her dark form was in view again, cutting off his path once more.

Wait... unless…

Jaune threw his arm back, cringing himself as his elbow made a pair of jaws snap together. The poor faunus cradled her face and Jaune used that chance to back away. When her hands finally moved, her nose was bleeding.

Had Blake always had such sharp teeth?

"R-really?" Jaune said between gasps, dodging the cat's rapid attacks, "Not - whoa! - not one date!?"

No answer. No reprieve. Blake got her hit in, stunning Jaune for long enough to get hold of the headband. Jaune however took hold of the other end, forcing them into a tug of war.

"Please, Blake!" Jaune tried weakly, "Just give me a chance!"

The girl growled. "Can't we talk about this later!?"

"If we don't talk about it now, we never will!"

If he was irritating her, her reaction showed it. Blake threw a kick to get him to loosen his grip. Not exactly what Jaune wanted her to do, but it was an opportunity nonetheless. The girl's balance did the work for him as he let go, and Jaune snatched back the headband.

But he'd barely gotten in a step before he was dragged off his feet.

The girl clambered onto him, and as compromising as the situation was, it was the last thing on Jaune's mind. With one punch, the world shook - the clouds and sun span in a vortex. With the second, it blurred. Threatened to fade to black.

His hand, which had once held tight onto the headband, now grasped at air.

"Sorry." Blake said, getting to her feet.

Jaune was sorry too, but not enough to let her get away.

What response he could make got stuck in his throat. A flash of red. Like a cannonball to a ship, Blake croaked as two feet slammed straight into her head. Jaune could barely make them out, just a haze of colors that steadily became clearer.

But it didn't really take much to know what the petals floating in the air were.

Silvery eyes sharpened as Jaune's world became clear. For a second he thought he'd see her smile, the natural look for Ruby. But no, she stared back with a look he couldn't discern.

Would she do anything? Would she say anything?

Would Jaune?

"I had her." he tried.

"Uh-huh." The girl held out her hand, the hand with the headband in it. And Jaune's eyes darted between her and it in shock. Hesitantly, Jaune accepted it. Watching her as he secured it around his head. She did nothing. She said nothing.

The question was obvious, and even as Jaune wracked his head for answers, he couldn't come up with anything. "Why?"

A blast hit the ground, nearly knocking the two off their feet. Immediately they dashed into the trees, taking cover behind them. "We can't stay here. They'll surround us..." Jaune put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Ruby looked relatively unharmed. The fact that she didn't have a red ribbon made him wonder if she fought at all.

And if that was the case, she had even more reason to want his. "You didn't answer my question."

The girl sighed. "I - back in the hallway, with Arslan... I just hoped you didn't think I was mad at you."

"Kinda hard to tell since you didn't say anything." It came out before Jaune had a chance to think on it, but didn't feel as regretful as he thought. It had hurt. And frankly wasn't fair whether they were angry at him or not.

The girl nodded, eyes lowered. "I'm sorry. I was just focused, I guess. I was trying to come up with a plan."

"For what?"

"Arslan."

The bells tolled in Jaune's head - how had he not realized that? Ruby, out of everyone, had been screwed over the most. By all means the girl had a better reason for wanting to beat Arslan than he did.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed," Jaune pointed at his headband, "But Arslan wants to murder me. You might not want to stick around."

"Actually, that's kinda why I was looking for you."

The two were on the move, pushing past the brush as the trees were breached. Enemy voices faded behind, but it wouldn't be long before they caught up again. Space cleared and the two stopping once the forest was left behind.

At their rear, a horde of their Huntsmen-in-training out for blood. And in front…

The wall collapsed. Jaune shielded his face when a gust of gelid air hit him. Shards pricked at his skin, pale but they shined in the light.

As ice would.

Behind the crumbled wall lied a storm of spires, jagged and rough like an iceberg had been dropped into the arena. The sunlight made it glisten - adding a vibrant sparkle to it that, from a distance, was breathtaking. But up close, it was hell frozen over.

Dozens of victims were caught in the claws of the ice, only their heads left free. Jaune instinctively stepped back, shivering at the drop in temperature that would surely cripple the unprepared man. It felt like winter had come early. No. Not winter…

Weiss.

The coldest of all glared at them as though a queen, ready to punish those who trespassed in her kingdom. But she stepped down, a red headband tied to her arm as she approached them. Approached him. The ground froze where her feet once were, and cold gas began to wisp around her hands.

"I'll help you keep your headband," Ruby nudged, standing back to back with him, "But only if you help me get Arslan's. Okay?"

Didn't they have a bigger problem right now? Jaune was still trying to process the fact that Weiss had done something on this scale that he'd never seen her do before. Just what kind of training had she put herself through!?

And he just had to piss her off, didn't he?

"How do we beat your partner?" Jaune raised his fists.

"I've got a few ideas."

Taking his stance, aura filled up Jaune's body. Meeting Weiss's eyes head on. Blue eyes took on an ethereal glow, and Jaune felt just a bit stronger at the back of a friend. He could almost laugh at the circumstances. In the pursuit of victory, first and last were teaming up to secure the win. It was crazy.

So crazy that it just might work.

"All right. Let's do this."

* * *

 **I don't think the title could be more fitting.**

 **One thing I hate is having to do so many POV switches to accurately capture what the story needs to portray. Its not a problem per se, but it can be jarring for some readers.**

 **It really is uncanny how this whole event revolves around Jaune. Putting all together took a bit of getting creative, but I think I'm happy with the final product. Everything the Obstacle Course set up is brought to light here - the enemies Jaune made, the tactics he's forced to use. Even Ruby. Her coming in last served a much greater purpose than just taking out the most polarizing contestant for the race.**

 **But can the power of first and last place whether the coming storm?**

 **There were a few amendments since this round was supposed to be thirty minutes, and I accidentally put twenty in the previous chapter. But it pretty much changes nothing.** **Hopefully this explains some of the questions and concerns people had. And hopefully you understand why some characters, namely Jaune, had to act like a cocky douche in the beginning.**

 **He's not really like that, it just a plan to get his enemies to fall for a trick. Dirty, but then what else does the man really have?**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this and I'll see ya in the next one. Later!**

 **ISA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** When I Think of You, I Feel Strong

* * *

A shaky breath. Crystal eyes drove daggers into her target. Her prize. But Weiss hadn't moved. Not yet.

Fists up, Jaune evenly stared back. A scenario eerily similar to spars in combat class. Only now, it felt like Weiss was the one fighting uphill. She quelled a growl, wondering how it had gotten to this point. That Jaune was the literal last person to worry about when the tournament began, and look where he stood now.

Still, it was easy right. Just take his headband. She could do that. Right? Yet it pricked.A seedling of uncertainty. Something she could ignore but it kept her rooted to the ground. Waiting for him to make a move.

There was no telling what he might do. What crazy plan he could use that would one-up her again. She couldn't waste this. She couldn't afford to underestimate this buffoon again.

Maybe she hadn't acknowledged it, but she sure did now. And Ruby... well, if they way they whispered to one another was any indication, then this only made her life harder. "You do realize he's the one with the winning headband, right Ruby?"

"Gold is more Yang's color," Ruby shrugged, "Um... does this mean I can't convince you to just let him go?"

"Not even if the moon crashed down on Remnant."

And while her hands quivered, her heart pounded with hunger. The image of crushing the blonde before her and taking first place. And the equally crushing fear that'd she'd lose. What would Winter think? To see her sister that she put so much effort into training, fail twice in a row?

Weiss took a breath in through her nose, her muscles relaxing as it released. Fear crippled men, but it was also a source of great strength. Fighting it was counterproductive, instead she had to turn it into power and focus. Merely one of many of her sister's teachings. But if she was going to get through this, then she couldn't let her concerns control her. ' _I can do it',_ Weiss assured herself as she took a step. Repeating it as that walk became a run, and passionately punching it home as a trail of ice propelled her forward.

Jaune and Ruby leapt apart, letting Weiss slide through. The pursuing group diverted to Jaune as well, forcing Weiss to take action. Flinging her arm, a gust of cold wind stopped them in their tracks. Those at the front were caught, the dust freezing them solid. The lucky remaining jumped above, one showering bolts of lightning upon her.

Their attack proved useless, however. With Weiss conjuring spires blocked all attacks and knocked the attackers off their feet. Behind her, Ruby took down a few attackers alongside Jaune as they regrouped.

Okay, what did Weiss do here?

Her first though was to just attack, overwhelm them. There may have been two of them, but neither had Dust. She had the power to stop them, but not the stamina. Even now she could feel her aura dwindling; it couldn't be a dragged out fight if she wanted to win.

They must have been confident in whatever plan that decided on. For they split once again, only this time a blur of roses and discharged aura as they closed in on her left and right. Fools. Weiss threw out both hands, beams of air forcing their guards up. Using that instant, she rounded on Ruby and sent her reeling with a burst of fire.

' _Now!'_ She could hear Winter's command in her head. Weiss converged on the other leader, barraging him with light shots. With a step back, Jaune's counter missed. He opted to strike again, discouraged by a cold spray. Jaune made a fair prediction, jumping back in case Weiss closed in. Too bad that prediction was wrong. He cried out as he slipped on ice, allowing Weiss follow up blast to send him tumbling. Through the corner of her eye, she leapt aside. Ruby flew past her, and by the time she turned back to Jaune, he was once again on the run.

"You won't get away." Aura swam through her hand, Weiss creating a moving ice wall to circle the field. She overtook Jaune in no time, winding her trail to cut off his path of escape.

"Crap. Could you always do this?" Jaune moved back defensively, Weiss keeping chase. Aura spilled around Jaune's body as he met her aggression. Expecting a swing, Weiss fired a gust of snow. She never expected it to hit, jumping off a white glyph to catch Jaune as he dodged. A miss. Finger barely brushing his chest. Jaune grabbed her arm and flung her over his shoulder.

Thinking ahead, another glyph was already above her. Her feet touched down, giving her the momentum to push Jaune onto his back. She had him now. "Agh!" Weiss fell over as a forehead cracked her own, allowing Jaune to slip away.

With a grunt, she gave chase, only to stop short. Smart boy. The back of her head sympathized with the front as Jaune's fist hit; the blow strong enough to cart her off her feet. Fearing the follow up, she summoned a black glyph to shield herself. Only the attack never came... damn it!

In a fit of panic, Weiss raised a glyph beneath his feet. This would launch him back and once she grabbed him, it would all be over. But her plan only went half as planned, Jaune was launched toward her, yes. But as if he knew the future, a second punch left the girl cradling her cheek.

 _How did he kno - Ruby..._ Weiss bit her lip as she pursued.

Speak of the devil, Ruby and Jaune had reconvened and Weiss found herself again at square one. They had all the leeway here, Jaune had what she wanted so he could play defensively all he wished. Looking at her arms, she grimaced. It wouldn't be much longer before the effects of the Dust started to hinder her.

' _You have to be aggressive.'_ Weiss said to herself. ' _You have no choice.'_

Weiss stood with her feet together. Both hands pressed together as she moulded her aura. Never did she think she'd take a lesson from Jaune Arc's book but well, it worked for him, didn't it?

Cold air radiated off her body, a layer of heat just over her aura shell to protect her. It was dangerous, using multiple dusts at once without a catalyst. But if Jaune could pull a risky move to win, she could too. Then, once it settled. She raised her arms, now coated in a smooth layer of ice. Her shoes took on makeshift ice skates. In one hand, a rapier of solid ice that she pointed readily. If their saucer-like eyes wasn't her first clue, then the way they ran was. Oh they could run.

But they could not get away.

* * *

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

* * *

"Are you keeping up?"

"Shut up!"

Arslan's swings always hit nothing. Like a ballerina, Scarlet danced around her, letting her scorch nothing but the field. Whipping around, fire burst in the man's face. But he still slid aside like it had never happened in the first place.

' _Stupid good luck semblance!'_

"What's wrong? Running out of steam?" Scarlet huffed.

"You wish!" Arslan spat, bolstering her speed to give chase. Every fist refused to make contact, every kick content to slip by. Scarlet's hyena laughter grating every bit of Arslan's patience. Spotting him overhead, she fired. But Scarlet slid along the beam like it was glass. His foot striking Arslan in the nose.

"God damn it!" she swung out to try and catch his landing. She should have known it'd be pointless.

"Hah! You really are nothing but talk."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Arslan rubbed her eyes, hoping those weren't tears trying to come out. Why did she feel like this? She wasn't nearly this angry during battle. In fact, it was usually where she was the most calm. But Scarlet just said a few words and now... now...

"I will fucking kill you, you hear me? I'll blow your goddamn head off!" She stood, fingers twitching at the appeal of her promise.

"See, I would normally be terrified." The man shrugged, "But I've got nothing to worry about, do I? I don't think you've even touched me so far. You sure you've been training properly?"

She had. Of course she had! She didn't need to justify herself to this guy! And yet, why was she fighting it? Why did it matter? Heck, Arslan didn't even want the headband. She just wanted to break his face.

' _But why does that matter?'_ Arslan shook her head. Screw her thoughts. Shut put down those that disrespected her, no matter what. That's all that mattered. She knew how to win. Scarlet's semblance wasn't unbeatable, if she could catch him in a scenario where it was impossible for him to dodge, then it wouldn't work. Simple in concept. Not quite so in reality.

"You're so pathetic, Arsie," Scarlet laughed, "I can't believe people make such a big deal about you."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?"

"I'm getting away with it, aren't I? Why stop?" His single eye twinkled, "In fact, lets get more personal. Think about your teammates. What would they think of you, seeing you fail so easily? And you made all this fuss about winning too. Wasted all that time training with them, didn't you? How could they believe they wasted their time on someone so weak?"

Arslan's heart threatened to break out of her chest. "You -

"I mean, Bolin seemed the most logical. And yet he continues to give you chances. Not as wise as he seems I guess. Reese, what a sweetheart, so patient. So stupid for forgiving you all the time. Oh, and poor Nadir... what a fool, wasting his time on you."

Boiling. Skin on fire. As the magma did before the eruption, it rumbled in the underground. Sure to break free and lay waste to all it deemed fit. Namely Scarlet. But... some volcanoes didn't erupt immediately.

And that's when it all came together. She saw now. That was Scarlet's game. Trying to force an eruption, turning up the temperature whenever she calmed. Arslan lowered her arms and turned away. If she was right…

"Come on, keep shooting, you know you want to!"

' _Ignore.'_ Arslan ordered herself.

"Poor little girl, lost and alone," He said as footsteps chased behind, "No friends, angry all the time. No wonder Pyrrha won't take you seriously."

' _Ignore.'_

"You just don't get it? You can't change your placing in life. If you're the number 2, you will always be that. And if you're a failure, you'll always be. That won't change."

' _Ignore!'_

"Keep trying all you want, but you won't succeed." Scarlet stepped in front of her, "And you know tha - argh!"

Arslan relished the horror in his eyes. She lifted him by the collar and to his credit he was quick to try and swing back. He was immediately advised against this when her other hand took a firm grip of his face.

"Don't blink," the girl sneered, "I want you to see this."

Waiting just long enough for his aura to shield him, the shockwave billowed her hair and disintegrated the air around them. His head fell limp, red hair burned and ash on his face. She dropped him after taking her headband back. "The next time you insult my teammates, I really will kill you."

Suddenly skidding into vision, Lie Ren fell to one knee. Nose bloody as his attacker caught up with him. With a sigh the boy handed his headband over.

"Just like that?" Yang asked.

"I don't have nearly enough motivation to win." He resigned with a shrug, "Nora can't berate me if I lost to you. The only victory I need is a nap."

"Well it was just getting good but eh, fair enough."

And then their eyes met. An unspoken friction was always there, even if it was distant. They were about even when it came to fighting. And probably one of the few Arslan could say she respected. A red headband each, they had no reason to fight.

"I'd stick with the red one if I were you." Arslan walked off.

"Gold's my color." Yang followed.

"Why worry about me? You didn't seem too concerned about your friend now did you?"

Yang's eyes narrowed. A sore spot, huh? Then she did feel guilt for that. "Jaune can handle himself. He dealt with you, didn't he?"

A sudden burst, the girls knocked off their feet as something shot into the sky. A spire of ice, tall and thick practically jutted out of the arena and threatened to cut the sky in half. And with it, a web of columns and spikes, creating a web of ice that looked much like a huge castle.

Weiss Schnee skated along the columns at high speed, clashing with Ruby as she zipped around her. But intertwined with the red blur were streaks of white, and with a flip, Arslan's mouth practically watered. Jaune Arc, powered by aura, descended on Weiss with the glad headband blending with his hair. Arslan's heart sped up.

But her feet quickly outpaced it.

* * *

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

* * *

 _Jaune, what do you think of when you fight?_

Why was he thinking about that now? Jaune dismissed the memory, diving toward Weiss from high in the air. His fist crushed the ice he landed on, but no Schnee heiress with it.

He found her speeding down a slope, with Ruby intercepting her. Jaune fought to keep balance as his soles carried him to his foe. Aura guided Jaune's jumps, leaping from pillar to pillar as he tried to keep pace with Ruby and Weiss. They were insane when it came to speed, Weiss speed only shy of matching her leader's.

Really, he thought he'd be used to it by now. But the two of them were amazing. Really all of his peers were. So powerful, so skilled - Jaune used to think there would never be a way to be like that. He was just too weak, too far behind. At times it felt like he was reaching for flag hundreds of feet in the air. With a smile though, he shook the thought away. They were far ahead yes, and it would take time for sure, but…

"I am catching up!" Jaune dashed forward, finally closing the distance.

Bodies clashed. Ruby's aura shielded arms taking the edge of Weiss's blade. The latter then took a kick to the stomach that reversed her trajectory. Ruby followed up, challenging her attention as she zipped around. With that signal, Jaune took Weiss's attention and she turned her swings unto him.

 _What makes you get back up again?_

One arm battled aside a spray of ice, while Jaune purposefully punched through Weiss's sword, shattering yet another one. He'd thought she would summon another, but instead she pressed her attack. Could she not do it anymore?

Ruby had said she wouldn't face him up close, nor too far. She'd use a mix of both, but as long as he was patient, her frustration would help him win. Sadly, Weiss was also very adaptable so it was best to think on the fly. But pressure caused her to panic.

Jaune jumped aside as fire streamed by. His back hit the ice, and he slid right off the other side, hands clawing uselessly for a grip. Then there was nothing, and Jaune fell to the ground, looking up he saw that Weiss was diving straight for him. As a shot of fire quickly overtook him, balling up the fire skimmed his aura shell. Thrusting his aura out, the flames were expelled.

Then Weiss's hand took hold of his wrist, and before he knew it the ice took up his whole arm.

Back off! Jaune demanded of his body. With a kick he loosened her grip, then tumbled on the ground. "Shit..." his back arched, barely able to feel his right arm. It had become numb so quickly, and the weight barely allowed him to stand right.

 _What makes you so ready to risk it all?_

A rough hand snatched away his headband. Weiss considered him briefly, almost hesitant, and Jaune had to wonder what was going on in her head. Using that moment though, he swung, but Weiss was too quick. Jaune stumbled onto his stomach and struggled to stand back up.

"Don't tell me you're going to fight with one arm?"

"It only took one arm to beat you last time, right?"

The girl's eye twitched, but that was the extent of his victory. She knew better than to attack, she had the winning ticket. No choice. He had to stop her from running.

Hit for hit they clashed, with Jaune unfortunately taking the brunt of it. He shielded with his frozen arm, and yet that seemed to be exactly what she wanted. Weight added and added, and soon enough Jaune could barely lift it. He was back on the ground in seconds, and to ensure he didn't move again, the girl bound his feet together.

"Crap..." Jaune struggled, calling on his aura to give him strength. But it waned, its gift too weak to do much for him. Like him, his aura was on its last legs, "You're crazy if you think its over. I'm barely even trying."

"All that tough talk doesn't make you brave." Weiss crossed her arms, "You're completely beaten, and you can barely use your aura."

"Would _you_ give up?"

 _What I think about when I fight? Um, its kinda creepy so don't tell anyone…_

She didn't respond. He didn't expect her to. But he knew the answer was that Weiss would never. Not even if the odds looked impossible, something about the girl made her persevere, and for the life of him Jaune didn't know what. But it was cool. It was amazing.

"You aren't me. You're done, just accept it." And Weiss walked off, dismissing him.

He wasn't her.

Sure, that was obvious. He was Jaune Arc, a village boy who dreamed impossibly. And she was Weiss Schnee, brimming with talent and fame. More than anyone she put her money where her mouth was, and always delivered. Somehow came out on top, no matter how many times she fell down.

"That's one of the things I like about you." Jaune chuckled.

When it came to anything, he drew from the idea of others. Weiss for determination, Ruby for optimism, Ren for patience… everyone he knew gave him a strength to draw from. Maybe it was pathetic, having to rely on the thought of his friends to find a way through life. But when he saw how great they were, how amazing they were. He couldn't help but want that too.

Maybe he couldn't be like Weiss. But beating her would probably feel just as good.

"Sorry Vel, I know you told me not to overdo it..." Discharge flowed around Jaune's arms, calling on the reserves he'd refused to use until it was necessary, "But I've got to win!"

Jaune seethed as his muscles cried for reprieve. The heat waved off his body, but its not to what took apart the ice. Throwing his arm up, the ice shattered apart, and with both arms, he crushed the ice binding his ankles. "WEISS!" he yelled, narrowed eyes meeting once more.

"Don't walk away from me. You think you beat me? Don't get so full of yourself!" Jaune's face felt hot, and his teeth grinded together harder than they'd ever had. How cruel, to leave him on the ground just to accept defeat. It might have been easy if he was knocked out, there would be nothing he could do. But while he was conscious, while he could still move even a single finger, Jaune didn't want to just lie there and lose.

A sudden blast but Weiss was quick to dodge. Its owner, Arslan, chased her down. Then to his left, Yang rushed past him to cut them off. But Jaune didn't care, didn't even flinch - so what if they showed up? They wouldn't stop him either!

Jaune launched at Yang. Feet nailing her back to push her down before converging on Weiss. The girl was quick though, summoning a white glyph. Perfect. Jaune torqued his body as he jumped above. Weiss throwing her hand out to catch his landing. He, however, caught her fist and sent it back. His free hand snatched the headband before she was sent tumbling.

A sound. An explosion. He had her.

The hardest prediction saw fit to reward him. With with a cry of rage, Jaune whirled around to duck under Arslan's overhead swipe. An powerful uppercut hit home, driving deep into her gut to send her flying away. "Is that all you've got!?"

Jaune pumped his fists, the aura supercharging his veins. The girls surrounded him at every angle, cutting off any chance of escape. Their expressions alone told him all he needed to know. And in the distance, more competitors sought to jump into the fray. Good. He was glad they were here.

It'd make crushing them feel so much sweeter.

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

"As if it couldn't get more exciting!" Port bellowed, "Jaune Arc chooses to stand his ground, challenging his peers to face him! What bravery! What masculinity!"

"But he must be careful, Peter, with only fifteen minutes left in the round, the odds aren't looking good in him holding him off forever.

"Jaune is behaving quite differently right now..." Velvet barely heard Yatsuhashi say over the cheers of the crowd. It was taking all of her energy not to jump in and stop him. He was practically burning through his aura now, and it seemed he'd foregone any sense of strategy. Why choose to fight three of the strongest students otherwise?

Fox shrugged. "Maybe he gave up, just wants to go out swinging?"

"Nah, you guys aren't paying attention," Coco waved a knowing finger, "Look closely."

What did she mean? Velvet's eyes barely left the round, watching almost creepily close as her apprentice fought off Weiss, Yang and Arslan."

And yet, he didn't shirk or turn away. He didn't make the smart move Velvet was used to seeing from him. And in fact, the battle was not quite as one sided as she thought. Their combined effort floored him time after time, but when Jaune's hits landed, they mattered. He threw everything into each punch, as though his life was on the line.

"Its simple fighting spirit," Coco said proudly, "He refuses to stay down, its like Jaune isn't even considering who he's fighting against. Or his chances. He's thinking 'I will crush them, no matter what'. Or something sappy like that. Kinda reminds me of someone, eh Bun?"

The girl's lips pursed. So Jaune could be like that, huh? She'd always seen him as smart but passive. Not to say he wouldn't put forth effort but this... this was different.

And potentially what would cost him the match.

* * *

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

* * *

 _"You can use du -_

 _Ruby quickly hushed him. "Duh. We have classes on Dust, Jaune."_

 _"I mean, yeah but... I've still never seen you use it like Weiss does."_

 _"My aura isn't the strongest, it gets drained a lot just using my semblance. Using dust on top of that..."_

 _"Then this is a one-shot plan. If it doesn't work we're screwed, you know."_

 _Ruby grinned. "Then I won't mess up on my end. So you'd better do your part too. Just be a distraction. I need some time. Weiss will ignore me if she thinks she cut you off from me. Here's what we'll do..."_

Jaune pushed Weiss back, at the same time slipping out of Yang's range. Arslan scored a hit, Jaune sure she loosened a tooth. She pulled him back immediately, and whatever tooth she'd loosened was sent flying.

"My grandma hits harder!" Jaune kicked back, the girl easily evading. Jaune stayed on the move, waiting for the three to fall upon him again. Any others that got into the fray were smacked aside amidst the four, mere flies by comparison. One boy thought himself clever trying to snatch the headband from behind. Jaune quelled his fantasy by throwing his face into the dirt.

' _Come on, Ruby... '_

Pushing back against newcomers, Jaune looked at the ice spires. Was she ready yet? How much time would it take? He could feel his aura waning, dismissing the power to conserve what's left. He grimaced as Yang broke through the crowd, and he jumped away just as she swung. Then he saw it.

A flurry of roses, twisting up in a vortex.

 _It's wind dust, it should help manipulate the current around me. Since I can't create a strong enough one on my own, I'll use it in conjunction with my semblance."_

Projectile after projectile tried to stop him, but Jaune kept running. Already he could see things being lifted, smaller blocks of ice swirling with the petals.

 _And gravity dust. I've used it a few times during training with Uncle Qrow. It should keep us down, make sure to call me so I can touch you, okay?_

The base of the storm was in sight, towering above and throwing everything in sight around. Some turned away, most foolish in their pursuit. Jaune was sure he heard Weiss yelling out 'You idiots! It's a trap!' but most probably ignored her. They were definitely not the smart ones.

Arslan was keen on proving him correct. "Get back here!"

Jaune whipped around, ducking behind an ice slab to keep from behind lifted. Arslan wasn't quite so lucky, dragged into the tornado way before she could attack him, along with every other pursuer. Jaune raised his hand in the air. "Ruby!"

She answered his call immediately, appearing before him instantly. Taking her hand, she pulled him up, while purple energy covered him, and ensured he stayed there. "Not much time." Ruby said.

"Then let's do it."

The two headed into the storm, shield their faces against the wind and Jaune felt as though his hair would rip out of his skull. Then in an instant it was gone, him and his partner finally crossing into the storm's eye.

 _The epicenter will be empty since the dust will follow the path I want it to. From there, we have to find Arslan…_

"I see her! Ready?" Jaune cupped his hands.

 _Then you'll launch me…_

Ruby nodded before jumping at him. Jaune catching both her feet in his hands as he threw the last bits of aura he could manage into his arms. With a mighty yell, and a timed burst of Ruby's semblance, Jaune launched her up the spout.

 _And we'll win!_

She was a bullet of red, cutting through the wind itself. If Arslan saw her coming, then she was far too slow to stop her. Arslan's jaw cracked as Ruby's knee met it.. Then she slung the girl into the eye, shooting forward to drive both feet into her back.

 _ **Crash!**_ The tornado burst like a balloon on impact. Kicking up dust and launching Jaune off his feet. The built momentum expelled out, launching all of its victims across the field. Shards and slabs of ice fell upon them, while lingering petals drifted like a summer snow.

"Ouch..." Jaune groaned, rubbing his head as he pushed himself to stand. He hissed as his leg, arm, heck, every muscle in his body was killing him. He found his little partner immediately, collapsed right on top of Arslan, headband in her grip. Taking her into his arms, it was clear that she was unconscious. But then, to make an attack so powerful, no wonder that was all she could manage.

Jaune smiled. "You really are something, Ruby."

He'd been ready to just take her a run, wait out the last ten minutes. Only for a pained growl to stop him in his tracks. "There's no way..."

"Aura, idiot," Arslan groaned, shaking a bit as she stood, "Couldn't fight on your own... agh, so you had to rely on someone else? If that was your trump card, I'm insulted."

She cracked her neck and knuckles. "Let her have my damn headband, I don't care anymore, I'll be glad to take first place in your stead."

"Get in line." And as if to taunt him, the universe brought Yang back and she whistled with an approving nod, "Nice plan. Even Weiss decided to just cut her losses. So I'm sure you could understand me not taking the chance either."

"Would've been nice if you had..."

The girl winked. "Can't make it too easy for you, right?"

Jaune sighed, laying Ruby against a slab of ice. She'd fought so hard to help him, and even if the plan didn't completely work, at the very least it was only two against one now. But could he survive against number 2 and 3 for the next ten minutes on no aura? The chances didn't look high.

But he smiled anyway, raising his fists for perhaps the hundredth time. And knowing he would raise them one hundred more times if that's what it took. He'd have responded, but a bemused chuckle stole the opportunity. "No, I guess you can't." it said.

Oh fuck.

Every step was a warning. Every motion was a sentence. Jaune swallowed, and it felt like the ball of spit fell into a deep, cold abyss. The girls didn't fare much better, for not even Weiss's ice dust was cold enough to freeze their will.

At least not better than his partner.

His teammate, his best friend, the person who had always believed him, stood before them now. Jaune almost couldn't comprehend her, reminding himself that those emerald eyes and scarlet locks were real. That she was here. After everything that he'd struggled against, she was the last person he thought about.

And that was a mistake he knew he'd come to regret. The redhead smiled at him. Sweet, kind and caring... normally. Now it was brimming, spread from cheek to cheek. Hungry. Itching. Eyes locked absolutely on one thing.

Him.

 _I think of you, Pyrrha. Is that weird?_

 _She beamed, surprisingly, wider than she usually did._

* * *

 **Alright, I'm glad I got this one done. As it is one I was struggling with. I know I said we were done mostly with the MHA stuff, but some of it slipped in here simply because it works for the plot.**

 **I see Jaune visualizing Pyrrha when he fights, because Pyrrha embodies the type of hero he wants to be. With the fame, strength and talent she is blessed with. So sorry if you don't like that, but I really didn't have MHA in mind when I wrote that. It kind of just lined up, which I realized later but changing it would take away from how important it is for Jaune's and Pyrrha's relationship.**

 **On another note, I'm really happy to see that this fic is doing well. Its one I always get excited about writing.**

 **What I like the most about this chapter is how it sets up for so much later. Like, so much what happens later will tie back to what has happened here and in the next chapter.**

 **So till next time!**

 **ISA**

 **Oh and here's a quick rundown of how Weiss reacted to Ruby's tornado trap.**

* * *

Weiss gaped as the tornado sucked everyone in. Destroying the ice palace she'd created very easily. Thankfully it wasn't too strong, and barriers were up to protect the audience from getting sucked in or hit by the debris. But herself? She could feel its powerful pull from even this far away.

She didn't know why it was there. Or how. But for the first time ever, Weiss found Ruby's usually silly response infinitely wise.

"Nope."

Weiss ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** The Tragedy of Expectation and the Beauty in Failure

* * *

 **Beta:** Voltegeist

* * *

Cold sweat dribbled down Jaune's head, sliding past the cheek and collarbone. He was all too aware of its journey, that maybe somehow it would help to keep him calm. Instead it was an enemy, a cruel reminder of why he felt such unease. Pyrrha smiled at him, and to anyone outside of their friend group, that probably wasn't a big deal. How could they know what that smile really meant?

They saw the lens, the shadow on the wall. An armored maiden with a golden face that represented everything aspiring Huntsmen and Huntress should be. But underneath, where the rose-tinted glasses were removed… a warrior starved for a challenge awaited.

His instincts screamed to run, and not a bone in his body disagreed. But how far would he get? Fighting off Arslan and Yang would have been hard enough already, but Pyrrha's appearance dwindled any percentage of success to zero. Somehow the world was silent, the cheers of the crowd dulled in his ears. Blue eyes flicked around nervously, gauging opponents, old and new. What options did he have? Jaune warred with the question, as all potential help he could get was either gone or down for the count.

' _You need a plan. Think, damn it!'_

Jaune took a cautious step back. And barely took another before Pyrrha dashed past the others. A ragged breath was forced out of him as Pyrrha nailed him in the stomach. Jaune keeled instinctively, allowing Pyrrha's boot to flip him onto his back. Shit, how long had that lasted? A second? And already he was down, wishing it was over. He barely had the chance to move before Pyrrha forced him back down with her foot, holding him there.

Jaune's heart raced as Yang's semblance brimmed to life, sure Pyrrha would be forced to back away. Instead, Pyrrha foresaw Yang's swing and drove a foot into her stomach. She sidestepped Arslan's punch just in time to duck Yang's. And then it was a dance. Dodge. Block. Kick back. Counter. Flames fluttered around them, flying off Yang's hair and Arslan's fists. And yet none of it touched Pyrrha, granted only a graze past her ivory skin.

Pyrrha swept Jaune off his feet before he could escape, effortlessly switching her attention from him to them. Any time he tried to run, she stopped him. And any time they got too close, Pyrrha punished them. Was this her plan?

If it was, it was infuriating!

Yang yelped as an elbow caught her nose, Pyrrha not even needing to look. That same hand took her collar and threw her into Arslan, allowing champion to follow up. Arslan staggered to her feet, and that was as far as she got. Her head bobbed as a fist met it, then Pyrrha spun past her right swing and earned a counter. Arslan keeled over, a foot greeted her chin accordingly. Jaune took that chance to run, but again, as impossible as it should have been, Pyrrha jumped in his way.

"Get your ass back here!" Arslan roared.

Pyrrha stepped aside so explosion hit the ground and forced Jaune to shield his eyes. A backhand ensured he kissed he floor, while Yang took the bait of Pyrrha's lowered guard. She crossed her up, fists itching to catch her jaw. Block for block, the girls traded, until a mistake left Pyrrha wide open. The meaty blow that followed grounded the redhead.

Only for her to kick back up a second later.

Jaune's heart quaked in his chest. Did Pyrrha even feel that? That was a punch from _Yang._ Yet Pyrrha took it and rose back up as if it had never touched her. Yang paid the price for hesitance with two blows to the face. Pulling her back, Pyrrha kneed her in the stomach again and again, winning an puff of breath with each. An explosion saw to Pyrrha tumbling away, then quick to punish Arslan for it.

Catching his rise, Pyrrha rolled off his back. She made Jaune kiss the dirt again before whipping around to block Arslan. The beast went to work, swiping away Arslan's palms and completely ignoring the heat Jaune was so used to flinching against. Yang dominated Pyrrha in raw strength, but Pyrrha ensured those hits rarely landed.

Hand to hand was Yang's and Arslan's specialty, where the pride of their combat skills was rooted. But Pyrrha handedly took that from them, no words needed be said to remind them of who they challenged. And so too did it remind Jaune.

Like a dying bulb, Yang's hair lost its glow as Pyrrha finished her off. In a flash, she flipped the girl over her shoulder, and with an audible smack, Yang hit the ground, stirred, and didn't move again. Arslan was a mad dog by now, not even thinking anymore. Just swinging and swinging and swinging, desperate to get a hit in. The girl wheezed weakly, on her hands and knees as she struggled for breath.

The explosions had stopped, and Jaune could only assume it was because she couldn't use them anymore. It was almost hard to watch, to see the girl constantly at her, trying and trying to get past the obstacle in the way of her success.

Was he not doing the same himself?

Pyrrha stopped Arslan's palm. The latter's arm trembling freely as spit dribbled off her lip. She was all out of steam, while Pyrrha stood uncontested. Still the strongest. Still the best.

She said something that Jaune couldn't make out, and for a moment, it looked like Pyrrha would respond. A part of Jaune wanted her to, as if that would shed light on the bitterness festered between them. Instead, she moved Arslan's hand aside and let gravity do the rest. Hungry eyes were on him right then.

And Jaune shivered.

* * *

"He can't win this..."

Fox could say that again, and again, and a million more times after if that's what it took. Velvet's hands trembled as she held them to her chest, hoping those words could reach her pupil. He had to be running on fumes, while Pyrrha had torn through dozens of enemies and now Yang and Arslan with barely a scratch. Pyrrha was on another level, and Jaune had been pushed to the absolute limit. He had nothing left. It was time for him to stop. And yet something convinced her that Jaune wouldn't hear that. That she could tell him to his face and he'd still fight anyway. It was madness. Pure insanity.

Yet she banked on a small hope that somehow Jaune had a plan. Her eyes squeezed shut, terrified to watch. But then they'd pop back open, knowing she couldn't look away when he was pushing so hard.

Like she'd used to.

* * *

 _ **~Not Dead Yet~**_

* * *

' _You have to give up.'_

Pyrrha's mere body language convinced him of it. Promised him that there was no chance he'd get through the round victorious. There was no reason otherwise for her to eliminate the rest of the competition. Pyrrha didn't rush to stop him from getting up, but then, why would she? She knew that it didn't matter anymore.

Was she reading him now? Did she know what he would do? Jaune's feet didn't move, promised that Pyrrha would know exactly when and where they'd go. Jaune stepped back again as Pyrrha drew closer, legs threatening to buckle. Even if fighting was the only option, it wasn't what he favored - not when Yang and Arslan looked like dead bodies behind Pyrrha's advancing grin.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked.

"Of course," Jaune answered shakily, "You've set a high bar."

"That's the consequence of winning all the time," Pyrrha said, almost forlorn in admitting it, "Suddenly there is a standard. An expectation to live up to. It's not _possible_ for me to lose, they say. As silly a thought as it is, for a time I even believed it. But then you flew over my head… and I couldn't stand for it."

"So now you want to crush me?"

"I do."

Jaune sighed, yet couldn't resist a grin. "Good. Then you'd better not hold back."

It didn't surprise him at all to catch a smile, one brimming with a joy long forgotten. "That is what I want to hear. Show me a good time, partner."

Time…?

Jaune didn't know how it started. Didn't know who swung first or who took the defensive. Each swing erased the memory of the previous, and all Jaune could see was red hair flying alongside fists. The arena had gone, replaced with slate - the cold scent of night and sweat, and the rooftop where he and his partner always trained. His punch was too slow, allowing Pyrrha to stun him with a jab to the face. She kicked him down, opening the chance to steal the headband.

Jaune pulled that arm down, crawling on top to pin her down. Perhaps it was poetic justice that Pyrrha headbutted him, using that chance to reverse their positioning. She knew better than to be too close though, from this range he couldn't strike back.

' _How about some dirt in your eye?'_

The girl shrieked, blinded as she tried to retreat. Jaune pulled her back, scoring a solid blow to her jaw that put her on her knees. "Hahahaha..." The girl giggled. _Giggled._ That laughter got her standing, the tempo of their fight escalating in turn, "You continue to surprise me, Jaune."

"It's a talent." Jaune warded off a hit before countering. But each counter was countered, and even then those counters were countered again. It was an endless flux, Jaune giving way inch by inch as Pyrrha's eager assault held strong. And then, something gave. Jaune's defenses lowered for an instant, which was all Pyrrha needed.

His punch brushed Pyrrha's hair, while hers dislodged some spit. She saw his kick before he made it, stepping aside so he hit air. And again spit flew, Jaune's face ceaselessly barraged. Could he even feel them now? Or was the pain so great that it had become unfathomable?

Jaune's world danced, the cold floor against his cheek as a blurry figure approached. Heartbeats were like keys jingling against the bars of cell. He could only hear his haggard breaths, even colors faded away and the world plunged into a darkness he was all too ready to accept…

' _It's okay to give up. It's okay to stop.'_ Why defy the expectation? He'd made it pretty far, and there was still the third round. Giving up here didn't mean anything in the long run.

And then he felt it. The anger when Arslan and Weiss were so quick to dismiss him. The pain and struggle of pushing his body and aura as far as he could, overjoyed at every little milestone he crossed. Velvet patting him on the back, pushing him to try again. Coco and the others cheering for him in the crowd. How could he disappoint them?

A faded hand reached for his forehead, Jaune tempted to lean in. He could just rest if he did. If he just handed it over, he could finally put his worries down. He didn't have to think about what was impossible or not.

And then, weakly, his hand rose to stop her. Gripping the fingers as tightly as he could. Vigor shot through a defiant snarl as Jaune pushed her back, getting to his feet as he glared at her. He'd said it before. Repeated it to himself every night before bed so he remembered why he got up again. Why he would continue to get up. And for some reason he wanted, no, _needed,_ to remind his partner once more…

"I. _Will._ Win."

Like a crashing wave, something burst within him. A weird surge, like an electric current ignited his muscles for just an instant. He caught Pyrrha's swing and instantly winded back his own. Instinctively, Pyrrha raised her arm to her midriff, the perfect place to choose between her face and stomach. She could react more quick enough to defend either, and was one of the first things she'd ever taught him. Jaune grabbed that arm, smirking at Pyrrha's gasp. Then launched her overhead, knowing Pyrrha, she'd land on her feet to make a counterattack.

Jaune jumped right at her, Pyrrha had lowered herself to the ground, letting his attack miss entirely. "Those are words, Jaune. Show me how it is you'll defeat me." she said as she charged.

Pyrrha was a non-committal fighter, she poked and prodded until she could properly see her opponents habits. Only then did she take risks, do things she usually wouldn't. She was a calculator, a fighter grounded in logic and equation. So how did one overcome someone who understood the most optimal options in battle? Who knew the ins and outs of high level combat that no novice could ever understand?

Pyrrha would expect him to attack, run, or defend. She'd taught him that in a spot like this, anyone properly trained would consider those the best options. But those 'properly trained' people stayed inside a box of what they knew worked. Few explored the possibility of a back door, and that, if nothing else, was a weakness.

He couldn't fight anymore, that was for certain. At best he had one swing left. But if his plan worked, then it was all he needed. Jaune held out both hands before his pursuer. And as he expected, Pyrrha looked ready to react. Sweat on the brow and a hope against the odds, Jaune ticked off the final moments before shouting...

"Time out!"

Pyrrha skidded to a stop, expression puzzled. And for a moment, Jaune hedged a grin.

His jaw cracked, a splatter of spit and blood as the world span. His head rang when he hit the ground, and were he not so weary, his eyes would have been wide. Something slipped off his forehead, and Pyrrha said two damning words that demolished any sense of hope. "Nice try."

Like a crack of lightning, the horn blared. The spirit of the crowd returned, practically shaking the arena. "My word!" exclaimed Professor Port, "Bart, are my aged eyes failing me? Is what I'm seeing this day the truth? Could I possibly be imagining!?"

"No you are not, my friend. It was looking so perfectly in Mister Arc's favor, but Miss Nikos has proved to be one step ahead. Slaying every foe that has stood in her way! Ladies and Gentleman, your winner for round 2, Pyrrha Nikos!"

The haze of cheers and cries had a resounding effect, like a great singing chorus. And Jaune couldn't fathom that idea that it wasn't in his favor. He touched his forehead, praying that it wasn't real, that he hadn't come this close just to fail. But it was true, he'd lost. He had nothing now. Not even a red headband. It burned inside. He grinded his teeth as Pyrrha stood before him, untouched. Unfazed. Undefeated.

Jaune buried his face in his hands.

* * *

 _ **~Not Dead Yet~**_

* * *

Velvet rushed around the corner, pardoning herself as a stretcher brought a student through. The infirmary was surprisingly not as full as she thought. Its patients primarily being those that lasted the longest in the round. Unfortunately that meant her apprentice but well, was he really going to get through the day _without_ an ass kicking?

The main event was over for the day, the arena was already clearing out after Glynda made her closing announcements. With haste, Velvet made her way here, looking through the rooms so find Jaune. To her right, she saw Arslan sitting on a bed with her teammates and a nurse around her. They looked to be consoling her, while the girl herself was too lost in her own thoughts to respond.

' _Remember to thank Pyrrha.'_ Velvet grinned victoriously.

Ruby was in another, fast asleep as her teammates watched over her. They caught her gaze with a tiny wave, and she approached the beside to look over the girl. "People are calling her the 'One-hit Wonder'."

"Not sure if we should consider that a good or bad thing," Yang chuckled, "Crazy kid, I never expected her to pull something like this."

"I'm guessing she got the Dust idea from you, Weiss. It pays to have a teammate proficient at it."

Weiss nodded. "I admit, she surprised me… but in a good way." Then the smile fell and she looked up at Velvet, "Is that why you train Jaune?"

Velvet paused. It wasn't as if they were keeping it secret or anything but still, how did she know? "Maybe. Why?"

"Merely satisfying my curiosity," Weiss shrugged, " It explains a lot; your team cheering, his sudden improvement..."

"All I did was train him. I'm not brave or crazy enough to pull the stunts he did. It was always there. You probably just didn't want to see it."

Velvet expected her to be angry. Insulted if nothing else. But Weiss's eyes lowered, contemplative like she was stuck on a math problem. Why the sudden change in attitude? "He said something to me, during our fight…"

Velvet was sure a lot of things were being said down there. Much of it likely not very sportsmanlike, but the fact that Weiss looked perturbed by something _Jaune_ said? That was at least worth hearing out. "What was it?"

The girl sighed. "He… nothing. Never mind. It's a silly question."

"But -" Velvet cut herself off, just staring at the girl as she retreated into her own thoughts. Strange. What was it that Jaune could have said that had Weiss so bothered?

But with a shrug, she put it aside - questions for another day. As luck would have it, her destination was just another door down. Jaune was alone just sitting on his bed with bandages on his arms and cheek. He stared out the window, where the sunlight grew red and orange as the day slipped away. He looked so tranquil, swept away by his own dream-like world.

Velvet Scarlatina was not the kind of woman to waste such an opportunity. Why, the very nature of the world demanded it of her. She leapt onto him, pinning him down with a cheeky grin. "Hey."

"Hey…"

"That's a boring response. You know, you can go to hell for being a fun killer."

"Really? I guess I'll see you there then."

"Cut it out. _I'm_ supposed to be the one with the quippy retorts, okay?" Velvet scooted off, letting him sit back up, "How do you feel?"

"Like a wrung-out towel."

"Not a bad analogy, but since you burned through your aura, I can see why. Doesn't look like you're used to it."

Jaune scratched his head. "I've always had a lot. It would get low, but I've never been nearly empty before."

"Well in an ideal battle, you should never be at zero. Take this as a lesson, over usage is bad, no matter how dire the stakes. You have to learn to be more conservative."

"I know."

"You can't rely on your aura to protect you and empower you consistently over a long time. Even if you have a large aura, you will deplete it quickly. And you'll end up in the same situation - "

"I know, Vel!" Velvet flinched, and by contrast Jaune's eyes softened before he turned away, "Sorry..."

"It's fine. I get it, you're angry."

"I'm not -

She gave him a look, one that he was forced to accept. Even if he could deny it, it didn't change anything. He didn't say anything more, just turning back to the window as if ashamed to even look at her. And with that, Velvet continued. "I wanted you to give up, you know. I thought it was over after Pyrrha arrived - I was right but still. Coco is calling me a hypocrite for scolding you."

"A hypocrite?"

"Mm-hmm," Velvet moved to sit beside him, "The weak kids are always the ones everyone ignores. Or bully. I was shy for a while, and that lack of confidence translated into my combat skills. I'd hesitate, I'd reconsider, and then I'd lose. The stubborn brat back then never wanted to listen despite trying to hard to change. For a timid kid, I was an angry little brat."

Velvet nudged his shoulder. "You did it faster than me though. Look at you now, you were so meek two weeks ago. Now you're in there giving everyone a run for their money."

"I still lost..."

"I know. You tried so hard, and then Pyrrha comes in and steals it away. You might not be angry at her, but you do know who you are angry with." The boy's sigh all but agreed, "That's how the others felt when they lost to you. A little salt is good, keeps your blood boiling. Internalize it, learn from it. Understand? As it stands now, you're on your last legs."

The rules truly did not favor those who didn't explore the extent of their options. Goodwitch revealed that the headbands had recognition devices sewn into them tied to their database. Ensuring they knew who last had their hands on it. Pyrrha was the last to have gold. And Jaune had not touched a red, not even once.

Which made him a gray, and put him completely out of the top 16. And with the final event being the day after tomorrow…

"Don't remind me."

"Oh contare, I'm going to remind you endlessly," Velvet chuckled, "This'll be your last shot. Its top sixteen tomorrow or this is as far as you'll go."

She tensed as Jaune's fists tightened. It gave her no pleasure to anger him, but she needed to ensure he hadn't lost confidence. "You lost this one, there is nothing we can do about that. We just have to move forward, okay? I've got your back."

Jaune was quiet for a moment, Velvet about to speak up before he finally did. "I wanted to beat her."

"Pyrrha?"

"I thought I could do it, for a moment I thought I'd finally win against her," Jaune admit with a sad chuckle, "If I won, then it would be undeniable that I got better. But instead, I feel like I'm back at square one. I felt so small against her…"

That was the effect of someone on Pyrrha's level. Unfortunately Pyrrha held a monopoly on the power struggle between the first years. She was a dominant wall that few have scratched, but none have punctured.

"Even if I do get into the tournament, how am I supposed to win against that? You saw what she could do. She crushed Arslan and Yang at their own game, it even looked like she was bored. If they couldn't win, how can I?"

Velvet wanted to give him an answer, but not even she knew what to say. Instead she settled for taking Jaune's hand, rubbing his palm with her thumb. "Sorry, the dojo doesn't have an answer for that."

* * *

 _ **~Not Dead Yet~**_

* * *

Late night was the perfect company for Arslan. Relaxed, unassuming, uncaring. All things Arslan wished she could feel right now.

Since the preliminaries concluded, everything seemed to just fly by. In the infirmary one minute, in her dorm the next. Her teammates were the there the whole way - Bolin killing her ears with reminders to not push too hard. Reese shoving her into the bathroom, determined to get the sweat off of her. Idiots. They didn't need to be all over her like that… even if it was a welcome distraction.

But as considerate as they were, they hadn't given her any time alone. So she took to the courtyard the moment they went to sleep. Arslan's hands rested in her palm, and she couldn't help but stare at them as she remembered all the times she'd hurt them in training. All the victories she'd gotten with them.

They'd carried her so far, though not on their own. Through the combination of her will and hands, she found the means to get better. Stronger. Faster. Smarter. Every day, it felt like was reaching a milestone. And that path would surely take her to where she wanted to be, to the title she so hungrily craved.

But no. Not anymore. That path she'd walked for so long was nothing but a lie. And illusion she put all her hopes into.

"Sup."

Arslan ignored him. Of course he'd noticed her leave, he usually did. Nadir sat on the other side of the bench, knowing all too well she wouldn't appreciate the proximity. He was a dummy for being so considerate of someone like her.

"What are you doing out here?'

"Fresh air. Reese got gassy."

Total bullshit. Well, at least the first part. But his face remained rigid anyway, as if he thought he could get away with it. He wasn't wrong either - Arslan didn't have the patience to challenge him.

The world provided an ambience - at times a breath from Nadir to break the melody - but otherwise, nature saw fit to keep the symphony alive. The seconds were minutes, at times even hours. Arslan's thoughts refused to be clear, anxiously waiting for her partner to say something. "I know you're lying, you came out here to check up on me. Go on. Ask your dumb question."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

The girl bit her lip, turning away from him with a grunt. Asshole. Acting like he knew, like he understood everything that she felt. She knew his game, he was waiting for her to talk, for her to initiate. Well, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Hadn't she lost enough self-respect for one day? How insensitive could he be!?

Like teetering at the edge of a cliff, the air felt uneasy. She expected something to happen, for someone to finally push her off the tipping point. Instead, it felt like Nadir just held her there. Letting gravity and stability war over control of her body. Why didn't he just ask?

Arslan sighed. "I guess all that practice was for nothing, huh?"

"You think so?"

"The results prove it. Even Scarlet says you guys wasted your time on me."

"And you believe him?"

"I don't know..."

"Only you can know," Nadir turned to her, hardened eyes unwavering against hers, "All we can do is support you, Ars, _you_ decide if all that work was for nothing."

"Oh, I decide it, huh? Well, that totally relieves my worries," Arslan's threw her arms in the air, " Wanna know what I've decided? I'm a fucking failure!"

Nadir crossed his arms, and for a moment only her toiled breaths filled the silence. "Fourth in the Obstacle Course out of over eighty entrants? That's not even close to bad. Yeah, the second round could have gone better, but you were one of the main ones to last till the end. That's an accomplishment all by itself."

"But now I have to win the third round or I won't make it into the tournament," Arslan said, "I was so close both times, but in the end I still fell short. What was it all for then? Why did I go through all that training, all that work, just get left in the dust?"

Nadir scooted closer, a warm hand taking hold of hers. "I get it, you're upset. It's okay to be. But don't let that drag you down, you need to focus on getting through the third round."

"What's the point?" Arslan snapped, fists clenched as she stood, "I'll never win against Pyrrha! You saw what happened. I was nothing to her. She walked all over me! Scarlet was right," then those fists loosened, shoulders slumping in defeat, "And back then, so was Pyrrha."

Nadir's eyes softened as she faced him, offering not a single word. He had nothing to say? Fine, then she'd keep going.

"I thought I could do it! I thought it was my time! But the gap has only gotten wider, it pisses me off so much!" Arslan stomped on the ground, then again, and again and again. Hoping that if she did it enough, it would finally shatter.

But no, the ground stayed the same. The sky stayed the same. The wind still blew, the trees rustled with it and the crickets sang their songs. Pyrrha would advance through the tournament as she always did. So would Yang, Weiss… even Jaune.

The guy she'd never given a thought to, stomped on and proved her clear superiority over, had swept the rug right from under her. He'd gotten so much better somehow, and despite their difference in skill, his refusal to back down was rewarded. He was bursting far ahead of her...

While she was utterly left behind.

"Is that why you're crying, because you feel like you _always_ need to win?" Nadir finally spoke, standing to face her.

Arslan opened her mouth to tell him he was wrong. But she only got halfway, the words caught in her throat and she could only look at the ground. Her partner sighed, and it was that which made her brace herself for telling off she'd come to expect from him.

"You're strong, Arslan. You're crazy strong," Nadir said, "I've seen you demolish entire teams by yourself, anyone who has ever faced you has never wanted to do it again. And just when I think you can't get any better, you _somehow_ prove me wrong. Don't you realize how amazing that is?"

Arslan couldn't answer. Unsure of how to respond. They were nice things to say and all, but they didn't prove anything. Not when compared to Pyrrha.

"But you know who else is amazing? Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Yang… and yeah, Pyrrha too. They're all incredible! Didn't you see everything they did in there? How can you not respect that?"

Respect it? They were her enemies, she was supposed to crush them, wasn't she? She looked up at her partner, swallowing as his angry eyes bore into her. "Arslan, I've been with you through it all. I've seen it. I know damn well why work so hard, but who is to say that everyone else doesn't want to prove themselves as badly as you do? Jaune fought harder than I've ever seen anyone. And all you do is belittle him. Are you that much of an asshole?"

A knot formed in her throat. She felt naked - exposed and unable to shield herself. Nadir's fists shook as if he wanted to hit her, knock sense into her. And she couldn't help but feel like these were things he wanted to say before but always held back.

Nadir pressed a finger against her chest, a vehemency in his voice that ensured Arslan listened, "You don't know how to treat people. You do the same thing those kids in school did to you. Well, karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

"I-I didn't… thats not…" Arslan wanted to deny it. Believe that it couldn't be true. But as she recalled every encounter she had with Jaune and a few others, it quickly tore down any defense she could have.

"Grow up, Arslan. Change your attitude, because people aren't your stepping stones. Everyone is aiming for same spot you are. And if you can't respect them, you will stay behind them."

A gentle touch on her shoulder, which then pulled her into his arms and refused to let go. "You can do it, you can win this whole stupid tournament. But you need to do it in a better way than you are now."

And then he released her, their eyes meeting once last time before turned to leave. "Get through the third round, and think about what I said, because I won't tell you what you should do anymore. You'll have to figure it out. And if you don't, then maybe you don't deserve to win."

And then he was gone, footsteps leaving her in the brisk cold. The wind still blew, the sky was still dark and crickets still sang. Nothing had changed, except now Nadir's words rolled in her head on rewind, time drifting by as she looked for the answer he refused to give.

The girl lied on the bench, eyes drifting as she looked at her bandaged hand. "What am I supposed to do…?"

* * *

 **For weeks I'd warred with choosing between Jaune winning this round or not since there are great pros and cons for both. Ultimately, him losing this one feels the best and makes the most sense.**

 **I realize that Arslan has been heavily disliked, which I'm glad about but its more that she's been boring and one-note. It was all build up to this chapter so I hope that going forward, those that didn't like her can give her another chance. Now that she's been called out, does Arslan have what it takes to change her ways and be worthy of standing on the same stage as her peers?**

 **I also know that some dislike Jaune's friends for their treatment of him. That's my fault, since my idea for that scene in chapter 7 was a bit romanticized. However, it is something that will be elaborated on pretty soon.**

 **Jaune has proved to be potential wrench in their victory. It natural, and not wrong, to take that seriously. They are friends at the end of the day. But in the ring, they must treat each other as obstacles they must overcome. Their treatment of each other in the tournament isn't a representation of how they actually feel about each other, with a few exceptions, such as Weiss and Arslan.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **ISA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Everyone is talking about Jaune Arc

* * *

 **Beta:** ZH Steven

* * *

"So that wasn't like, a trump card or something?"

Jaune adjusted the scroll to his ear, mouthing a thanks as his waitress set down his order. "No, nothing like that."

With a yawn, he was reminded of how early it was. In retrospect it wasn't that early but still, it was a weekend. Couldn't a man get a chance to sleep in?

Not while his family was in town. Denying them was an option, but years of experience taught him the secrets that would surely let any man survive the Arc women. Endure.

Of course, the allure of a hot breakfast was a welcome idea. Sausage, bacon and eggs, fluffy pancakes and tangy syrup. Oh, it was everything Jaune could ask for. Cutting a small piece from his plate, Jaune drew the attention of his baby nephew in his lap.

Adrian's big, bright eyes secured the target - a rogue pancake slice escaping the base. The little monster's eyes followed with wonder, as if it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Tiny, impatient arms waved, begging for the torture to end.

"Jaune, stop teasing your nephew!" Saphron scolded.

"Darn it... okay Adrian, open up."

He cooed with glee, and Jaune warred against his innermost desires. ' _Must… resist… hugging!'_

The rest of the table was in chatters and as Jaune juggled his attention between them all, he realized he hadn't seen them for months. Of course he'd call everyone from time to time, stave off whatever homesickness was building. But no, this was real. They were here in the flesh, in arms reach. His family was here in Vale to watch him.

"Odd," Velvet snapped him back, voice resounding over the scroll, "That has to mean that you used it unconsciously. And I've never seen your aura that color either..."

"Color?"

"Yours is pale normally. But when that thing happened, it was a bunch of warm colors, almost red. It looked like you were on fire."

' _On fire…'_ Jaune mused, recalling his last moments in the round. In and out of consciousness, it had been hard to feel at all. He'd been focused on Pyrrha so much he barely noticed anything else. But what aura could he have drawn from if he was completely drained?

Then suddenly it clicked, a burst in his chest like the flick of a lighter. It was warm, like a substance was wafting off his body. Or perhaps like a wave, but instead of expanding out, his flesh absorbed it. Was that what happened then?

"My semblance?" Jaune hedged an eager grin.

"Has to be. Not the best timing but hey, I'm sure you're not complaining. Glad you decided to stop moping."

"Can't waste time feeling sorry for myself," Jaune said, catering to Adrian's hungry demands, "I need to get back to being used to my weapons or I'm screwed."

"True enough. Anyway, sorry to bother you during family time. Training Room B as usual?"

"I'll meet you there."

"Hey, Jaune! Get off the phone, I'm talking to you!" Whichever one of his sisters called him out was honestly irrelevant - their wish, his torture. His attention was theirs, and as usually the topics came and went. His life, their lives, this breakup, some new and humiliating story. Eventually he was on the youngest, Scarlett throwing out punch after punch, ignoring the fact that she spilled her drink as she retold her experience.

"You were like, zoom, bam! Get outta my way!" Scarlett imitated excitedly, "It was so awesome! Like right out of an action movie!"

"You should have seen her. Cheering and jumping all over the place, girl was was losing her mind," Saphron added, "She was even bragging to strangers about Jaune Arc being her big brother."

"S-Saph! No I wasn't!"

"Color me surprised, Jaune," His father spoke up, a firm yet gentle man was Joseph Arc, chestnut locks tied back and his beard shifted with each bite of a waffle, "I still don't know how you managed the credentials for Beacon, but the tournament? I don't remember you being the competitive type. But in there, you looked starved for blood."

Jaune rubbed his nose, concealing an abashed grin. His father had a point, even Jaune didn't recognize the blonde stranger yelling at his opponents like a madman. He didn't often scream, or challenge people so openly. Battered and frail, but still fighting as if a gladiator against a pride of lions.

"Hey, Jaune Arc!"

Jaune followed the voice, a man waving from the door. Jaune opted to wave back, only to notice that he was actually calling him over. A quick look at his table caught his parents approving nod, handing Adrian over to Saphron and Jaune met the man anxiously.

"Um… hi."

"Sorry about ruining your breakfast, but…" The man shifted, and out of the corner of his eye a smaller person was hidden behind him. A young boy, maybe six or seven hoping that somehow he wouldn't be seen.

"It's my son, he saw you and wanted to say hello," The father rolled his eyes, "You can see where the whole saying 'hello' part gets complicated."

Jaune smile widened. "I get that. I have family members like that…" Then he leaned down, the child hiding his face in his father's shirt, "I'm Jaune. Can I get your name?"

At first nothing, barely even a peep. And then a pair of eyes revealed themselves, they stayed on the ground though, and his arms were pressed to his chest nervously. "Ethan…"

"Okay, Ethan. I'm here. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I mean, yes. I dunno…" Ethan fumbled for right words, and Jaune fought not to laugh, "It's… I mean, you're… really cool. I liked watching you. It was awesome."

Somehow, Jaune found himself not ready for that. He stared dubiously at the boy, who fidgeted in place as he looked everywhere but at him. And Jaune considered the possibility that it was a setup, that maybe someone had convinced him to do it. Even though he knew that wasn't the case.

"Thank you," Jaune beamed, Ethan looking up at him with surprise, "That means a lot actually, I'm glad you enjoyed being able to watch me."

"I want to be a Huntsman too, but I'm not old enough yet," Ethan grumbled, "B-but I will be! So… so do you think that I can?"

"Yeah, of course. Just make sure you work hard. It's not just fighting, you've got to study and stuff too."

He groaned. "I thought Huntsmen fought Grimm. Not math."

"They're both important. Trust me," Jaune laughed, "If a loser like me can become a Huntsman, you can too."

"You're not a loser."

As Jaune looked at him again, this time the boy spoke clearly. "You'll win. I know you will. My Dad said the people that try the hardest always win in the end."

"Ethan -

"Well you did!"

And wouldn't you know it, Jaune didn't think he could smile wider. He was sure his face was red, but he was too elated to care. "I'll try my hardest, I promise you that. So will you keep cheering for me?"

Ethan nodded rapidly, as if only one couldn't do it justice. With a wave they were gone, and Jaune would catch him looking back, a giddy smile on the young boy's face.

"A fan?" Jaune was put on the spot before he had even made it back to his seat.

"He just wanted to say hi."

"Then why are you smiling like that?" Saphron didn't need the answer, his silence was enough, "It's interesting though, when you were that young, that was you. Always wanting to talk to Huntsmen, but too nervous actually do it. Even though you really wanted to. 'B-but Sis, I can't. Can you say hi for me?' You were so cute back then."

"I'm not anymore?"

"Alas baby brother, you are now a relic of the past. An ancient artifact. Aged wine. The dry wrinkles on Nana's feet."

"Yeah Saph, I didn't want to eat. Totally wasn't hungry."

"That's one of purposes the tournament serves, you know," Joseph cut in, "Reactions like that boy's are exactly what the Council wants from events like this. Besides national peace, it's a way to show the public the strength of their future protectors. In a way it's like a sneak peak into the future. The heroes of tomorrow. While also inspiring children to want to become Huntsmen - it's a lucrative cycle."

"Guess that makes you a relic of the future then, eh?" Vert added with a point of her fork.

"Huh." Jaune mused. That was actually pretty smart, showing off the people that would eventually be charged with protecting them instilled security in the public, reducing the chances that panic and negativity could draw the Grimm. The tournaments ensured there was consistent reassurance for the public, recharging the batteries that powered the peace everyone so enjoyed.

And he was a part of that.

"I'm glad you aren't just settling for good enough," Saph said, "People gravitate to that kind of charisma. _Especially.._."

"Saph."

"Oh come on, tell me! Is it Pyrrha? Oh she's so beautiful, and your partner too so it's perfect! Or how about that blonde one - Yang, I think? Wait, I saw you flirting with the black-haired one too, she looks pretty mysterious. Oh no, is it that angry girl? Dear god. But then, that would actually make sense."

"Okay stop, my love story is not gonna be like mom's and dad's!"

"Are you sure?" Joseph laughed, "Cold and abrasive girl aggressively pursuing the guy until he gives in? Sounds like your mother to me."

"You'll pay for that when we get home, honey." Joy said simply.

"Let it be known that this is not the first time your mother has had to punish me for being naughty."

The Arc siblings groaned, the natural response to their father's jokes. Jaune rubbed his head, hoping to banish any and all imagery that came with it. "Anyway, it's not Arslan either. She wants my head, not my heart."

"I think most girls _would_ want head." Triste snickered, rightfully punished by a strawberry to the head.

"Anyway," Saph spoke, "what are your plans for the next round?"

"I'm gonna meet up with Velvet - who is not my girlfriend -" Jaune caught Saphron before she could quip, " - and _train._ And train is not a codeword for making out. I mean actually fighting and practice!"

"Fine, fine," Saphron pouted, "I'll just keep my fantasies to myself..."

"There is something incredibly disturbing about my older sister fantasizing about my love life. Right, Adrian?" Jaune touched his nephew's nose, "Your mom is crazy, isn't she? A total nutcase, right? Yes she is. Yes she is!"

Saphron shook her head. "Don't turn him against me. He's all the cute I have until he's big and ugly like you. Anyway, you'd better work hard. We didn't come out all this way to see you get lazy, alright?"

"When am I ever lazy?"

"If I recounted every instance, we'd miss your graduation."

"You're gonna pay for that one, Saph."

"You are just like Mom."

The table laughed the whole way through, drawing the annoyed ire of other parties. But well, that was just their dumb luck, the Arc family left lasting impacts wherever they went. And as his sisters fell into their usual bickering, Jaune was content to watch. Then he met his mother's eyes. The hardened woman she was, not the most expressive usually. Loving, but not in the coddling way. It wasn't like a smile was rare, but then they happened, it was usually unexpected.

"I'm proud of you." She mouthed with a warm smile, igniting Jaune's chest as he rubbed his head.

Just knowing that, it... it felt better than he could have imagined. Heading here had been an anxious affair, as he couldn't be sure if his parents agreed with his choice to become a Huntsman or not. They never asked him how he did it, thank god, but he'd expected more resistance, perhaps anger. Maybe there was, but he was more than happy to not be hearing about it.

His parents, Saph, the rest of his sisters, they were all behind him on this. And Jaune didn't realize how much he needed that before now. He'd make sure their faith didn't go unrewarded. For now though, all he wanted to do was eat. So, licking his lips he cut into his omelet, still hot and fresh and readily dug in -

"I've got it!" Saphron gasped, "It's that other girl on your team, the bouncy one. She has strong looking legs. I've seen your search history, little brother. Don't tell me that's not what you like."

Jaune pinched his nose.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

 _"Ugh, Weiss is such a pain..."_

 _Yang agreed wholeheartedly, Ruby muttering under her breath as her new partner left the dorm. Teething problems in the first few weeks of Beacon, Yang had expected, especially with someone so blatantly pompous. And even if the two had talked things about before, their personalities still caused them to clash more often than not._

 _Yang shrugged indifferently. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Hey, better her than Vomit Boy, right?"_

 _"Yang, that's mean!" Ruby chastised, "He's at least nice to me..."_

 _"I mean yeah, nice is great and all. But you've seen him fight, guy trips all over himself. Do you want a partner that going to hold you back?"_

 _"I mean, no but -_

 _"Then trust me, you're better off with Weiss. Now, come here and give your sis a hug!"_

 _"Stooop!"_

* * *

Yang heart jumped, shooting up instantly as the door clicked open. The panic died down soon enough, Weiss and Ruby looking strangely exasperated as Blake trailed behind them. "Come on Ruby, you know him better than I do." she pleaded.

"I'm not going to reject him for you!"

Yang's eyebrow quirked. "Do I want to know what's going on?"

"Oh good," Blake said with relief, "Yang, you won't believe this -

"You really won't." Ruby made sure to clarify.

" - but Jaune has a crush on me!"

Yang's second eyebrow rose to meet the other, and in a rare instance, the girl forgot to laugh. "A crush? Since when?"

"I don't know," Blake crossed her arms in thought, "It didn't ever _look_ like he was interested..."

"Probably because he's not?" Ruby suggested with a raised finger.

"Hush. Anyway, he was asking me out in the middle of round two yesterday. He was… strangely persistent."

Yang didn't think her eyebrows could go any higher. "Um, Blake, I think that -

"But that's the problem. I don't return his feelings. What am I supposed to say? Isn't he waiting for me to respond?"

"Blake, I'm telling you, you're overthinking! He was tricking you!"

"Well how do you know? You weren't there!"

Yang could only shake her head. Whatever sin Blake had commit to be fooled by Jaune's desperate tricks was beyond her, and perhaps not meant for her understanding. At first she wondered why she was so convinced, then quickly realized it was a running motif with Blake. Blondes. She had a palpable weakness for them.

"Yang, you believe me, right?"

"I believe that you're wearing rose-tinted glasses."

"See Ruby? I told you I'm having a love crisis!"

Yang tuned out then, finding solace in her own head as Ruby tried, however fruitlessly, to convince Blake against her wild theory. Yet the topic being Jaune kept him fresh in her mind, calling on the memory she kept trying to shake off.

She hadn't meant it like that. Wouldn't anyone feel that way? Yang knew she didn't want Jaune on her team, not because she didn't like him, but because she didn't think he was reliable. The guy could barely fight. There was nothing wrong with not wanting to be bogged down by that… right?

Her logical side said yes. And she knew if she asked her dad or uncle, they'd agree too. The same with Ruby, she had to know that Yang never said that out of ill intent. So it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't worth stressing about.

 _So why are you stressing about it?_

"I need to figure out how to respond," Blake's voice brought Yang back, "How do I let him down easy?"

"By pretending it never happened because it actually didn't!"

"I can't just treat his feeling like nothing, Ruby. I must respect that he had to courage to ask me, even if I must, sadly, break his heart."

 _Yes Blake, you are doing such a noble thing._ Yang rolled her eyes. "I think you'll be fine to just ignore it. Jaune never noticed Pyrrha, he's a little dum -

Yang pursed her lips, letting that word die where it stood. It wasn't right. It wasn't okay to say that. The others looked at her expectantly, and Yang fumbled for a recovery. "Just don't worry about it, Blake. He'll live."

"But what if -

"Can you three stop!?"

It was often loud in their dorm, so such a yell wasn't outside of Yang's expectations. Whether Ruby was up to some weird experiment, Blake lost a book, or anything like that, Yang had gotten used to how loud it could get.

But this shout was different; angrier, almost disgusted. The three turned to Weiss, who had turned in her seat to glare at them, "Jaune this, Jaune that. I think we've heard his name enough around campus. I'd appreciate it if you could talk about something else."

"Why? What's the problem?" Yang asked.

"There is no problem. I'm just sick of hearing that fool's name again and again. It's all anyone is talking about."

"Weiss, that's not nice..." Ruby said.

"Maybe not. But I have never claimed to be nice, now have I?"

"But you -

"Just drop it guys, Weiss is just in a mood." Yang waved her hand airily, hoping that would be the end of hearing her complaints. She should have known better.

"I am _not_ in a mood." Weiss sniped, turning back to her desk with a grunt. That the girl had the audacity to turn away with such a flippant response drew an ire Yang didn't know was festering.

"I think you are. Why would you make a big deal about him when you usually don't care? Sounds to me like care more than you let on."

"Why so curious about how I feel, Yang? You look like you have too much on your mind to be bothered with mine."

Fire clashed with ice, their disruptive steam a cloak that blinded a logical ceasefire. Blake and Ruby stood idle, either unsure or afraid to get in the middle. Yang's fingers coiled, and she swallowed the desire to hit Weiss where it hurt. She had to stop, her rational side demanded it. But that little voice was frail, lured by the challenge Weiss posed which Yang couldn't stomach not taking. "You wanna repeat that, Weiss-cream?"

"I would, but I doubt you need the reminder," Weiss fired back instantly, "Or perhaps I misread your frustration when that fool proved to be the first person to damage your precious hair and get away with it?"

Yang fought to hide her reaction, but if Weiss' winning smirk was any indication, she hadn't succeeded. "It's not like I'm holding that against him. You're just being a whiny bitch and treating him like he broke your favorite toy."

 _Remind you of anyone?_ Yang pushed away the self-defeating thought.

"So the pot calls the kettle black," Weiss teeth bared as she stood, "I wouldn't have pegged you as such a hypocrite, Yang. How often do you wear that second face?"

Yang seethed, bare feet stormed at the target. The urge to swing was held back only by Blake and Ruby, who had wisely, or perhaps unwisely, gotten in her way. The war in her head raged, a mess of emotions against Weiss that she just wanted to take out on. "Now listen Weiss, I'm - "

"No, You listen. I am _tired_ of hearing him constantly being praised, and for what? For a clever first round win? For the second? You tell me how that _ignoramus_ managed to outsmart and outfight us - who have had _years_ of experience, while he was stubbing his toes in initiation? How can you not be upset about that!?"

Yang rubbed her arm, any comeback shoved back into her mouth. She wanted to say no because that was the right thing to say. She was Jaune's friend, so naturally she should disagree with such an accusation. What good person wouldn't be happy for their friend's success?

The punch Jaune had baited came back, and she remembered the instant plummet of her heart as she watched him cross the finish line. At her expense.

But that was fine, right? Jaune had earned that, so what did she have to be upset about? Yang didn't think she was that vain. No, she definitely wasn't. Weiss was wrong, she had to be...

"He's our friend, Ruby implored, "Why can't you be happy for him?"

"He is not my friend," Weiss crossed her arms, "I don't know where you got that silly idea from."

"Well, I just thought..."

"Well don't. I have no investment in him. He could jump off of Beacon tower for all I care." Venom oozed out of Weiss's mouth, and Yang could only guess where it stemmed from. It looked like she was at war with herself, fists quivering as if caught in the cold, "You three can get all worked up over him if you wish. I don't want to hear it!"

Her piece said, Weiss sat back in her chair, ponytail swinging on them. Yang felt as if she'd slapped her, closed the door on the conversation and walked away with her point victorious. But she was wrong, Weiss didn't know what she was talking about. Yang wasn't getting worked up. It was just Jaune, so why was she thinking about it so much?

Why did it leave her feeling so tattered? So conflicted in her own mind like someone was screwing with it. The memory hammered at her, a pulsing headache soon to follow.

Her heart trembled as she recalled Jaune's grateful thanks after Arslan walked off. There was no ill intent there, he was just a guy appreciating his friends for protecting him.

And what had she done?

It almost felt cruel that she tried to smile, that maybe it would convince him everything was fine. And it was. At least that's what she wanted to believe. But Jaune was no fool, he wouldn't take it at the cheap face value that Yang had banked on.

She could admit to being upset at the time, for being so blatantly exploited and outsmarted. But it wasn't like Weiss. She didn't hate him. She'd never intentionally belittle him…

Except, she kind of had already, hadn't she?

"Yang?"

The girl looked at her sister, concern in her eyes. "You okay?"

 _No._ "Yeah, I'm good I just..." Yang snatched her jacket and scroll before she knew it, "I think I need a walk."

"I'll come with you."

"No!"

The team flinched, Yang pausing just before the door. It was mix of emotions from Ruby and Blake - concern, confusion. They'd want answers, and Yang didn't think she had it in her to give them. "Don't worry about me. I kinda just want some alone time."

"Yang - "

But by then she'd already shut the door.

* * *

 **~Tournament Arc ~**

* * *

"Again!"

Jaune breathed in with the back step, then a short puff out with the swing. His sword cut the air, the silver edge drawing an invisible path. Then he pulled it back, moving his opposite foot forward with his shield raised. Then Velvet struck it and Jaune skidded back, if only slightly.

"Tighter," she commanded, "At the moment of impact, strengthen your guard. Your enemy should only push you back if you want them to. If you can prevent a state of disadvantage, always do so. Again!"

Motion by motion Jaune moved, Velvet's voice guiding him. That was the norm by now, her voice the switch, his body the machine. Shockwaves reverberated through his arms, rattling bones concealed in flesh. An ethereal sword clanged against the shield, Jaune easily pushing Velvet off. But she was the swifter of the two, using that opening to dash in. Jaune swung out, his teacher forced to respect the sword's length and stepping back. Velvet's nodded in approval.

"Properly spacing with a weapon of long reach," The girl charged, "It's almost like you know what you're doing!"

Jaune met her head on, predicting the swing. However she chose a feint, and instead of taking the bait, Jaune fell back. Velvet was up close in a flash, shining blade reaching for his head. Jaune moved back, but only slightly, letting the point just barely brush him. He then rammed his shoulder into Velvet's chest, a satisfying cough assuring him it landed. Velvet was off the floor right away though, aura powering her jumps as a she zipped around the walls.

Jaune eyes followed, the blur used to be too hard to track. A speed that was just too hard for the untrained eye to follow. But now…

"I can see you!" A skyward lash, upsetting Velvet's trajectory. She was forced to land - a boost forward ensured Jaune met her. The sword had gone, replaced with a glaive. She lunged, no doubt thinking she'd snuff his approach.

Jaune arced his body into a spin as he leapt over it, the shield catching Velvet's head. While she was stunned, Jaune closed in, throwing a foot into her chest to take back the lead. Jaune gaped at Velvet on the ground. "Whoa, did I actually just do that?"

"Oh yes, you fell for it real good."

What? Jaune had but a moment to look at the ground, where another conjured weapon lied. The ethereal blast from the grenade launched him into the air, forcing his sword out of his hand. Then through lidded eyes, the point of a spear lunged at his head.

"Ack!" Jaune yelped, throwing his head back right away. Unfortunately, all sense of balance was lost to him then, and he plummeted to the ground. Velvet capitalized hard.

She seemed to materialize before him, faster than a bullet in his eyes. Jaune's teeth snapped together as her foot connected, driving his face into the ground. And only when he landed did Jaune think to counterattack, but Velvet had even planned for that.

Her foot pinned down his shield arm, while an aura knife was held at his throat. She grinned. "Don't get too ahead of yourself now."

"Alright fine, I deserve that," Jaune admit as she allowed him to sit up, "Rule number 15: Don't assume you've won just because your opponent is down."

"You can be taught," Velvet said, "But overall, that was solid. You have a good defense - really good, if I'm being honest. But you drop it too early sometimes. Have you ever taken a hit and thought you shouldn't have?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah."

"It can be kinda hard to know when to switch from defense to offense since its dependent on what you're facing. If ever in doubt, just stay defensive. It's the least risk."

"And the least reward."

"Can't get that reward if you're eating dirt, pupil."

And wasn't that the truth. With that Jaune laid his weapons down, laying on the floor to catch his breath. "Sup honey-buns," A wild Coco appeared, Jaune waving to Yatsuhashi and Fox as they found their seats. An angel in a demon's body, Jaune saw a second chance at life when she handed him a bottled water. "Get it? Cuz Vel is Buns, and you're Honey? I'm hilarious, no need to praise me."

"You're a lifesaver, Coco." Jaune gratefully took one.

"Does that mean -

"No, it doesn't mean I want to bang you."

"Damn it."

"How is the training coming along?" Yatsuhashi inquired, "Did you tell him we'll be training him to his core style?"

"Core style?" Jaune looked at Velvet.

"It means playing to what you're good at. Like I told you earlier, you have a good defense. And an aura that naturally supports that. In the future, we're going to focus on honing that."

That didn't sound the most appealing. "I mean, that's great and all but how am I supposed to fight if I'm behind my shield the whole time?"

"Being defensive doesn't mean not ever being aggressive. You can be both at the same time. If there was anything I noticed, it's that you're good at getting your ass kicked."

"I bet your ass is good for a lot of other things too." Coco unhelpfully added.

"Good at getting my ass kicked..." Jaune frowned, "Should I throw that on my Huntsman resume?"

Velvet rolled her eyes with a smile. "But you also know how to dish it back. It's like Yang's semblance, except it's your fighting style and not an inherent superpower. What I mean by that is you take a lot of hits, no doubt due to your aura but also because of this thick noggin of yours," she tapped his forehead, "That's your core style. You can tank. And believe it or not, that's quite valuable for your lineup."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about your classmates," Coco said, "You've seen most of them fight at least once. How many of them do you know that can take a hit better than you?"

Jaune was just about to answer… when he realized there wasn't one. While there were people that had above average auras such as Yang and Sage, by comparison, his was greater by a mile. Most people tended to be aggressive and spent their aura on attacking; that was often how most fights went.

"Because the majority of your peers are average in aura statistics, striking first and hard is the metagame," Fox pitched in, "You're the only true tank out of them all. That's even comparing you to Yats, who has the strongest aura in our year."

"But even if I last long, I can still get weathered down. I can't block forever." Jaune said. People like Weiss and Blake had the tools to move around him or stuff his approach. While he could surely take anything they sent at him, it became a uphill battle of patience. One that any opponent with the right tools could use against him.

"That's what I taught you the basics for. Movement and aura control for proper aggression. It gives you a foundation, and in tandem with your defense, you'd be a tough nut to crack," Velvet said, "But since you have to look forward to one v ones, you need to adhere to the natural benefits your aura gives you."

Velvet pointed at his legs. "On top of that, balance. With two weapons taking up your hands, you don't have much freedom to grab or hold onto things. This also makes adjusting your balance harder since you have to be able to land on your feet consistently without giving up the defense and pressure your weapons give you."

He hadn't thought about that. And now that he did, he could see why that was a big deal. It was easy to just aura boost in the first two rounds since he didn't have weapons, he had his hands free to keep him taut, and as such, falling wasn't an overwhelming issue. But his weapons were additional weight, which dramatically shifted his freedom of movement. "How do I fix that?"

"By learning stay nimble and always land on your feet. You need to be more cat-like, I should say."

And instantly Jaune's first thought was Blake, for one reason and another. To call the girl acrobatic did not do her justice. At times, it was unnatural how her body twisted and spun in the air, yet she still landed on the ground with practiced finesse. Jaune rubbed his chin in thought. So how did he become as flexible and acrobatic as her?

"Being able to stay in high movement with weapons in hand..." Jaune mumbled. It sounded simple in execution, but Jaune saw them as two seperate styles. With his weapons he felt like he should say grounded, only moving when he had to. And without them, he felt more free, he could take more risks and be more active in the fight. Combining the two just didn't seem possible…

"What about my semblance?"

"It's not like we have time to figure out how it works right now. The most I can say is most semblances rely on a feeling, maybe a memory or idea that brings it out. A trigger, I should say. But even if you know what the trigger is, it's useless until we figure out what your semblance does."

So he wouldn't just be able to magically figure it out before tomorrow. Jaune knew it was unlikely but still, he'd hoped for the impossible. "Okay, so combine my movement and defense. Got it."

"And don't worry, once you get through round three, we'll all be here to teach you. We have a lot in store for you."

Right, then he just had to make sure he passed. With everyone doing this for him, he'd make sure it was all worthwhile. With vigor, Jaune stood up. "Okay Vel, let's go again."

"Already? I'm still catching my breath."

"I have that effect on most women."

His master met stood with a challenging grin. "Alrighty casanova, lets see which one of us finishes first then, eh?"

The afternoon waned, yellow lights dimming into orange and red. Soon enough those colors too had faded, turning the sky dark with a moon hidden by the clouds. Velvet had lingered, wanting to stay to watch over him, but the way her eyes were drifting she'd fall asleep, so Jaune suggested she just go to bed.

Jaune waited for her to vanish, and even then just a few moments to ensure she didn't come back. He looked at the time, 10pm - he should turn in, get as much rest as he could manage.

' _Just another hour.'_ Jaune clasped his hands together, trying to recall the feeling of his aura. And the strange hot power that had surged through him.

What had he felt then? He remembered Pyrrha's fists, colliding with him again and again. Feeling powerless to stop it. Jaune's aura flared weakly, as though it was trying to push out something that wouldn't give. But Jaune could feel it, taste it even. Small waves of power eerily different than his aura.

Yet somehow it was exactly like his aura too. The same feeling, the same energy, just... bigger? No, not that. More erratic? Kind of but no, he could still wrestle control fairly easily. Then he found the word. It was more potent. More _powerful._ And that power, it felt so… so...

"Gah!" Something burst outside of Jaune, knocking him onto his back. "Shit, what happened?"

Had he lost control or something? It felt like the power resisted him somehow. Jaune immediately got back up to try again, for a moment his eyes looked to the entrance.

And he paused.

* * *

He stopped when their eyes met.

Arslan didn't know how long she'd been there. She'd just been heading back to her dorm for the night to prepare for tomorrow. But then she'd happened across him, a stray curiosity kept her rooted there, and she was leaning against the entryway before she knew it.

At first, she thought he would say something, demand that she leave or something. Blue was locked onto olive - a perpetual feeling there that Arslan couldn't place. The gears were at work behind them, as if even he didn't know what to think when he saw her.

Eventually he just went back to what he was doing, which was fine, she supposed. Was he not worried about her watching him?

Not like there was much information to glean from what looked to be aura training. Arslan lingered, even though she told herself it was time to go, that it was best to just mind her own business. Still, something was holding her there, and her heart beat in her chest as she tried to find the answer. A flash of light launched Jaune off his feet. Not at all unlike some of her training sessions in the past. Arslan remembered staying later than her classmates just get a better grasp on using her aura.

Did he struggle with that too?

Her feet ached, convincing her to find a seat. She took the edge of the bleachers, gaze following Jaune as he leapt off the floor. Off one wall, then the next - excess aura burned off his body, a telltale sign of imperfect control. But he took to it with finesse, rolling off his shield as a landing option. He didn't slow down, pushing off the ground again and bouncing around like a haywire tennis ball.

When he stopped she could hear his breath. Deep. Raspy. Arslan knew the feeling well, the itch in the throat and the burn in the chest from hours of hard work. Yet the desire to stay at it, to not settle for anything less than the ideal result always kept her going. Was it the same for Jaune?

Was the reason he kept going because he wasn't satisfied? Because he felt he had to push himself harder?

Normally, Arslan would have questioned why. Would have considered that logic idiotic. Weaklings were weaklings - that didn't change just because they tried harder.

' _But you don't believe that.'_ Came a countering thought, one that she found herself resigning too. She was a weakling too. She was the bottom of the class in Sanctum - bad aura control, bad reaction time, even worse weapon proficiency. As far as her peers, and even some teachers were concerned, she was talentless. No one worth paying attention to.

She'd been so hungry to prove them wrong, and what a sweet taste it had been to succeed. How stupid then, that she'd do exactly as those who'd dismissed her had. What satisfaction was there in tearing down another for trying as hard as she did?

It was incredible really. That such a normal, plain guy with no natural talent to speak of, down on his luck, but still training this late. Questions burned in her heart, a desire to understand the layers underneath that pushed a guy like Jaune to keep swinging.

How could he be in here, full of zeal and confidence, even after Pyrrha had conquered him for no doubt the millionth time? What kind of will had he developed that allowed him to stand up again and again?

Her chance finally came when Jaune stopped, laying on a bleacher on the opposite side. Her feet tensed as she got up, only to sit down again. Then a second time. She hedged on the third, ultimately pushing past her doubts to approach him.

He heard her coming, if the way he looked was any indication. He didn't move though and just went back to looking at his scroll. His shirt was drenched, hugging to his chest to give her a defined look of his body. Under his usual armor she hadn't noticed, but had he always been so fit?

"Hey…" she said lowly.

Jaune's response was a slow one, as if he was contemplating whether he should or not. "Hey."

' _Why won't you look at me?'_ Arslan wanted to ask, forgoing the awkwardness of asking such a question in favor of something simpler. "Good job. In the preliminaries, I mean."

He raised an eyebrow, and immediately Arslan panicked. "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"You didn't?"

' _Great job Arslan, just keep fucking things up, why don't you?'_ "No, that's not what I mean, it's... just good job. I meant that part. I just thought that I angered you."

"No, you didn't," Jaune said with a hint of surprise, "I guess I was just bracing myself for the insults and threats."

Arslan felt lump in her throat. "I… thats…"

"Forget it. I'm not losing sleep over it anyway."

It was quiet again, Jaune looking everywhere but her, and Arslan fighting to find another opening to get him to talk. "It's kind of pointless to train the day before the round. Might just tire yourself out."

"Yeah, maybe."

Arslan groaned internally, the curt answers were killing her. "You bounced back pretty quickly."

"Should I not have?"

"No, I mean… ugh, nevermind."

"Right."

Why was this so hard? It's not like Arslan didn't have conversations with other people. She could talk with pretty much anyone normally. Yet with Jaune, it was pulling teeth - Arslan couldn't shake the friction between them, one she'd surely caused herself. But she was here trying to fix things, to make things right. Couldn't Jaune see that? Did he not want to?

Did she even deserve it?

"That's a good thing, I guess," Arslan said, "Can't get enough practice I suppose. Did you learn that from Pyrrha?"

"Kinda. I learned it from everybody really, figured the best way to catch up is to train harder than they do."

"Right... yeah, cool."

Arslan instantly wanted to kill herself. 'Yeah, cool?' what the hell kind of dumb response was that? Jaune had to have noticed, but saw fit to grant her mercy by pretending not to. "Okay, I don't know what to say…" Arslan blurted before she could stop herself.

"Do you have to say something?"

She did, didn't she? At least, she thought she had. What could she talk about? Fighting? "You have strong… punches. They hurt."

"Thank you?"

"Sure."

Fuck. This wasn't working. Arslan just didn't know what to say to him. Falling back on what she'd normally say was a no go - was it not exactly what Nadir was saying she was doing wrong? So how did she make it better? "Your aura control sucks though, it's not smart to just barrel through things with it, you know."

"I don't think I need your advice," Jaune countered coldly, "I don't even remember asking for it."

Arslan's gaze lowered. "I'm sorry."

And Jaune stared like he was seeing two of her. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry. I… I treated you unfairly."

"Unfairly? You sure that's the word?"

Arslan grinded her teeth. "I was wrong, I get that. It was really, _really_ wrong," Then she sighed, wanting to hold back from anything too personal but felt that Jaune should at least know something, "I have an anger problem. My teammates are always warning me to calm down, and I don't always listen to them."

She smiled sadly. "That's probably why I always lose to Pyrrha, or just give up. I either get too angry and she exploits me, or get discouraged and just walk away."

"What's your problem with Pyrrha anyway?"

Damn it, why did she have to bring up his partner? She should have expected he'd ask this question. But she'd gotten him to talk to her, did she really want to waste this? "We went to school together. She stood up for me when kids would… she was there when times were hard. But I couldn't past how much better she was than me. I was just a kid living in her shadow. I was small compared to her."

Thinking about it from time to time, Arslan couldn't deny the memories that made her smile. And as such, couldn't forget the things caused the rift either. "Her rising fame didn't help. And she only continued to change. Heh, back then the only equal to Pyrrha's skill was her vanity. And my inability to handle that…"

Jaune's eyes narrowed. "Vanity? That's funny coming from you. Pyrrha isn't like that at all."

Arslan stared at him. So he didn't know about about that? That wasn't surprising, but convincing Jaune to believe her was fruitless, and not even close to why she'd approached him.

"I guess it doesn't matter now, she's still too strong for me. She _still_ beats me, it's like I never made progress in the first place. So why bother?"

Jaune sat up, considering her for a moment before patting the seat. Taking it, he let out a sigh. "I've been there before."

Arslan's shoulders, once stiff, relaxed. The silence between them felt less sharp, just a bit. The need to say anything was gone, and the two just existed alongside one another in silence. The scent of sweat and cool air was a familiar one, and she dared say an atmosphere she'd grown used to.

"It's not bad to be angry." Jaune suddenly said.

She looked at him, eager, or perhaps desperate, to understand what he meant. "Sure, a smart opponent can exploit it, but that's because the anger is controlling you. It's easy to just lash out and swing when you're angry. It's the fastest way to feel better, right? Just break the controller, or punch the person that insulted you."

Arslan nodded, it was silly to think that the feeling was exclusive to her, but it sometimes felt like it was. But to know that Jaune felt the same way she did was oddly reassuring.

"But the thing is, you don't feel better. You break the controller, now you're mad because you have to buy a new one. Or you break that guy's face and get in trouble. It never turns out the way you want when you let your emotions do the fighting for you."

"So what? I need to become a freaking robot?"

"No," Jaune chuckled, "I mean you should work _with_ your feelings when you fight. I get angry too, I get pissed off to the point that it hurts me, but I turn that into fuel. Not fire."

"Your teammates are right. Controlling your anger is important but I'd argue you don't need to just be calm. Be angry. Be infuriated. But let it power you. Put your anger in the right direction. Because it pisses you off when you lose, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't let it control you. Give it a target. Preferably not me, or anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"I'm sorry…"

"I heard you the first time," Jaune stated, throwing a towel on his shoulder, "Don't wallow in your misery like some victim. You want to be a winner? Then quit whining. Roll up your sleeves and get to work."

Arslan looked up at him, and there was confidence in those eyes that normally she would have been insulted by. But they were softer, there was a hint of weakness there. No, relation - understanding. Of someone who said those words because he understood the weight behind them, perhaps as someone who needed to hear them before too.

"Anyway, I'm done for tonight. Good luck tomorrow."

Arslan watched him go, nearly longing for him to stay. But what more was there to say? Eventually he was gone, and it was just her and the training room alone. She could still see him, leaping from wall to wall, boots sliding on the floor. Sweat on the brow, a yell to power his actions. A fiery feeling pushed Arslan to stand.

She was in the middle of the room before she knew it.

He was in here for who knows how long, training his ass off. While she was what, sucking her thumb? No. No fucking way in hell was she going to let that stand! With a deep breath, Arslan rolled her sleeves back as far as they could go.

And got to work.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc ~**_

* * *

The empty roads were a welcoming change. Gentle wind tickled her nose... and cooled her wet cheeks. The girl leaned against her bike as she stared at her call list, Jaune right there in the center.

She couldn't remember how many times she'd tried to call only to give up. Was she that much of a coward? That she could only try to apologize over the scroll and a hundred miles away?

 _Guess it doesn't matter now. I still couldn't do it..._

Weiss was right. She'd been been angry that she'd so easily been tricked.

She was so used to feeling strong. Unbeatable even. And while it wasn't the end of the world, the confidence that her skill and strength would carry her through had been demolished.

Though she tried not to show Jaune that, what did it really amount to? She wasn't afraid that he might yell at her, it would suck, but she could handle that. But then she imagined something worse, that he _wouldn't_ get mad. That he'd let the slights he didn't know about go. And Yang couldn't shake the idea that he might always remember it, secretly hold it against her. Or that he wouldn't, and he'd totally forgive her.

And that… that hurt the most.

Her gut twisted as the thoughts played on loop. She'd thought at first to talk to someone about it, maybe her teammates would understand where she was coming from. Yet she couldn't even do that, worried they may say the thing she didn't want to hear.

Something about that shame was reflective. She felt as if she'd look into a mirror and see a girl with two faces. One was a good person, always there to support a friend. The other a beast, paying no mind to those she deemed weak.

She hadn't meant to see him as lesser. Weiss already did that. That was never Yang's intention. Maybe she had gotten too caught up the status quo, thinking that Jaune was always going to be the way he was, and so she never bothered to squash such a toxic idea.

She hated it!

Hated thinking that way. Hated feeling guilty for it. Hated the underlying anger pointed at things she wished she'd noticed. Hated that, when it really mattered, she couldn't congratulate her friend for finding victory where he rarely got it. Yang tossed the scroll away with a yell, then buried her face in her hand.

What the hell was she supposed to do!?

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc!~**_

* * *

"Jaune."

Spooked, Jaune whipped around. Amber eyes were swords in his soul, capturing his essence, restricting him of freedom. There was no escape, not from this woman and her unspoken mission. "Uh, hey Blake."

"I just want to say, I appreciate how you feel for me," she said, "It must have been hard, having to admit your feelings like that."

Wait, what?

"I was actually kind of impressed, flattered even," Blake shyly twirled a lock of hair, "I can appreciate a man who is unwavering in the pursuit of a woman's affection. In a more healthy way than uh... my previous pursuer."

What the hell was she talking about?

"Much like Sir Rangiku in his eternal struggle against his would-be assassin turned sexy concubine, Kaede Blooddemon, I must be fair to you... and reject your feelings," Blake said, passionately taking his hands into her own, "I'm sorry, it might be hard to see me for a while. But I'm confident you'll find a girl who loves you in no time."

"Blake, I don't -" Her finger pressed to his lips.

"You don't think you can get over me, I know it may feel that way," Why was she smiling? Was she getting off on this? "But it's just not true. If you need to avoid me for a while, I understand. That's what Kaede had to do too, after you know, taking her heartbroken rage out on an enemy ninja clan with fire bombs and poison gas that killed hundreds of women and children. I wouldn't recommend that though, poison gas is hard to come by. Anyway, take all the time you need."

Blake all but stuffed any response Jaune could have made with a peck on his cheek, Jaune just staring back in bewilderment. "Be strong, Jaune," She said with a pat on his shoulder, "You'll make it through."

And then she was gone. And Jaune stayed stunned as the RWBY door closed behind her. "Who - why... what the hell just happened?"

He didn't have the mental fortitude to handle this right now, shaking away his stupor, he rushed into his dorm. A low light was on, Nora and Pyrrha fast asleep while Ren read some tome of ancient knowledge. As usual. "I was wondering when you'd get back. What took you?"

"I got rejected." Jaune answered as he flopped onto his bed.

"So nothing new?"

"Very funny."

* * *

Ilia woke up with a scream.

The barracks were quiet, and for a moment she was afraid she woke someone. She settled her heart, laying back down as she tried to ignore the horrid dream. "Bad dream Ilia?" Perry asked from two cots over.

"It was weird." She admitted, "I had a dream that Blake kissed some geeky, blonde noodle who she's convinced is in love with her but really isn't, in the hopes that she can placate his broken heart in advent of her rejection because it's just like what happened in Ninjas of Love: Kaede's Redemption."

Perry laughed. "Don't be silly. Blake likes dark and edgy boys."

"Yeah, you're right." And Ilia pulled back up her covers, finding comfort in the impossibility of having hot sex with Blake, and slept soundly forevermore.

* * *

 **So I knew the last chapter would be controversial, some would be okay with it, others would hate it. That's to be expected. Everyone made goods points, and there was no flaming going on. So now I will provide my responses to some of these criticisms.**

 **This is bad character development for Jaune and he should have won:** The argument that Jaune shouldn't lose just because he's used to it or has failed enough is silly. No one ever fails 'enough'. Was there a way for him to win? Yes. Does that mean he _should_ have won? No. In fact, there were far more factors against his victory than his loss.

Not every plan succeeds. Jaune tried something and it failed. If the reader could just lean back and be assured that some plan would ensure Jaune won, there would be no tension. No anticipation. You say Jaune learns nothing from this, but you're wrong, i guarantee you that.

 **Jaune's friends are assholes:** As I pointed out, it was a bit of a mistake on my part. Some characters are not meant to be viewed this way, Blake and Ruby specifically. It was primarily supposed to be Yang, Arslan, Weiss and a little bit of Pyrrha, since they were the ones directly affected by him.

At some point, I will go back to the scene and fix it so it makes more sense. As one reviewer pointed out, this scene was meant to create tangible antagonists for Jaune, by drawing from things I noticed about the characters that could put them in conflict. The poor sportsmanship, egotism and hypocrisy are all intended, which I showed more in this chapter and will show more of later.

Although, if you do hate them, I guess I should call that a success since that ironically was the point.

 **I'm shitting on Jaune:** Just because bad things happen to the main character, or they get set back from a goal doesn't mean I'm shitting on them. Its realistic and far more meaningful for Jaune to fail on occasion because the strongest people are the ones that learn from failure and continue to rise up. But I do agree that it can be compelling for MCs to win all the time as long as they are earned. Alas, that is not how I wish to write Jaune. Because he is not the kind of character that wins all the time, I feel that could cheapen the point of someone like him.

 **Pyrrha is a Mary Sue/too powerful:** Who is the strongest rookie? Pyrrha. Since the fic is about a tournament of rookies, she functions as the main antagonist because she is the biggest threat. So no, she's not too powerful, she is as strong as she is supposed to be.

Using Cinder as an arguing tool really doesn't help the case because its Cinder. Of course she'd beat Pyrrha, because she is portrayed on a totally different level than her. But Cinder is not important in this fic, so the power dynamic shifts accordingly.

It can be argued that she feels undeveloped, but that's not a mistake. She has flaws, many of which were subtly pointed out and that you all noticed yourselves. That's expanding on an otherwise one note character. But I can't develop everyone intimately at the same time, as such, it is not Pyrrha's turn yet.

 **Writing certain scenes better so they make more sense:** I 100% percent agree. Some scenes, like Pyrrha versus Jaune, Arslan and Yang could have been written to better show that Arslan and Yang weren't at prime fighting condition, so as to make Pyrrha seem less 'OP'. And I already agreed with the framing of chapter 7.

I also agree that Jaune scene of him after losing could have been more positive, with him not being so upset and taking the loss better. I wanted to use that scene to fuel this chapter's scene with Jaune and Arslan, but I realize now it could have worked either way. Hopefully this chapter got that point across. Either way, it's still a mistake I accept and will work towards not repeating in the future.

 **Arslan:** I haven't done the best job with her, I agree. Some scenes didn't do enough for her and I have playing her a little too simply.

It was all build up to the previous chapter and this one. I can't make her exactly like Bakugo because that's just copying, so I opted to go for a more irrational, colder and insecure route. Still it could have been done with more care and more creativity, I definitely agree it could have been executed better.

On that note, it's interesting because she can be viewed to be this fic's Bakugou. But an interesting thing I'd like to mention is that the four main POV characters all embody an aspect of Bakugou. Jaune, Weiss, Arslan and Pyrrha. I won't tell you what they embody but feel free to guess!

Anyway, with this chapter it goes into everyone's internal struggles. Jaune tells Arslan to stop whining, Yang is combating guilt and Pyrrha is doing… something.

Will Adrian ever stop being cute?

Will Saphron find the right woman for her brother?

Will Jaune senselessly murder an enemy ninja clan with fire bombs and poison gas due to an inability to get over his one true love, Blake Belladonna!?

The third round is tomorrow, a clash of conflicted wills as the preliminaries come to an end is on the horizon.

The _Event Hori_ \- okay, I'll stop.

 **ISA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch12:** Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

* * *

 _"Bullying? My Pyrrha? Headmaster, don't be ridiculous, she would never."_

Emerald eyes stared into darkness.

They couldn't be convinced to close for some reason, some strange force keeping Pyrrha from joining her teammates in dreamland. She tried her back, her front and side, but it all amounted to nothing. The abyss glanced back, took interest with a lusting grin, then drew her to it.

But then Pyrrha sat up, dispelling the creature. Pajamas discarded, jeans and a hoodie replaced them. The clock advised her against the idea, just past midnight, there was no good reason for her to be out so late.

The clock went ignored.

She crept to the exit, looking around the room for any sign of a stir. Nora was a mess in motion, as usual, while Ren by contrast was practically a dead body. That should have been the green light, but her eye strayed… and lingered on her partner.

His chest rose and fell, a single arm draped over the side. He wasn't out of his clothes yet, which meant he'd been too tired to shower and change. A bad habit but Pyrrha couldn't help a smile.

A smile that quickly fell when dust hit her eye. And she remembered the spray of dirt, thrust into her face. She'd laughing then, hadn't she? Did Jaune know it was only to conceal a snarl? Did he see the hesitation when he raised his fists against her? His face betrayed not a shred of fear, not an inkling of doubt. Only vigor, confidence. The belief that he would overcome the second round. Overcome _her_.

Pyrrha kept her fingers from coiling.

Then shook the wave of oncoming thoughts away. What was she, a hypocrite? Had she not been the one to encourage Jaune to compete? She should be happy, elated even. Proud that her partner listened to her, stepped into the light and made it his own.

 _Maybe because he's taking it from you?_

One always slipped, leaving a grimace Pyrrha didn't want to see on herself. But it was a feeling that she thought was misplaced - she'd won the second round pretty decisively. Sure round one had been a spectacle, but round two ensured that the ideas running through Pyrrha's head had been just that. Ideas.

There was no way she could ever lose, right?

Pyrrha grabbed the doorknob just as her teeth started to grind. Her arm trembled, hungry for something to break. The door was perfect, ripe to swing up and slam shut. With the hope that it would burn off the bug scratching at her brain. But her father once said that the toughest enemy to kill was the ego.

How right he was.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The can hit a wall.

On the follow up it clattered into the sewer drain, echoing with the pouring rain. It drenched Pyrrha's hoodie, left her feet squishing in her shoes. But she ignored it all, weaving past businessmen and parties of friends in search of...

That was the question, wasn't it? What was Pyrrha searching for?

Was it around the corner? Well when she turned it, Pyrrha only found more sidewalk. Further down, perhaps beside the hydrant? No, not even. But Pyrrha would hop off the hydrant, skim down the walkway, knocking aside litter with a stray step. She tried to stay bouncy, lively - pep herself up so her thoughts would go away.

Eventually Pyrrha wandered onto a street she didn't recognize, and before she knew it, uptown had vanished. She stared at the overpass as she trudged under it, wondering how much time had passed since she'd left. Heck, she barely remembered the ship ride down. It all just seemed to vanish more and more with each step she took.

 _I promise, Daddy. I'm gonna be the strongest!_

It was a Daddy's girl promise. And yet when he first showed her how to use a spear, she couldn't help but feel compelled to make it real. It was history from there, every day she worked at it, through the sweat and tears, the axe was grinded. Unaware of just what she might do with that axe in the future.

"Hey, let's catch the billboard in the square! I wanna see replays!" A woman said excitedly as she brushed past, dragging her sluggish friend along with her.

 _Replays?_ Pyrrha considered the idea, only to find that she'd already begun to follow. But it wasn't just her. As downtown opened up, people flocked like birds. Tall buildings set the scene, assorted colors and smells giving it a festival feel just like back home. Pyrrha beamed as the center of the city commanded her attention, a sea of people gathered in the square for some reason.

" _The tournament of destiny!"_ Letters popped onto the digital billboard, a deep voice resounding throughout the square. " _The future Huntsmen, clashing in a test of vigor and valor! Come one, come all to the biannual Vytal Tournament!"_

Pyrrha found a bench, people excitedly talking about the tournament as if it has already started. Adults and children alike, they watched the highlights of the preliminaries as though only just now seeing it. And perhaps it was, but it was all the same no matter how many times one saw it. Why was that?

"It has to be Pyrrha Nikos, right?"

Pyrrha nearly leapt out of her skin, ready to break for it in case the person approached. But finding the voice behind her, it was just a man talking to his friend. He wasn't even looking her way.

"That's obvious, I think she has the best chance of winning." His friend responded.

"I know, right?"

Oh, that again. Pyrrha rolled her eyes, of course that's what they were talking about. Pyrrha leaned on the bench arm, a glazed look as she drowned out the conversation.

"But then... maybe she could lose, too."

Shattered glass. Like the windshield of the crashed car, the bubble burst, and Pyrrha's eyes became saucers. The cold was suddenly more apparent, as though an ice cube had been rubbed on her spine.

She could _lose?_

Pyrrha warred with the statement, and part of her wanted to ask the man exactly what that meant. No, she knew what it meant. Of course she did. It was simple. Pyrrha Nikos, in this tournament, had a possibility of... of...

Pyrrha's hand slammed the bench, the sound thankfully drowned out by the crowd. But to her it was like a door slamming, a gunshot, something that had made her more aware than she was before.

Losing?

A snake slithered up her spine and Pyrrha could only shiver. She blamed the cold, she hadn't brought an umbrella so her body was cold. That made sense. But it wasn't cold enough to put her heart through a marathon. The thoughts were back - the dirt in her face, the clash of fists, a calm facade to hide a beast raging against her fellow who dared to violate the status quo.

No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be...

 _"Is that all you've got!?"_

Raucous cheer rattled Pyrrha out of her stupor, but unfortunately also drew her eyes to the billboard above. Oohs, aahs, screams and shouts - hit for hit the audience was moved like puppets on strings. Their master was clueless, had no idea the type of pull he had on them, had unknowingly taken the attention that had once belonged to another.

Her.

Pyrrha seethed as Jaune fought on, a seemingly unstoppable force as even the combined powers of Weiss, Arslan and Yang couldn't defeat him. They knocked him around, put him into the dirt more times than any regular man cared to tolerate, but Jaune stood up again.

Pyrrha would knock him down. Be it a punch or a kick, Jaune crumbled to her superior skills. It was open and shut, she was stronger than him. She'd land the final blow, and take the second round decisively.

" _I. Will. Win!"_

Her lips pursed, resisting the urge to bite her tongue. Just... it couldn't be like this, could it? There was just no way. Pyrrha had to win, there was no way she couldn't...

Jaune wasn't a prodigy. That wasn't talent or some other natural advantage. He didn't have a title, a legacy, a destiny. He was normal. A man among the masses. He was the furthest thing from remarkable. Pyrrha would win the Vytal Tournament, that was an absolute.

Right?

* * *

The hallway was a wasteland, barren of all life but them. Arslan fought not to tremble, trapped between Pyrrha and the lockers as the rest of the world froze in time. Weakling. How could she be so trapped in her own mind that she didn't even consider running away?

Would she plead? Would she cry? It was a roll of the dice, but no matter which side landed, Pyrrha won. Arslan was weak, an ant before the boot. No matter how good she got, no matter how much she improved, Pyrrha would always be miles ahead. Always.

"Scared, Ars?"

"Please, just leave me alone."

Pyrrha sneered, a satisfying cry as she shoved an old friend against the locker. She crumpled like paper, tears flooding her cheeks as she cowered before her.

 _Beneath_ her.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Hot chocolate to settle her nerves.

A late night coffee shop was an unusual sight for sure, but a welcome one. And Pyrrha wanted, maybe even needed, to get something to warm her up. The only free table was one with a woman in black, but thankfully she kept to herself as Pyrrha took a seat.

Yet even here, Pyrrha wasn't safe. People were gathered amongst their own groups, friends showing recordings of the matches as they all gushed about them. It wasn't quite as prominent as downtown, but wherever she went, the opinions seemed to follow.

"Do you think its gonna be Pyrrha?"

"Oh of course!"

"Well maybe, she has really tough competition this time."

"I kinda don't want her to win again..."

"She does win too much."

"Well Pyrrha is like, the best. Shouldn't the best one win?"

"Eh, that's boring. Let the others have a chance."

"I think that blonde boy has a shot."

It wasn't as if Pyrrha hadn't heard talk like this before. Some people actively hated her, wanted her to lose, she even remembered some trying to cheat in final rounds just to get ahead of her. By no means was this new...

At least, most of it.

There was an apparent divide, a friction in the masses that called into question who would win. The answer should have been obvious, it should have been clear. They didn't have a good reason to doubt, because everything would play out as it was meant to.

But if that was so, why did people think Jaune could beat her?

A chuckle caught Pyrrha's ear. Hot amber was the first thing she thought of when their eyes met, an enticing gaze that somehow convinced her not to look away. Then the woman grinned, no, more liked sneered. "Is it so cold that you can't feel your hand?"

And Pyrrha looked to find her hand, covered in what remained of her drink, the cup crushed in her palm. Her cheeks reddened, and she hid her hand in her hoodie. If only that that would keep the woman from laughing, sadly she wasn't so lucky. "Something funny?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not particularly, just enjoying the night. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Nevermind."

Silence then, yet Pyrrha couldn't help but stare at her. She was strange - beautiful in a way that should have been enticing, but it couldn't be more opposite. The woman's presence stuck out from the crowd, while paradoxically her dark trench coat blended her in the night. "It's interesting, isn't it?" The woman suddenly asked.

"What is?"

"We celebrate years of peace and prosperity with violence." The woman said, watching the projection on the wall of the cafe, "We praise our Huntsmen - encouraging them to seek death in favor of the people's survival. Tragic, but poetic I suppose.

"Sounds like you don't agree with it."

"Should I?"

It was a loaded question, and one Pyrrha didn't have an opinion on so she chose to drop it there. The woman was content not to elaborate on it further and just went back to watching. But the question picked at her like an itch. It felt incomplete, unchallenged. Then Pyrrha found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

"If people told you that you were destined to be a great Huntress, a great hero, would you believe it?"

"Do you believe there is such a thing as destiny?"

Pyrrha frowned at the counter question, but chose to answer regardless. "I'd like to think there is. The idea of a cosmic plan, like the plotline of a book - it makes me feel bigger than I really am. I think there is a role for everyone. That what we are born with, what we are naturally inclined to, shapes that role. We choose, but it all follows the the story, if that makes sense."

"So you choosing to come to this coffee shop was all part of some master plan? You don't think thats sounds restricting?"

"Just the opposite," Pyrrha let herself smile a little, the little fantasy replaying in her head, "I think its the exact answer to explain me. My status, my skill. I'm an anomaly, or perhaps a prodigy - even a blessing to some. I'm a winner. Always have been. If that has always been the case, doesn't that mean its meant to be?"

"I couldn't say. But why fret? If you have never failed, what are you concerned about?"

And wasn't that the million dollar question. It was the same one Pyrrha asked herself for years and yet the answers remained elusive. It was easier to accept that she was overthinking. That, if there was an answer, then she'd have found it by now. But that belief was like a person standing on a narrow ledge. A mere push, a whistle of wind, sent her reality crashing down.

"Neptune Vasilias." Pyrrha pointed at the screen, "He is very good at range, and decent in close combat but overextends too much. It's easy to exploit. Blake Belladonna. Quick, agile, sharp and precise. Her offense is good, her mobility even more so. Her defense is weak however, and she lacks the physical strength to puncture defensive options herself. She has to fight around her opponent, which is far from ideal against me."

There was not a single opponent Pyrrha faced that she hadn't figured out and defeated. She knew them all, their strengths, weaknesses and habits all catalogued in her head.

Shocked eyes, frustrated growls, hesitant movements - all actions Pyrrha's skill forced on her opponents. She didn't need words or unorthodox tricks, it all came naturally. They were shown how futile their were, made to understand the difference between them and her. Confidence killed, they made mistakes, and Pyrrha made those mistakes her victory.

Who was Pyrrha to question it? How could she doubt the ability that had carried her higher and higher over the years?

"What about him, the blonde one?" The woman asked.

Pyrrha's blood boiled instantly, threatening to spring out of her skin, and not even the cold of the night could settle it down. "Good defense, and an aura to bolster it. But that's it. He lacks practice and fundamentals. Its nothing I would worry about..."

"You don't sound certain." The woman's smirk grew, and Pyrrha swallowed the stray desire to knock it off her face. She wanted to say something, tell her all the ways she was wrong but… was she?

"Destiny is such a fickle, uncompromising word that can mean anything to anyone." Pyrrha followed the woman's gaze to the black sky, "Does destiny mean that those who live in the slums will always live there? They say the rich only get richer - is that destiny? Or is it circumstance? Probability? Does personal choice affect us? Can it define us at all?"

And then she turned back to Pyrrha, the smirk gone, replaced with something more significant. It convinced her that she couldn't look away. "Perhaps you are strong, unbeatable even. But what is that without purpose? Direction? What is your existence when gambled on a shield and sword and how well you swing them? Where is your soul, girl?"

Her soul? What did... What did that even mean?

"It takes a rare man, starved for his ultimate desire, to seek it without compromise. Put a wall in front of him and he will tear his fingernails if its get him over it. Have him face a lion barehanded and he won't run away. He can't be wavered. He can't be broken. He can't be stopped."

And as if by design, Jaune's battle cry drew Pyrrha's eyes once more. Swing after swing, he pushed on, a seemingly unstoppable force driven by something Pyrrha couldn't place. He wasn't turning heads with incredible skill or power, in fact, he was the furthest thing from impressive in the visual sense.

So if it wasn't how he fought, or how much skill he had, what was it that drew so many to him?

"You however, are empty." Four chilling words shot up Pyrrha's spine, "You speak of a destined path, but you have no clue what yours is. Who can you hope to be, when you have no idea why you hold onto such a blank identity? Tell me, who are you behind that disguise?"

Pyrrha's heart pounded in her chest, hands shaking freely as she tried to answer. It was easy, just say something, anything to make her eat her words. To prove her wrong. But it lodged in her throat, unwilling to surface. No, the answer just wasn't there. She had no answer. Why?

Why!?

"Or perhaps I'm wrong, but I doubt it. Enjoy the rest of your night… Invincible Girl." Heels clinked like glass as the woman turned to leave, her sneer echoing in Pyrrha's head long after she was gone.

* * *

"Look at me, Pyrrha."

Tears stained her face as her father took her cheeks in hand. Her heart quaked at seeing his face, not angry, that might have at least been bearable. But just sad, hurt - like he was looking at an inhuman version of his daughter. One he couldn't recognize... and was disgusted by.

"Does it make you feel good to hurt others? To push them around? When have I or your mother ever taught you that was okay?"

They hadn't. And thinking about it now, Pyrrha never stopped to ask that question herself. Admitting so her father twisted her stomach, but wasn't it a bit too late to feel regret?

"Wasn't Arslan your friend? You two used to get along, didn't you? What changed? Tell me the truth, honey."

Pyrrha's lip trembled. It would have been easy to lie, but her father's stern face strongly advised against.

"She came close to beating me. During class matches." Pyrrha admitted, "She was catching up really fast. It wasn't as easy as it used to be. And I couldn't... I didn't like it."

"So you had to bully her? Crush her confidence so you could keep winning?"

The words were like a parasite chewing through her heart. Each bite driving in a realization she'd neglected to see on her own. "I thought that I had to. Everyone is always saying I'm the best; that I can't lose. But if I do lose, then it'll all have been for nothing."

Pyrrha's gripped the hem of her skirt. "If I don't keep winning, aren't I worthless?"

And her father just stared at her, a stagnant expression that Pyrrha couldn't read. She couldn't hold his gaze any longer and chose her knees instead. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. None of my friends want to talk to me. They told me so. And I called them dumb, I called them losers for siding with Arslan. I thought I'd be fine without them."

"Sweetheart, can you blame them? Would you want to spend your time with someone that put you down like that?"

No, she didn't. But now she was all alone. Nadir, Bolin… even Reese, they clung to Arslan. Leaving Pyrrha in the dust. Other kids were glad to let her sit with them but… it wasn't the same. Pyrrha flinched when her father stood, facing him upon his order. "Pyrrha, who are you?"

"H-huh?"

" _Who_ are you?"

"I'm… Pyrrha…"

"Are you? Because you don't seem like my daughter. This is not how I raised you. This is not what I taught you." He turned her chin up to face him, "You need to think hard about the kind of person you want to be. You'll live a bitter and lonely life otherwise and neither your mother, nor I will give you an answer, understand?"

Pyrrha watched her father go, drying her face in the wake of spending the rest of the day alone. But then he stopped just before her door, like he hinged on something to add or to leave her as she was.

She wished he chose the latter.

"Kill the ego, Pyrrha, for your own sake."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

She thought she had.

Wet clothes discarded, Pyrrha was in her nightclothes before she knew it. The bed wasn't welcoming, nor was the knowledge that despite walking and thinking for a few hours, she'd come back and it was still the same.

 _Everything_ was still the same.

The lump in her throat urged her to wake her partner, to get comfort from his voice. Jaune was good at that. Not giving advice, but just listening. Understanding. He was a great partner, she wouldn't trade him for anything. He might not have been strong, but he was supportive and smart. He was the first to be indifferent to her fame in a long time, and if that hadn't been her saving grace, she didn't know what was.

How could this change so quickly?

What champion feared the run of an underdog? It left a bad taste in her mouth to reflect on it, even though she'd won the second round so convincingly, it seemed like everyone was convinced the fight hadn't been decided there.

And Pyrrha, begrudgingly, agreed.

It was just a ceasefire, a video game on pause. She'd won the physical fight for sure but… Jaune didn't crack. Not even a bit. He'd all but said it, dropped the hammer that killed the confidence Pyrrha had. Now she questioned herself. Now she feared that when their game resumed, Jaune would take away the victory she was so sure was hers. And if he did, what would she be left with? Who would she be if the ideal she knew crumbled?

Pyrrha liked being the winner. It felt good, like she was following through with the expectations set upon her. Was it wrong to not want to fail? Or did it go deeper than that? Going to Beacon was supposed to be the second chance. A change that would hopefully redeem her past mistakes, but her old ways resurfaced, and the crisis she'd thought long gone came with it.

Pyrrha chuckled. It would certainly explain her semblance, wouldn't it? A magnet drawing an usurper to her like a moth to a flame. But she always fought against it. Made it clear everyone's mind that she wouldn't be surpassed. Ever.

She _had_ to become the greatest Huntress, she _had_ to be strongest. There was no wiggle room, she could never fall short. If she did, it invalidated everything.

But now Jaune had stepped up, reignited feelings Pyrrha thought were long gone. If Jaune beat her, did it destroy everything? Was she nothing but a fraud? A failure in the eyes of destiny?

Pyrrha stared at him, moonbeams shone on his face. A spotlight all his own. "Will you take this from me, Jaune?"

 _I'm gonna win._

The damning words were weightless at first. Pyrrha interpreted them as Jaune saying he'd do his best, Pyrrha was even confident that he could get into Top Sixteen. That would have been fine. Great even, she could hug him and praise him like nothing was ever wrong.

But now, those words meant something more. Something potent. Like a dagger in the heart, it drove the message in, twisted it to ensure the pain was felt. And as Pyrrha could see it, it was no longer just a one off line.

It was a threat.

* * *

 **Yeah, so its been a while.**

 **I hate that this chapter was so short, but I am glad I got something out. Life has been kinda crazy so I haven't been motivated to write. I'm not very confident in this chapter but at some point you just gotta bite the bullet and upload.**

 **To the person who is always demanding I get a schedule, I hope you plan to pay my bills or something because otherwise, its not gonna happen. I don't and have never had a schedule because this is just a hobby.**

 **So Pyrrha's struggle is her identity. She ties her self-worth to her title, if only subconsciously, because she grew up having people put her on a pedestal and have high expectations of her. Hubris, a shield for her insecurity, followed, which alienated her friends from her and caused her to project her frustrations onto Arslan.**

 **But this was an issue she simply shelved instead of solving, and hides this side from Jaune and her friends because she's afraid of what they'll think. There were inklings of it in previous chapters, which hopefully this helps flesh out. But of course, Jaune seeks to win the tournament, and to do so he must tear down the identity Pyrrha desperately holds onto.**

 **Why does she hold onto it? Because its all she knows, all she has ever been told. And that's what her character arc will explore.**

 **If this chapter makes Pyrrha sound arrogant and pretentious, its because she is supposed to. Granted, this isn't like canon Pyrrha at all but eh, canon Pyrrha didn't have much flaws, which is boring. So I wanted this Pyrrha to have a flaw so she can develop more properly. So this is all intentional. If you hate Pyrrha because of this, that was point. It's fine to hate her, because she is supposed to be the main antagonist.**

 **I like this because everyone's initial roles have shifted. Arslan started off negative but is changing now. While Pyrrha feels stilted, confused and angry. I like the idea of a darker side of Pyrrha because I think it makes her more interesting.**

 **Hopefully you guys find this as interesting as I do, and if so, let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed and see ya in the next one!**

 **ISA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** For the Times they are a-Changin'

* * *

The mace overtook the sword, shattering a weakened defense. Panicked, the swordsman retreated, open firing on his teammate now turned opponent. Cardin was smarter than he looked, jumping out of range before Dove could shoot.

Weiss's scroll zoomed in, following every motion of the action. Every slight movement, every last minute decision, every tiny victory for either Cardin or his opponents, was captured. What was he thinking now? With Dove pushed back and two converging, would he press an attack? Run? Defend?

Weiss was sure of the latter, and she nodded as Cardin fell right into it. He played the Defender oddly well, steadily blocking every attempt his opponents made and showed no sign of slowing down. The timer still ticked though, only three minutes left and the flag stabbed in the center of the field taunted them into desperation.

So the attacked as such, reckless and clumsy as Cardin capitalized on their mistakes. One took Cardin's mace to the jaw, shattering what remained of his aura. Dove was back in fray for only a moment, Cardin pushing him back just in time to strike the third attacker down.

It was over. Cardin had the seventh round bagged.

 _"King of the Hill,"_ Goodwitch had said, _"Each red and gold shall face five Greys."_ A red flag waved in the wind, its color drawing the eyes of all competitors, _"For ten minutes, the reds will play Defender of the red flag, while the Greys shall act as enemy Invaders._

 _As Huntsmen, we are often tasked to protect villages and towns from Grimm. This event will simulate a worst-case scenario in which your charge must be protected at all costs. Against challenging odds, can you as Huntsmen-in-training, do what must be done to achieve victory?"_

"Argh!" a boy cried, fingers inches from the flag until Cardin convinced him against it. His opponents were cautious of his strength, and surely the heavens smiled down on Cardin this day to give him opponents that were forced to respect him. Time was on his side, and Cardin knew it, knew that as a long as he held ground, he would come out on top.

Did she need to be wary of him?

Her immediate thought was no. Cardin was never a concern, they'd had more than enough matches to prove that. And yet that dismissal, the idle hand wave of someone so sure to not be a threat, itched. If she wasn't concerned, she wouldn't have bothered recording his match. And she wouldn't have done the same for the matches before it either.

 _I must be prepared,_ Weiss hummed, _for anyone._

"A great example of patience!" Port bellowed, as the horn called for the end of the match, "An unexpected showing of Mister Winchester, I must say. Who knew he had it within him to fight with such tact?"

"Hey!" Cardin went unheard.

"Quite so, quite so!" Oobleck promptly agreed, "Like an unbreakable wall, Mister Winchester kept his opponents at bay. Cutting off every point of attack with strength and cunning! What progression, what promise!"

Promise, huh? Weiss almost scoffed, watching as Cardin ate up the praise. He wasn't a bad fighter - arrogant and not always adapting properly, but at the very least he had his talents. But he was stagnant, unchanging - it didn't even seem like he'd grow past the benchmark he established for himself. Was it that? Or was she just never paying attention?

"Booga-booga!"

"Eek!" Weiss yelped as her scroll clattered on the floor. The sour frown the followed greatly contrasted her partner's amused grin, "Must you, Ruby?"

"You just have the best reactions, you love it, don't lie!" The girl plopped down next to her, her lip was still healing, but that was pretty much the extent of any injury she sustained in her match. "Nervous?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Last round of the prelims," Ruby shrugged, "It's kinda make it or break it."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Where is Blake?"

"Went to the library. Which I guess is her version of a win," Ruby crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks, "I wish she tried a little harder though. I really wanted all of us to make it!"

Weiss grinned a little. "I think she did, well, as hard as you _can_ try when your opponent is Nora. But I'm surprised she tried as hard as she did anyway."

 _I could be a positive image for younger faunus… maybe. I don't know, but I figured I should try, right?_

It was kind of a shame to see that goal get turned down, but the people that wanted it more usually came out on top. The people that wanted more would fight harder for it. Do more to get it.

"If there is any advice I could take from my father, its to always go after what you want. Do not let anyone stop you."

"Good advice, its suits you."

That wasn't Ruby's voice. But Weiss didn't need to question where it came from, as a shadow obscured the light as it stepped in front of her. A fedora, glasses - his hands shoved in his pockets, and a casual smile that… shouldn't have felt as off-putting as it did.

And yet, as rats scratching at a wall, Weiss couldn't shake that there was something there in that smile. That _smirk._ I know something you don't, it said, something you'd never guess. Weiss didn't wilt though, meeting his gaze evenly even though she was shrouded in his shadow.

"It suits me?" she asked.

"It sure does, sweetheart. Very _Schnee,_ I'd expect nothing less."

And what a way to say her name. Like hissing after pouring alcohol on a wound, yet it also was an attack, be it direct or indirect and Weiss couldn't place exactly why it felt that way. "Who are you? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Flynt Coal," He tipped his hat, "I prefer not to sugarcoat, not my style. It means what it means, Schnees are good at taking. I'm just agreeing with you."

Ruby frowned. "She didn't say anything about taking."

"No? Always go after what you want? Don't let anyone stop you? Sounds like a thief to me. A tyrant even. Well, perhaps that's a bit too harsh, I suppose you people aren't _that_ bad."

You people?

Weiss stood before she could stop herself, and it seemed Flynt all but welcomed it. Expect it even. "Is there some kind of problem? If there is a point to be made, make it. I will not lose any more brain cells listening to your nonsense."

Flynt raised his hands placatingly, but in stark contrast with a smirk, it was the fakest apology she'd ever seen. "My bad, wouldn't want to make the princess cry. Although, I suppose the worst I'd have to imagine is a lawsuit, maybe an angry letter?" His grin widened, "Which kind of makes me wonder, why are you here at a Huntsman Academy? I'm no businessman, but I can't imagine that's a requirement for corporate inheritance. Corrupt or not."

"We are _not_ corrupt." Weiss instantly wanted to punch herself. Flynt tossed the line and she'd, foolishly, taken it.

"Is that right? Well, I believe you. I truly do. So don't worry, I won't press you about it. Riddle me this though, why get your hands dirty? Why do the fighting when you could pay someone to do it for you? That's what you do right, pay people to wipe your ass?"

"Its none of your business."

"Right, of course. Still, a Schnee? As a Huntress?" He shook his head, "Just doesn't sound right, does it?"

Weiss bit her tongue, restraining an immediate retort. Her skin simmered like boiling water, and she could only imagine the satisfaction of ripping out Flynt's tongue. What was so strange about it? Why couldn't a Schnee be a Huntsman? It shouldn't matter who she was, she was here, doing the same everyone else was doing.

People always complained that the Schnees never did anything for the people anyway, so when one chose an altruistic goal, they were skeptical?

"Do you have a point to make?" Ruby spoke firmly, "If not, then you should leave us alone. It's against the rules to antagonize people during the event."

"I mean no trouble, If its all the same to you, let's keep it civil. You're right, I really should have just gotten to the point." He whipped something out, a white card with an eight on it… and Weiss's eyes widened, "Yeah, we aren't supposed to show our cards or what round we're in, but whatever. I saw you playing with yours earlier, I figured I should at least be fair."

They were in the same round then. Weiss fought the urge to laugh, the guy was an absolute idiot. If he'd come to scare her or put her on edge, he'd achieved the exact opposite. But she'd save that for the end, when he was begging her to have mercy. "And?"

"I'm going to crush you."

A flash and bellow. Blonde hair and a bleeding lip, a frozen arm as he laid on the ground in what should have been defeat. It jump started her heart now as easily as it had then, and if it wasn't for Flynt standing in front of her, she might have grinded her teeth together.

Flynt's cocky smirk was gone, replaced with something else. Something more visceral. There was a root to every tree, and it seemed Flynt was still pulling at one. What it was she didn't know, but the look, it was a look not unlike someone who had been hurt, wronged.

"Whatever delusion you feed yourself, whatever convinces you that you're a good person for being a Huntress, I'll destroy it. People like you don't change. You're all the same. But you're gonna know what it feels like to be taken from. Count on it, sweetheart."

The horn tolled as a bell for the guillotine. The executioners and onlookers hungry for the next draw of blood. "And now, before our intermission, let's move on to round eight! Competitors, please enter the arena at this time!"

"Heh, right on time. I'll catch you in there, Schnee."

Weiss's fist clenched as he headed off, a bold smirk like he was proud of himself. Coward, all he wanted to do was intimidate her. Try to create an advantage before the match even began! He was just like all others seeking out a tasteless opportunity, disgusted by her instead of the man behind the desk.

What had she done? What had she ever done to anyone!?

"Weiss?" Ruby touched her shoulder. And it was only then that Weiss noticed she was breathing hard, the pent up frustration too much to hold back. They weren't safe from the looks of their peers though, many now dodging her gaze in the hopes she hadn't seen them watching. Called out, insulted, and humiliated. Loss on top of loss.

"I'm fine." Weiss brushed her hand aside, ignoring anything else her partner said in favor of the exit. Fellow blue eyes caught her though, and Weiss turned away quickly to toss whatever feelings it brought up away.

So Flynt thought she was weak? A poor little rich girl out of her league? Fine. That was fine.

She'd be glad to show him otherwise.

* * *

 _What was that all about?_

Jaune stared at the exit, Weiss was long gone, but the bitter atmosphere she left behind remained. The guy, Flynt if he remembered correctly, had come up and said something to her. But what? He looked at Ruby, and she could only sigh defeatedly. Was this a personal thing?

"That looked pretty intense," Coco stated, "Break-ups are a real tragedy. I always knew that popsicle had a thing for chocolate."

"You need therapy, Coco," Velvet gladly silenced her, snapping her fingers at Jaune, "Hey, Remnant to pupil? You left your car running."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was... sorry," Jaune threw a smile, but he should've known it wouldn't work, "I guess I was just kinda worried."

Velvet sighed. "I swear you're too nice... anyway, I wouldn't worry about Weiss right now. She doesn't need it, she can probably solve it on her own."

"Yeah I know." Jaune admitted, shrugging against Velvet's skeptical look, "I do, really. I just don't know if its something serious or not."

"It's her business. You should know that Weiss of all people can take care of herself." Jaune sighed but nodded regardless, "Besides, you should be focused on recording. Gotta get some nice Weiss videos for your happy time collection."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "How do I know its not _you_ trying to use these videos for your own twisted desires?"

"Twisted? I'll have you know my fap sessions are totally pure!"

"You _really_ could have spared me that image."

"Would it be called fapping though?" Coco joked, "You're not a guy, Bun. Otherwise, I'm hella confused on what you were doing to me last night."

"You're not wrong, so what would it be called then?"

"Hmm… Squelching?"

"You guys are gross."

Ignoring the goofy laughter of his trainers, Jaune found himself watching the arena more closely now. The field had shifted, now a wide, rocky terrain filled with natural cover. Weiss stood at the base of a hill, her flag flowing in the light wind at the top.

For a moment he looked at his own number. Sixteen, the last round. The irony of it both twisted his gut and ignited his heart. Many had made it so far, Ruby, Sun, Sage, and even Cardin. He wouldn't fall behind either.

And whether Weiss appreciated his support or not, he'd cheer for her too.

 _Good luck._

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The booming crowd petered into a murmur as Weiss erased all outside forces from her attention. She took a breath, spun the dial of her sword, instinct reminding her of each cartridge and ever purpose they served. The dying ambience set the world still, though the sun was out, the sky was blue and leaves danced in wind, it all went ignored.

To Weiss, the air was bitter. Nails against the flesh as the cold of her aura took charge of her body. But she relished the feeling - rejoiced at the idea of the coming battle. Flynt's unshakeable smirk ignited something in her, and the hateful flame he harbored for her, Weiss wanted nothing more than to snuff it out… and then some.

He wanted a storm? She'd give him a blizzard.

Flynt was in her direct line of sight, the other four assembled in a circle around the perimeter. The shadow of the boulder Weiss stood before cast onto her, cloaking her as if to aid in her mission. It was appreciated, but unnecessary... stealth would not help her. A pure showing of power? Oh yes, that would do the job nicely.

"Begin!" With Port's permission granted, Weiss didn't need to look to know all but Flynt had charged.

Weiss stabbed the ground, a gust of wind and ice upsetting the world upon spreading. Rock and ice shattered together, turning a once stable perimeter slippery. Sky was the smarter of the two from the right, jumping before the ice could freeze his boots to the ground. Reese was smarter still, taking to her hoverboard immediately while her fellow hadn't react nearly as quickly.

"Ah, smart!" Oobleck said, "She's changed the field to to suit her needs. Miss Schnee has always proven to be versatile, but will that be enough?"

Reese had speed, though not just due to her weapon. In the blink of an eye, she closed the distance, feigning an attack before shooting straight at the flag. Weiss capitalized immediately, arrows of dust homing in on the target. A full hit, Reese barely took damage, but the fact that she was grounded was more than enough for Weiss.

Sky was hardly graceful on the ice, but he still managed to get close. But a glyph waited for him, careening the fool back to where her started. _Zoom,_ a rush of air and Reese recovered quickly. But this time she brought the offensive, a hail of bullets from the sides of her board fell upon Weiss.

A black glyph was enough to shield her, then with a spin to the dial, she struck the surface enough to send the shattered bits at her foe. Reese swerved out of the way, but in that same moment, the board detached as she leapt off. The detached edges flew at Weiss, each part breaking off until it was six pieces in total.

Just some pieces of a hoverboard? No problem, easy enough to handle. But it was as Weiss created a glyph that she saw something expand out of each one, surrounded them like a discus.

 _Uh oh._

Weiss jumped away, one slicing straight through her glyph. She wasn't safe though, as the other five followed close behind. Heat signatures? Now that was annoying. With a duck, Weiss saved her head, quickly backpedaling as to others nearly ran through her chest.

Nearby boulders were ripped clean in half, the discs forcing Weiss to move as they relentlessly chased her down. She had to get to Reese, at the very least, it would compromise her attempt to get the flag. Weiss launched ahead, wind whistling in her ears. Reese panicked, having only just reached the top of the hill. She reacted well enough, dodging Weiss thrust and forcing her to land on the other side.

"Nice try, but I'm not that slow." Reese said.

"Aren't you?" Weiss pointed.

Instant realization became instant panic, the discs nearly closed in, but whatever technique she used to stop them, it worked. Weiss thanked her promptly - the blast of ice carrying Reese to the ground. "You bitch!"

Weiss smirked.

The crowd was hysteric, and where Weiss stood it was easy to see why. Sky was unsure of whether to attack or not, and Reese, Trisdan and Chase were down for the count. The effectively last man standing was Flynt, who had yet to make a single move.

"All that talk, and not a single move made." Weiss jabbed, "Did you not say you were going to crush me?"

His frown deepened, allowing hers to widen. Flynt didn't respond, not immediately. But then his smirk returned... bigger. Bolder. Like somehow everything was sure, that he'd figured out and knew every move that need to be made. No, that was stupid. She had entire control of the field, and his time was limited, what he was doing was wasting precious time.

Right?

"You blue bloods love to flaunt, and I appreciate the lovely preview," he said, "But all that money and high-quality dust can't give you real skill. But I love the style, its crude but direct. Me? I prefer a back door approach."

He brought the trumpet to his mouth, fingers locking in an oddly specific position. "Now dig on this."

…

What?

A stillness. Weiss braced her aura, squared her knees in preparation for the attack… so where was it? And then it hit her, a faint ring like one at a desk. Her thoughts wavered, but only for a moment, her eyes shot back open.

Since when had there been _four_ of Flynt?

"Agh!"

To her right, Sky screamed, crumbling to his knees as he clenched his head. Weiss barely looked at him before Reese's scream drew her attention. Both of them scratched at their heads like a worm was chewing through their brain. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Figures." Flynt's voice echoed, one, no, all of him approached as one. Their voices reverberating over one another, "You're tough nut to crack, but thats cool, it wouldn't nearly have been as satisfying."

This time, the trumpet did sound, a low wave that was almost inaudible. But the explosion? That was loud and clear. Weiss shrieked as everything shattered around her, a hue of light carrying a shockwave with it. The boulder exploded, chunks smacking against Weiss's aura as she hit the ground.

"The flag..." Weiss pushed up, looking around amongst the debris and dirt kicked into the air, "There!"

It was no longer in it perch, but at least she had it. Keeping it behind her, Weiss held her rapier in front of her as she waited. What the hell had that been? Dust? His semblance? Weiss scanned the area. Eyes darting with the opaque clouds in search of… whatever Flynt had in mind.

"Tell me, how do you fare under pressure?"

The echo again, bouncing off walls that weren't there. An effect of his weapon, maybe? She had no way to tell. Wait, there he was! Weiss fired, the dust arrows piercing faster than he could react... only for the body to fade.

"What...?"

Spit flew out of her mouth as it was struck, the flag snatched away a second later. With a snarl, Weiss fired at her attacker, a satisfying cry bringing Flynt to the ground. And again, it faded.

This couldn't be dust. Creating physical clones that faded on hit? Dust couldn't create anything organic like that. So his semblance. The question was, is it real? Or an illusion?

Weiss broke into a run, crackling bolts of electricity striking where she'd once been. Were that the end of it, Weiss might have taken a breath, but the beam persisted and chased her down. Leaping aside, Weiss snatched the flag, letting a fire blast destroy the path the beam traveled. It cut through the dust, and even split apart, now two slashing at her heels.

The numbers multiplied, each attempt to break through the crowd stop by a new one. Was Flynt really controlling all of them on his own? Weiss's head cracked on the ground upon falling, and with the bolts mere inches away, desperation forced her hands up.

Sweat.

It tricked off her brow, sopped her back, Weiss's arms trembled as the lightning hammered at her ice shield. It was a giant foot, cruelly pressing down. It's owner surely enjoying every moment she suffered.

"Damn you!" Weiss growled with each quake, the pressure tearing at her muscles as bits of energy leaked through her defenses. Think, Weiss, think! What were her option? What could she do to stop the attack?

Weiss growled, killing more and more aura as she widened the shield. A weak attempt, for as quickly as it grew, it shrank back down. From either side, Weiss could see the plasma burning at the floor. The heat practically igniting her skin as the closed in slow and sure.

Wait, all around her? Weiss looked up, a faint light above where the tendrils of plasma originated. A Dust cloud hidden in the smoke? Clever. But not quite clever enough. Her toes pressed her up, and with a cry she burled through the condensed beam to clash with her target.

With a wide swipe, the purple cloud dissipated, erasing the lightning with a convincing _poof_ A clumsy landing, but a glance told her the flag was still safe. Even through her haggard breaths, at least she'd made it through.

"Ow…" Weiss gripped her forearm, the veins showed more clearly now. Flakes of remaining dust eating at the aura it was promised. It wasn't smart at all to just leave it there overnight, but it would have taken too long in the morning to reapply it all, "At least its over, now I need to -

Weiss froze.

"Hey, not bad."

Where she once saw a target, a face to hit for the disrespect thrown at her, was now gone. Flynt stood with that _same goddamn_ smirk, and Weiss took a step back - hesitant on what to do.

"You've got some heart, I guess I can give you that," Flynt admitted, "But when the music gets jumping, will you be able to keep dancing?"

Weiss held back a response, he could feed his own delusions. She didn't need them. She flourished Myrtenaster, ignoring the tremble in her hand and standing her ground. This wasn't the real him, that much was obvious… which meant he probably knew he couldn't face her directly and win.

That would have been great to know earlier.

"Will you be able to keep dancing?" And that voice was certainly not Flynt's. The clone vanished into the expanding fog, violet lights shining where his eyes once were.

"Will you be able to keep dancing?" A girl's voice. Wait…

And she appeared, Reese. Only... she didn't normally have purple eyes, nor did she ever see them glow. Then just her opposite, Sky, a daze in the face like he was dreaming behind the lights in his eyes.

An illusion? Mind control? At least to some degree those were possible with Dust but… how? How had Flynt gotten access to something like that? The devilish mantra chanted again and again as Reese and Sky took up their weapons. Weiss looked between the both, and reading her aura didn't help her feel more confident. Half. Maybe slightly lower.

"Bet you're wondering how, right? Believe it or not, you're not the only one that can use Dust, baby." Flynt taunted, Weiss stepping back as her foes converged, "Why didn't it work on you? Maybe because you had your aura up, or you're just hardheaded enough to resist it. Emotion and familiarity play a factor for sure, but hey, it wouldn't nearly have been as satisfying if I just made you quit, now would it?"

Weiss breath hitched. Reese and Sky were blurs on the field. In front? No, behind! Weiss raised glyphs on both sides, grunting as weapons slammed into them. Her teeth ground together, Sky's warped eyes burning into her own as he parroted Flynt's words.

"So I ask you, can you keep dancing?" Jumping away, Weiss fought for ground. Winding her dial as the two bee-lined right at her, "I bet you can't."

* * *

"Whats happening!?"

Jaune didn't remembered getting to his feet, nor did he recall the sweat on his palms from gripping the bars so tightly. He leaned in, unconsciously hoping for a better look but the cloud hid everything. There were bursts of light here and there, but that was it.

And Flynt, he was only one he could see. Fallen to one knee now as he continued to play his trumpet.

"So this guy uses Dust heavily too..." Fox deduced, "I was wondering about him, he always seemed so conservative as a fighter."

"He's a dust user?" Jaune gawked. No wonder it looked like a storm in there, it was practically a wizard's duel.

Coco crossed her leg, eyebrow quirked as if recalling something. " Smoke, plasma, space control... that's very low quality stuff. Hardly practical to use - I don't think there are many stores that sell such outdated Dust."

"Outdated Dust?" Jaune questioned, "Like, its not produced anymore?"

"Right, its not as useful as it once was, so its not as used anymore. The usefulness of a type of Dust is dependant on what is appealing to the current generation of Huntsmen. It's rare that I see _this_ kind anymore. Weiss's are traditional, better used for immediate physical results and control. This guy, its more unique. More situational."

"So is he controlling her? Manipulating her?"

"I don't know, and I don't think we will until its already over."

That... _shit._

Jaune paid a glance to her teammates, Ruby's hands clenched together and Blake stared with unblinking eyes. He could tell they wanted to yell. Call out to Weiss to make sure she was okay, and a part of him did too. But why? He had no stake in Weiss. It would have been much better for him if she lost, he'd have info on Flynt and he wouldn't have to face the worse of the two later on.

This was a good thing, right?

Jaune gripped the bar tighter. "Come on, Weiss."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The lance only took a hair.

Reese took that opening, Weiss coughing up as a fist plunged her stomach. With a snarl, she pushed Reese away, taking that chance to shoot at Sky… who was quick to grab her wrist and twist it behind her.

"Let me go!" Weiss threw her head back, cracking his nose. She and her weapon fell, Weiss quickly scrambling for it back. Her chin kissed the dirt after meeting a foot.

 _I'm struggling against two... how did Jaune manage to fight off over thirty?_

No. Don't compare. It was a deterrent, a stopgap in any progression she could make. Clawing at the dirt, Weiss tossed it and a spray of ice before Reese could follow up. Seizing the chance, Weiss floored her with a blow to the jaw. Then, pushing for her weapon, her hands took it back once again. Only for a soundwave to blast her off her feet.

"There is no escape." Flynt crowed.

"Agh!" Weiss's back arched, pushing to stand even as Reese and Sky closed in for the thousandth time. Fighting back tears, Weiss struck back, Sky taking the blow with ease before returning the favor.

"You lack strength Schnee. What's wrong, can't fight without a weapon?

"Shut up." Weiss spat, meeting Sky as he pressed his advantage, Reese cut her off from behind and forced her to stay mobile. Breath after breath was stolen, and Weiss could swear her flesh was softening with each hit she took. She wanted to stop. She was tired, exhausted… she couldn't keep up anymore… she needed to…

Her jaw cracked, but with it, a vigor revived. She used that energy to drive her foot into Reese's chest, finally knocking her back. But victory was short, her head cracked on the floor once her feet were swept from under her.

 _Get up, Weiss._

Winter. Uncompromising, as always. How many times had she said that? Reminded her that she wouldn't always be there to protect her when things got tough? That's why she had to be strong, that's why she had to be the best. So that all that training, all that effort, would _mean_ something. She didn't need a hand up, didn't need to cry, never needed to compromise. Why should she? There was more riding on her shoulders than most could ever fathom!

"Get out here and face me, you coward!" Weiss roared, her attempt to get up stopped again by Sky.

"Nice try, but that won't work on me. I'm having a good time back here. How about you?"

Sky kicked her again, Weiss coughing up as she struggled to reach her weapon. Reese was quick to take it though, and with both the flag and weapons in hand, Weiss options were stripped away. What did she have access to? What could she do?

 _Whatever I have to!_

Weiss pushed up, recalling any physical combat she'd pick up from Yang. It wasn't much, she couldn't nearly consider herself a master, but she still had it, it was something. And as long as she had that, it wasn't over.

Her knuckles stung as she scored Reese's jaw. Sky was quick to react, but by then Weiss slipped out of his path and drove her foot into his side. Her took it was ease however, barreling into her with enough force to ground her. A hand grabbed a fistful of her hair... and slammed her face into the dirt.

"Pathetic."

Weiss snarled, trying to push Sky off her back. But it was too much, one foot kept a hand pinned down, leaving her with only one. The weight of his body practically crushed her, only faint breaths slipping through her lungs.

"You Schnee are always shoving your weight around, always stepping on others because you believe your blood gives you the right to."

Her face hit the dirt again, a metallic taste filled her mouth.

"You know nothing about the little guys, the ones that crawl on hands and knees, desperate to find meaning in our lives. Stuck in the slums, treated like the bottom of the chain. You have no idea how that feels!"

Splotches of darkness took her vision, one moment a clear world, the other a dark abyss. Weiss wasn't even sure she could feel the pain anymore, too lost in the loop as she tried to hold onto consciousness.

She had to hold on. She had to…

"You've never struggled! Never suffered! What can you possibly hope to bring to the Huntsmen world? Its out of your realm!"

He was wrong. Who didn't suffer? Who didn't harbor pain? Was it wrong to seek something greater than herself in the pursuit of changing things? It was selfish, yes, but was not everyone's?

Her free hand slowed. Slowed further. Her grip became weaker and weaker still, until eventually...

The weight was gone, but by then Weiss couldn't move anymore. She could barely even see. But she could hear someone coming, each step like thunder as he pushed aside his dolls. He kneeled down to her. "Give it up. You Schnee don't fight. You pay people to fight for you. You take what little people already have, and you spit on everyone beneath you."

Maybe she had, once. Ruby, Yang and Blake… she was different back then. That was the point of coming to Beacon though, wasn't it? To experience something new, to see what more she could learn. Apply the skills she worked so hard to cultivate. Even under the scrutiny of her father, and the scorn of the masses, Weiss kept reaching for the thing she dared to dream for.

If she was to reshape the world's opinion of her family, it had to be in a way everyone would understand.

She had to be a Huntress.

Someone not afraid to stand up against adversity, someone who symbolized good and justice. If people saw that a Schnee could do that, would it not make them rethink the corrupt labels her father stained their name with?

"You have no weapon, and no dust. Give it up, Ice Queen. You. Can't. Win."

He let her head drop, a low snort as he turned to walk away, the flag in hand. Darkness crept into Weiss's eyes, drifting in want of sleep. She barely had aura left, and she could barely move her body. What could she do? Nothing. It was over… she'd lost.

 _Would_ _ **you**_ _give up?_

"… that fool."

Flynt turned back, Weiss swallowing her blood as she stood once again. "Don't you walk away... from me. You think you beat me?"

Cold fire, blazing like the beginning of a snow storm. Aura powered through her arm, super charging every circuit - powered flesh and bone in tandem with the elements buried in the skin. She could feel it flake, tear at her flesh, but she didn't dare stop. No. She let the heat get hotter.

He was weak up front, that was only reason he stayed back. And after so much semblance and Dust usage, she doubted he had it in him to do much more. But well, why take the chance?

She'd promised him a blizzard, hadn't she?

"Don't get so full yourself!" Weiss winded her arms back, fingers coiling like a spring on a timer. Flynt panicked, dropping the flag in favor of his trumpet.

That was all she needed.

* * *

A breath.

It was the only thing to break pure silence.

He could even see it, it was summer, but Jaune's breath as as visible to him now as it was in winter. It happened in an instant, he'd blinked only once. Jaune couldn't recall where the attack began, nor fathom how it was created.

The tidal wave, but crystal solid. Its cracks were explosions all by themselves, razed from the ground up and just barely brushing the height of the stadium. Not only blasting the cloud straight out of existence, but crashing against the protective shields.

And in its wake, Weiss. A bloodied arm and a battered body, but she stood nonetheless.

This... this was…

* * *

"INCREDIBLE!" Port called.

Weiss's ears pounded as the crowd rallied in cheers. Easily drowning out her haggard breaths as the vestiges of aura slipped away. She took the flag and the horn sounded off as if waiting for her.

"Flynt had so much control, so tactical application of his abilities that it seemed Weiss would be weathered down. Bart, I am a fool to underestimate the will of our own Miss Schnee! A true lady she is, but an attack of this magnitude, with such abandon? I dare say there is a wild beast in the heart of this fair maiden!"

"Yes absolutely, Peter! Miss Schnee has proven to be the most explosive bout so far today. Its chaotic, ungraceful, and yet it has found her victory. Ladies and gentlemen your winner for the eighth match, Miss Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss let herself grin a bit, limping over to her her opponents, Reese and Sky instantly knocked out, leaving the puppetmaster all alone. His was completely encased, save for his head, his greatest threat now people the daggers in his eyes. "Damn you... I do all that work, and you just throw out some stupid surprise attack? Why am I so surprised, you've got better dust than me."

"Better dust doesn't mean better control." Weiss seethed, patches of blood were skin had been torn away covered her arm. And any light wind passing made it feel like it was on fire. It was precisely her total _lack_ of control that let her pull it off. "You like to play with your food, and you just couldn't resist bragging to my face."

His eye twitched. "Playing bait. Whatever. It's fine, it doesn't change anything I said."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"What? You going to tell me the Schnees are about helping achieve world peace? Give me a break. You only care about yourself. You aren't trying to be altruistic, being a Huntress for you is a means to an end. Or more likely, a means to someone else's end."

Weiss fought hard not to snap. "You don't know me."

"Don't need to, cuz I know your father. And that's all I need to know."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Weiss stared through the window.

Thankfully the nurses said her arm would be fine in a day or two, the gauze thankfully taming the sting. Blake and Ruby stopped by to praise and berate her for a job well done and reckless behavior respectively. And it was a day of ironic justice if _Ruby Rose_ was telling her to be more responsible.

No, it wasn't a smart thing to do. It was dangerous, self-mutilating and totally disregarded her normally calculated fighting style. Weiss could imagine anyone else doing it and she would surely call them out for it. But…

Well, perhaps it no longer mattered. She'd did it. She'd made it into top sixteen. Happy day. Joyous day. This was what she wanted, so she surely had to be happy.

But what Flynt said, whether it was true or not, still remained. Maybe there was a faint hope that her victory would change it but she should've known it wouldn't be that easy. It was baseless anger and hate. She was used to that, it wasn't worth losing sleep over.

She was strong enough to take it. She had to be. People would always scrutinize what they didn't understand, they only saw the outer layer. The shell. What did a rich, famous and beautiful teenager ever want for that money wouldn't get her? What did she struggle with? What could she possibly ever suffer through?

But again, that was fine. She had no choice but to accept it.

Whatever reason Flynt hated her, it didn't really matter, because there were thousands more just like him. They would never see her as Weiss, who broke away from a family destiny to seek the means of bettering the name. To the outsiders, she was just her father. Not Weiss. Jacques.

Weiss lip trembled.

"Sup, Weiss-cream."

Wiping her face before anything could fall, Weiss rounded on her teammate. "Yang, I need to be…"

]Yang stared back, caught like a deer in the headlights. It almost felt unfair that she could look surprised, hell no, the surprise was all Weiss's. The heiress gaped like a fish, unsure of of just what to ask first. "You... your..."

"Yeah, I know." Yang chuckled, taking a spot beside her, "It's a new thing - girlfriend of mine said I should try it out, I hear its like, hip and stuff."

Yang wasn't normally a bad liar, but it was obvious she was trying to dodge the truth. Still Weiss stared, even past her characteristic shrug and smile, it was like she was looking at a totally different person. What had brought this about? Why now? There was no way she could have just suddenly decided to do this. There was a reason...

"Is this because of -

"No."

The answer was curt. Final. Lie or not, there was no room for rebuttal. Lilac eyes and didn't let go, ensuring Weiss swallowed every other question she planned to ask. "I was thinking a lot last night, you know?" the girl went on, "Riding around Vale, weaving through traffic just to see where I'd end up. I needed the time after... everything."

And then the argument came back, Weiss only now realizing it was something they never talked about. Yang came home late, and she hadn't seen her that morning at all.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday," Weiss bowed her head, "I said some things out of line, I shouldn't have turned that all on you."

"Me too, I was angry at myself," Yang scratched her head, eyes dodgy, "And I wanted to take that out on you so yeah... my bad."

Weiss threw her a smile, glad to see she could return it. However brief, sitting in silence wasn't awkward, but not quite normal. Usually Yang cracked a joke, at her expense more often than not, but at least it was normal. This Yang looked lost in thought, carrying a secret behind the Vale. Yang was loud, annoying, brash and crazy, not… _this._

What happened?

"I heard what happened before your match," Yang said, "Sorry I wasn't there to smack him up."

"Don't be," Weiss chuckled, "Its much more satisfying to do it myself."

Weiss thought to just leave it there, let the topic drop since it no longer mattered. Yet it still knocked at the door, it still begged to be let out. "Its not fair."

Yang looked at her, a quirked eyebrow to urge her to continue. "I can't blame people for their preconceptions, we all have them. Don't take this the wrong way, I didn't have the… kindest opinion of you in the beginning."

"That's fair. I thought you were a bitch."

Weiss's eye twitched. "And I was wrong."

"So was I, you're only _sometimes_ a bitch."

Weiss sighed, you win some, you lose some. "I suppose its unfair to wish people wouldn't do that to me but I can't help how I feel. Yes, I can defend myself, I can save face amidst a crowd if I must but..."

"You hurt just like everyone else." Yang nodded, gaze lowering, "I know what you mean. Its easy to think you're perfect in the moment, that you don't need to change anything. That you're already as good as you need to be," Yang said, "I get that, that's what I like to feel too."

Yang brought her hands up, and it was as if she was looking for something that wasn't there. "I'm strong, I'm pretty, and I can kick ass. I can do what most people can't - it's enough to make _anyone_ feel special. It makes sense. Why would I think any better of the people that aren't as good as me? But just like people see you as something you don't want to do, you treat Jaune the same way."

"That… that's different."

"Is it?"

It was, and Weiss was about to tell her exactly why. Her mouth opened… and went nowhere. With a grunt, she turned away, admonishing Yang's sigh. She didn't get it. She didn't understand why it was different, Yang didn't know what it felt like...

A storm had run through her head as she threw the last of her aura in her attack, belaying all outside possibilities or potential outcomes in favor of that singular focus. Nothing else mattered, only her and the enemy, the one who stood in her way. Nothing, absolutely nothing would stop her from reaching the top.

And then, it flashed in her mind. A moment of clarity, fashioned by someone she should never have considered. Someone that made her do it, made her take a chance at something that she shouldn't have. The mere thought, the feeling she felt…

How could Yang understand?

Why was it Jaune that she saw when she summoned the power the take that win?

"I don't want to be that way. Not like those people that just toss people away. Consider them worthless. Rav - someone I know, does that. And I can't... I _won't_ be like her. Ever." Yang's fingers gripped the sheet, and Weiss could swear she felt the room get warmer.

"I'm not going to tell you how to think Weiss, but things aren't the same anymore. Whatever messed up hierarchy we thought we had... it's dead. And I'm glad it is, I don't want the old way back," The girl pointed at her head, "I want this, the new one. And I think you should want that too."

Weiss pursed her lips. How could she accept that? How could she accept a change that wasn't earned? She could admit to being mean, but if Jaune was the one to crush everything, what did that make her? Did she have to look forward to having her own dreams stripped away?

Yang didn't understand. Weiss wished she did, but holding Yang and the others to that standard was unfair. They fought for different things, believed in different things. Maybe things were changing…

"But I'll be damned before I let him beat me."

Weiss's cheeks reddened in tandem with Yang's chuckle. "Good, I don't think Vomit Boy wouldn't want it any other way."

"Hmph, then you better not fall behind either. Your partner dropped the ball."

"I heard," Yang nodded, flipping out her card to show her with a dramatic bow, "I won't fail to live up to your expectations, your Weissyness."

"Ha ha." Weiss rolled her eyes, "From the looks of it, you've got a long wait."

"Uh-huh, big number sixteen. Gotta save the best for last, right?"

* * *

 **Oy, its like the universe punishes me for every short chapter my making the next one longer than it should have been. Eh whatever.**

 **Holy crap, i didn't think people would like that Pyrrha chapter so much. I'm actually surprised, but damn, I'm really happy you all enjoyed it. You all provided some incredible insight, like damn, I was riveted. And I can say so many of you were right and then some.**

 **Every character serves a role, has something they want, and Weiss's I feel is the most ambitious. I didn't plan to go into such detail, but after writing this, I realized it was the best way to go. There is still more to do with her, but an understanding of where everyone is coming from is important and at times I forget that.**

 **I feel Flynt serves as a catalyst for Weiss's personal motivation, hoping to step out of the shadow her father and the corrupt company casts on her in the hopes of proving to people that the Schnee aren't just selfish and corrupt. I feel that someone in her position would be criticized, even hated, simply because of her status, family reputation and whatnot. You could say she's similar to Pyrrha, a conflict of identity, only its more tied to lineage and breaking free of what people assumed, than personal gratification.**

 **Its almost ironic that a Schnee should suffer her own brand of prejudice. Like a white person being called a racist just because they are white. Wow, I just realized that Weiss was white and racist early on and Blake is black and a minority. I'm dumb.**

 **And I think deep down, this hurts Weiss more than she cares to admit, and is afraid of actually turning out like Jacques.**

 **Now again, this is not justification of how she treats Jaune, rather its an explanation of where her frustration comes from. So why does Weiss treat Jaune that way if they are effectively suffer similar problems?**

 **I can't just give you all the answers yet, silly reader!**

 **It does feel a bit contrived that Weiss just Blizzaza's Flynt after taking such punishment, but since its more about lasting till the timer ends and not exactly beating everyone, it was kinda inevitable.**

 **Also Yang showed up, and I've got big plans for her just you wait and see!**

 **I've been trying to rely less on my betas recently so hopefully this reads well, lately I haven't been the most confident in my writing style so if you see anything that I could work on, please let me know. Anyway, I thinks that's all for this chapter. So see ya in the next one.**

 **ISA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch14:** I Want Your Starry Eyes on Me

* * *

 **Beta:** Voltegeist

* * *

"I did a little better this time, I think."

She gave him a smile, a visual courage to ignite the spark in Jaune's eyes. A push here, a little white lie there, it kept him optimistic. There wasn't yet a natural extension yet, an inclination towards battle that would give him the edge to cross the proverbial barrier that kept him behind the others.

Not just the training, but the drive that would surely push him to greater heights. He aspired, certainly, but he didn't _crave_ like the others did. He wasn't starved for greatness, and undoubtedly, that would be the thing that kept him where he was.

But well, she couldn't tell him that. Where he was now, he'd still make improvements. And so long as he had her there, he'd not even consider giving up. She was his partner for a reason, no?

A satisfied breath to the slow night, the rooftop always happy to grant them a gentle breeze. How often did the day close out like this? Jaune laying on the ground as Pyrrha sat beside him, saying nothing, doing nothing. Just absorbing the cool air and scent of sweat before finding the strength to head back to the dorms. Repetition was good, Pyrrha preferred that. It kept things constant, everything stayed the same.

Everything stayed perfect.

"Hey, Pyr?"

He'd only recently given her that nickname, yet Pyrrha found herself giddy every time he said it. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks," Blue eyes met green, "You know, for your help and everything. I always feel bad because you're wasting all this time on me when you could be doing other things."

"It's not a waste," Pyrrha shook her head, "It's no trouble at all. I yearn to see you make improvements."

"But I feel like I drag you down, you know? I can't contribute nearly as much as you. You're... incredible."

A pang. A creature crawling up her leg, yet she did not reach to stop it. Guilt, it should have been. Humiliation even. Instead she got warm. Warmer. Hotter. It felt good... very good. Would it trouble Jaune to carry on?

Thankfully, she needed not even ask. His eyes cutely shifting both to and away from her. Clear signs of anxiety, nervousness... yet desire to keep talking. Desire to say something to her. To praise her, "I mean, I guess its a bit too much to want to catch up with you, isn't it?"

It wasn't unreasonable to want that. It was natural for someone wea - someone in Jaune's position to desire for what she had. Anyone would say that such an aspiration was unrealistic, but a good friend supported their partner's dreams, however crazy they might be. She respected her partner for having such humility. Not many people truly knew their place in life, where they belonged.

"I think it's noble of you to aspire for a big goal like that. That's what I like about you, Jaune. You always keep trying."

"Yeah, I guess I just feel lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, to have you as my partner."

Pyrrha swallowed, legs tensing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're smart, strong, everyone likes you, you're popular," Jaune chuckled, "You even picked a dummy like me as your partner - and when I was being an idiot, you still forgave me for it. Just makes me think I deserve you."

The words rang in her head like a bell, arousing a deep seated feeling. The flutter grew, rising, hissing like a flame sprayed with oil. Pyrrha's legs rubbed together, as if a hand had slipped between them. His words and voice enticing entirely more than he thought.

He took her hand in both of his. Devoid of a smile, yet not needed, for the way he looked at her told her everything she needed to know. Laid on the ground, he looked up at her, were the sun out, her shadow would be cast on him.

Like the clouds - no, the sky, the very heavens, Pyrrha smiled down on Jaune. He was earthly, mortal, and in his eyes, in his heart, she was a goddess. And he smiled then, as a man pouring his soul out in thanks. For giving him more than what he deserved.

For saving him.

Pyrrha gave him a squeeze back - who was she to deny him such a joy? He was improving, however little, and Pyrrha truly was happy to keep training him. That was all she needed. And she was all he needed. At the end of the day all that mattered to her was helping her partner.

With the past left behind, Pyrrha could be new. And here, with Jaune, with her team and friends, everything would be great. Everything would be perfect again. _She_ would be perfect again.

Still, compliments every now and again were pretty nice. Pyrrha stared right back at her partner, a confession she hadn't expected had surfaced. "You shouldn't praise me so much. My head may grow."

"I think you've earned it," Jaune said, "You're an angel, Pyrrha, seriously."

An angel.

Just... _perfect._

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Drip… drip... _Drip._

That was the one to wake her - the tiny splash of water against porcelain. She was in the mirror again, fingers tight on the sink as if struggling to keep herself upright. The memories played on an loop for some reason, the moments she spent alone with her partner. Normally she was happy to reminisce, to look back fondly on those moments between just him and her…

Not so much today.

She ran a hand over her fist, an ache left in her knuckles from a jaw it met. Her opponents were hardly a challenge, easily dispatched. Fear killed skill, and Pyrrha took control. Like always.

Oh but the rush, the thrill, the _satisfaction_... it hadn't been there. No payoff, no sense of success. Instead she felt nothing, empty. Bodies on the floor and Pyrrha hadn't been more glad to forget she'd wasted her time. They weren't worth her.

They were not who she wanted, damn it!

Pyrrha finally splashed water at her face, washing away the bug before it could fester. A towel dried her face, bringing back her glow. Or tried to. It barely lasted before her eyes began to wane, the fool she was for letting her thoughts keep her up all night. It carried on into today, and she'd barely said anything to her team. And at least for the first few rounds, she'd opted to sit alone, assuring Ren that she was fine. Which she was.

Or she hoped she'd be.

Pyrrha left the restroom, hoping to find some kind of solace back in the stands. But a chance glance stopped her, a pair of eyes locked onto hers. Surprise in both, a vat of ambiguity in the air. It hadn't always been that way, and how poetic that she'd just been thinking of the older times. They'd had fun together then, they were friends then... did Arslan think ever think about that?

Pyrrha knew better than to ask. "You're next?"

"Group fifteen, yeah." Arslan answered.

The world seemed to be in motion around them, the two frozen in time. Pyrrha found herself at a loss, suddenly comparing the twelve year old Arslan to the one now? They'd known each other this long... but there was nothing but bitterness left between them. What had once been couldn't be revived, she knew that.

But that didn't mean she didn't ever yearn for it.

Arslan was the first to conclude that there was nothing more to say and walked off. Pyrrha wanted to call out. Stop her. Tell her... something. Anything. But what would she say? How would she say it? What would Arslan say in return?

"Pyrrha."

Eyes widened, Pyrrha turned, Arslan faced her now. Her face it... it wasn't angry. Normally she'd catch her narrowed eyes, baring teeth as if prepared to bite. A growl barely concealed in her throat as her claws sought to run her through. But now, she was calmer. Tranquil somehow.

And then Arslan approached, Pyrrha's heart pounding in her chest as many scenarios played over and over in her head. There really was no reason for Arslan to talk to her if not angry... unless…

"Yes?" Pyrrha said, an inkling of hope slipping out. Maybe it had been years, but did Arslan finally see that she was different? Did she finally know how much her apology meant all those years ago?

Could they, if even a little bit, be friends again?

"Your partner..."

"O-oh…" Her heart fell like an ice cube down a dark shaft. Pyrrha swallowed that cube, but she could still feel its weight in her throat, pit stopping in her stomach to haunt her forever. Really, why hadn't she realized by now? "What about him?"

"Can you tell him something for me?"

Incredulous, Pyrrha stared. Arslan wasn't joking, she rarely was, but this was so out of nowhere that Pyrrha had to wonder where the camera was to catch this prank. She wanted Jaune to know something? Why? Arslan hated him, she wanted nothing more than to gut him. What could she have to say that she hadn't said already?

"Did something happen between you two?"

And there it was.

Arslan was not the kind of person that could hide behind a mask. Like Jaune, she wore her emotions like clothes. A faint tint of red in her cheeks, the aversion of her eyes - it sped up Pyrrha's heart more than she thought Arslan ever could.

"Kind of," She huffed, "Look, I don't need you to tell him if you don't want. It's whatever."

"I mean, its fine, I suppose I can," Pyrrha took a steady breath, "What is it?"

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Suuurprise!"

The girl looked up, sunlight beamed down onto her face, cast onto the form of someone standing before her. Then it cleared and Jaune was revealed, as if materializing him from nothing. Blue cotton candy in one hand and pink in the other.

"Jaune, I can't. My diet..."

 _"My diet,"_ Jaune mocked playfully, "You love candy. Or should I pretend I don't see you sneaking chocolate late at night?"

"If you wish to see tomorrow, then yes." Pyrrha shook her head, taking the blue one anyway.

"Ouch. No need to kill me." Jaune laughed, plopping next to her, "You looked kinda down this morning, so I was hoping I could bribe you into telling me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, what makes you say that?"

He didn't look like he believed her, but let it go anyway. The crowd filled the void as the current match continued, though it wouldn't be much longer before Arslan's group went up.

 _"Watch me."_

Pyrrha's lips pursed, killing the thought immediately. Perhaps if she pretended long enough, she could convince herself she forgot about it. But it kept coming back, nagging her, and she swung with the first topic she could think of. "Shouldn't you be with Velvet? I thought I saw you recording."

"Well Vel is doing that for me. I haven't really talked to you since the second round so here I am." Jaune shrugged, "Seriously Pyrrha, you look really drained. Are you sure nothings -

"Damn it, Jaune. I said I'm fine."

In essence, she was glad she kept her voice low, but for Jaune she may as well have yelled at him. She'd have needed the luck of a god if she could somehow convince Jaune she was fine after that. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't feel well. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's fine, but what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

He couldn't. There was no way he could. It didn't seem like Jaune was upset with her for the second round, and a part of her chastised herself for thinking it. Some part of her thought Jaune saw through the facade, through the tease of excitement that she at first thought was what she was feeling. She thought somehow he just _knew._

But if he did, what did she expect him to say?

The comfortable silence they used to enjoy was gone. And Jaune was a lucky man to not be able to feel what she felt, as she was sure the tension was one-sided. He was blissfully unaware, while she warred with her emotions at every moment he was near.

She looked at him, and he caught her glance through the corner of her eye with a smile. Her face warmed and she turned away. Right... those feelings too. Maybe this was her torture, her nerves running high on a plethora of feelings all aimed at one person. Some sort of greater punishment, one set to tearing her mind apart piece by piece.

"Yes, we haven't spoken in a while. Not even before bed last night."

"Well, the tournament and all. I guess that's just where my focus has been."

"Just the tournament?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what else would it be?"

Pyrrha frowned, recalling Arslan's blush. A stray glance finding Velvet and Coco laughing along with their teammates. "I just assumed that you and Velvet were busy... together."

"She's just teaching me, she really helped me come a long way so its not like that."

She had? So Jaune had gotten to this point only because of her? Was that what he was saying? Pyrrha fought not to make a fist, a different kind of heat in her face as she fought not to look Velvet's way. "Jaune, you could have come to _me_ for help. _I_ was training you. Not… not Velvet."

A guilty lump in his throat, Jaune fell into it with ease. "That's... we were both training for the tournament. I didn't think you should waste your time on me, especially since we might end up facing each other."

That made sense, and Pyrrha felt a little silly for questioning him about it. It wasn't nearly as big a deal as she made it sound, Velvet was _only_ training him. And Jaune wasn't interested in her that way clearly. It was up in the air with Arslan but the more she thought about it, it was perhaps just her overthinking. She had no reason to worry.

Jaune was still hers.

"But Velvet really did manage to get me out of my rut, turned out to be exactly what I needed, I guess."

 _Excuse me?_

"I mean, without her help I wouldn't have learned what I needed for the tournament" Jaune said, "Even if I didn't do like super good, I'm happy with where I got. I seriously need to thank her somehow."

Why? Why would he need to? Exactly what he needed, what the hell did that even mean? Had he completely forgotten everything his _partner_ had taught him?

"You look up to her."

The warning sign should've been the chuckle, or perhaps when he scratched his head. But Pyrrha was too slow this time, and the blow was in motion far before she could do anything about it. "Yeah, I guess."

Pyrrha's blood boiled, and suddenly she wanted to break something. That... no, that wasn't right. That wasn't Velvet's place. Training him, encouraging him, earning his respect and reverie... that was for Pyrrha. _She_ was his partner. _She_ was the first one to believe in him, Jaune said so himself. He had always relied on her before, so why was he giving Velvet the doe eyes?

If Jaune had come to her for training, he'd be even stronger. For sure. Pyrrha simply hadn't pushed him very hard because his progression needed to be slow and sure, not sporadic and exhausting like Velvet did. It couldn't have been the training techniques or a specific style she used, so what was different? What was it Velvet had that pushed Jaune to this level?

"And ladies and gentlemen the next round is about to begin!"

The old field had cleared, replaced now with a flat zone. Arslan stood off at one end, forming the circle with her fellows as they stared down their target. But then she looked up, catching Pyrrha's eyes, wait no... not her…

Perhaps it was her imagination, but it felt like something passed between Arslan and Jaune. Their eyes met, and all was unsaid. Unheard. Yet when Jaune shot a thumbs up, and Arslan a curt nod in return, she couldn't doubt it anymore.

 _"Will you tell him that for me?"_

Something happened between them. Whatever it was killed the animosity that once defined their relationship, but that was a good thing, right? It seemed Arslan didn't want to harass Jaune anymore so that was good. They could even be friends. Yeah.

Then why did that bother her so much?

Roy was the first to make a move, saws charged at Octavia who had barely begun to defend her flag. Neptune and the two others had closed in right then, a frenzy erupting between them in mere moments.

"A timeless strategy, Bart." Port announced, "I can see why, getting rid of your main obstacle can be quite advantageous. The immediate use of your peers after the same goal allows a quick stomping of the guardian!"

Pyrrha nodded. The King of the Hill round didn't offer much leeway in terms of strategy, the field was randomly generated, and while it was a technical free-for-all, it was under the illusion of the one versus five. With very limited time, who would be stupid enough to not work with their fellow invaders to take out the guardian? After that it was just a matter of who had the flag after that. Bodies would drop until one was left standing.

"That's the best way to go in the Invaders' position."

Jaune nodded. "Funny, Coco was saying I should do the same thing."

 _ **Boom!**_

Dirt, rock, the faint smell of ash despite being seated so far away. It seemed up Pyrrha's nose, it alone setting her senses ablaze and taking her back to the ring. One fighter took the blast well, his shield taking the brunt of the damage as he moved to strike back against Arslan. It was a short lived thrust, for Arslan slid out of his path and let gravity take him down. She launched at the others, scrambling for grip on the flag.

"Come on, Arslan!" Reese screamed from the back.

From there it was like a mad dance, Pyrrha sure to keep her eyes on her old friend. Her hair flew about her, rough yet smooth arcs carrying her in and out of her opponents' attacks. One of them, a mountain of a boy, threw his weight into a swing. His huge tomahawk cutting right into the ground. Poor accuracy that one.

Or was it?

Arslan gaped as that tear unleashed of wave of raw red energy, like a geyser it shouted up and around the field, igniting the air. Everyone was forced to respect it, jumping quickly out of range. Arslan's feet skidded on the ground, and she was first to intercept him as he took the flag.

"She needs to fight smarter." Pyrrha said.

"She is."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, who leaned toward the match as if he could see nothing else. She might have taken it as analysis, wanting to know more details about his opponent's skills and such but... it didn't feel like that. It felt like he was eager to see something. That he was hoping for something.

But what could that be?

A torrent of red ether, ripping apart the battlefield as it picked up in intensity. The earth user struck out, bending a formation of waves to hurl at the flag wielder. The latter saw though it though, his mere strength enough to shatter it. Wind and dust swirled around Dew, rapidly chasing down her enemies. It kept the others back, while allowing her to get in range of the tomahawk. From there it was a match of speed and strength, while the other four fought to find a way through.

 _What will you do, Arslan?_ Pyrrha nearly shaking her head as Arslan futility used her semblance on the wind walls. They were too thick, laced with aura and dust - even her semblance was powerful enough to break through. All the while the timer was only ticking down. Moment for moment, Arslan didn't seem to even consider altering her plan, and Pyrrha could only roll her eyes.

She was still stuck in her old ways. Always trying to force her way through everything. That was why she would never -

Wait, why was she running away now? Pyrrha gaped as the girl beelined for the exit, completely abandoning her position. Was she giving up? Not unheard of for Arslan, but it was to ear -

"ly..." Pyrrha's eyes widened as Arslan spun around, throwing both arms behind her. Her fingers flexed, sparking like a fuse, and then it dawned on Pyrrha.

The dual blast shot her body like a bullet, careening her through the air. At the last second, she threw her hands in front of her, the following blast letting it kart her right over the wall. Pyrrha gawked, lost for words.

How uncharacteristically clever. Arslan didn't normally do things like that. No, she almost never did. She was far from dumb, but she'd always been the type to try to hit things harder in the hopes of overpowering it. Her fighting style revolved around tearing things down, not finding a way around.

Very few took the path of the least resistance, prefered to plan and adapt on the fly. Ren, Weiss, herself… Jaune. Pyrrha whipped on Jaune, the boy _leaning_ toward the arena, eyes the most attentive she'd ever seen. Did this have something to do with him?

"Smart!" Oobleck chirped, "It seems Miss Atlan has taken some inspiration from a fellow competitor!"

It was Jaune's technique, the very one he'd used to bring Arslan down in the first round. How would Arslan's pride have even considered such an option?

She dived, her opponents all too aware of her sudden drop in. Tomahawk swung, sending the wave of energy her way - only for Arslan to twist her body over its disc like arc like sliding over a pane of glass. _Crack!_ Arslan's foot met his face, knocking him into the dirt. Dew was quick to the take the flag, but Arslan was faster still. Dew coughed up as her neck caught on Arslan's arm.

Pyrrha painfully swallowed.

"The awareness! The prediction! Miss Atlan is saying to her competitors that they cannot stand against her!" Oobleck cried out, "But there is time left yet, her opponents are not down yet!"

Arslan had to have taken that as a challenge. The wind wall had gone, and one opponent was down. But tomahawk was back with a bloodied nose and a burning vengeance. Rampant swings, unfocused and angry. Whatever he was saying to Arslan, it couldn't be anything be expletives. But Arslan stayed moving, weaving past each attack as if she memorized the pattern already.

No, not as if, she had.

Roy's buzzsaws zeroed in, targeting the two. Arslan was quick to flip back, taking the flag and getting distance. Something whistled in the air, bursts of blue dust shaking up the field. From the distance, a boy with a cannon arm open fired.

Arslan hit the ground, the blast radius larger than she anticipated. Tomahawk closed in, the shadow of his weapon sailing overhead. Arslan quickly rolled out of the way, only to be knocked off her feet again by the missile hail once more.

Close and long distance pressure. And with two more sneaking their attacks in, Arslan wouldn't be able to hold up for much longer. She had to - oh.

Far before Pyrrha could even think it, Arslan beelined for the missile launcher. Her opponent smugly grinned as he readied a point blank shot. Arslan had two options, back off or dodge and pursue again. But both would stall her attack and allow the others to catch up… only that's not what she did at all.

The missiles fired, homed in on their suicidal target. With a mad grin, Arslan he thrusted both hands out to form a half open sphere. Aura and light coalesced, and before it overtook the arena, Pyrrha could swear the boy firing panicked.

The flash was brilliant. Like fireworks bursting in the night sky, red flames and blue dust spread about the field like falling stars. It bombarded everything in radius, the boy's missile launcher now a fried mess. It's owner motionless in the dirt.

"Who else wants some!?" The beast known as Arslan roared, commanding the cheers of the stadium, "Give me everything you've got, you weaklings!"

Her fire started the others, Tomahawk, Roy and Neptune were the last three standing. Nothing had changed, not about her personality or her fighting style or... anything. And yet, as Pyrrha watched Arslan fight on, she couldn't help but think that so much was different. Slight adjustments here, smoother movement there. Patience. Analysis. Capitalization.

Evolution.

As if guided, she weaved through attacks that Pyrrha had only ever seen her try to overpower. She no longer tried to match everything, now her skill and mentality were in sync.

"She's crazy strong..." Jaune shook his head.

Pyrrha's fingers squeezed her knees. Arslan always had been though, hadn't she? Even if she lacked natural skill, she'd always carried some uncanny ability to be rampaging animal with no sense of control. It was what carried her in her younger years. Here, the beast was leashed, the owner knowing exactly when to let her break free.

Was this really the same Arslan?

Neptune was down. Skilled as he was, three good hits and a final aura palm to his chest saw to his defeat. Roy was next, Arslan dodging his rapid swipes as she waited for an opening. There was a feeling, an instinct maybe, but Arslan somehow just knew when they opening came.

He overstepped, Arslan sweeping him off his feet. Her claw swung down to his face, slamming the back of his head into the floor. Raw abandon saw to her tossing the boy aside like a beaten ragdoll.

Tomahawk stood alone.

Frantic, he looked around, the bodies of Arslan's victims laid in plain view for all to see. He visibly sweat, and Pyrrha was sure that couldn't just be because of the explosions. His weapon shook in his hands, glaring feebly at the girl that had so easily torn them all down. Arslan took a step forward, he took five back.

"One chance," The girl's voice dripped with fury, "Give up, or I blow your ass into orbit."

"F-fuck you."

"I tried asking nicely."

"No, you didn't!"

Arslan's arms took on a faint glow, the blue seeping into it as she closed the distance. Tomahawk met her head on, but the clash of painfully one sided. His weapon sideswiped by Arslan's bare hand, he threw a fist at her. So muscular, so strong, he should have flattened his opponent. But no one had strength like Arslan.

The punch was easily caught, and she hurled the boy over her shoulder if only to teach him that. Asserting her strength, showing him the difference between them. Yet, it wasn't like she was bragging, not anymore. That side of her seemed gone somehow. Tomahawk yelled like a madman, weapon held high as he threw everything he had into a final attack.

Arslan was already way ahead of him. Aura filled her arm, the glow charging until it seemed into her palm. Her eyes closed, she seemed to take a breath. Pyrrha could only imagine how slow the world was for her - that she somehow found tranquility when a towering man charged her like a bull.

"Arslan, are you nuts!?" Nadir called out.

Apparently she was. Tomahawk swung down, throwing all his rage into a mighty yell. Arslan's hand stopped it cold. Her other did the rest.

Pyrrha recalled the windy season back home, when they would get so strong that they could lift people off their feet. Scattering paper, leaves and even umbrellas into the greying sky above. Seemed Arslan remembered them too.

The blast shook everything. The seats, the floor, the air. Such a sudden expulsion of wind carried a heat wave that spread over the stadium like a bomb. Pyrrha winced as her hair flew backward, people shrieking and shouting as everyone including her was forced to shield their faces.

Everyone, except Jaune.

He sat there, pushed back by the force himself, hair shooting back like it was caught in a vacuum and yet...

And yet he smiled. _Beamed,_ more like.

When it all settled down, Arslan was left standing. Clothes burnt, hair a mess and a little lost for breath. But still she stood, Tomahawk and everyone else finally defeated. Except for…

Dew stood, her dagger had barely been drawn. "Eep!" She yelped as Arslan met her eyes, a silent dare exchanged between the two. But not much else needed to be said, she dropped her weapon and booked it.

"JAUNE!"

The world fell silent. Completely. Where the whispers lingered, they were few and far between. Arslan's force alone stole the spotlight, and fire lidden eyes stared up at the one person she'd called out. Jaune leaned on the handlebars, staring back intently.

"I'm will beat you! Do you hear me!? I will not let you beat me again!" Arslan pointed at him, roaring like a raging lion, "You'd better get through this round, so we can have a real fight and decide which of us is better!"

One would take this, understandably, and think Arslan was threatening him. The way she yelled and screamed, anyone would surely come to that conclusion. But Pyrrha knew different, she could feel it in her chest as if Arslan was saying it to her. The fact that it was being said to her partner though… she didn't think she could harbor a feeling so gut wrenching.

You're strong. I acknowledge you. I want to beat you. With all my heart, I want to surpass you. That's what she was saying. Arslan would never say it, she'd be dually too proud and embarrassed to do so.

"I want a real fight, everything you have! I'm in now, so you'd better promise me you'll be there too! Promise me!"

And then Pyrrha eyed Jaune, heart racing in anticpation of the response. What would Jaune say? He couldn't have expected her to say something like this. Not in front of so many people. But she'd called him out.

What would he do?

* * *

Arslan hadn't expected Jaune to leap over the railing. It was against the rules, but he'd done so anyway, and it seemed no one wanted to stop him. He ran up to her, a big, dumb smile stretched from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling for?" Arslan asked.

"Eh," Jaune shrugged a shoulder, "Just good to see you decided to stop moping.."

"I got good advice."

They stared at each other, and at this point Arslan didn't know what to say. She'd said what was on her mind since their talk. He'd been right, and she never thought she'd admit that. She couldn't keep wallowing, blaming her failures on the past and taking it out on others. If she could make her anger her power, well, who knew how much stronger she could get?

If it let her meet Jaune in the future rounds, in a fight that really mattered, then that's what she would strive for.

Jaune held out his hand, a challenging grin provoking her to meet it. "You're on."

He had a cute smile, she could admit that. It was probably the only reason she returned it. Still, their hands shook, and the best way she could put was better explained before she could even try.

"Oh... Oh my... what a stellar finish!" Port hollered, Pyrrha could nearly imagine him leaping out of his seat, "Miss Atlan! With vigor, with strength, with overwhelming power, uttery decimates the competition! Not only that, she challenges Mister Arc! Rivals betting on a future clash, oh so much more rides on the tournament than just mere victory, my friends! There is nothing else to be said! Miss Atlan will be in the top sixteen of the biannual Vytal Tournament!"

* * *

Craze upon craze, people were jumping out of their seats in pure celebration of the charred landscape. Arslan didn't seem to revel in it, her joy undoubtedly came from her own sense of satisfaction.

Jaune clapped himself upon returning to his seat, Pyrrha staring between him and Arslan as it seemed the entire world sided with her. Pyrrha didn't know what to think, what to do or say - Arslan had always had this potential, maybe she hadn't seen it but now that it was being acknowledged...

So what? Why did that matter?

"Looks like you wanted her to win."

Jaune chuckled. "Not really, well, maybe a little."

"I thought you wouldn't like her, after everything she did to you."

"I mean, its not like I've forgotten about that," Jaune admitted, "She's... got her own problems. Her own demons. But can't there more to her than that?"

More than that?

This was so different than what she was used to. Jaune was normally afraid, nervous. Be it facing Grimm or people, he didn't go in confidently because he just wasn't someone who enjoyed conflict. Pyrrha could easily remember the many times he'd look up at her before a match started, and Pyrrha would give him a smile, reminding him to do his best. That would always motivate him, and even if he failed, he still made strides to progress.

But now, it didn't seem like he'd need that at all. Why? This didn't make sense.

When had her beloved partner changed so much?

* * *

Pyrrha stared at Jaune's back.

While he said she didn't have to accompany him, she'd opted to anyway. They'd walked in silence almost entirely, occasionally Jaune would rub his head or face. Clear signs that he was nervous for his match, but otherwise he'd say nothing.

Normally, he'd come to her when unsure. Asking for her encouragement. That was Jaune. He wasn't confident in himself, and so he relied on people's... no, relied on _her_ undying support. Why wouldn't he? Was she not the one he thought of when he went out to fight? He'd admitted that to her, solidifying herself as the most important thing in his heart. Right?

But he wasn't in her arms now, his eyes didn't graze the floor, hoping for Pyrrha to raise his head. It felt like that had been ripped from her. Stolen.

They stopped, the arena just outside the walkway. "Hey Pyr?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something, its kinda been bugging me. I talked to Arslan last night, and she said something about you…"

What? She had?

Pyrrha's blood was ice, feet frozen to the ground as Jaune turned to her. She couldn't read his face, because she refused to look his way. "What did she say?"

"It's… you said Arslan and you used to be friends. I guess I'm wondering why you two… well, stopped. Why does she hate you so much now?"

Pyrrha wavered, unsure of what to say. Tell the truth was the first thought. But how well would that go? Why give in to that if Jaune didn't already know? Was this a plot? Was Arslan trying to turn her partner against her?

A part of her wanted to admit the truth, to see what Jaune would say. Only to redact, and question why she should. Jaune's eyes wanted for something, and when they bore into her, they weakened something inside her.

"It's her fault."

Jaune's eyes widened. Pyrrha's nearly followed suit. But sensing, no, believing it was too late, she carried on.

"It's like I said before, she only ever cared about winning. She assumed I was arrogant, and only got angry when I defeated her. I told you that."

Pyrrha rubbed her arm, choosing not to meet Jaune's eyes. It's not like she wanted to deceive him. It wasn't anything he needed to know since that part of her was gone. Her hand was forced, she had no choice! What other choice could there be!?

The truth, the cold, merciless truth hurt. It wrenched her heart. No. She couldn't go through that again. She wouldn't.

"Yeah, you did."

Alarms in her head, Pyrrha's heart instantly sped up. What did that mean? Something riled in Pyrrha, and she said something before she had time to think.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just -

"You would believe Arslan? Maybe you forgot about the horrible things she said about you. But you question my integrity?"

"Pyrrha..."

"Did she bat her eyes at you? Is that why? I didn't think you took joy in company with manipulative people like her."

"Manipulative? She doesn't seem like..."

"So you believe her right? Do you hate me now too?" Pyrrha's arms straightened against her side, trying to hold everything in, "I thought you were different than that, Jaune."

"Pyrrha..." Jaune reached out, grabbing her wrist. "Why are you acting like this? What is going on with you?"

It was nothing... it was everything.

It felt like she was crumbling. Suddenly all too aware and sensitive of everything around her. It would been so easy to scream and hit something. In just a few days, her partner was stronger than she'd ever seen him. No, maybe she just hadn't paid enough attention to the the potential there. With Velvet by his side, and him breaking the animosity between him and Arslan, by all means, Jaune could walk alone. He didn't need her. Or perhaps he never did...

But... she _needed_ him to need her.

Everything was so perfect. She'd dedicated herself to teaching him, her new goal to help him become what he dreamed of becoming. Instead he'd gone and built himself up all on his own, becoming the wall that now Pyrrha feared to overcome. That wasn't right. That wasn't how things were supposed to be.

And amidst this, brimming among that realization, was the fear that if they fought, things would never be the same. He'd see a side of her she wanted so much to be rid of. He'd see the ugly. The monster.

And the end, just like Arslan, Nadir and everyone else, he'd be disgusted by her. He'd leave her. How could she admit the truth, knowing what would happen?

"You wouldn't forgive me, Jaune. I know you wouldn't."

"What?"

"Last call for the final round contestants, the match is about to begin!"

The two stared at each other, a paramount feeling as the question lingered in the air. Pyrrha didn't think she could take more. Looking into his face was like standing in a tornado, caught up in the chaos. Hoping for it to pass, yet trapped behind its walls nonetheless.

"Pyrrha, please -

"Good luck, Jaune, do your best."

Pyrrha did not look back as she left, telling herself she could not hear Jaune calling out to her. It was just her imagination.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The roar of the crowd was lost on him.

Even when the light hit his face, and people openly called his name, Jaune neither saw nor heard. Sure, he noticed the stage, a flat field strewn with trees - it was a battlefield ideal of movement and trickery. But that was just his battle mind, taking everything into consideration before the round could start. His opponents were all gathered in their designated spots, waiting only on him as he trudged to find his.

What... what did Pyrrha mean? He'd never forgive her? What happened? What had she done?

Everything was fine yesterday. Competition aside, there hadn't even been much room for him to talk to her. So what could have possibly happened?

"A match I have personally been waiting for, I cannot lie, Bart!"

"Yes, yes! This is a match many have been anticipating, and to end off the preliminaries here, its all the more fitting!"

 _You have to focus._

But Pyrrha…

How could he focus now? Wasn't it more important to be there for his partner? It just... everything was fine! How could anything be wrong right now? Something hot burned in him.

Jaune shook his head. He had to stop. That wasn't important right now. Pyrrha... he'd talk to her later, immediately after this, in fact. But for now, Jaune looked ahead, at what was truly important. The obstacles ahead, the opponents he now faced as he took his spot in the circle surrounding the flag... and its guardian.

Yang?

Sure, she looked like Yang. Gauntlets, lilac eyes, blonde hair… that was now so short that it brushed her shoulders...

A single heartbeat jolted the image into reality, and Jaune knew then that he wasn't just delusional. Her once bouncy, lush mane was now a modest, yet mature flow of curls. She looked older. Wiser.

Unreadable.

For the first time since meeting her, Jaune actually had no idea what to think. It was like cutting her hair had shifted his entire perception of who Yang was supposed to be. In a way, that feeling of ambiguity was chilling. For what on Remnant could have possibly convinced her to do away with something she treasured so much?

Yang must have seen his reaction, for she simply smiled and waved. It felt forced somehow, the smile dropping almost instantly when she saw he didn't quite return it.

"Competitors, are you ready?"

Jaune squared his feet, shield up, sword twirled readily in the other hand. Around him were nameless faces, a few he recognized but overall mere shadows next to the grand prize at the center.

Yang Xiao Long.

To fight her meant to know what punishment felt like. To know what getting hit by an eighteen wheeler felt like. Now with her gauntlets, there wasn't anywhere Jaune could run where she wouldn't snuff him out. What use the trees could possibly be against someone who could fell them in one punch was lost on deaf ears.

He recalled the first round, entertained the idea that Yang was still angry about it. Maybe she was downright pissed off, furious even. Jaune shook... the blood boiling under his skin in stark contrast to the cold sweat. And she raised her fists, shielding her body - those lilac eyes, sharp as an eagle, zeroed in on the only person that mattered. Him.

What those eyes said, Jaune wasn't yet sure.

"In 3!"

Attack as a group, staying behind and waiting wasn't optimal. He and Velvet had decided that his best option was to exploit Yang's weaknesses with the others and fight with them to incapacitate her.

"2!"

If they brought her down, the rest would be easy. Jaune had the stamina and aura necessary to take hits that the others surely couldn't. Yang would wear them down too, as she certainly wouldn't go down without a fight. If she took down one or two before she fell, all the better.

"1!"

It was a simple plan. An easy plan. The smart plan. Jaune sized up his opponents, as expected, they were all focused on Yang. From their weapons, they were suited better for close range. With only one that he saw holding a gun. It wasn't hard to guess which option most of them would choose.

Then it was time.

"Begin!"

It happened so fast.

When Jaune had moved, he didn't know for sure. A cloud of dust had been kicked up, a rush of wind against his face as the opponent closest to his right came into view. Not a bad looking guy. Handsome, Jaune would say.

Hopefully when he woke up tomorrow, he'd forgive him for dislodging a tooth.

And somehow the world was dead. Silent as the grave. Even the other contestants had momentarily stopped, just to gawk at what happened. The aura that supercharged Jaune's arm burned with discharge, his opponent unconscious on the ground and... Jaune's shield looming victoriously over him.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" He heard Velvet yell. He'd likely be scolded for this later.

Perhaps he was insane, Jaune didn't think he totally agreed with it either. But Aura filled his legs, it guided him forward. This time his target was ready, the girl shrieking as Jaune's sword smashed into her spear. Weak physically, it crumbled her defense and Jaune pushed past her, parting the gang attack in half.

"What are you doing" Yang asked, watching the others as Jaune stood back to back with her.

"Helping myself."

Then screw the optimal plan.

"You want me all to yourself? Hm, Vomit Boy, you really might make me fall for you."

"Oh you will."

Yang chuckled. And Jaune couldn't help a smile either. Sure, this wasn't the optimal plan, and more than likely he was digging his own grave here. But to fight Yang one on one, to finally see if what he'd learned had changed anything, how could he pass up a chance like that? Their opponents closed in, the timer had long since started. This was it. Whoever lost here could not advance, it was win now or lose forever.

Jaune's grin widened. Why have it any other way?

* * *

 **So yeah, it's been a while.**

 **A lot has happened in this time, a lot of changes and stuff like that. As a result, my love for RWBY has dwindled. Like, a lot.**

 **As a result, my updates, while already sporadic, definitely have taken a hit. I can't say for sure when I'll update anymore since I've felt much less inclined to over the past few months.**

 **Anyway, let's move on to the chapter.**

 **This one was a real struggle since I was having a hard time trying to figure out whose perspective to write it from, in the end I decided on Pyrrha and I think that works. More depth on her, her relationships with Jaune and Arslan, blah, blah.**

 **As many people guessed in the reviews based on Pyrrha's chapter a while ago, her ego problem is something the skews her relationship with Jaune a little.**

 **And yes, as many people guessed, Yang did cut her hair. Why? Well, I'm sure some of you have an idea but it'll be elaborated on more in the next chapter, which will focus almost entirely on her.**

 **Jaune and Arslan become rivals, for real this time. Ah I love tying up story arcs. This is where Arslan (sorta) takes a back seat as more important character arcs come into focus. The beginning of the story up to now was mostly Jaune and Arslan precisely because their rivalry was the most important thing to develop first. But fear not, she still has much to do!**

 **Anyway, its super late, and I've got work tomorrow. Later!**

 **ISA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch15:** He Broke Your Throne and He Cut Your Hair

* * *

"Late night, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang stopped, the voice's origin sitting on a bench, dim moonlight exposing him to her. "You may tucker yourself a bit too early," Ozpin said, "the next round starts tomorrow you know."

"Yes sir, sorry. " Yang cleared her eyes, turning away in the hopes that he wouldn't see her face, "But I'm heading to bed now, so good night."

"Miss Xiao Long." Yang turned about, the professor had gotten up, his cane tapping louder and louder until he stopped before her. A warm half-smile, like a suggested intrigue that paradoxically ignored any reaction he could have to her tear tracked cheeks. "Before you go, would you care to walk with me?"

"Um... sure."

And they did. They walked. From the courtyard to the sides, to the cafeteria and past the dorms. In general, he was quiet, looking so content to absorb the cool air. He'd comment on something, she'd nod. How were her classes? How was her family? Simple, worthless questions to drive conversation into what was otherwise a boring stroll in the dead of night.

Eventually they stopped, and Yang nearly squinted before she recognized where they were. "Emerald Forest doesn't look very... emerald-y at night."

Ozpin chuckled. "Who is to say they named it for the color? Perhaps there was once an old mine, hundreds of miles deep and wide. And those ruins? A lost civilization called the Jakahr, once manic thieves, they stole enough gold from other countries to finally build their own. And just their luck, they managed to build it in a region littered with ore. The mines they built were lush with diamonds, sapphires and indeed, emeralds."

"Wow," The girl droned, "Soooo interesting. Sorry, not a history kind of gal, Professor."

"That is fine. It was all untrue anyway."

"What the -" His grin seemed to grow in tandem with her frown, the rolled her eyes with a huff. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Forgive me, being a Headmaster can be a chore. Sometimes I need a little fun."

"Well, it wasn't fun for me."

"Why not? If I remember correctly, you are the one of always trying to get others to laugh, no?"

Yeah... that was a good question, wasn't it? Be it at others' expense or her own, Yang liked to make people laugh. If her friends were down, she'd say something just to crack a bit of a smile. It was just what she did. And yet, when Oz tried to, she wouldn't have it?

"I'm just not in the mood, okay? I'm tired."

"My apologies, I requested too much of you. Feel free to head to bed."

"Thanks," Yang was about to head off, only to stop as she saw Ozpin had yet to move. Not like she needed him to but… it was like she was leaving on an incomplete note. He said nothing, and yet somehow that convinced her he had more to say.

"Fine, I'll bite - why aren't you in bed right now?"

He chuckled. "The preliminaries egged on some old memories. I wanted to return to the roots - where I started when I was as young as you."

"You mean like a couple hundred years ago?"

And another laugh, a bit more strongly. Weird. She didn't think Ozpin _could_ laugh. "Please Miss Xiao Long, my hair is natural, do not let it fool you. Reminisce with me, or are you to tell me your Initiation was a dull affair?"

"Oh no, I remember," Yang paraded about with a deep voice, wagging her finger around knowingly, "You will be using your own landing strategy, Mister Arc! Parachutes? Why, I've never heard of it!"

"Ah yes Mister Arc, he is a fun one to mess with."

"You've got problems."

"Don't we all."

And wasn't that the truth. Yang's shoulders relaxed, and she found herself enticed by the quiet night. The crickets' song, resonating with the occasional wind that rustled the nearby trees. The moon's light would peek through the clouds, illuminating what little it could of the darkness. Yang let herself take a breath, forgetting everything… for a moment.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

Yang's eyes lowered. "Have you ever thought badly of someone? Someone who was maybe your friend?"

He paused, the top of his cane tapping his chin. "I have. Miss Goodwitch has been an associate of mine for years now - I trust her with every fiber of my being. Often the closer we are to someone, the more likely we are to see their shortcomings, however. The more likely they are to frustrate us as well."

Yang nodded. "Miss Goodwitch? Are we talking about the same one?"

"This may surprise you, as stern and hard as she is on you and your peers, but even your combat instructor has her faults. I tell her to take time off, enjoy herself a little. The stubborn woman she is, prioritizes work over anything else and it's lost her many things over the years. But I'll bet you'd not have guessed that?"

Yang shook her head.

"I don't blame you. It is perhaps easier to believe we adults don't have flaws, but the truth is, we simply got better at hiding them. Ever striving to fix those flaws behind closed doors."

"Then what about you, what's your flaw?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"It is."

The way he said it, the certainty. As if no matter what anyone said, they couldn't convince him that anything else was the truth. Yang swallowed, at a pause for what to say next before deciding to just wing it. "Do you ever feel bad for thinking those things about people? The ones you care about?"

"Every day. We regret many things in life, our opinions and beliefs more than most. We may feel that were are flimsy and dishonest - hiding behind a mask of amity. Still, our minds are fickle, we believe one thing, but the next day our opinion will change. Its a constant cycle, we were not born to be consistent creatures. Our roots lie in uncertainty, all of us. You… and yes, even me."

"What are you uncertain about?"

She couldn't see his face, only the light brush of his hair through the breeze. His body was relaxed, yet stiff, as if a living statue. Or a walking corpse. The seconds seemed like an eternity, and Yang found herself wanting for the answer more than she thought she would.

"Many things." He said flatly. She'd have accused him of copping out with the answer, but something in the way he said it convinced her otherwise. Yang shook her head, it was none of her business. She wasn't here to dredge up whatever her Headmaster dealt with anyway.

"There's this dork I know, alright guy, plain, he looked like a guy that blended in with everyone else, you know? Ruby liked him though, and for me that was enough." Yang admitted, recalling the first time she'd actually been introduced to him. Meek, refusing to meet her eyes and reddened cheeks, he was ripe for all manner of teasing. He took it in stride, as she'd come to find out, which was good. He and Ruby could be dorks together. And Yang had just left it at that.

"When I found out he wasn't very reliable, I was glad he wasn't tied to Ruby. Sometimes I even felt bad for his partner, and I counted myself lucky that I hadn't met him in Initiation first. ' _I dodged a bullet'_ I remember thinking that so clearly."

She rubbed her shoulder, staring up at the dark blanket of a sky. Dots of white, millions of years into the distance, unknown worlds just waiting to be discovered. Why couldn't she just go to one of them, run away from it all?

"Why bother giving him the benefit of the doubt? I was sure I had him all figured out, its easier to think that way. He'd be a good friend for Ruby… but a Huntsman? I didn't see it, hell, I even thought he wouldn't make through the first semester."

Yang sighed. "And then, round one. Out of nowhere, he made me look like an idiot. I realized something when I looked at him again… did I ever see the real him? I just pegged him as a guy in over his head, doomed to fail. He wasn't in a world he belonged, not that he couldn't be, but he just wasn't strong enough."

Yang clenched her fists, staring at them. "You have to be strong to get through life. My uncle Qrow told me that. So I decided I'd be strong, I'd never get what I want if I was a weakling like…"

"Like Mister Arc."

It wasn't even a question. Yang hadn't really expected him to think it was anyone other than Jaune but still, it left her feeling like the curtain had been drawn on her. "Yeah… but someone else I know thinks that way too. She thinks the strong are the winners, when you're weak, when you're a burden, you're worthless. What use could a dumb guy with no training be in a world of fighting monsters?"

And then her eyes lowered, away from the sky and back to a humbler land. Yang chuckled, it didn't do much to hide the tremble in her throat. "What use is a baby to a mother who doesn't want her?"

The very thought was like being stabbed in the chest. Yang fighting the urge to scream and yell just like every other time these thoughts returned. "But then, I'm not much better than her, am I?"

Ozpin turned his head to look at her. His face unchanged even as she tried to keep the dam from breaking, but something weakened her resolve. The cold air, the distant forest, maybe just a stray thought, but Yang couldn't hold it anymore.

"Am I a bad person? A bad friend? That keeps looping in my head," She sniveled, fists coiled so tightly she felt she might break her fingers, "I thought I'd be better than her. That I'd never treat people the way she does. But I did, I followed the same stupid mantra she spewed to justify not being… not accepting responsibility. Didn't I do the same thing, though?"

She never meant to see Jaune the way she had. The feeling of entitlement that had come after being defeated felt so unnatural, so disgusting that she could barely look herself in the mirror. Had her ego really gotten that big? Had she really allowed herself to place people so far below her that she need not even recognize them?

She'd done no differently than Raven. No differently than the woman who abandoned her because she wasn't worth her respect, her affection. Yang rubbed her eyes, her tears had all but dried, she was all cried out already. But even with that, she didn't feel better at all. "I don't know what to do..."

How did she make up for it? How did she prove to Jaune that she felt truly sorry for her old opinions of him. If he knew that she never considered him an equal, found him as a weaker, unworthy person as compared to others, how would he respond? The fact was, him yelling at her would at least be cathartic in some way, at least she'd know she brought it on herself.

But if he forgave her? She wanted him to but… did she really deserve it?

"I see, you are a good friend after all, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang looked up at him, almost appalled. What did he say? "Can you be expected to be perfect? Often our first impressions of people are wrong, but its where we learn from our mistakes that our colors truly matter. I think anyone would be proud to have a friend like that, who can feel guilt for the wrongs you feel you have commited. Wouldn't you find that valuable?"

"I don't... I don't know."

"I'd like to think you do. A warrior's hubris is a sensitive thing. Priding oneself in their ability to be self-sufficient, naturally we compare and rank each other. Its the most human thing of all. Comparing, contrasting, trying to find places to put ourselves and others. Were it a problem not so ingrained in our psyche, perhaps things like prejudice would never exist. But we can't help it. We are flawed creatures."

He looked at her, eyes convincing her not to look away. "A good Huntress, no, a good person, will be able to find it within herself to change. Grow. Shed the skin of an old self and make room for the new."

"But I don't deserve that..."

"Its not about deserving. You cannot leave it to others to forgive you if you wish to change yourself. Do not wallow in your guilt, look in the mirror, Miss Xiao Long, and decide for yourself."

He pointed his cane at her, her heart picking up as his next words echoed in her head. "Who will I be?"

It couldn't be that simple. It just couldn't, right?

He'd... Yang didn't know what he'd do. What he'd say. She was equally afraid of what he could say and what he wouldn't. That was why she hadn't said anything to him, because she had no idea if there was even a point. "I don't know what I'd say..."

"Sometimes there is very little to say. And more to be shown."

Shown? How?

"In the end, it is up to you. I can only tell you what I have learned in my hundred years of old age, after all. It must be you who comes to a decision. The path you know, or the path you _want_ to know. Choose what your heart aches for."

"Even if it hurts?"

"Even then."

And then he was gone, disappearing in the building at the end of the path. Yang returned to her dorm, praying the soft click went unheard. In the veil of darkness, she still caught her teammates, allowing herself a little smile before entering the bathroom.

The old way or the new way? She asked, staring into the mirror. Her long mane of hair always took up most of the space, a bush of safety, of strength... of pride.

It was then that it caught her eyes. An object sitting on the counter. Just looking at it made her hesitant, unsure. Looks aside, could she really let herself lose something she spent so many years keeping up? Was it worth it?

Her heart pounded in her chest, give life to the answer. With purpose, she took a handful of her golden locks.

And said goodbye.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

First one down.

Yang cast a glance at Jaune, who went to work against a guy with a club. Whatever strength his opponent had, it was nothing to Jaune's defense. He barely chipped at his shield, seemingly unable to find a way around it.

"Better pay attention to yourself!" One of the others said, already heading for the flag. Yang stopped him short, pressing him back with swift jabs. Nimble, but not very fast - sword in hand, he swung out in the hopes of catching her mid swing.

Dumbass.

A satisfying ring filled the air, upsetting her opponents balance as she parried a futile strike. Then Yang went to work, destroying chunks of aura with each successful hit. With finality, her overhead planted his face into the ground... he stirred, but that was all he could do.

Bullet hail. A semblance? Maybe some dust related ability? Either way, Yang was forced to respect the range. A storm of gunfire fell upon her like a waterfall, and even around the others as they were forced to scatter. The user took the chance to get around them, snatching the flag before taking off.

Yang would have gave chase, if not for Jaune's feet nailing the guy in the back and pinning him to the ground.

Raw lightning-like aura supercharged his body, as though a lightning bolt had send him from the heavens. With a grunt, his victim pushed him off, but Jaune seemed to know how he'd attack. The bullets were nothing to his shield, and he pressed the distance between them until he could knock the gun out of his hands.

A backhand, jarring his opponent just long enough to grab him. Jaune hurled him aside, Yang stealing that chance to slam him from the air. Three down.

"This is unfair! Why are you helping her, you idiot!" A girl called out, now the last one standing.

She panicked as Jaune and Yang had the mind to close her off from both sides, dual claws sending air waves their way. Yang shot herself into the air, bombarding her from above to force her to move.

Right into Jaune.

The man was without mercy, feigning a buck at her to make her guard. But instead of going for her exposed midriff, he opted to shatter her guard anyway. She yelped, Jaune's shield bashing her face. Then, taking a full grip, he lifted her over his head... and threw her onto the ground.

Her aura fizzed out and died. Four down. Jaune and Yang spun on each other.

Her gauntlet was still, provoked into a ceasefire by Jaune's sword held level so the tip brushed her neck. They were quiet, crickets in the night, only the chanting of the crowd to disturb the otherwise silent world.

"You should have listened to them," Yang said, "It might have been easier on you to just gang up on me."

"I don't want easy."

Yang smirked.

* * *

Velvet rubbed her hands together, nervously watching as Jaune and Yang circled one another.

"Vel," Coco advised from beside her, "He'll be fine. He's got everything he needs to win."

Would he?

She had no reason to not believe in him, but from where he was coming from, how could she believe that he could conquer Yang on his own? While exploiting her weakness in the first round was good, it was a one use kind of trick. Yang would not be dumb enough to fall for that again, but Jaune had to know that. He no longer had a gimmick that he could exploit.. which made creating an effective strategy much more nuanced.

He barely had anything to use an absolute advantage, and if the time ran out, he'd lose regardless. Velvet didn't see Jaune caring about the flag, down in the ring his eyes were focused on his fellow blonde. Nothing else. And it would be that very thing that costed him.

 _I really hope you have some kind of plan..._

* * *

Like a mirror, they reflected each other's steps.

The cries of the crowd was but elevator music, passive and unheard to the passengers aboard. The trees gave their arena some scale, a mess of towers jutting out of the otherwise plain grassy field. _Crunch._ Yang's boot went as she took a cautious step to the left, watching as Jaune did the same to the right.

His sword was held loosely, dangling as if yarn to a cat. Yang eyed it regardless, wondering if there was more to the lazy motion than she thought.

Shield up, covering his body and lower head. Jaune's default stance, defense had always been where is strength's lied. No doubt he held it in high regard, being one of the few able to take multiple hits from her and not fall apart.

Then the sword, loose in his left hand. He'd space her out with it for sure, ensuring she'd get close. He was right-handed, and was no slouch in physical strength. A clean hit would surely...

Wait, Jaune was right-handed… then why was his _sword_ in his non-dominant hand?

Had Jaune learned to use both interchangeably? Possibly, but Yang had never seen it. The motions didn't look natural, the way he held the shield so close made it seem like he wasn't comfortable. And his sword wasn't in the right position where he could get quick swing in if she closed the distance.

 _This is intentional, he has to be doing it on purpose. Whether he knows how to fight this way or not, Jaune wouldn't switch hands for no reason..._

A trick. A strategy. There was a plan to this, and despite not knowing for sure what this plan could be, that enough convinced Yang to be more patient. Okay, what did he gain from this? What was he looking for that required he use his dominant arm to defend, while mitigating any successful hits he could get with the sword. Did he just not want to attack?

Yang didn't get the chance to figure it out, Jaune's aura boost carrying him through the grass as he winded back his sword. Yang met this first blow evenly, the sound of blade and armor clashing ignited the first big uproar of the crowd.

It was a dance of clashing steel from there, a grating, messy symphony that preyed on Yang's ears. But it kept her aware, eyes darting around to keep pace with her opponent. Yang grimaced as the sword scraped her gauntlet, then with a grunt, she threw it off. No opening however, his shield was up and he pushed on through, forcing her to backpedal.

Stage control maybe? But that didn't make sense, there wasn't much to manipulate to his advantage.

Yang planted a foot down and slammed her knuckle into the shield. No quiver, no quarter. She gasped as a greater strength pushed her back, once again allowing him to press his attack with a wide swing of his shield. She dodged well enough, and Jaune returned to position quickly... too quickly.

Very subtle spurts of aura surged in his right arm, bolstering his strength. It dawned on Yang then, and she ground her teeth together as they circled each other again. Using his superior aura, he'd take her hits... then chip away at her. Giving more aura to his stronger arm granted him all the strength he needed to tank her attacks, kinetic force be damned. She'd waste her aura trying to break his defense.

Then she'd be forced to use her semblance, which was no doubt what he wanted.

Jaune followed her retreat, a frenzied blade hacking the air like wood. Yang stayed mobile but was no less forced to keep moving back. The sloppy pattern somehow worked to his advantage, forcing Yang to rethink the attack pattern she was used to seeing. He overextended, hoping to force a slip. Yang snatched his wrist, the boy raising his shield to cover his face and body.

Good thing she wasn't aiming there.

Yang kneeled him with a kick to the leg, the shock lowering Jaune's shield just enough for her uppercut to catch his jaw. Something cracked when he hit the floor, Yang finally pressing her advantage before he could get away. He raised his shield… at an angle? A bright ray of light recoiled off the white surface, blinding Yang for the briefest second. More than enough time for Jaune to nail her jaw.

Yang tasted blood - warm and metallic, it felt like Jaune smelled it and was drawn like a shark. His sword was hungry, wide arcs forcing her to respect it. They missed by a hair, and Yang could feel the air being sliced in place of her body. Its sheen edge provoked sunlight into her eyes, the blood Yang tasted now splattering the ground.

Even using the light to make an opening. To say that was resourceful almost didn't do it justice, and just when she'd thought to herself there was nothing for him to take advantage of.

She couldn't help but grin.

Yang smacked the flat of the blade with her gauntlet, discouraging a follow up. This time he was unprepared for it, and she earned a pained cough with a blow to his chest. But of course, it was Jaune, on the ground for barely a second, then back in her face the next.

 _But then, you were always like that, weren't you?_

A missed swing, another overextension that Yang punished him for. Jaune reeled from the hit, allowing Yang to break into his protective bubble. No room to shield, her fists went to work. Each hit was a victory, Jaune trying to strike back, if not for Yang's superior strength denying it. His head flung back, spit shooting out of his mouth, but he whipped right back. A sudden flux of aura allowed him to take the next hit just well enough, and before she could react, he grabbed her arm and the ground was lost on Yang.

Until it greeted her again, a bit more roughly.

 _Deja vu..._ Yang's back arched, its muscles on fire. Had he picked that up from Pyrrha?

Yang shot back up, eyes fiery as she upped the tempo. She could hammer at him all she wanted, but it wouldn't matter against his aura and affinity for defense. If she shattered his guard, he'd only use his aura to tank a hit and land a counterattack. Smart. Very smart.

But then, he had _always_ been this way, right?

Breaths hasty, she sent a flurry at her opponent. Jaune, though mobile, couldn't avoid it all. Either taking the hits he could and striking back or staying out of range. Read upon read, they followed one another, the grass flattening beneath their feet as careful steps and calculated moves were the only things to be exchanged between them.

With a loud cry, Jaune swung, sword just barely nicking Yang's belly. She countered, he tanked it, she dodged - an opening! Jaune spat blood, only to smile upon returning the favor. Yang smiled, her soul crying out for revenge into a satisfying crack of Jaune's jaw as the kinetic force of her punch sent him flying.

He slammed into a tree, hands clawing at the dirt to find purchase. He wavered as he got back to his feet, and he was visibly out of breath. "You won't keep me down." he claimed.

"I will." She had to. Aura burned through her body as she closed the distance, her fist going straight through the tree. Jaune had moved away, backpedaling as Yang's propelled herself at him. Eyes wide, an expression of panic, Yang capitalized. He jumped to the right, but that was exactly where Yang thought to aim.

A high whistle, like nails on a blackboard. Then _boom._

"Grk..." Hot air radiated off his body, and she could see where the red where the missile had exposed skin. But if she was to feel regret, it was later, Jaune had already recovered and dashed at her.

Yang open fired, shot after shot hammering at the target. Jaune slid to the aside, throwing grass into the air before streaking off the ground. Yang stuffed his approach, her missile way to close for him to block it.

So he didn't.

It hit home, flame, ash and dust spraying over them both. But then the beast emerged, blue flames emerging from the gray cloud. The left hand was quick to snag her collar, raw knuckles rammed Yang's mouth, knocking her into the dirt.

"Ugh... argghhh..." Yang writhed, both hands cradling her mouth as she fought against tears. Goddamn, was this was people meant about poetic justice?

Yang howled with rage, launching back at her foe. Hand for hand, sword and shield against gauntlet and gun. Yang leaned back, throwing her fist at his face when he came near. Her eyes widened when the fist scraped across his shield, allowing the boy to slam his free elbow into her head. Damn.

He was just constantly adapting... somehow always picking the correct response. Yang pursed her lips, almost shaking at how irritating it was. And to think, this beast had always been there somewhere.

Good, because this was far from over.

* * *

"Mister Arc and Miss Xiao Long trade blows like I have never seen!" Oobleck stated, "Graceful, yet simultaneously barbaric - what we have here is a clash of iron wills, Peter!"

Iron wills, huh? Just a nicer explanation for stubborn. But Velvet couldn't look away, her pupil foolishly throwing him at his opponent as if it would accomplish something. How could be so... ugh!

What kind of plan revolved around meeting Yang's aggression with his own? Did he want a fair fight, to not use some kind of underhanded trick? Now certainly wasn't the time to fight for something silly like honor. Her hands squeezed tightly together, her heart picking up the pace in tandem with the fight. As it scaled, it only got faster. Harder. More brutal. In that, Jaune would be the loser. He was only feeding her semblance more and more.

And considering Yang had not opted to use it, it meant she'd learned her lesson from before. Which was great for her, but a possibly unknown nightmare for Jaune. Yang would wait. She'd spent the whole match analyzing him... so when the time came, when Jaune was on his last legs, she'd use her semblance to finish him.

How long could he possibly last?

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

It was almost... fun.

It reminded her of the Emerald forest, where she rocketed through the canopy and relished the descent to the land below. The wind blew around Yang, clothes billowing as she soared through the air to land on another branch. _Bang!_ Her target below, she rained hell upon him. The slippery man was not easy to catch, swift dashes assuring safety from every attack felled upon him. Yang was sure to follow him, the discharge of Jaune's aura seemingly sticking him to the branches as he leapt from one to the other.

They were monkeys in the treetops, swinging, jumping, clashing on repeat. Her aura blazed around her, a toothy grin matching Jaune's when their weapons clashed again. "Having fun?" she asked.

"Only if you are!"

To the ground, two pairs of feet rattled the landing. And just as soon, they met in the middle. Nothing faltered as Jaune swiped away a gunshot, quickly hiding behind his shield arm to bait her attack. Oh why not? She was going to attack anyway. She slammed against him, smirking as that once strong right arm rattled. Sensing this, he jumped in the air, desperate for breathing room.

He was losing strength in his dominant arm, aiming for that turned out to be worth it.

Yang would give him no luxury escape. _Bang!_ A bullet carried her above him, and Jaune barely had time to register it before Yang grabbed him by the hair. Rapid locomotion, multiple shots accelerating their rotation and at the last second, she let him fly. Jaune's head met a branch, the sheer speed of his flight saw to him flying past it then and back to the dirt.

"That hurt!?" Yang yelled.

Fury was in him, his chest rising and falling as he pushed back up, scrambling for his weapon. Yang was quick to cut him off, kicking away the sword before Jaune could reach it. Now he only had his shield.

Jaune grimaced. "Fine, this is all I need anyway."

Yang braced herself, Jaune treating his shield as a new sword. He was faster now, nimble and light. Yang was forced to keep up, but Jaune was easily outpacing her.

 _Use your semblance._

No. Not now, she had to wait. If she pulled it out now, Jaune would simply use his superior speed to stay away from her. Her semblance burned through the stored energy and aura too quickly to risk it. She had to beat him at his own game.

 _Above!_ The shield flew toward her, Yang raising her arms to take the harsh blow. Only... the attack was the furthest thing from harsh. It felt more like it was dropped on her. Wait.

She thanked her luck that she'd raised her aura in time, Jaune taking her off her feet with a body slam. How? How had she never seen this? Yang couldn't push that thought away even as Jaune and she returned to the canopy, dead set to clash for perhaps the hundredth time.

 _Jaune, I don't really know how to say it to you._

Spit flew from his mouth.

 _I was glad you were a good friend for Ruby. I thought you were just a good guy. Not strong. Not reliable._

Blow for blow, they blondes traded. Yang roared, aura bursting to life as she pushed Jaune off her. Wildly she fired, nuking the field around them with deadly precision. Just barely, Jaune escaped, throwing himself at her again. Yang stuffed his approach with another shot.

 _Click._

Fuck.

As if Jaune heard it, he materialized before her. Pounding her aura shell, she could feel it kill chunk after chunk, and Yang flung his face back immediately. He whipped back around, blood oozed from his nose and dripped into bared teeth. A mighty yell, one that tingled her spine.

Amazing.

White and yellow, streaks of burning aura. It felt like there was an earthquake going on, that the world was crumbling and they were the only ones who didn't care. Yang could feel her mind slip away a little... losing it nearly every time she found his eyes. They were wilder now. More desperate. Hungrier.

 _And even if I didn't hate you... I didn't respect you either, did I?_

Jaune hit the ground, Yang's blow too strong for him to take this time. He was a bit slower to get up now.

 _If I told you that, would you hate me?_

She kept up the pressure, her heart pounding at the sight of such an opportunity. Jaune's defense waned, allowing Yang to steal hits where she once couldn't. Jaune coughed up as she got his stomach, the endless chain flooring him again. But he still got up.

She had to keep it up, he couldn't last forever. Not to passive, or he'd rush her down. Not too aggressive, lest he land a game changing counterattack. His plan was finished, she wouldn't let him even get the chance to try it again. Jaune snarled as if realizing this himself, Yang pushing against him as a sluggish swing allowed her an easy dodge. He was knocked down again.

But _again_ , he stood back up.

* * *

The world was divided.

People had gotten out of their seats, a myriad of emotions fueling the hands that clutched the handle bars. Couldn't they get closer to the action? They wanted to see more. _Feel_ more. To somehow join the world Yang and Jaune were so lost in.

Velvet was no different.

Around her, people were enthralled by the madness. Ruby and Blake screaming in the hopes that their teammate would hear them, Weiss's eyes were permanent saucers, pupils drawn to the action as if nothing else mattered.

"Come on Jauney, get up! Get up!" Nora hollered from nearby, Ren's seemed to echo her, if only quieter.

Even Arslan, By the Gods, gripped the handlebars like bloody murder. She didn't say anything, but even Velvet could tell that her heart was threatening to burst free of her chest. Beside her, Sage was the same, and Neptune, and Roy, Nebula, Cardin... everyone. All gathered before the arena, absorbed into every hit, step and shout Yang and Jaune commanded.

Some cringed with each blow they took. Shrieked when it seemed like one had surely reached their end. Cheered when their favorite stood back up again, somehow building further upon a fight that had become hardly more than a slugfest by now.

This wasn't a fight anymore. It was a story. An epic. Every move they made was a stroke of the author's pen, swift motions completing page after page almost endlessly. But soon enough, the book would come to an end.

Velvet didn't think she could handle it, her heart broke every time Jaune hit the floor. And she wanted nothing more than to stop him, to tell him it was fine to stop here. He was outmatched, Yang had figured him out completely.

It was over.

* * *

All she could see was his back.

It was almost like he was sleeping, and through lidded eyes, Yang didn't feel like she looked any better. She lied on her side, throat burning with each labored breath even as she tried to push to her knees. Her hair was a mess, strewn with dirt and grass and stray strands falling into her vision. Her fingers in a quiver as the wind brushed the exposed flesh of her knuckles.

"Damn it..." Yang felt like a hole had been punched in her stomach. A big mistake that Jaune ensured she paid for. And then Jaune's fingers scraped the ground, fighting for the means to stand once again. His hair obscured his eyes, and the most she could see was a dribble of blood off his lip.

Their field was mess of lights and shadows, the very forest giving them a privacy she never knew she wanted. It closed off the world, banished them to give her this moment with him. Slowly, but surely, Jaune was back up. His right arm, however, was not.

It hung limply, almost dead looking. It took on a reddish purple color, no doubt clotted blood and torn muscle. He'd used aura in that arm too much, pushed it past what his body could handle. The boy was barely able to twitch the fingers.

By all means, it was now his support arm that carried him, now holding the shield. But if his right arm hadn't lasted, Yang couldn't imagine the other would either. He looked at her, tired eyes desperate to close, they'd pop back open time and time again, saying everything that his voice couldn't allow.

Yang's legs shook, they wanted nothing more than to stop. To rest. Her knuckles weeped knowing she would swing again, break them if she had to. Selfish body... why would she stop? How could she?

With a moan she leaned against a tree, fighting to keep a strong stance as she raised her fists. "Need a minute?"

His voice was raspy, yet no less exigent. "I was waiting on you."

Fire and Lightning. The mad moon and the blazing sun. The breadth of passion burned into soul and body and the two warriors met once more. It was time now, to bring it all to an end, Yang tapped deep into herself.

Gone was the forest, the crowd, the tournament, gone even was Jaune. Red hair was vanishing over the horizon, a billowing white cape in the cruel icy wind. Little hands against the glass of the window, strong arms keeping her from running after her mother.

She remembered kicking and screaming, begging Mom to come back. Then she remembered heat, anger - like the flames in the fireplace, she raged and snarled. The very first time her hair caught on fire. Only to discover that it did not burn. As if enchanted by the sun itself, Yang's body heated up. Hair fluttering in the waves of fiery aura to provoke the same feeling that awakened her semblance in the first place. A fool was the man who dared to touch her bare skin, her semblance made her untouchable. Unbreakable. That's what she believed.

But Jaune was different. There was no fear, a fist meeting her jaw to drive that point home. Yang spat blood, then returned the attack. Only for him to give it back. Then her. Then him. But one had to give at some point.

"Graaah!" He bellowed, meeting her assault once more. His pained outcries striking a chord in Yang's heart.

Yang moved past his blow, upsetting his guard to reveal his stomach. With a mighty undercut, her fist drove deep into his stomach. Her lip trembled as he cried out, head falling on her shoulder as his body gave in.

He was trying so hard. He'd _always_ been trying.

Weak hands grabbed her shoulders, shoving himself away. As though a dying animal, he lied in the dirt, pushing, struggling to get his hands on anything that would let him stand again.

 _I just don't know how to say it..._

Yang wanted to yell. To scream. Why couldn't she say it? Why could she find the power to punch and kick, but not to express everything she held inside? She wanted to win too, didn't he see that? Fuck the tournament, fuck the prizes, to hell with the notoriety, it was nothing to her.

But to beat him, to win against him. To overcome the one who overcame her, and prove her worth to him. That was it. _That_ was everything.

"I... won't..." Jaune croaked.

Pure energy riled him up, and Yang forced herself to match it. Their fingers interlocked, feet digging to the ground as they pushed against each other. It should have been humiliating, their faces so close, their breaths exchanging. Jaune sought to invade that space, Yang's grip on the world shaken as his forehead slammed against hers. She drifted, rest sounded really good. If she could just lay her head down...

Yang headbutted him back, a mightier roar reminding him of who he dared to contest in strength. Jaune whimpered, the pain surely unbearable as Yang's fingers squeezed his bruised arm. It felt like they would fuse somehow, or shatter like glass, and yet it was in feeling how strong his grip was that she could feel something else.

This was the real him. The real Jaune. This mattered to him, there was something tangible, pushing him to go as hard as he did. He had a dream, just like she did. Be it against her, or Arslan or Weiss, how could Jaune be worthy of this dream if he didn't face those who looked down on him?

Yang had thought that was _her_ strength. The power to take any hit, then dish it back out stronger. She'd grown up taking hit after hit, loss on top of loss, forced to hold it until the moment was right to let it out. It was uniquely her own, a physical part of what defined her.

But Jaune was the same, yet so opposite too. The trait didn't define him, _he_ defined the trait. Maybe he didn't hit back harder, but he hit back regardless. Wasn't that what mattered? Even if it was futile, even if he should realistically throw in the towel, a man like Jaune couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop.

So maybe there really was nothing to say, maybe all she could do was give this fight everything she had. Not just for Jaune, but for herself.

 _I'm want to win._

So she pressed harder, Jaune's strength waning in return. His right arm was the first to waver, Jaune's shoes scraping the dirt as Yang progressively drove him down. She could feel his arms lose the aura.

 _I want to win!_

On his knees, he remained defiant. Lightning surged around his body, sparking a glow in his blue eyes. He trembled and shook, only his left arm to protect him now. It wouldn't be enough.

"I'm... GONNA WIN!" Yang called upon every last ounce of strength she could, the dam shattered as tears fell from her cheeks, finally pushing Jaune onto his back. Their noses pressed against each other and knocked what was left of his aura out. The charge dwindled like the dying sparks of a cut cord, they receded, barely visible anymore…

Jaune last legs were gone, and even though he strained against her, his bound wrists afforded him no strength. He was pinned. He couldn't do anymore. Each fight grew weaker, his breaths lighter with each passing second until there was nothing left. The aura vanished from his remaining arm, it was done.

He was done.

It looked like he'd just struggled with a nightmare, Yang sniffling as she tried to catch her breath. She'd burned straight through her aura, and whatever power she had left now was too little to be useful. Her semblance ran dry, body all the weaker now that the last vestiges of aura had gone.

She stared at Jaune, freeing his right hand so she didn't damage it more than she already had. It hurt her to do it, in many ways, it was worse that she had to be the one to stop his run here. If Jaune couldn't forgive her for everything else, she at least hoped he could for this.

"You really are amazing."

"So are you."

Strain, she felt it, in his left hand, drawing her eyes to it. But she saw his aura withdraw. Was it a fluke? But then a blur, only through the corner of her eye did she see it coming. From... the right?

Oh. He drew her attention to his left… and instead, heh… cheeky bastard.

Her brain pulsed, like a hammer to a gong it scattered the world around her into fleeting bits of sound and vision. The conscious world was to and fro, like a television on static. What an annoying sound, abrupt, irritating and just a general pain in the ass. She wanted it to stop, she needed someone to pull the plug. Someone did.

The screen went dark.

* * *

Velvet screamed.

It was the scream to ignite them all, the sound echoing throughout the stadium as people literally leapt out of their seats. Out of nowhere, Jaune's lightning fast punch sent Yang flying right off him and into the wall... on the other side of the stage.

How stupidly, utterly _brilliant!_

It couldn't have been his plan all along, smart as he was, he couldn't have predicted the match going this way. Arm bloodied and bruised, who would be dumb enough to use it again? Yang was certainly no fool for thinking someone would do the smart thing and not damage themselves for a stupid match.

But she was a fool for thinking _Jaune_ wouldn't.

"Oh it's okay, Bun, don't cry. He did it, that crazy son of bitch did it." Coco said soothingly, bringing Velvet in as she couldn't help but burst into tears.

"He did it… that stubborn ass really did it..." It was a feeling like no other, a euphoria where she never thought she'd find it. Her pupil, her little trainee had done the unthinkable.

The crowd and the commentary of the teachers was all drowned out. Velvet couldn't be bothered to listen to it. She only opened her eyes to see Jaune, who badly limped as though having survived a car crash. He looked awful.

But not too awful, the flag really brought out his eyes.

"Unparalleled! Was this not the match everyone was most itching to see!?" Peter roared, " Bart, what genius, what incredible plays for both of our competitors. So close to the chest! As experienced a fighter I am, even I could not discern who would be the winner of this clash!"

"Mister Arc has proven something here today, my friend." Oobleck added, "Rank does not matter, once he sets his mind to it, he will not be stopped! And with a crowd like this behind him, who knows what he will bring us in the future! We shall find out, won't we? Ladies and Gentlemen, your sixteenth and final contender, Jaune Arc!"

* * *

Pyrrha's hands trembled freely.

Gripped on the bars, they should have been relaxed. Secure. But a blizzard had come through, pelting her vulnerable body. And as such, her hands turned to ice, her body, her heart. Like a statue on the edge of a cliff, she tittered. Back and forth between the realms of life and death as she tried to hold onto the world at her feet.

It made her dizzy, looking into the arena to find Yang's unconscious body. A rare sight indeed, almost ludicrous to ever be seen. She could only remember one person who had ever successfully knocked Yang Xiao Long out. Only one. Her.

The third best. One of the few to give her a challenge as compared to much weaker metagame of fighters. She was a standout, an elite amongst the commoners. She was a prodigy, an absolute anomaly compared to everyone else around her

And in the end, that fact didn't matter. Not to Jaune.

Pyrrha felt like she would faint, maybe if she did, she'd wake from the nightmare. She'd jump up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy, but then realize that was all it was. A dream. Fake. Not real.

But this was real, this was right in front of her. The nightmare coldly snaked around her, roping her into its merciless grip. She could feel its breath, casting an omen she'd so desperately tried not to believe in. Jaune really had just defeated the third best fighter of their year. On his own. And just that thought made chills run up Pyrrha's spine, and for the first time, she looked at her beloved partner. Her love. And shivered at the first thought that came to mind.

She didn't want to fight him.

Higher beings didn't consider themselves with the opinions of commoners. Or their accomplishments. But where her concerns before had been rooted primarily in her fear of the future, now the nightmare had come true. It couldn't be ignored anymore. She'd been a fool, but not anymore. She loved Jaune, but the crown was hers. And no one, not even he, would take that away from her. Jaune wanted to face the best, did he?

Very well, he asked for it.

* * *

 **So uh… here's another chapter.**

 **This always happens to me, I post a chapter I've been struggling with then immediately write the next chapter a few days later. Fuck you, brain, seriously.**

 **I was still very excited for this chapter, as this was a fight I was really antsy to get to. I wanted to do it from Jaune's perspective to get a better picture of his strategy, but the fight itself works better from Yang's perspective so I hope it all came together sensibly.**

 **Jaune has conquered rank number three. One of the gods. And with this, has solidified himself in the conscious of the Huntsman world. Top sixteen. The best of the best. Just one chapter left to close off the first half of the story.**

 **Here's to the halfway point, and to jump straight into the next arc.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad you all are understanding and still support this story. I don't ever plan to give up on it, as this is one story I truly hope to see to the end. My love for RWBY is far from dead, I wouldn't still be updating this fic if it was, I've realized.**

 **So, that's all that needs to be said. I shall see you all next time.**

 **ISA**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch16:** From Nothing to Everything

* * *

The camera wired in, its perky eye closing in on his face. Its target, an equally perky nose, long and curious. The hallmark of Perch Teal's reputation.

The school kids said he'd always be made fun of for it. Hah, fools. Barrett Green, that cocky shit thought he was hot stuff in junior high. Look at him now, living on breadcrumbs the last time they'd met. And the cruel Gilly Meaden, coldly rejecting him in sophomore year for being too fat - it served her right to still be a bar waitress in her late thirties!

But Perch? _The_ Perch Teal? He was starting another spectacular season. Of what, a foolish unknower might ask?

With slicked back hair and a crisp black suit adorned with a blue flower, Perch casted his arms out, his bright, boisterous voice cascading not only on his crowd, but the world. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "I am in love with Jaune Arc!"

Cheers by the hundreds, a mere percentage of his total viewership. Perch absorbed the sound, a light twirl on thousand dollar oxfords as the stage lights shined down on a perfect opening. "But before we take my newfound affection for a young man out of context, let me be clear, it's not just me! I love Jaune Arc, yes, but so does everyone! I'm Perch Teal and welcome to Inside Remnant. The show where we talk about the latest big events in this crazy world of ours! So people…"

A sharp finger shot straight up, and the crowd called it out in unison as the words appeared on the screen behind him. " _ **What's going on in Remnant?"**_ The words warped, spun and danced, naught but scattered pieces… until they realigned.

 _ **The Vytal Tournament!**_

"Yes indeed, the 40th biannual Vytal Tournament! Now its been years since we last covered it. Team STRQ had a great year, yes, but even then, we'd been starved for a spectacle. But it looks like Beacon has stepped up their game because I dare say there is much more incentive to pay attention this year! Joining me today, he's been here a few times and is a great friend of mine, let's welcome the action movie superstar, Spruce Willis!"

From the darkness, a man of men was revealed. With sharp eyes and a rugged chin, he impregnated men and women alike with just a glance. "So glad to be back Perch."

"The pleasure is all mine," Perch backflipped into his chair, a series of tens conjured by the audience. Except for one, who dared to hold up a measly nine. He'd fire him later. " Now, normally I'd waste everyone's time stalling out pleasantries for revenue off commercials, but you know what? Let's just jump right into this!"

A wag of the finger, multiple feeds of footage centered on a blonde warrior. "Ever since the first preliminary round, one Jaune Arc has made it his goal to be the epicenter of everyone's attention. Now look where we are, Jaune this, Jaune that, everywhere I go. It's maddening! And yet, enthralling! Bewitching! There is a spice to this young man that is just tickling our taste buds. Don't believe me? Spruce, baby, help me out here."

Spruce chuckled. "I was never one for competitions, hell, I was never very fond of the festival even as a child. But my wife was watching the final round yesterday - I would have just taken my coffee and been off to work - but I saw that boy, that Jaune Arc... Perch, I've not been late a day in my life before yesterday."

"Oh Spruce," the host cackled, "so irresponsible! You're setting a terrible example for your children! It's a beautiful thing, the spirit of competition between prideful youths. It looks like the Vytal Tournament will be hotter than ever after years of a steady decline in coverage and popularity. Many attribute this to Mister Arc, would you agree with that?"

"Not completely. The lineup this year is strong, memorable - in particular, I'm fond of the girl with the rose petals flying around. But I think that Jaune Arc is the catalyst for that. The one that got the ball rolling. I simply _had_ to find tickets."

"Tickets, you say?" Perch leaned to the camera, "Is Spruce Willis, renowned and famous valean actor, actually _attending_ the tournament this year?"

"Absolutely," Spruce nodded, "Anyone who is anyone should be. Surely, my good friend Perch could not let such a booming event go seen on rerun?"

Perch leapt onto the desk, nose to the skies. "You couldn't be more correct! Why, I purchased my tickets almost immediately yesterday! Perch Teal is always where the story is. Fire, action, dreams and drama - it's all happening in the big arena a mere month from now!"

He thrusted a finger at the camera. "Oh, you have work? Perhaps need to celebrate your anniversary because you missed it last year and now your wife is threatening to leave you if you forget again? Bah, forget her. You only married her for her money anyway. Get your ass into that arena! Make sure you're there! Because I'm certain that right this very moment, Jaune Arc is hard at work training for his big day surprise us all!"

* * *

 _ **~ZH-Steven~**_

* * *

Drool soaked his cheek, but the accompanying scent was what convinced him to get up. Jaune rubbed his eyes, the world transforming around him from murky images to something more familiar. Door, curtains, walls, a mess of homework and comics strewn about his bedside desk.

 _When did I get back to my room?_ Memory came in glimpses. The ska of the audience, a nurse catering to his arm and Nora screaming in his ear. Oh, his team. He'd have to thank them later. Jaune's slapped the dresser, scattering papers in search of his scroll. Once its thick hide was secured, he slid it open to view a new message.

' _Jaune, feel free to stay in bed today. I'll collect your work from class.' - Ren_

Best teammate ever, but the idea of staying in bed all day was exciting for all about a minute before Jaune was on his feet. "Ow." Jaune rubbed his arm, the bandages slowly peeling off. The skin underneath was a bit pink, not completely healed from old wounds. The external damage was certainly gone, though Jaune could still feel soreness in the flesh underneath.

 _At least it had been worth it…_ Wait, yeah. That's true. It was worth it. A giddy smile appeared, spreading wider and wider as he recalled the flag in his hand, billowing in the wind. "I'm actually in…"

With pep in his step, Jaune quickly got dressed. 9:15? Not that bad, if he hurried he could catch class before it really got going. Jaune slid out the dorm.

The halls were empty, as usual in the mornings, except for a few strays... who were staring at him. A once off, it happened from time to time. A second one? Coincidence, he had been walking a bit close that time. But then the fifth happened, and Jaune's stride slowed. It became increasingly apparent that anyone he passed would sneak a glance, whispers passed between cohorts as if he was the only one not in on the big secret.

They went ignored as Jaune found Port's class. "Uh, Professor, I'm sorry I'm..."

Silence.

It was almost as if class hadn't even started. The entire room had stopped to look at him, the proverbial spotlight on him. Jaune swallowed, unsure of what to say. "... late."

"Worry not, Mister Arc." Port said with mirth, "We were just getting into the tale of my grandfather's beowolf farm! You are right on time. Hurry, sit, you do not want to miss this one!"

Jaune nodded, immediately finding Ren and Nora on the far end of the room. But eyes still followed him, and would overhear hear his name amidst the secret conversation. He looked himself up and down, was it the way he looked? Did he forget his tie?

"Hey," Jaune greeted, relaxing now sat with a familiar face.

"I told you to stay in bed."

"I know, but I got bored. I figured I might as well go to class today," Jaune spared a wave for Nora, but the girl was far to enthralled by Port's story to notice. And next to her, his partner… did not exist, "Where's Pyrrha?"

Ren sighed. "No idea. She came back late last night and didn't say anything. Just went to bed. And she was gone again before Nora and I woke up. Do you know if something is wrong?"

Jaune swallowed a guilty lump. Should he tell him? The immediate answer was yes, he seemed concerned… but did _Jaune_ even know if anything was wrong? Pyrrha hadn't really given him an explanation, but she wasn't normally out so late either. Did it have something to do with yesterday? Without a second thought, Jaune shot her a message. Pyrrha was a quick responder usually. ' _Hey, where are you?'_

He'd thought that perhaps he was just making the time move slower, eyes flicking back and forth between the clock and Port. Ten minutes. Twenty. Thirty. The bell, and then everyone was headed out. His heart raced, no, why was he worrying? She was busy, that's all. Probably had something that was taking all her attention. Of course she couldn't be bothered to respond. Or maybe she just hadn't heard it, not unheard of. Definitely.

Definitely...

He was barely out the door before something grabbed his shoulder, Jaune switching around. "Cardin?"

"Whats up, Jauney-boy."

People had stopped, staring at the exchange. Eyes darting between them, he didn't need to guess to know what was going to happen here. "I don't have time for you right now. What, finally think of some more creative insults?"

"Count your blessings, cuz no." Cardin thumbed his chest, "I made it into top 16 too."

"Yeah, I was kinda there to see it."

"I won't lose to you."

Jaune's heart sped up, staring at him evenly. It should have seemed arrogant, like Cardin usually was, but he dead serious. To the point that Jaune swallowed as he continued. "So keep doing what you're doing. Get even stronger. That way, when we fight, there won't be any excuses."

"I've never made excuses before." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fair."Cardin held out his hand, Jaune could only gauge a war between it and his face as his eyebrows vanished behind his hair, "It's a handshake, dumbass."

"R-right." His grip was firm, resolute. Cardin nodding at him before ushering his crew away. Jaune was left to stare, unsure of how to process what happened, "What in the world?"

Nora let out a huff. "Aww, and I thought I might have to do some leg breaking for moment. I guess he's excited to fight ya, o'glorious leader."

"I guess so." Jaune instantly thought back to Arslan's declaration. It happened only just yesterday, and now Cardin was the one challenging him? "It's just weird that he's challenging _me_ \- I barely saw him for most of the prelims."

"But he has seen you." Ren said.

"I mean, yeah. So?"

Ren shook his head with a smile, as if he was seeing something Jaune didn't. "Well, either way, it doesn't change the fact that we'll be late for Peach's class if we linger any longer. Let's hurry, we know how she gets about tardies."

"You guys go ahead," Jaune went off the other way, "I left something at the dorm, I'll catch up.

What Ren said afterward, he didn't hear, Jaune rounding the hall as his pace quickened. She had to be at the usual spot, if not the dorm then she had to be there.

 _Come on Pyrrha, where are you?_

* * *

Ah, failure.

The one guy in the friend group that no one liked, the bratty sibling wrestling for their turn on the game. Today was her sound victory, and at her mercy, she was happy to show him none. Hands in his pockets, Jaune trudged in the murky waters of not finding his partner anywhere. Not on the roof, or the library, or any other place she usually was.

He stared at his scroll, the one message still drifting in solitude. Did something happen? Was she avoiding him? The latter seemed the most likely, and with that Jaune rubbed his forehead. Had she really just chosen to vanish with no explanation? He'd told her they would talk after the prelims, so what the hell? She couldn't at least respond and say she didn't want to talk about it?

Jaune pushed the cafeteria doors open, weaving past the crowd to look over a sea of bodies. Not exactly where he expected her to be, but she had to eat at some point. Not the ideal place for a private chat, but at least he'd know she wasn't in dead in a desert somewhere. Red highlights and a black bow were his signals, but no pure scarlet hair. Ruby waved him over and he hesitated, wondering if he should just look somewhere else. Ruby would likely never let him hear the end of it if he left her hanging though...

"Sup, Jaune!" she greeted chipperly.

"Hey." the blonde sat with a sigh, "Whats going on?"

"Weeell, _I_ was just talking about the tournament, cuz guess what?" She paused dramatically, a thousand years cycling by as her crowd waited for an answer. Two thousand years, "My uncle is coming to train me!"

"Your uncle uh... Qrow, right? You've always said he's busy doing secret missions and stuff."

"I thought so too," Ruby nodded, arms waving in dramatic karate chops, "But he said he'd put them aside to help me this time. Says I'm ready for some awesome new moves! Oooh! Hi-yah! Wa-chaaa! Besides, I can't let you just keep outshining me, Mister!"

Jaune smiled. "Outshining. Right."

"And Renny is gonna help me," Nora threw up a fist, "he said he's got some hardcore training prepared for me. What about you, Weissy? Got some kinda super secret game plan?"

"If it was super secret, why would I tell you?" Weiss rolled her eyes, "But if you _must_ know -

"Sup bitches!" A massive clatter, whatever food the tray had spilled on the table. Yang, unashamed, plopped down right after, practically spilling energy. She looked healed for the most part, except for the bandages on her knuckles and one under her eye. It should have been easy to greet her back, but the words got stuck for some reason as he met her eyes. Thankfully, her sister was the one to take initiative.

"Yang, didn't I tell you to stay in bed today?" Blake said.

"Got bored." Yang shrugged, "Plus, I needed to congratulate Mister Badass over here!"

Jaune stared blankly. "I mean, I didn't do much..."

"Oh, so beating me isn't much, huh? Way to make me feel better, Vomit Boy."

"No, that's not what I mean..."

"Relax, I'm kidding. But seriously though, that was a good fight. It was... something else."

That was the best way to put it now that he thought about it. He remembered the match in bits and pieces, fists and fire flying, banging steel and rampant gunfire. A shot to his gut. Knuckles cracking against a jaw. The taste of dirt, and the hunger for victory… it all came together into something strangely surreal. As if it was a dream.

He thought it might have caused a rift, but at the very least it _seemed_ like things were normal. The crew carried on as they always did, minus Pyrrha, everything was the same. Maybe he was reading too much into it?

 _Zzt._

Pyrrha! Jaune flipped out his scroll, already typing away. Wait, her name didn't start with a V. Damn it.

' _The hell are you!? I told your teammate to make you stay in bed!'_

' _At lunch.'_ Jaune grunted as he put it away.

Lunch went normally, conversation here and there, though Jaune couldn't help but keep checking his scroll every few minutes. Hoping that somehow he just hadn't heard Pyrrha's message. But then he'd look up, lilac eyes quickly finding something else to look at. He in turn stared back, his fellow blonde merging back into the group topic as if he hadn't just caught her staring. What?

"Yang, is something -

Eventually the bell rang, and Jaune thought _he_ was the one eager to go. Yang was out her seat before anyone else, dragging her team with her with a swift 'Later!' Jaune looked at Ren and Nora, who could, unhelpfully, only shrug. The whole I don't know angle was getting very tired lately. He made for the doors, suddenly in want of his bed again. Perhaps if he went back to sleep, he'd wake to a world where things were back to normal.

 _Zzt._

Pyr - no… Yang? Jaune looked back, the girl already gone with the rush. Why the message when they'd just been in earshot? ' _Will you meet me in the courtyard at ten later tonight? I need to talk to you.'_

Talk? About what? This was really odd. First, Pyrrha disappearing, Cardin _not_ going out of his way to disrespect him, now Yang wanted to talk to him about something. What the hell was going on today?

"Pupil!"

Fate was unkind, as Jaune Arc would know, and yet his flinch reminded him he'd always be caught unprepared. Ahead, she approached. A cute girl with rabbit ears, a blouse and shorts that brought out the curve in her hips. A modest yet cool look, Jaune could think of several compliments to send her way. If only it didn't look like she wanted to rip him in half, would've been nice. Alas, he was not the most fortunate of men. What wild beast had he awakened?

 _Thank god she didn't hear that._ "Am I in trouble?"

She countered readily. "Do you bleed?"

"...no?"

"Wrong answer."

Shit.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"You know what my semblance is?" Jaune asked excitedly, rubbing a cheek that had been pulled too many times.

"Hush, I wasn't done explaining!" Velvet ordered from her bridal position in his arms. A weird punishment he'd thought at first.

That was _before_ she said they'd be going into Vale.

But orders were that he couldn't hide his face, so he was forced to face the confused and even amused looks of passersby as Velvet, in her words, _lessoned,_ him with a rolled up newspaper. Who knew the debate of political control on Mistral's natural infrastructures could be so painful?

 _Whack!_

Oh right, he did. And so her commands went unchallenged, repeatedly apologizing for the worries he cast upon his master. "When you can learn to stop hurting yourself just a win a fight, then maybe I'll lighten up on you!"

"Sorry..."

"Did you brush your teeth this morning?"

Jaune quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Good." Velvet barked, "Because I want them nice and shiny when I knock them out of your mouth!"

"So violent… ow! Velvet!"

"Supreme Overlord." She threatened, her weapon lusting for another strike.

"Supreme Overlord… aren't you at all embarrassed to be carried around town like this?"

"This is your humiliation, not mine. I made Fox do this when he ate my custard tart last year."

Fox's face became haunted with memory. He put a consoling hand on Jaune's shoulder. A man who knew hell, what it meant to suffer at the hands of Velvet Scarlatina. Stay strong, brother, he said without saying.

"Anyway, no, I said I have an _idea_ of what your semblance _could_ be." Velvet tapped her chin, "There were traces of it. Sparks of yellow aura in contrast to your usual pale - that has to be a side effect of your semblance, like Ruby's rose petals."

"What does the color have to do with it?"

"Nothing, rather its - make a right here - rather its more about _when_ it appeared. Your fight with Pyrrha? That was only after you were trying to defend yourself against her assault. But it happened again in your fight with Yang when you two were trying to overpower each other.

"It did?" Jaune wondered. He didn't remember feeling any different. But then, all of his focus was on his opponent, so he barely considered anything else.

"Seems like it shows itself when you're under pressure. When you're in a corner and don't have a way to protect yourself. That has to mean the trigger draws from your self-preservation instincts." Coco added, "Meaning your semblance is, inherently, defensive."

"Okay, then why are we out in Vale right now? We could be train - ow! What did I do now?"

"Questioning your master? Young szechuan, I did not raise you to be brain dead!" She pointed ahead, "Open your eyes and see for yourself the fruits of our long-winded journey!"

"We took the train here."

"See for yourself!"

So he did, Jaune didn't often doubletake, but his eyes blinked in sure confusion at what he was looking at. A mess of ship and car parts, engines, constructs and ziplines scattered about the property almost endlessly. Not the prettiest place, if the rust and sound of creaky metal was anything to go by. The sign hung a bit loosely, black paint spelling out the name of the paradise.

The Dojo.

"What?" Jaune stood stunned even as Velvet leapt out of his arms and urged him to follow. He gawked about the area, and crossing under the sign only seemed to make the place spring to life. All kinds of random junk was scattered around, as if it was an abandoned relic, stuck in time against an ever evolving universe. Yet it stood with dignity, particularly a building deep inside the field, which looked the most new compared to everything else.

Inside was much different, couches, a television, snack machines and a small kitchen. It was quaint, yet homey, almost like a clubhouse. "What is this place?" he asked.

"My Dad owns it," Coco stated, "but its not really used much anymore, so its just kinda our hangout spot. We use this place to do our training too. This is where we'll be training you from now on."

"Why? Can't we just use the training rooms?"

Velvet grinned. "Jaune, do you realize what position you're in? There's a reason we have a month period before the actual tournament. To give the contestants time to learn new tricks. The training rooms don't offer sure privacy, and are limited in number. You'd be lucky to find one available every few days. I wouldn't be surprised if some people tried to spy and get information on their opponents, either."

Jaune slowly nodded, thinking back on his conversation with Arslan. Nothing was stopping her from watching him then, and while Arslan was too proud to cheat, he couldn't say the same for anyone else. "Yeah, but no one is really worried about me."

"You serious? You're all anyone is talking about."

"Really?" Jaune's question fell into a whisper, recalling his morning. All the looks, all the watching, Cardin's challenge. He suspected it was gossip, and it was, but he didn't think it was like this. It made sense, easily enough, and with that the idea that at any times those eyes could be watching. Observing. Learning.

"You'll eat here, you'll sleep here, you'll train here." Velvet said, "And don't worry, the teachers are gonna give me your lesson plan, so you won't fall behind. Trust me, you need it, we have a lot to go over."

"Like what?"

Velvet nodded at Coco, who transformed her handbag and smooched at him.

Holy -

Jaune was on the rafter immediately, the shot flying straight through the wall. "You need to learn how to beat guns, babe," Coco smirked, "You did alright against Yang, but you can't always risk the biscuit and tank a hit. Especially if your opponent is packing serious heat."

"Did you have to shoot at me!?"

Jaune's senses went off. His right! Fox flew down unto him, forcing the blonde to shield with his arms as it sent him back down to the floor. "Your martial arts need work, both in practical execution and speed. In one on one, if you can't keep up with the likes of Arslan or Sun, you'll struggle."

Jaune coughed up as Yatsuhashi struck his back, kicking off the ground just in time to dodge the swipe. But he seemed to know better, throwing out his free arm to catch Jaune before he could run to knock him onto his back. In an instant, a giant sword was held level to his head. "We have a foundation to work for your semblance. Its paramount now that we take what we know and have you learn it, you'll need every useful tool at your disposal."

And then above, a diving bird, Jaune rolled out of the way. Velvet shattering the floor as she landed. Pushing up, Jaune raised his fists and trained his eyes on her. "Flexibility, execution, hand-to-hand, gunplay, speed, power, semblance. All of this together will help us develop your Core Style, a way of fighting that's unique to you and you alone. You know the fundamentals and we know where your strengths are. Now it's time we iron it out into the shape you're meant to become."

Jaune stared at them all, almost overloaded on the information. Was all this really necessary? It felt like they were putting all this time into him for nothing. Jaune shook his head. Wait, no, was he an idiot? He'd asked for this, how could he disrespect them like that when they were offering to make him better than he already was?

"You guys could have just told me that," Jaune laughed, "Instead of, you know, trying to murder me."

"Oh don't be boring." Velvet dropped into a stance, "Well, we're all warmed up. How about a round before we head back?"

"Right now? I'm not healed..."

"Never seemed to care before."

Jaune grinned, calling on his aura. "No, I haven't."

* * *

 _ **~Mike, the Remnant Paladin~**_

* * *

There she was.

She sort of stood there in the low moonlight, hands wringing together. He didn't take Yang for the nervous type, and he couldn't see why she would be. It couldn't have had anything to do with their match... right?

But it was the only thing that had happened between them. They hadn't said much during it, most were cheap shots and jabs. Besides that, they'd let their fists do the talking… was it something his fist had said?

 _Nothing to it but to do it._ Jaune took a breath, Yang hearing his footsteps way before he could reach her. He smiled and waved, but Yang only half returned it, as if forced. A total contrast to the beam of sunshine she was this morning… or was that an act? Because the others were around? He stopped before her, not too close, not too far. And the lone night was all they heard for a moment.

"Yang, what's this about?"

"Its…" The girl began, "I wanted to tell you something. I've been meaning tell you for a while."

Jaune stared. For a while? How long was that? The sudden need to know was paramount. A few hours, a few days? Weeks? Months!? No, it couldn't be the latter. That would mean it was something that had been festering, boiling, and she'd kept the lid on it for as long as she could. Now the pot was overflowing, threatening to burst.

"And I don't know if it'll change the way you look at me..."

No. It couldn't be. There was no way.

Pale moonlight, two teenagers alone in the expanse of a beautiful night. Darkness helping to shroud whatever secrets they may share together. Had the courtyard always had flowers? They set the scene perfectly with the gentle wind, which urged him forward as if to take this person, this _woman,_ into his arms.

"But this is how I feel, so I'm just gonna say it."

No Yang! Don't, this wasn't what women did! Didn't Dad said they usually waited for the guy to make a move? Wasn't that quid pro quo? Jaune's heart wanted to jump out of his chest. Was he breathing right? Oh no, he was feeling light-headed. This was too much. He couldn't handle this!

"I'm -

"I'm sorry!"

She jumped, staring like a deer in the headlights. Jaune's panic took over. "I get it. I already know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," Jaune turned away in abject pain. To crush a friend's heart, what kind of monster was he? "I don't feel the same way."

Yang paused. "Huh?"

"T-this is too much, we don't even know each other that well, right?" Jaune scratched his head, face heated, "Besides, m-maybe you don't know what you feel. Maybe its just nerves from yesterday. Unless you've been feeling this for months, but what do I say then? Oh man, my Dad didn't prepare me for this. Isn't there a guidebook for this kind of thing? Why would you even be into me like that? It's can't be -

Yang burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she fell onto her ass. Between panicked breaths, Jaune could only watch in bewilderment. Weird way to go about a rejection.

"That's what you - oh my god. Alright lover boy look, I'm not into you."

"Oh..." Jaune's heart settled, "Right, yeah I knew that."

"Guess you were bit by the Blake bug too. One little tussle in the arena and now I'm all over you, huh?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "I just… forget it, I already feel like an idiot." With a huff, he plopped onto the grass next to her. But Jaune couldn't help a pleased grin, perhaps he hadn't meant to do it, but at least Yang was laughing. It felt like some of the tension was gone... _some_ of it.

"You're crazy." Yang said.

"So I've been told."

The stars provided a lens of escape, the moon constantly shifting behind clouds as if playing hide and seek. In the moment, things felt easier, the stresses of the day seemingly gone. Yang's new hair tousled in the wind, and for a moment she felt like a reflection of himself. One he couldn't read and yet, there was something there. Something tangible that, if he just reached out, he could grasp it.

"I really thought you were, you know." Yang spoke suddenly, "Some dude who looked like he'd never seen a scrap a day in his life on a Huntsman campus? Sounds like an old bar joke."

There was something in the air. An unexplained… thing. Its not like it was the first time they'd ever been alone together but it had never been like this. "IHa, you're not wrong - I keep wondering what possessed me to do it, even now when I look back, I know the answer but its like that wasn't the whole story."

Yang could drew a bare leg up to her chest, looking for place seemingly worlds away up high. "Yeah."

"I forgot to mention your hair. It's a new look I'll have to get used to, but I think it works."

A small smile. Fleeting. "Thanks, my teammates liked my old hair more."

"Can't blame em, I thought you liked your hair that way."

"I do. Well, I did."

"Not anymore?"

It was a delayed response, if it could be called that. For a moment it was like she hadn't heard him, and the sudden counter of her own question put a stopper in his own. "Jaune, can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure."

"What did you think when you first met me?"

"Hm? I dunno... I guess, you were Ruby's sister. Not much else to work with after that."

"No first impression?"

"Not really..." Jaune smiled weakly, "I'm bad at reading people. A little too honest for my own good, my mom always says. Said that might make me a bit of a doormat sometimes."

"Sometimes," Yang grinned, almost sadly, "But at least that means you aren't quick to put a label someone. That's good..."

Why did he feel like this was headed somewhere? "Wouldn't anyone?"

"No, I don't think so." Yang corrected, "Do you want to know what I thought when I first met you?"

"Bet I could take a wild guess," Jaune chuckled, "Geek, hopeless, loser, scaredy-cat. I usually get things like that that, ha ha..."

Yang's eyebrows rose. "Usually?"

"Well, yeah. I've never really a cool guy, not even back home or in school. Little Jaune Arc, local loser, the kid who gets picked last in kickball. The nerd that can't get girls. The crybaby." Jaune found himself chuckling oddly, they were hardly funny memories. But looking back after a while always shifted his perspective on his younger self, for better or worse. "You get used to the preconceptions after a while... I'm not wrong, am I?"

Yang looked at him, those eyes almost watering. "Jaune..."

"I-I get it!" Jaune waved his hands, "It's fine, really. It doesn't really bother -

"No, it's not!"

Her yell spooked him, igniting a burst of flame from her hair and keeping him from saying more. "It shouldn't be fine. Don't just throw this away like it doesn't matter. You can't tell me you're just used to everyone thinking less of you and treating you like you're nothing!"

She wanted him to tell her otherwise, and a part of him wanted to as well. Perhaps it would feel good, to tell her it hurt. It wasn't that he didn't feel it anymore... he just got better at ignoring it. "But I _am_ ," he looked aside, "Sorry, that's just kind of how it's always been."

"Why?"

Folding his hands in his lap, Jaune stared at a group of ants. Several of them, headed by a leader. "My parents were always really busy, what with eight kids to manage and my mom's demanding job. I kinda got the short end, since my dad had so many girls to tend to."

A lone ant, struggling to keep up with the rest. Perhaps tired? Overworked? Yet he persisted, he tried to keep up with his brethren. "I was just kinda left alone. I guess they thought I could take care of myself, that I didn't need anything. So any problems I had, I just kinda kept them to myself, didn't want to worry them."

"I know Weiss doesn't really respect me. I always knew that, she was just the one most open about it. I mean, I was kind of an annoyance, but I still knew she saw me as less than her anyway. I'm not her equal in her eyes. Anyone's. Which is fine, I guess. Same in all my other schools, I was the low bar. The lowest anyone could get… even now, I'm still not sure why that was the case. I kinda blame myself for not finding the courage to change it then."

The lone ant had stopped moving. The group marching along as if they'd never known he was there, struggling to keep up. "So of course I'm used to it. If that's all you're ever told, all you're ever seen as, don't you start to believe it?"

He had. It was just easier. At least he'd had a place, somewhere he belonged even if ironically the idea was that he didn't belong anywhere. That little Jaune, crying alone in his room while Saphron tried and failed to get him to open up to her. It hadn't been that simple, at least that's what the young him had believed. But then, could he really have known better?

"I'm sorry." Yang admitted, "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know if I could. I was scared. I thought I was different than... I was too stuck in my own conclusions. I never even considered what you felt, we're supposed to be friends, but I wasn't being a good one at all."

Yang punched the ground, Jaune swallowing just as hard. "I fucking hate it. I hate those thoughts, and I hate how they made me feel. I thought I was better than you, and you would just stay the same loser you always were. You can't tell me that doesn't bother you."

Jaune rubbed his arm, wanting to say she was wrong just so she didn't have to ask it out of him. But something told him no matter what he said, it would turn out the same. And with that, some fire in his voice. "You really did think that?"

She nodded, he could tell she didn't want to. She didn't want to admit to it. But she did so anyway and somehow that wordless answer shot a lance through his heart. "Why?"

"I don't know. My big head, it was easier for me to label you and just leave it at that. I was catering to an idea that I shouldn't have believed in."

Jaune nodded, now taking a moment to breathe. There was a lump in his throat, one that made him want to walk away. Ignore her for a few days. He'd get over it, perhaps, and maybe this was the only kind of retribution he might get.

"I thought you guys were awesome." He didn't look at her, but he could feel her eyes on him anyway, "Whenever I saw you all fight, I kept thinking that if I trained hard enough, I could do that too. And you guys were so supportive too, you, Ruby… I thought, if guys this amazing believe in a failure like me, well, maybe I _can_ do it. None of that was true? You didn't mean any of it?"

And it was looking at her face that almost made him want to mimic it. Shattered. Crestfallen. Every word chipped at her, broke her heart piece by piece. "No." she said.

He wanted to say something, but was there anything to say? She'd shown her true colors. He knew what kind of person she was behind the fake friend he'd grown so used to. Why waste any more time? Why not just go back to the dorm?

"You can yell at me," Yang said, "Scream at me if you want, just… just please say something."

Why should he? Did she even deserve that? Many question warred in Jaune's head, a fist fight between bitter retribution and thankless mercy. He held her gaze, unsure of what to deduce from them. Something hit him, hard, and before he knew it, he was standing.

"I think…" Jaune pointed at her, "That you aren't getting off that easily!"

"What…?"

"You heard me. What, you want me to hate you for it? The hell kind of cowardice is that?" Jaune wanted to yell, maybe it would get through her thick skull, "I'm angry, but how can I hate you after you just came out to tell me everything? Are you serious? How much sense does that make?"

"I-I don't…"

"You don't get the easy way out," Jaune snapped, unleashing everything he could feel, "You don't get to make me push you away when _you're_ the one who screwed up. Make up for it!"

"I don't know how I can."

"You're in luck then, because I already have something in mind," Jaune said, "You're gonna help me train."

She stared, as if such an idea was unheard of or impossible. "Velvet said I need to work on my martial arts, I mean, I have Fox, but I might need all the help I can get."

The work was far from done. From eighty to sixteen, only the ones who had fought as hard as he had remained. Their faces came to mind, Arslan, Sage, Weiss, Cardin, Ruby… all of them would be working their asses off. None of them wanted to lose to him. And vice versa.

"I'm still not good enough, I can't do it on my own." Jaune's eyes softened. Not looking down on Yang, but looking at her. One friend to another, "So train me. Help me win. Or are you too much of chicken to do even that?"

The only sound to be heard was Jaune's harsh breaths, he sat back down and crossed his arms, ignoring Yang's look. "Also I wasn't being honest either, your haircut sucks. So we're even."

"Pff!" Yang burst, wiping her eyes, "Chicken? Boy, I don't think you know who you're talking to."

"Don't I?" Jaune countered, "Really, faked out at the last second? You had that match!"

"True," Yang nodded, "But I obviously let you win, aren't I the nicest person ever?"

"Uh-huh. Bull."

"You really are crazy. This is extortion, you know."

"Is it working?"

Her grin was bright. "Maybe a little… alright, I'm all yours."

Jaune groaned. "You didn't have to say it like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You liar! I can see you grinning!"

The banter went on, Jaune wasn't even sure what they were saying anymore. Traces of anger melted away, replaced with something more vibrant. Warmer. Before long, they were lying in the grass, back to watching the stars again.

"I want you to promise me something," Yang said, "Stay the way you are. No matter what, you don't need to be the cool guy or the most talented."

Jaune barely got out a gasp before she pulled him close, embracing him. And before he could question it, she continued. "You're my equal just like anyone else. Screw what Weiss or anyone else says. You're not a failure, you got that?"

Like a gong, her words resounded throughout his head. Sure, he'd gotten similar encouragement from Pyrrha and Velvet, they were the ones that kept him going. Helped him stay strong when he needed to be. And yet Yang's words, they struck a deeper chord, rang a bell in his heart and suddenly he clutched her even tighter. How often did he hear that? It was a chain ever since he met Velvet, Ethan, his family, Arslan, Cardin… everyone was seeing something now.

Seeing _him._

He didn't remember choosing to hug her back, nor did he think he'd hold so tightly. To hear it from Yang, a warrior that months ago he could only dream of standing alongside, it… it felt better than he ever could have imagined.

"Thank you."

* * *

Jaune closed the door behind him, looking over his sleeping teammates he counted them off as usual.. Ren, serene and silent, Nora, loud and proud, Pyrrha... gone.

He sighed, then jumped into his bed. The darkness didn't take him quickly, and he was all too aware of the scroll in his pocket. Taking it, he sought out his partner's name. It lingered on ring, Jaune giving up when it went straight to voicemail. Well, he'd already called. If nothing else, he hoped she could hear this.

"Hey partner, I've been trying to reach you. I don't know where you are but... we need to talk about yesterday. I'm worried. Call me back, okay?"

He lingered on the phone, wondering if perhaps should would answer before he found the strength to hang up. But she didn't, so he didn't. Frustrated, he let it drop to the floor and buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

Jaune's voice weakened her resolve. The urge to run back to the dorm, console him and alleviate his worries was suddenly stronger than the feelings that kept her away. Jaune was so good to her, so unaware and endlessly caring. He was more of a blessing than he realized. That was the first thing Pyrrha had to understand.

But what she needed right now was nothing he could give her. She had to take it. No matter what.

She got back to work, filing the blade on the whetstone. The edge were razed sharp, bits of iron peeling off the blade for a cleaner cut. It needed more work at the tip, greater piercing power. A timer went off. Steam on the far end of the room, and she went back with her gloves to retrieve the shaft. People rarely came to the Beacon forge, most people sought out weaponsmiths to fix their weapons and such. It was much less time consuming, and less expensive than finding your own parts.

But Milo and Akouo were born of her own hands - her tools of conquest and dominance. No other hands would ever be worthy of them.

"Hey," The forgeman said, "Getting pretty late, I know the place is always open, but I can stick around a little longer if you don't want to be here alone."

"Thank you, but I might be here longer for a while."

"Really?" He looked more surprised than worried, "How long?"

The hot metal sizzled, its end coming out nice and smooth Looking over it, she nodded. No dents, no fractures. Perfectly weighted and balanced. She made it float, spinning it easily with newfound control.

Perfect.

"All night."

* * *

 _ **~Wanderer5726~**_

* * *

Ozpin yawned. The day had gone quickly, the night bitterly sticking around. Save for the restroom, the office had become home over the past few days. Stacks on stacks of paperwork were filed on his desk, ordered, read, signed and dated. Hour upon bloody hour, and he drifted between the realms of awake and sleep, desperate to lean to the latter.

 _Ding._ The elevator greeted, clacking heels drawing his eye as his equally exhausted assistant and fellow teachers approached.

"At last, Headmaster, we have succeeded." Oobleck said, "I have made arrangements for expansions of the coliseum - as well as separate booths for VIPs and other special guests, along with specific requests for booked parties."

"Good." Oz sat up straight, grasping at air as he searched for his coffee. Glynda helpfully pushed it to him, and the cold sip was a bitter reminder of how long he'd been there. "Professor Port?"

"Right indeed, festivities have been assigned." Port showed him the list, "There were an egregious amount of calls to make, as well as responding to requests of outside parties, but it should be more than enough to satisfy every guest this year."

"Excellent. Glynda?"

"I've kept up my end, don't worry about me. Honestly, Ozpin, you look like a mess." She placed a hand on her hip, "You couldn't be bothered to keep your desk tidy?"

"What desk?" Ozpin gestured, "It's all gone, Miss Goodwitch. All I see now are documents signed in my blood. I'm but a walking carcass, a shell of my former self."

"Don't be so dramatic." Goodwitch started arranging the paperwork, "Consider yourself at mercy, we finished this just in time. We were already falling behind due to how long the preliminaries took. Next year we go back to teams."

"Amen." The men agreed.

A sudden call, Ozpin tapping a button on his desk to bring the projection before them. A group of men looking back from their high seats. "Council, to what to do I owe this surprise?"

"Good evening, Ozpin." The head chairman spoke, "Our apologies for the late disturbance. I assume planning for the festival is going well?"

"Yes, we have wrapped up preparations as we speak. We will undoubtedly need to use the expansions this year."

"That's what we called for. There have been consistent requests for more seats as of late - the third preliminary round has really gotten the public eye. How many more can we accommodate?"

"About twenty thousand."

The council seemed to deliberate amongst each other, Ozpin quirking an eyebrow at his employees as they waited. Before long, the bomb was dropped. "We'll need more."

Ozpin froze. "Pardon?"

"There have been far more than that, Oz. In just the last three hours alone, we've received endless requests for extra seating this year."

"Well, we deal with that from time to time, sir," Ozpin said, "I'm sure its nothing out of the normal."

"I can assure you its not. It's all over the world, people are paying top dollar for tickets that have long since been sold out - the demand has almost gotten out of control according to the other councils. We deliberated with them, and it seems a far greater portion of the usual numbers has come this time. Look for yourself."

It showed up on his scroll, just as Ozpin was ready to down the rest of his coffee. Alas, be it the taste of the drink or the zeroes on the request list, Ozpin realized his coffee had to go somewhere other than his stomach. His one regret was that it was Goodwitch's face.

"We cannot possibly... this is double, no, _triple_ our standard attendance. We don't have nearly enough expansion to accommodate this many."

"In two weeks, you will. We and the other Councils have reached a consensus. Atlas Tech is beginning construction and the kingdoms are putting together payments to fund the project. Considering Atlas's reputation, we can be sure our requests will be done in time."

"Are you certain?" Ozpin looked over the numbers again, hoping to the great Brothers that it was a lie, "Our general capacity is a generous 80,000. That's without our current expansions. But can Amity handle more?"

"It can. On top of more seating, extra power, dust and constructs will be added to the arena to compensate for its larger size. And we have sent multiple teams to mine gravity dust in Anima to support the additions. Send the Coliseum to Atlas and they will get the job done."

"Can we afford that?"

"The country itself no longer has to do so alone. Sponsors are coming from everywhere to advertise themselves by attending the tournament. You know of Perch Teal, correct?"

"Indeed…"

"Not just him, celebrities, both traditional and of social media plan to attend and cover the tournament. Reviewers, politicians, aristocrats and especially the general public. The major dust, weapon and product companies seek to support the tournament as representatives not only of their countries, but themselves. Everyone is getting involved, Ozpin... even the Schnees."

"Jacques?" Ozpin balked, "That old fool's ego is too big to ever take the tournament seriously."

"It matters not what his opinion is," The Councilman said, "But his dust and money speak for themselves, he is contributing generously. Gifting us with the dust and exclusive resources we need to expand the festival and accommodate more than we ever could before. Good resources and money that will fund the city and the school for years to come. "

Ozpin couldn't believe it. This was unprecedented, unfathomable. And yet the serious glare of his political leaders left no leeway to assume anything but the truth. How? Just how?

"Sir, I must question this, is this not too much work for nothing?"

"Absolutely not. The General populace's satisfaction has never been in such a flux. Our numbers are massive this year, Headmaster. The biggest numbers the tournament has produced since the very first one. You raised a good crop this year, and the people want more. We can ensure our future as those in the seat of power by catering to them this year. Production, advancements and future innovation. The scale of the populace's fear of Grimm hasn't been this low even in our current time of peace. There is no choice, Ozpin. This _will_ be done."

Ozpin nodded, his employees faces begged for mercy. The headmaster with no choice but to shatter that dream. "Very well, sir."

"Good, there is more to add but I'll notify you on that later. For now, focus on expanding the festival. Food, stands, entertainment - the whole nine yards, I expect it all to be done in the usual time."

"Sir, this is three times the work..."

"Then you'd better get started."

And with that, the Council was gone. Ozpin slumped in his seat, a groan of unison from the four tortured adults. Yet resigned, accepting their fate. Of death. For that was surely what waited on the other end of the phone calls, appointments, schedules and paperwork.

So much goddamn paperwork...

Port sighed. "This is all Mister Arc's fault."

Yes. Yes, it was.

* * *

 **Wow, holy crap. The last chapter did incredibly well.**

 **I did put a lot more blood into that one so I'm happy, I'm just always surprised to actually see it. And of course, whenever I make a chapter that does that well, the pressure to make the next chapter just as good is nerve wracking.**

 **But not every chapter can be, so this serves more as a tie up of the old and set up of the new. Striking that balance of humor and feels is always a challenge but I definitely wanted this chapter to wrap up everything that mattered. The first half ends here.**

 **It'll take some time for me to organize the second half so it might be awhile before I update again, but I wanted to get this done so at least we can end off on a solid note that also builds hype.**

 **It has been a journey, but its not over yet. I'm more excited than ever. So I hope you guys are ready, let's start the second half strong.**

 **But before I go, let me present the sixteen combatants!**

 **Top 16 -** Jaune, Pyrrha, Arslan, Weiss, Ruby, Brawnz, May, Cardin, Nebula, Dew, Sun, Sage, Roy, Nora, Octavia and Neon.

 **This is not the official bracket, as I'll be keeping that secret, but now you all know who is in and who is out. So I am gone. Later!**

 **ISA**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** The Seed of Doubt in My Yearning for You

* * *

"Hey Vel look, fresh blood."

Velvet flipped a pen in hand, the action refocusing her in what was an otherwise dull lecture. Port would go on with his stories like he always did, waving his arms with extravagance as he recounted every epic tale of his cabbage scented grandfather. To her surprise, he shared the stage today, a girl waiting patiently with her arms crossed in front of her.

"One of our new first years," The professor stated, "And yet, her academic scores put her above her peers, as such, she will be taking advanced classes here and several others. I'm sure she hardly needs introduction, but go ahead dear."

The girl nodded, a confident, yet warm smile to brighten her audience. Could her teeth be any shinier? "My name is Pyrrha Nikos," She bowed, red ponytail trailing over her shoulder like a waterfall, "I hope to good friends with you all - I'm sure I've a ways to go before I can compete with you."

Port patted the girls shoulder with a hearty guffaw. "Nonsense, dear girl. Why, in time, you may very well be too good even for _my_ class. Diligence, respect and hard work, embody these traits, and you will find success here," A sly wink, "Intimidating though I may be, do not be discouraged to ask my aid, as I shall forever strive to guide a young heart."

"Thank you, professor." The girl sweetly expressed, "I'm happy to have a teacher so reliable."

 _And just like that, she buttered his biscuit._ Velvet shook her head.

"Think nothing of it, please, take any seat you wish. Having new students always get me giddy, it may be time to tell my most legendary feat yet!"

And then she was off, Velvet content to return the realm of… wherever she went once Port got going. But this time, she hesitated, her eye fixed to the girl scavenging for a place to sit. Glued to the world famous prodigy whose heels shattered the quiet atmosphere.

People parted like waves, some subtle, and some too excitable at the prospect of _the_ Invincible Girl sitting next to them. One boy, lost for words, gaping like a fish out of water as he stared at her. One charming smile and Pyrrha destroyed his aura. A girl, moving a seat over and trying to avoid direct eye contact, yet crestfallen when her idol passed her up.

What the hell? She was a celebrity, not some kind of god.

And yet, that seemed to be exactly what every fool in the classroom believed her to be. Someone jumped up and offered his seat, sputtering like an idiot against pure majesty. Utterly crushed when that gentle smile put him down, where he belonged. All they wanted was to see, touch, _smell_ even. To catch even a whiff of this blessing on mankind.

And then Velvet looked at Pyrrha herself. _Really_ looked at her. It was like a trance, if she could call it that, though motivated by something much less glorified.

There was something in the smile. Dimpleless. Pristine white teeth and rosy lips that let the imagination of any man go wild. Her body, doll-like, curvy hips swaying with each step sure to tempt even the most faithful. Breasts, neither too large or small, held up by her bra and breastplate. Modest, just a hint of cleavage. Her circlet was better described as a crown, the red cloth at her hip marking her path like the walkway of a movie star.

Looked up and down, Velvet couldn't spot anything out of place. No mole, no pimples. Not one thing. Everything was balanced. _Everything_ was flawless.

Just what kind of alien had walked into her class?

Her thoughts betrayed a nasty feeling. A moment of honesty let her admit that perhaps there was a bit of envy, it wouldn't be the first time she compared herself to someone prettier than her. But this didn't feel like that, not completely - it felt fostered, planned, as if Pyrrha was doing it on purpose.

Velvet almost gasped when she realized Pyrrha now stood before her. Had she really been staring that long? "I'm sorry, is there something on my face?"

Something in her voice irked her, Velvet shutting it down to get out an answer. "No, my mistake. I guess I'm just impressed that you're taking second year classes. It's impressive."

"Oh, well thank you."

Emerald eyes found hers, and she smiled again. The smile itself was beautiful... no, not a smile. A _smirk._

As if she knew what Velvet thought, taunted her on it. One look, and Velvet was naked, exposed before her. _You want to be me_ , she said, _but you know you can't._ No, that was silly. Velvet was just overthinking it, right?

"I'm Pyrrha." She held out her hand, Velvet eyeballing it like the very concept of unheard of. For the first time she was unsure what to do, left to wonder what shaking her hand would mean. She was like she was a robot, a statue carved by some divine being and brought to life. Her nerves went off, wondering if anyone else felt the sudden chill.

"Velvet." She returned it. Her grip was strong. _Very_ strong. "Well, if you'd like, you can sit here, we have space."

A giggle. A fucking giggle. And somehow that ignited a new feeling in Velvet, one that made her all too aware of how her fingers coiled. "I appreciate it, but no thank you. I think I belong a bit _higher_ than here."

Dead silence.

She was reading too much into it. She had to be. It was just a casual statement, a personal preference. Hey, whatever, Velvet liked sitting closer to the right. No big deal. Velvet's heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst free just so it could strangle the target.

"Maybe that's where you belong. Head in the clouds and all that."

"Yes, exactly."

Pyrrha walked off, Velvet unable to resist watching her. At the top middle row, her presence alone forced others to move. The direct middle seat, the seat that oversaw everything was granted to her as if it was her birthright. Their eyes met again, the champion shrugging as if to suggest it all happened on accident.

 _Accident, my ass._

"Whoa, Bun…" Coco whispered as Port got right to the 'lesson', "You okay? You and red velvet looked like you wanted to kill each other."

Velvet grunted, flipping her pen again as she finally turned her eyes away. If she looked away long enough, maybe she'd forget her. "That girl is a damn snake, I can already tell."

"You think so? She looks a little too, I dunno, good-goody, to be fake."

Velvet opened her notebook as, surprisingly, Port actually got to a lesson of some kind. She'd take it, any distraction was more than needed right now. "That's what they say, isn't it? It's always the nice ones. Anyway, just forget it, let her live her fantasy."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she took another glance. One boy trying to chat Pyrrha up, while another drooled not far away. And she just seemed to soak it all up. _Bathe_ in it.

"Besides, I pity the poor soul who ended up with her."

* * *

 _ **~Voltegeist~**_

* * *

Coco took an urgent drink of water.

 _Clang!_ The keen edge of Yatsuhashi giant sword met the opponent. Not only blocked, repelled. The staccato of steel ringing through Velvet's ears as she followed every exchange. Overhead the clashed again, a side slash, merely nicking its target. More force in the next swing, even the serene Yatsuhashi couldn't hold back a twitch of the eye as he was thrice repelled.

Golden sparks burned off the exposed chest of his target. Creamy, lean arms glowing in the sunlight as they held back the mountainous sword with a paper-thin layer of aura. Blue eyes flared as he met his opponent's eyes, a bold step forward that into turn forced Yatsuhashi a step back. He coaxed him, challenged him, Yatsuhashi higher year pride put into question.

"Come on!" Jaune bellowed.

"Mmm," Coco moaned, already unscrewing another water bottle.

While Velvet wasn't thinking quite that extreme, at the very least she agreed that it was impressive. Jaune and Yatsuhashi clashed again, persistence saw to Yats keeping up the pressure - Jaune either evading or trading with each hit. His forearm met the sword as an equal, allowing nothing to pass. But the advantage of strength was the latter's, Yatsuhashi breaking through to push Jaune against a wall.

Acting quickly, yellow turned white, shooting Jaune onto a steel beam above. A brief safety, until Yatsuhashi's sword crumbled the leg of the structure, letting it topple and send rusted metal flying everywhere. Velvet nodded as Jaune refused to panic, letting himself dive off to land on the hull of a old ship.

Jaune's arms raised again, no sword - but rather, a fist. His fellow blonde grinned, thrusting them into a familiar game. Jaune weaved between the attacks like it was, well, practice. His stanced mimicked Yang's, yet looser - he'd caught on to her fighting style fairly quickly, now dodging lightning fast jabs with an awareness that shouldn't have been possible this early. Was it talent? Some latent, untapped skill? Velvet shook her head at the thought.

Jaune had simply found his footing.

Yang took a hit, chest heaving behind her sports bra. With a jump, her foot struck Jaune's face, only to come away with no reward. Jaune seemed to not even feel it, grabbing her leg and launching her off the side. Yatsuhashi was quick to replace her, but Velvet doubted Yang would be down for long.

It was hard to believe, even now, two weeks into training. It almost looked like Jaune was just a superior fighter to them, a dream come true, surely. But even that was expecting a bit too much.

"That semblance is busted, I swear." Fox commented from beside Velvet, inciting her grin.

Aura Amplification, what an ability. Compared to most she'd seen, Jaune's semblance was far from flashy. But when applied, when in use, it was the ultimate support tool.

It could supplement the aura of anyone he used it on. And while it obviously couldn't do that for himself, it did the next best thing - bolstered his great strength to near Yang without her semblance.

And his defense, good god, it was unfair.

Even now Velvet could only shake her head as fatigue came over Yatsuhashi and Yang, their blows damaged his aura like normal, but Jaune barely flinched, barely took a breather. The kinetic force of their hits seemed to get completely negated, allowing Jaune to pretty much _walk_ into their attacks and strike back. He was already fearless, but it seemed his semblance was content to reward that kind of reckless abandon.

Oh, a misstep. Yatsuhashi's sword drawing blood from Jaune's cheek. With that, Jaune decided to move back and -

Did Velvet mentioned that minor wounds were healed almost instantly? Yeah, that happened too.

Almost as soon as he was cut, the aura sealed the wound shut. Not even a trace of a scar. Jaune broke into Yatsuhashi's defense to floor him with an overhead strike. Yang broke through, a myriad of kicks and punches that forced Jaune to backpedal. Though not for very long, as Jaune forced his way through her assault again and again.

Just as Coco found herself on her fifth bottle of water. She'd abandoned drinking slowly, eyes glued to the fight as water spilled all over her. "Coco, you're getting wet." Velvet noted.

"Oh yes. Yes, I am." Coco shamelessly nodded.

A thunderbolt zoomed across mechanical hills, two foes in hot pursuit. The blur nearly left Velvet unsure of where he went, until he appeared within the maze of beams that made the skeleton of an unfinished building. The three clashed there, speed and agility ensuring their movements took full advantage of the battlefield. Jaune vaulted over a beam, no thought, just pure reaction - spindling through thin spaces that no regular man could ever pull off. Cat-like in execution. Speaking of which…

The trainer for his newfound flexibility appeared, donning a sports bra and shorts just like her partner. Blake nodded at Jaune as they clashed, her tricky movements forcing Jaune to keep still.

"Man stealer is up." Coco said.

"She's just here to help out." Velvet recalled. "Something about wanting to heal his broken heart or whatever. I guess they used to be a thing?"

"Oh silly, naive Bun-bun. That's what any dirty ho would say!" Coco jumped up, shaking a fist at her rival as she shouted, "You want him, kitty litter!? You'd better pry him from my cold, dead fingers!"

"It's not like that!" Her man argued.

"I can't change what he feels for me!" Blake was not helping matters.

Yang cried something out, nailing Jaune in the back, an attack he was unready for. The first time he hit the ground in a while. Pushing back up, he avoided Yatushashi's overhead slam. Though the pure force, upset the ground around them. Jaune pounced over the rocky wave, sticking a roll before swinging off a beam to reach the roof of the house.

Speed, agility, flexibility, strength, power. There were cracks in every aspect, Jaune was far from a master, but he was no novice. Not anymore. Velvet wasn't sure when, through the days of frustration and grinding, it somehow had all clicked with him. Now Jaune was trained, capable.

He moved and fought like a true Huntsman-in-training.

"Hoooo boy," Coco eased back, hand on her chest to steady her heart, "I am gonna have a great squelch session tonight..."

"Calm down there, girl." Velvet chuckled. The fight was beginning to slow down now, Jaune pressured off the roof and to the ground. Yang pressed him further - panic took Jaune and he tried to evade, only for Blake to cut him off with a kick to his stomach. Taking that chance, Yang tackled him to the ground, forcing the last seconds of Jaune's semblance out of him.

 _A little over a minute. Not bad._ Velvet stopped the timer, "All right, maggots, break time! Jaune is making lunch!"

"Kickass!" Yang hopped off her trainee instantly, freeing Velvet to pick him up.

"Hey, you sucked really good out there." Velvet helped him to his feet.

"I'm not sure whether to interpret that as good, bad, both or perverted." Jaune groaned, a labored step forward. He paused between each step, "How long did I last?"

"Same as before."

Jaune sighed.

For a semblance so strong, there had to be some kind of drawback. Limited time. Incredible strain. Even Velvet felt it after she'd had him test his amplification on her. Her weapons could last for minutes at a time instead of seconds. But containing that much aura at one time, on top of the body needing to compensate for extra power… it was like trying to fit an entire ocean into a pond.

But with Jaune it was totally different. He didn't boost the amount of aura he had, but rather the strength of it. In a sense, the usually calm waters he held inside became akin to a tsunami. In either case, no one would be able to take boosts like that often.

"I think this proves it," Velvet said, helping him to the steps as the others went inside, "Near invincibility when its active, total vulnerability when it ends. Devs gotta nerf you somehow."

"Except how do I hold it for longer?" Jaune rubbed his forehead, hefty breaths betraying the image of the impenetrable wall he was just moments ago, "I mean, I'm lucky I can switch between speed and defense, but there will probably be a lot of situations where I need both at once."

"Sorry to say, but increasing your limits is something that comes with time, lots of it. Time that you don't have before the tournament begins." Velvet brushed some hair out of his face, "You'll just have to stay aware of these holes in your semblance during your matches. You won't be able to spam it."

Jaune chuckled. "I can't promise I won't try."

Velvet sighed and then shrugged. "Well, I won't ask more of you than that. Still, I'm surprised you made this kind of progress. You kind of switch between learning fast and slow. Makes it hard to tell what you'll learn right away or not."

"Pyrrha said something like that once before," Jaune said, momentarily pausing before whispering a curse. "Well, yeah - I guess that's why we stuck to weapon training at the beginning."

Pyrrha, huh?

On the edge of indecision, Velvet wasn't sure what to think or feel when she came to mind. It was like standing in air that was cold enough to be noticeable, but not quite enough to warrant a coat. "She didn't teach you anything else?"

"Not really. Just sword and board stuff..." An eyebrow quirked, "Why?"

"Nothing." Velvet said, shelving the thought, "I was just curious. Go on and make lunch, before you know, Fox tries to make it."

"Damn it," Jaune scrambled up, "Fox, no!"

"I can do it right this time!"

* * *

 _ **~X3runner~**_

* * *

"Again, Weiss!"

Stone chipped as Myrtenaster stabbed into it. A hasty flow, spiriting through the blade and coating the ground. It took shape, ethereal letters and symbols coalescing into the snowflake emblem. Brilliant light, a cascade of power, a breath to steady her pounding heart.

Then something shot through her back.

A lance, it felt like, a hot edge ripping through her spine. She gasped, teeth ground together as she fought to stay upright. Weiss's hands trembled, like chattering teeth in the dead of winter. Sweat on the brow, she forced herself to focus. Her duel with the Knight, an overhead clash and sweep of a hulking sword. The image began to wash over her, through the eyes of its visor, she reimagined the cold battlefield where its memory was the most clear…

How many times had she done this? Why was this so hard? This shouldn't have been so hard…

Something broke, a side of her glyph waning in power. Winter's harsh yell upsetting an already flimsy concentration. "Do not lose focus. Settle your emotions!"

Right, she couldn't give into her emotions. Emotion was the death of control. Clear the head, tame the heart - Weiss took a breath, then another, and another. A field was coming, where the land and sky was pure white, an endless garden of snow and no one was around to disturb her... then the Knight, he was in focus. Yes, she could finally reach it.

Weiss reached out, gray and white armor standing before her as it exuded incredible power. Power that filled her every pore, every inch of her body. With its strength, she'd be uncontested, unrivaled. But the Knight demanded a firm master, she just had to take hold, make it hers. She'd slain the beast and now she could make it her own. In response, he turned around.

 _"You think you beat me!?"_ It roared.

A bitter storm rolled in, sweeping Weiss away. Through lidded eyes, the cold field crumbled, leaving something darker. Something glowing in the sky, broken and brilliant. Then it was gone, total darkness to replace it.

Weiss shrieked, her own aura knocking her out of her stance. She cried out as she skidded on the ground only halting when she found the means to drag herself up. With haggard breaths, she stared at her weapon, now stood alone on the empty ground. Someone grabbed it, white hair covering one eye... it was unfortunate that hair could obscure nothing else.

She shook her head, not angry or annoyed, something worse. And Weiss could only stare at the ground as the older, wiser woman stopped before her and said nothing for a moment. "Care to explain that to me?"

"I-I tried to focus -

"You did not."

"I did..." Weiss shrank, only looking in her sister's eyes once before feeling too small to hold it. On her knees, she felt like a child, punished for misbehaving for disrespecting her elder. "You are normally confident when it comes to your semblance - you learned every other aspect of it fairly well. This may be a step up, but its not much harder. Or does this skill you've displayed so far only reach so far? Maybe this is the performance I should expect of you from now on?"

"No!" Weiss yelled, flinching immediate after, "No, I can do it."

"You don't sound certain."

Weiss pursed her lips, fists clenching, wishing she could throw something. "I'm just... I don't know, this is just difficult, Winter. That's all."

Weiss didn't expect Winter to believe her, but for the first time in a while, this was one of those lies that she hoped Winter would ignore. No such luck. "Your mind is where it shouldn't be. What is bothering you? Father, again?"

Normally, maybe. He'd been a real thorn in her side in the beginning of her training, but with most aspects of her semblance under control, he wasn't the mental obstacles she had to overcome anymore. "No."

"Is it me? Am I being too hard on you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing..."

"It is something, Weiss. Our semblance is tied to our mental and emotional welfare, it will suffer and weaken if do not exercise sure control." Winter made her stand, forcing the girl to look into hardened eyes, "You will not lie to me again. Tell me what's bothering you? Is it school? A teammate problem?"

In retrospect, it wasn't incorrect. And that mere fact must have allowed Winter to latch onto something, perhaps catching a tell in her face. And when Winter's eyes narrowed, Weiss knew she'd been caught. "That boy?"

Weiss wished she had a rebuttal. An excuse. Maybe she was too tired, too focused on something else. No, that was ridiculous. There was nothing to be caught up on, Jaune was not her concern.

His annoying voice just got in the way during her training sometimes. Just like with Ruby, it made it hard to focus at times. For some reason he was not yet out of her head. She couldn't help but replay the fight between him and Yang. Pure uncontrolled power shining through them both as the fight had surely shaken everyone around them.

Including her.

"Stifle your fear, we shall prepare a strategy for him just like all the others. But if your fear controls you now, you won't even need to worry about facing him. You'll fall before you even get there."

"I'm not afraid." Weiss argued, and Winter merely shook her head. It wasn't worth an answer, Winter saw right through her. Infuriated, Weiss clenched her fists, frown deepening as she warred for a response. Nothing. There was nothing she could say.

Why would she be afraid? She'd beaten Jaune plenty of times before, this time would be no different. Surely. Surely…

And then she recalled the raw strength that had gotten Yang to clench her face. If such a blow could floor her, what did that say for Weiss? Her answer to this was usually her speed, with which she totally outclassed Jaune. But he was so durable, so wall-like that breaking him down was a chore even _before_ the preliminaries.

Then the killing thought - his brain. The tactical mind that she bitterly had come to admit outmatched hers. What tricks did he have in mind against her? What new techniques would he come back with? Could she predict them? She had rough ideas, but each one was called into question with the consideration that Jaune somehow _knew_ she'd think that way.

But so what? He was hardly the only person to be so impressive. Everyone had their value, everyone else could be extraordinary too. And yet, Weiss couldn't find it within herself to compare. As if a case a lawyer had decided favored his opponent too much and opted not to challenge it.

"Regardless, you have failed to summon consistently." Winter berated, "Do not forget that once you summon it, you must learn how to use it. Learn how to tailor your mind to it so you fight in synchronization."

In a flash, an ethereal Beowolf took shape in front of Weiss. It towered over her, misty breath washing over her face that was not at all different than a real one. Winter raised her arm, the Beowolf copying her. She stepped back, forward, flipped in the air. All of which was perfectly mimicked by her summon.

"Desynchronization," Winter stated, calling to her summon, "Howl, beast." The beast followed through, Weiss falling back against its ear ringing shriek.

"Even without words, you can reach a point where your summon knows what you want without you needing to tell it. You will be seamless, a single mind, your potential will skyrocket."

A burst of air, giant wings conjured out of the ground. A giant beak, and an even greater caw to rattle the skies, the Nevermore soared, billowing Weiss's hair and clothes before its grand presence. It circled back and plunged, returning to the earth and shattering into ethereal shards behind its owner, who stood unfazed, eyes locked onto her younger sibling.

"Every foe you conquer," Winter circled Weiss, her height and stature reminding Weiss over and over again how tiny she was by comparison, "Every creature slain, is at our command. The greatest semblance in the world, bound by our blood. This power will elevate you to heights most can only dream of." She stopped, the mere sound of her boots commanding Weiss to attention, "Are you telling me this is beyond you?"

No, Weiss wanted that power, she _needed_ that power.

"At this rate, you will not reach it. What happened to your discipline, Weiss? You are gifted for a Huntress in training, this should be a simple and steady progression for you. A mere step forward, and then three back. It is unacceptable."

Weiss didn't know, and it bothered her like nothing else. Her training had been nothing but ups and downs on repeat, sometimes she'd summon the sword, or a whole arm. Other times she could summon a small version of it, or even summoning smaller Grimm that she had no intent to.

For some reason, she couldn't latch onto that world where the Knight waited. She was there for the briefest moments, dragged away when the power proved too much to handle. Why?

Why!?

"We will try again. You asked for this, so we will be here all day if we must. You will not sleep before I command it. Now again!"

Weiss bit down, taking her sword to stab it into the ground. Back came the power, back came the snowy field and a tall ethereal knight…

Back came Jaune.

* * *

 _ **~SentinelSlice~**_

* * *

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine..."

"One hundred." Nadir finished for Reese as Arslan switched to her right arm. Reese relaxed on Arslan's back, giving her the extra weight she needed for exercise while simultaneously taking advantage of a long time goal of hers.

The little things, as she would put it.

Half-asleep, the girl reset the counter. Arslan nudging her in response. "You can go, Reese, I can keep count on my own."

"Naaah, you're really warm." Reese hummed, tightening her grip, much to Arslan's dismay. "Tell me a bedtime story."

"It's 3 in the afternoon."

"Meanie."

Arslan could only roll her eyes, but she'd leave her teammate be.

"You have my sympathy." Nadir chuckled, "You never let Reese cuddle up to you like that."

"Doesn't stop her from trying."She can have this one, the extra weight doesn't really make a difference."

Nadir nodded, sitting in silence and watching as she continued. He supposed he should think it odd, the amount of silences there had been the past few weeks. Even with the tournament on the horizon, things somehow managed to slip back into the normal routine. If the news of the festival wasn't constantly being discussed, he might have forgotten that the training served a purpose.

A light grunt, drawing his eye. Arslan's hair was tied back, exposing her face. Her muscles shrank and expanded with each push up, her sports bra hardly giving him anything else to look at. Conscious effort brought him back to her face - her eyes.

There was nothing physical to look at. The three of them were all alone in the training room, and yet they were still so focused. Like the iron sights of a sniper rifle or a tracking device. The target was there, ahead, perhaps unsuspecting. No, no the target was all to aware, it welcomed her. _He_ welcomed her.

"Hey, um," Nadir started, almost lost for words when her olive eyes met his, "I meant to say, I'm proud of you, I didn't realize that you and Jaune had spoken. He's good."

"He's good?"

Nadir held back a sputter, hoping she didn't catch the slip. "It's good, you know, that you talked things out with him, I mean."

His heart settled when she seemed to let it go, going back to her push-ups. "It was nothing big really, I just ran into him. And it was awkward."

"I'd imagine it would be," Nadir chuckled, "But... you two seem like you're on better terms now at least."

"Something like that."

Yes, there definitely was something. While Nadir was happy there wasn't any animosity between them, the sudden paradigm shift gave him a whiplash he was still recovering from. Granted, Jaune wasn't on campus much anymore, but the few times he was and they'd run into him, he'd catch him and Arslan talking. Just talking.

Which wasn't bad, far from it. Arslan sucked at making friends so she needed more. And Jaune was a good guy as far as he knew. Strong. Reliable. Pyrrha liked him so that was... a good sign? Either way, everything was okay. No problem. Everything was good and fine and great.

 _So then what are you worrying about?_ Nadir killed that demon where it spawned, trying to turn the topic elsewhere. "What happens after the tournament, huh?"

"I dunno, we go home?" Arslan lifted Reese onto her shoulder, as she stood, drying her face with a towel, "Regular school stuff again. To be honest I'm looking forward to it, beats having to bring Pyrrha her missed work..."

"You had to do that?"

"Teacher asked me too. Not like I really helped much, girl is ghost right now."

"Well, it didn't have to be you."

Arslan paused, looking aside. "Alright, I guess I just wanted an excuse to talk to her, you know?"

Nadir's eyes widened. "About?"

"Everything. I mean, she doesn't act like she used to anymore," Arslan shrugged, "I just thought that maybe I've been angry about it for too long. Maybe... I could forgive her. Maybe."

It made sense, Nadir guessed. For the longest time, as long as he could remember, Arslan was obsessed with surpassing Pyrrha, being better than her. Every strategy she came up with was tailored against her. She was all that mattered.

But now, she didn't even seem to care. She focused more on everyone as a whole, all her bad matchups and predictions of new skills people might use. She was calmer, still as determined as ever, yet not so primal. More focused, as a target in a scope. There was a profound clarity he'd never seen before. The same girl who had been raging and threatening people on the daily.

Had he finally gotten through to her?

It was nice to think that she'd finally taken his advice. And yet he couldn't help but feel it might not have landed as strongly if Jaune weren't there to reinforce it. Suddenly feeling smaller than before, Nadir sent a smile her way. "You think so?"

"She did try to talk to me before and we know how that turned out. But maybe I could clear things up, we won't see her for a while after this so... maybe its time to just let it go."

Let it go. He never thought he'd hear her say that. Who was this girl? So much more patient, more considerate and willing to do things she had sworn she never would. It was good to see for sure, but it was all because of Jaune.

Arslan probably wasn't hiding it. Not with her declaration against him, but it was clear that he was her goal. He was the most important thing to her right now. Which, again, was fine. Great even.

"I'd say its worth a try, why not?" Nadir stood, "Anyway, I'm starving. Lunch?"

"You didn't even train today, and I saw you eating junk food all day." She smirked, "What could you be hungry for now?"

Nadir was just about to answer, and then Arslan licked her lips. A small action, no kind of hidden meaning or indication behind it. Food was suddenly the the least interesting thing.

Nadir fought the urge to slap himself. "Uh, chocolate? Yeah, maybe the cafeteria has some desserts. You down? I'm down, let's check it out." He didn't wait, getting on ahead of her as she laughed.

"You hate chocolate."

"Most, not all."

* * *

 _ **~Lloyd RPGfan~**_

* * *

"Missing classes?"

It didn't sound right, even as Ren confirmed it, Jaune felt as if someone he had to be wrong. Pyrrha skipping class? That was just so... _not_ Pyrrha. Was Ren lying? Or was Pyrrha really just missing? The more logical side of him didn't bet on the former.

"Some days I don't even see her unless its late, she's always gone before Nora and I can talk to her," Ren said, "The one time I did, she said it was all for training, which I understand. But as a result, her attendance is very sporadic."

Jaune swallowed, wanting to bury lingering ideas that would surely drive him nuts from thinking too much. "I've tried calling her, she won't answer."

"Maybe this is normal? She's said before that she has a strict regimen for preparing for competitions. She seems okay, if it bit overworked so maybe this is nothing. But still…"

That seemed possible, but Jaune wasn't sure on it. If that was the reason, then it should have been easy for her to explain that to him, or at least to Ren and Nora. Instead they got nothing, and were left to speculate just because she couldn't be bothered to _answer_ her scroll. He sighed. "If you see her, tell her to _please_ call me."

"Is something wrong?"

 _I hope not._ "No, I just have something I want to tell her. Thanks, Ren."

"Who was that?" Velvet padded in, slinging her legs over the arms of the couch.

"Ren." Jaune leaned back, hoping he could bury himself between the cushions, "I'd hoped he heard from Pyrrha, but I guess its not just me she's dodging."

"Well that's it then, right? Why go out of your way to talk to someone who won't respond?"

"Well, the last time I talked to her, she was going through something. I told her we'd talk about it later, but she never reciprocated. I'm trying to talk about it but she's just so… ugh."

Jaune felt a headache coming on, messaging his temple in the hopes of warding it off. The little argument they had in the hall, it felt so long ago that he could barely recall everything she said. But she'd looked so distressed, as if something was hammering at her mind like a woodpecker. In the moment, he'd had no choice but to walk away to do his match. Had that been the wrong choice after all? Should he have just stayed behind to be with her?

Velvet sat up. "Jaune, I'm gonna tell you this as nicely as I can… ignore her."

Jaune eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Whatever it is she might be going through, she clearly doesn't want to talk about it. Why force it? Here you are fussing over her, doing all this reaching out, and for what? So she can the self satisfaction of you chasing after her? Does it make sense for your partner treat you that way?"

"I-I mean," Jaune fumbled, eyes darting for an answer, "Maybe its hard for her to talk about, I don't know." She said something about forgiveness, was it guilt? Did she do something wrong? If so, then what was it?

"Did she at least tell you why she won't talk about it?"

"..." Jaune's gaze lowered.

"All that tells me is she's an attention whore. She gets to ignore you all she wants while you worry yourself to death. You're putting yourself at her feet just so she can feel wanted, at your own expense."

"That's not what I'm doing," A bit of heat in Jaune's tone, "What if its something serious?"

"I've told you before, you can't help everyone. People have to want to help themselves, it won't matter what you do if the other person doesn't reciprocate, right?"

Jaune just stared, almost appalled that this was the same Velvet. No, that, that wasn't… well yes, she was right about that. But if he could offer his support, then maybe it would get Pyrrha to open up. She always listened to his problems, what kind of friend would he be if he didn't do the same?

Velvet pursed her lips, shaking her head as if calling on some old memory. "If it wasn't obvious, I don't really like her."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. That was... unexpected. He didn't think he could ask why, since its not like he expected her to, but Pyrrha? Of all people?

"She just comes across to me as fake. Hiding behind a smile." Velvet said, "Your little miss perfect is nothing but a vampire. She sucks the blood out of the people around her, especially the ones they're closest to. People like that feed off your kindness, all the while spouting all the sweet nothings you want to hear."

Velvet twirled her finger, yet the sour expression on her face never changed. "She has you wrapped around her little finger. And you're just too eager to keep it that way."

Jaune grimaced. "Velvet, you're -

"I'm wrong?" Jaune flinched as Velvet returned fire, "You sure about that?"

"You don't know her."

"Maybe not, but that's just how I see it. I could be wrong, but from an outsider looking in, all you see is the lens she holds up. I'm not saying you have to ditch her, she's your partner. But maybe its better that you keep your distance until after the tournament. If she's not talking to you now, why not focus on what's more important?"

It was a good point. A reasonable point, one Jaune knew was in his best interest. Still, Jaune shook his head. "Vel, she's my best friend. I can't leave her alone if she's hurting. I won't just do nothing."

And to his surprise, there was no anger. No furrow of the brow that suggested she wasn't pleased. Instead, she looked at him as though a child, unaware and unknowing. As if she knew something that he never would. "Pyrrha will hurt you, Jaune. And I don't know whether to be happy or disappointed that you don't see it."

"She won't. I know Pyrrha, she isn't what you think," Jaune rubbed his head, "This... we just need to talk. Whatever is wrong with her, I can help her through it, okay?"

For centuries, Velvet said nothing. Something behind her eyes forced him to question his last statement, wondering if perhaps he was missing some vital clue. Finally, she sighed and nodded, what conversation they could have had beyond that moment had been killed then and there.

Jaune didn't know what to say after that, and yet a torrent raged through his head. Even after Velvet had gone, he still warred with her. She was wrong, she just didn't know Pyrrha. This whole situation was just something silly, he was sure of it. There was no reason for him to believe Pyrrha would do anything to hurt him…

 _But Yang did._

He wasn't as close to her as with Pyrrha. Yang was more of a buddy, a friend of friend. Pyrrha and he shared secrets together, trained together. His most treasured moments were when they were alone together. How could he not trust her? How could he abandon her like Velvet suggested?

There was no kind of indication that Pyrrha had done or would do anything to him. Why would she? What would be the point? _She'd_ been the one to start training him, the first one to believe that he had what it took to be someone.

 _Velvet believes in me too, why would she lie to me?_

Maybe she wasn't lying, just concerned. Worried that he might compromise himself, but no, it was the furthest thing from that. She just didn't know Pyrrha, which was fair. He'd prove her wrong, he'd find Pyrrha and talk things out. Everything would be fine.

 _"You wouldn't forgive me, Jaune. I know you wouldn't."_

Jaune's fist tightened. That was nothing, Pyrrha was just upset about something. Velvet was wrong.

She had to be.

* * *

 _ **~Dressyone22~**_

* * *

Pyrrha woke up.

A pool of spit coated her cheek, the cold floor hardly welcoming her back to the world. Dim lights kept the otherwise dark arena, lit, giving it a raw, timeless atmosphere. As if she were lost in some astral plane all alone.

Sort of alone.

Black pieces lay around her, having shattered for putting to much force in it. It would need to be tuned, it needed a better skeleton - a better mechanism to suit it at peak performance. So late at night, she'd undoubtedly get in trouble if the Professor's found her using the combat ring for her training.

It didn't stop her though.

She called the pieces back, her semblance easily putting it back together. It needed work, but so did her control. It was a new idea. Almost a disgrace that it needed to be an addition on what had worked so perfectly for years. With a weak smile, she pushed herself to stand. But she was almost there, almost completely confident in it. Every session, every strain of muscle, every overexertion of her aura, it all would be worth in the end. She was just one hair out of place.

She spotted it, the stray red lock. How dare it. She brushed it aside, tucking it back with its brothers. The world was symmetrical, perfect once again. And in time, so too would she.

She checked her scroll, two in the morning. She could at least do at least a bit more, then at least she'd have gotten in thirteen hours today instead of a measly ten yesterday. She had to be firm, diligent. She'd drill again and again until the results were what she expected of herself. She'd settle for nothing less.

A message from Ren, and Nora and… Jaune.

Her eyes waned. She wanted him. She wanted to go to him, so she could sleep. Forget everything, ignore the fire swelling deep inside her. To find solace in a simpler time when things were as perfect as they should have been. But nothing was the same anymore. Not the world, not Jaune… and not her. Pyrrha flipped the scroll over, erasing any lingering thoughts the message had brought on her.

And got back to work.

* * *

 **So it begins.**

 **Now I initially wanted to go into Jaune's semblance training a bit more, and in the coming chapters there will be. But training arcs can only be interesting for so long before it gets boring, the most exciting training has already happened and I don't think I could do better than that. So I won't try.**

 **Instead, plot!**

 **This is one chapter I really enjoyed seeing realized, especially with the Pyrrha and Weiss scenes. Got some big things planned for these two coming up in these next few chapters, so stay tuned!**

 **Anyway, I don't think there is anything to share beyond this. So thanks for reading and see ya in the next one.**

 **ISA**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_ _White Night, Black Knight_

* * *

Heat and smoke shot up her nose. The blast overtaking her cough and launching her off the ground. Myrtenaster had gone, a thousand miles out of reach. Still, Weiss scrambled, desperate for another chance. And were it not for a giant beast bearing down on her, she might have succeeded. "Unsightly." Winter's words were an arrow in the heart.

"You talk too much, sister." A white glyph cut between Weiss and her captor, giving her the chance to break free. She seized her weapon, a moment of relief when she felt it's handle again.

Her joy was short-lived, the Beowolf closed the distance, Weiss forced to step back. It's claws tore the air, Weiss ponytail mid flight as she weaved out of the way. Her teeth chattered when she was forced to guard - shockwaves rattled her bones, bearing a song that convinced her muscles to submit.

Wear and tear was the game, any blow Weiss couldn't dodge was a win for her opponent regardless of whether she blocked or not. Drops of sweat and chunks of aura were ripped out of her, and a swift backhand ensured she kissed the dirt. But to hope for a reprieve was to ask too much, and she was on her feet again just moments before she could be ripped in half.

She hunched over, letting go of a breath she didn't know she held. It was just a moment, a second, but it was all the time in the world for her foe. The world shifted from clear to dim as the Beowolf knocked her against a tree.

 _I can't summon like this!_ Weiss growled. _I need space!_

She jumped back, the Beowolf and its master had already anticipated it. With a grip on her ankle, it swung her back to the copen field, dirt and grass decorating once clean hair. "Get up, Weiss!" Winter commanded.

"I'm trying!" With a snarl, Weiss stabbed the ground, tapping into the sea deep inside. First darkness, a void - sudden light and the plains had vanished. Snow and ice - a man, the Knight, stood at the center between columns of glyphs. Perfect, now she just had -

 _ **Thoom!**_

The grass was becoming more familiar by the hour. But this time, her aura took the biggest blow, she could feel herself getting low. "Summoning while your opponent can still attack? You believe you have mastered the technique so well that you may forego common sense?"

"What else am I supposed to do!?" Weiss snapped, wishing that somehow anything she said would get to her. Unhinge her. Yet Winter stood unmoved, unaffected. Looked _down_ on her and mocked whatever progress Weiss felt she'd made. How was nothing she did good enough for her?

"Be smarter. Be quicker. You must make the transition from the glyph generation to the summoning phase seamless. Instant." Winter sent the Beowolf again, forcing Weiss to keep moving, "You cannot hope for your opponent to simply wait for you. Now again!"

With a huff, Weiss called on her aura again. If her opponent wouldn't give her any leeway, she'd make it herself. Arrows of white launched at the Beowolf, which took to the trees to escape its perimeter. Weiss kept it up, gauging the steady drop of her aura in conjunction with each attack. Once it was far enough away, Weiss's fingers placed her hand on the ground, aura firing from her veins into the grass sea. With a grunt, the ice brimmed to life, a huge wall to cut off the world before her.

But she could still hear the beast's howl. It was now or never.

"Come to me." Weiss stabbed the ground, the inner world returning. She reached, desperate for something to hold on to. She could feel it's armored skin, cold and smooth. A gigantic blade held by its side, waiting for a chance to serve. And even though she'd closed her eyes, she could feel the ground rumble beneath her, as if the beast was crawling up from the icy pits of hell. A great light shining through the Knight's visor, ghostly and ethereal as its form took solid shape. It rose from the ground, a thick armored hand was dug into the ground. All the purchase it needed to spring into the world.

Blonde. Blue. The song of a sword, insurmountable wall of the shield. The monster roared regardless of being surrounded by stronger foes. And Weiss remembered the terror that jump started her heart.

"Argh!" Weiss shrieked as her ice wall shattered, a might bellow at the reappearance of her enemy. She was forced to move, her partner sure get Weiss's legs to action. Her muscles burned with each clash, barely able to take more hits now. It got the blow it needed, shattering both her aura and her guard.

Hot breathing splashed her face as its teeth just barely missed. Weiss countered with haste, yet her opponent was all the faster. The girl wheezed as the air was shotgunned out of her. Eyes squeezed shut, she fell to her knees, clawing at her stomach for breath. The merciless beast was free to score her jaw, leaving her as no more than a messy heap in the grass.

Weiss's fist struck the ground. "Damn it!"

Despite hearing the footsteps, she couldn't stomach facing Winter. The woman stopped right before her, looking down as though a elephant to an ant. She her better. Smarter. Stronger. More talented and capable. Was that not the dream? For the perfection her sister so embodied? "This is getting tiresome." the woman huffed.

A chill ran up Weiss's spine, paradoxically igniting a hotter feeling as Winter pulled her up. "What did you say?"

"You are not in the proper mindset to practice this technique, that much is evident now. You're blocked. Deny it all you want, but it is clear to me that this is wall you cannot yet overcome."

"You're wrong, I can do this, let's try again." Weiss prepared to try the summon again, if not for Winter grabbing the edge of the blade.

"You are out of aura, and more importantly, out of patience," Winter helped her up, "Go and have lunch. Relax. We'll try again tomorrow."

"I can do it now! Please, just -

"Enough!" Winter shouted, spooking Weiss into hanging her head. Weiss shook where she stood, fists clenched so tightly they were sure to crack her fingernails. Amidst the rampant life of creatures in the forest, Weiss, by contrast, felt hollow. Dead. As if her very sense of being had been snatched away in an instant. "Stow your attitude. You will eat, you will rest and we will try again tomorrow. Am I understood?" With a bite of her lip, Weiss nodded. "Then go now. I will need time to recover from seeing your atrocious performance yet again."

Atrocious? _Atrocious!?_ How could she say that? She'd tried so hard. Slaved over every step from beginning to end, even when it battle she repeated it all, drilling so deeply into her brain that she should find it impossible to forget. Call on the aura, the summoner's emblem and infuse it with air, land, sea and space. Speak to the beast, command its power and draw it from the void. She was doing the best she could... so how could Winter disrespect her like this?

"Winter, I-I'm trying," Weiss tried and failed to hide the stutter, "the technique, its just too hard for me."

"No, it is not. The summon is the core of our powers, every other facet of your semblance is a an extension of this fundamental ability. _You_ are the cause of your failure, nothing else."

Weiss bit harder, nearly piercing the skin. No, she was wrong. It couldn't be her, it was that damn... then she sighed. What was the point anymore? For days they'd been drilling the summoning technique, walking through each process and labbing it for hours on end. Winter clearly didn't care if she tried, only if she succeeded. It was best not to say anything, just go back to her dorm and forget it all. Weiss mumbled.

"Care to repeat that?" Winter's eyes narrowed. She felt angry, huh? Funny, Weiss was feeling something very similar.

"I said, then why are you wasting your time!" Weiss head shot up, glaring bitterly at her elder, "I asked you to help me and so far all you've done is put me down! Must you throw it in my face how much better you are than me? Do you enjoy doing that to me?"

 _You aren't me. You're done, just accept it._ Weiss fought off the memory.

"Do not blame me for your insecurities, girl." Winter returned fire, "You asked me to be hard on you. Is it now too much for you?"

It wasn't. No, of course not. It just... Weiss wasn't sure how to put it. She was trying so hard, but every time... every single _goddamn_ time she felt she was getting close, Jaune would appear and screw it all up. Fire burned inside her, she wanted to grab something and break it. Burn it. Just destroy whatever she could get her hands on in the hope that it would save her from those feelings. She wasn't even allowed that it seemed.

"You know what? Maybe it is too much then. I'm just an insecure little brat, am I? Well fine, you no longer have to deal with me."

"Perhaps I won't then." Winter turned away, Weiss stomping off as her teeth grinded together.

Past the courtyard, through the halls, Weiss ignored anyone whose eye strayed. Who cared if they saw how pissed she was, they could gossip all they wanted, but Weiss would ignore it all. Her blind fury saw to her reaching the dorm quickly, slamming the door right behind her.

Good, no one was home.

Her first victim, the dresser. Organized makeup, brushes and books, tidy and clean as expected of a young heiress. With a snarl, Weiss threw them on the floor. It didn't make her feel better. Good, because she was far from done.

The next were her sheets, throwing them across the room - the anticlimactic flop didn't make her feel any stronger, it seemed not even her sheets could take her seriously. Face red, she turned to the closet and tossed her dresses out, wherever they flew, it didn't matter, all she needed was the space. The warzone clear, Weiss took a pillow and shut herself inside, light barely peeking through the horizontal slots.

Weiss's hugged the pillow to her chest, fighting to keep her feelings under control. What the hell did Winter expect her to do? Maybe she wanted her to quit, just give up competing in the tournament. Would that make her happy? Instead of having to waste her time helping her little sister? Well you know what? It was over, she no longer needed to get out of bed in the morning to help her. She'd just train alone. Or not at all, what was the point anymore?

...why?

Everyone else was seeing so much progress. Ruby came home sweaty and accomplished, her physique growing day by day. It was almost as if Yang forgot everything she'd gone through - no, rather that she was above it now, often reading and raring to get going. Whenever Weiss saw Arslan, she was always training. Her explosions rocking the entire world harder and harder. Even Cardin and others were toiling away, day in and day out. Evolving step by step.

Her herself? She was stagnant. Unevolved. Unchanged… weak. And it was that last word, which had become so synonymous with a certain someone that she couldn't fathom why the dynamic had switched on her. She recalled him so clearly even though she hadn't seen him in half a month. Why? Why did she remember everything he did in the arena so vividly?

Weiss's lip trembled, eyes squeezed shut as she buried her face in her pillow with the hope that it would somehow keep anything from leaking out. Jaune didn't know it, he likely never would, but he was tearing her apart. And as a result, everything else was falling apart too.

"Why?" She sobbed freely, "Why are you in my head?"

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Bare feet kicked at the air, ears hung low as if just waking up. Velvet couldn't hold back a yawn, even as she watched Yang and Jaune go at it outside.

The sun was settling over the horizon, leaving their world in warm orange glow. The day had been slow, a lot of the days recently had been, as if trying to force impatience on her. ]A part of her thought Jaune ready - a thought quickly killed as Jaune's semblance timed out, leaving him wide open. They were practicing with Dust today, though Jaune certainly had no knack for it, it was good to at least know how it worked.

Flame burst off Jaune's arm, its initial burst strong, yet its reach…

"Not good enough!" Yang punished his mistake, breaking through his projectile wall. The two skidded in the dirt, Yang's wall of fists discouraging Jaune from taking an advantage. A brief yellow spark and a twinkle in Yang's eyes, her fist stopping his attempt to use his semblance.

The weaknesses were becoming more apparent now. Slow start up, short run time, high cool down. High reward, even higher risk. Just when things were looking good for him...

Jaune tried the Dust again, a shot of fire, this time stronger and faster. But Yang was beyond his reach, she arched over its path, catching Jaune's jaw with her foot. Jaune, too stunned act, was knocked onto the floor with a guttural cough. _Aaand now he's getting his ass kicked._ Velvet shook her head. His reaction time was normally pretty consistent, to not catch Yang, who he was faster than? That didn't make sense. Sure, Yang normally won, but it was never so one-sided.

 _Unless he's thinking about something else._

Jaune kicked back up, fury in his eyes. Yet labored, unfocused. Yang said something, perhaps coaxing him to take a break - Jaune fervently shook his head, sword and shield at the ready. Yang sighed.

Velvet shook her head again. Jaune's pissy face somehow bittering an already sour was an untapped awkwardness in the air now, and Velvet didn't doubt she was a big cause of that. Things weren't bad, but the weren't the same either. She had, god forbid, considered that she'd been too harsh on Pyrrha?

But no, she'd just been to harsh on Pyrrha in front of _Jaune._

As if to insult her, no, to even acknowledge her faults, in Jaune eyes, was a mortal sin. And the very thought of that was left Velvet wanting to break something.

It would have been easy to believe he was in love with her, and yet it didn't seem like that. It was more like honor, dedication to a lord. He didn't realize it. There was no way he could have. Hell, maybe Pyrrha didn't even know it. But now Velvet and her pupil walked on thin ice with each other, and with a sigh, Velvet could only return to bobbing her foot.

 _At least Yang is picking up the slack._ The girl really had put in the work, at the risk of missing classes and at times outright skipping them. Yang was perhaps second only to her in how much time she gave to Jaune specifically for his training.

And that was good, the dork needed more friends like that. If only she could find one to knock some sense into him, but there was no deity that would be so merciful. Jaune missed a shot, and that was enough to floor him. Yang ran to help him up and the process repeated. Wait...

In a way it felt invasive, seeing it all happen through the window like a television. But they stared at each other, whatever conversation they were having completely lost on Velvet. Slow and deliberate, they probably didn't realize they were still in each other's arms. Yang leaning ever so slightly into him as Jaune laughed at something she said. The huge smile she had before stretched from ear to ear, and perhaps it was the heat or the sweat on her face tricking Velvet - but she could swear her cheeks tinted a bit red.

Knowing Jaune, the whole interaction probably went over his head. Perhaps for Yang too. It didn't seem like a thing they were aware of, nor had Velvet seen any evidence of it but well, perhaps that just meant Yang was often here when she wasn't. Strange, Velvet had to wonder if the two would come so far together if Pyrrha hadn't cut Jaune off.

Jaune came back inside, and briefly overhearing, Yang said she'd be returning home. The two were stuck there for a moment and it looked like Yang was waiting for something. Waiting for Jaune to do something. Their joint hands hung off the fingers, yet to commit. It didn't seem like Jaune was trying though, eyes darting as if something was messing with his head. "Thanks again… yeah, good night."

Velvet's screams could be heard only in her own head. A pang pity stung at her heart for Yang, who visibly drooped. "Yeah... night."

Jaune sighed with defeat when he closed the door behind. A deer in the headlights as he caught Velvet glaring at him from across the room. "What?"

"Oh its nothing," Velvet said airily as she got to her feet. She looked under the couch, nope not there. By the windowsill? Doubtful, but Velvet tried anyway. Well darn, it wasn't there either.

"Looking for something?"

"Yes, a good reason to shove my foot up your ass!" Velvet rounded on him, "Let's not pretend something wasn't happening between you two. Why didn't you do something?"

"Like what, huh?"

"There is this neat trick, probably never heard of it." Velvet gestured to her mouth, "You take these things, called your lips. And you smooch them against someone else's. Then they smooch back, then you smooch back and viola, you're married."

Jaune rolled his eyes, walking off. Damn that boy and his sass. "It's not like that. Besides, I can't really focus on Yang right now."

"You were certainly focusing on her out there." Velvet said, but Jaune didn't respond. And Velvet resigned to the conversation not going anywhere. "Look, I'm not saying it has to be Yang, but why not? You spend all this time working, you don't try to have fun and enjoy yourself. Take the day off tomorrow, hang out with Yang, I bet she wants that too."

"I have enough girl problems, okay? Get off my back," Then he sighed, rife with guilt, "Vel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I… I'm just focused on the tournament. I can have a love life later, I can't put the tournament on hold."

"But..." She sighed and nodded, "Okay, fair enough. I get it."

They were silent for a moment, it wasn't long before Jaune spoke again. "I'm gonna talk to her."

Velvet feared the worst. "Pyrrha."

Jaune nodded. "I'll keep in mind what you said, but I still think she's just going through something. I'll be fine, okay? I'll just try looking for her tomorrow, if I can't find her. Then I'll leave her alone until the tournament ends. Okay?"

Velvet grumbled. "Why ask for my okay? I'm sure you'd go ahead and do it anyway. What's the point of having a trainer if you can't listen?"

She thought back to Yang, the look of dejection. And if Jaune's sigh afterward was any indication, she was sure he wasn't happy to leave it there either. "You could be hanging out with a girl that likes you tomorrow - go to a bar or movie. And all you want to do is throw yourself into a tidal wave. Makes no damn sense."

In all honesty, that was not the last thing she meant to say. And unfortunately for her, it was not lost on Jaune. His frown was final. "Pyrrha is more important, but I don't expect you to agree so whatever."

"Yeah, whatever." Velvet crossed her arms, ignoring Jaune's footsteps as he went to his room. She stared at him longingly, wanting so much to go in and apologize. And yet knowing her heart would not be in it. He'd get no soft hand from her, that was Pyrrha's way, not hers. He wanted to see for himself? She'd not stand in his way.

She only hoped that was right choice.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

Groggy eyes opened, the dorm was dark now. Night had long since settled, only a faint moonlight peeking in. When had she fallen asleep? Another sharp rap at the door drew Weiss to it - couldn't be her teammates, and she doubted JNPR needed anything from them at this hour.

"It's me, let me in."

A low growl, Weiss clutched her pillow tighter. If Winter thought she would open up to another scolding, then she had another thing coming. Knocking was nothing compared to Yang's snores.

"Open up, Weiss. Don't be childish."

Hmph, childish it was then. Either way, she still wouldn't be getting her attention. Weiss kept reminding herself, letting a minute pass as Winter knocked again and again. Somehow they grew louder, more intent, and Weiss threw the pillow over her head to kill the noise. With a hum in the throat, she tuned out the sound, moments passing by in slow, dark increments as Weiss hoped for her sister to disappear. And then she stopped and listened.

 _"Please_ , Weiss."

Please? She didn't normally say that. Heck, it never seemed like a word Winter even knew. Before she knew it, she was at the door, her hand hesitating on the knob. "What?" She said with heat.

"Can you open the door? I'd rather we spoke privately."

"Right well, I didn't get to be humiliated privately. Not so fun on the receiving end, is it?"

"Weiss."

"No. Say what you wish to say or leave me alone. I'd rather not embarrass you again."

Weiss heard Winter take a breath. It reminded her of herself, when she took a moment to settle her anger. Good, maybe now she knew what it felt like. "I didn't mean it like that, I… that was wrong of me. I went too far."

There was a pause between them, a kind of silence that Weiss didn't think they'd had before. Sure, they'd fought plenty of times in the past... but Weiss could only remember ever being wrong in those situations. Winter was right. She was always right. What could she possibly believe if she'd spent all those years knowing that Winter would have the right answers?

"My superior officers always warn me of that," Winter admitted with a chuckle, "A sharp tongue is double-edged, they say. Took me a while to learn what it meant, and even then, its hard to kill a habit. Guess I'm more like father than I want to accept."

 _Cuz I know your father. And that's all I need to know._ Weiss pursed her lips.

"But it wasn't my intention to hurt you, nor to put myself higher than you. I'd never. Why would you believe I would?"

Weiss opened the door, meeting her sister's waning eyes. This time when she looked down at her, it was with anger or frustration. But a rare side of Winter, one not even she saw much of. And in seeing that openness, that vulnerability, Weiss didn't feel any stronger, no better for dredging up her sister's guilt. Instead it softened her heart and she spoke before she could stop herself.

"Weiss, if I seem perfect, then I'm sorry I left that impression on you. I'm far from it, I make mistakes. Perhaps more than most. But I would _never_ try to tear you down or rip your dreams away from you. Understand?"

Weiss couldn't help but recall Jaune again for this. As rarely as she'd actually said it, was this not exactly what Yang was talking about? She'd claimed it was different... but it really wasn't, was it?

"I'm exactly like father," Weiss chuckled sadly, "I never respected Jaune. I was sure he was just a thorn in my side, a failure that would be gone before I noticed." She shook her head, "Now look at him, bathing in the spotlight. No birthright, no talent… and yet everyone is looking at him, cheering for him. He's growing and everyone is supporting who he is. Who I thought would just be a failure and a weakling, ha, look at him now: walking on clouds."

Weiss clutched at her heart. "He won't get out of my head, I hate it. I hate how much he's set himself apart from everyone else. He's a man of his own. Not tied to anything, judged by nothing other than his own actions. Everyone is seeing him for who he is. Who am I, who is anyone, compared to him? I can't shine like he does."

It was so discouraging, watching as everyone fawned over him. To see him appreciated for what she'd always fought for so badly. Where else could her anger go, when he'd essentially stolen the freedom she wanted from her family's shadow, right from under her? The tournament was supposed to be her chance to change that, to set an image for herself that people could remember.

Instead she was standing back, everyone was. Sidelined as they made way for the one walking the red carpet. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Weiss..." Winter pulled her in with a hug, "Your only goal should be to grow and improve yourself. That's all that should matter. Why does it matter what other people think?"

At first she thought it personal, just wanting to prove herself as one of the best if not the best. Then she thought about the company, the future of what she'd inherit. She could set a better image for the woman that would eventually supply the world's power, and people would be able to find faith in her and as a result her company. Her grandfather's dream would be revived. "I don't know anymore."

"You're lucky, you know?," Winter said, "Not many people are blessed to have someone they wish to defeat with all their heart. That boy pushes you harder than I've ever seen. It gets your heart racing, doesn't it? It's what motivates you to keep going, right?"

"No..." Weiss sighed, "Yes."

Winter cupped her face, lifting to make her look into her eyes. "I want you to be as strong as you can be. You are not just a Schnee, you are Weiss. No one can take that away from you. Don't bind yourself to the option of others, and don't let what they think ground you. How can you hope to chase the flock if you don't learn to fly?"

Weiss wanted the answer. She wanted Winter to give it to her, but felt it in her heart that even she didn't know it. "We'll keep working at it, from dawn to dusk, as long as it takes. You can do it. Please forgive your foolish older sister, please."

Weiss nodded vehemently, holding her tightly. As small as she felt with her cheek against Winter's breast, it was the warmth that reminded her of easier times. At the very least, in the moment she didn't need to be better than anyone. It was enough to have Winter hold her close again. It could have lasted forever, she wanted it to, but they jumped apart quickly when she caught lilac eyes on them.

Yang's eyebrows rose. "Wow, suddenly my night doesn't seem so dramatic. What happened?"

"Family stuff," Weiss said, clearing her eyes as she let Winter go. "You?"

"Missed opportunity," Yang shrugged, "Eh, I'll be fine. I guess. See ya in there."

And then Yang was gone, Weiss sparing Winter another glance. "Tomorrow?"

Winter nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll take it slowly, okay? Build it from the ground up, we still have over two weeks."

"I will settle for nothing less than mastering it.""

"Ambitious." Winter grinned, "Don't expect me to be any less strict."

"I'd have to be the one to scold you if you did that," Weiss yawned, "If you'll excuse me, I shall get some sleep."

"Wait," Winter paused, looking around as if trying to ensure there are no spies. "Can your teammate hear us?"

Weiss peeked at Yang, who had thrown herself onto Blake's bed. "I don't think so."

"Right well," She coughed in her fist, "I… I know I don't say this much… but I love you. And no matter how hard I am on you, I do it out of that, alright?

"AWWW!" Yang went from inside.

"Winter!" Weiss shrieked, glaring between her and Yang, mouthing the words back, "Okay, I love you too, good night." She urged Winter down the hall, rushing back inside to punish the eavesdropper. "Shut up, Yang!"

She still couldn't help but preen a little.

* * *

Weiss took a breath.

She couldn't just wait for tomorrow. Maybe tonight would bear no fruit, but she'd be damned if she didn't try. Winter would definitely scold her for it, and what a way to annoy her after they'd just talked things out…

But Jaune was only getting stronger. She couldn't afford to lose pace with him. She stabbed the ground, the cold universe coming back to mind. The knight awaited and Weiss reached out to catch him. Something blocked the flow, the sudden ejection forcing Weiss to her knees.

"Ugh." Weiss fell out of the spell, wanting to stomp on the ground. She instead took a breath.

He was in her head, she knew that. If it couldn't be changed, it couldn't be moved. What was she to do?

Confront it.

 _You regret it, don't you?_

How could she have known it would end up like this? The question was self-defeating, as if to say that the possibility simply wasn't there. And yet, as Weiss recalled every instance she saw Jaune fight, it laid the bricks of a foundation she'd totally missed. No, ignored.

Their battle in round two came back to her, lightning and ice clashing in her ethereal world as she pushed on through the blizzard. The feeling then, of knowing what he was capable of and yet unwilling to acknowledge it, it was what led to her downfall then, wasn't it?

 _You're afraid of him._

Why shouldn't she be? In no time, Jaune had cemented himself as a threat truer than Pyrrha Nikos herself. And for the life of her, Weiss couldn't understand why. It wasn't because of skill or talent, Jaune had none of it, and yet Weiss hungered to defeat him more than she had anyone else. Why was that? Why did the torch she carried for him burn so hot?

It was almost a vague memory now, and all Weiss recalled was the feeling. The immersion of being lost in a fight with him, and how much she craved for it again. When Yang fought Jaune, it felt like she'd escaped somewhere else. Their fight became something greater than just a clash of fists.

 _You envy him._

She wanted that too. The people to acknowledge her. To distinguish her from her father's company as not just some spoiled rich girl who got into Beacon through money. She could be great too, she could be amazing - she always tried to be. Why strive for anything other than to be the best she could be?

 _"You think you beat me? Don't get so full of yourself!"_

Those words…

They were forever burned into her mind, ensuring her that nothing would ever be the same again, no matter what she did. He was out there, training as hard as everyone else. And when that arena opened up, he would settle for nothing less than victory. Victory at her expense. Could she meet that challenge? That was the question she was too afraid to ask herself.

"You can." Weiss declared, " _I_ can. I will reach him, I will _not_ fall behind."

The blizzard cleared, a realm of white and something tall stood in the distance. But rather than give chase, Weiss waited. Her hand beckoned out, as if a lady whose hand was to be taken by a loyal guard. Her aura bended, fluttering around her body as a calm snow…

In the rush of energy, the creature's steps went unheard and unseen, eyes closed to keep focused. But she could feel it getting closer, as if two invisible strings were linked between them and drawing them together. That string grew stronger and thicker as time stopped around them.

The threat of her enemy, a sword and shield and dangerous blue eyes. But Weiss pushed him back. He persisted, and yet against Weiss's will, he was a withering image, now fading behind a veil of snow. The armor passed through it, discarding her foe forever.

And there it was.

She didn't remember a light being here once, pale and luminous as it cast itself on the world. From the deep abyss of sky, it arrived, the snow melted away, replaced with a moonlit night. Weiss let herself smile a little, reaching out to touch its hand. And she could feel it, big, strong, inviting and... warm?

Weiss opened her eyes.

The night had not changed, everything was still and quiet just like it was before. But now, something stood above her. She couldn't fathom words, eyes like saucers as if what she was seeing was beyond comprehension. Her mouth gaped, warring between the rush of happiness that had quickly been outdone by something else. And only then did she realize just how immediately tired she was.

Weiss blacked out.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Pyrrha."

Hardly down the hall from her dorm, the girl stopped in her tracks, turning to face an old friend. Arslan stood before her, haired tied back. "Haven't been showing up to class," she said, "I've been looking for you."

"You're the one who's been leaving it at my dorm then? You have my thanks." Pyrrha tried to move past her, only for Arslan to follow her.

"Yeah, only you kind of weren't there. You've been hard to track down these past few days."

Pyrrha said nothing to that. Which Arslan expected but, not quite like this. The night had gone late hours ago, the halls dead and empty. How many times had she imagined this scenario? How it would end? Hugs or tears? She eventually settled on not knowing, and even now couldn't gauge exactly where the conversation would go.

"How have you been, Pyrrha?"

"Fine."

Curt and dry, she wasn't trying to give any answers. Arslan tried again. "It's just, your friends have seen saying they're worried. Nora told me they stay up late just to make sure you come back."

"They've nothing to worry about," Pyrrha answered, rubbing her eyes, "It's not like I'm running away - I have to train, I'm sure you'd understand."

 _But not sleep?_ Arslan wanted to say, the dark circles under Pyrrha's eyes so clear it was almost like a second set of eyes. Her hair looked like an _attempt_ at a hairstyle, a messy bun with loose strands falling in front and around her face. It even looked like she tried to cut her bangs, as they now fell unevenly. Almost as if someone had shattered her face in a mirror. Was she even taking care of herself?

"I've wanted to talk to you, clear the air, you know?" Arslan said, a small shrug as she hedged a nervous grin, "Although, I'm not even sure where I'd start."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, almost completely aware now. There was something wanting in her look, the way she stepped forward as if to urge Arslan to go on. But before Arslan could open her mouth, it retracted, she stepped back. Returned to what once had been. "I do not think that's possible."

"What?"

"You heard me, it's not possible. We aren't friends anymore, plain and simple. What else needs to be said?"

"I know, I didn't regret it then. I don't even regret it now, but things change. People change."

Pyrrha seemed at a loss for a moment. Looking at a weapon in her hand, a strange looking thing. It looked a lot like Akouo, about as slender, only longer and completely black. "No, they cant." She said, " _I_ can't."

"You can, you have," Arslan stepped closer, swallowing a bit of hurt as Pyrrha stepped back again. But she resisted the urge to give chase, fighting to find the right words to say. "Everyone makes mistakes. We were kids, and maybe you had some problems of your own that I didn't know about. It doesn't excuse it but... I _get_ it, Pyrrha."

A deep frown when her eyes closed, recalling every fight she had with her team. Every bit of drama caused because she couldn't, or refused, to control herself. It was so addictingly easy to just lash out, consequences be damned. Looking back now, she wanted to hit that stubborn girl. Tell her that that her anger would not lead her anywhere.

"I obsessed over you. I wanted to beat you just so I could repay you for everything you did. I thought that if I did, I'd finally feel better. That once I beat you, I could finally move on and feel good about myself. Do you know how lonely it is to live in the past? I can't even blame you for that, I _chose_ to be there. I ignored everything Nad said, I thought that the only way for me to feel better was to hurt you somehow."

Another step closer, this time Pyrrha didn't move. "You're not fine, you look like you can barely stay awake. I should be happy, I should be glad to see you in pain but... I can't. There's no satisfaction in it, just emptiness. Please don't make the same mistake I did."

"I am not making the same mistake," Pyrrha denied, "I know who I am, what I am. I don't need to change anything because destiny is not mine to write. I merely dry the ink."

"You're wrong, Pyrrha. People get to choose." Arslan stormed up, she'd yet to touch Pyrrha but their eyes were only a slight distance apart. And she saw the little girl again, who'd helped her up when they first met. Who helped her believe she could be more than she ever was. Arslan pointed at herself. "Not just anger," then at Pyrrha, "Not just winning. _We_ decide who were are."

The darker memories. The insults, the pushing and prodding. They made her grind her teeth and ignited old haunts. No. It was over. It was time to move past it. For herself. For her team.

"I want to move on, okay? That has to be what you want too."

Her expression softened. "It doesn't matter what I want, I have a purpose that I must fulfill. You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to! Why the hell does this destiny shit matter so much? Why throw away everything for something so stupid?"

"Go back to Nadir and the others. You can have them, they liked you more than me anyway. I'm sure Jaune will too, he'll get over trying to speak to me."

"This doesn't have anything to do with him. This about you and me. We can fix things, maybe we won't be friends like we used to be but there could be _something._ Anything other than just anger." Arslan shook her head, grimacing at past mistakes, "I don't want to be angry anymore."

And for a moment, she hedged on what Pyrrha would say. Hoping she chose something better than her lonely pursuit - if only it could've been that simple. "I'm glad for you Arslan, really. You look better. Happier. That's all I ever wanted for you."

Her frown returned. "But things haven't changed for me. Nor will they. I'm glad you found your path, please leave me to walk mine."

"And watch you destroy yourself? You really think I'll just stand by?"

"I'm asking you to," Pyrrha repeated, raising her shield and spear to show her, "This is who I am, _this_ will always be who I am. There is nothing else for me."

Arslan fervently shook her head, discarding everything her old friend said. "That can't be it. There has to be more than that, Pyrrha."

"There isn't. I don't care about anything else. Not anymore."

Arslan could only stare as she walked away, something boiled in her throat. "Not even your partner?" A soft click of her heel and Pyrrha had stopped. It was the only sound to linger in a space absent of it. A warning bell went off in Arslan's head, but it went ignored. "Your teammates told me you've been ignoring him. But you don't care, right? Just because you have to win?"

"It's not like that."

"What about how he feels? What about how all your other friends feel? Or do none of them matter compared to a damn trophy?" Arslan couldn't fathom the idea of backing down. Whatever fuse Pyrrha was on, it was lit now. Maybe she could get through to her, she couldn't back away without helping her. "I don't even know him that well, but anyone could see how much he cares about you. Why push him away when he could help you?"

"I don't need help. I have _never_ needed help."

"Everyone needs help, Pyrrha. No one is invincible. Not even you."

Silence.

Arslan couldn't even hear the outside, or the hum of the air conditioning. It became all the colder in the hallway, and for some reason it felt like the lights were dimming. Wait... they were. They flickered rampantly, the metal cases bending and twisting to leave and low screech to fill the gap of quiet.

"I _am_ invincible. I am the strongest, I _must_ be the strongest. There is nothing else!" Pyrrha shouted, the lights finally coming back to normal. She turned, and Arslan almost couldn't believe what she was looking at.

A woman who had been sinned against, her very existence and reason being called into question. Her eyes narrowed, demonic greens stabbing her heart to death. And when her teeth bared, Arslan couldn't think of anything other than a monster. A Grimm. "And when this tournament is over, you will all know it."

Arslan's fist tightened. "I'm not in it for you anymore, if you beat me, whatever. I don't care. You should worry more about your partner."

"You don't know him."

"Or maybe its you that doesn't know him," Arslan let go of restraint, "I wonder how he feels, how long does he stay up hoping for you to respond? How long does he look for you and worry when he can't find you? And you just go about your day like he doesn't even matter."

"Shut up."

"What's he going to think when he finds at you are nothing but a two-faced liar? That you've been stringing him along like this just to satisfy your own ego? Is this part of your fucking path?"

"I'm warning you..."

"What are you being such a coward for, huh? Tell him how you really feel!" Arslan roared, the anger felt so rare now that it festered, it burned hotter than ever, "Tell him how much you never cared, tell him how little he matters to you. He gave you everything, and you turn around and just let him chase after you? Are you that cruel!?"

"You don't know how I feel!"

"Hiding then, is it? Fine, I'll tell him myself!"

And Arslan would have done just that. Found out wherever he was from his teammates and tell him then, if Pyrrha was that much of a coward, then she wouldn't let Jaune waste his worries on her.

She didn't expect to hit the wall.

Arslan yelped, and in the moment she remembered the rattle of her bones against lockers. She slumped down, much like the little girl who curled in on herself. Cowering before… before...

She looked up at Pyrrha, lost for words. Pyrrha's glare was just as it had been. Condemning and dominant. For a moment there was a hint of something, yet it was fleeting, gone behind the armor of Pyrrha Nikos. No... the Invincible Girl.

"The ink is dry, Arslan. Nothing changes."

And then it hit her. Like her younger self, she wanted to curl up and cry. An overwhelming series of emotion that Arslan wasn't ready for. She tried to remember Nadir's advice, to be calm, to let it go and move on. It didn't matter, no matter how much it hurt… and then sadness, regret, hope dying in a fire. All of them took only a moment to process and let go.

Rage was a little harder.

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **And yet another chapter I'm not proud of. This one took me a while for like no real reason. I just really slacked off.**

 **Either way, I'm proud to say the seeds of setup ends here. Things come to a head in the next chapter, which is one I'm really excited for, we are pushing this plot forward and wasting no time.**

 **I honestly hate harping on Pyrrha, it feels like I'm just bashing her at times. So I always feel guilty. But then I remember I do much the same with other characters in my other fics so I must stick to my guns.**

 **Weiss finds success after learning to accept how she feels, Jaune has earned himself a new rival. Jaune chooses Pyrrha over his own joy, its time to talk things out, but is it perhaps too late? Arslan reaches for Pyrrha, and Pyrrha pushes away… literally. But this time Arslan is older, stronger. The straw has broken the camel's back and things won't be the same again.**

 **Oh boy, I'm so excited for the next chapter and I feel kinda bad for not being able to give the biggest moment to y'all yet. But rest assured, i will try to make the next chapter the best one I can. Your wait will surely be worth it, and with luck, you guys won't be waiting for long.**

 **So until next time!**

 **ISA**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 -** Le Chant de Pyrrha

* * *

"The fallout this incident could have the populace's confidence in the Huntsman institutions is at stake here, ma'am. I'm sure you understand the importance of this."

It made sense… sort of. A skeptic eyebrow rose, and Anne drank her tea to give her time to think. The man certainly seemed like a representative of the academies, and yet the situation itself felt so much smaller than him by comparison. How could public opinion be at stake with this? Why go out of their way for something so, as much as she loathed admitting it, unimportant to them? "Forgive me, it's just hard to believe that you'd take a situation like my daughter's so seriously, if that makes sense."

A smile, one that clearly was not suited for his face. "I understand. But please know, that we do not take these issues lightly. There is a reason harassment and bullying is quite rare in the Huntsman schools - we have dedicated teachers and staff ready to nip these things in the bud."

"Nip them in the bud, hmm?" Anne hummed with a glare, "I guess you just skipped over my daughter then?"

The smile fell, his more natural expression returned. "Dedicated, we are. But not infallible. We are only human, ma'am."

"And my daughter is only a girl. She has self-confidence issues as it is but that Pyrrha girl only made it worse."

"We don't want to undermine its effect on your family, or the importance these matters take in regards to our educational system. Rather, we do not want your daughter to become a victim of circumstance. Reputation is fickle. If spread, her business will become everyone else's. And it will only draw more kids who will do worse things to her. I'm sure you don't want that."

An immediate fear. Worse than it was already? Anne didn't think she could even fathom that. "Look, it not we planned to just go around telling our neighbors, we just want our daughter to be safe."

"And we can promise you that from now on, steps are being taken with Pyrrha Nikos and her family," The man took a sheet of paper out from his suitcase, "However, we can't afford to be lax on your end. As an apology for not protecting your daughter, my superiors have approved this as compensation per your signing."

"Compensation?" Anne looked over the paper.

And dropped her tea.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Oh no..."

The first drop. A dredge of forewarning. Where the sky had been clear and blue just minutes ago, now the clouds conglomerated, casting gray upon the world. Velvet looked at her pupil, who trained hard not far away, then at Coco, whose usual charming smirk had yet to make an appearance. And somehow, even if Coco hadn't said anything, that alone would have told Velvet something was wrong.

"It happened last night, really fucked up the hallway," Coco said, "I got there late, and by then Jaune's team and RWBY had pulled them apart. Then the teachers came and, well that's all she wrote."

Velvet's hard pounded in her chest, the whole scenario playing out in her head. It was just so sudden. Arslan, okay, she could see that at least. But Pyrrha? Engaging in such open conflict? They both had to be smarter than fighting like that so late at night. Not even in the training room either. It reeked of spontaneity. Like someone had struck a match against the box and let the whole thing burn.

"God damn it." Velvet covered her mouth.

"We have to tell him."

"I know, I'm just glad he didn't go there that night. I'm surprised no one called him yet."

"Blame me for that. I asked them to let me bring him."

"Bring him?"

"An intervention, everyone wants to know why it happened. Jaune should be there."

Then it was inevitable. Shit.

"Whats going on?" Jaune said, sweat running down his face as he looked between them with confusion.

Velvet looked at him, wishing it could be different. That she could just not say anything. But with a deep breath, she began.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

An impatient finger tapped her arm. Or well, impatience was part of it, but perhaps not the whole reason. Weiss felt like she wasn't even there, rather than say anything herself, she watched as the others tried to make sense of the situation. They sat in the cafeteria, where thankfully it was empty, and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Ruby looked back and forth between each party, Ren and Nora divided from Yang and Blake as the conversation went on. Yang's eyes burned red as they recounting how it all went down. Such odd timing, to have been a ghost for weeks, and the rare instance they caught her, she got into a fight? At the very least, Arslan's attitude was well known. Weiss could believe that she was the instigator.

 _But was she?_

Weiss's frown deepened. It was too convenient an answer. Arslan picks a fight after just so happening to come across Pyrrha, who the latter's closest friends had a hard time tracking down? What was there to fight about if Pyrrha wasn't around to give anyone a reason? It didn't even seem like they knew each other beyond surface level, as far as she knew.

She recalled catching the tail end of the brawl, wherein Arslan struggled against Yang's grip while Ren and Nora respectively restrained Pyrrha. Smoke in the air, fire licking the ceiling and walls, rampant shouts and screams from the warring parties. Loads of onlookers had gathered and soon enough, the staff came marching.

"So where's Arslan?" asked Ruby.

"On her way, I'm supposing," Ren answered, "Pyrrha told us when she came back that she was let off. I guess the teachers figured Arslan started it."

Weiss wasn't so sure about that. Sure, it made sense, Arslan had a history of being antagonistic. But Pyrrha was the anomaly, the one factor that didn't quite fit anywhere. And that alone made it possible that the role she played could have been anything. The group turned when Nadir and Arslan arrived, and while she was sure everyone had something to say, Yang was the one to jump the gun. "The fuck is your problem?"

Ruby was quick to get between them. "Yang, before you -

"No, fuck that!" The blonde spat fire, "I want answers. Now!"

Surprisingly, Arslan didn't seem antagonized. Letting out a sigh as if resigned, defeated. Whatever she had to say was being mulled over in her head that, for the life of her, Weiss couldn't get a read on. She found a seat away from the others, letting her partner take the stage. "Look, we aren't any happier about this than you are... where's Jaune?"

"On his way," Yang had yet to remove her eyes from Arslan, "Mind explaining your side of the story?"

"I think we should wait for Jaune to get here," Arslan curtly replied, exchanging a look with Nadir. "There's... a lot to unpack," She then chuckled, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe it herself. "I guess this was a long time coming."

"A long time coming?" Weiss interjected, "Forgive me, but this seemed to come completely out of nowhere."

"It might be easier to explain if it was."

White sparks, he skidded into existence, Weiss didn't even remember hearing the doors open. Velvet and Coco followed close behind, and when his aura powered down, narrowed eyes took everyone's attention. "Where's Pyrrha?"

"Jaune - " Nadir started.

"I don't want to hear it. Tell me where she is."

"... I had Bolin and Reese wait with her in an empty classroom, room 304 - Jaune!"

He'd stormed off, Nadir rushing to stop him. Someone beat him to it. Arslan's grip rooting him by the wrist, Jaune stopped, but didn't bother to face her. "Let go."

"You need to hear what we have to say." Arslan said.

"I don't have time for it."

"Please."

There was something unspoken, and only then did Jaune face her. Hesitance, the pure conflict on his face left a chilling feeling in the air. The chaffing cold of winter in the middle of summer, the progressively darkening world outside seemed to put them on a timer towards something. With a final look at Velvet, who nodded, Jaune huffed and snatched his arm away.

And suddenly it was judge and jury. Nadir spoke for Arslan against an attentive court, and a clock above ticked violently with each passing second. And with a breath, which silenced everything in conjunction with the light drizzle outside, the trial began. "When we heard about what happened, even we weren't sure what to think. Apparently neither were the teachers, Pyrrha was let off while Arslan has detention for two days."

"Not disqualified? You should count yourself lucky," Yang said, "So you started it then?"

"I didn't." Arslan didn't yell, didn't argue. No, it was a statement, so blunt as deny any who challenged it. She then found Jaune's eyes, something wanting between the two. "I'll take the blame for continuing it, I lost control and I'm sorry. But I didn't start it, I swear."

What Jaune returned was not at all what Weiss expected. A vehement defense, sound reason to believe that Arslan was lying. But he didn't, rather it looked like he was fighting to _choose_ what to believe. He wanted to believe Arslan, he knew that he should… yet there was chain, a handcuff that bound him to emotional duty, preventing him from accepting it. "Pyrrha wouldn't..." he feebly whispered.

"I think its time to get the truth out," Nadir said, nodding at Arslan, "There isn't an easy way to say it, but... Pyrrha used to bully Arslan."

The clock struck hard, its hand a deadly omen upon a land that had long since gone dark. Expressions varied amongst them, confusion, shock, disbelief. Herself, she didn't know _what_ to feel. The very sound of it was so out of left field that there was no way Nadir should think anyone would believe him. So why? Why say it if it was so obviously untrue?

"Is this a fucking joke to you?" Yang hissed.

"I wish it were. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I was there when it happened. Reese and Bolin too."

"Convenient that all of you are Arslan's teammates."

"I know what it looks like, but its the truth. We all went to Sanctum together. For a time, Arslan and Pyrrha were as close as could be... and then one day, Pyrrha was pushing Arslan in the halls and calling her names. It went on for months."

Weiss tried to make sense of it. From what she'd seen, there had always been some kind of tension between Arslan and Pyrrha. Especially when it came to sparring matches. Arslan would always fight Pyrrha harder than she would anyone else - competitiveness, Weiss assumed. A reasonable possibility. Yet the bullying… that would explain a _lot_ more.

"Say we believed you," Weiss said, " Pyrrha is famous worldwide, there is hardly anything people don't know about her. So why has this never reached the public eye?"

Arslan's eyes lowered as she took the fore. "My family was poor. We lived in the slums, bad neighborhood, gangs and shootings and all that. I got into Signal on recommendation, and by that time, Pyrrha was already receiving sponsorships and support from organizations, agents and tournaments. I remember she used to tell me about them."

She let out a breath. "When the bullying started, I tried to tell the teachers. But none of them believed me, or claimed they didn't see it. Especially the Headmaster."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? If you raised the most famous prodigy in the world, wouldn't you try to prevent anything controversial from staining their career? Anything bad about her immediately gets reflected back on them. I guess they just couldn't risk it. And if they didn't have the means, then Pyrrha's agents definitely did."

"Did Pyrrha know about this?" asked Ruby.

"I don't think so, she never mentioned it," Nadir said, "But its not like she even needed to, it wouldn't have changed the problem at hand. Eventually, it just got out of control, and the teachers finally called her parents, next day, Pyrrha's apologizing to Arslan's family. We never talked to Pyrrha after that. Next thing I know, Arslan is moving into a nicer home, coming into class with better clothes..."

Weiss grimaced. A backdoor bribe. That certainly made sense, none of Pyrrha's agents or principal would want this behavior of hers to ruin her reputation and by extension, their own. So Arslan's family was paid off to keep mum about it. "My mother told me the truth a few years later, she even has a copy of the contract still," Arslan said, "But everything just kind of moved on from there. Pyrrha and I never spoke again, and after Sanctum, that was kind of it."

"So that's what the fight was about?" Blake asked, "What's the point if everything was, at least somewhat, resolved?"

"I tried to talk to her. She's been running herself ragged, and I felt it was time to let things go. I'd stayed hating her for too long, but she just wouldn't _listen_ to me." Arslan crossed her arms, though that didn't hide the quiver in her hands, "Pyrrha believes she has to win. That its her destiny, if you can believe that. She was good at everything, she succeeded at everything - so the teachers, classmates and everyone else in town were always praising her. That's why she's been vanishing so much, she's been training for the tournament."

"She ran off and worried everyone just to train? How much sense does that make?" Weiss stepped in, "Besides, she has the best chance of winning. She's proven herself countless times against us all, why overwork herself if she can near guarantee her victory?"

"Because of Jaune."

Everyone looked at him, Jaune stunned. The spotlight was on him, and it dawned on Weiss completely. For the first time since they'd started, Ren spoke. "Jaune, it would explain a lot. Why she's been ignoring your calls. Why she refuses to see you. It adds up."

Betrayal, it was painted painfully on Jaune's face. "What, she's intimidated by me? Ren, you can't tell me you buy any of this..."

"I truly wish I didn't."

Jaune's eyes were narrowed with fury, looking about everyone. "Why would Pyrrha do any of this? None of this makes sense!"

It made perfect sense, Weiss was sure he just didn't want to believe it. Everything was being explained where before they'd barely had a clue. It should have been ridiculous, inconceivable. How could the world's most perfect girl ever be involved in something like this? And there, right in the middle of that thought, was the trap that likely everyone else overlooked until now. No one was perfect. Not even Pyrrha.

"I'm done here. I want to hear it from her." Jaune stormed off, Velvet quickly stopping him.

"Wait, we're coming with you."

"No, I want to talk to her alone."

Miffed, Velvet tried again. "How will you know she's telling the truth?"

"I'll just know!" Jaune rounded on his friend and mentor, teeth bared like a tiger on the precipice of attacking. "You don't know her like I do."

"You aren't the only who deserves to hear what she says. We should all be there to corroborate her story."

"Right, and that's why you excluded her from this meeting, right? So you could slander her and not give her a chance to defend herself?"

"What is there to defend!? You are so caught up, like a whipped dog! Why are you so adamant about believing she is so perfect!?"

Weiss's heart rattled, darting between the fire exchanged between the two. They'd fought about this before, that much was clear. The pot had been simmering, but now it was overflowing. Ruby was the next to step up, barely flinching when Jaune's rage filled eyes found hers. "Jaune," she said, "Let us come with you, we all want to find out the truth."

"That's why you should let me talk to her alone. I can get the truth out of her." Jaune let out a breath, "I stood here and listened to you all say things about Pyrrha that I never knew. I don't want to believe it, but I have to consider the possibility."

"You have a right to the answers, I know. But please, just let me have a few minutes with her. Listen outside the door if you have to, I don't care. But let me be with her alone. She's _my_ partner. And our teammates come first, don't they, Ruby?"

What in the world did that mean? It felt like Weiss was putting together a puzzle and yet missing the most important pieces. Ruby considered him for a moment, then nodded, "Okay, Jaune. We'll wait outside the door."

"Ruby!" Yang argued.

"We owe it to him, Yang." Ruby shut it down immediately, narrowed eyes convincing her older sister she was not to be challenged. Yang grunted, cursing under her breath as she backed down.

"Thank you." Jaune rushed off. Ruby was the last to say anything before the others lagged behind.

"There's darkness in everyone, Uncle Qrow told me that once. I just want you to know that, Jaune."

He paused for a moment. And so brief, it shouldn't have said much. But the seed was planted, and Jaune couldn't unhear it. Lightning coursed around his body and in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"First kiss."

"That's private!"

Jaune burst into laughter, Pyrrha hiding her face in a pillow. It was late, and they were the first to return from the sleepover at Team RWBY's dorm. Poor Ren had sought freedom as well, and if Nora's grip weren't so strong, he might have very well gotten his wish. Truly a man such a he was made to suffer and, however, painfully, endure.

But that gave him and his partner time alone.

They laid on his bed, Jaune laying on his side as Pyrrha sat before him. "Stop laughing at me!" Pyrrha hit him with the pillow, which was perhaps her worst attempt at keeping him silent. But a giggle tickled at her lips, restrained not for long.

"Are you ticklish?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, no!"

She was too late, so much for the invincible Pyrrha Nikos. He caught her from running, dragging her back into his arms as she squealed for freedom. Punishment struck merciless and true, her legs kicking as she laughed. Still, the girl was strong, and she broke free of him. Not that she would be free for much longer.

Eventually, she stopped refusing him, their laughter slowing when they settled in each others arms. "You just love bullying me, don't you?"

"Is that one of your twenty questions?"

"Could be. Although if I remember correctly, I still have five. You have four."

"Right, except you didn't answer my fifth question."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Okay… I admit it, I haven't kissed anyone."

"Don't feel bad," Jaune said, "You just haven't tried. I have. Just, you know, I'm so hot that most girls think they aren't worthy of me."

"You're delusional."

"But you didn't say I'm not hot."

There was something so personally rewarding in seeing her laugh. It played the strings on his heart, the harp gently stroked to egg on a feeling he couldn't replicate elsewhere. Even though the party was fun, watching Yang try and get Blake drunk, playing board games and telling personal stories. Nothing was better than this.

Just being with his partner.

"My turn then, right?"

"You already had your turn!"

"Right well, I'm skipping you, leader privileges."

"Abuse. This is abuse of power," Pyrrha grinned, "But fine."

"Hmm… who would you want to be if you weren't Pyrrha Nikos?"

Pyrrha thought for a moment."I guess I'd just be the Invincible Girl then."

"Same thing, though."

"Is it? What if they are totally different things? What if I could only choose one? If you had to make the kind of choice, could you?"

Pyrrha's eyes reached the ceiling, Jaune following in the hopes of seeing what she saw there. It was just bare ceiling, hardly exposed in the moonlight peering through the window. It was a shadow cast on them, something in its dark wake, waiting to be exposed. He saw Pyrrha's hand reach up, trying to grab the very air.

"What would you choose?" She said.

"I dunno… myself? I mean, being the Invincible whatever is just a title. Pyrrha is who you are."

It was an easy enough answer, simple and it made sense, one had to be who they were. And yet, this concept seemed lost on Pyrrha, who instead of agreeing, just didn't say anything. He couldn't get a read on her, and the question she asked was suddenly more scary than he initially thought. If one didn't understand himself, or want to be who they were, then what was left?

What else could you possibly be?

* * *

They had to be wrong.

Jaune coursed the hallways at a brisk pace, he'd long since outrun the others, though he was sure they were right behind him. His mind was everywhere, and yet singular in its focus. Memories swimming through his thoughts like sharks. His breath hitched, recalling everything the others said outside.

Why was he panicking? This was all a huge misunderstanding, he'd talk to Pyrrha about it, he'd get the truth and everything would be fine. Screw what everyone else said. He knew his partner and she wasn't what they thought. They were all so convinced that all he saw was the surface, but it was fine, he couldn't blame them for not getting it. In no time at all, this whole thing would be fixed and all would be as it was before.

 _Then why do you feel like it won't?_

Biting down, Jaune increased the pace. Pyrrha's smile, her laugh, the way lips pursed when she was annoyed, everything that she'd ever shown and told him. It all came back like the aftershock of an earthquake, but this time they were corrupted. Perverted. The images disassembled and broken, set ablaze by the purging flame of everyone outside of him.

And then he found it, Room 304. The plain, smooth wood furnish blended in as easily as everything else, and yet as he stood before it, a looming chill rushed up his spine. Past the translucent window, it was hard to see anything inside and after looking around, Jaune found the hallways to be empty.

So what was he waiting for?

His hand hinged on the knob, fighting to make it turn. Yet a side of him cried against it, wanted to go back to the dojo, back to Velvet and training where it was safe and nothing could hurt him. But that voice was a liar, it had to be. Why would Pyrrha hurt him? Yes, she had ignored him for weeks now, but that had to be for a good reason. She was hurting and stressed, that's why the fight broke out. No one was at fault here, Arslan just caught Pyrrha at a bad time and they both went off. Simple. Easily explained.

 _Or you're just kidding yourself._

Before long, the others arrived, and if there was a better time to head inside, it was now. In particular he met Arslan's gaze, a hesitance as if she knew and feared what was soon to come. A gaze that claimed experience. "I'll come back out when I'm done, won't be long."

He didn't wait for them to agree, instead taking a breath before releasing it and pushing into the classroom in one go. He caught a brief glance from Pyrrha, though Bolin and Reese were the first to address him. "Where's Nad and everyone else?"

"Waiting outside. You both can go, I need a moment with her."

"I thought everyone was going meet up here."

"After this. Nadir will explain, please just go."

Reese looked at Bolin, who sighed and nodded. The door clicked shut behind them, and the world was silent again. She sat with her back turned to him, hiding behind a red waterfall hair. Yet again, Jaune found himself waiting, her very presence now was nowhere near as welcoming as it once was. He took a step closer, swallowing when he was sure he was close enough. "Pyrrha?"

She turned, hair parting to reveal her face. She looked just like she always did… except, no, she didn't. Bags under her eyes, her skin lacking the glow it once had. It was like the life had been drained out of her, the shell discarded and abandoned. And then his blood turned to ice, sights set on the one thing that stood out the most. The single anomaly that completely shifted where his eyes looked. Bar the obvious signs of her lacking sleep, everything about Pyrrha was the same.

Except the burn.

Like a claw mark, it stretched up her neck and cheek, not very noticeable from far away, but since it stopped just below her right eye, it tarnished a fraction of a once perfect face. Jaune closed the distance before he knew it, hand wary as it reached to touch her. Sure, scars happened all the time, he had plenty but… to Pyrrha? She looked so off center. So unbalanced. Like somehow the rules of the world he once knew had been shattered before this new reality. Where she had once been a perfect mirror, now she was broken.

"Pyrrha, what happened?"

She was quiet for a moment, hand coming up to meet the hand that caressed her. "If I told you Arslan started it, would you believe me?"

Jaune was ready to open his mouth to tell her he would… and stopped. The word was stuck in his throat, refusing freedom. Another word would replace it, one that Jaune held back. It was the wrong word, a sinful word, for what reason could he have to not believe his own partner? Pyrrha took the silence with a smile and a shake of the head,"No, probably not. I suppose that'd be much to ask."

"That's not it. Just some things don't add up." The soft rain outside filled in the empty atmosphere, Jaune taking a steadying breath, "The things you said, the stuff Arslan and the others said. I'm just so lost. Help me understand, Pyrrha. Tell me the truth."

"If I tell you the truth, you'll hate me."

"Nothing would make me hate you. All I want is for everything to go back to normal."

She chuckled. "Things can't go back to normal. Not after this."

"Why?"

"Because its true."

Jaune paused, Pyrrha staring up at him. Those eyes didn't dart, they didn't flinch or recede. Any inflection that could imply a lie was absent, and Jaune wished that in the moment he was just imagining. That Pyrrha hadn't said those three damning words. "Everything they told you, it's true. I used to bully Arslan, that's why she hates me. And that's why you'll hate me too."

"For that?" Jaune shook his head, "It was in the past. Arslan even said she wanted to talk to you so you could move past it, so why did you fight? You ignore everyone and the next thing I hear about you is getting into a fight?"

"I pushed her," Pyrrha moved away, pacing the room with clenched fists, "She gave me no choice. She threatened to tell you everything. How could I let her? I… I didn't know what to think, I just didn't want her to turn you against me."

Something mad formed in Pyrrha's eyes as she paced the room back and forth, fingernails biting through skin. "Arslan wants to hurt me. She could never understand how I feel, and yet she wanted to try and turn my own partner against me. To destroy me! That's what this is, isn't it? And you're playing right into her hands."

"I'm not playing into anyone's hands, Pyrrha!" When had he started yelling? He couldn't remember, "That's not what this is about!"

"No? Then why are you here? If you don't care about the bullying or the fight, then why the hell did you come to confront me?"

His eyes waned, he felt so weak. So vulnerable. Pyrrha heaved, consumed in the shadow of the room, by contrast to him, who stood in the light. Yet it felt like he was the one in the dark, only after being pushed into the light could he see what was hiding. "The truth, Pyrrha. The real truth. You said I'd hate you for the bullying, but you're lying. I know you are."

Jaune grabbed her by the forearm, dragging her close so their eyes stared deep into each other's. An even gaze met him back, but she didn't fight out of his grip, as if knowing now that she couldn't escape. "I won't let you run away from this. Talk to me, Pyrrha."

"... someone like you wouldn't understand."

"What?"

"Tell me Jaune, what has anyone ever expected of you? Truly? Did they expect you to become a hero? Some prophesied symbol that would grow up and become a legend? Have you ever felt that pressure? Of a billion eyes on you, looking for every crack and slip, praying for you to fall? Have you!?"

Pyrrha rarely yelled. No, in fact, Jaune was sure this was the first time she'd truly screamed like that. His grip weakened, allowing the girl to wrench away. He couldn't answer. How could he? That… that just sounded impossible. No one could be expected of on a level like that, right?

"All my life, I was told I was the best. That's what everyone expected me to be. I had the talent most people dreamed of having, I was destined to become a great hero and powerful Huntress." Pyrrha went on, "You had _nothing!_ Nothing was ever expected of you, even here! How could you _ever_ understand what it feels like to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders!?"

It felt like he was being slashed. Each line delivered with a lethality that he couldn't have anticipated from her. Her eyes were wild, yet focused, like she was finally getting everything she felt off her chest. How long had she been holding this in? "So you want to fulfill some dumb idea that people put in your head? How much fucking sense does that make, Pyrrha?"

"You're the one in my way!"

"Wha - you told me to enter!"

"And that was my mistake, one that I have to pay for now. If I'd known things would turn out this way, I would have accepted you not entering. Nothing would have come out this way."

"What do you mean?"

 _"This."_ Pyrrha gestured to the two of them, practically fighting with herself. With a snarl, she pushed him back. "Why did I have to chase after you, who was always so far behind me? You messed up everything and got praised for it. Velvet made you so strong, in a way that I failed to!"

Another push. "And I tried to be excited, I tried to be happy, but how can I be? You only got better and better, so fast that I felt it in my heart that you'd overtake me. And eventually, you wouldn't even need me anymore. And then you beat Yang and I knew. I knew that my fears would come true if I didn't stop you."

Pyrrha roared, Jaune jumped as she kicked the chair she'd sat in over. "You were so weak before, you _needed_ me. You had to rely on _me._ I was exactly what you needed, and everything was so perfect. We were both so happy, and then you decided to try and reach higher than you should have! What do you expect me to do?"

"Pyrrha, you were the one that always encouraged me, always told me that I should try and be the best I could. I reason I try hard is _because_ of you. You were the only person to really believe in me," His voice hitched "What else was a lie?"

"You want to hear everything? Fine! As much as I didn't want to believe it, you were just my validation. My proof that I could be a better person than I once was. I thought, if I help him achieve his dream, it'll be proof that I'm better. I'll be his hero, and he'll think nothing but the best of me. He'll love me. Don't you get it? It was all for me, Jaune. Never you."

"Oh yeah?" Jaune snapped, getting in her face, "Go on! What else?"

"What reason could I ever have for neutering my success by partnering with you? You were so eager to be accepted, lost in the idea that a renowned champion could see potential in you. You knew nothing, and if you'd stayed that way, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

The fury in her eyes, spitting fire with each breath. Jaune had never seen it in her. His chest heaved, teeth grinding together as their eyes remained locked onto each other's seemingly forever. "You did this. You stepped away from the perfect world you had just so you could dream of climbing higher. But you won't take what's mine. I won't lose to you, because I can't. I mustn't."

"So that's all that matters to you, winning? You don't care about anything else?"

Every memory was hitting him now. It at times felt like years ago that he met Pyrrha. They confided in each other, shared secrets and private things. Whenever she was bothered, he was there to listen. Whenever he was discouraged, she was there to pick him up. She was the greatest partner anyone could ask for…

But this… was not his Pyrrha. And, his heart dreaded, perhaps his Pyrrha was never the real one at all. "No, not anymore." the killing blow was delivered, "Happy? Then leave me, I need to train."

Jaune glared back, stepping forward, ready to strike again. Pyrrha beat him to it. "Didn't you hear me? I said leave! Go!" A third push, "Just stay away from me, you failure."

His heart plummeted. A hot feeling quick to replace it. "So that's it huh? Nothing between us ever mattered? All you want to be is this goddamn winning machine because you think destiny said so? That's the life you want to live?"

Pyrrha refused to answer, turning away with her arms crossed. That was the draw of finality for Jaune, instantly deciding he'd had enough. His soul quaked, his very being at the precipice of crumbling. But before Pyrrha at least, he wouldn't let it happen. "Well you know what, fine, you can have the damn tournament! I won't stand in your way anymore!"

Jaune slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Weiss's heart jumped as the door burst open.

His chest heaved, eyes flaring like she'd never seen them. He turned on them, and before anyone could say anything, his booming voice shocked them into attention. "Anyone else have something to say?" No one responded, and that only encouraged him to continue, "What? You have your chance, drag your claws through me. You were right, okay, Velvet? You were fucking right. Are you happy!?"

Velvet didn't say anything, eyes lowered. She was right? About what?

"What about you, Weiss?"

Like a deer in the headlights, Weiss stared back and, were it not for the lack of a response, she might have struck back. But that was impossible somehow. Like any words she had to say had been killed long ago. "Nothing to say? Don't you always though? So busy flaunting about how much better you are than me." Jaune threw his hands out, "Well here you go, your golden ticket! Have at it! You might as well get it off your chest!"

The pure force of his aura, fueled by anger was present in the air, supercharged by heat. It felt like a long time coming, like these were things he held back and never wanted to say. But after that whole conversation with Pyrrha... Weiss didn't think she _could_ say anything. Rather that something sharp had been driven into her chest and twisted cruelly. "I-I didn't mean..."

But she had, hadn't she?

"Jaune, please, you need to calm down." Ruby tried.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Thunderous. A bellow, which, aided by a burst of aura, forced the air around him to flee. "Why do you want me to be calm, huh? Jaune isn't allowed to be angry, is it? Oh its just Jaune, he doesn't care. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm supposed to be a good little pet and just agree with all of you, right?"

"That's not what..."

"Jaune," Velvet tried to grab his hand, "We didn't want -

"Don't touch me!" Jaune snatched away hard, upsetting his balance as he fell to the floor. He screamed, roared, rather, and Weiss didn't think she'd ever heard something so guttural. So straight from the heart. At any moment it felt like he'd cough up blood. He pushed off any who tried to help him, and when he looked up, the raging eyes were still there.

Only now they were wetter.

"You know what? I'm sorry. That's what you all want to hear, isn't it? I'm sorry, Weiss, for always annoying you. Why should a worthless idiot like me even be here? Why should I have ever tried to be on your level? I should've just stayed in my place. Would you be happier now?"

Weiss choked on her own words, she felt exposed. Unmasked. Did... did she really sound like that?

"And I'm sorry Yang, for wanting to be so much like you. God forbid I gain any confidence in myself, or ever earn your respect. I'm _sorry_ for believing that I could be anything more than the loser you think I am!"

Yang didn't say anything, she was probably the only one who was in tears before Jaune, and it seemed like she knew it was coming. Forgived or not, the wounds couldn't have just gone away. "And I'm sorry, Velvet, that I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't trust the things you said about my best friend. Forgive me for ever putting my faith in someone! Forgive me for wanting to believe that I have anyone who thinks anything good about me! I won't make that mistake again."

The stark contrast of grinding teeth, flaring eyes and flowing tears drove stake after stake into Weiss's heart. It was like watching glass break, piece by piece. And with each passing second, the cracks only got bigger.

"Jaune, I never wanted this. You have to know that." Velvet tried.

"No, I don't. I don't know anything, but I'm the one playing the fool, aren't I?" Jaune sniffled, his voice grew weaker. His lip trembled, his eyes were puffy, and it was like all the anger washed away in an instant. Replaced with cold, brutal heartbreak. "But you know what, it's fine. Really. I'll just go, you guys seem to talk shit the best when I'm not around anyway."

And he was gone, a lightning bolt speared through the hallway. Yang was ready to chase him, if not for Velvet stopping her. "Leave him to me, he won't listen to anyone else."

Yang didn't look like she wanted to, looking absolutely crushed, but nodded anyway. After she'd gone, only quiet was left, and for a few seconds, nothing was said. Yang was first to change that. She threw her face in her hands, openly sobbing. Ruby was the first to comfort her, Blake trying futility in rubbing her arm.

Weiss looked at the others, Arslan stunned as if she didn't expect things to go this far. She stared where Jaune had just been, as if trying to get a grasp on it all. Nadir grabbed her hand, pulling her and his team away. "We'll just go, please let us know if he's okay."

"We will." Weiss promised.

And then it was just them, Nora, with tears in her eyes, burst into the classroom, Ren chasing after her. Just a moment later, something crashed and Nora was roaring, Ren coaxing her to stop. That left Team RWBY, their blonde hiding behind her hands while Blake and Ruby tried to comfort her. It didn't look like Ruby was keeping it together for very long either. Caught between holding back her own tears as she desperately tried to convince her sister that Jaune didn't hate her. Trying to ensure her that things would be okay.

 _That's how I always made him feel?_

Weiss had never even considered it. How had she never considered it? It was just like what Winter had done, and to think, he just held it in all this time. She'd never seen through that, and he carried on being kind to her, knowing everything she ever said about him. Weiss's heart plummeted deeper with each realization. It made it hard to swallow.

Her first instinct was to apologize, say she was sorry... but what good would that do? The straw that broke the camel's back was the realization that nothing would make him believe her. He had no reason to.

It was too late.

* * *

"Jaune, please wait!"

The boy moved with incredible speed, Velvet couldn't be sure if it was just raw emotion or his training, but he was harder to keep up with. People stared, but that didn't stop Velvet and Coco from calling out to him. The rain was falling like meteor's now, obscuring a once clear world. Could Jaune see where he was going? Did he even care where he was going?

Eventually he came to a stop, either too tired now or just giving up. The shadow cast over him, a faint black that seemingly cut him off from the rest of the world. Alone between the two buildings, Velvet reached for him, only to stop. What could she say?

Her heart broke as his shoulders trembled, sounds of strain escaping him as if he was seething from being stabbed. He didn't scream, he didn't bawl, he didn't even speak. All Velvet could see was his back, and his head leaning against the wall. Defeated. Killed. A man bleeding out in the rain and left to suffer alone.

But he wasn't alone and Velvet wanted so badly to tell him that. She wanted to pull him into her arms, let him cry on her shoulder. Anything to reassure him that not everything was lost. But how could she?

"When I was little, people would call me a freak," Velvet started, "That was what people in my village saw me as. I wasn't a person to them, I was as low as dirt. The scum of Remnant. That's a reality I didn't have a choice but to live in. And for so long, that's what I starting believing too. If people were picking on me, its because I deserved it. I was a monster."

"But then I got Coco and Yats and Fox to help me, they were the first people to see me for who I am. They're all human. And not once did they ever consider me as anything less than they were. I learned to love myself."

Tears streamed down her face, lost in the piling rain. "When I watch you, I see the bravest, strongest guy in the world. Every time you get up, no matter how hard it seems, you let me believe _anything_ is possible. You prove that I'm not alone, and that there are people just like me, fighting against what the world labels us.

"Please don't quit. I want you to win, to prove people like Pyrrha and Weiss wrong. That the person they claimed would never get anywhere, got somewhere higher than they'd _ever_ reach. Please, Jaune, don't let everything you worked so hard for be for nothing. _Please_..."

She didn't think she wanted anything so badly in a long time. Jaune had won over her heart, and pushing him to become stronger had become more important than anything else. Velvet dreamed of seeing him fly. Soar. Above the hate, above the lies, above the world.

Still, he said nothing. The world seemed to do so for him, the water trickling at his feet seemed to push him, coax him to follow a path to nowhere. He had to defy it, he had so much going for him. The long nights and days, the frustration of failure, the high of success. Broken bones and enriching victories. He'd gone through it all. How could he just toss it aside?

Life was painful, Velvet knew it well. But he had to keep getting up, it was the only way to find a better tomorrow. How could she help him _see_ that?

Even though she couldn't see his face, Velvet crumbled at the sound of his voice. Just exasperated, pent up, angry… but above all, crushed. Between sniffles, harrowing words tore at Velvet's very soul. "I-I don't… I don't know if I can take it anymore..."

"Please don't say that. Don't let this be the end of everything you worked so hard for."

And in that moment, she was almost sure she reached him. When he turned his head, sopped hair half hiding his eyes, her heart leapt in the idea that he listened to her. And then that look, just deadness in the eyes, of a body whose soul had gone, it killed her hope right there. And every step he took then, took him farther into the mist.

"You can't!" Velvet shouted vehemently, "Don't give up now! You have what it takes to win, isn't that what you want?"

Nothing. All she could hear was the splash of his shoes on gravel, he simply walked on, shutting out everything. He didn't even feel the need to run anymore. Frantic, Velvet would have given chase, if not for Coco dragging her back. "Let him go, Bun."

"I can't!" Velvet struggled, fury behind the tears. At Pyrrha. At Weiss… herself. Everything. Just damn everything! Coco's grip proved too strong, binding her like chains. "Let me go! I have to help him, god damn it!"

"You can't right now. He has to go through this alone," Coco hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry, Bun."

"No," Velvet cried weakly, arms wrapping desperately around her friend. She had someone to hold on to, right now, Jaune had no one. She had to be there. She had to. "Let me go… let me go…" But in the end, Velvet didn't let go.

And drowned her screams in Coco's shoulder.

* * *

 _What have I done...?_

On her knees, Pyrrha trembled, cradling a cheek left bruised by Nora. Maybe she felt justified, perhaps thinking she'd be able to knock some sense into her.

For the first time ever, Nora said nothing.

As much could be said for Ren, who took her away, leaving Pyrrha to stare at the floor in dead silence. But what she'd done, it was the right thing. Jaune hated her, as he should. That's why she dug deep, ripped open a wound and drove a poisoned dagger into it. She thought it was for his own good, now that he knew the truth, he'd never want to see her again. So she had to make him hate her, it was the only way…

 _But I destroyed everything..._

It had to be this way. There was no going back anymore. How long did she honestly think she could live the fantasy? It couldn't last forever. Pyrrha's fingernails scratched the floor, unable to restrain a whimper.

It didn't matter, right? So what she had to push him away, he was an obstacle in her way. Now that he was gone, she should be happy. Overjoyed. She could win the tournament and everything would be right. The way the Invincible Girl needed it to be. Forget what Pyrrha Nikos could want, it didn't matter. Destiny. Victory. That was everything.

It had to be.

 _But I love him…_

Her tears pelted the ground, a low whine trembling in her throat as she tried to shake off the burning stake in her heart. She'd sacrificed everything; sleep, a chance to mend old wounds, her friends… and Jaune. For all the things she could deny, for all the things she was so prepared to let go. She was too weak not to miss him, to mourn the loss of her partner's love. And now all that was left of her was a hollow reflection of the past. A nasty reminder that she made the same mistake before and lost everything. Now she'd done it again. And there was no clean slate to fix it.

Pyrrha screamed, letting the burn in her throat remind her of why she did it. And when her voice gave out, she screamed again. And again.

And again.

* * *

 **Yeah I know I updated like three days ago, but this chapter was pretty much completed the next day. I spoil y'all, I swear.**

 **Some of y'all really thought the people that wronged Jaune were just gonna get off scot free. Meanwhile, I'm reading those comments and laughing like an evil maniac.**

" **Silly reader! You fallen right into my trap! MUAHAHA!"**

 **It's all about timing and buildup. That's where Jaune's character shines. This had to be his moment because this is when the tension, emotion and stakes are the highest they've ever been, pushing our boy to brink. Had he snapped anywhere else before this, it wouldn't have made sense. I feel Jaune's impact is strongest after build up because he's not explosive like Arslan and Yang. They are hot anger. Predictable and foreseen.**

 **Jaune is cold anger. Unreadable. Unpredictable. And when finally revealed, it cuts deeper than any surface fury hot anger could possibly do.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure this was what a lot of people were waiting for, and I hate leaving chapters on a somber tone. But ultimately, this I feel is the proper conclusion for this chapter. Everyone is hurt, mostly Jaune. Will he now take the time to examine himself and realize his failings? Is it possible to come back from this?**

 **Or is it, like Weiss said, too late?**

 **ISA**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 -** What if I said I was jealous of you?

* * *

"Because if we meet in the ring, I shall not go easy."

 _Something about what she said just took control. I could feel my fingers ball, and where I'd first been frustrated, I felt exposed now. Challenged. I mean, yeah, it wasn't the first time I've wanted to win something. Not the first time I wanted to beat someone either. I'm actually glad that Weiss said that to me._

 _I just wish I knew what I was asking for._

* * *

 _Shing!_

Ruby had barely made it outside the range, Qrow's sword easily cutting through a tree that she was now forced to dodge. She darted off, blitzing through the trees as he uncle no doubt gave chase. Her semblance came to life, propelling her ahead and in a second, she found an empty clearing and rounded on her pursuer.

She winded back her arms for the counterattack, full grip on Crescent Rose. She'd fire herself at him, get over his next swing and... oh, right.

Qrow was merciless, the keen edge of his sword lusting for her blood, forcing Ruby to move back. She hit a tree, shrieking as she ducked a chop. A foot greeted her there, taking spit out of her mouth. With a croak, she clutched at the grass, throwing it at her opponent's face. She took off running.

"Not fast enough!" Qrow shouted, grabbing her by the hair. Ruby yelped as he tossed her across the field, righting herself to land on her feet. She reared back again, ready to shoot herself at - no, why was she still doing this?

Punishment was brutal. A rough fist catching her stomach far before she could raise her aura. Ruby doubled over, clenching her stomach as she tried to restrain tears. "Your weapon ain't here, kid. Can't learn without it? There will be more where that little love tap came from."

"I can't fight without it..." she wheezed.

"Obviously," Qrow said smarmily, "But you don't got a choice, now get up. We're not done."

Ruby pushed herself to stand, legs trembling as she fought to ignore the hole in her stomach. Her eyes narrowed, squaring her legs and lowering her center a bit. Bare hands, bare feet, her only weapons against her uncle's giant sword. How was this fair? He had a weapon while she only had aura to protect herself. But Ruby didn't get time to think, Uncle Qrow wasn't nearly so merciful. He closed the distance.

And the cycle repeated.

* * *

 _Rumors are getting around. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised, you were kinda loud. N-not that you didn't have the right to be! You did. And I wish I'd understood that before I had to see it…_

 _Cardin, Sage and even Sun wanted to know where you were. Cardin wants to come beat you up cuz of the rumors. Sage wants to beat up the one who spread them. None of us revealed what happened with Pyrrha, but no one believed that the rumors just came out of nowhere. We've just decided to keep quiet on it._

 _Arslan was the only one to advocate for you. Saying that you hadn't quit, telling everyone that you wouldn't and that you aren't like that. I didn't think she knew you like that._

 _She's different than before, I like her._

 _Thanks for letting us know you're okay. Everybody wants to know more than just, "I'm fine. Just need time alone." You've been gone for two days. It's kinda funny really, you left and suddenly Pyrrha is around a lot more. Although, I'm not sure if that's a good thing..._

 _Where are you, Jaune? Are you really okay?_

* * *

"Oww..."

Another long day had gone, sweat drying in the cool evening air. She hissed when her ankle cried for help, rubbing the flesh her aura couldn't yet heal. For a moment, she entertained the idea that the muscle there was torn, Ruby shook her head. People made kicking and punching look easy, it was _much_ more painful than she thought.

Bone against bone, knuckle for a knuckle. It became readily clear to Ruby exchanging such hits with her opponents was as much a commitment as it was a sacrifice. She could still remember, trying to his her uncle, only for him to dodge and she harm a tree instead. Or was it the other way around? The tree wasn't the one reeling in agony, after all.

Some progress today. Some. And for Ruby, that was usually enough. To even progress a little bit, she was usually more than happy with that. Somehow, this time, she just wasn't. She wasn't satisfied, it was the exact opposite really. She thought of the others, how much progress did they make? What new things were they learning while she was taking another break?

"Keeping it together, kid?"

Ruby grunted. "I'm trying to."

"We've got time, its only been a few days since the preliminaries."

"Yeah but, it feels like I made no progress at all. Jaune and Weiss are out there probably doing amazingly. And I'm just falling behind..."

"Why worry about that?"

That was the question, wasn't it? Why did Ruby care? Its not like it mattered to her whether she won or lost, she just wanted to participate. It was just some tournament, hardly mattered in the long run. Who cared who won?

And yet, she couldn't deny the feeling that kept her getting up every day.

* * *

"Can't keep letting you outshine me, mister!"

 _I was joking… kinda. Maybe you got it, maybe you didn't. But I remember staring at you, no, not even just me. Weiss was quieter than usual that day, she hid it well enough while she ate lunch. But whenever she looked up, she was looking at you._

 _I wonder if you know Yang as well as I do? Nah, maybe not. She's my sister after all. She puts up this mask, tries to be happy when she's bothered. So when she arrived, I just knew something happened between you both._

 _She explained it to me later but, still. When she wasn't making jokes, or you just looked away, she stared at you._

 _I wondered why._

 _And then, whenever I saw you just going about your day, minding your business, you just never noticed how people whispered in the halls about you. Good and bad things I heard being said. I just didn't get it._

 _But at the same time, I was happy for you._

 _And disappointed in myself._

* * *

"I give up!"

Ruby threw down the weights on her arms, bitterly glaring at her uncle. He didn't look surprised, didn't even look like he cared. Ruby's eyes watered, fists clenched so tightly she was sure she'd break them. She just wanted to hit something. Break something! Anything to get rid of the frustration. "I... I just can't do this! I'm trying and trying but nothing is working!"

"Ruby..."

"No, I quit, I give up! Leave me alone!"

She stormed off.

* * *

 _How is it that you find the strength to keep on trying? What makes you push yourself like that?_

 _I wondered why I'd catch myself watching whenever you, Weiss or Arslan were training. You guys would be sweating up the training rooms day to night… while I was playing hide-and-seek with Zwei. I love my little pupper… but playing won't let me get stronger. And somehow that was scary to me._

 _I'd see Weiss leave early in the morning and come back at nearly midnight every single day. I train hard too, but you guys... you're something else._

 _I'm a little jealous, did you know that?_

* * *

Ruby was curled up, sitting against a tree in the courtyard. The day was still early, she could still be training, and that thought made her shake her head. Toss it away and abandon the idea entirely. Dumb uncle Qrow, why couldn't he realize that she just _couldn't_ fight without her weapon?

She looked at her ankles, grumbling. How was she supposed to fight? She didn't have the physical strength that Jaune, Nora or Yang did. She didn't have Blake's flexibility or Weiss skill with Dust. And she certainly didn't have super ninja kung fu like Ren. All she had was Crescent Rose. It's what let her be as strong as she could be. She could tear a whole pack of Beowolves apart, she could cleave off the head of a Nevermore. With her weapon, she wasn't afraid of anything.

But without it? She was nothing.

She was just too small, too thin to compete with everyone else. That's why she favored the reach of her weapon, and the speed of her semblance. She could fight the best that way. Why should she have to change?

 _But what if your weapon breaks?_

No problem, she could fix it easily.

 _During a fight?_

Well, yeah that could happen, but Crescent Rose was durable. Modern weapons were built to withstand incredible wear and tear. Not to mention she fixed it perfection every night before bed. Crescent Rose performed in tip top shape every time anyway.

 _What if its taken away? What if your opponent knows your weakness?_

"..." Average aura, not very strong, but durable enough. Hardly mattered when her defensive skills weren't very great either, that fact was beginning to show now. After the first and second rounds, so much became clear where her flaws were outside of lacking close combat training. Her aura pool was good, but she barely practiced protecting herself with it. She hadn't been quick enough to protect herself from Arslan's explosion. And when she planned to use Dust to trap her and take her out, the most she'd achieved was injuring her. She in fact, spent more aura on that attack than was worth it. It was humiliating.

Humbling.

Her uncle had no tact, something Ruby usually enjoyed… until it was at her expense. She never expected to beat him, but she at least hoped to do _something._ He was even going easy on her, as much as he denied it, and somehow his speed and strength were just too much for her to handle.

The panic in her chest, the fear of being overtaken with no room to breathe. It brought her back to her other losses in the past, she stopped thinking. Stopped reacting. And that, that was the death of her, every single time.

 _You can't just run until you get your weapon back. You have to be able to fight without it._ Qrow had said, and she hadn't thought much of it until he actually took her weapon away.

Who was she without it? She'd gotten so good at running, she never considered that she'd have to take a hit. And no wonder that made her worst matchups people that were well versed in close combat.

Arslan, Sun, Yang, Pyrrha... Ruby couldn't control the match against them. More often than not, they decided how the match played out. And without a way to counter them, they'd do the same thing they always did. Break into her bubble and smack her around until she had no aura left. But she couldn't fight with her weapon, she couldn't win without it, so it just became this _stupid_ loop!

"Ugh!" Ruby threw a rock, scaring off a few birds on the pathway.

"Damn, what'd the little birdies do?"

Ruby turned her head away, pouting as her uncle appeared. He sat down next to her, and for a second she considered leaving, but she didn't. For a while, they were quiet, not much to be said. Ruby would sneak a look and there, but otherwise kept to herself. If he was just going to lecture her, she didn't want to hear it. "I get it, you're scared." he said.

Ruby didn't respond.

"That's a good thing though. Fear is what will push you to become better. But you have to want it."

"I do want it."

"It doesn't seem like you do, you can't just quit when things get too hard. What are you gonna do when you aren't getting your way in the ring? Gonna give up then too?"

"..."

Qrow sighed. "Kid, you're one of the greatest talents I've ever seen. The fact that you can beat people two years older than you is nuts all by itself. But that doesn't make you unbeatable. You still have _plenty_ of stuff you suck at."

"Really making me feel better here."

"Your defense is butt, your close combat is absolute ass. And you're ugly, though all the training in the cosmos can't help you with that."

Ruby went for the throat, Qrow laughing the whole way down. "I'm kidding, look, why do you even care so much in the first place? You aren't really the competitive type."

She wasn't, or at least not normally. But there was energy in the school these days, the wax of a lit candle slowly melting away with every passing day. The clock was ticking, and everyone's destination was Amity Coliseum. A pantheon of Huntresses. The true big league.

How could Ruby not have absorbed some of that competitive flame?

"...I wanna beat Weiss. I wanna beat Arslan. Jaune is trying as hard as he can to win, and I feel like I don't have that same… thing. He can do things that I can't. He can take hits that I can't. I... I can't do those things, Uncle Qrow. I just can't."

Qrow nodded. "Yeah, that punk's aura is insane. I don't think anyone can tank like he does... but you know, its not just his aura doing that. You still feel pain. And when he can't raise his aura, and getting beat to shit, he'd getting up anyway. See, he doesn't need his aura to take a hit." Qrow pointed at his head, "because as long as he hasn't given up, he's gonna stand up again."

"I can't do that."

"I can't do this, I can't do that. Cut it out, its annoying. You want to keep up, quit whining. You really gonna let him leave you in the dust?"

Ruby pouted, looking at her ankles again. But it was hard, this new fighting style… it went _completely_ against her usual methods. But the cold truth was that there was just no other way, building a new weapon would ultimately be a bane more than a boon. She couldn't just develop the kind of aura she needed to take hard hits - aura didn't grow or get stronger. It always stayed the same. Some got more than others, that's just how it was.

But if she could match them at their own game, if she could learn how to beat those opponents at what they do best, she had a chance.

Jaune wouldn't give up, and could she let her fellow leader get ahead of her? No. No way.

She could win. It wasn't easy. But it was simple. And when she realized that, she jumped up, ignoring the pain in her feet.

Qrow chuckled. "Oh, determined now, eh? Are we getting back to it? Or am I just gonna hear more complaining?"

"Only thing you're gonna hear is me kicking your butt!"

* * *

 _I guess you probably never thought someone could be jealous of you. I'm surprised too._

 _You had the guts to face your weaknesses. You didn't have much training, but you found Velvet, and she helped you get so much better._

 _It broke my heart to see what happened between you and Pyrrha, and I wish you'd confided in me about how Weiss made you feel - we're friends, don't you still believe that?_ _Everyone doubted you, but you wanted to change that. You were willing to face your weaknesses, your fears, so that you could become better. You're different now._

 _Isn't that amazing?_

 _I want to fight you. Everyone does._

 _I know that if I fight you, I can see how far I've come. How far we've both come. A Huntress should be able to adapt in any situation, and overreliance in one aspect is a sure way to fail - I didn't get it when Professor Goodwitch said that to us. I wish I had. But better late than never, right?_

 _I'm gonna keep training. Because I want to win. And I won't let you stand in my way, but... if you could stand in my way just a little bit, I wouldn't be angry at you for it._

 _Come home, Jaune. Everyone misses you._

Jaune closed the scroll.

It was another voicemail on top of the others. Messages from everyone, asking where he was. The most he'd bothered to say was that he was fine and just needed to be alone. He didn't know why he'd listened to Ruby's. She'd only called him once and left a message. He just... couldn't ignore it.

But he couldn't come home. Not now.

Shoving it in his pocket, he laid on his hotel bed, a dinky old place that smelled of fresh paint and mold. He buried his head into a pillow, staring at the cold night outside as he waited for it to take him away. Wist him off into darkness where, at least for tonight, he didn't need to face his problems. The night proved merciful.

And sleep took him.

* * *

 **Okay so first of all, thank you all. The last chapter was a huge success, and that makes me so happy, you have no idea. I'm very proud of myself and glad you found it satisfying and worth the wait.**

 **Naturally, I must destroy your faith in me by adding onto the great pay off that was the last chapter with *GASP* a** _ **setup**_ **chapter!**

 ***Dramatic lightning strikes***

 **Short chapter is short. Yeah I know, but don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer and its actually already done and I will post it a few days from now. The theme of this chapter just didn't fit with the next one so I had to compromise here.**

 **You know, I used to not care for Ruby.**

 **She struck me as onenote and boring, I'm supposing she is meant to be the paragon or the eternally optimistic character who is essentially above self-doubt and turmoil. Not that she is never sad or doesn't have doubts, but they don't come into play as weaknesses she must overcome. Any time she shows any speck of abject human weakness, someone is there to be like 'Hey, you're awesome' and everything is immediately okay again.**

 **This doesn't make her bad, just different than the kind of characters I usually like. And with Volume 6, which gave her a lot more to do and say, she's infinitely better than she was in *GASP* Volume 5!**

 ***More dramatic lightning***

 **I often find I enjoy Ruby the most when she's actually not focused on in fics, and rather is developed subtly as a supporting character or such. As, to me, there just isn't enough nuance or depth for me to focus on her.**

 **Regardless, our girl Ruby has been making moves herself. She may not be in focus, but that doesn't mean she's might not take this tournament herself. And just like the others, she can't stand to see Jaune quit after she's seen him work so hard. Jaune listens to her message, but is it enough?**

 **Find out next time in Tournament Arc 2 - Electric Boogaloo.**

 **ISA**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 -** _Born Sinner, the Opposite of a Winner_

* * *

Vision came hazy.

But he didn't need to see the cold to feel it - arms and legs immediately curled to his body in the hopes to stave it off. The morning was persistent though, throwing sunbeams onto his face, egging on his already fragile nerves.

 _Fuck you._ Jaune croaked with spite, turning over and throwing a blanket over his head. But in the dark, he didn't need to close his eyes, and in fact, he found that he couldn't. He was tired, body weak, motivation in pieces - the recipe for lying in bed and sulking. Not the most productive day, but whatever.

Exposing his head, Jaune stared at the wall, following the lights that traced it from the window. It immediately reminded him he was in a hotel, vague recollections of grabbing clothes from the Dojo and rushing back into Vale. His temporary home appeared soon after, Mike's Hotel, if he remembered it right. One payment and keycard later and he locked himself away, hoping the scent of fresh sheets would free him of the nightmare.

Today, running away from the truth was no longer an option. From when he opened his eyes to when he closed them, he remembered that it wasn't a dream. He checked his scroll for new messages. Vel, Dad, Saph, Vel again, Ren, Nora, Nora…. responding sounded nice, but the sudden energy to do so died when Jaune realized he didn't want to be bothered. If he felt like talking, he probably wouldn't have left. So he put it behind him, letting the itch fester in the back of his mind.

Eventually, he found the means to sit up, hair messy and all about his face. With a breath, he kicked up a few strands, and he wanted nothing more than to lay back down. A monster roared. Well, more like growled. An unmastered beast, the stomach, demanding immediate satisfaction lest his day be worse than it already was.

 _Everything might suck right now, but I still gotta eat._

Lazy boned Jaune was up, packing his things before slipping into fresh clothes. He was in the lobby before he knew, tossing the card on the counter as he made a swift goodbye.

The world of Vale was bright, positive and ugly.

Sour amidst the sweet, Jaune slogged down the road, listening to the sounds of a city whose day started way before his had. All around him, banners and posters were up, stands were being built in the park and besides stores, merch being delivered as it pertained to the event. Everything was for the Vytal Festival.

Jaune ignored it all.

He passed by a couple who gushed about their tickets to the coliseum. Going on about how excited they were to go together and how it would be the _best day ever._ For their sake, Jaune hoped so… not. Vindictive irritation took over, and he hoped that somehow they dropped their ticket down a drainage pipe… then were hit by a plane, then were sent to hell. That'd teach them to be happy while he was having a shitty day.

 _You're being a baby._ Thoughts of the purest betrayal. Well, his brain could shove itself down a drainage pipe too.

He caught a whiff of his target, the warm aroma drawing him to the small shop. The gods were good today, the usual long line didn't exist, and there was someone waiting at the counter for him. Good, he could just get a bagel and a drink and everything would be -

"Oh hey," The clerk perked up, "You're Jaune Arc, right?"

Maybe he should have gone somewhere else.

The clerk went on from there, apparently a big fan of his since the third prelim round. Jaune forced a smile, nodding and answering accordingly as he tried (and failed) to get his order in. Meanwhile, his new fan was experiencing a dream come true. Couldn't he just get his bagel?

"Sorry for gushing, I'm just excited. Always wanted to be a Huntsman myself, but I got no talent for it like you."

"Hm," Jaune huffed, "Talent."

The hell made him think he had talent? He clearly didn't pay attention long enough if he thought that was the case. Stupid. And honestly, to hell with talent. He remembered so clearly wishing to be as skilled and naturally gifted as other people, despairing when he found he had no inclination for battle like his parents. Hell, even his sisters had more naturally aggressive personalities than he did.

But if talent and inherent ability was what put people on such a high horse, he wanted no part of it.

"Guess I'm just excited. I really want to see you compete," His eyes darted, "I mean, assuming you still are, I mean..."

Jaune's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Well, rumors have been going around, saying that you've quit, that you aren't competing anymore."

Jaune's heart quickened, breaching the man's space. "Who said that?"

He raised his hands placatingly. "No clue, I just heard it from a friend, and he said he heard it online or something. I mean, its probably just bullshit though, right?"

"I've gotta go." Jaune said, throwing chits on the counter before heading off.

"Wait, you forgot your order!"

Jaune kept a brisk pace, weaving through the crowd. How did...? Well, yeah, Ruby did say that he was kind of loud. So someone overheard what he said and spread it around. A groan, coming into Vale had been a bad idea after all. With a quick look around, Jaune hoped to stay hidden by throwing his hood on…

...shit. His jacket had no hood.

"Hey, is that Jaune Arc?" A woman gasped.

"Holy - it is!" cried another.

"It's Jaune Arc!"

The sharks smelled blood, and the sea parted in their favor. Jaune was surrounded, men and women alike gathered around him and firing off questions faster than he could answer them. There was a sudden lack of air as they pushed to get closer to him, strong grips on his arm and shirt, desperate for his attention.

"I love you! Please don't quit the tournament!"

"My kids have been really excited to watch -

"You can't be quitting, right? You're the whole reason I'm going!"

"I want your babies!"

"H-hey, cut it out!" Jaune yelled, pushing back. They were relentless though, somehow the concept of personal space as foreign as, well, space. Getting free proved to be harder than he imagined, Jaune barely getting distance before the surrounded him again. Jaune fumed, fist balling as traces of lightning threatened to burst. He did not have time for this!

"Jaune! Over here!"

His aura relaxed, head turning to a young voice. A car had stopped in the road, a young boy, brown hair and eyes, waving to him from inside the car. His father helping to call out to him. Was that Ethan? "Get inside!" the boy confirmed it, pushing the door open.

Didn't have to tell him twice.

Jaune's aura shot him over the crowd, surprised gasps from the crowd. He jumped into the back seat in seconds they were down the road, Jaune fell back in the seat to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" Ethan asked, his young smile the saving grace he didn't know he needed.

"Looked like they were trying to eat you." said his father.

"They would have," Jaune added, then looked to Ethan, "You really saved my butt, thank you."

"What were you doing out in Vale anyway?" The driver asked, who Jaune could only assume was Ethan's mother, "You've been pretty popular the last few weeks, you should try to cover your face or just go out at night so people don't recognize you."

"I guess I'm not as smart as I think I am. I'm… just running some errands, that's all."

"We could drop you off at the airship dock? Save you the walk back hom -

"No!"

Everyone jumped, their eyes on him. Jaune immediately wanted to smack himself, wondering where the burst of anger had even come from. The beginning of the day, pay for food that he didn't get to eat, and then a man eating crowd. All of that, he was surprised he didn't explode sooner. "I-it's fine, you can just let me go at the corner. I'll escape the crazies somehow."

"Are you sure?" The father asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

The parents looked at each other, something passing between them. His mother cast a glance at Ethan, raising an eyebrow when Ethan looked back with confusion. A spark of realization in his look and he turned to Jaune with a sunny grin that accentuated his freckles."Can I give you my gift first?"

"Gift?"

"Yeah,, "I got you something, I was gonna try to give it to you on tournament day, so its still at home."

"We're headed there now," The mother said, "And I wouldn't mind taking you anywhere else you need to go. I'd rather we didn't hear about you getting trampled if we could've prevented it."

"I mean, thanks, but..."

"A-and mom is making dinner tonight, so the food will actually be good this time!"

"Hey!" The dad indignantly cried.

And then Jaune paused, Ethan looked so excited, so happy to see him. And, if he shelved everything else, he was actually glad to see him too. It time nice, in some small way, to see that the world around him was still the same. Clearly Ethan wanted to hang out with him, but, could he really afford the time?

 _You literally aren't doing anything._

Well, he wasn't in a good mood. He didn't want to ruin Ethan's day just because he was stewing in his feelings.

 _You're gonna turn down his gift because you're in a bad mood?_

With a sigh, his final thought was the victor, shattering any defenses he had to bargain. He'd sold his soul to the devil and got the worst refund of all time, he couldn't hurt it more selling it to an eight year old. "Alright, you got me, I don't have anything else planned today."

"AWESOME!" Ethan leapt, over excitement causing him to hit his head against the roof. "Ow."

Jaune stifled his laugh.

* * *

A pungent spice was the aroma that layered the house, seducing Jaune's senses even after Ethan had dragged him upstairs to see him room. Downstairs, he could hear he could hear the parents, come to learn their names as Wald and Marissa, preparing the food. Mostly Wald promising that he wouldn't set the kitchen on fire this time.

Ethan was a ball of energy racing down the hall, only to rush back and grab his hand to quicken their pace. He only talked faster as time went on, and from then Jaune was just nodding and answering questions here and there. Typical things decorated his room, a bed, posters, games and toys. Jaune was on tour before he knew it - Ethan more than happy to show him everything. From showing him his posters of his favorite shows, which then evolved into talking about said shows, posters of famous Huntsmen and Huntresses, which again fell into talking about them.

"The Wyrmhunter is my favorite - he's like, the only, Huntsman ever to kill a Kraken!" he gushed, showing off the comic, "But The Grimm Reaper is cool too, and Helsing... I really like a lot of them, haha. Do you have any favorites?"

"The Iron Lady." Jaune answered, pointing out the silver armored warrior standing amongst a myriad of greater legends.

"Really, her? She isn't even that cool though!"

"Hey, don't underestimate the Iron Lady! The big aura shields she can make, the way she blocked a Gorgon's giant tail? You can't tell me that's not awesome!"

"Laaaame!"

"Why you little…"

They moved on to his closet, he apparently loved to play sports. Then when it came to games, he loved RPGs. Wall to wall, shelf by shelf, Ethan showed him it all. Time just flew, Jaune barely even realized two hours had gone by. They went from watching TV to playing games, where Ethan had proved to be _very_ good at fighting games.

Jaune felt like he was on a rollercoaster, Ethan taking him in and out the house, his parents laughing every time. One moment they were watching TV, the next, they were on the trampolines. Ethan begged to see some fighting techniques, and Jaune could only imagine the reaction if he said no. Surprisingly, Ethan caught on well, a few stumbles here and there, but he was stubborn one, and refused to give up until he learned it.

"Hi-yaah!" He shouted, catching Jaune in the chest. Jaune nodded, he didn't flesh and didn't reel back from the impact. Not bad at all.

Where the sky was once blue and filled with fluffy clouds, now the sun sought a retreat, painting the sky in orange and red. And it was as they hung from the tree branches, hair brushing the grass that Ethan fired off in hundredth question. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jaune instantly reddened, nearly falling off the tree. "Wha - aren't you a little young to be asking that stuff?"

Ethan deadpanned. "I'm eight, not dumb. Girls still suck, buuut not as much as I used to think they did. Still suck though."

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, we don't need girls, right? They'll just bog us down!"

"Yup!"

"Hey, I can hear you both!" the mother called. She had to know it would not stop their tireless tirade on the evil forces of women. She came out with a ladle, and Ethan, a man of experience, knew it was time to run. Jaune quickly grabbed him, flipping into the air as he held on tight. He landed smoothly on the roof, Ethan smugly grinning as Marissa crossed her arms.

"You can't punish us up here, Mom." he said.

"And you two can't eat unless you come down." Now Jaune knew where Ethan's smug grin came from.

The day began to wash away, night creeping up on them by the minute. Soon enough, Jaune was meeting the rest of the family. Ethan's four older sisters, two high schoolers, one in college, the other married and pregnant. Even they had been watching Jaune's matches and the oldest confessed to her young brother constantly gushing about him.

"No I wasn't!" Ethan denied.

 _Just like Scarlett._ Jaune shook his head. The family settled in the living room, everyone playing board games. Before long, Jaune was knocked out of the game, contently sitting back while secretly slipping Ethan some tricks and tactics. A look outside, and where the bright day had once been, was now long dark. Faint starry glimmers in the dark blanket above.

Had he really been here all day? It didn't feel like it at all.

"Jaune, honey, will you come help me?" Marissa called, Jaune instantly joining her, "Just the plates, please, and a few extra chairs?"

"You've got it." Jaune laughed as one of the sisters outcried in pure agony. Her kingdom destroyed, Vacuo was now completely demolished.

That was just like Ruby or Weiss. They were the ones that got the most into the game, he'd expected it of Ruby, but not Weiss. Nora, Ren, even Pyrrha... they all loved playing that game in the rare times the gang got together.

 _We probably won't be playing it for a while now._

"I've been wanting to thank you." Marissa whispered as he set up the table.

"Me?"

A soft smile gave way to something, and as Jaune helped her pull the baked chicken out of the oven, she continued. "I'm not a huge advocate of the Huntsmen, I understand they must fight the Grimm to protect us, don't get me wrong. I don't think that's a service that can be thanked enough. But I haven't quite felt as hopeful for the future in a long time, I have you to thank for that."

"What'd I do?"

"I couldn't say, you were just being yourself. I was watching the second round, I saw you face those three strong girls on your own - you were afraid, everyone could see it. But you fought them anyway, you gave them everything you had."

Then she looked at her son. "It's easy to see only the spectacle of the Huntsmen. Heroes, stars, legends... they're above normal people, they don't deal with things regular people do. I'm sure it will be some time before my son grows out of that. But you, you reminded me that Huntsmen are people just like us. And that makes me feel safe."

"Safe?"

Marissa's smile was warm and reassuring, as if to tell him everything would be okay. She rubbed his hand, as if somehow _sensing_ what he needed before even he knew. "That someone like you will be out there one day, protecting us all."

A low smile. Jaune felt warmer inside. He would have said something, only he didn't know what to say that could possibly stand alongside her words. Thankfully, she didn't need it, calling out to her husband and children. "Alright everyone, game over. Let's eat!"

"I was just about to breach the tunnels of Mountain Glenn, Mom!"

"You know damn well that would never work. Now wash your hands!"

"Mooom!" Everyone complained.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"You could stay the night. We have a guest room." Wald said.

Jaune shook his head, "No, I really should head out now. My friend is waiting up for me."

"Right," he nodded, "Well Jaune, it was a pleasure to have you with us tonight. Drop by sometime, we'd be glad to see you again."

And to his surprise, Jaune actually considered that. "I will, thank you so much, for everything."

He nodded, heading back in the house. All that left was Ethan, who approached him with something clearly hiding behind his back. Jaune knelt down. "Gonna brag to all your friends that you got to hang out with me?"

"N-no..."

"Well, you did take a lot of pictures."

"Just for my scrapbook," He said, looking everywhere except at Jaune, "Definitely not to prove to Bradley that I did actually meet you. Why would I do that, haha..."

The kid was a goldmine, Jaune hoping he didn't catch his amusement. "Well, I guess I'd better be on the road then."

"Wait, your gift." Ethan handed it out... and Jaune paused.

A mug, crafted out of clay. Splotches here and there, but they were completely lost on the mugs shape. It curved in, the bottom smooth and rounding up its face to reveal the symbol drawn into it. Double crescent moons, one within the other. A broadsword was melded to one side.

Engraved on its blade, Crocea Mors.

"This..."

"I rewatched your fight with Yang Xiao Long a lot. I think that's your best one so far. And then I saw your weapons and... well I was already making something in pottery class so... yeah."

Something hit Jaune hard, and he could only smile. Before Ethan was ready for it, Jaune hugged him, and he was eager to return it. "This... its the best gift ever."

"You're just saying that."

"No," Jaune shook his head and looked at him, "I wouldn't lie about that, this is amazing, I... I don't know what I did to deserve it."

"You were just yourself, I think." Ethan shrugged, throwing his hands behind his back. He couldn't have had a clue that his mother said that same thing, nor did he seem aware of the doubletake Jaune was going through. "Good luck in the tournament, my whole family is getting together to watch. I can't wait!"

And then something died inside. Such an innocent and hopeful smile, unburdened by the rumors, or perhaps just hadn't heard them. What kind of monster could let that smile down? Right, him.

"Yeah, you be good, okay? If you are, maybe I'll come visit again."

He nodded happily, then rushed back inside. Excitedly waving again before closing the door. Jaune sighed then, pushing himself down the empty road as he tried to contain his thoughts. He was just himself, huh?

If only that was enough.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Yes, I will, Missus Arc. Good night."

And then she was gone, and Velvet laid back down. Her newest best friend, the couch, was accommodating, for Velvet didn't much feel the need to get up and do anything else. The TV played… something, she'd honestly stopped paying attention even before Jaune's mother called her. And wouldn't you know it, trying to assure her a mother that her baby was not going through crippling depression was not an easy feat.

The same couldn't be said for herself.

And while Jaune was much more considerate than Pyrrha in letting everyone know he was alright, he didn't tell anyone where he was. Damn him. How was she supposed to drag him back home if she couldn't find him?

But enough badgering from Coco convinced her that looking for him was the worst thing she could do. So here she was, locking herself in the dojo, waiting for her pupil to return.

What was he even doing? Jaune didn't seem the type to go an doing anything crazy or illegal, so she wasn't sold on that idea. Paradoxically, in _not_ knowing what he could do, was the exact thing that made her worry. And as she brought a leg to her chest and closed her eyes, the only option she felt she had was to hope that he came home in one piece.

How was he doing? How was he handling everything? Maybe he just needed time away, to clear his mind, maybe just relaxing at a club or watching a movie. He could be fine.

Or perhaps he was angry.

And that anger was controlling him, and maybe he wasn't thinking straight. Velvet's heart quickened at the idea, shaking her head to dispel the thought that she wake up to find him in jail or worse. She looked at her scroll, she'd tried plenty of times, and she knew it best to limit herself. Jaune had assured her he was fine just this morning, perhaps nothing had changed.

She picked it up anyway.

* * *

"Thanks," Jaune nodded at the waitress.

A tall man played on the stage, and Jaune nodded his head to his sound much like all the other patrons of the small outside corner. Low in tempo, was how it started, yet consistently smooth with a bop to it that kept one attentive. A devilish jazz, an omen to mischief, that, amidst the men in suits and women in bloody red, it atmosphere oozed sex, mystery and power.

Besides the music, it wasn't his kind of scene. A guy with a hood up, he was not dressed for the jazzy noir that populated the scene tonight. But he was okay with that.

If he could just escape for a bit, that was all he needed.

And escape he did, Jaune closed his eyes and let the colors the music created let his imagination go wild. Tempting action. Streaks of gold and red abroad a starlit road, and with each click of brogue and heel, a puddle of color sprayed upon the infinite surface. Colliding, expanding, engrossing his mind with it. Abstract shapes and colors playing tricks on his young mind as he lost himself in each bopping tune.

Conversation went around him, and somehow, being the only loner in the room didn't feel lonely at all.

How often did he imagine himself the casanova? The smooth talker? Around him, plenty of guys pulled it off. Their female counterparts much the same, exuding a confidence that should have been sinful on people so beautiful.

 _Bzzt!_

Velvet - _sorry to bother you. I'm just checking in to make sure you're okay._

Jaune typed up his response quickly. To be honest, he wasn't even sure why he was ignoring Velvet. Or Ren and Nora. He didn't have a problem with Blake or Ruby either, and then Yang…

 _She didn't deserve that, and you know it._ The same thought every time she came up, Jaune sipping from his drink to shut bubbling emotions away. He didn't need to think about anything or anyone right now, he just needed to relax.

Applause pulled him out of his reverie, Jaune quickly catching up with the other patrons as the song came to an end. The artist called to the crowd. "I think I'm gon' need a livelier crowd, someone to get this fantasy world rollin'. So tell me, who here has got what it takes to move to my tunes?"

No one really responded, forcing the artist to call upon people, only to be denied. Jaune stayed in his seat, just letting him try and fail to bring people up. Eventually he gave up, jumping into his next song. It reeked of style, flair, yet as chill and bouncy as the previous one. Jaune found himself nodding his head a little more to it.

His shoulders too. Whoa, this song was really good!

"Ohh, lookie here, my man in the back!"

He'd barely stopped before he found everyone looking at him. At that point he shyly stopped, only for the crowd to respond. "Hold on now, don't stop there! You had it going on!" The man on stage said.

"I-I really didn't?"

"Oh no? So whats your hand doing?"

He was just tapping to the sound. Each finger bumping with the beat, yet people vibed with it, people nodded their heads in tune with their actions. "What's your name, kid?" The musician asked.

He thought to lie, but his real name slipped out before he could stop it. It was a modest reaction this time, besides the musician, who announced it to the world, to most it was just the next interesting thing, but not the moment of the night. "Well Jaune Arc, show us what you've got!"

"I don't really have anything..."

"No one can bounce to music like this and not have rhythm." Against his will, the artist got him up, dragging him to the open area before the crowd.

With a groan, Jaune stood there, the music picking up. A little faster now, more drum, light piano taking up the back. People nodded their heads to the greater sound, it begged to be used. Took a stab at classic swing with a modern spin.

And then Jaune's foot tapped, popping his shoulders as the beat hit hard. It struck hard,the crowd oohing and a few light claps. "Yeah, that's it," the singer said, "Tell me something Jaune, you're good at fighting. But how do you stack up in the dancing world?"

Jaune smiled, giving in. "You're about to find out."

A blast of saxophone. The crowd was went crazy, Jaune letting the music speak for him, in tune with the buttery voice of the musician.

 _~Said a broken man, to a midnight jam, I just got through a one stand~_

 _~My baby's gon', she's left me alone, and the world saw fit to a break me by the end~_

They might as well have been spotlights, the lights focusing in on him and he kept moving to it. His ears rang, and he couldn't help a smile against a bead of sweat. He slid, keen on the balance, and his foot tapped to the beat with each hit of the drum.

 _~Heeey, kiss me babe, let's walk through hell togetheeeer~_

 _~You threw me away, lost it all today, and on my dying day, I had the strength to send you away, hey!~_

Louder and faster, , people feasted on a spectacle. Old style in the form of a young man, they had no idea where he got it. Who was he to tell them? The mystery was the point, as Jaune dominated the dance floor.

 _~I'm a dead man, oh, I said I'm a dead man, babe! You've killed me!~_

People hopped on the chorus, and it didn't take long for Jaune to follow suit. The lyrics spoke to him, a girl materialized from the darkness. Beautiful, red, lovely, deadly green eyes. He took her hand, a knife concealed behind her back. But she smiled bright, and they danced like nothing mattered. At that, he abandoned inhibition, and drew her close. Tempting breath and lips, the crowd clapping to their jam. Slide for slide, he brought her around, she spun under his arm without flaw. Her heels stung the rhyme, syncing with Jaune's steps as though they'd practiced for weeks.

Cheers and shouts from the crowd egged him on, and Jaune's mind was foggy, hazy. He couldn't remember anything; was who he was dancing with real? Did it even matter? Nah, probably not.

He was having too much fun.

He kept it up, dragging his foot to a stop, right as the drums hit. He only got faster, more precise, yet more wild. His hair obscured everything, flying about his face like a mop on the loose. Nothing could end it. _Nothing_ could stop this flow. He slipped, water on the floor. His feet shot the air, and people screamed.

Please.

He stuck the landing, hands out like it was just that easy. The symphony of people clapping for him was intoxicating, energizing! He wanted to dance more!

"Hey, Pyr -

The girl was gone, or well, probably wasn't even there. No red dress, no lipstick, no green eyes. Just himself before a crowd, praised to the ends of the planet. But still alone. But he knew the feeling all to well. The high of recognition, of victory. For what could be a sweeter taste? It was a great feeling, it couldn't be replaced, and he couldn't say that didn't matter to him.

But this feeling, this was the _only_ thing Pyrrha wanted. All she cared about.

And knowing that, his mood dimmed with the lights. People wanted him to go on, but he took his seat. Despite a few good lucks and good jobs, the night returned to whence it came. Jaune downed his drink - oh, had he not asked for a non-alcoholic drink? Had the waitress made a mistake?

Did he even care?

He assumed not, accepting the light sway in his brain and burn in the throat. He gestured to his waitress, the drink was gross… he wanted another. She was happy to oblige, and Jaune took it a little slower. For a while, it felt good, it got harder to remember things. But then it would come back.

And he'd summon his waitress again.

* * *

Eventually, Jaune took his leave, the musician thanking him for his performance as Jaune bid farewell to the patrons. The music was left behind, his new companion a cold outside ambiance. Jaune took his time as he swayed Vale's streets, much emptier at this hour. Still, some people strayed, a few couples, hoodlums in the alleys, bars and clubs wide open. He entered a few, got something to drink, but quickly moved on.

 _Today was fun._ He thought with a slurring giggle. Hanging out with Ethan, dancing at a bar. He'd been so focused on the tournament that he hadn't really taken a moment to enjoy himself. Was it because he was just so focused and didn't want to waste time?

"Heh, I was probably having doing it."

The thrill of training, of fighting and learning something new was irreplaceable. Every time he properly employed Blake's balance techniques, a little something filled his heart. Every time he conquered and new exercise, he was ready for the next one. Slow, frustrating, near exhausting... but he could be sure, that if he worked hard enough, he'd find happiness in it. Not like it mattered anymore. He'd gone through all the training for nothing.

But what about Ethan?

He'd be crushed. He'd be letting him down after he'd been so kind and given him a welcome distraction from real life. And then Velvet and Ruby? He could still recall their desperate voices, wanting him not to give up. All the work and time Velvet put into him, was he really just going to let it all fade away?

To hear that Ruby, unbeknownst to him, harbored an envy for him he never expected. To now be using that as the fuel to push her forward, so she could have a chance to prove herself? That was amazing, incredible.

And he just didn't care.

Jaune grimaced, and why should he? He always spent so much time worrying about others, maybe it was time he started to only care about himself. And that consideration was like a tempting alcohol, he knew it was bad, but he drank it anyway. It felt good, to just not care what other people wanted for a chance. To say that what they wanted didn't matter, that the only happiness that mattered was his own.

But was he happy to just up and quit? To run away?

Jaune groaned, rubbing his head to ward off a headache. "Where's a miracle when you need one?"

"Miracles don't exist, kid."

Jaune looked up, eyes tracing over a tall man leaning against a car. For a moment, there wasn't much to see, wasn't much to make him stand out. But then he blinked and everything registered. He drew the cigar out of his mouth, a grin and glint in a single dark green eye. "Now luck, that shit is real. Just ask me, I'm hearing the strangest rumors about you. Cry me river, you'd be pressed to find me caring. And yet, here you are, as if God himself just spat you at me. Now isn't that something?"

"You..." Jaune gawked, lost for words. He wasn't alone, a woman balanced on a fence nearby, in heels. Flashing him a devious grin with eyes that switched colors interchangeably.

The man nodded, gesturing to the car as he headed for the driver's seat. "Buckle up, kid. We're going for a ride."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Huh, quite a story, I'll give you that."

Jaune had grown used to the smoke by now, sitting on the hood of the car as Roman leaned against it. They'd driven off, but Roman refused to tell him where they were going. The city was left behind, neighboring villages left in the dust, and now they were on a lonely country expanse, stretching a million miles of grassland into the darkness. With only a single dirt road to take them anywhere.

Oh, right, and he was also Roman Torchwick, the well-known crime boss. How convenient that he only mentioned his name _after_ he coaxed him into the car. Past the initial shock, Jaune wasn't sure whether he should be more suspicious or not. Whatever, at this point, he didn't care.

His partner, Neo, was off in the grass, doing handstands and springs. Apparently that was just a habit of hers, according to Roman, as they came out here from time to time to _remember things._ What that meant, Roman wouldn't say.

"Want a smoke?" the man offered.

Jaune shook his head. "Don't wanna set my lungs on fire."

"That's fair. You're burning enough already."

Jaune frowned, what the hell did that mean? He thought to ask, put off by Roman's cocky smirk. "Whatever you say."

A few moments passed between them, Jaune simply watching Neo go at it. Ut felt like there was something to say, that Roman was waiting on him. And despite telling himself he was overthinking, he tried anyway. "Is that just a hobby of hers?"

"Weird, huh?" Roman nodded, "Pointless. Keep telling her its a waste of time, but hey, its what she likes to do."

"Well, if its what she likes to do, I wouldn't say its pointless."

"Really? Then what do you like to do?"

"Not much. I like comic. I like dancing."

"You wouldn't stop dancing if people told you that you weren't good at it? Or reading comics if someone said you should read a novel?"

"No, that's dumb. It's _my_ hobby. Not theirs. "

Roman grinned. And there was something in it that Jaune didn't trust, as if he'd missed some kind of joke. "Hmm, true. Very true. Welp, looks like it about that time. Neo, lets get on the road!"

In an flash, Neo was by his side, throwing a wink Jaune's way before sauntering into the passenger's seat. Jaune was about to ask if they were headed back to Vale, only to find that this time, Roman took the back seat, throwing his legs over the seat. "Go on, kid. Let's get a move on."

Jaune stared at him incredulously. Sure, he knew how to drive, but wasn't this his car? "Trust me," Roman said, "I'm not dumb enough to let some brat drive my car. Hell, I don't even own one!"

Well that answered that. Jaune took the seat with a sigh. "Alright, I'll take us back."

"Back?" Roman looked at him like he'd lost his mind, pointing ahead like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Kid, we're going thatta way."

"What? To where?"

Roman pointed his cane at the horizon. "See that? Three more hours till sunrise, we're gonna be catching that sunrise. What? You thought we came out here for a heart to heart?"

What the hell? This had to be a dream, it was so outlandish that there was no way it could be real. But Roman didn't flinch, didn't smirk or anything. If it was a dream, it was certainly an elaborate one. "Uh, you know you can't actually catch the sun, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Did you pay attention in science class?"

"Let me rephrase: Have you ever tried?"

"I shouldn't need to. It's impossible."

Roman stared at him, as if expecting him answer that way, and yet holding back a response. He had something to say, that much Jaune could sense, so the sudden fury he felt when Roman didn't was as equally frustrating as everything else today. Jaune turned back to the windshield. "It's dumb. There's no point."

"Maybe you're right. But since you're in my car -

"What happened to you not owning one?"

"- you are gonna chase that goddamn sun. Now quit bitching and get moving!"

Jaune rolled his eyes, glancing at Neo who shrugged and pointed forward. With that, Jaune got moving, a steady roll down the dirty trail. The old engine rumbling through his flesh as he lightly pushed the mechanical beast forward. It was slow ride, boring if Jaune was frank - what was Roman playing at.

"You should probably drive a _little_ bit faster."

"No shit." Jaune grumbled, doing as he so suggested. The distant land and trees went by quickly, like flipping through a scrapbook. The wind felt good at least.

"Faster, kid."

Ugh, fine, he wanted fast? Jaune pushed on the gas harder. Everything went by faster now, Jaune almost unable to register it all. Someone shifted in the passenger's seat, and Jaune could barely keep his eyes on the road as Neo stood up, accepting the rush of wind with arms wide. "N-Neo, that's dangerous!"

No response, she'd already closed her eyes and lost herself to it all. Jaune looked back at Roman, who paid no mind to it and, in fact, shrugged it off. "Still too slow there, kid."

Jaune seethed. "Are you serious? Why am I doing this? What's the point!?"

"Are you angry?"

"You're pushing it."

"Want to hit me?"

"It's crossed my mind!"

"Then speed it up," Roman poked the back of his head with his cane, effectively pouring gasoline on a flame. Jaune growled, imagining all the ways he could beat Roman's face in if he only had the chance. "Maybe I'll give you a free swing when we reach that sun, huh? What are you waiting for, kid? Get your ass in gear!"

He wanted to catch the sun, fine. Alright. He'd burn the whole grassland to get there.

Jaune stomped on the gas. The rev was mighty, roaring like an enraged lion. Jaune grinded his teeth as they blast off, everything around them like the blurry splash of a painting. Every stroke of the brush was the howl of the wind, and it was like it was only them and the road. Not outside world. No police. No consequences. Jaune's and Neo's hair shot so far back it was like a giant monster was screaming in their faces, Neo's eyes and smile manic in nature, Jaune could practically see her spine tingle.

But, it wasn't so bad, the speed was kind of cool. Exciting.

Jaune's frowned twinged, threatening to becoming something else. His grip tightened on the wheel, leaning in as if to brace himself for more. A burst of elation, he was back on the dance floor, only it was a million miles bigger. Endless even. It was a warm hand stroking his spine so quickly that he lurched from the touch, lusted for another.

 _More!_

A huff. A breath that he couldn't control and the frown had gone. He fought against it, truly he did, but whatever force was behind it proved too powerful. He laughed. He screamed. The wind started to hurt his face, and yet he didn't hesitate, didn't think about how he couldn't see what was ahead of him. Roman didn't care. Neo didn't care.

And well, now neither did he.

"That's right kid," Roman called, "If the speed kills us, don't complain, you were smiling!"

Damn straight.

* * *

"Can't believe you crashed someone's damn car."

Jaune shrugged, staring at the wreckage with a satisfied beam. They were lucky Neo had seen the boulder and warned them, jumping out the car had been easy enough. Of course, the resulting crash produced a stronger explosion than Jaune thought, and his throat was left scratchy from the smoke. The car had shattered like glass, the doors flying off like cannonballs. The pieces flew upon them like rain, and, on the ground Jaune could only be shocked at the destruction.

He loved it.

Now they watched it burn, the scent of smoke and burning metal swimming in the air now. "Someone's gonna have to pay for it, you know." Roman said.

"Someone that isn't me." Jaune quickly countered.

"And what if I snitched?"

"Random teenage kid making poor decisions? Or a dangerous wanted criminal? Which one will the cops want more?"

"Ohh, you're evil, kid." Roman said, thrusting the point of his cane in Jaune's face, "Point remains, how are we supposed to catch the sunrise if we don't have a way to get there?"

Good point, Jaune considered it for a moment. Then he smelled something, beyond the burning car, it was something like dust powder. Itchy and scratched at his nose. "Can I hold that cane for a second?"

Roman eyed him. "Eh, what the hell?"

Jaune observed it, finding a trigger on the end of the handle. "Never shot a gun before."

"Wait, hold on -

With a mad grin, Jaune aimed it at the car and fired. He wished he'd been ready. Like fireworks the car was lit up, brilliant red sparks flying and the splashing the ground like blood that caught fire. It was its own meteor shower, Neo keen on frolicking in its berth. Dramatic leans and dodges ensured the molten shards and flames missed her by inches. Jaune meanwhile, was kicked off his feet, his face splattered with black powder.

Roman chuckled. "Should probably brace yourself with aura next time."

Brace himself with his aura. Good idea. "Awesome!" Jaune snatched the cane and fired again, the rush of joy from destroying the remains of the car more intoxicating than he thought it could be. He had to get himself one of these.

"You might set this whole valley on fire."

"Does anyone live out here?"

Roman sighed. "Nope."

Another explosion.

* * *

"You've actually lost your mind, brat."

Jaune almost didn't hear him, the smile hadn't left his face for a good hour. He didn't remember when he'd joined Neo in cartwheeling down the dark road, but he felt looser as a result. Less coherent, how much alcohol did he have? He couldn't remember!

He stood up, adjusting Roman's hat on his head as he twirled the cane with the other. Then when he placed it down to lean, he gestured to Neo to watch. "Check this out," he said, deepening his voice, "Miracles are laaaame, kid. I'm Rooomaaan Torchwick, criminal extraordinaire, the _baaaddest_ bad guy in V-Vale." he hiccuped, "Beware the thousand dollar slacks that I didn't pay for, my one eye behind well-permed hair that I threatened someone into styling. Kid, are you ready to face my… mascara!?"

"You want to die that badly? Gonna need to try harder."

Neo and Jaune clutched each other, panic in their eyes. "I g-guess this is the end for us, Neo, I've done things that can't be taken back. We had a good run, didn't we?"

Neo nodded tragically. Roman could only shake is head as she feigned death, fainting in Jaune's arms. He really had to wonder how many drinks the kid had, much sillier and confrontational than he was before. Uninhibited, their mission had been put on halt for their antics. The curtains finally closed, the both of them now walking on their hands before Roman could ask why.

And beyond the occasional conversation, the trio's journey was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Inklings of light were beginning to touch the dark blanketed sky, Roman didn't doubt that in a few minutes, the stars would be fading out one by one. Jaune and Neo took this in stride however, jabbing at each other and him for reasons that even Roman didn't know.

At least the punk was enjoying himself.

"You know, I've been being an idiot." Jaune chirped.

"You're just _now_ realizing that?"

Jaune drawled. "Not right now. I mean like, I didn't go out to do stuff like this, never even tried. My friend Velvet wanted me to go have fun, take a break from all the training… and all I wanted to do was see my partner."

"Turned out pretty well from what I heard."

Jaune grimaced, the first win for Roman in a while, the kid best stay wary. But then he sighed, somehow accepting it. "Well, it turned out, that's for sure. Maybe its for the best, at least she'll be f-freakin' happy now."

Roman smirked. "But are you?"

Jaune had paused, flipping back onto his feet. "I guess. I dunno..."

"You don't know? How can you not?"

"I don't know, I just... I don't. I guess I just thought things would be different. I ignored the signs from everyone, I didn't want to believe them no matter how right they sounded. And to think… if I'd… if I'd just walked away, I wouldn't be out here with you right now."

"You're blessed to be in my presence, kid."

"Pyrrha thought that same thing too," A burp and laugh mixed, "Well, not like it matters now."

"Why doesn't it?" Jaune stared at him when Roman said that, the man shaking his head at the idea of explaining it, "You put so much value in another's opinion, you're going to get disappointed. Really, what else did you think would happen? You can't honestly think things will just be perfect forever."

Jaune's eyes lowered. "Is it wrong to want that?"

"Not wrong, but stupid. Which, frankly, is even worse. You dug this hole yourself, placing your self-esteem in someone else - are you really so pathetic that you can't stand on your own?"

And then Jaune stopped, head lowered as his fists clenched. That hit a nerve. "What if you're not strong enough alone? What if you've never had any help, huh? What then?"

"People are weak, we need help the very moment we're born. And that doesn't stop no matter how old we get." Then he looked up, longingly gazing at the brightening sky, "You know, the only person in my family who ever supported what I wanted was my oldest sister. She was the only one who told me to go and try. My Mom and Dad, they had their stance on Huntsmen, and I guess they thought that if they refused to train me, it'd stop me from trying. Ha… I remember my little sister crying for me to stay because she didn't want me to die."

And then Jaune let his heart go, as if to finally let it fall. Let it be done with. "In the end, we're all weak if we're alone. Even you, Roman."

Roman didn't say anything, expression giving away nothing. But it was like a memory passed through his head, a brief turn of the eyes as if he wanted to disagree, but for some reason, couldn't. "But you learn to walk, don't you? You weren't born to lean on people's shoulders forever. What'd be the point otherwise? Sure, you can try, but you'll fall, because everyone can only carry their own weight."

"Well llllesson learned," Jaune said with a swing of his arm, "it's probably better to just cut my losses. Some things just aren't worth it after a while. Maybe being a loser is fine - I could be happy with it."

Jaune handed the cane back to Roman. "'Sides, what's the point of sharing your dream with people you care about if they'll just throw it back at you? Maybe its better to let it burn away, let the ashes fly away."

"Isn't that a bit cruel?"

Yeah, maybe it was.

* * *

"Jaune."

His eyes widened… that was the first time he'd heard Roman say his name. They stood at the top of the valley hill, where it oversaw a great expanse stretching to an edge. The sky wasn't so dark anymore, rays of light peeking over the horizon. They were faint however, but given a few minutes, they'd be joined by their brethren. For a moment, Jaune took it all in - the sheer scope of the world beyond the ocean. What lied there? Something old, something new? A million questions, no answers, and that somehow didn't feel unsatisfying at all.

Jaune looked at Roman, who did not return it, yet Jaune did not doubt that he was still talking to him. "Yeah?"

"You're burning inside."

Jaune's frown returned. Of course that would come up, perhaps it was too good to believe this wouldn't be brought up again. "I'm not."

That single eye looked at him, piercing his very soul. He saw through whatever Jaune didn't, be it a lie he believed or one a truth he didn't recognize. The mere look itself told him he couldn't be argued with. "You are. Someone lit the stove and you chose to stand in it. You're gonna quit because some girl broke your little heart?"

Jaune flared. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"And because you found out she didn't mean it, that just means you just shouldn't try to win? Sounds to me like you're giving her exactly what she wants."

"Let her have it, I don't care anymore."

"Yes, you do."

Jaune grumbled, fists clenching. He should argue. He should have denied it. But it would have only proved him right. _Like he isn't already?_ Damn thoughts, he was drunk, he didn't know what he was thinking. Still, Jaune entertained the question, it was true, he didn't have to let what Pyrrha thought, what Weiss thought, stop him from getting what he wanted. But did he even want it anymore? In a way, it felt so long ago, echoes bouncing off cave walls.

But Velvet and Ethan...

"When I saw you the first time, I knew you were pathetic, but at the very least I could understand why," Roman said with bite, "You now? You've got no excuse, what progress did you really make if you get kicked down and stay down?"

"Maybe I just don't want to fight anymore," Jaune sat down, "Maybe coming this far is enough."

Roman sighed, sitting down in front of him, lighting a cigar. "You've got to understand something kid: the world doesn't care if you're sad. It doesn't care if you're hurt and struggling. The waves will crash against the shore, the mountains will stand where they always stood, and Neo will never get a job no matter how much I threaten to kick her out."

Roman ducked a knife thrown at his head. "And guess what kid, that sun is still gonna rise. Everything is still gonna be the same."

"Then what's the point!?" Jaune shouted, "You're criticizing me for quitting? It's like you said, _nothing_ 's gonna change, no matter what I do, I can't change what people think or say about me."

"Why is it that what they say matters more than what you believe?" That was the question where Jaune paused, "Kid, it is precisely _because_ the world keeps turning that those in the dirt must struggle. The world will not change for them, and they cannot change the world. You have to find your purpose, you have to _take_ it.."

"What if its too hard?"

"Has that stopped you before?"

"What if it won't get me anywhere?"

"Maybe it won't."

"Then why try?"

"Because kid," Roman blowing smoke into the cool air, "Trying _is_ the point."

Jaune squinted as light hit his face. Brilliant rays of sun casting upon him from beyond the deep blue ocean, the land was clearer now. Birds were soaring in the air and over them, and Jaune couldn't keep his eyes of the them. Free. Unbound and unlimited. They could go wherever they wanted, do whatever they wanted. They lived in this world too, faced their own challenges… but they still flew. The birds would still fly.

"You see, I don't chase the sun _hoping_ I'll catch it, I chase it because that's what I want to do. Impossible, you say. But no man has ever done it, no man has even tried - who has the right to tell me what's possible and what isn't? Who, kid?"

No one. No one had that right.

"It might not matter to the world, or anyone you know, but if it matters to you, why does it matter what others think? Why is the weight of your wish measured against a bar set by someone else? Doesn't make sense, does it?"

No, that _didn't_ make sense.

"Wouldn't it only matter to you?"

It would. It should.

"Know what I saw out there tonight?" Roman said, "Some dumbass kid, either stupid or ballsy enough to take a known criminal's weapon and hat, consequences be damned. Blow up someone else's car, happiest brat I've seen in years. Most people don't get away with that, but you knew that, didn't you? And you didn't care."

Roman pointed at him. " _That._ Where is that, huh? Are you underestimating me? Think I'm less of a problem than some pissy teenage girl?"

"No."

"Sounds like it. Gonna let a few words take you down? You're weak kid, I'm wasting my time with you. No wonder little Miss shut you down so hard, she has you by the balls."

"Shut up."

"Or what, gonna cry? Gonna whine and complain and act like the world screwed you? News flash, no one cares. And while you twiddle your fingers, those bitches are gonna take the tournament. _Your_ tournament."

He was simmering. Why? The blood boiled under his skin, and any second he thought he might just explode. He breathed heavy, the image of Weiss and Arslan pulling ahead of him. Pyrrha basking in a crowd to whom the cheers did not belong.

"What are you gonna do, loser?"

Jaune snarled, his swing missing completely as Roman jumped back. Leaning on his cane, he smiled coyly. Jaune's teeth bared, bloodthirsty. "Personally, I think you're a pussy and a whining brat, and what are you gonna do about it, huh? Mope and cry?" Roman's cocky grin fell, the joking atmosphere fell with it, "Or are you gonna get mad?"

It coalesced, Lightning in the middle of a new morning. The sun was peeking at them now, brilliant rays bouncing off the sparks supercharging Jaune's form. The aura forced the wind to retreat, hair fluttering in a brilliant cloak of aura that had become as seamless to Jaune as breathing.

He didn't suppress the memory this time, everything came back. Months of work, a day that had gambled on ruining it all. He'd tried so hard for her, and she just dismisses him like that? How could he just accept that?

He didn't hold his breath, didn't strain. His fists had clenched, but he couldn't have felt more alive. The chain of remembrance came back in flashes - learning the aura boost technique, his stellar first place win, a long and tired battle in round two, a victory he could only _dream_ of in the third. Where was that Jaune? Where was that fearless guy when he needed him?

"I'm not gonna tell you if you have what it takes, its not my job to pick you up." Roman said, "Do it yourself. Brush yourself off and ask yourself the big question."

Roman pressed his cane to Jaune's chest, his heart. A raw emotion he'd thought long dead. He wanted for an answer, and yet knowing deep inside that Roman wouldn't give it to him. The sun's full body finally reached the sky, casting a brilliant glow on him and the crime boss, obscuring them in their own twilight of light and shadow.

He was caught between them both, and by running away, he chose to stay in the dark. Unfulfilled, unhappy, blind.

But that light, that warm, beautiful, intoxicating light - it shook him. It was the same light that had Pyrrha blind, she stood in it for too long. Lost herself in its arms. He didn't want to head down that path, not like her. But what else could there be besides darkness and light?

"Rather than ask who you are," Roman's words rattled Jaune's heart, "Ask, who do you _want_ to be?"

The wind blew, it tickled Jaune's face, fluttered his hair. Deep blue eyes were set ablaze but the sunrays, and the world was immediately clear. A breath was set free, and something else too, Jaune closed his eyes, reached as far and true as he could…

And answered.

* * *

 **The question has been presented.**

 **It was actually interesting and a lot of fun to see the different ways people thought this would go. A lot guessed Roman correctly, which was the main chunk of the fic. But I'd always wanted it to be two people that represented two sides Jaune is stuck between, which is why Ethan was the first one for Jaune to run into.**

 **It was a rough choice, as I thought Arslan would be a good choice too. dBut welp, here we are. There really isn't much else to say here, I've been on a huge writing spree as of late, which I'm glad for. Let's keep this train a-going.**

 **And now, the Vytal Tournament can begin. Next time, we jump straight into that, let's do this. Next chapter is ready as of finishing this one and the one afterward just needs more tweaks. Thanks for reading, see ya in the next one!**

 **ISA**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter** **22 -** You Should Come With Me to the End of the World

* * *

Today.

That word alone boasted the power over three girls. Obedient slaves to its call, their bare feet touched the cold floor, commanding their hearts to beat in their chests.

Arslan slipped out of bed, her things prepared since last night. It wasn't much, her weapon, her clothes - it was all she needed. Yet an anxiety nagged at her mind, convinced her she may forget something even if she knew better. Weiss slaved over her combat gear, finely adjusting her weapon and dust cartridges to ensure top condition. Her hardest choice was what to bring? Ice? Fire? Supplements? For days the choice had seemed impossible, too many scenarios were possible, not enough space to counter them all. For Pyrrha, she expected to wake up the same. Bored. Uncaring. Tournament after tournament, it became the same old routine after a while. This time though, she didn't feel that. When her eyes opened, it felt like her very first one - the rush of thrill, dread of unpredictability taking over her nerves as she showered and dressed.

Registration had been completed days ago, ensuring no one could restock on ammo or use extra weapons or dust that hadn't been logged. They were thorough, as usual.

Once Arslan was dressed, she took two incense sticks out of her drawer, opening the top of the burner. She lit them quickly, its sweet, smoky scent fill her nose as she fell to the seiza position and pressed her hands together. When she closed her eyes and bowed her head, everything was gone, just darkness and a moment of peace…

The shrines. Every week since she could remember, her family would go the shrines in the mountains and send prayers to their ancestors. It always felt higher than her understanding, beyond human comprehension. Still, it didn't stop her parents, or anyone else who practiced from going. In these moments, where she'd come to understand humility, was the only time she let herself ask for anything.

A stroke of the hair, slow and steady. For a moment, Weiss thought it pointless, brushing her hair, considering how messy she was sure to be by tournament's end. Her worst match-ups played in her head, imagining every scenario and backup plan in great detail. She hoped for nothing, a Schnee didn't hope, they took fate into their hands and built empires. If there was any good lesson to take from her father, it was surely that.

On the other side of the room, Ruby got dressed. And as she slipped on her stockings, Weiss couldn't recall her legs looking so strong. As she adjusted her bra, it revealed a firm back, more lean arms. And when she stretched, those muscles moved, retaining her thin and lithe nature but adding a fighter's strength to it. It was like seeing a new her for the first time in a long time.

And then her eyes.

Sharp, like a hawk, staring at the window as if daring it to face her. Her expression neutral but firm, giving nothing away - the fact that this was the same girl who just last month of pulling pranks on everyone, it was unbelievable. There was a mission in that thousand yard glare, a target, a purpose.

She stopped for a moment, clutching at her heart. What she said came out as a whisper. Yet deep, hopeful. "Wish me luck, Mom."

Pyrrha stared into the mirror, unsure of what to say to the girl who looked back. There was no looking back, she reminded herself time and time again. The roads were closed off, the only way was forward, where the trail would take her was not in her hands. But she could be sure that when she got there, she'd know it was meant to be. Maybe there was something to take out of that, something tangible and worth it.

What she'd done, what she'd sacrificed, it had to be worth it someday. It had to be.

When she heard Ren and Nora back in the dorm, it brought her back, returned her to a cold reality. With a sigh, she left the bathroom, and if Ren or Nora said anything to her, she didn't hear it and the door closed behind her.

It was time, Arslan knew it, standing to meet the eyes of her teammates, who nodded readily. It was time, Weiss understood it, opening the door for her teammates before lingering as the last to exit. It was time, Pyrrha drove it home, everything they'd trained for, everything they worked so hard for. All the pain, the tears, the struggles, it would all bear fruit on this day.

Still, they hesitated, no, they dared believe the world demanded they wait for just a moment. The sun had risen, come to greet a new day to an old world. They'd gone to bed early last night just so they could welcome it with wide and prepared eyes, and they'd hoped, that with it, perhaps news would come.

The return of a partner, a friend and a rival.

Was he getting ready too? Did he await the sunrise as they did? Was he getting his weapons together and hardening his heart for the day ahead of him? They wanted to believe so. Confident in everything they were, their skills, their preparation, their chances. Yet no so, were they on the idea that he who they lusted for most, would appear.

But even if it was for him, they couldn't wait. Victory could not hinge on the appearance of one guy, even if a deeper meaning had forced their strings to connect. From bedroom to the halls, steps clacked readily and mercilessly, towering above the others whose wills, by comparison, would never stack up. They didn't look back, only ahead.

Today was the day.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

A zooming eye, the tiny camera on wings soaring the endless sky, kissing the shadow of the clouds cast on the land. What used to be a cone, spears of anti-gravity dust keeping the structure afloat, was long since dead. For now, it wasn't the same, and likely would never be again, and the man who controlled the flying camera entertained a thought.

Was this what it would be like if a planet broke through the atmosphere?

Amity was megalithic, a physical god floating above the expansive Emerald Forest. A marvel in technology, looking thousands of years ahead of Remnant's time, and people could only wonder how such a size had been achieved. Ships flocked like birds, airbuses, private jets and Bullheads collecting together on the platforms hundreds of docks to deliver three times that many people each.

With an adjustment to his tie and a clearing over her throat, a portly man's mighty bellow overtook the thunderous clamor of the world. "It is finally here! Welcome all, to the 40th Biannual Vytal Tournament! For real this time!"

The seats were lined in the thousands, separated by five levels all stacked on top and around each other. Nearly three hundred thousand eyes, all cheering despite the white oval arena lying completely empty.

"Time seems to how flown by," Oobleck added, "But we are already here, Peter. What a stellar event we have going on this year."

"Yes yes, and what incredible circumstances as well. Four, count them, all four of the Headmasters of the Huntsmen Academies are gathered!" The camera panned, revealing the waving headmasters sitting in a booth all their own. "The most famous Huntsmen of our time at so spontaneous a gathering, it has never been seen either at previous tournaments nor even the most important political meetings. This is truly a year to make the history books!"

The camera switched again, flying over that same level to cast its eye on other booths. "But it doesn't stop there, in our higher seats, we have MVP seats for some of Vale's my notable stars, actors and politicians from all over the world! Is this real, Bart, could I possibly be imagining?"

"You are certainly not! Behold our setup, from levels 1 to 5 we have over a hundred thousands seats available, all of which have been reserved. It is the fullest house in recorded history and likely will be for a long time. On level 3, we have the competitor's booth, where our contestants wait separately from their classmates and families, in full view of our audience."

Hologram screens lined the open air by the dozens, giving anyone who couldn't see clearly a perfect view of what went on in the ring. Goodwitch and several other teachers went over it, ensuring everything was in tip top shape. Defensive shields were tested, a fiery blast from one of the testers being easily repelled and inciting cheers of awe from the crowd.

"Indeed, and while we unfortunately have heard of strange rumors regarding this Tournament's favorite, I can confidently say that Mister Arc will arrive! I am his teacher, I would know this!"

"Let us hope so, Bart, it'd be no mistake to say Mister Arc is the reason so many came! Is he to disappoint them? I don't think so! How does our schedule look today?"

"Three days." Port held the fingers up, "Day one - eight matches. Day two - the parade and first half of top eight, then day three - the festival and final rounds. We are fully booked, I doubt I will be able to get any of my wonderful stories in!"

"Let's look forward to it, we turn to Professor Ozpin who will start with our announcements while our contestants get prepared! Today, we find out just how powerful our Huntsmen and Huntresses of the future truly are!"

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Pyrrha slung a black container over her shoulder, hand lingering on her locker. And when she sat, allowing herself a breath, she steadied a heart that had been on rapid fire since she woke up. It was a new feeling, yet old, and coming to terms with it proved easier than she imagined.

She held Milo in her hands. The weapon that taught her to speak, to assert her strengths in battle. And Akouo on her back, her defender, who listened when she couldn't. Taught her to learn, to adapt faster and faster.

 _Bzzt!_

Pyrrha checked her scroll, heart falling when it was revealed to be her father. _Honey, where are you? We asked you to meet us before the rounds begin._

Pyrrha closed it. She didn't need a lecture right now, she'd talk to them later. Pyrrha took a breath, sliding down to her bottom to wrap her arms around her legs. She remembered the lockers as clearly as the first day, when Weiss was trying to make them partners. It would have been optimal, she knew that, Weiss had great talent. Very well versed in Dust. With them working together, they _would_ have been good partners.

Of course, then someone else appeared. If Weiss had been a full course, Jaune was dessert. Oh so tempting, that sweet lack of confidence, desperate for someone to call his own. She leaned in that, gave into the taste, and before she knew, was mush in his hands. In the end, which one of them was _really_ in control?

Her ray of hope. The one that had saved her, or at least, she thought that was the case. Pyrrha looked at his locker. Were his weapons there? Was he even registered? She'd asked at the desk, but there were apparently rules to revealing that information. Partner or not, she'd get no answer from them.

Now she was here, a statue frozen in time. In these moments, she'd always ask herself if this was meant to be. Was this what she wanted? Was this the right thing to do?

Sometimes, she was sure of the answer, sometimes she regretted it. Most of the time, it was lost in the gray, an obscuring fog that refused her any answers. Past that, there was only darkness. Her light was gone, only dark remained, masking everything she could once see. She was forced to take a stab at it, to choose without seeing, and pray it was the correct one.

It led her here, though, Pyrrha realized, and whether that was a good thing or not, she wasn't sure. But it was her choice. She had to live with it, there could be no going back.

 _I will win. I_ _ **must**_ _win._

She headed off, the halls breezing by her until she made it to the booth. The roar of the crowd drowned out everything and though a few of her peers looked her way as she entered, most were either talking amongst themselves or family. But everyone was here; Arslan, Weiss, Ruby, Nora, Sun... everyone. But no Jaune.

With a sigh, she found a seat on the farthest end, hoping that would tell everyone that she wanted to be left alone.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Where is he?"

Weiss could hear Arslan's foot tap, the only one to give a visual on the frustration much of the others felt. And yet the look on her face was lighter, more somber, as if his not showing up would crush her drive. She wasn't wrong… and she wasn't alone in that either.

Weiss sat and waited, hands resting in her lap. She felt stiff - nervous? A little, but it didn't feel the same as it usually did. As she looked around, their booth opening a giant window to the world surrounding them, she got lost in its spell. Its shadows cast a wide berth on them, making the world seem cold and dark despite the afternoon light.

And then she'd look at her peers, the others who had earned their place here. Rules be damned, their families had come for them, to wish them luck and hug them. Weiss could see, _feel,_ the faith in their eyes. A parent's pride, to make it so far, there was no shortage of tears or unsure resolve. Only to be bolstered by siblings, friend and parents alike. Sun's mother, and a plethora of brothers, hugging him tight, the youngest one riding his shoulders. Arslan's mother kissed her forehead, father patting her shoulder, and her baby brother chewing on her hair as she carried him. Any and everyone had _someone_ here to push them along.

Weiss recalled her last talk with Winter, who had come to hug and kiss her before she entered the booth. _You'll be amazing, I know it. You're my sister, after all._ And Weiss would recall that, renewing a confidence on the brink of extinction. Winter would be here to cheer her on, to watch over her. There was a strength from that, an inner hope in knowing her sister believed in her.

Isn't that all Jaune wanted, too?

Weiss glanced at Pyrrha, who sat alone, almost like a picture that didn't belong, photo-shopped into this one. The strongest rookie in the world, uncontested, seemingly without flaw or mistake. It was easy to believe that, but everything was so different now… reminding Weiss of the monster she'd been fortunate enough not to see herself. Even she had them.

 _Just like you._ Weiss frowned, the horrible truth took pleasure in her feelings, set on tearing her down, inch by inch.

She wouldn't blame Jaune for not showing up, Weiss could only imagine how it felt, to feel alone in it all. Just one man against the world, what odds did he really have? And yet, Weiss's heart yearned, much to her surprise, for him. To see that fool come back. Was what she and Pyrrha said really enough for him to just forego it all? To give up his dream?

 _You did this._ Weiss wanted nothing more than to ignore the voice, tell it that it was wrong. That it wasn't her fault… at least not completely. But alas, she was trying to win a fight that had already been decided with that.

"What'll happen if Jaune doesn't show up?" Ruby asked, rejoining her from her uncle and father.

Weiss eyes lowered. "He'll be disqualified, obviously."

"Do you think that he will?"

A part of her screamed yes. While another, dark lump in her throat dreaded that she was kidding herself. There wasn't really a good reason for him to come back, perhaps he truly had thrown it all away and didn't care anymore. Chose to stay out of the tar pit Weiss had come to realize she stood in. "I don't know, Ruby. I just… don't know."

Ruby said nothing more after that, and Weiss was glad for it as that was the last thing she believed she could say. No more hope, no more guilt, just something empty and dry like the brutal acceptance of the end of the world.

It really did feel like that, like meteors would fell the world, and she and everyone else would still be fighting. Volcanoes, earthquakes and tsunamis would tear the land and oceans apart, thunderstorms and tornadoes would rip the sky in half. And still, Amity coliseum would fight through it all. Should hell come for them, they'd fight even on its charred ground for something so menial, it shouldn't have mattered.

But it did matter, not just to her. To everyone.

"At this time, Professor Glynda Goodwitch will reveal our Top 16 contestants and explain the rules!" Oobleck announced, "Competitors, please line up and enter the arena at this time!"

That was their cue, and before Weiss knew it, they were lined up and filing out into the arena. Stepping into its light, the crowd was blasting. Banners up to support their favorites, children and adults alike jumping out of their seats. The pure sound of it, like an overbearing melody. Beating, enriching, all encompassing. They lined up before their crowd of seemingly millions, all around her Weiss saw races and colors and cultures of mass difference, but they had all come together today for one thing. _Them._ Their future protectors.

For a moment, Weiss was able to smile.

It died when Goodwitch raised a silencing hand, all was quiet, besides the occasional murmur, and she spoke in the mouthpiece clearly. "Welcome, competitors. If you have made it this far, then you have proved yourselves a cut above your year. Through hard work, intelligence, cunning and skill, you now stand at the pinnacle of a Huntsman-in-training's career. Take today seriously, for you will never have an opportunity like it again."

It was true. This year had been just their luck as it was the first years turn to be the competitors, the year always went in order. 4ths, 3rds, 2nds and 1st years. And since the tournament was hosted every two years, they quite literally, would _never_ get another shot.

Weiss swallowed hard, and she was sure she saw the others do so too.

"The rules are simple. The weapons and ammunition you have registered is all you may use, broken weapons and tools will not be replaced. The arena will remain flat and wide, ensuring all matches are equal and fair."

She gestured to the ring itself, and Weiss raised her eyebrows at the lack of lines. It was simply one big field, surrounded by a huge wall. There are no ring-outs and no time limits. However, if a match has a clear victor or has gone on for too long, the one with the most aura left will be declared the winner. And as prospector, I shall be the one to decide if a match has ended or not. Otherwise... anything goes."

They really were giving them a lot of free reign this year. No ring outs or time limits opened up a wide range of options and battle tactics, which in and of itself was like having a gun and shooting oneself with it. Every match would be unique as a result, unpredictable and wild.

 _All for the spectacle, huh?_

"Ma'am," Arslan raised her hand, "What if someone doesn't show up?"

"A competitor will only be disqualified if he or she does not show up for his match when called." Goodwitch answered, Weiss letting go of a breath she didn't know she held. That gave Jaune some time, assuming he even needed it and wasn't watching them fidget over a tv screen.

 _You'd better come._ Weiss griped, not angry, not even annoyed. Just anxious, wanting. Goodwitch raised her arm, a screen appearing before her as slots and lines appeared on it. "We shall now randomize the bracket! Begin!"

Weiss's heart pounded, instinctively stepping closer. The whole tournament would cover three rounds, eight matches in round one, four in two and four in three. The slots skittered through the names, all coming to a landing by each match in order.

 **Match 1:** Sun vs Octavia

Fairly even. Weiss put her money on Sun, though Octavia certainly had enough tricks to beat him if he didn't fight smart, which was not his forte.

 **Match 2:** Neon vs May

Speed versus range. That one was tricky to predict. It was easy to think May would take it simply because Neon was forced to get close, but May's mobility and physical prowess was, strangely, outmatched by Neon's more outlandish fighting style. The fact that Neon _prioritized_ movement over anything else would not do May any favors.

 **Match 3:** Dew vs Russel

Again, even. Russel had the speed, but Dew was no slouch in that. Dew's dust devils would surely keep Russel at bay, as even with his dust, he had no choice but to approach. But if he broke through, he could destroy her.

 **Match 4:** Pyrrha vs Nora

That… good god. Weiss cast a look at Nora, who did not seem the least bit bothered, in fact, her eyes narrowed, as if glad for it. Nora hadn't been as bubbly as she used to be since Jaune had left, and Weiss could only imagine what friction there was in the team now.

That would be a match to watch, for sure.

 **Match 5:** Arslan vs Sage

A war of raw power. Weiss didn't know if there was anything else to say on it, only that however it went, a powerhouse was guaranteed into Top Eight.

 **Match 6:** Nebula vs Brawnz

Another war, but of attrition. Nebula had the diversity when it came to skill, what Weiss could safely label as a weaker Pyrrha, in concept. Brawnz had the claws, and a strong semblance to use if he got close, but Nebula still outmatched him there. Nebula cracked under pressure though, Brawnz would have no choice but to try and exploit that.

 **Match 7:** Weiss vs…

She stopped.

A cold sweat ran down her spine, its snake-like tingle leaving her wanting for another shower. At first she couldn't believe, blinking as if she read her opponent's name wrong. No matter how many times she did though, it didn't change. It was set. Presented for the world to witness and cheer for. But Weiss wasn't cheering, nor could she find it within herself to assess her odds of victory. The final match reared its head to cement that, setting a darkness over Weiss that she hoped just couldn't be real.

 **Match 8:** Jaune vs Cardin

Which meant her first opponent really was... Ruby.

* * *

 **A-bang! That's how we do this shit boys!**

 **Let's put this into perspective, this is a fic about Jaune trying to win the tournament. And the tournament didn't even really start until Chapter 22. That's kinda funny to me and I should probably get arrested for bait and manipulation.**

 **But assuming the cops won't come kicking down my door, the Vytal Tournament is finally underway. All the build-up, all the rivalries, all the hurt and struggle, it all reaches its end here.**

 **The chapters are getting shorter again, which is lame but well, what can ya do? Best not to pad out these last few chapters too much. The stage has been set, the battles have been decided. But what's this? Hesitation from** _ **Weiss?**_ **But was she not the one who told Ruby that if they meet in the ring, she wouldn't go easy?**

 **I always wanted their fight to be here, and while I reconsidered the idea several times, ultimately my original plan won in the end.**

 **The stakes are high, and will only get higher. We've made it, readers, lets see how this all pans out.**

 **The war has begun.**

 **ISA**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:** War is Love

* * *

" _You'll see, Ren, once we grow up and go to an academy, we'll have a lot of friends. You'll see."_

* * *

The crowd howled as Octavia pressed an advantage; precision strikes, fast as the wind, battered at Sun's staff. Annoyed, his staff split apart, shells flying with every wild flourish. Between the _clang_ and _bang,_ it was hard to tell what hit or not. But it was clear they'd both studied each other hard.

Octavia was the first to lose patience and struck out, aura amping the blow, forcing her foe to slide back. She closed in, Sun was ready, flipping over her lunge to drive his feet into her back. Another massive cheer from the crowd, Octavia expelling a disruptive energy field from her body, sending her opponent tumbling.

And to think, the match had only just started.

Past the loud sound, Weiss watched with a focus that almost fostered. Forced. She tried to invest herself in the match, as every look at the time reminded her that things were moving slow. Tortuously slow. But maybe that could be a good thing… if it didn't tick down to the inevitable.

And for the life of her, she didn't know why it bothered her so much.

"Go, Sun! You can do it!"

Ruby seemed apparently fine with it,happily cheering with everyone else as if their match wasn't on her mind at all. Well good for her, perhaps - did she simply not care? Did she understand what it meant, what it led to? A part of Weiss wanted to tell her that, make her understand what their match said. But to step on her excitement, her happiness - she'd done that enough to someone else, hadn't she?

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered, she hadn't expected her to hear.

"Yeah?"

And then Weiss couldn't say anything. The pure innocence in the eyes weakened her resolve, crushed it. She hesitated, hands gripping the hem of her skirt as she warred with the decision to say something or hold back. Ruby was her partner though, she'd understand how she felt. But then, that was the question, wasn't it? _Why_ did she feel this way? She should have felt excited, blessed even - she knew the matchup against Ruby better than anyone. If there was anyone who understood Ruby's weaknesses, it was Weiss.

 _Say something._

"Never mind. It's nothing." She shook her head, inciting a curious look from her partner. "Y-you're just too loud, its hurting my ears."

Ruby's eyebrow rose. "Uh, okay?"

"Sorry, the tension is high, okay? Didn't get my beauty sleep."

"Was… was that a joke? From you?"

Weiss pouted. "What does that mean? You think I can't be funny?"

"No, just…" Ruby let out a laugh, and it was a wonder how immediately calming it was, "You'll be fine, Weiss, you're smart - goes with that fat head of yours."

"Do you know what you want written on your headstone? Hopefully something good, otherwise I'll be sure to put 'Could have been prevented."

Another laugh, Ruby clutching her stomach, this time it was infectious, and Weiss couldn't stop her smile even if she wanted to. Something trailed away, vanished, and in the moment, Weiss couldn't recall it. Things fell into the normalcy of the Team RWBY dorm, just her and her partner taking jabs at each other. It was funny, how different it was now compared to the beginning of the year. She couldn't stand, Ruby… and then she got to know her.

 _Had I gotten to know Jaune, could I have prevented him from running away?_

Those thoughts were traps, Weiss shaking her head to throw it all away. Eventually, their laughter settled, and just in time, as a great applause was set in Sun's favor. He stood tall, bloody nose and all, with Octavia sitting on the ground in defeat, tears in her eyes.

And that was the brutal reminder.

With every match, someone's dreams would live just a little bit longer, while the other would suffer the humiliation of failure. Be forced to question themselves, their skills and talents, their feelings. What was going through Octavia's head right now? Am I a failure? Am I not good enough? I tried so hard, I worked so hard… and now I've lost my chance for good. The mere thought of it made Weiss's hands tremble, clutching them together to stay in control.

She'd just go back to talking to Ruby, ignore it all and with an eager smile she turned to her. "You know, I'm feeling generous, later I can treat us to…"

The words died in her throat. Something else was now in Ruby's eyes, who stared at the results of the match as if it was the most terrifying thing in the world. She looked frail, at conflict with herself. And the way her hands shook, Weiss didn't think she needed to guess to know what was on her mind.

She reached for her hand. "Ruby -

The girl jumped up, startling Weiss. And for just a minute, Weiss couldn't see her eyes beyond the bangs. The silence was brief, but it felt like an eternity - Ruby faced her, a smile so forced it was damn near robotic. "Gotta pee, I'll uh, see you in a little bit, Weiss!"

Weiss nearly called out to her, barely getting it out before Ruby was gone. Then her hand lowered, returning to her lap and the next match was called.

 _Damn it._

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"No, no, no Jauney - see, a gorgon's tail is sickle-shaped," Nora pointed out in the textbook, "You're thinking of the Basilisk." Her leader threw his homework aside, pouting while Nora failed to restain her laughter. They'd been at it for an hour now - Grimm studies was definitely not his best subject.

"Ugh, this is dumb," Jaune complained, "they literally look exactly the same! Sickle-shaped, sword-shaped, its still gonna cut you, right? Why does it matter?"

It, of course, did matter, but this was just one of Jaune's quirks. Get frustrated, get mad, give up, then try again. Weird combination, in Nora's opinion, watching as he crossed his arms in pure defiance. Not even giving his homework a second glance. Sure enough, he snatched the paper off the floor and got back to it.

"You didn't need to tell me the answers, you know."

"Well, silly leader, maybe if you used a little more of _this,_ " Nora knocked on his noggin, "I wouldn't need to help ya so much."

"Ha ha," Jaune rolled his eyes with a smile, "Really though, I'd rather you just give me a hint. If I can't figure it out, I won't be very reliable when we go on missions."

Nora really didn't think so. If there was one thing her leader didn't understand, it was his aptitude under pressure. "We all need help, Jauney, just take the answer and don't forget it next time. You might be the leader, but don't forget that you can't know everything," She looked over at the reading figure across the room, "Renny does that a lot!"

"I do not." he countered.

"He so does, ignore him. He's on his period."

It was then that Pyrrha walked in, a relieved sigh as she clutched the towel slung over her shoulders. "Good afternoon everyone." she greeted.

"Working hard, Missy champion?" Nora said.

"Always," Pyrrha grinned, "I might ask the same of you - isn't it funny that you're always helping Jaune with his homework, yet always ignoring your own?"

"Hey, I do not!"

"She so does." Ren unhelpfully added. Traitor.

Pyrrha took a spot on Jaune's other side. "Gorgons. You do know they have the sickle tail, right Jaune?"

"Pff, y-yeah, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Jaune covered quickly. He practically sensed Nora's grin, stuffing a sure rebuttal with a glare so paradoxically _un-_ intimidating that Nora had to try not to laugh.

"Alright, Jauney, what's the next problem?" Nora asked.

"Explain the genetic makeup and animal family root of Nevermores. Provide details." Jaune deadpanned. "The hell? I thought were studying how to _kill_ them _,_ not generically re-engineer them!"

Pyrrha snorted. "It's not that hard of a question, Jaune. It's avian, so just put that."

Jaune stared at her. "Prove details?"

"... it's a very big avian?"

Jaune scooted out of his chair. He was quick for a guy so big, luckily, Nora had the advantage of staying just outside of his visual range. And, with no shortage of physical strength, slung him over her shoulder and dragged him back. "Not so fast, Jauney. You need your edumacations."

"No, leave me alone! Ugh!"

By then, Nora tuned him out, the boy going on to complain even though he did sit back down to do the work. Pyrrha tried to quell the tickle in her throat, which in turn, only irritated Jaune more. Still, even he couldn't stop the smile that would etch on his face.

Nora spared a look at Ren, who did a poor job of paying attention to his book as he watched them through the corner of his eye. He brought the book closer to his face, though the way his hands trembled could only tell Nora he was chuckling behind it.

Her team really was the best.

* * *

It shouldn't have been possible, right?

Nora stood outside. The rain pelting her head and slicking the hair to her face. The fog covered the courtyard, and all she could see was Velvet sobbing in Coco's arms. Her knuckle ached, and she could easily recall the lack of satisfaction when she punched Pyrrha. In the moment, unable to say anything, she could only leave. Try to find Jaune and comfort him. He was supposed to be with Velvet and Coco, and well, here they were. But no Jaune.

Her voice trembled. "Where's is he?"

Coco shook her head. "Let him go, he won't listen right now."

Nora wanted to argue, wanted to make Coco tell her, and yet something stopped her. Maybe it was the look of Ren from right beside her, or her own hesitation. No matter what, the minutes rolled by, and it was only when Velvet's cries had receded into sniffles and they took their leave, did Nora lose the strength in her legs.

"Nora…" Ren knelt down to her, a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't the one who needed it.

"How didn't we know about this, Ren? How didn't we see this coming?"

"I don't think anyone did…" Ren said, "How could we? We had no reason to think this would happen."

"So what do we do?" Nora shook her head, fingers clawing at the ground with the pure hope that answers would be found there. But nothing gave. There was no mercy, and even as her heart settled down from the burst of rage she had before, it didn't stop how fragile it had become. "Was Pyrrha always like this?"

"I… I guess so." Ren's hand trembled, but it wasn't with laughter this time. And threw her tears of the sky and her own, Nora could see the conflict on his face. He said in a whisper as if he didn't even know he was saying it. "My semblance… maybe I could've… maybe they wouldn't have…"

It wouldn't have helped. It would have only made it worse, but Nora didn't know how to tell him that. He knew. Of course he did. But that didn't make the choice to hold back any easier.

The team had fought before, plenty of times. From serious to petty, they weren't perfect, but it always got resolved. Always. But this… how could something like this _ever_ be resolved and put everything back to normal?

And what Nora feared more than anything was the answer itching at the back of her mind. Begging for release. Her lips pursed instantly, aquamarine eyes narrowing as if an answer had made itself clear.

Pyrrha had to be stopped.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Pyrrha didn't need to turn to recognize the voice. When he'd gotten there, she didn't know, Ren had a knack for sneaking up on others. "You shouldn't be down here." Pyrrha said, "It's for contestants only."

"Am I not allowed to wish my teammates good luck? Nora would hunt me to the ends of Remnant if I didn't."

Pyrrha hedged a grin, dispelling it before Ren could see. Nora… Ren had to have seen that the matches were revealed. Did he come to talk about that? "You can cheer for Nora, I won't get angry."

"I'll cheer for you both."

"You don't have to."

"I don't."

And it was the clear admission of that, the dryness in how it was said that stroked Pyrrha's interest. "Then why are you? I don't even know why you're talking to me. And if you think I regret what happened, I don't. I did what I had to. I don't need a lecture."

Her thoughts went back to her father, who had tried again and again to call her. It was obvious someone let them know what happened, or it wouldn't have been so frequent. But that's not what she needed right now, she needed to be alone. Ren likely knew that, but he still chose not to move.

"I'm not here to talk about that, Pyrrha."

"Then why are you here?" Pyrrha rounded on him, calming her voice as people started looking their way, "I don't need pity. I don't need help. So why waste your time on me?"

"Maybe I need to confide in someone? Maybe _I'm_ the one who needs help this time."

And then Pyrrha paused, stunned. Ren, confiding in someone? Pyrrha assumed he would in Nora, but anyone else? That just didn't sound right. "Why me? I doubt I have anything to offer."

"Sometimes just a talk with a friend helps." Ren's shoulders relaxed, the subtle action somehow convincing Pyrrha to do the same. Moments like these were rare, as whenever Ren did talk, it was direct and concise. He never said more than he had to. So, at times, it felt like he always had something more he could add, but chose against it, "Breathe with me."

She wasn't sure what it was meant to accomplish, but she went with it anyway. In and out, she followed his lead, slowly steadying a heart that had been on turbo. "Have I ever told you how tempting it is to use my semblance?"

"You don't say much, so no… why?"

"The Headmaster told me once that I could be very helpful with it in the future." He let himself a small smile, "The power to save whole villages, maybe even cities - I could be a mediator between warring countries, help facilitate peaceful compromises… needless to say, I didn't quite believe him at first. My semblance barely helps us in combat, as it is."

"You're as important to the team as everyone else, your semblance isn't the only thing good about you."

"Isn't it?" Ren said, "Like I said, its a tempting power, with a touch I can eradicate negative emotions. Stop fights. Hide people from Grimm… keep friends from arguing."

Pyrrha's eye twitched. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that?"

"I lied."

Pyrrha sighed. Ren only continued. "Obviously, I didn't end up using it - I don't think either you or Jaune would have appreciated that. Imagine my position, listening as my teammates fight, knowing I could do something about it, and having to hold myself back."

Pyrrha didn't think she could imagine that. It should've been easy to stand on the side while drama unfolded with other people, but to Ren that was different. It wasn't a bad thing to want, but in the end, it'd have proved to hurt more than help.

"I realized something… there are times to use my powers, and there are times when there isn't. Despite what the headmaster said, its not the one all end all answer. Sometimes people _must_ fight, people must get hurt, cry and scream - its mankind's nature. To hurt as much as help. Pain in inherent in us, unavoidable, but not uncontrollable."

And Pyrrha couldn't say anything, didn't know what to say. Ren must have taken that as the go ahead, and luckily for him, she didn't have to will to stop him. "Let me ask you something, Pyrrha: Why do you think we hold on to the past?"

Pyrrha looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He went on. "I could have done this, I should have done that - we're always regretting something. Wishing we could do things a different way, and it feels so futile, especially if the mistake we made affects us greatly. And even though we know we can't change the past -

"It doesn't stop us from wishing we could." Pyrrha finished, their eyes didn't meet. Didn't need to, she understood that feeling as much as anyone. Everyone thought of it, it was nothing unique - as Ren said, it was mankind's nature. So what was Ren trying to say here? "Whether we like it or not, the past shapes us, what would be the point of remembering it otherwise?"

"It's a double-edged sword," Ren said, "We mourn the past so we can learn from it, but sometimes we don't. Sometimes, we make the same mistakes we did before. If that's the case, why do we still remember the past? Why do we look back on it if its entirely possible that we'll repeat it?"

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed, fingers clenching on her arms. "Because maybe something was left behind. Maybe I - someone - left something there that they didn't want to take back, but it followed them anyway."

"A person chooses what to leave behind, the past can't follow you if you don't let it."

"Easy for you to say."

"It's not."

And then she rounded on him, about fed up, and she saw his face. She didn't think she could see something so warm and cold at the same time. Utterly baffling in the way his eyes waned, weakness plain on a face that used to betray nothing. Pyrrha instinctively knew that her accusation was wrong somehow, Ren didn't say anything, didn't reveal anything, and yet it felt like he understood something that she never could. "You lose yourself, drowning in an abyss that hungers to swallow you whole. Perhaps you think you deserve it, maybe you even want it, but there is _no_ satisfaction there, Pyrrha. No relief. No joy. _Nothing._ "

Nothingness.

The words stabbed at her chest, carving something in her. But she couldn't be sure what it was, only that she couldn't handle looking at her friend anymore. A force kept her from looking away though, and Ren let out a sigh. "Nora and I, we didn't know what to do when everything happened. We still don't. You and Jaune are the only family we have, does that matter to you?"

It felt like she was being put on trial, but had she not been already? "Ren, that… it had nothing to do with you."

"Even if it didn't, we still had to suffer the aftershocks. I won't be the one to claim who is right or wrong, but I know this rift will only get wider if you and Jaune stew in it. What will Nora and I be left with? Choosing between you two?"

Pyrrha never considered that. "Then choose Jaune, I'm better off alone."

"That's not true, and you know it."

Pyrrha glared. "Do you think I wanted things to go this way? That I wanted to tear us all apart? It's not my choice. It was never going to last, Ren."

"Why? Because the Invincible Girl says so?"

Pyrrha turned away. "I can't expect you to understand, so don't come preaching to me. I can't change the way things are."

Ren was silent for a moment, Pyrrha wondering if he had just given up. Instead he moved on. "Nora doesn't believe so, and she'll try and prove that to you. I just want you to know that."

"She'll fail."

"Maybe she will, but she'll have tried." Ren stood, a somber tone left to marinate in the air around her as he left his last words, "Which is more than I can say for you."

Pyrrha bit down, the words attacking her like a swarm of bees. Her heart beat hard in her chest, and she fought off the urge to cry. Ren and Nora could believe what they wanted, it wouldn't change a damn thing. She would always be this way. Always.

And when Port's voice resounded over the arena, summoning her and an old friend there, Pyrrha accepted that. Or at least she thought she had.

The walk, Pyrrha began to think, would be the hardest part. The icy silence, perturbed only by their footsteps in a desolate hallway, reminded her of the days in the dorms. Coming back from training or class to find her team up to some sort of nonsense, usually due to Nora.

She told herself not to look, knowing well that exposure would turn her to glass. Yet, through the corner of her eye, temptation found success - Nora's eyes were sharp, laser-point focused, there was nothing next to her, nothing behind her, everything was ahead. And she had no time for anything else.

How often before a sparring match would Pyrrha catch Nora's manic grin? The girl always looked so happy and excited, so ready for the rush of blood in the middle of combat. Nora never cared about the outcome. Never cared about winning or losing, it was beyond her.

 _Or perhaps, beneath her._ Pyrrha's gaze lowered at the traitorous thought.

Even angry Nora was not a new occurrence. Everyone had seen, and felt it, plenty of times. If she were just angry, Pyrrha might have felt better - she'd at least know that Nora felt something. This Nora was something else.

The crowd was wild when they stepped into the arena, Pyrrha's name spreading over the sea of bodies. The favorite to win, naturally. Goodwitch waited for them both, Pyrrha and Nora facing each other at the center of the ring as all went quiet for just a moment.

And that was when Nora looked at her. Hardened, resolute - as if seeing a truth that Pyrrha couldn't. The temptation to ask her what was going on in that head of hers was hard to hold back, and even when Pyrrha took her weapons in hand to shake off her nerves, she still floundered at the mouth, wanting to speak, but not knowing if there was anything to say.

Her heart pounded, and the match had yet to even start. It felt like she was already fighting, or had just never stopped.

Forcing herself, she finally got something out. "Nora…"

"Don't." The single word was absolute. Unchallengeable. And that somehow hurt more than anything else. But then, did she not bring this on herself? Was it not within Nora's right to hate her? "I think you've said all you needed to say, Pyrrha."

"I haven't." Pyrrha's heart pounded, "I didn't want… I didn't want Jaune to get hurt, that's why I stayed away."

"And what good did that do?"

None, that much was clear. "I just wanted you to know that. I wish things could be different."

"I don't think you do."

And then the match began, Nora wasted no time.

* * *

Oddly, it was a dull affair.

Magnhild was as fast as it was strong, whipping Nora around with it as every missed blow left a huge crack in the floor. The music of kissing steel stormed the air, a hyper focused Nora hammering at Pyrrha's defenses with a strength that rivaled Yang's.

The weight of each hit took its toll on Pyrrha's arms, muscles pulsing with each attack. Yet for every attack blocked, several opportunities to strike back went untaken.

Why?

Nora kept going, a cloud of pink dust obscuring Pyrrha's vision for just a moment. It was all Nora needed. A hastened rise of the shield - flesh coiling in as the sharp end of Magnhild met Akouo. Wait, the sharp end? The immediate blast carried Pyrrha off her feet, shooting smoky dust into her face. No time wasted, Nora closed the distance, almost a blur as her hair flew back from shooting herself forward. Her teeth bared, a beast hungry for blood - but for a terrifying as it would look to someone else, Nora didn't seem angry to Pyrrha.

Was that why she had barely hit back?

"Fight, Pyrrha! This is what you want, right!?" Nora bellowed, clashing with her friend once again. It was a trade of hits, heavy versus calculated, emotion versus reason. But who was who? Who was the one clear of mind? Who was the one corrupted with pain?

Pyrrha's lip trembled, her heart quaking in how she quickly realized just how much she didn't want to fight Nora right now. It hurt to look at her, it hurt to see how she was now. She'd caused this, Nora was like this now because of her.

Was she not always the one bringing life and joy to their team? Nora always seemed impossibly happy, like the very notion of her being sad or hurt could simply never happen. But now…

Now Nora was trying not to cry.

It looked like she was trying to recall her anger. Her frustration. Pyrrha started this, she should be angry. Maybe she wanted nothing more than to cave her skull in, make Pyrrha pay for what she'd done to their team. Then why the tears? No, Pyrrha knew why. She just couldn't believe it. Why did she still care? She should completely hate Pyrrha now, right?

"This is what its all for, right? It's all about winning, isn't it, Pyrrha!?" Nora's wide arc missed, Pyrrha knocking her off her feet with a bash of her shield. Nora scraped at the ground, hair loose but mind at tight and focused as ever. The tears hadn't fallen yet, but her eyes had reddened, and she tried so futility to hold it all in.

She roared, the two girls clashing at the height of their strength. Nora's attacks grew slower, Pyrrha's counterattacks grew in tandem. Nora's defense was picked and prodded inch by inch, cracking the ethereal shell protecting her. Eventually, Pyrrha broke through, her shield cracking Nora's promptly headbutted her back.

"Are you that weak? Can't you hit harder!?"

Pyrrha grimaced. "Nora, that's enough!"

She was sorry, she truly meant it. But it was like Nora didn't believe her… but was it wrong for Pyrrha to want her to? Was it so bad to hold on to that hope? Nora seem to thrive on her turmoil, constantly throwing herself at Pyrrha, making sure she got no breathing room. Her fist met Pyrrha's jaw, shaking her visual of the world around her. For a moment, she saw herself, alone. First day at Beacon, the paragon of everyone's ideals and yet, as lonely and distant as the horizon. A flash, her team was there - Ren, Nora and Jaune, it had become so normal to be with them. So natural. It made her fight with Jaune almost seem unreal, as if something like that wasn't even possible.

"Wake the hell up, Pyrrha!" Nora's roar called on her heart, a beast inside Pyrrha screaming back defiantly. She'd already woken up, didn't she see that? All this time she let herself believe things that weren't true, thought that she could change the nature that destiny set on her. She had no choice! This was how things had to be!

But she didn't expect Nora to understand that. She never could.

Nora shoulder checked her, Pyrrha using the recoil of her aua to push back against her. Feigning a hook, she drove her heel into Nora's stomach, grounding her. Her sword sliced the air, Nora quick to dodge. On the backfoot, Pyrrha pursued, reversing the chain of pressure Nora had once set on her. A nick, Nora hissed and she missed a chance to counter. Akouo rang her brain hit for hit, and each time it drove Nora deeper and deeper into submission. Her fingers grew weaker, blinking eyes convincing her it was time to sleep…

Nora howled.

Pyrrha wasn't sure what had caused her not to move. Hesitation. A poor read. Nora's hammer arced up, slamming straight into Pyrrha's chin. Carried by a burst of dust, Pyrrha skidded on the floor, tasting dirt before pushing herself to her knees.

"Get up, Pyrrha!" Nora roared, "You want to win that badly? I hope you're willing to destroy everything else to get there!"

…

Pyrrha chuckled.

A pulse of the heart, the awareness of the blood flowing in her veins. Something swam up the stream, tickled her insides - tempted an awakening. Something so sweet, like candy, that would convince her to indulge. To give in.

Pyrrha Nikos could be benched for now.

"Very well, Nora, you wish for me to hit harder? I will grant it to you." someone else said, her green eyes flaring as a big, unflinching smile took root. It was unflinching, unmoved, as still as a porcelain doll. And through Pyrrha's eyes, the reaction everyone had did not exclude Nora.

A step back, worry in the eyes. As if wondering if she had perhaps made some huge mistake. Good observation. Nora had a strong grip, but the sudden surprise had loosened her grip on Magnhild. And that was all Pyrrha needed. Suddenly, everything was gone, a dark world surrounded her, encapsulating only herself and Nora in its grip. Pyrrha might have licked her lips.

But this was merely an appetizer.

* * *

And then, Pyrrha returned. For a moment, she simply let herself go, simply let what she felt come true and unleash everything she was holding in. She didn't blame Nora for not knowing better.

Nora lied on the ground, nose cracked and bleeding. Her eyes were half open, several cuts could be seen through the tears in her clothes, that were steadily healing strewn all over her body. In retrospect, they weren't so bad injuries, Nora had fought with worse.

But, as far as Pyrrha knew, she'd never gotten her leg broken.

Magnhild held in Pyrrha's hand, her new black spear, Superbia, held in hand as her old weapons were shelved, Pyrrha barely remembered how the rest of the fight had gone. Nora yelped, whimpered, roared, fell, got up… and fell again. Despair. Pure horror in her big eyes as someone, or some _thing,_ battered at her without letup. Nora's left leg was already growing red, and Pyrrha could vividly remember the wet _snap_ when she struck that leg with the head of Magnhild.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Pyrrha said, "It was always you saying you'd break someone's leg, wasn't it?"

Nora didn't say anything, she'd simply let her tears fall by that point. For all her good intentions, she didn't have the power to defeat her. She'd tried, and Pyrrha commended her for that, but it was inevitable.

"I really do wish things could've been different," Pyrrha said earnestly, "But destiny is set, Nora. There is no changing it."

Pyrrha turned away, set to head to the booth and back to the world where she belonged. Nora would heal, and she'd realize Pyrrha wasn't worth chasing after anymore. Sure of that, she headed… to…

Pyrrha's eyes widened.

The world slowed, the overture of darkness that had taken her world was expelled as a light most unwelcome pierced it. It walked past her in a firm stride, jacket and chestplate armor - brown boots, white bracer gloves with dual layer bands and a silvery sword sheathed at its side. The raw essence that leaked off it, calling back the sunlight bearing down on the world that made her aware of the bead of sweat rolling down her brow. And she could feel the raw heat of the sparks of lightning coursing around it. No, no longer an it, a _him._

The roar of the crowd returned in a bang.

Jaune seemed unaffected by any of it, the whole stadium going crazy over him. The match they'd just witnessed had been all but forgotten next to his presence, but instead of indulging them, he took Nora into his arms and helped her onto the gurney that had been brought for her by the staff.

"You came back." Nora said softly, about as surprised as Pyrrha was herself, "Sorry, Jauney, I tried to knock some sense into her…"

Jaune's eyes softened, and yet, they were unflinching. Something was missing there, something that had, for so long, made him so weak. But the absence of it, the replacement with something Pyrrha didn't recognize, convinced Pyrrha that she was looking at someone else entirely. He gave her hand a firm squeeze. "Thanks Nora, I've got it from here."

The staff took her away, simply leaving Jaune standing there, he looked up into the crowd, who roared out his name and people jumped in their seats. And Pyrrha just couldn't help but stare, yet to move herself. It felt like he'd say something, she _wanted_ him to say something.

And then their eyes met.

It was hard to tell what she was supposed to be seeing. In fact, they only seemed to mirror each other - scowl for scowl. Knowing exactly what their expressions said, and what it all meant. Pyrrha flared deep inside.

Goodwitch called for the next match, and Jaune walked the other way. Pyrrha lingered, only for a moment though, and before she knew it, she spoke. "I will win."

He stopped. She wasn't surprised, they were his words. Spouted them endlessly through the preliminaries, in the next few days, he'd have to make good on those words if he could. But he wasn't the only one - he had to know that Pyrrha would not let it be taken from her.

"You'll try." he countered.

Pyrrha hadn't stormed off faster.

Past the arena, through the halls, she could already hear the rampant cheers of her fellows as she reached the booth. Silenced almost immediately when everyone saw her and stared. For what reason, she couldn't be sure. For the match, for Jaune? Pyrrha didn't know, all she knew was that her blood had reached a boil, and she had to fight not to think about her partner. Her face soured, eyes narrowed with fury as her lips were set in a deep scowl.

Damn Nora. Damn Ren… and damn Jaune.

Her next words shot a chill down the spines of all. "Pray, the lot of you, that I am not your next opponent."

And for the longest time, no one said anything.

* * *

 **So yeah, its been like a million years.**

 **Sorry for that, real life has been kinda kicking my ass - working more, personal issues. I've also had a streak of working on some of my own original stories. However, that does not mean my fanfiction is abandoned.**

 **This chapter is a bit all over the place, but I really didn't know a better way to do it so I eventually settled on this. Jaune makes his return, and I figured this was the best chapter for it. As it was a clash of the entirety of Team JNPR, it only makes sense that they all appear here, to me. Some Ruby and Weiss stuff as well since it does go towards their eventual battle. Pyrrha shuts down Ren and Nora despite how they feel, but now Jaune is back. Does he have the resolve, the power, to get through to Pyrrha? Or will she destroy him once again?**

 **We shall see.**

 **Sorry for spelling errors, I'll try and go back to read it later but I'm super busy and am going through some things that have been affecting me a lot. It's hard to keep up with everything. But again, Tournament Arc is not abandoned, it's still going! And will keep going until we get to that end!**

 **That's all from me and until next time. Later!**

 **ISA**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24** : The Ripples of Fate

* * *

"But what is a student without his master, young szechuan?"

"Did you get that off a movie?"

Velvet chuckled, sitting beside Jaune as they took a break from training. "Well yes, but stop ruining my moment of sagely wisdom. Anyway, the answer is nowhere. How does the student know where to go if the master isn't there to show him?"

* * *

Her knuckles hissed in pain. Skin peeling off the wooden dummy as she retracted. Deep brown eyes narrowed, beset by dark circles which convinced her that sleep was impossible. Frustrated, Velvet sought to work herself to exhaustion, though it was hard to say if it was working or not. The cool night was of no help either, not when she stood alone and the best company she had were her labored breaths and thoughts. The former an annoyance, the latter her reason for being awake in the first place.

 _Get over yourself,_ that's what she told herself usually. The tournament wasn't far off now, what preparation could be done had been weeks ago. Jaune's equipment was registered, schedule set up, classwork and assignments cataloged, free time sacrificed - necessary stepping stones to a bigger claim, a greater goal.

Sure, it was down the drain now, but life was full of disappointments, right? Why be upset about it?

With a grunt, a fist tore through the dummy, aura wisping off the knuckles instead of staying controlled. Velvet bit her lip, a bead of sweat that she was all too aware of dispelling whatever focus she could muster. With another growl, she ripped her arm out of her victim, yelping as the wood exacted revenge.

"Fuck..." Velvet gripped her arm, a thin trail of blood running down it. Her aura worked slowly, but with how much she'd expended, it would likely take a while. The gentle wind kicked up, Velvet growling as the sting made her want to hit something. Someone. Great physical and aura attributes, but a below average healing factor. Well, everyone had to suck at something, she guessed.

Jaune was a lucky guy in that regard.

Getting back to it, Velvet ignored the light spatter of blood as she hammered at a new target. The pain of the wind touching her cut forced a switch to her legs. Each successive blow tearing off a chunk of wood. She hedged a grin, imagining her opponent begging for mercy. It felt good somehow, to imagine someone else screaming and crying… it made it much easier not to do so herself.

And yet a part of herself felt the pity was undeserved. Had she been more active, had she gone out of her way to protect Jaune, maybe he'd be here with her now. Maybe she wouldn't be so angry.

Maybe this was all her fault.

The logical side argued, raised the walls that defended her honor. No, it couldn't have been her fault. This was a problem of circumstances - this was always going to happen. How could it not? Pyrrha had Jaune's heart by the chain far before Velvet got to him, so of course Velvet couldn't do anything. That was obvious, right?

Velvet kicked the dummy harder. Only she'd missed and instead struck the steel beam beside it.

"Fucking... fuck!" She screeched, falling to her behind as she massaged her ankle. Stupid goddamn beam. Hadn't she told Yats to make sure all of them were out of the training circle!? She'd told him that this would happen, somebody would get hurt! Then what, Yatsuhashi? THEN WHAT!?

The girl's lip trembled. She'd told him. She'd told him someone would get hurt. That he'd get hurt. But did he listen? No! And now... and now…

Velvet fought off the tears, she'd done enough of that in the rain. It did nothing then, it would do nothing now. There wasn't anything else she could do. And who knew? Maybe this was for the best, maybe Jaune didn't need to compete anymore to feel better about himself. He could be out somewhere not even thinking about the tournament. Maybe he was happier.

 _But am I happy?_

She didn't want to ponder that, not again. It was her fault for projecting her dreams on someone else - it wasn't as if she'd wanted to win a tournament herself, after all, she didn't have a legacy to uphold or anything to prove to people. It didn't make sense then to see more in someone else than she should have. But then, Jaune hadn't really given her a choice, had he?

No one else saw him, not like she did. They didn't know what had made her want to see him win. Sure, they probably got it later, started to understand after Jaune had proven himself in one way or another. Even Velvet had, to some extent. And yet it felt like her eyes had been opened much earlier, seen much deeper.

It was a wonderful feeling, to have someone who trusted you to push them toward their dreams. As a directionless student, no way to know where to go, who finds himself a master. For without one, how is he to know the right way to go? Without her teammates, without the teachers that taught her, would she be here now? Would she have such a promising Huntress career on the horizon? No. Hell no. The student needed the master. It was undeniable.

But Velvet hadn't realized that it was the same the other way around.

The pride and honor that a student rewarded his master for their work was a feeling she didn't count on. Didn't think existed. Like the start of a garden from just a single flower, watering it with one's own blood and sweat. It was slow, but it was sure. It was promised. And it was a warmth that Velvet didn't think could be replicated. The master needed the student too. The street ran two ways.

But well, it wasn't like it mattered now. At the very least, she was happy with how far she'd pushed Jaune. He was, or would be, in a better place now. Why be upset? She'd chose to let him touch the fire, and whatever deity above saw it justice to hurt not only him, but everyone else. With a vehement shout, Velvet attacked a group of dummies. Tearing off the arm of one before punching through another's chest. It wasn't enough. An axe kick, it's target was ripped in half. Aura surged through her other leg, taking off the head. Her face heated as her teeth bared, _crunch,_ her foot stomped through the disembodied head. She didn't feel better.

Nothing she did made her feel better.

The tears stained her cheeks, but Velvet did not give them the pleasure of making her sob. Instead she stood there, shivering in the cool night air as it tried to dry her face. Her fists clenched, toes curling as she tried to hold it all in. Tonight, she felt too weak. Most days she got along fine, but then she'd have these moments, where she thought too much or couldn't sleep. Her ears had fallen, and the ghostly moonlight was dragged behind the dark clouds as if to hide her from the world.

She knew it was better to just forget it and move on. How many times had she told herself that getting so attached would not help her? Why be soft on anyone? It was a surefire way to get hurt. And she saw that in Jaune, she knew what would happen. And what did she do? She let him go. She let him go!?

What kind of guidance was that? What kind of master, what kind of friend, did that? Right, she did. And if there was anyone she wanted to hit more than the training dummies, it was herself. But she'd have to settle for the former. The windup was quick, the thrust even quicker, and as she let out a roar, she punched through it. The air, anyway.

Someone else stole her target, a lean, bare arm trailing to her right. It extended to meet the shoulders, the owner wearing a loose shirt and pants ideal for keeping cool during practice. Blue eyes shone in the darkness, zeroed in on his foe. A brief touch up of wind had kicked back the clouds, letting the moonlight give birth to he who bore its name.

"D-done living in hotels?" Velvet rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back the stutter.

"Something like that." It was curt, but hoarse, as if he'd just been done yelling. In the light, Velvet noted a bruise under his eye and a busted lip. The aura had worked at it, but much like herself, he likely had too little for it to matter. "What are you doing up?"

"Nightmare. I was getting chased by an ax killer."

Jaune pulled out his arm, felling the dummy. He then through that fist at her, which she caught with ease. "Haven't you, like, killed giant monsters before? Scared of a guy with an ax?"

"Hey, axes are scary, leave me alone."

It was silent between them then, and that short period reminded Velvet of just how rare an awkward moment between them was. She'd gotten so used to his presence that at times they barely said anything to each other, simply training and sleeping on repeat. But the day still progressed, and every time some new milestone had been reached, it was matched only by the higher bars they'd both set for him. It wasn't so long ago, but it felt like it was.

Velvet let his fist go, heading to find another dummy. "Where have you been?"

"Hard to say. I've kinda been all over the place." Jaune shrugged, following her. Velvet took up the next dummy, Jaune taking the opposite side of it.

"That definitely answers my question." Velvet rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Jaune gave a small smile.

They traded hits to their shared partner, Velvet sneaking glances each time his face wasn't obscured. Eyes straight and focused, the absence of something that had once kept him wary. Instead, he moved surely, with strength, forcing Velvet to keep up. It went on like that, haggard breaths between both parties as they dummy was smacked around. Something withered away with each hit, but in the moment, Velvet couldn't tell what it was.

But as it was a two on one, their opponent didn't last very long. And soon enough, they tore the thing to its foundation, leaving only Jaune and herself. "So what are you doing back here?" Velvet asked.

"Gotta train." Jaune answered quickly.

Velvet swallowed. It was the answer she hoped for, expected even. What would he be here for otherwise? And still, she could help but feel those words like they'd punched her in the chest. Knocked the breath, the words, out of her. What she wanted to say was shelved in favor of something else. "That doesn't explain why you're here. You have what it takes to win... you don't need to be here."

 _You don't need me._ Her thoughts betrayed.

"Maybe. But you're not done training me, right?"

"... does it matter if I am?" Velvet admitted with a shrug, "It didn't amount to much, did it? When it really mattered, I still couldn't help you when you needed me to. But it's whatever." Velvet turned away, crossing her arms, hoping that in some way that would convince him that she wasn't hurt. That she was okay with what she was saying. Because she was.

Definitely…

"I-I'm sorry about that, by the way." Velvet's tears fell, lip trembling, "When it mattered, all I did was let you down. I failed you. I didn't help at all… I just made things worse."

And that was her biggest regret. Wishing it could have been different. Jaune's relationship with Pyrrha was all but destroyed, and though anyone else would tell her it wasn't her fault. It didn't matter if she couldn't convince herself of it. Who really had been the monster then? Pyrrha for hurting Jaune? Or Velvet for letting Pyrrha do it?

"I'm sorry, Jaune..." She wept, "I'm so sorry..." Her legs felt weak, and in the moment she really did feel like she could sleep. The tax on her mind proved to be the answer and she damn near gave in to it.

"You haven't let me down."

Velvet didn't want to face him, but it fell out of her hands as Jaune pulled her into his arms. "Not once. Even if I disagreed with you sometimes. So don't stand there and act like you're the one to blame. That's not what I need right now, okay?"

Velvet looked up at him, and only then did she see the wane in his eyes. It would've been easy to feel smaller than him, a teary mess in his arms. But his eyes exposed everything, this hurt him too. "I'm sorry I ran away, but I'm back now. I need you to get it together, I need you to be my teacher again. Please, Vel."

Something in his voice, the way he said it so surely, left nothing to argue. Velvet thought she had a good reason to deny it, but now with her pupil, her friend, stood before her wanting for the very thing she wanted him to want, how could she deny him? Was she to stay pitying herself? Jaune wasn't. He was here.

And she was just standing her crying like a child? Fuck that. Hadn't she just said she was done with that?

"Y-you're lucky you're on my good side, or I'd have kicked your ass already." She hugged him tighter, "I'm about to put you through the wringer, you know? I hope you're ready."

He met her words with a laugh, a genuine, hearty one as if there was nothing holding him back anymore. He didn't know just how weightless that laugh made her feel. "I am now."

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

Yang's heart pulsed.

The jubilation of the stadium said it all when a young man appeared before them seemingly from nowhere. Yang hadn't seen him until he crossed up Pyrrha, who had just before, killed the budding excitement of her match where it stood. Even now when she glanced at the pure black spear she carried, she could only wonder what the purpose of it was that Milo and Akouo could not serve.

Jaune helped the medics get Nora onto the stretcher, the girl struggling to even stand. He said something to her, though even when the screen zoomed in on him, Yang couldn't discern what it was.

"He really made it." Blake said unhelpfully. Funnily, she was the one who tried to convince Yang that Jaune hadn't given up. It was good to see that she was right, but it wasn't as if she doubted whether Jaune would show up or not. It was better to just sit back and wait.

She turned to the sound of a rabid scream. Coco. Suspicions proven, Yang wondered why she hadn't seen them earlier. Team CFVY sat farther below them, just before the rails of Level 3. Yang lingered on Velvet, who tried to reign Coco in, while at the same time giddily smiling. If anyone was happy that Jaune was back, they were. Which had to mean that everything with Pyrrha hadn't been enough to convince him against competing. Good. That was good. Yang was happy for him. Lilac eyes drifted to Jaune's face, just as quickly returning to her lap.

"Yang?"

"Hm?" Yang turned to Blake, immediately throwing up a queer grin. "Staring at me, Blakey? I told you I'm not into chicks."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Oh I know, you probably wouldn't be staring at my admirer if you were."

The simultaneous desire to laugh and admonish her accusation left Yang without an immediate response. Instead she shook her head and sighed. "If only I could live in a fantasy world like you."

"Well, let's not pretend you weren't staring: You could go talk to him, you know."

The mere idea of it was tempting. And the thought of doing so, she'd thought about it plenty of times before today. What she would say. What he would say. Where they stood. Every question she wanted to ask undermined by the biggest, most obvious one that she didn't want to ask.

"His match is coming up - kind of a dick move to bother him while he's getting ready for it."

Blake didn't argue that, but Yang could tell she wanted to. She was glad that at least she was understanding enough to not push the issue. At the same time, Yang felt like she was doing her a disservice, how often did Blake ask her how she was doing? In the absence of Weiss and Ruby, Blake was about all the company she had since the incident. And whenever she wasn't there, it was Yang and her mortal enemy... her thoughts.

"Okay, then after," Blake tried again, "I'm sure he'd want to -

"No!" She hadn't meant to yell, quieting down when those near them looked her way. Ensuring only Blake could hear her, she nipped her suggestion right there. "It's better to leave him alone. He doesn't need me bothering him."

Blake deadpanned. "It wouldn't be a bother. You know how he is."

Yes that was true, but that was exactly why she didn't want to. Not just for today, not just for the rest of the tournament. Just... for good. If there was anything that she understood now, it was that things just wouldn't be the same. She'd always had a suspicion that Jaune was angry with her. It just became easier to forget about when they were having a good time together. But when everything happened... well, it changed everything. "I don't want to make anything worse. I'm better off leaving him alone."

"Worse than what Pyrrha did?"

Damn Blake. Yeah, it probably couldn't get any worse than that, but how could she know? Yang didn't even know Jaune carried such a deep seated anger inside. It was very well possible that he hated her, as he should, and didn't want to see her anymore. Which was fine. It was a good thing. She'd lost friends before, so this wouldn't be any different.

He'd be fine. She'd be fine. Everything would be fine. What she wanted didn't matter.

"It's not a big deal, Blake. I can't assume what he feels or wants. Haven't we had enough of that?"

It all started because of that. Assumptions. Placing one's ideas over a truth they failed to recognize.

Yang's grin longed, happy to see him back, yet knowing there was more in her heart than that. She could have met up with him. The corridor he walked through split off in the hall, divided between the competitor's booth and the Level 3 seats. She could just walk out there and meet up with him, it was that easy.

Instead she stayed seated, hoping that desire would go away.

It didn't.

* * *

 _ **~TA~**_

* * *

Icy eyes couldn't turn away when Jaune walked in.

Several people rushed over to him, Ruby, Sun, Neptune. Those that didn't know him, acknowledged him and Weiss... just watched. Jaune returned the greetings, a warm laugh taking up his face as Sun pulled him in a headlock while still listening to Ruby as she talked his ear off. Did he not feel unsure being back after everything that happened?

Weiss would have said it was jarring, to see him so happy. It almost looked like the incident never happened, that had hadn't screamed his fury at everyone and stormed away. Ultimately, giving up on the tournament. A part of her wrestled with the idea of approaching him. The cons of which didn't do a good job outweighing the pros.

"Oh you're alive, huh?" Arslan greeted smarmily, approaching as if it was just that simple. It felt like Weiss was missing something in how Jaune could just be alongside them, seemingly unflinching. But well, he hid his emotions well enough before. Who was to say what he really felt? The sneaking idea that he was faking what he felt immediately felt like the worst thing she'd ever thought. Why would Jaune do so after knowing first hand what it felt like?

Weiss then looked over at Pyrrha, who sat on the opposite end of the room, in hard contrast to Jaune, she was surrounded by no one. Alone. She would cast a glance from time to time, and already deep frown souring with each slip of the heart. Weiss felt like the middle ground, the human world between paradise and purgatory.

She could scarcely imagine what they both had to be thinking. This close together, this kind of inevitability. A partnership shattered, and two sides warring for something that shouldn't have been worth it. Everyone else was between them, Ruby, Arslan, herself caught between to ends of the same road. No, it was more like they all walked it, all headed to the same place.

What would be the point in Jaune and Pyrrha fighting? Pyrrha had already destroyed their relationship. To say it could be salvaged was at worst, insulting, and at best, laughable.

 _And what about you?_ Weiss thought.

What about her? She had no investment in him, even after everything that happened, nothing had changed. Jaune was still an obstacle, someone in her way of winning and showing the world what she was capable of. How could any of that change just because of silly argument?

Yet Weiss knew, felt it in her gut that something _was_ different. Before everything, it felt like there was something there. A thread that linked her to Jaune, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Her anger, her frustration, it stemmed from him. It fed the beast inside. Whether she denied it or not, that thread started to matter.

And now it was gone.

The question then was why did it matter? She wasn't Jaune's friend, so why did it feel so important that she have that feeling again? She wanted to feel something from him, and as much as she pondered, she could not put a name to that feeling. It reminded her of when he fought Yang. How deeply engaging their hearts were in the match. Back then, Jaune couldn't have known what Yang had once thought of him. Instead it was just two people, two friends who had become obstacles to each other. There was something in the way they fought that made Weiss's heart nearly burst out of her chest, made her yearn for it.

What was it?

"And now our next match, Arslan Atlan vs Sage Ayana. Please make your way to the stage!" Port called out.

"Don't lose." Jaune said, just loud enough for Weiss to hear. Arslan nodded at him, something passing between them. Before long, she was gone, Ruby returning to Weiss side to watch the match.

It started with a crash.

Arslan had jumped aside, the ground where she once stood now shattered as bits of it rained upon them. Weiss could swear Sage's sword rended the air, each slash creating a wide berth which denied Arslan any entry. A puff of air escaped with each dodge, Arslan's hair flying about her face as Sage's bubble pushed her farther away.

"Excellent pressure! Mister Ayana has amped up his speed, pressing his advantage to a great extent!" Professor Oobleck announced.

"Miss Atlan is forced to move around him, she tries to get in - ooh! But it seems that's what Mister Ayana wanted!"

It sure was. Choosing the wrong opening, Arslan tried to force her attack, weaving past Ayana's swing to get between him and his weapon. Sage was far ahead of her. Using his free hand to push her hand aside, his aura kept him grounded and the only thing her explosion sent flying was bits of the floor. An immediate reversal, Sage kneed the girl in the stomach before palming her jaw.

"Whoa, could he always fight like that?" Ruby gawked.

No, at least not to this extent. Sage relief heavily on his offense, and more specifically his sword. He'd dedicated more time to close combat over the past few weeks. And as Weiss came to realize, he'd been studying Arslan too. His field of defense held strong against his opponent. Arslan struggling for a chance to break through. Sage held her at bay, a flurry of slashes encouraging Arslan to jump away. And that's when his semblance burst to life.

Arslan raised her arms, the aura taking the hefty sword with very little ease. His strength was too much, forcing her down, and if she hadn't rolled to the side, Weiss was sure Sage could have shattered her arms. Seizing the opening, Arslan opened fire, concussive blasts forcing Sage to dash across the field. Stray blasts evaporated against the crowd's protective shields, yet no less filled the air with smoke and ash.

It quickly grew old for Sage, who burst toward her. Ready for it, Arslan braced her wrist with one hand, and let off a point-blank explosion. Wait no, a flash?

It was too late, Arslan hammered at the blinded Sage, her lithe body ensuring that his space remained compromised and he couldn't keep her out. She kicked him in the knee, upsetting his footing. A small blast behind her rocketed Arslan's knee into his jaw, which carted her above him. The wraps on her arm loosened and with a mighty tug, it latched onto his neck. No wait, his mouth. Sensing her plot, Sage caught the wrap in his teeth. Green aura surged through his body and in an instant, he slammed into the descending Arslan. The crowd went nuts.

The two were fighting much different compared to the preliminaries. As hard as it was for her to get in, Arslan showed no sign of losing patience. In fact, she was probably the more patient of the two. Sage displayed an incredible defense as the match resumed, reshaping his offensive bubble as their dance continued.

"This could actually be close." Weiss muttered, casting a glance at Jaune who watched attentively from the railing. Just like he had before. "What will you do, Arslan?"

The girl hit the ground again, aura taking a dip Lost for breath, Sage capitalized. A kick ensured her breath didn't come back, then with a full hold on her hair, slung her across the stage. He jumped toward her, a roar guiding his blade. Arslan dodged just in time, but once again, Sage had seen it coming. He softly touched down, raw aura sizzling off his feet... very similarly to Jaune.

The distance was closed instantly.

Arslan took the full brunt of the blow, the sheer strength shattering the aura shell she raised. Jettisoned into the nearby wall, Arslan crumpled like paper.

"Is she actually going to lose?" Ruby didn't sound like she believed it, hands covering her mouth as the seconds ticked by and Arslan had yet to move. Weiss couldn't blame her, it didn't look like Arslan would be able to make a comeback. Her teammates called out to her from above, if Reese's voice was anything to go by. Jaune, by comparison, was wordless, but his fingers said it all, gripped on the bars for dear life. Pyrrha was more composed, but no less attentive, but even when Arslan managed to pull herself up, faith didn't come with it.

She leaned against the wall, wiping blood from her mouth. Her sleeve was torn where the sword had cut, exposing the restraints on her arm. The restraints?

"Give it up, Ars!" Sage yelled.

From there, Weiss didn't know what Arslan was saying. Only that the visible annoyance on her face directly lined up with the way she looked at her exposed arm and her opponent. Like she didn't want to do it, like it was something she was trying to save. It dawned on her that there wasn't another way. Her opponent's defense was too good, and he seemed to have a strong understanding of how to fight against her.

She unclipped the first restraint, which allowed her the flesh just below her shoulder to relax. Then another for her bicep. Sage, whether he knew what was coming or not, was intent on stopping her. Launching straight at her, Arslan barely had a second to unclip the next restraint.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Weiss gasped, hair flying back as the hot wind rushed past her and everyone else. Sage was sent tumbling, and the shields behind Arslan looked like they were hit with a giant hammer - fading like dying lights as the flames ate at them.

 _Blue_ flames.

Arslan stepped out the smoke, standing firm as if what she'd done was nothing. Only now, she assumed a new stance, one Weiss didn't recall ever seeing. Aura was visible, swimming through her veins and wisping through the flesh. Her were fingers kissed with fire and as they flexed, it only pushed those flames to get bigger. Stronger.

An explosion. Arslan's back arched in the air, with a quick twirl turning the streams of fire alongside her. She roared like a tiger, inspiring panic in her opponent, Sage on his feet as the blast rattled the world below. The fire spurred beautifully, a cacophony of blue with a lick of orange streaming the plasma. Weiss could feel her clothes begin to stick to her, the pure heat wave washing over them. She could feel the heat from this far up?

Flames skidded off Arslan's feet as she was quite literally in hot pursuit. Sage kept up his wall, only it was about as helpful as a cardboard shield. The strong blue bursts from Arslan's hands pulsed like mini shockwaves, Weiss instantly reminded of Ren's aura attacks. They proved more than enough to push back every swing of Sage's sword, while successfully shooting smoke in his face. A haggard cough. Big mistake. Arslan's punch sent spit flying, and when he tried to shield himself, Arslan rewarded his stomach for it.

Port and Oobleck were drowned out. Weiss, barely able to hear them against the rush of flames, shattering rock and violent explosions littering the arena. The crowd was clearer, but a combination of screams and cheers left her wondering just where they stood on the match. Arslan had always been a powerhouse. But this?

This was something else.

They rocked the world, Sage's strength now outweighed by Arslan's destructive force. They clashed blow for blow, Arslan's incredible offense no substitute for a lack in defense. Her arms shined with aura, forgoing any protection it could offer in order to brace her arms. Was her semblance so strong that she needed aura to even protect herself from it?

A roar from the lioness of Mistral Academy, hair spurring in the eruption of aura. Sage met it, if he was holding anything back before, he wasn't anymore. Steel and fire sang for the world, a broad slash nicking Arslan's cheek while her fist just brushed his. "I won't lose!" Sage shouted.

Arslan offered nothing in return, oddly calm even as she hollered back. It became quickly apparent that her blasts were weakening, Sage more easily able to break through her. He'd abandoned his defense once he smelled blood, securing a blow that floored his opponent. His sword swung down, Arlsan desperately throwing out both hands to blast her away, unfortunately slamming her head against the wall.

And then, the pit of quiet.

Both fighters struggled to get up, battered and burned respectively. Arslan's arm quivering freely, leaving her in worse shape than her opponent. Usually her powers were too much for people, easily capable of overwhelming someone. Weiss knew it true for herself. But Sage had been ready this time. And judging by their aura, Sage was more than ahead of her. Readying his sword, Sage got ready to charge again, staying firm as he waited for Arslan to make a move.

He'd wait, that much was obvious. Which the lead both in aura and posture, he wouldn't be the first to fall. He had his semblance ready to swipe the single opening he needed. If Arslan acted, he'd react.

So what was she to do?

Arslan's breaths were labored, seemingly running on fumes. She was warring in her head, trying to figure out the option that was best. Only what could it be. If she couldn't get through, then she wouldn't be able to knock him out. A good defense countered her entirely, as her powers and skills were just not suited to play the camping game.

Her only option was to overpower him.

The seconds ticked by, Weiss unaware that her heart beat wildly in her chest. Asking Arslan questions despite knowing she couldn't hear her. Did she want this? How badly? What was she willing to do to get there?

 _You promised Jaune, didn't you?_

Her head raised instantly. It was as if she remembered that too, her legs spread apart and she loosened the last brace on her arm. Fingers like claws in the air, Arslan dragged her arm in a circular motion, flames coalescing in her palm. She gritted her teeth, a yelp suggesting the strain she was putting on herself. She then did the same in the other, bringing the ethereal forces of aura of fire into one.

Sage bent his knees, preparing to spring. Weiss leaning in as her heart even overtook the energy of the crowd and commentators. That question of what would happen. Arslan was preparing something, a last resort, but Sage didn't want to rush this time. He knew better. If this was Arslan's last move, it had to count. It had to.

And Arslan gambled on that entirely. With a mighty yell, the flame condensed before she reared back, throwing a foot forward before thrusting both arms out into a brilliant blast. Or at least, that's what Weiss thought would happen.

Instead she stood there, the world silent. A close up of her face showed pure horror. Did it fail? Had her attack not worked? Her legs gave out, and she fell, defeated on the ground. To have thrown so much aura into her last attack and end up with nothing… there couldn't have been a worse way to go out.

Weiss eyes shot to something, a brief thing. A ripple through the air. Was she just imagining.

Sage grinned. "That was good, Ars. Not enough this time though. Maybe next -

It was amazing, to say the least.

Weiss almost felt like the air had itself become flammable. The entire area behind Sage nuked so hard it shot the boy right off her feet and toward Arslan, who'd popped right back up with her fist clenched tight. Sage only had a second to accept his fate. "You talk too much!" Arslan howled.

Oh the sound of cracking bone.

The ground shattered where Arslan had punched Sage into it. His ragdoll of a body flopping against the torn up floor. Arslan had thrown her whole weight into it, upsetting her footing and forcing her onto her behind with lost breaths. Sage dsaid nothing else, the crowd did so for him.

"What a match! Miss Atlan had pulled through! What ingenuity! What talent! I'm not even sure how she pulled off what she did!"

"A new technique born of her semblance, Peter. Though I'm about as lost as you when it comes to what it was. But does it matter? Not to this crowd! The only thing that matters is that Arslan Atlan will be in Top 8! Congratulations!"

The cheers and claps varied, Weiss actually finding herself impressed with such a brazen plan. But if there was anyone happier for her, save only for her teammates, it was Jaune. He cheered and clapped happily, a big, elated grin on his face with the kind of praise that Weiss rarely saw him give out. His eyes were wide, excited...a hint of worry. Dare Weiss say it, even fear. But in a good way. Like he was happy for it, welcomed it.

Why?

A short break saw to the repairs of the arena, at which point Arslan had returned to the booth, though barely making the walk to her seat. Jaune helped her back, while several others congratulated her. She really had fought amazingly. It was by no means an easy win. But perhaps easier than the match after Nebula and Brawnz. Unfortunately, their match was not slow enough to allow Weiss to calm her nerves, Nebula taking the lead and keeping it until Brawnz fell.

The song was then sung. Professor Oobleck calling out the next match. "And now, the second the last match, Weiss Schnee against Ruby Rose! Please proceed to the arena!"

It was time.

Weiss was the first to make her way out, ignoring what Ruby had to say. It was best that she didn't hear her out, she didn't want to hear Ruby tell her good luck or to do her best. As she wasn't sure if she would say the same back. She wanted to, she did, but... at her own expense? She wanted to win. Anyone would, right? So why the niceties? How could Jaune be so happy for someone who could very well snatch his goal away from him?

It was funny, as she'd listened to Jaune and Pyrrha argue, that she found herself relating to the latter more. And feeling disgusted with herself for it. At the very least, Weiss understood what Pyrrha felt. But if that was the case... was Weiss just as bad as she was?

Would she, in the moment of truth, destroy Ruby's dreams, her sense of self, her ambition, just to satisfy her own? Just asking herself the question was hard enough. Mind numbing enough. But the lack of an answer only made it worse. And before she knew it, the stage was theirs. Weiss's hand shook, almost slippery on Myrtenaster. She could feel the eyes of the crowd, something she usually tuned out like the flip of a switch. Instead the sound rattled her brain, froze her feet, made her want to be anywhere but there in the arena.

Ruby however, looked ready.

Her grip on Crescent Rose was sure, not overconfident, just sure. Prepared. Her innocent, big eyes were now straight and solid, pushing everything but her opponent to the side. She stood tall, presenting herself bigger than Weiss. Never once did Weiss ever think she'd admit that to herself.

Nor did she think she'd admit to fear. Not of losing. Hurting.

The ambiance was all the permission they needed when Goodwitch called for the match to begin. Ruby's last words damned Weiss to a now choice-less fate. "I won't go easy on you, partner." she said.

 _If we meet in the arena, I shall not go easy._

Weiss heart crumbled. To Ruby this all probably seemed normal, all unaware of what she was going through. It almost made Weiss want to laugh. But as she remembered what had been lost on the day two partners vied for something that only one could have, that feeling reversed. It was too much... it was just too much.

But then, she'd lit this flame, hadn't she? Ruby had made her choice. Weiss made hers. There was nothing more to say, except...

"Nor will I, partner."

* * *

 **Another month, another chapter.**

 **I'm gonna try to get back on track with this, this has just been a chapter I've been struggling with.**

 **Jaune has returned, and the ripples are showing. I'm glad to see the last chapter went well, so hopefully this one delivers too. I was especially excited for revealing Arslan's semblance growth. You could essentially it just got stronger, and she found more unique applications with it. However, this also came with the necessity to use restraints on her arms.**

 **Getting Jaune's reaction to returning I felt was very key, I didn't want him to be too morbid or happy. Which is why I didn't give him a POV, and why everyone is seeing something different. But what is different about our boy? We shall see.**

 **Velvet is happy to be his teacher again, Yang has elected to stay away, Weiss is going through a crisis, what else is new. XD**

 **Anyway, there isn't much else to say, so I'll leave it here. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I will take my time, as this is surely one of the most important chapters to the story overall. Who will win? Weiss? Ruby? And why? Share your opinions, how's this all gonna go down?**

 **I will see you in the next one!**

 **ISA**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:** You Will Know You're Reborn Tonight

* * *

Winter stared.

She'd felt her eyes open the first time she saw it - her dear sister desperately calling her up early in the morning, claiming it was an emergency. It was great to be eager for training, but six am? Weiss cared not apparently, and Winter didn't blame her.

How could she have...? That wasn't possible. Or it shouldn't have been. Yes, the summoning strictly worked for foes that had been defeated, that much was true. But Winter had never seen it like this. Oh she'd tried, definitely, it just never worked for her. And even as she watched Weiss drill commands to her summon, it still felt uncanny - new and unnatural. As if Weiss had broken some universal law. It was no lie. No mirage. The truth was before her, and if it was to be believed.

Then Weiss's potential was nearly limitless.

"Well," Winter said, "You got the knight part right at least."

* * *

 _Clang._

One note, the keystroke of a piano. It wasn't music, not yet. Rather, the sequence started small with the clash of steel, their musicians locked to one another so strictly that perhaps one day, their song might come to life. Crescent's Rose's keen edge hissed against Myrtenaster's pristine blade. The whip of a missed swipe was carried by a young girl's breaths, measured and sure as she pursued her opponent. The latter's heels clacked rapidly, seeking space for a counter-attack. She took the assault well, fending off the offensive rush before turning it back on her opponent.

 _"Hey, Weiss? Did I ever tell you Crescent Rose is a boy?"_

It was a small moment, inconsequential. But Weiss could never forget the smile - wide, rosy-cheeked, warm like a hug from a loved one. Weiss wasn't sure why she recalled that. She lunged, forcing Ruby to second guess her approach. Weiss moved in, panicked silver eyes indicated a defensive lash and Weiss weaved away just in time. From there, the whirlwind - Ruby's scythe cutting a path through the open field. Weiss backpedaled, eyes following the path of the wild blade.

Sometimes, the sound of the audience would peek into their world, reminding Weiss of the sea of people surrounding them. Watching. Judging. But just as quickly, Ruby's voice would send that world away, returning them to land where only they existed.

It was a cozy picture - Ruby and her. Every time they sparred, Weiss would see where she was slipping up. Too much committal, subpar defense, but Ruby always learned. Every day, she'd inch closer and closer to refining a style suited to her. Knowing that, seeing that, convinced Weiss that to fall behind was was nothing short of unacceptable.

 _"It's a weapon, Ruby. It does not have a gender."_

 _"Well why not? You mean you've never once thought of Myrtie that way?"_

 _"Quit it with your silly nicknames!"_

Weiss resisted the smile. Back then, she hadn't found the humor in it, still getting used to the goofball that was her partner. Yet now, as they both committed to a lunge that added another harsh note to their tune, she couldn't help it. Did Ruby ever realize how funny she was sometimes?

Another clash, Weiss lashed at her opponent to force a stagger. As fast as Ruby was, her scythe was still a major con in terms of speed. A lighter, swifter weapon didn't have to commit, she could poke and prod until Ruby made a mistake. Ruby did not have that luxury, not against her. The younger girl gasped, a white glyph launching her off her feet. Weiss chased her down, only to be forced to block, Ruby having found her footing before Weiss could follow up. She'd learned.

And it was in so that Weiss was reminded of what fighting a thinking opponent was like. The engagement. The prediction. Ruby's eyes narrowed, a subtle tell. She took a swing from the right, one that was too fast and too heavy for Weiss to block. It was instinct to defend that side.

She was just fortunate enough that her eyes flickered to the left.

Ruby burst into existence on her opposite side, Crescent Rose swinging high. Weiss ducked, but a leg was already mid-swing. Blurred vision, Weiss's teeth snapped together and send her tumbling. Holy. That hurt. Weiss very nearly forgot to get up, barely a second to process just how far Ruby had sent her with a _kick._ Since when could Ruby hit that hard? The girl didn't even look surprised. Did she not see what she'd done?

 _"... okay, maybe when I was building hi- I mean, it!"_

 _"Myrtie is a boy! I knew it! Yang!"_

 _"Stop!"_

 _ **Bang!**_ Weiss grit her teeth, as Ruby shot at her. Whirling her dust chamber, it locked onto the flame dust just before their weapons met. Hot sparks rained with each bang and clang, echoing gunshots propelling Ruby around her, creating a bubble that Weiss couldn't escape. The staccato of metal harshly hacking at each other was not unlike two fighting wild animals, as if Myrtenaster and Crescent Rose let out their own rage, ever seeking to surpass one another.

But maybe they were friends also. Maybe Myrtenaster's arrogance got the better of him at times, created wounds, pushed friends away. Perhaps he was okay with that. What did a weapon of his stature need from such inferior, low class weapons? That was the way of the world, right? Myrtenaster was only repeating what he had been taught.

Weiss was only repeating what she'd been taught.

A lapse in judgement, Weiss took another foot to the jaw. No aura. For a moment, she didn't know what she was doing. Ruby on the back-foot as Weiss attacked without rest. Thrust, slash, thrust, slash - Ruby felt the pressure, desperate to protect herself. A fruitless effort, red dust powered her rapier and with a mighty swing, Crescent Rose was whipped back. Weiss battered Ruby's aura, a flurry of success that wiped a great portion of what remained. Frustrated, Ruby made some distance, but a hungry Weiss pursued.

 _Just stay away from me, you failure._

Weiss had said something similarly before in the beginning of the year. Angry with Ruby, hateful for not being the leader she believed was her right. Ruby hadn't been doing the best job, and so she condemned her, no differently than she had others. But soon enough, she learned. Saw that Ruby did work hard, genuinely had what it took to be a good leader, Weiss just had to let her try. Believe in her.

But that was her partner. Her team leader. Jaune? He was different. He was the same age as everyone else. He had no excuse for not having the training they did as far as she knew. And Ruby had gotten into Beacon Academy two years before him. What kind of respect did he deserve?

Another clash, the girls' steps frantic. Weiss was on the defense, trying to keep back her high speed opponent as she pressed her advantage. Weiss was so sure he was just an attention seeker. Wanted to capitalize on the good name of the Huntsmen. A fool who didn't put in the work, yet cried and complained when he didn't get what he wanted. She was _certain_ of that. How could she have known differently?

It never even crossed her mind when she said those things. It sounded more ridiculous now that she thought about it, putting someone down behind their back, only to be surprised that they'd be hurt by it? It sounded pompous, like she tried to shirk the blame, to convince herself that somehow, someway, it couldn't have been her fault. Her mind assured her of this.

Her heart did not.

Weiss yelled as her rapier fired arrows of dust, forcing Ruby to think fast. As expected, Ruby blurred the boundaries of visibility, leaving flying petals in one spot after another. She twirled above the shower, becoming a buzzsaw that arced toward Weiss. The latter dodged to the right. Bang! Ruby reversed her trajectory, and Weiss raised Myrtenaster to take the blow. Her opponent vanished, petals splashing Weiss's face.

A moment later, so too did the head of a scythe.

Dirt stained her dress as she came to a stop, her jaw ached, brain shuffled around in her skull as if lost. Ruby didn't seem to care, sending Weiss to the edge of the arena with another harsh kick.

 _Well here you go! Your golden ticket! You might as well get it off your chest!_

She'd never meant for any of that to happen. For all her talk, all her boasting and confidence, where had her will gone? There was a hole in her heart, a barren wasteland which yearned for something she wanted more than anything else. Between hurting someone and the war of her dreams against her friend's, Weiss knew that she'd lost something. It had been taken from her. What was it?

What was the answer?

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"What's going on with her?"

Yang couldn't answer Blake, too in shock to voice what she was thinking. The match started pretty much as she predicted, but now Ruby was overwhelming her. It wasn't a bad thing, but it shouldn't have been that easy, not for Ruby. And certainly not for Weiss, the girl was far too stubborn to get absolutely demolished by anyone sans Pyrrha.

Then what was the problem? Was she thinking too much? No, that wasn't Weiss style. She had a near obsessive control of her fighting style, she was the type to iron the details down to the math. Was Ruby outsmarting her? Sure, Ruby did that many times, but the same could be said for Weiss. Ruby's tricks were innovative, but Weiss wasn't far behind her in that, either. There were plenty of opportunities that Weiss could have taken but didn't.

It didn't ever seem like something was wrong with Weiss recently…

And somehow, Yang could only hope for her to pull it together, to make this match worth it. There was no way Weiss would settle for falling at sixteenth. "Pull it together, Weiss..."

* * *

Was she holding back?

That didn't make sense to Ruby, but it was hard to refute the possibility now that Weiss was seemingly letting herself get smacked around. She was making mistakes. Ameteur mistakes. Overextending, attacking at the wrong time, forcing herself to do more than she should. Ruby moved aside, almost wanting Weiss to read that movement. She'd been stepping aside the whole match, in the same direction no less. Weiss was great at reading habits - at times it was almost like she read people's minds, demolishing them before they had a chance to do anything. She'd started off so strong.

But now, this was pitiful.

Ruby frowned, a spray of ice merely brushing her cape as she rushed past it. Each blast afterward pelted the ground she left behind and Weiss met her approach head on. Weapons clashed, Ruby preparing for a string of high-speed offense. Hesitation. Fear. Ruby could almost smell it. Weiss's movement had slowed, the blood running from her nose was far faster than her sword. Ruby's eye twitched, sweeping Weiss off her feet before throwing her foot in her airborne partner's stomach. Weiss croaked when she hit the wall.

"What are you doing, Weiss? Get up." Ruby grunted.

"Do you think I'm not trying to?" The girl snapped back.

Ruby's hands clenched around her weapon, a fire in her gut that she didn't know had started. "How should I know? One second you're fighting really good and now you look like a dirty little kid on the playground. Some heiress."

A pillar of fire, it's tiger-like roar overpowering the shout of it's summoner. Then a spell of wind scattered the flames, turning it into a spray of fiery shards that hungrily sought a target. Ruby was quick to note them all, zipping through it's deadly net to close in on Weiss. She reacted well enough, finally summoning a black glyph to repel Ruby's scythe. Wait, a black glyph? That idiot!

Ruby let the glyph's magnetic draw take her straight to Weiss, bursting straight through its weak shell to smack Weiss into the wall again. Sensing a counterattack, Ruby jumped back, Weiss's swing nearly tumbling her over.

"Why would you use that glyph? Are you trying to lose!?"

"Shut up!"

Weiss forewent any sense of restraint, pushing Ruby to stay on her toes. White glyphs filled the area, Myrtenaster's blade becoming a wisping white as as Weiss's eyes widened with rage. They were blurs of red and white, exchanging interchangeably, the crowd in sync with the clash of steel and flying bullets. A gunshot propelled Ruby at her target, Weiss sailed above her, dress flapping through the wind. Like a corkscrew, she dived, a shell of ice coalescing around the tip until it expanded into a large shield. Smart.

She'd dodged the initial impact, though the spray of ice shards forced her guard up. Weiss zoomed toward her, heels sliding on a wave of snow and ice. At the ready, Ruby fended off blast after blast, smacking them aside as Weiss kept up the assault. The chill was getting to her, she could feel her fingers quiver and right then, Weiss called a thunderbolt to tear through the arena. The raw, ionized energy burned through everything it touched, Ruby hitting the ground in her desperation to escape it.

Weiss closed in, Myrtenaster shot right at Ruby's chest, and instinctively, she held up her scythe. To her shock, Weiss grabbed her weapon with her free hand, encasing it in ice instantly. The weight was immediately too much, and had Ruby not kicked off the floor, she was sure Weiss could have finished the job.

At a safe distance, Ruby lamented her hasty escape, Crescent Rose left behind as Weiss stood in front of it. She was sweating now, her dress not nearly as pristine as it was before, with tears and blood splotches. Ruby wasn't any better off. Her partner raised her weapon as if daring an approach. "Learned how to fight without a weapon yet?"

"Who said I lost my weapon?"

She knew that to be her weakness. And even now, that hadn't changed. It would take more time than she had to build up the strength she needed to match Yang and Jaune. But that didn't suit the way she fought. Ruby understood that now. Sure, knowing close combat would help, but it wouldn't give her an advantage over anyone. Ruby reached under her sleeve, pressing the wrist bracelet she kept concealed. Poor Weiss, if only she'd paid attention.

The ice prison shattered, blasting pieces of Crescent Rose into the air. Weiss jumped out of the way, if only she'd known that only made things worse for her. Like a puzzle, Crescent Rose reformed, returning to its master as it was always intended to. Only this time, not so much as a scythe.

But rather as vambraces.

A red hue and low hum as the gears clicked into blade, Crescent Rose's blade condensing to form straight edges that lined the back of Ruby's lower legs. They glistened in the light, Ruby raising one leg to properly assume a new stance. The Thorn. Perfect balance, courtesy of Weiss, and by her expression, she knew it too. Ruby almost wanted to grin.

"You'd better keep up."

* * *

Gone.

It was just a moment. Merely half a second. But it felt like years to Weiss as Ruby had somehow vanished without a trace, semblance be damned. It felt colder somehow, chilling like a spider crawling up her spine as she mind warred with how the laws of physics could allow such a thing.

It became very apparent that Ruby was not bound by those laws. Not anymore.

 _ **Crack!**_ Weiss's brains smashed against her skull as a steel boot caught her in the head. A headache formed immediately, Weiss forcing herself to stand and fight back. Ruby was gone. Her back screamed, Weiss hitting the floor face first. Behind! She whipped around but again, nothing.

Ruby was a blitz of action, the trail of roses now clear as she soared above Weiss's head. She eclipsed the sun, legs pressed together, harmonic in their descent. She vanished. A burst of petals, Ruby struck true with an overhead enhanced by the recoil of a gunshot.

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Weiss could barely protect herself, a frenzy of bullets and flowers flying about the field like gravity defiant rain. A sharp edge shined and Weiss's sleeve fell off, the blade thankfully not getting very deep. Hardly seemed to matter as five more quickly accompanied it. Weiss could barely comprehend anything, Ruby displaying a degree of martial arts that she could only recall from a few others. Another overhead, Weiss blocked it, only for the edge of Ruby's other leg to nick her face. Ruby kept the assault up, her balance ensuring that she could throw out her legs faster than Weiss could counter them. A gunshot. A blur of red taking Weiss right off her feet.

Just an instant later, another blow struck her back and pressed her to the ground. The silver-eyed demon was out for blood, snatching Weiss by the collar so her knuckles were promised teeth. Weiss fought to pull back, but Ruby's strength proved to outweigh her own. It was her luck that Ruby was merciful, her flurry mere slaps compared to what she could have done. As if done with her, Weiss was kicked aside like a ragdoll.

 _"I will be a Huntress. A great one. You'll see, mother."_

Had her mother responded that day? Weiss wasn't sure. It always felt like she did. That she said, "I know, darling. Do your best, I'll be watching." It was nice to think about, to know that she was watching. Cheering for her. Except she probably wasn't, which was fine. Weiss learned long ago not to care. The only way she could see her mother watching was if she'd instead name her youngest daughter Chardonnay.

In that, she envied Ruby, though her mother had passed, she looked up to the woman like the hero that every child's parents should be. She had the inspiration she needed to push herself. In that, Weiss found the next best thing, her sister. Winter was always supporting her, always encouraging her, and even now as she laid on the ground, she was sure Winter was calling for her to stand up.

That's all that Jaune wanted. He just wanted someone to seem him trying. To acknowledge that. There was nothing wrong with that, it was human. Everyone needed someone like that. To have no one? What sin had Jaune committed to earn such a fate?

Weiss's fingers scraped the ground, wanting so much to find the strength to rise again. Ruby had grown so strong, so skilled, it would be criminal for her to lose here. To fall here. Weiss wanting nothing more than to see her friend succeed.

No, maybe that wasn't true, maybe she wanted to succeed more. That wasn't a bad thing, right? Ruby deserved to win. But didn't Weiss too? She'd worked hard every single day, she always did her best. Wanting to move forward, wanting people recognize who she was, it was what anyone would want. Not for the symbol on her back, but for the talent, the will, the power she'd cultivated and improved. She wanted to shine, just like Jaune did.

And yet, when he was shining, she put him down for it. Just as Pyrrha had.

"Agh..." Weiss hugged her stomach, hunched on the ground. Her tiara had been shattered, leaving her hair to fall over her shoulder. It hurt. Everything hurt.

"Get up, Weiss!" Ruby called with fury. "You can do better than this!"

She could. She had. Weiss pushed onto her knees, haggard breaths as her weak arms could barely keep her up. Her mind was in so many places. At some points, it was like she was in another place entirely. Was that why she was losing? Was it someone else's fault entirely?

Was it that kind of thinking that led to this?

How could she knowingly defeat Ruby, snatch away the person she so wanted to face? It was selfish. Unreasonable. Terrible... but Weiss wanted to fight Jaune, too. She wanted him to see her strength. She wanted to reach that point, to beat him, to prove herself just like he had. Was it wrong to want to beat Ruby just so she could be like him?

The tears fell, impossible to restrain now. They struck her hands, which coiled tightly in search of something. The failure. The desire for an answer that continued to elude her. The desire for someone to save her from those feelings. A hero to sweep her away. Her will brimmed to life then, aura seeping into the floor.

Ruby launched at her, fist reared back to end it all. Weiss made no attempt to stop her.

 _I'm sorry, Jaune. I never wanted to hurt you. I only ever wanted to be better than you, stronger and braver. You have something that I don't. And I thought that if I beat you, I'd earn that something. But it's not that simple, is it?_

The world seemed to fade away. Not just the sound. The smell. The air. The ground. All of it was vanishing.

 _Ruby wants to fight you too. I don't have the right to take that away. Maybe I haven't won the right to face you. But... I still want to. Does that make me as selfish as Pyrrha?_

She was there. A place far from the cold she was so used to. Instead, it was open, an endless field of nothing but grass in the night. A single log was there, illuminated by a ghostly light. Someone sat on it, back to her, waiting for her.

 _I meant to save this for you. I wanted to win the first round with my own power._

Weiss met him. Sat next to him. He wasn't averse, not even unresponsive. The feelings of guilt and desire was what connected them. Acceptance was what joined them. The blockage was gone.

 _So if you can't forgive me for everything else. At least, forgive me for this._

Ruby swung.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The universe fell silent.

Perhaps it was raw timing that the wind should cease howling, the airship sounds fade, and even the crowd to fall into complete silence. Coco's shades fell off her face, Velvet's mouth agape, Yang shaking her head as if convinced she was dreaming... all their peers who'd been gathered at the edge were wordless, knowing that nothing could describe what they saw. No one's reaction could have matched Pyrrha and Jaune.

The former an intense fire, the latter a cold sweat. Dread. Hearts shaken to their cores. Pyrrha's hands quivered so freely that she feared she might jump out of her skin. Jaune lost awareness of the entire world, eyes only on Weiss. He was lost for what to feel, what to think, what to say.

"Weiss... you..."

* * *

She almost pitied Ruby. When the hand popped out of the glyph to snatch her wrist, it was probably not that surprising. She'd told Ruby of the summoning ability before, that it would allow her to summon any foe she defeated.

Weiss didn't know until recently that it included _people._

It's face appeared, then the whole body. Ethereal white hair and skin, a hoodie and armor, it was all Jaune. And if that wasn't convincing enough, wispy blue eyes glowed and instilled a fear that was all too clear on Ruby's face.

Weiss's teary but readied eyes met hers. "You've read the fairy tales. Every princess needs a knight, right?"

The Shield Knight's fist sent Ruby flying almost all the way across the stage. The girl trembling on the ground as she clutched her face in pain. The Knight turned to Weiss, holding out his hand, as he always did. Weiss took that hand, the warmth giving her strength, and stared at him. Even now, after so much practice, it still carried that uncanny feeling that some unnatural law had been defied. Idly, the creature rubbed his head. An involuntary action, it only replicated what Weiss herself remembered about the original.

She nodded at him, and he did so back. Facing her opponent, she put all her other thoughts aside. If she faltered, so would her Knight. If he was to reach his true potential, she could not waver. She took a deep breath in sync with her new partner and slowly let it go, steadying a once trembling heart.

 _Let's go!_ Weiss ordered.

Ruby gasped, lightning sparked off the Knight's body as it dashed across the stage. It's weapon materialized in hand, letting his shield take Ruby's kick as he arched his sword up. Ruby might have managed an escape if the sword hadn't launched a blade of fire her way, granted to him by his master. Coughing up, Ruby tried to find purchase to attack again, but the Knight lacked mercy, powering straight through to bash her head with his shield.

 _Send her to me._

Grabbing her shirt, the Knight hurled her right at Weiss, who'd been sure to keep pace. A blast of ice met her flying opponent dead on, sending her right back. Just in time for her Knight to send her flying with his shield once again.

 _Chase her down!_

They worked in conjunction, seamless in the way they moved. Weiss could see the confusion in Ruby's expression, undecided on who to attack first. Good. Weiss attacked first, Ruby flipping back before counterattacking. Her Knight would not have it, grabbing Weiss's hand to swing her back around so Weiss could drive her heels into Ruby's jaw.

Defense shattered, the Knight broke through. Ruby wheezed when her stomach was caved in, allowing Weiss a follow up that left her tumbling. Lightning sparked off the Knight as he pursued Ruby hungrily, Weiss matching him with a trail of ice. She didn't even need to look at him, didn't need to guess to predict what her ally would do. She always knew, he was forever under her command, eternally by her side.

Ruby fumbled to recover, but the Knight was unrelenting. Lightning and ice pelted the roses, streams of color streaking across the stage like a blinding light show. Ruby coughed as she took another hit, whimpered when she couldn't stop another, faltered when the third came from seemingly nowhere and the panic forced her to try to escape.

"Get back here!" Weiss roared.

The Knight tripped Ruby up and snatched her by the leg, he reversed her trajectory. _**Crack!**_ The pure force broke both her aura and the ground her body met. Weiss winced herself, how the summon carried such brutality was a mystery yet unsolved. But then, she could only limit him so much.

"Ugh... ugghhh..." Ruby whimpered, curling in on herself as blood ran down her forehead. The girl was a mess now, weakly pushing herself to her knees as if considering if she could even get any farther. Weiss felt that herself, aura dwindling faster the longer her Knight remained active. That aura took a dive, and Weiss felt the strain work at her muscles, forcing her to her knees. She'd just summoned him and she was already running low?

"Y-you... got a little better, Weiss..." Ruby chuckled weakly.

"So did you..." Weiss managed to a tiny laugh back. For a moment, it just felt like a day of training. Laughing, joking, nothing serious going on. Just a day of her and her partner. But reality was sure and motivated, reminding them both that time was limited.

"But I won't let you beat me." Ruby staggered, barely upright before the Knight attacked. She quickly moved aside, though that did not deter her foes pursuit. Though she was outmatched, she fought on anyway.

With a shake of her head and a small grin, Weiss followed.

* * *

She was spent. Ruby faded in and out of consciousness, body wracked with pain as she fought against her tears.

Weiss gasped for breath, on her hands and knees with Myrtenaster lying beside her. The Knight knelt down to her, hands on her shoulders as if bracing to catch her. It felt impossible, really, to fight Weiss and essentially Jaune at the same time. It was a completely different beast, especially with how good the summon was at protecting Weiss. Ruby couldn't recall the last time she got a hit since he showed up.

Weiss was strong. She'd always known that, but now? Now it mattered.

 _What do I do?_ Ruby wanted to ask her uncle Qrow. Or Dad. Someone to give her the answer that would get her back up. She knew that answer wasn't coming though, not unless she figured it out herself.

The mere thought of falling here, wasting away while Pyrrha, Arslan and Weiss went into Top eight. It was more infuriating than she could have imagined. Ruby tried to push up again, but slipped back down. The Knight took notice, immediately jumping in front of his master until he was sure she was no threat. Not many bullets left, and not much aura either. What she could pull off with that didn't sound promising, and she didn't like her chances even more as time passed. Weiss, as long as she held on, would be safe thanks to the Knight. And Ruby was sure she'd burn through her aura far faster than Weiss would.

That was it then, wasn't it? Game over…

Yet, she decided it couldn't be. That the end was not quite there yet. Maybe there was something else she could do, something she hadn't considered yet. Think. What could she use?

Weiss was on her last legs, Ruby was certain that any strong hit would take her down. She had to reach her, and quickly.

The Knight was the only obstacle. And a big one. If she wasted too much time, he'd take her out, his strength was too great for her to contest in such a weak state. And the most she could afford was another use of her semblance, though who was to say that it would be fast enough to get past him?

Ruby could see the desire in Weiss's eyes, how desperate she was to win. When was the last time she'd seen Weiss like this? And the more she thought about it, the clearer it became that she'd _never_ seen this Weiss before. She wanted so much to prove herself to people. To prove herself to be as incredible and worthy.

Could she not see that she was already?

"I-I'm not done yet..." Weiss huffed, throat scratchy as the sound of clicking heels picked up speed. Ignoring the pain, Ruby pushed up, immediately backpedaling to escape the assault of Myrtenaster.

A hard slash, hot red energy skimming Ruby's cheek. Weiss was quick to bring it back, haggard breaths with every motion. Ruby kept to her tempo, feet aching as the weight of her weapons was getting to her. She could even feel the flesh soften, knowing that any more strain would cause more damage than she could afford.

There had to be a way. There had to be.

Firing back, bullets pelted Weiss's aura, with only a few managing to graze her flesh. Ruby's smile was matched, A wild look in Weiss's eyes as she closed the distance once again. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"I kind of am!"

A jab, stuffed out by an overhead lash. Ruby sprung backward, foot nailing Weiss's chin. Capitalizing, she hammered her body with kick after kick - the taste of the end right on Ruby's tongue. It was swiftly snatched away as the Knight caught Ruby in the neck, aura up in time, the blade just barely got through - Ruby hissing as a thin line of blood seeped down her chest. It only pushed her to meet their assault again and again.

Before long, words didn't need exchanging. Weiss and Ruby losing themselves to each other in the heat of battle. Their hair flapped in the wind - blue and silver eyes burned with desire, their scratched up knuckles still holding on, refusing even a second of defeat. And somehow, Ruby didn't know what she was doing anymore, simply letting her body speak for itself. She was sure Weiss was doing much the same, her Knight at her side forever, unwilling to let her fight alone. It stayed with her, pressuring Ruby when Weiss could not, protecting her when she was exposed…

Huh. Okay…

Ruby took the next hit, pushing herself to move. Weiss didn't look much better, back facing her as she visibly shook. The strain was becoming too much for her, and the Knight was trying to help her, but it was as if he didn't know what to do. Eventually, she was able to move, using Myrtenaster to prop herself up. Her lip was busted, the bottom of her eye becoming darker by the minute. Even so, her look was relentless, even as they drifted in and out of the conscious world.

"I... won't lose..." She gasped, steps faltering with each click of the heel. It was battle all by itself just to stand, Ruby's eyes waning as her partner fought it almost inevitably. "I... I mustn't..."

Even if Ruby could tell her to stop, Weiss would surely not hear it. She kept going, footing upset with one sway too far. She lay there, a weak cry as she tried to muster any semblance of strength. She mumbled to herself, voice too low for Ruby to contemplate it anymore. She wouldn't stop. Ruby surprised that she even considered the idea, Weiss of all people, give up?

No way.

But while she could admire Weiss for that, there was only room for one to move on. They'd made their choices, who was Ruby to back down now?

Thrusting the rest of her aura into her legs, Ruby grit her teeth against the muscle tearing pain as she assumed a running stance. The Knight watched her warily, summoning his shield right away. The beast would not falter, it carried no fear for it's own life. Four bullets left. It was now or never.

The first shot. Ruby flew at her target, the wind whistling through her ears and hair. The second shot. The Knight raised his guard, anticipating the direction Ruby would go. He predicted correctly, Ruby darted straight for his shield.

Third shot.

Before shooting straight above him as he swung. Crescent Rose detached, a portion of it reassembling around the summon's neck. The aim of the gun protruded instantly. "See ya!" Ruby called out as she pulled the trigger.

Fourth shot. The Knight was sent flying, stripping him of his master for good. Ruby landed right on top of Weiss, fist reared back to score the finishing blow and -

Weiss wasn't moving.

No, her eyes weren't even open. Her chest rose and fell, however weakly, but otherwise, the girl was gone. Ruby's fist uncurled, staring at her partner in disbelief. She looked at her aura meter, it long since depleted - did it happen when she attacked the Knight? Looking over, the Knight was already fading away, with no master to serve, its existence was null.

Weiss was a mess. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as if she knew she couldn't go on anymore. Why was it so important that she did it? What made her try so hard? Ruby was sure that anyone who didn't know her was asking that. The simple answer being, that's just who Weiss was. She was more like Jaune than she thought.

At the very least, she could sleep now. Lifting her partner's head, Ruby pulled her close, hoping that she would somehow feel it. "I did all that work and I can't even get the big finish. You're a jerk, you know that?"

Were she awake, she was sure Weiss would smirk.

And the crowd exploded.

* * *

 **Yep.**

 **Weiss losing here to Ruby I feel is most important for her arc. Since top 8 will be full of emotion relating to Jaune, I feel that they shouldn't all be stacked on top of one another. In terms of resonance, I feel that Jaune defeating Weiss only repeats the message he'd be saying if he beats Pyrrha.** **Weiss is meant to be the Pyrrha that learns before its too late, and I wanted this to be where she fell.** **How then does Weiss prove to Jaune that she is sorry? You shall see, dear reader.**

 **For as quick as this one came out, it took a lot out of me, so I'll probably wait a bit before uploading the next one. I'll still try to make it this month though.** **Sheesh, this whole chapter was a single fight. Damn, I don't think I've done that before to this extent.**

 **Not much else to say here, I'm just gonna put this one out so that I can begin planning for the next one. Let me know if this chapter feels too long for a single fight and that's something I can work on in the future fights.**

 **Later!**

 **ISA**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 :** The Baffled King Composing Hallelujah

* * *

She was so big now. Well, relatively speaking.

Winter always reminded herself of that whenever she looked at Weiss. Remembering how tiny she used to be in her knee socks and kitten slippers, how she'd sneak into her room because of nightmares only to later claim that Winter put her there. The days when she was curled under her blanket, hugging herself as if having ten blankets still couldn't stave off the cold.

Now Weiss laid in the infirmary bed, in much a similar position, light breaths assuring Winter that she was alive. Just gone from the world for now.

"And now, the final match of the day!"

The screen before them highlighted the final two contestants. One Cardin Winchester and of course, that Jaune Arc. With a glance at Weiss, Winter could only wonder how she must have felt at the end of her match. Did she know she'd lost? Would she be able to accept it? And the more nagging feeling was the one that trained her eye on Jaune, watching him so closely as if the answer she was looking for was right there.

Winter remembered her summons, the Beowolf, one she'd slain when she was low on aura and bleeding out, and the first time she feared for her life against a beast she'd slain many times before. The Nevermore that terrorized the Frozen Wastes outside Solitas, a grueling fight that was, and nearly cost her an arm.

The summons couldn't just be anything. The subjects had to have had a profound effect on the user, something about the original needed to stress the summoner, complicate their mind… restructure their heart. Winter knew that, she learned it ages ago.

"What did you do that pushed her so hard?" Winter said, adjusting herself in her seat to get a better look at the match, "I hope you plan to show me."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

 _"Another fight, Cardin?"_

Cardin grunted, hoping that would be enough to clear his mind which, quite annoyingly, persisted on a single memory.

Returning from Forever Fall trap proved as uneventful as, by contrast, his and Arc's fight with the Ursa. Goodwitch scolded as she usually did about being careful and straying from the party and whatever else the bitch went on about. And during it all, Arc said nothing. No, that wasn't true, he did say something. Goodwitch had asked why Jaune was with Team Cardinal and not his own team, and Cardin's heart easily recalled how terrifying his combat teacher could be. And then…

"They were helping me, sorry. I'm allergic that red sap. Right, Cardin?"

That… that fucking… why would he lie?

And even now, as he trudged behind his teammates through Beacon's halls, he hadn't been able to brush it off. Crisis averted, Goodwitch had decided to cut the trip short and return home, and whole time Cardin fought the desire to confront Arc and question him.

" _Leave me and my friends alone from now on. Got it?"_

Cardin's grunt rumbled deep in his throat, just imagining that stupid smug grin that Arc probably had as he walked away. But then the sneaky idea that he was overthinking was considered, that what he saw in Arc's stupid blue eyes didn't suggest anything arrogant. Didn't demand respect.

Even on the ship, he simply deflected any holes his friends found in his claim. Namely his black eye. Nikos would check his face, and if she thought Cardin didn't see how she glared at him from the corner of her eye, she was mistaken. Jaune blamed it on the Ursa. A giant fucking Ursa, with paws bigger than people's heads, gave him a black eye.

Who would believe that bullshit!?

Where did Arc get the nerve? What made him think he could make a fool of Cardin by just letting him off with no punishment? Did he think he was better than him? Smarter? More virtuous? No, _Jaune_ was the moron. He could have had revenge and pussied out, he could have had Cardin in detention, but was probably too scared to tell. Yeah, that was it. It had to be. Except… why would he?

Cardin knew his secret. So maybe he kept quiet just because he didn't want to get kicked out himself? But why tell Cardin to back off then? He clearly wasn't afraid to stand up to him, at least anymore, so why?

And why did it bother him so much?

He rubbed his side, the flesh underneath the closed wound still tender and weak. He'd have appreciated cute girls rubbing his wounds and making sure he was okay. Perhaps the next best thing would have been if his friends had shown concern, but they walked ahead of him, laughing and joking about Arc and his friends as if the Ursa attack hadn't happened.

And somehow that made Cardin's fist tighten.

He was tempted to look behind him, catch a glimpse of the weakling Arc before he turned in. But he was long gone, and Cardin lagged behind his teammates as though something was slowly pulling him away. The questions. And more so the answers those questions didn't settle for not having. He could've taken on that Ursa, it had simply gotten him by surprise. That happened to everyone. Aura or not, they were still hulking monsters that could tear whole vehicles apart.

Ja - Arc didn't need to save him. He'd had aura, he'd have been fine.

Yet he did. Why?

The easy answer was perhaps virtue. He wasn't a bad dude, just a weakling but even weaklings had to have morals. That wasn't in question… but it was like something had changed.

He'd simply told him to back off and stay away from him and his dumbass friends. The truth wasn't necessary for Goodwitch to know. Would it have mattered? Perhaps not, but moral or not, Cardin didn't doubt that Arc would want him to get in trouble. Rub salt in the wound. Anyone would do that. Right?

 _"He started it!_

" _Enough with the lies."_

A distant thought, back when he and the old man would sit on the swings at the park. Another fight, another scolding, the whole routine. He'd been on that swing a million times, and every time his Dad would be angry, furious even - Cardin could always tell he was at his peak of anger because tears wet his father's eyes.

But that day, just a few weeks before summer, he didn't look angry. He looked, well, Cardin wasn't sure what his face was saying. It was blank. Unreadable. As if his father was staring at something unbelievable, or knew something that Cardin didn't, or would never know.

 _"What if you come across something that you can't hit? Or something that, no matter how you punch, it won't budge? What are you gonna do then? Break your fists?_

"Well that was a bust, huh? Next time, right?" Sky suggested to Cardin with a pat on the shoulder.

A third grunt. "Don't think so."

It wasn't an intentional response, in fact, as his teammates had to doubletake, Cardin even felt like those words were as foreign as could be. Still, he didn't find himself regretting them, nor desiring to retract them, so he sighed and addressed them all before they could ask questions. "Leave Arc and his shitty group alone. It's not worth it anymore."

"And just let him get away with making us look like cowards?"

 _The three of you are._ "Its a waste of time, Arc wasn't gonna do what we said, so what's the point?" From the halls to the dorms, they closed off outside ears, the three of the now gathered before Cardin as he leaned in his chair. "Plus, if he decides to snitch, we're the ones in deep water. You can get kicked out of Beacon, you know."

"I mean, yeah but..."

Cardin slammed his hand against the wall, jolting his teammates to attention. That had been the perk initially, grouped with three morons who were too weak-willed to lead and far easier to drag into doing whatever he wanted. Where just an hour ago he relished in that control, now it felt like a chain, like they'd pull him down if he didn't take them by the reigns and pull them in. He wasn't even sure where the heat he now felt was coming from - Arc's lies, Niko's glare, Goodwitch's goodbitching, his dumb old man. It felt like bricks were raining on his head, beating some stupid, incoherent idea that for all of Cardin's trying, he couldn't figure out.

How could Arc let him go? Didn't he hate him?

Cardin had never considered the possibility of being kicked out of Beacon until he was stood before Goodwitch and at Jaune's mercy. His skin shivering despite it being so warm, and it felt like a sinkhole was slowly pulling him down. Jaune could have destroyed him. Taken away his chance at being a Huntsman, sent him back home to be miserable and unfulfilled. Cardin would have taken Arc with him for sure, but it felt like Arc wouldn't have cared. That Cardin would still lose, no matter what.

Instead, Arc got his ass kicked by a classmate and a monster, and only punished one of them for it.

And that… that hurt.

"We leave Arc alone." he said with venom, "Don't bother him or Nikos or Rose or any-fucking-body else. Is that clear?"

"Y-yeah..." Russel nodded.

"Fine." Sky grumbled. "Why though? What's with you? You scared of him now?"

He thought he'd have reacted differently. Been angry. Thrown Sky into the wall. Instead, Cardin was left wondering if perhaps the reason his heart beat so rapidly was due to fear, or something else. "I'm just bored of Arc, alright? Here's a better question: where the hell were you morons when I needed help?"

The three paled.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

It was a slow beginning. Like a play on opening night, when the curtains slowly peeled apart to reveal a dimly lit mahogany wood stage. To Cardin, the sound of his own footsteps overshadowed the wild crowd, riding off the high tension he could feel so intensely in his heart.

Jaune mirrored him, slight but sure in every step he took. His right hand adjusted to the grip of Crocea Mors, while blue eyes peered from over the top of his shield, concealing anything his expression would have given away. Cardin didn't admit to fear, made a habit of not worrying. Not giving a shit.

Nothing could hurt if you just didn't care.

But where his focus for so long he'd decided would be only on his match, his eyes would betray him. They'd find the crowd, a foreign world full of people he didn't and would never know. They were simply spectators, civilians catching an annual spectacle about the next Meatshields-in-training.

 _Or they're here for Arc._

The guy probably didn't realize it, or maybe didn't care, but the whole crowd was behind him. To have so many strangers watching for him specifically had to feel good in some way. To be adored, loved, to be… not disappointing. The crowd held up signs and cheered his name, people were screaming with anticipation, the demand to see the one they had paid good money to see was finally coming to fruition. Arc was a lucky guy.

Cardin wondered if he'd enjoy that too, if he had a million people to cheer for him. How confident would he feel? How special would he think he'd be? There was a slight jab at his pride, the part that wished there was a crowd for him too. But it was fleeting, that feeling vanished when something more personal reared its head. Quality over quantity, right?

Maybe he didn't need thousands to cheer his name. As he looked around, consistently unhappier with each unfamiliar face he found, he began to think that one, just one, was a far more important number than a thousand. If he could just have that one. If the rest of the world didn't care about him, or even hated him, he didn't think he'd care much.

"Daydreaming, Cardin?" Jaune stated.

"Reminiscing, more like."

And somehow that was the spark that got things burning.

A shrill _clang_ as a mace was parried by a longsword, waves vibrating through Cardin's arms. Then another, and Cardin remembered the addiction to the feeling. From there, every clash favored Cardin's advantage as he had Jaune on the backfoot. Jaune didn't flinch, eyes tracking the movements of his opponent as he, quite adeptly, countered and defended against every attack. What happened to the insecurity? The wild, unfocused eyes which had hindered him since the beginning of the school year? It was just _gone_ now, replaced with something else, something better.

It made Cardin want to swing harder.

His weapon sliced through the air, backed by his natural strength, it forced Jaune to buckle as he let the shield take it. Cardin kept the pressure up, striking hard and fast while keeping an eye on how Jaune reacted. He'd step aside.

There! Jaune's foot took him to the left, Cardin whipping around to strike Jaune's leg just before the rest of him could take off. With a quick breath, Jaune pushed off the ground the moment he hit it, leaving the mace to crack the floor. Cardin quickly pursued, on the backpedal, aura energized Jaune's body and… a flash.

A brief one, barely lasting a second, like turning a lamp on then off. Not the biggest deal.

Except Jaune was twenty feet away.

What the hell? Cardin's eyebrows furrowed in contrast to his eyes which were saucers. That… was _unnaturally_ quick. At the very least, Rose's speed left her with a tell, her the petals were always ejected in the opposite direction she was going. It was easy to read. But this… this was instant. As if he'd teleported. Cardin wasn't even sure if his eyes were tricking him, but it seemed like a faint light had faded from Arc's body.

Shaking his head, Cardin forced himself back into the game, chasing down the blonde who forced his senses into action. Again, a flash. He was a streak, as though he was a sword glinting off the sunlight in rapid flashes. Metal beat metal, a song as old as time, two warriors in a land where there could only be one winner. And it was in knowing so that Cardin found the aggression to fight back, Jaune's assault was cut short when a burst of fire was freed from Cardin's mace.

That wasn't the end of it, as wave after wave sacrificed Cardin's aura to bathe his opponent in flames. Jaune didn't seem to care at all. He bounded and leapt around, like a rabbit almost. Bending his body, twirling in the air, staying light on his feet as if he danced on the air itself. The flames merely brushed his clothes, skimmed his hair, tickled his skin, and with each missed slash, Cardin had to question if he was seeing Arc or Scarlatina.

"Raaagh!" Cardin winded his mace far above his head, a ball of fire sizzling at the center before he slammed it on the ground. The flames were a shark through water, their fins tearing through the ground like an electric saw. Jaune's eyes widened, but he hadn't had the time to move, and Cardin was certain he'd nailed the blow when the flames splashed. That's when Jaune was revealed.

The fireball had hit, but he didn't budge, tiny flames lingered on his clothes as he had his arms crossed before his face. The golden glow. Wisty and wonderous, as if the magic of a fairy had been blessed on him. He hadn't even used his shield to defend himself, perhaps trying to protect them from taking too much damage? But what confidence could have that decided to tank a fireball with his bare hands? His eyes peered in Cardin's soul, and the traitorous idea hat he was afraid began to rear its head.

Jaune muttered something, and though Cardin couldn't hear it, he was sure he said, "Haste."

The heavens screamed as a bolt of lightning, white and hot, speared into reality and banished the golden light. Cardin shielded his face, fearing the impact, but the blow never came. A trick? His theory was proven when a shield caught Cardin in the jaw, sending him across the field. Pushing back up, Jaune was closing in, _flash._ Cardin's doubled over when something hit him in the stomach, panicked he swung behind him, sure Jaune would attack his blind spot. Jaune's knee found a home in his chin.

Shit, he needed space. Thinking quickly, Cardin rolled aside, letting a pair of feet smash where he'd once been. Scrambling, Cardin found the chance to get back, gaze trained on Jaune as he dashed right at him. Got him.

A crack. Steel on bone, even Cardin felt the need to grimace.

Jaune stood, the head of Cardin's mace wedged against his cheek as the raw momentum and Cardin's strength left him stunned. His eyes were squeezed shut and it was almost like he wanted to scream. Cardin grinned… until Jaune did.

"Mastershield." Cardin heard him clearly this time.

The golden light had taken root between Jaune's cheek and the mace, the shell of aura shattered but surely took all the damage. Jaune wasted no time punishing Cardin's hesitance. White, gold, speed, defense - a sequence of seamless actions that allowed Jaune press his advantage hard. Cardin was swept off his feet, and in a flash, Jaune drove both feet into his back, putting him on the ground for the hundredth time.

Fucking… hell.

This guy was _actually_ strong.

Sure he knew that, realized it during the prelims, but now it felt like he was seeing something else. No, something more. But that was the purpose of this fight, wasn't it? To see for himself what had truly been hiding behind the fool that he'd once daily pushed into lockers?

Grinding his teeth, Cardin felt his muscles twitch - he was losing ground. Falling behind in a contest of strength. Was he really going to allow that to continue? Fuck no.

Hot fury triggered a deep red power, Cardin's knuckles brimming with aura. Jaune was shining white, and if Cardin's guess was right…

A hard backhand, Jaune's face flung as blood what shot out of his mouth. Jaune gawked, and that was all Cardin needed, his knuckles snapped Jaune's jaws together, throwing him several feet away as red aura seeped off his fist. When Jaune stood again, his nose bleeding, his surprise hadn't fallen, and in fact, it was like he didn't know what he was looking at.

Thinking back, the ability to draw upon physical strength wasn't very special compared to other semblances. But it was _his_ semblance, the one Cardin cultivated and loved as he loved himself. An eternal partner, one that would never abandon him, always carry him to new heights. It was a symbol of power, a grant to lord over those far less powerful than him.

 _"And that gives you the right to hurt your classmates? Does it make you feel good to hurt people weaker than you?"_

Dumbass saying all of this when he was guilty of much the same. Did it make him wrong? No, but then, what else was a kid to think? Did Dad just think that young Cardin had never seen what his father did to push people away? Did he really think that he could judge him? What was the point of learning the lesson, what was the point of improving, if that asshole couldn't be here to see it? Cardin roared, Jaune lowering his stance as he prepared to spring. Good.

He needed the distraction.

* * *

"I'm going now."

Cardin didn't expect him to get up. Stopping him before Cardin could leave their old, run-down home. His Dad was tall, but skinny, crooked glasses and scruffy beard, eyes of weathered experience and one could taste the liquor on his breath. Still, his smile was sad and warm, sky blue eyes reflected their color into their offspring and Cardin rolled his eyes as his Dad adjusted his collar. "I ever tell you how you got your name?"

Cardin groaned. "No, I guess not."

"It's a boring story, really. I like birds. I think birds are kinda cool. I really like -"

"Cardinals. So Cardin, kinda obvious Dad."

"I mean, yeah," The man sighed, "Kinda kills the mood of the story when you say it like that."

Cardin rolled his eyes. "Fine, finish your dumb story."

They sat on the couch, his father patting the spot next to him and Cardin willed all the energy in the universe to indulge him. It was quiet for a little. Cardin could feel his father's eyes on him as they waited, and he fought to not ask why. He was staving off the inevitable, he was tired of home, tired of his dumb little impoversed village. He was going to Beacon, no matter what his dad said.

"Your mom never liked birds." Cardin twitched once Jay started, and already he felt like he bit into something sour, "But she liked me. I didn't like when she wore make-up, she didn't like the clothes I wear."

"You wear rainbow-colored tropical shirts. With dad shorts."

"Hey, they were cool when I was young." He smiled, eyes tracing the ceiling as he recalled old memories, "Still, we worked it out. They were minor differences, ones I was confident we would overcome. And we did, I thought we would last forever… but well, things change."

"You changed things, Dad."

In truth, Cardin didn't know if that was totally true. Only that when Jay loved beer more than his family, he didn't much lament on his own mistakes. His penchant for rage found him harming the one he claimed to love. It was a wonder that Mom stuck around for as long as she did, and even though he sought to mend wounds he'd given, some were rooted too deep, sometimes there wasn't a second chance, no way to come back.

A sad smile. "Yeah, I guess I'm kind of a hypocrite, huh?"

Jay put his hands on Cardin's shoulders, looking into his eyes as deeply as he always did. His heart poured like water, and Cardin wanted so much to look away. Pretend he couldn't see it. "I'm not the man I want to be proud of being. I wasted so many chances, I broke a lot of things. Burned a lot of bridges. Things that I'll never be able to get back. I can live with that, I have no choice."

Those hands squeezed tight, enough that Cardin was almost afraid. Not of being hurt, his father would never. But that he would say something that he wouldn't be able to forget. "Cardin, I'm fine with you going to Beacon, I wish I could have paid for it, but if you're good enough to get a recommendation, who am I to say no? I just… I hope that Beacon is a place where you won't make the same mistakes."

"Mistakes like yours? Fat chance, I don't hurt people I care about. I'm not weak like you. I'll be fine."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't make it any better that you hurt people just because you think you can." Jay shook his head as if to dispel that very notion, "If a man is without decency, he starts on that slippery slope into choices he'll regret forever. Please, don't let that be you."

"It never will." Cardin straightened up, rising above his meek father's slouch. "I don't regret anything, and I sure as hell don't need you to tell me that."

That was supposed to be the moment. The thing that would shock his Dad, show him that he was self-sufficient. That Cardin didn't need him or anyone else for that matter. He'd be strong on his own. He criticized him for getting into fights? Was he serious? He didn't want him to make the same mistakes? When it was _he_ that tore everything apart in the first place?

What bullshit.

"I am a man now, Dad. I don't need your damn lessons anymore." Cardin got up, brushed himself off and opened the door, ready and happy to step into a world he'd claim as his own. Ready to forget his old life and leave his Dad behind. If only life were so merciful.

"No, you're not." His Dad said somberly, "And I wish I'd been a better man so you would believe me."

Cardin bristled. The words rang deep in his skeleton, igniting and underlying fear. He wanted to hit something. Punch someone. There'd be plenty of people to do that to at Beacon.

"Have a nice life, old man."

* * *

Flashes.

Like taking a photo, the flash blinded the world, then revealed a moment captured for longer than anyone would remember it. For Cardin, it wasn't hard to remember, not when every contact of flesh, every beat of their weapons, left an impression that there was more to come.

Jaune was a silent beast, his sword a whirl before him. A measured swing, Cardin leaning back just enough for the edge to brush his neck. Carrying his momentum, Jaune's steps seemed nonexistent as he hammered at Cardin's defenses without rest. Cardin could hear his breath, controlled and certain, so wildly contrasted by his vicious fighting style. In a way, it was like fighting a Beowolf - a smart one.

Cardin cursed as Jaune feigned a swing from above. Mace raised high, it was already too late. Spit shot out of mouth as he was backhanded by a shield, tasting the same ground that so many others had. Damn the guy could hit hard. Sure, Arc was always a heavy hitter. He wasn't weak in that regard. So what was it then that made him weak?

He wasn't sure of himself. He was lazy, in over his head, he was a guy who barked, and that was it. He was prime for anyone to manipulate and control, he'd practically allowed it. And well, who was Cardin to pass that up?

That was before he'd seen them. The eyes.

Alone against him, the Ursa dispatched and Cardin uninjured for the most part. Jaune was beaten to hell, barely able to stand, hardly able to walk and yet he stood. He demanded, no, he _commanded_ something that Cardin didn't think he ever should have. And in that moment, there hadn't been anything to say, Jaune had just walked away. Cardin watched, remembered the lightning that struck so powerfully in his those deep blues.

Yeah, there was something there. And he might have believed it a fluke, a trick of his mind. But then the preliminaries happened and…

"I won't lose to you." Something compelled him to say that. To pull Jaune aside and remind him that he wasn't the only one who wanted to prove himself. Why did he feel like that mattered? Arc and he weren't friends, and even now Cardin didn't seek to change that. So what changed? Why could he respect anything about him now?

 _"Cardin... you can hit and punch and kick and do all of that. And you might think that will carry you. But one day, you'll come across something that no matter how much you hit it, it won't budge. What will you do then?"_

Moron. What kind of stupid advice was that? Fighting had always worked, beating up people who insulted him or who he didn't like was a sure way to get respect. If people thought you were weak, they'd walk all over you. It was all that Cardin believed. Or used to believe. It was a harder point to argue now, when the chain of power he was so sure was a straight line turned out to be more of a web.

And in that web, the gods were dragged down from their perches and the peasants learned how to slay them. Suddenly, talent and birthright were mere accessories, and the truly powerful were were rising up. In that, Cardin had found himself not standing, and instead, people he thought unremarkable and unworthy showed potential. Cardin was sure he wasn't alone in thinking that, if the preliminaries did anything, it was showing everyone else what he was already beginning to understand.

The kings were dead. Xiao Long was out. Schnee was out. And the ones who slayed them were leaving their marks.

Cardin looked at the crowd between each rush. His breaths growing less controlled as he tried to find his someone in the crowd. But every attempt went unrewarded and sank his heart deeper. Anger was quick to replace it.

The pace quickened, Cardin and Jaune wailing at each other like wild animals. Any time their weapons didn't meet, their aura would take the blow. If Jaune pestered Cardin's patience with quick defense, Cardin would close the gap, tossing him onto the ground to remind him he wasn't safe. Jaune was always right back up again.

A part of him hated it. Another part of him hated it significantly less.

"Wake the hell up, Cardin!" Cardin jolted at the thunderous yell, Jaune's fist slamming against his cheek.

"What are you looking at, huh? The fight isn't up there. You have somewhere to be?" Jaune yelled, furious, "You're everywhere but here, are you telling me I trained this hard just to wipe the floor with you?"

No, he didn't. He just... he just wanted Dad to see him. He'd disappointed him more times than any son would want to. Made his life harder than it could have been. It was only the two of them, and yet he felt so estranged that they were practically no one to each other. Arc didn't know that, so Cardin didn't blame him but… he had someone, everyone, cheering for him. Where was Cardin's someone? Was he too late to say he was sorry?

"Your focus should be here!"

Cardin looked up, finding Jaune looking back at him. Cardin's gaze waned, and his rubbed his face quickly to dispel anything that threaten to leak out. Jaune's eyes weren't full of anger, nor pity, nothing that undermined what he felt. Rather a simple what is and what isn't. They were here for a reason, weren't they?

"Get serious, Cardin," Jaune said with a nod, raising his weapons as white lightning supercharged his body, "I thought you weren't going to lose to me. Let's see if your bite matches."

Cardin's arms shone red. Bastard. Did he really think that he couldn't? Was he underestimating him? Probably not, but the mere thought made Cardin's teeth grind together. The boys clashing once again. He threw everything into it, and when the lightning sparked, Cardin's aura surged in turn. With an overhead swing, he knocked blood out of Jaune's mouth. But he'd whip back around... with a smile.

What the hell was he smiling for?

There was no answer, Jaune upped the tempo, blitzing Cardin from any direction he could manage. Like an electric cord, he was wild and seemingly without purpose, dripping with raw energy. His hair flew behind him, and for the chaos left in his wake, that smile had yet to vanish. Cardin didn't know why.

And he knew even less about why he could smile back.

Cardin's muscles tensed as he met the thunder devil at his own game, enhancing his own movement to keep up. A heavy clash, splitting the very air with a shockwave. Then another. Cardin broke though, overtaking Jaune with a swing at the side. Golden aura took the blow, and Jaune slashed at him. Cardin's raised his arm, the blade just barely getting through the aura armor. Seizing that chance, Cardin's foot forced Jaune back before he let loose another wave of fire. It rose, the wind breathing life into it, colors of orange, red and blue swirling in a deadly vortex. It towered, an insurmountable wall that no soul was brave enough to challenge. With a seething roar, the dragon bore down on its victim, who stood before it with no time to react.

"It won't keep me down!" Jaune leapt toward the flaming beast, exactly as Cardin wanted. Jaune burst on through, which gave Cardin all the freedom to act. A hard hook, red brimming knuckles hit home and forced Jaune's body to crack against the floor. Falling toward him, Cardin's mace was raised above with a mighty yell.

 _THOOM._

Jaune's arms had crossed before him, the blow too powerful this time. The aura shattered, and Cardin's blow followed through, forcing a heave that stole the air from his opponent's lungs. Cardin would have followed up too, if not for Jaune abandoning his weapons to grab the shaft of Cardin's mace and fling him off. In no time at all, Jaune had his weapons once again and resumed the hunt.

What the hell was this fight anymore?

Thunder. Raw, booming thunder. The storm had come, and Jaune was at the head of it. Cardin could barely stay aware as he streaked across the stage faster than his eye could track. He heaved when the shield buried itself in his gut, followed up instantly by a dropkick that pushed Cardin into the wall. Weathered, the last of Cardin's aura began to rear its head, and he tried his best to stand. And for how easy it would have been to call it quits, he'd not dare let Arc win so such a high note.

"That how hard you hit, Arc!?"

The boys lost sense of the world, clashing again and again. Blood and sweat was the bath they craved, no satisfaction unless they were overpowering the other. It couldn't have felt any better. A strange joy out of what should have been a big, serious day for him. Any time he thought too much, Arc would beat it out of him, dispel anything that was taking him away from the fight. And he had to wonder, what had been bothering so much? He couldn't remember. It didn't even seem to matter so much at this point. This was... this was just too much fun.

His throat ached for air, scratchy and desperate for just a moment to rest. No way. No chance in hell! Jaune was not letting up, pure strength, power and resolve assuring Cardin that there was no escape from him. Cardin took it gladly, chips of his mace being carved off with each clash.

The end was near. Cardin could taste it.

Taking purchase, Cardin's elbow caught Jaune's jaw. Forcing Jaune to push off the ground, he glowed white, and Cardin was already way ahead of him. Whenever Jaune was pushed into a disadvantage, he'd always try to quickly strike back. Made sense, he was forced to be aggressive when he faced people with Dust. He'd charge. Jaune roared and dashed at Cardin.

Cardin winded and let the remainder of his aura fill his hands. It was clear his Mastershield or whatever couldn't take everything, it wasn't that good. And if Jaune could use Haste mode at the same time, he'd have done so already. Jaune closed in, Cardin's iron sights on target, his timing was without question and as the distance grew shorter, Cardin allowed himself a proud thought.

 _I'm different now, Dad. I just wanted you to see that._

With a mighty outcry, Cardin's mace descended, blessed by the heavens it sought out the blood of his enemy. It heralded the end, and considered no other result. Victory was -

Jaune skidded to a stop, eyebrow quirked with confusion. He pointed to his nostrils. "Got little something there."

Cardin reeled. "Nice try, Arc, but that won't -

 _ **WHAM!**_

When had he hit the ground? Raw pain echoed through Cardin's face as something, most definitely a truck, rammed him into the ground. His aura was gone, his legs and arms refused to move, his crown stripped away. The birds sailed high in the sea of the sky and the cheers of the common were deafening. Standing before him, a total loser, waving his hand to stave off the pain. Jaune looked down on him with a shrug and a smirk. "What won't work, huh?"

Cardin burst into laughter.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Defensive augmentation… that was fitting for Jaune.

Pyrrha let the shower water fall on her head, staring at the porcelain floor that her bare feet stood on. The first day ended on a high note, the whole arena riding the hype of the last match which was delivered everything they wanted and more.

Her partner had gotten better. Much better.

She didn't find herself surprised anymore, for everything that happened, she couldn't deny the skill he'd amassed. Identify the problem, fix the problem. Simple. And already her brain was running through every moment of Jaune's match, picking apart the details, the nuances that revealed more than Jaune likely intended. The way his body convulsed between form shifts, the clear strain that his golden form put on him if the way his aura took a dive wasn't obvious enough.

Once the hot water began to run out, Pyrrha wrapped herself in a towel and squeezed water out of her hair. She pulled back that curtain of red, which had messily fallen over her eyes and shoulders to reveal her face. The scar. The dent of imperfection. Deserved, Pyrrha felt, and where once she felt she'd obsess over such an insult to her body, plenty of time alone found her not caring.

Dried off, she slipped on her nightgown, the dorm cool and fresh by the air from the open window. Nora was in the infirmary, and against her better judgement, Pyrrha had gone to see if she was doing okay. Disagreement or not, it wasn't like she'd planned to break her friend's leg. A tactical retreat had become immediately necessary when she found Jaune and Ren there first.

She didn't count on Ren coming to the dorms tonight, at least not till late. Which left their whole world all to herself.

"This was what I wanted, right?" Pyrrha chuckled, trying to ignore the pit in her stomach. And that pit brought on a craving, the chocolates she had under her bed begged for her.

Lying in her bed with sweets to suck on, she'd barely stared at the ceiling for long before she turned over. Not an unfamiliar sight, Jaune's bed. Funnily enough, it had probably become more familiar to her over the past few months than her own bed. The late night laying together, talking and laughing, the happy accidents when they woke up wrapped in each other's arms. Those were good days. Gone days.

They had to be.

Her thoughts drifted to her partner, even as she checked her scroll, discarding the new messages from her parents. His smile, his strange but endearing quirks, even his semblance, coupled with a new fighting style. If nothing else, she was happy in her own way to see how effective that this power was for him. Pyrrha looked at Superbia, recalled how viciously it had torn apart Nora, like a pack of wolves starved for a meal, it crippled any confidence the girl could have had. So Jaune's semblance would let him become the ultimate shield, huh?

"How sad, I'd thought you would make this difficult for me, partner."

* * *

A buzz.

It rattled Cardin awake, vision groggy as he fumbled to find the damn scroll. Target acquired, he accepted the call. "Cardin!" It immediately screamed.

 _Dad?_

He sat up, eyes wide open, staring at the screen as if he didn't know what he was seeing. But past the blurry vision, he could confirm that he was indeed awake, and that was he was seeing was real. His father, in a geeky ass vacationing shirt smiling goofily into the screen. "Uh… hey."

He smiled, and Cardin couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry for the late call, I just got off work a few hours ago. How are you feeling?"

"Lame. I kind of lost, so, not exactly in high spirits here." A moment of silence, one that Cardin feared he couldn't handle. "Sorry Dad, I... guess I'm not as strong as I think I am. I'm weak."

"Weak? No, son. Not at all." And it was then that Cardin saw it, the redness in his father's eyes, the traces left behind where tears had been. "You should have seen my co-workers, they were cheering for you, if you can believe it. Brenda was so heartbroken when you lost, you remember her, right?"

"With that ugly beehive wig?"

"Hey, I think its cute."

Cardin rolled his eyes. "What, she your girlfriend or something?"

The fact that there was no response was telling, and Cardin grimaced, "I don't wanna hear it. Anyway, what do you want? I was having a really nice dream about crushing failure before you woke me up."

"Well, I'm… I'm coming to see you."

"What?"

"Like I said, my co-workers saw it, including my boss. I guess he saw how I reacted, cuz he just took me off the schedule for the week. Paid." His eyes waned, "I'm sorry I was too late to see your match, I watched it like fifteen times since I got home."

"Didn't know you enjoyed watching me suck that bad."

"Cardin."

And it was with that tone that Cardin looked at him again. That same command, the one that made Cardin face him, to once again hear words that he didn't want to. It always fell into this, his father bitching about him needing to grow up, learn to be a better man than him, placing his atonement on him. Well he was done listening to that. Didn't he get it yet?

"I thought you were so cool," A knot formed instantly in Cardin's throat, his hands on the cusp of trembling as he stared at the screen. "My little man, my bratty little guy, looked like a real man in that ring. So what if you lost? Are you telling me your only worth my attention if you're winning?

"N-no…"

"All I've ever wanted was to see you at your best. I always knew you were a fighter, but what was the point of that strength if wasted on hurting others?"

"I know Dad, geez." Cardin rubbed his head, averting his gaze, "I don't… I don't do those things anymore, okay? Just cuz no one thinks it's cool anymore, I'm better off just leaving people alone, you know?"

His dad smiled, and Cardin reddened all the more for it. "You're really coming here? I'm not in the tournament anymore, you know."

"That doesn't mean we can't go to the festival. See the parade." His glow dwindled a little, "But… you don't have to if you don't want to. Kind of pointless to go to a new city if I just follow you there, heh…"

Hang out at the parade? The festival? The hell? What was with this guy and his stupid lame ideas? He was too old for that shit, Cardin thought angrily as something fluttered in his chest. He was hungry, obviously. Who wanted to hang out with their parents at school anyway? Stupid, he thought, even as the mere idea of seeing him for the first time in a few months was surprisingly less lame than it sounded.

Shit. Was it raining? Oh right, he was in his dorm. Well there clearly had to be a leak, and it was getting all over his face. Stupid building. Stupid dad.

"Cardin, are you alright?" His Dad's voice weakened, leaning closer to the screen as if somehow that would help him see if something was wrong. What a goof.

"I-I'm f-fine," Cardin sobbed, "you dumb old man…"

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah I know its been a while. I missed you guys too.**

 **This was just another chapter I was struggling with since I didn't know exactly how to go about it, so I took a step back and planned it out, which took longer than expected but well, what can ya do?**

 **Now unfortunately, my computer isn't working right so i had to finish this on a tablet. which is...annoying, to say the least. Its sadly gonna affect my writing until I can get a cheap replacement laptop.**

 **Having such emotion filled chapters back to back is always taxing on me, but thankfully with this first day concluded, it can move into more hype, fun and exciting fights, at least before shit gets real again. Cardin stuff, which I actually enjoyed writing, showing Jaune's progression through others eyes is always so exciting. So Jaune is kicking major ass, but Pyrrha… is unimpressed!? NANI!? Shut up, Dadchester, with yo lame ass tropical shirts.**

 **I ended up diving deeper into Cardin than I expected, it really is kind crazy how the simple idea I had for him ended up tying in overall. I'm honestly glad, since this was kinda just him being overcome by Jaune. The kings are dying, and the new ones are warring the throne.**

 **Oh shit, I just realized that this fic Game of Thrones. That means that the end of this fic will basically be Season 8. And ya'll know what that means. It means I'm probably gonna have to go into hiding if I fuck up. But I'm confident it'll be fine. Learn from the mistakes of others and all that.**

 **I am honestly blown away at just how much love this story is always getting, it makes me really happy. I'm always going back through and reading yalls reviews because it gets me motivated to get the next chapter out. Not much else to be said here, y'all know how this goes. Day 1 is done. All that's left is top 8, the final stretch? Or is it?**

 **Sun vs Neon**

 **Pyrrha vs Russel**

 **Arslan vs Nebula**

 **Ruby vs Jaune**

 **At least I believe that Russel, Nebula and Neon are the ones who won their respective matches, I don't remember, I'll have to go back and check. If I made a mistake about the bracket, please let me know.**

 **Until then, later!**

 **ISA**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:** A Promise from Me to You

* * *

 **Beta:** ZH Steven and Random O Panda

* * *

"Are you that cruel?"

Pyrrha or herself? Weiss didn't know which one she was really talking to. The storm in her head had raged since the clap of thunder signaling Jaune's escape was heard. Something hot had coiled in her, twisted her guts, made her want to reach out and squeeze something to death. She stood before Pyrrha, who had retreated to her dorm while everyone else suffered the tremors and Weiss lamented that her hands hadn't stopped shaking. "What is it to you, Weiss?"

Nothing. It was nothing. Jaune wasn't her friend, so she didn't care. "Answer me." Weiss pushed, almost desperate to find a contradictory answer. Something to convince her blazing heart that this all was a mistake. "If you could be honest with no one else, at the very least your partner. You tore him apart. What did he ever do to you?"

 _He could jump off of Beacon tower for all I care._

"Spare me." Pyrrha grunted, "I know what I did, you're really trying to come preach to me now?"

"I didn't - I never..."

"Give me a break, Weiss," Pyrrha waved her hand dismissively. Sat on her bed, she was lower that Weiss, beneath her. Yet hers was a position of power in the moment, calm and uncaring, where Weiss stood high but on shaky footing. "So quick to shirk the blame - is our princess of Beacon too perfect to ever do anything wrong?"

"That's not it!" Weiss vehemently shook her head. Her screech took the voice out of her, and she was left huffing as if she'd been screaming all day. "It was not my intention to -

"To what? Hurt him? Demean him? I'm sure you want to _think_ that, but there is blood on your hands too. All I did was open his wounds wider. What do you really think you can do now?"

"I-I'll apologize, I'll -

Pyrrha laughed. Almost a tired one, pitying as if looking on a starving animal, desperate for help. What had Weiss come there to accomplish? To find an answer, to feel better? She felt no better than she had before, in fact, the longer she stood there, the more Pyrrha's laugh convinced her of a futility she didn't want to accept. "You go ahead and do that. Better yet, while you're at it, tell Jaune that I'm sorry too, I'm sure he'll be willing to listen."

Weiss's eyes narrowed, swallowing what felt like a brick. "I'll make him listen, I'll ensure he understands… I'm not like you."

"No, but you're the next worst thing."

Cold. As if a sudden icy wind had speared through Weiss's skin. Pyrrha had closed the distance, now standing just inches away from Weiss, shadow looming over as it did to most. Weiss's spine trembled as Pyrrha's message ricocheted in her head, beating it harder into her mind. Pyrrha smiled, a sad, kind, even pitying smile that ever so slyly suggested a solemn end. Her words couldn't be argued; Weiss wanted to, she wanted to retort with something that could defy everything she said. But the words were trapped in her throat, and the confidence to express them had all but vanished. "You… you're wrong."

"I'm not, and I'm sure you know it." Pyrrha brushed Weiss down, then looked at her work with pride. "There you are - beautiful on the outside, despicable on the inside. Embrace it Weiss, you don't have to be a good person to become a Huntress, right?"

Weiss slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

She slept soundly, Jaune noticed.

Blue eyes lingered on snowy hair, which draped over Weiss's sleeping form like a river swimming through a valley. A woman, who could only be her sister, sat by her side. And while she generally paid the most attention to Weiss, the hairs on the back of Jaune's neck would bristle, and he'd catch her glance just before she could look away. The question was obvious - why?

"Really, Renny, I'm fine..." Nora said, flexing her muscles as if that would convince him otherwise. Surely she knew better, as Ren's attention was far from the part of Nora that was in mint condition. It was an ugly purple, Nora's leg, and she'd be off it for a week guaranteed. All in all not the most serious injury but…

 _That weapon…_ Jaune bristled just recalling it. Tar black, styled like Milo with etches of grey piecing the thing together like a puzzle. And yet for as common as it seemed, it seemed to waft of evil. An eldritch, mysterious thing that looked like it brought out the worst in whomever held it. Pyrrha could have knocked Nora out, she'd done it countless times before, it would have been easy. But of course, Pyrrha didn't just want to beat her, she wanted to crush her spirit. Jaune's heart raced at the prospect of that. Wondering just what kind of monster he'd be facing if he reached her? Would he even get far enough to see it?

"I thought I could say something to her." Nora stuck her tongue out as she bopped her head, "Kinda forgot who I was fighting."

"Thanks for trying, Nora." Ren said, "I wish you didn't have to get hurt for that."

"Yeah, it kinda sucks," she then turned to Jaune, "but I'm more worried about you, glorious leader." She said, a weak smile that Jaune rarely saw, hedging on a topic she wasn't sure could be breached. "You just kind of showed up out of nowhere."

"Should I not have?"

"No, that's - I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't. I'd get it if you didn't after... everything."

And there it was, the sour taste that convinced him to recall everything. He shook his head instantly, killing the thought before it could fester, and allowing a smile to come forth. "I'm okay, Nora."

"Are you sure?"

As okay as he could be. It was a hard question to answer - did everything that happened still hurt? Yes, a few days away from Beacon wasn't just going to heal that. But to dwell, to wallow, that wouldn't do anything for him. This wasn't the time to worry about any of that, he was sure he'd go through the motions at some point. But with his weapons registered, top eight secured and one day left, there was only room for one thing right now. "We can talk about that stuff once the tournament is over... I'd rather stay focused."

Nora visibly drooped. "Yeah, I get it."

"We'll talk about it, I promise." Jaune pulled Nora in, sharing strength in each other's arms. Ren gripped his shoulder, nodding at him, a million words unsaid but nonetheless accepted. It was all the reminder, all the relief he needed knowing that the other half of the team was here. Jaune didn't think he could relish their warmth any more than that moment.

From there, Jaune steered the conversation toward other things, though when Ren and Nora seemed to get caught up in talking to one another, his eyes would stray again. They'd find Weiss, who hadn't moved an inch. And for the life of him, Jaune didn't know why he couldn't look away from her. Her sister would look his way, and this time, when Jaune tried to turn away, he noticed that she kept looking. Before long, he heard the click of boots as she approached, which silenced the conversation around Nora's bed. "Mister Arc, Ren and Miss Valkyrie, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Ren greeted, almost wary with how slow the words came out. Distinct features aside, she may as well have been Weiss. And suddenly Jaune felt like he was getting a sneak peek at what Weiss would become in the future.

"My name is Winter Schnee, Weiss's sister." She shook their hands, "I've heard much about you all. Weiss talks to me frequently about Beacon and her peers."

"Uh yeah, we met Weiss through Team RWBY. See her every day pretty much." Nora said with a shrug.

Winter's smile was forced, anyone could tell. Why she forced it was the real question. She treated the conversation like protocol, getting one's foot in the door without seeming rude. Her goal was something else, and she capitalized far more quickly than Jaune thought. "Forgive me, I caught you staring at us."

"I could say the same about you." Jaune countered, never retracting his gaze from her. There was a twitch in her eye, and the robot she seemed to be before was immediately replaced with a fallible human being.

She quickly proved herself a worthy opponent, collecting herself as she countered with ease. "Yes, my apologies, that was rude of me. I wanted to have a talk with you, Mister Arc, if you'll permit me. If you wish to apologize in turn, will you indulge me?"

Jaune looked between Ren and Nora, both of whom shrugged. "Uh okay, sure."

And then he was sitting opposite of Winter, awkwardly trying not to stare at the girl sleeping before them. Jaune sitting on the opposite side as if both were standing by, guarding her. Weiss slept on, unaware of the world around her, and her soft breaths revealed the idea that she slept without a worry. Lucky her.

For a while, nothing was said, Jaune's eyes diverting when he felt like something should have happened. Winter was content to stare between him and Weiss, it seemed, and each time he met her eyes, he fumbled for what to say. Or if he should say anything at all. "You two are so similar." Winter began.

"What?"

Winter rolled her eyes. "My sister and you. So desperately stubborn, so self-driven, ready to charge headfirst into a challenge. I thought it was ridiculous, how that was reflected in her summoning. It didn't make sense, but I think I understand now."

"Is that why she can make that… thing?"

"It's not my secret to tell. Ask her yourself."

"We're not exactly on speaking terms, so I'll pass on that."

"Why so?"

She was fishing for something, Jaune didn't know what, but it had to be something. Weiss would have told her sister about what happened, right? If no one else, her own sister. But then, the sneaky idea that perhaps Weiss didn't creeped into his head. In which case, why? What other reason would there be for Winter to approach him?

No doubt to berate him, scold him for what he said to Weiss, Jaune was sure of that. A part of him wanted to hear what she said, hear how Weiss twisted the story. He wouldn't put it past her, and the resulting heat caused Jaune's fingers the clench around his knees. He made a point to avoid Winter's gaze. "It's not my secret to tell. Ask her yourself."

She chuckled. "I did, she remained quite tight-lipped. I assumed it was personal but Weiss tells me much of her personal problems too. Failing that, I'd hoped to pick your brain. You're not dumb, unfortunately."

"Thanks?"

She had all the lack of tact of Weiss, that was for sure. Even so, she remained relaxed, looking back at Jaune with experienced, all-seeing eyes that left Jaune wondering if she knew more than she let on. And then her gaze fell to Weiss again, Jaune following before he could stop himself. A brilliant combat wizard not long ago, a slumbering princess the next. And when she woke up, she'd be the intelligent, pompous, talented, icy bitch that she was known around the school for.

"She's going to want to talk to you when she wakes."

"She can leave a message."

"No time for a chat?"

"Just choosing who I'd rather waste my time on."

The bitter feeling in his heart felt foreign. Like it didn't belong. But giving into it felt freeing in its own way, like he owed nothing, didn't have to do anything. Why should he give Weiss the time of day? There wasn't anything to say. Whatever came out of Weiss's mouth would lead to nothing, and he would have wasted his energy. And for what?

 _But her summon…_

There was no way he couldn't be curious about it. It felt like he'd missed something, like there was a very poignant reason that her summon had come out in the shape of him. He didn't know much beyond that her summoning technique was one of her semblance's core abilities and that Weiss had yet to learn it. But what else could there be?

"Mister Arc," Winter asked, "You don't know me, and what my sister may have done to you is between you and her, it is not my wish to get in-between that."

"You _don't_ want to get between her and me? If only my sisters were that merciful."

"Any older sibling will learn to swallow the fact that their younger siblings are growing up." She grinned fondly, as if recalling an old memory. "At times I wonder, all those times I held Weiss's hand, was it for her sake or my own? If I could tie you to a pole by your legs and force it out of you, I promise you I would."

"That sounds a _lot_ more like my sisters."

"Regardless… it is her business. Just, if you can, listen to her. Give her a chance to talk to you." Winter stood, "If you choose not to, I understand. Some bridges don't get rebuilt. But… if only as a favor to a concerned older sister, please, show her this one kindness."

Jaune's heart fought against it. After pulling himself together and getting back with Vel and the others, he didn't really want to entertain a distraction. But with another look at Weiss, he wondered if taking it would grant him some clarity. Would it even be worth it? "Where are you going?" Jaune asked as Winter made her way to the door.

"If I could stay, I would, but I'd best turn in. Long day. Think about what I asked and good luck tomorrow, I shall be watching."

There was nothing he could say to get her to come back, and just like that, Jaune was alone. Ren had gone a while ago, leaving Nora to fall asleep soon after. A third look at Weiss, the plea in Winter's voice not at all unlike Saphron's whenever she pestered him about a bad day. He didn't deny his older sister very long when she was that concerned… would he really do the same to Winter?

"I hope you're grateful for your sister, Weiss." Jaune said, hopping on the bed next to Weiss's and laying on his side. The waiting game. How fun.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Cool air ignited her senses, blink by blink a world once pitch black steadily found light. The dim, old lamps that lined the ceiling cast everything below them in a dreamy golden-yellow.

Weiss's muscles cried for mercy, and if not through sheer stubbornness they'd likely have convinced her to lay back down. When she finally sat up, most of the grogginess had left and she'd barely gotten a full stare ahead before she caught something beside her. Short lived panic, though to whose dismay she wasn't sure, as a neutral frown had deepened and sharp blues eyes stared back at her as if the reaper itself, waiting to collect.

She stared, knowing she didn't have much to say. Or rather, a lot to say, but not many ways to say it. She certainly hadn't expected Jaune to be the one to greet her when she came to - if there was merciful god, he did not smile on Weiss tonight. "You don't look like Winter. Too blond."

No smile, not like she expected it. His response was curt. Dry. "Said she had to be going… I just kind of lingered after Nora fell asleep."

Sure enough Nora was on the other end of the room, snoring away. And seeing that was reassuring, that Nora could sleep on with that goofy smile and drool spilling out as if no matter what, everything would be okay. Everything would move on and be fine again - that was her strong suit. That unshakable faith. Still, it didn't explain why Jaune was here, though some ideas definitely came to mind. Not quite in such a compromising scenario but was she really going to be picky?

"My semblance allows me to summon beings I've defeated. Generally, it's only the ones that have affected me the most. My heart, my soul - that sort of thing."

"I didn't ask."

"You would have."

Jaune didn't deny it, and with his arms crossed, it was almost like his shield was raised. Waiting. He had all the time in the world, and he stared at Weiss as if he'd put her on a stopwatch. She didn't have to say anything else, hell, she could have told Jaune to leave if she wanted to. Her tongue held against that, but to stay longer in the infirmary didn't sound like a very good time either.

"I can't move my legs very well. I could use a walk…" Jaune didn't miss it, taking her hand to help her out of bed. She lost her footing, crashing against him but… he didn't budge. Barely needing to adjust to help her upright. Sure enough, when she met his gaze again, she found that seem insurmountable wall, a force swam behind those orbs and convinced Weiss that to look further was to discover something more.

She shelved that temptation, Jaune urging them along as Weiss steadily reclaimed the strength in her legs. With the nurse at the desk fast asleep, Jaune and Weiss entered the cool, empty hallways, the path carrying them to wherever it is it planned them to go. They said nothing, they did nothing; Weiss would linger behind Jaune, unable to move very fast. But then Jaune would wait, he wouldn't look back for her, he wouldn't help her. If she held onto his arm, he didn't shirk her off, but he never offered his hand. What that meant, Weiss didn't think she had the patience to figure out.

Before long the air grew colder, the courtyard had opened up to them and the flow of water from the fountain glistened in the pale moonlight. Taking the lead, Weiss led them to sit by the fountain, letting her arms drape over the side so her fingers could swim in the cold water. She breathed a little more freely then, like she could just relax. A feeling that died when Jaune had opted to sit a good two bodies length away from her, facing away. "Why me?" he broke the silence.

Weiss shook her head with a defeated smile. "I don't know. Or at least, I didn't know when I first did it. I finally felt ready, I was confident I could summon the Armored Gigas that I'd been tested against. The thing that gave me my scar. I was so scared back then, even if I tried not to show it. If I defeated the Gigas, I'd be able to go to Beacon. If I didn't, I'd be stuck under my father's thumb for longer than I could handle."

Weiss then shrugged. "I'd have run away though, so I wonder why I even cared about winning. Maybe to show up my father, impress my sister; I don't remember anymore."

"Doesn't really answer my question."

"I'm getting to that," Weiss looked at a statue across from them, overgrown with a bit of shrubbery, but it remained so clear in the light. A Huntsman and a Huntress, fighting alongside one another against an overbearing Grimm. Fear and bravery in their eyes, unyielding swords and shields - a symbol of the souls which propelled generations of Huntsmen onto the battlefield, "When I first summoned 'you', I didn't know what to think. Never mind the fact that I could create a copy of a living person, I wondered why it was you. Not Ruby, not my sister, not even my father, who has said things to and about me that I will never forget. Why would it be _you_ of all people?"

Weiss found her reflection in the water, almost losing herself in it. "Jaune, do you hate me?"

"Don't know. Haven't made up my mind yet."

"Fair enough, I'm stuck on that question too."

"Hating me?"

"No."

A brief silence, Jaune offered nothing. He let his gaze linger for a moment before putting his hands in his lap with a sigh. But Weiss yearned to see his face, wanting to see what it would reveal, yet when she moved to sit next to him, he quickly found a new home opposite of her. Her heart fell. "I can see why anyone would hate me. Money, beauty, power - the things people want but almost never have. It was easy to lean back and be sure that the only reason people could hate me were for those reasons, and that, if people knew who I was, what I strive for, they wouldn't be so biased… it's humbling to learn otherwise."

Her eyes waned, very nearly on the verge of something. "Is it too late to say that I'm sorry?"

Jaune looked at her, but still said nothing. Urging her to go on. "I bounce back and forth, I look at you and I think 'maybe he'll listen', then immediately think of how angry you were. Why would you ever want to see me, let alone talk? It's better to move on, not everyone is going to like me and that isn't what I want anyway You and I were never really friends in the first place…"

A brief light, Weiss's summon appeared and its otherworldly, eerie presence drew Jaune's eye. So close, she wondered what he could have been thinking, seeing a creature made in his shape. Weiss held out her hand, the summon reaching back instinctively. Their palms met, fingers spreading with one another's in unison. "If I never had to see you again, maybe a part of me would be okay… but now, no matter where I go, I'm stuck with you." It was like she was talking to the summon, "I have to see your face, I have to fight with you… I have to remember what I did to you. That's why I summoned you. Maybe that's karma, or justice… maybe it's just my punishment. Strange, isn't it?"

Then the summon vanished, and Weiss's hand lingered as if she yearned for its return. Her hand slumped back to her side and she took a shaky breath.. "I wish I'd had the heart back then to apologize, to take it all back. Instead, I have to wonder if I really feel bad because of what I did? Or just because it was thrown back into my face?"

She shrugged, and she might have made a successful smile if only her lips cooperated. Instead they trembled, her shoulders as well. "I once said I wouldn't care if you killed yourself. I said that to my teammates, and at the time, I didn't think twice about it. I felt justified. I felt _right._ "

Jaune jumped as Weiss slammed her hand in the water, spooking a few birds that had gathered. "And then you ran away, after Pyrrha said all those things. I was so afraid that you might… I-I didn't know what else to think! I wanted to call you, but I was a coward, I couldn't go through with it. How sorry could I be if I couldn't even be strong enough to make sure you hadn't done anything rash?"

Another splash. Weiss cringing as her hand had struck the wall. "I feared for the worst, I didn't want to have to hear you died, that all that would be left for anyone to see of you is a mindless husk. I figured then it would be my curse. You see? In the end, I'm still only thinking of myself! What is wrong with me!?"

The hitches in her breath forced her to stutter over her words, as if any moment she would choke on her own heart. Down on her hands and knees in the grass as she let her feelings pour out. But then the weak laugh would come, and she looked up at the stars and hoped they'd somehow wish her pain away. "I was so certain I'd break my father's brutal wheel - I'd make the company better, fairer. We'd go back to the days of glory and worldwide praise that my grandfather built our name on. If the world could see a Huntress, a hero, helm the power that provided for the world, I was sure it would return the Schnee name to fame… I'm such a fool."

Weiss's head then fell, giving up on that escape. Knowing that this was what she'd earned, what she'd brought on herself. "But well, maybe I'll still be able to accomplish those things… I just have to be a disgusting human being. It's been working so far, right?"

To be feared, to be hated, that wasn't respect. That was no honor or dignity to be found there. Her father bought respect, stole it, forced it - he earned nothing. He stirred a pot of fear and hate which made him far more enemies than it did friends. And yet he always got what he wanted, so had Weiss been deluding herself? Could success only be attributed to cruelty? Was her father right?

Was Pyrrha right?

"I'm so sorry, Jaune…" She wept, the agonizing shame eating at her heart like the corrosive acid she'd grown used to it being. A self-defeating feeling, yet the fire that called on her summon and proved a merciless reminder of her mistakes. "I know it's nothing but words, and that you might not believe me. I wish there was a way to prove it to you but… I have nothing. I only have what I can say."

She'd rather be poor. She'd rather have grown up in filth and poverty than to have to live with being a monster. An image she was so desperate to wipe away, only to have given into her worst tendencies anyway. She'd let that ugly side grow, prey on those who didn't deserve it… and now she sat in the grass feeling bad for herself. It was uncouth. Pathetic. It was all she felt like when the money, beauty and power was stripped away.

She'd barely gotten a glance before Jaune knelt down to her, taking her bruised hand hinin both of his and an immediate warmth and light enveloping them. Again he said nothing, but he had come closer, and even after her injury was healed, he didn't move away. She had sunk, but he was content to sink with her somehow. Then Jaune leaned back, his attention full on Weiss as he took a deep breath. "You can become a great Huntress, Weiss. A great CEO too I guess… you don't need my forgiveness to accomplish those things."

"No, but..." Weiss thought to restrain herself, keep from humiliating herself further. She shoved that thought aside immediately, acting before she could think to stop herself, "It's not necessary, I know. It would be easier for you and I just cut our losses… but I can't. I can't drop what I did like it means nothing. I'd be doing the same as Pyrrha. I will _not_ be like her."

She didn't doubt if his answer was genuine, and yet the sorrowful yet rigid resolve his expression told of, shot down the will she'd mustered. "I don't know if I can, Weiss. Some things you don't forget, you know?"

Weiss stared at the ground, searching the dark blades of grass, hoping to find something to answer him with. The plan died, and in doing so, Weiss banked on what she was feeling to get something out. "Then... I'll earn it."

"What?"

"Maybe you can't forgive me now, I don't have the right to expect it from you." She looked at him, "But if you'll leave that door open, I'll earn it. I'll still become a great Huntress, I will still become a better person than my father ever was - that hasn't changed. It never will. I'll make you see that..."

She met his eyes, and that deep energy inside them and this time refused to look away. For the longest second, she held it, burned her will into his eyes so whenever he looked her way again he'd always see it. "You'll be proud, one day, to know who I am. That's my promise to you."

It wasn't something she thought of overnight. In fact, it had only come to her right then. But it was all she could latch onto, and swore herself to. She just hoped Jaune would see that. There wasn't a smile, there wasn't an agreement, no acknowledgement of her deal. Jaune stood, helping her to stand as he stared down with eyes that remained unreadable. "Can you walk?"

"I don't… I'm not sure."

"You're that weak, huh?"

A strike. A punch to the gut, Weiss almost couldn't control the glare. "That's not it."

"Weak little princess. The Weiss Schnee I know isn't all talk."

"Who is a weak little princess?" Weiss cleared her face, "You're imagining things, clearly."

"Did I? I guess I don't need to walk you back then."

"Of course not, I can get back on my own." She wanted to say more, but it seemed Jaune was content to leave it there. But to want for a concrete answer, Weiss didn't feel she had the right. Maybe it was better to leave things on somewhat a higher note, try to find sleep again. "Good luck tomorrow, I'll be watching you."

"... Thank you."

A lingering nod and Weiss was off, looking back once to see if Jaune would go anywhere. Instead he had turned away, staring at the night sky and for just a moment, it felt like he would vanish. With a sigh, Weiss let whatever hopes had been riding on her mind fall to their deaths, and hoped that tomorrow would give her misery a challenge. "Weiss."

A spark. A jump of the heart. She turned, and under the moonlight, she might have convinced herself that she was looking at her summon. Jaune hadn't turned around, but he looked looser… freer.

"That door was never closed."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Finally.

It was hot outside, Pyrrha already feeling sweat drip from her brow as the sun bore down on the world. The murmurs of the crowd had settled shortly after the top 8 gathered in the arena, Goodwitch was setting up the speaker for the podium while those who supported the contestants said their final words before the left them. Ruby's father and uncle were congratulating her and making jokes, Arslan doing much the same with her family. Even Russel, Sun, Nebula, everyone had someone to support them.

 _You could have had that too…_

No. She didn't need it. She was fine on her own. A bit of confidence was restored as Pyrrha beheld Superbia, a beautiful, yet ugly thing. Beautiful in its vicious power, yet nowhere near as graceful as Milo and Akouo. The latter were shelved on her back, but she barely needed to use them much since Superbia did everything she needed. Every weapon needed to taste blood before its true potential could be realized, and this one certainly did not disappoint.

And then she glanced at her partner.

Sitting on the ground, Velvet leaned toward him while going over things she'd written down. Coco, right next to them holding a… was that a 2 gallon water spigot? The rest of the Team CFVY was there as well, pitching in where they could and in the instances where Jaune would smile, Pyrrha felt something inside her sink. She forced herself to look at the crowd, hoping to lose herself in the scattered faces.

Were her parents up there? Were they looking at her now? Part of her wanted to see their faces, curious at what she might find there. Concern? Anger? Instantly the desire not to see them came back, and she was reminded of why she refused to talk to them. She'd promised she'd be the greatest Huntress, that was what they wanted, right? Then they should be happy.

Her face had soured, and she immediately fought it off as Goodwitch called for the top eight to gather in a line. Families and friends dismissed, the stadium fell into silence and Ozpin took the fore to address everyone. "Welcome all, to the final day of the 66th Biannual Vytal Tournament. It's been a journey, truly, and as I look on our final competitors and lament the days of paperwork that I was forced to -

Goodwitch hit Ozpin on the head with a rolled up newspaper. A glare promising further punishment, Ozpin was not a quick learner apparently. "The history of Huntsmen has been filled with strife, chaos, struggle and hard adult labor in the advent of mankind's entertainment. Indeed, many a Headmaster has been subject to endless periods of paperwork and sleepless nights, all due to an assistant and council that can, quite frankly, take their Headmaster duties and shove -

Another smack.

Ozpin sighed. "The first step is up to you."

And then he was gone, Professor Goodwitch shaking her head as she took the podium. "The rules remain the same, with longer periods of time between bracket rounds to ensure the competitors have proper time to rest. With that, I shall turn you to Professor Peach, who has an announcement for our top eight competitors."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. Not this again. Sure enough, people began to snicker as geeky, wide glassed Professor Peach held something close to her chest as she looked at the podium in sheer horror. To her credit, she mustered the strength to take the stage much quicker this time, but with the way her legs and overall body trembled, she'd faint in record time.

"I-I'd like to b-begin… by…" Pyrrha almost wanted to yell for her to get off the stage, a feeling everyone else no doubt shared. Why did she always opt to get on the stage? It didn't seem like she was being forced to. But then, she was a mess even in her own classes, what did Pyrrha really expect?

This would be over soon. And sure enough, Pyrrha was right.

Her eyes had closed, a breath sucked in and her chest rose and fell. Her back straightened out, tall and firm like a marble arch. Brown eyes looked down at them like… like a teacher. A master before the students. And it wasn't just Pyrrha, as she looked at her peers, all of them had felt that gaze two, as if the woman could divide her attention to all of them and even the surrounding world all at once. Captives, they were guaranteed no escape. They'd listen to her, for she gave them no choice.

"The world is scary." She began, a meek voice gone firm, yet no less soft. "Monsters, crime, highway traffic - they're all scary things, aren't they? And yet, we face them, we live with them, we accept them as normal parts of our society. It's interesting, we people need conflict in life, we need to struggle, to make the good things in our life all the more worthwhile. So that we can evolve and grow in our youth and become wiser, stronger adults. But when you become an adult, do you stop learning?"

She looked at them, a pointed gaze for each. And when it landed on Pyrrha, it felt like an arrow had been shot through her heart. It felt like that gaze had lingered just a bit longer on her than it did the others. "I used to think so," Peach continued, "I thought I knew enough, I thought I'd learned everything I needed to going into adulthood." She shook her head, "But that, right there, was the problem."

"I've watched all of you, and I have seen with my own eyes the shields that will defend the world in the near future. Your strength, your ingenuity, your perseverance. I found that, even as a teacher, there are still things I can learn. Things I can do better."

She let herself laugh a little. "Why, just a month ago, I made it my goal to do better in teaching my class. And I worked hard, I tried a little harder every single day and now… now I only faint twice a day instead of the usual three. Not the greatest improvement but I did it, didn't I?"

Pyrrha swallowed, unable to laugh like a few others did. Instead she kept watching her, this meek, pathetic, unconfident woman stand before the world on her own two feet, mustering a bravery that should have been beyond her. Now here she was laughing along with the crowd, yet nonetheless in command of their attention. "Who is to say that in another month I'll be able to only faint once a day? No, maybe I won't faint at all. It's possible… I think I can do it. I _know_ I can."

Her tears feel then, lips trembling as she was forced to remove her glasses. Still, her voice was clear. "One day, you will all be leaders, teachers and protectors… but the work will not be done for you or me. We will still have to look inward, turn our souls inside out, see what we can do better, what we can improve on. Until I am dead in the ground, I will never let myself grow complacent in that, I'll work harder and harder to be a stronger person every single day."

Her smile was big and bright, sunlight glistening down on her teary face. "I have no children, but I feel like all of you are my babies. So many of you have grown so much I hardly recognize you the first time we met. Some came far, some are still struggling to find their way."

Pyrrha's fingers coiled, a growing heat in her stomach entertaining the idea that those words were for her. Struggling to find her way? Ridiculous, she'd been _given_ her way. Find it? No one just did that - you were handed your lot, plain and simple. Surely Professor Peach, any adult, would know that...

"I hope it helps to know I believe in you. Give this world a show they've never seen before, not just our top 8 finalists, but every single Huntsman-in-training we have. Become great Huntsmen and Huntresses," she beamed at them, expressing the pink dimples that only seemed to make her shine brighter. Right then, Pyrrha noticed her heart was pounding in her chest. It hungered for Peach's final line, the thing she saved for the very last moment and had poured her heart into. "So that when I'm old and retired, I can brag to my neighbors and say, 'Those are _my_ students.'"

There was just a bit of silence, one that expelled the woman out of whatever trance she'd put herself in. But she wasn't safe, not anymore. The crowd burst into applause, the overbearing sound shocking Peach into looking around them them rather skittishly. Nervously she bowed her head, but a self satisfied grin couldn't be held back as students cried out of her.

"Hell yeah Professor Peach!"

"Good work Professor!"

Jaune, who clapped and cheered emphatically seemed to lose himself in it. Even as Sun and Nebula had run up to hold Peach's fists up high, much to her humiliation, people only seemed to love it more and more. It felt like Pyrrha lacked something, that she was out of a loop that everyone else had been clued into. But what?

"I guess there is nothing more to say, eh Bart?" Professor Port's voice boomed through the stadium.

"Indubitably!" Oobleck returned, "I couldn't have said it better myself, let's waste no more time. Find your seats, competitors and observers alike. The final rounds of the Vytal Tournament begins now!"

Pyrrha was one of the first to be on her way. But with her eyes tracing the ground, she hadn't noticed how quickly she was overtaken by the others. How they left her behind, ever moving forward, while she, the god among them, petered behind. Peach didn't know what she was saying - the world was a fixed place. This way and that way. Nothing changed unless it was supposed to. What the hell kind of path was she supposed to find?

Pyrrha kept telling herself that. Repeating it enough that it felt like it revolves around her brain. But something else, a small thought; inconsequential yet powerful enough to rear its head planted a seed somewhere in her mind. She tried her best to shut it out.

It didn't work.

* * *

 **So I had to change something. Originally, the tournament was gonna last 3 days but I realized much later that three days was too much, a lot of the scenes I had planned were useless and so were scrapped in favor of a tighter, more clean progression of this arc. This three day detail ultimately didn't matter much anyway but I feel I should at least state it.**

 **And a thank you to my betas this chapter for their help, and to all my readers for kicking my ass into gear. You're all awesome.**

 **Wow, I'm actually done with Weiss. Lordy, what a character arc.**

 **I'd not portray Jaune as being unable to forgive but learning that to quickly forgive isn't always what he has to do. Weiss decides to earn that forgiveness over time, maybe she'll succeed, maybe she'll fail again. Only time will tell if what she learned will shape her.**

 **I feel that can be what a lot of writers miss in stories with drama. Character conflicts get resolved with ease despite how serious they are, and characters who do wrong are easily forgiven either without earning it or being punished for it and properly atoning. Of course, forgiveness is always a touchy subject as it is always dependent on the people, the offense, the circumstances and lots of other factors.**

 **A seed of doubt is sewn in Pyrrha's head, is she starting to listen? Or will she continue to push it away?**

 **Not much else to say on this chapter, let's not waste any time and get right into the final rounds of the tournament.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:** The Feeling I Wanted

* * *

 **Beta:** ZH Steven & Randompanda

* * *

A girl with a cat's tail glided smoothly through the wind as ethereal golden warriors fought to pin her down. She relished the attention, it seemed, and with a wink to the camera, she spun the crowd to her favor.

Sun and Neon were at it, a duel of the acrobats. Flips, spins, turns and tricky movement was intoxicating to the eye and the crowd ate it up hungrily. The crowd boomed as Sun landed a critical hit, Neon forcing herself to get back as he kept the assault up. Holding a speed advantage over him, she weaved between Sun's rapid gunfire as she waited for the chance to pitch a counter. She found success soon enough, Sun miscounting the bullets he had left, leaving Neon's high kick to rob him of spit.

Velvet watched, but herself wasn't very attentive this round. She took note of what went on, noting the improvements that the combatants had made, but otherwise found her mind elsewhere.

 _Sun will win this one,_ she was at least eighty percent certain. Neon did great at being nimble, but her raw strength just wouldn't be enough. She was better at being a distraction, excelling at team coordination by playing an annoyingly effective decoy. Sun was a brawler, and not dumb by any means - it was clear he knew her game and was the more level-headed in this matchup. Hardly seemed to matter to them either way, they both just looked like they were having fun.

Of course, if Sun won this one then that put him against Pyrrha, which would be interesting. Still infinitely better than Jaune's bracket run. He lucked out with Cardin, and even then, Cardin had proved a scarier opponent than Velvet anticipated. Jaune had to face Ruby next, and there was no doubt in Velvet's mind that Arslan would prevail over Nebula.

Ruby, then Arslan, then Pyrrha if he didn't die first. Fuck you, universe. Seriously.

Her hands trembled just thinking about it. Despite how clear cut his opposition was, it would be much harder this time around. His semblance was far from mastered, but to _not_ use it would be a detriment to his performance. And the more he used it, the greater the cost, and the greater the cost, the longer its aftereffects would last. Jaune had plans and his flexible brain, so these matches weren't impossible.

They were just very, very, _very_ improbable in succession.

Velvet tried to ease her breathing as Sun emerged victorious, raising a fist to his squealing fangirls. Then, the next match began, and Velvet straightened in her seat to lock her eyes onto the field. The crowd ran their bias without shame, people cheering Pyrrha's name as she walked out. Fake smile and all, Pyrrha waved at them, though it was clear her heart wasn't in it. Russel for his part did not look very worried, no arrogant per se, but not intimidated. Goodwitch called for them to begin and they wasted no time.

 _She isn't using Milo?_ Velvet eyed the black spear, Superbia, which if her traditional weapons weren't on her back, Velvet would have assumed was Milo with a paint job. Design wise it looked very similar and as Russel closed the distance, it proved to be used in much the same way.

Russel was on the offense, chipping at Pyrrha and putting her on the backfoot. Pyrrha took it with ease, a bored frown despite the speed at which Russel hacked at her. His breaths were controlled, measured and sure - breathe in, retract his knife, breathe out, swing. Like a wild cat, he lashed at the open air where his opponent once stood, while Pyrrha remained light on her feet to stay just outside of range. It was like a cat toying with a half-dead mouse, Pyrrha was playing with Russel, and oddly enough, didn't seem to find much joy in it.

So what was the point of Superbia?

Noticeably, it seemed to lack a gun form. As even when Pyrrha got some distance on Russel, who didn't have much in the form of range, she never shot at him. Did she just feel the need not to? That didn't make sense; Pyrrha Nikos fought like a computer, knowing every equation, always choosing the most optimal, least self-detrimental option. Chipping at Russel's aura _was_ the optimal option.

She stabbed at him, Russel dodging with a swiftness that even Blake should find herself impressed by. Sure motions, if a bit preemptive, but that proved to be in his favor and it immediately showed that he'd extensively studied Pyrrha's fighting style. Pyrrha noticed this… and then it appeared. The smirk.

 _There has to be something,_ Velvet leaned closer, squinting her eyes in the hopes that she might find a secret in that spear. What was she hiding? What could Superbia do that Milo couldn't? Jaune had described Pyrrha's usual weapons rather blatantly, Velvet remembered his words even now.

 _Milo is like a swiss army knife. It can do anything, and usually better than most weapons. I don't think I've seen any weapon that Milo doesn't have an answer for. I look at it and I think, "If I didn't know who Pyrrha Nikos was, I'd still know that this was her weapon."_

What a way to put it. And bloody accurate. Milo was the perfect weapon for the perfect fighter, the ultimate tool born of her own blood and sweat. What more did Pyrrha need? Velvet tried to find it as Russel's confidence was slain where it stood. Pyrrha brutally invaded his space, tearing chunks out of his aura and giving him no chance to retaliate. He tried to force his way through, only for Pyrrha to easily spin out of the way and slap him with her free hand. But a child compared to her.

A hard right, the spear an untraceable blur that struck Russel's aura shell. Not much damage, barely a sliver. Russel didn't think much on it and went for an overhead. Pyrrha may as well have laughed, stepping aside and letting her foot trip him over. The crowd ate it up, while a restraint in Russel's brain snapped, unleashing his simmering fury.

It was over the moment he went at Pyrrha without thinking, Pyrrha now sidestepping everything he threw her way. Even when his daggers sprayed fire and ice, Pyrrha was untouchable. Just to mock him, she brushed off her shoulder, ridding herself of the mere _dirt_ he was lucky to get on her.

He was made to look like a fool, Pyrrha simply backhanding one of the daggers out of his hand. The boy fought hard to stay calm, but the tears welling up were born of something worse than physical pain. His cheeks were bruised from every slap Pyrrha landed, getting redder and redder as he punished for even the smallest mistake. Desperate, he made a move to get his dagger back. Pyrrha just stood by, letting him do so.

He used up all of his dust, trying to shower the girl in a blaze of the elements. But Pyrrha shamed him further, showing acrobatic fluency with an ease that Russel wished he had. She exemplified her role, soaring above his barrage like a dark angel. Cruel smile bearing down on him before sticking a clean landing. Russel fell to his knees, gasping for breath. His aura just slivers from the red, Pyrrha's barely touched. If he thought it couldn't get worse, he was met again with Pyrrha's smirk, a single finger taunting him to come at her. How was she punished? Well, the crowd cheered her on.

Russel charged, blind with fury and Velvet's hunt died with him. Russel, regardless of improvements, just wasn't enough to get Pyrrha to reveal something. She could only hope that Jaune noticed something she didn't.

That's when Pyrrha's eyes met hers. Her smirk had dropped, now just staring at her while stepping aside, letting Russel crash behind her. There was something there in her eyes, Velvet didn't know what; a question maybe. Something mulling over in her head as she stared up at her. A crease of the eyebrows, narrowed eyes suggested a fury that Velvet might have let herself enjoy. But then those green eyes darkened, and her smirk returned. Superbia floated out of her hand, suspended into the air by invisible strings. She let it flourish a bit, gaining to 'oohs' and 'aahs' of her people. Russel attacked again, but Pyrrha slapped him down again. His furious wail unworthy of being acknowledged by her.

And then, the bitch winked. _Fucking_ winked. Right as Superbia… vanished. No, not vanished, it _disintegrated._ It's black steel body quickly dissolved into a sand-like substance. And with effortless control, it danced to Pyrrha's will. Like a fire, it sailed around her, giving her fans the show they so desired. Velvet gaped at the mouth, this… she'd never seen this before. Was it some kind of Dust product? Did her semblance let her break down the iron like that? And if so, what for?

She honestly wished she hadn't asked. The black dust melded back together, but not the same way. With a desperate howl, Russel threw his final lash at his opponent. The fire had returned, the determination to succeed brimming to life. A clean hit. If he could just get in one good hit…

No.

"What the fuck!?" Yang screamed. Which was as accurate as Velvet's feelings could get.

The head of a Pyrrha's weapon struck the back of Russel head and nailed him to the ground. The sick crack assured all who watched that it was over, and Russel's body became so still he may as well have been dead. Port and Oobleck announced her perfect victory, Velvet's ears rattling at the mad screams of everyone around her. She, however, could no longer restrain her trembling hands, a cold shiver trailing down her back as she tried to recall any lesson she might have missed that surely explained what Pyrrha had done. But there was no time to do that research.

Which was why she was forced to accept the fact that Pyrrha had transformed her spear into a scythe.

And strutted off stage with it.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

She was the enemy.

Pink cheeks, round face - her body's natural counterplay to wizened consternation. Many were the fools who were sucked in by the luminescent eyes which convinced anyone that no evil could exist behind them. These people suffered, much like Jaune Arc. However, Jaune was a smarter man than to fall for the same trick the eighth time around, and so when her eyes sparkled right in tune with a cute giggle, he knew she was trying to get a reaction. And if she got it, she would banish him to the shadowrealm where destiny saw fit to kick him down again and again. Well, not this time, fate!

Jaune poked his cheek with his tongue as he maneuvered his own cards for for a counterplay. Steelbite Horse would be effective, but he could only get it on the field if he drew its partner card. So what was the move? Time Delay? Dragonbane Warrior? No, no, no, Ruby was surely expecting that - the dastardly weasel. Jaune peeked at her from over his cards, frowning when those eyes glared back as if to taunt him. "Make your move, if you dare!" she challenged.

"You can't rush these things. Like, wouldn't you want me to take my time and think of a good plan to save us from some Grimm or something?"

"It's been ten minutes. The Grimm probably ate both my legs by then."

"This is war, Ruby! Victory demands sacrifice!" Jaune argued, Ruby raising her hands defensively as she tried to hold back a smile. This cocky little... no, he had to stay calm. He didn't have a good hand right now so it was best to play defensively until he got the right cards. Biting his tongue, Jaune turned his remaining field card to the side. "Okay, I switch my Rare Knight into defensive position and end my turn."

Ruby's smirk brightened. "What are the Rare Knight's defense stats?"

"Two thousand." Jaune said proudly, "Highest of all the knights."

"Are you sure? Cuz I think I remember playing Crippling Blow on him three turns ago!"

"Yeah but it ends after three turns."

Ruby grinned. Jaune paled and snatched the card from Ruby's side. "Quarters the attack of the target for three turns if in attack position. However, if the target is switches to defense position before or during the third turn, the card effect is extended for one turn and defenses are… NO!"

"YES! Halved defenses! Meaning my Toon Baby Dragon has more than enough attack power to take him down! Along with the last of your SP!" Ruby was cackling now. "I guess it might be time for your Rare Knight to become _well done_ , muahahaha!"

"You're funny, you know that? Did I ever mention how utterly hilarious you are?" Jaune grumbled. "You know what's weird? My Dad likes well done steaks; the hell? Who eats that? It leaves your tongue all dry."

"All this salt you have would leave your tongue dry, too."

"Sure you aren't thirsty yourself? You really seem to like the taste of my tears."

"Yes, cry you sissy!" Ruby banished Jaune's Rare Knight to darkness with a full sweep. She threw her cards into the air, a declaration of her victory. Where Jaune's life points fell to zero and Ruby's well... Jaune had never claimed to be good at card games. "Destroy it all, Toon Baby Dragon! Burn him to a crisp!"

"This game sucks, Toon Baby Dragon is too strong!"

"Hey, knights are supposed to slay dragons, you know."

"Ruby, let me drag you back into the real world for a second." Jaune expressed grimly, "A giant monster that can shoot hellfire out of it mouth versus a guy with a metal stick. You telling me that's balanced?"

"You are literally a guy with a metal stick training to one day fight giant monsters that can sometimes breathe fire."

Jaune huffed. "We can't be friends anymore, Ruby. I've suddenly decided I like Cardin a lot more."

"You love me." Ruby claimed mightily, "Even when I kick your butt."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jaune pouted, yet still unable to resist as smile as Ruby stuck her tongue out. She was lucky that was so cute. "I let you win that one."

"Oh really, just like you let me win the last three, right?" Ruby scooted up to him and poked his nose, "And that time last week when we played for three hours and didn't win even once?"

"Failure is the best teacher," Jaune sagely advised, "So technically that means I'm a better player than you."

"Awww," Ruby cooed with a consoling hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Jaune, you just suck."

"And you're choosing to associate yourself with me; that's transitive property. Plus, I jaywalked when I was twelve once and my sister said I'm going to hell for it. Hope you like it hot Ruby, cuz you're coming with me."

"Fine, if I have to." Ruby rolled her eyes. And only then did she just ease herself into him, hugging his side tightly like she usually did. Her chest a steady rise and fall, a hard contrast to just an hour ago with how panicked and heavy breathed she was when she appeared. An argument with Yang, a bad one at that. And though Jaune pestered her, it was clear that she didn't want to talk about it. If his years with his sisters taught him anything it was if they didn't want to talk, then they wanted a distraction.

He was probably not going to do very well on the test tomorrow in forsaking his studies, but well, it was too late to go back on it now. "You feel better?"

"Shhh, no words, just be my blankie."

"Blankie? You're short, but not a five year old."

"Do you _want_ me to beat you up?"

"Yang told me that you punched your homework once and got a papercut. I like my odds."

"You're mean. I hate you."

Jaune laughed, embracing her back. The warmth more welcoming than he initially felt. Not at all unlike his with his siblings and the mundane, long days where they curled up with each other on the floor. Whether they were playing games, watching cartoons, fighting or laughing, the day would end with a hug reminding him of just how fortunate he was to have them all.

A knot formed in his throat, the one that always came when he thought of them too much. Recalling the open village, the arc manor split off from the community surrounded by a big field and surrounding forest. The sweltering summers, wet springs and the chilly autumns and winters. Years of his life at the old playground, his old school, where the entire world was smaller and simpler. It was hard not to miss those times. Ruby at least made it a little easier. And if the light breaths and sudden silence was any indication, the girl was well on her way to sleep. "Ruby, you can't fall asleep like this."

She either ignored him or didn't hear, and Jaune had no idea which one was more likely. It was that weird combination of despondence and acceptance that let him shake his head, yet nonetheless sit tight so he didn't fall over. He could have woken her up, made her go back to her dorm so that he could at least get in some studying before he turned in.

But well, ten minutes wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 ** _~Tournament Arc~_**

* * *

 _Bang!_ The skin on Jaune's cheek sizzled as the bullet grazed him.

He'd taken the first step, but Ruby was the first to swing. Since then, the girl saw fit to keep him moving - scythe cutting through the air and threatening to punish his every mistake. Noon sunlight glinted off clean, sharp steel; a hungry predator which licked its lips as it closed in on supper. That thought was what kept Jaune aware, eyes darting about to watch Ruby's attacks, yet nonetheless latching onto her starved grin.

She wanted this. Anyone would be able to tell.

Attacking back, their blades clashed, a swift set of blows eating at the framework of their weapons. Jaune would force her back with his lighter and faster longsword, only for Ruby to pick at his footing with quick gunshots. A narrow escape and Jaune let out a breath, only for the head of Crescent Rose to seek his flesh once again. _Clang!_ Reverberating strength pushed back at him, and for just a moment, he was reminded of Yang. But this was Ruby? Tough, but tiny, frail, couldn't punch her way out of a paper bag… except, no. No, she wasn't. She used to be, but that girl was gone now.

"You're not small anymore." Jaune smiled a little.

"What?" Such an innocent question in such a light, sweet voice. The girl probably didn't even notice her own strength. Ruby instantly pushed for an advantage, wide swings tearing through space her opponent once occupied. The pressure was on, a drip of sweat and Jaune found an opening. The clang of steel, the scream of its audience forced Ruby to recover quickly, and the full force of Jaune's counter swing was parried. _Parried._ By Ruby.

Awesome. Just awesome.

The flame was stoked, Jaune's sword whirling in one hand got Ruby's eyes to work. Sword, shield, sword, shield - an uncompromising chivalric dance which told his partner to come at him if she so dared. Oh and did she dare, for when he pushed forward with his shield, Ruby sought to match the attack. ' _Gotcha!'_ Golden light covered his skin, rearing his sword back to swing the very moment Ruby's attack connected. He had her… until a spray of red petals struck his face.

' _Smart!'_ Jaune chuckled, not even needing his sight to know where Ruby had gone. He launched himself right at her, sword reared back to catch her in midair. His eyes popped open once the roses were gone, and he let his haymaker land on absolutely nothing. Where was his reward?

Ruby's double boot to the neck answered.

Port hollered with joy. "What a counter attack! I'm liking this new aggression on Miss Rose's part!"

Jaune's brain spun, what felt like a bullet crashing into it. He tasted the ground, the pain spreading throughout his head. If he thought he had a second to breathe, Ruby proved him naive, for he was on the backpedal as a giant scythe continued to reap the air for all it had. He hissed when it chipped his jacket, drawing a bit of blood, then quick to whip back around and get a taste of his cheek. Jaune took that chance to strike back, only to earn a gripe of annoyance as Ruby vanished once again.

An overhead! It was a hasty guess, but the correct one. Jaune raised his shield and sure enough, Ruby was there for a second. He figured she'd try from behind, and with a quick sidestep, the girl's swing missed by inches. Then gone again. It didn't feel like speed anymore, it felt like pure teleportation. How hard had she trained? And why did he love it so much!?

"All of this pressure, Peter, it seems Miss Rose is causing Mister Arc to buckle. He needs an answer now!"

Oobleck said it perfectly, pressure was the name of the game, Jaune constantly pushed back as Ruby continued to hound his defenses. She existed for a second, then was gone, Jaune punished for not following her properly. Suddenly his feet were separated from the floor... and the hungry mouth of Crescent Rose was now swinging up at him.

His heart lurched. ' _Haste!'_ Shoes skidded on the ground, several feet away, Jaune trying to settle his breath. "That was too close..." And as if an omen, Ruby closed the distance in an instant, Jaune backing up to stay clear of her scythe.

Shield in his right hand and sword held in a reverse grip behind him, Jaune took the overhead swing. A burst of roses flew to the right. Jaune raised his shield to the left, tanking the next blow and smirking when Ruby's confidence fell just slightly. That was her mistake.

A hard knee knocked the air out of her, followed by a shield bash that finally put some distance between them. She recovered without missing a beat, and a whirlwind of red overtook Jaune's bubble. The crowd's mad cheers were nothing to the symphony of steel which sang a song all their own. Shield form brimmed to life, and Ruby gasped when she saw it. Jaune tried to catch her pause, only for her to back up and open fire. Jaune's aura took a dive as he was forced to switch to Haste early, now trying to outpace the storm of sniper rounds.

' _She attacks during Haste and backs off when I'm in Shield. She watched my match.'_

A feeling rose in him. Irritation at being figured out, frustration at barely getting a hit in. Joy to know that the confidence he'd always had in his friend was not misplaced. Of course she'd rise to the challenge, was he an idiot? He was hungry, he wanted to meet that challenge. He wanted to give her a fight she wouldn't forget, wanted to see if that ever present smile could get any bigger.

The flow of the match took him then. Jaune taking hits where he had no choice, returning them when Ruby tried to get more than she could. His nose cracked, blood seeping into his mouth. If fun had a taste, that was definitely it.

His smile grew bigger.

* * *

Pyrrha watched.

She just watched.

One stopped being surprised at some point, the revelation of Jaune latent power had become a normalcy over the past few weeks. Objectively, it was a proud thing to see her partner, here in the Top Eight and giving all of his year's best a challenge. If naught but a reflection of her own status, she might have found the means to smile a little. She was much too focused for that now.

Jaune hesitated when he switched, she noticed. His 'forms' clearly had costs, how they varied wouldn't be possible to figure out this early. But that ultimately wasn't necessary. What was, however, was the effects they had on him.

Jaune tried to activate his golden mode, which clearly bolstered his defenses when Ruby was within arm's length. Ruby wasn't dumb though, and she promptly retreated if she even suspected that he might use it. His speed mode, seemingly a boosted variation of the muscle boost technique, was then the only card to play. Without it, there was no way he'd keep up with Ruby at _base_ speed.

' _Speed and defense.'_ Those were his two forms as far as she could tell, but her brain was not convinced. Jaune always had a trump card, some kind of trick that he was saving till the last moment. A change to his weapon? Not likely but possible. Dust? She'd never seen him use it and she doubted even a month would give him time to use it effectively. So with those options on the backburner… he had to have a third form. Something he was saving, restricting himself on using until he had no choice.

But the question was, could he afford not to use it in this round? Was Jaune even asking himself that question? Or was his attention elsewhere?

It seemed like the two were under the delusion that they were somewhere else, and suddenly their match seemed very much like Jaune's against Yang. Something shattered the physical realm between them, and every harsh blow was met with further challenge, as if to not do so would be the greatest insult. They bantered, they laughed, they screamed and roared and just let out everything they were feeling. It didn't even look like they'd noticed.

Jaune took the back of Crescent Rose to the face and his teeth came back bloody. He laughed. Ruby's back shattered the ground she was slammed on, yet she was chuckling through the pain - the flame of joy hadn't been extinguished. In their world, they were alone; the rampant crowd and engaging commentary of the teachers left behind the glass.

 _I know some of you are still struggling to find your way._

Pyrrha's lips pursed.

* * *

"Keep up with me, Jaune!" Some roses had thorns, Ruby proved she was one of them. Her greaves were unleashed, shearing edges tempting Jaune to fear them. One running stance later and she was a rocket blasting into space.

A crash. The clap of a thunderbolt. It trailed behind Jaune, red rose petals behind Ruby. Their forearms met, eyes boring into one another's. Jaune could feel the waves of aura storming the currents within them, sending chills through their skin. Their elements clashed with them, the brilliant overlap seeing to the lighting disintegrating the frail petals.

Thunderclap. The two had disappeared.

Ten feet away, their weapons met with Jaune hammering at Ruby with vicious precision. She vanished, glowing blue eyes following the trail of silver. The wind was left behind, yearning to keep pace with them. The buzzsaw blur had returned, kicks at lightning speed, yet finding their match when they just barely scratched the golden aura of their target. Jaune let go of his sword to grab her ankle, throwing her into the wall opposite them.

 _Bang!_ A sniper round. Ruby kicked off the wall, reversed the momentum to throw her foot into Jaune's jaw. Panicked, Jaune ducked, only to feel something snatch him by the hair. He was spinning in the air before he could react, his side screaming when a steel boot hit it. His body crashed into the crowd shield. The crowd themselves seething and cheering with the dimming energy. Jaune crash landed in a heap.

' _So strong.'_

The ground shattered where he left it, the force carrying him to his equal. Crocea Mors slammed headlong against Ruby's raised aura, a satisfying wane in the shell giving him more info than Ruby wanted. She seemed to notice this though, and sure enough, once Shield was activated, she made a quick retreat.

He had to catch her during that, Jaune concluded, and while it was simple to make note of, it was a lot harder to pull off. The best answer was Haste form but that was trying to beat Ruby at her own game. No one did that. Not even Pyrrha.

So what was the answer?

Crocea Mors sought blood, measured swings forcing Ruby to stay sure of foot. A few steps, no problem, and then she made her mistake, trying for an opening Jaune left for her. "Nope!" Jaune cried, instantly reversing the swing to catch her punch. His strength easily won out, forcing her to stumble and then a foot took Ruby off her feet. She scrambled on the ground, slower to get up this time, but no less energized.

"Slowing down?" Jaune taunted.

"Eh, following the speed limit," A cough and laugh answered back, "But you know what, who needs rules anyway?"

A chill.

The reaper loomed over him, a menacing presence as its hood was cast from heaven and obscured her face. Leaving only two deathly white orbs to shine through. Her judgement? Death. The raw, brutal heel shot blood up his nose upon impact, and Jaune was sure he could feel his lip split. His body flopped like a ragdoll, unable to sustain the train that just ran him over.

The girl broke the speedometer, the atmosphere itself adrift with millions of scattered petals. The crowd swooned at its beauty, while Jaune shivered like he was seeing his own blood swimming in the air. It was Ruby's field now. Her universe. Something passed between a bushel of them, scattering them to the wind as it overtook Jaune immediately. Ruby's eyes squinted in pain, throwing her foot to catch Jaune's chin before immediately bursting into nonexistence once more.

' _I need to be faster! MORE!'_ Jaune amped up as much as he could, desperate to stay at pace with her. And then he heard something, light and tickling to his heart. He was sure he was imagining it for about a second, and then he realized what was really happening. Ruby was laughing. The kind of laugh when a good friend told her a good joke, the laugh that anyone would surely want to be faulted for. She appeared once again, her forearm meeting his shield as her big smile bore down on him.

"Sorry, this is just so much fun!" She screeched and vanished again, reappearing behind Jaune just as he threw his leg back to meet her there. She gasped, the blow knocking her onto the floor. And still she laughed. "Come on Jaune! Give me everything you have!" And that infection began to spread.

Mad lightning danced across the gleeful grin. The flowers brought by an early spring had come to meet them. Destructive love, gentle fury - compared, contrasted, yet nonetheless meeting each other where common ground could be found. Jaune's sword was a rampant beast, Ruby's Thorns stinging like a swarm of bees in retaliation. Their muscles cried for rest, their aching bodies warned them of going too far. A greater, more powerful bond argued them both, put them down and berated them for their logic.

Who the hell cared? Jaune just wanted to fight.

He could see something in his friend that he was sure he'd never seen before. No longer the girl that couldn't punch her way out of a paper bag. Now this girl's knuckles bled, now her body was battered and she fought on as if she couldn't feel it. Even with her nose blood having leaked into her teeth and her hair frazzled and unkempt... she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

' _This was what I wanted. I just wanted to feel like this with you, Pyrrha.'_

Tears threatened to spill, Jaune's lips trembling with what might have seemed like sadness. But no, with all the things that made him feel sad, he wouldn't dare disrespect Roman, Velvet and especially not Ruby, by faltering to those feelings now. He wasn't bothered by anything right now, Jaune repeated that to himself. There was no stress. Nothing he needed to worry about right now. Despite the chaos, the hell, the pain and the struggle, Ruby was still here. In a match where their pride, their success, their identity was at risk of total annihilation, she fought like she had nothing to lose. Good. Because Jaune had a plan.

It was time to cut loose.

"Alright Ruby, LET'S GO!" Lightning crashed around Jaune's body, only where it had once been a burning hot white, it now sizzled and settled in his aura, coalescing like a power long held back. White, then yellow... then crimson. "BRAVE!"

"Bring it on!" Ruby met his challenge happily. And then, red.

It was all they saw. It was all the world saw. Red sparks and red petals dancing with each other in a wind that was taken with them. It was a ride no one could get off of, the middle of the arena a staccato of steel, blood and aura. A boot to the face. An elbow in the jaw. The flat of Crocea Mors against the heel of the Thorn. Bullets bounced off Jaune's shield in rapid succession, Jaune charging through the hail to close the distance. A powerful spirit met him head on, two feet clashing against the shield before shooting right off it.

 _Bang!_ Ruby landed right behind him, Jaune anticipating her attack. But she'd thought ahead, he soon learned, sliding under him just as he swung his foot at her. She pushed off the ground, letting both feet uppercut her target's jaw. Jaune grinned, thrusting his head back into position as he grabbed Ruby's legs. Then with a hard swing, he slingshotted her away and charged headlong. Two friends roared. Ruby seethed at the pain in her legs, aura getting weaker and weaker by the second.

' _Thanks Ruby, for just being you. You don't realize how much that matters to me.'_

Regardless, she pushed on anyway.

' _I didn't think I could feel like this again. But this... this is the greatest feeling ever.'_

Jaune struck first, Ruby smartly dodging. She grimaced when the blade met the ground instead, stabbing straight through it, from point to end. And as if butter, Jaune ripped it back out, uncaring about the debris he sent flying. That fear manifested as she tried to make space, Jaune pushing himself to stay even with her despite his speed drop. The nearest wall, maybe twenty feet away - he'd have to lower the power a bit but it would work. Jaune tossed his shield into the air, immediately swinging his sword before Ruby could question it.

It happened instantly, like a snap of the finger.

The crowd screamed as the petals that floated in the air were instantly blasted back, a gale of wind forcing Ruby to squeal and brace herself as it blew back her hair and carted her right off her feet. Jaune's hands screamed in pain, the aura receding regardless of whether he wanted it to. Forcing Haste into action, he spotted his shield flying overhead, carted by the wind current.

"Now or never Ruby! Bring it on!"

Ruby had seen fit to meet him, immediately shooting right at him with a mighty yell. For what was perhaps the thousandth time, their hearts, fueled by passion met in contest. Billowing roses, blazing thunder and the drive to overcome the other for the simplest, purest reason. To push each other forward together. To become stronger together.

Was that not what any team leader should aspire for? Was that not what fellow leaders should teach each other?

Ruby would become a hero, Jaune was sure of that. He was sure what he saw before him now was a glimpse at what she would soon evolve into. Was he to fall behind her? No freaking way. Jaune roared with all his might. Several gunshots propelling Ruby faster and faster, so fast it almost seemed like her hair would fly out of her head, whirling her trajectory as they closed in the visible strain was shown when her aura faded away. She cared not. Ruby's left foot rose to eclipse the sun, a cataclysmic shadow looming over Jaune's head. Darkness, it promised for anyone who ought to challenge it.

So Jaune didn't.

Instead his body shined gold and Ruby adjusted accordingly. In a flash, the roses had splashed his face, just as they always did when she made a hasty retreat. Rearing back, Jaune took aim… then hurled his sword like a high speed saw blade at his opponent. Ruby skidded to a stop, then immediately panicked, hastily diving to the right to save her head.

"Tired?" Jaune called out, eyes flicking up briefly.

"Just… haaah… getting started." Ruby tried to stay upright. "You haven't won yet."

"You might want to look up then."

She didn't believe him, she didn't want to be tricked. Understandable. Still, the curious mind she was, her eyes flicked up for a second before returning to him... then they looked up again, stayed longer and the color drained from her face.

The sound of metal smacking a human skull was not a pleasant one, almost like a gong being struck with a hammer. There'd be a mark left over certainly, and Ruby would certainly be upset about it.

Good thing he brought her cookies.

* * *

"Mooommyyy!"

Velvet knew it was pointless to stop her. The girl had been losing her mind the whole match but the very end proved to be the last straw. Coco was on a rampage - her water spigot long drained, she now robbed people of their drinks and guzzled them down two at a time. Adults, teenagers, not even a cute four year old girl was safe as Coco snatched her fruit punch, uncaring if she accidentally spilled some on innocents. And without mercy, she swallowed that fruit punch to quench the desert in her soul. Contrasting the violent storm which rampaged between her legs.

"I need... I need him now! I can't take it anymore! I have to have him NOW!"

"Settle down there, leader." Yatsuhashi reigned the animal in, she struggled in his grip, but he took her away even as she screamed for him to let her go. The professional he was, he immediately speed dialed Coco's therapist. "Miss Johnson? Yes, Coco is having an episode. Again."

Back in the sane world, Velvet smiled with pride when Jaune helped Ruby up. Already the two were laughing and joking with each other as if their match hadn't even happened. They didn't even seem to notice the wild cheers of the commentators as they deemed the match over. If only that positive energy could be carried throughout the rest of the tournament.

"I hope you paid attention Pyrrha." Velvet said as she clapped with the crowd, "Was this worth giving up on?"

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

' _That was petty and you know it.'_

Russel proved to be _extremely_ unsatisfying. She honestly didn't even know why she wasted her time. One look at Velvet and it felt like she might black out. A sting in her heart and a rage to match. Showing off hadn't been worth it, even if she didn't lose much.

Velvet and Jaune likely would have seen her use it in her use that function of Superbia in her match against Sun anyway. Still, it was but one trick. Resounding victory aside, Pyrrha didn't feel any more fulfilled. Had there been joy in those things before, she felt it no longer. Like something about it had been stripped away, now lost to her.

And it was walking back to the booth that a voice called out to her. Gruff, firm, a man's voice. A familiar one at that. "Pyrrha!"

She wished she were anywhere but there. "Hi Daddy."

Her mother was right behind him, but he'd quickly outpaced her as he brought Pyrrha into his arms. She could feel his beard atop her head, strong arms no longer able to support her like they did when she was four. Even so, it felt like she was that age again, breathing the scent on him that she has grown so used to. Jasmine incense, burned fresh from the prayer candles - the scent of home. Her mother joined them, as tall as Pyrrha was, but with thick-rimmed glasses that suited her well for such an avid reader. She kissed Pyrrha's cheek - she always got one before school, alongside an 'I love you' that became so mundane it almost didn't mean anything.

"Honey, we were calling you. Why didn't you answer?" Nike, her mother, asked as they finally pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, I've… I've been focused on the tournament." Pyrrha lied quickly, avoiding her father's stare, "I didn't think you were coming."

"Of course we -

"Well you're right. We weren't, at first."

Nike looked at her husband. "Alec!"

"Do you want me to lie to her?" Alec argued, bitter eyes met bitter eyes, "You know dam - you know why we're here."

Pyrrha's heart lurched, suddenly the warmth she once felt was gone, replaced with cold, sour memories of a reality she'd lived with. It was hard to say if it was easier back then to tune it out. Maybe time aged the memory, maybe she just tried to block it out every time she heard it. Hadn't Ren said something about problems not following her unless she let them? If he met her parents, would he still stand by that?

"I know, but does it have to be right now?" Nike said, gripping Pyrrha's arm gently, "We haven't seen her for months and _this_ is the first thing you want to talk about?"

"You can ignore it if you want, but I won't," Alec didn't ask, nor did he bother to cushion the blow. "Pyrrha, your teammates, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie? They called us. They told us about things that have happened recently. Between you and them, your other friends… and your partner."

Pyrrha's fist tightened. "So?"

"So?" Alec griped, pinching his nose, "Pyrrha, doesn't this sound familiar to you? You do realize these are your teammates; you'll be with them for your entire career. What were you thinking?"

That fist unclenched. The scab of guilt ripped painfully off, and despite her damndest efforts, the echoes of her screaming match with Jaune would not go away. "I-I wasn't…"

"You weren't what?" His voice deepened, which only served to make Pyrrha feel smaller and smaller. A child once more. "We talked about this, you were doing fine for so long. What happened?"

"Daddy I -

"Honey, calm down. You're being too harsh!" Nike shouted.

"No, you are being too lenient!" Alec pointed with fury, "I told you about overpraising her! Why do you think she turned out like this? You just never wanted to punish her for anything she did wrong!"

"And your methods are better? Holding her to some stupid high standard? Maybe if you talked to her about what she does right instead of always what she does wrong, she wouldn't have to base her whole life on being a damn idol!"

"Mom, Daddy…"

"Here we go, it's all my fault, right?"

"Well it's not all mine - I at least want our daughter to feel good about herself. What about you, Alec? Huh!?"

"STOP IT!" Pyrrha shrieked. Her echoes echoing through the empty hall as if ghosts inhabited the area. Her parents stopped cold, Pyrrha could feel their eyes on her. But her gaze was at her feet, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to drown out the noise. A stupid attempt, their voices were gunfire, piercing her skin with each biting word. She chuckled, shoulder drooping. "Just like home isn't it? Happy smiles one minute, fighting over who is right the next. Is that why you came? To remind me why I shouldn't visit?"

"Honey, we just…" Her father sighed, "I just want to understand. I thought we resolved this, but then I hear about your friends talking about how you lied to them, manipulated them. I thought all of that was behind you?"

"Resolved it?" Pyrrha laughed, "What do you mean? Yes, we talked about it, you punished me for it. But then what? Just leave me to figure it out, right?"

"Pyrrha," Her mother tried, looking between them both as if she wasn't sure who to side with, "I'm sure he just wanted to trust you to make the right decision. You're a smart girl - you should know better."

"Maybe I'm not that smart, Mother." Pyrrha shrugged as her lips trembled, "But how would you know? Daddy always expected me to be smart, and you're always bragging about how smart I am. Sounds open and shut to me. What am I supposed to think when I do something wrong? No, why do you even care?"

Pyrrha's teeth grinded together, almost certain she'd breathe fire if she could. But for how hot her face was, she felt so cold inside. As though her heart had frozen solid and plummeted into her stomach. Her emotions were a torrent, raging without purpose, and before she knew it she screamed at them again. "I've got good grades - the best in fact. I'm better than everyone! I'm the star student, my teachers are always talking about what a great Huntress I'll be one day. Miss Goodwitch thinks I'll even be legendary - isn't that great? That's what you like right?"

"Baby…"

It ripped at her soul, her father's soft and gentle voice. She never doubted her father's intentions, he did his best, she was sure but… what was his best? And why hadn't it been enough? Was it Pyrrha's fault? Even now she was still sure that it was. Then her mother, the embodiment of motherliness and nurturing love. It was a sure way to raise a child, right? But could there be too much of it? Was it love or was it prideful coddling?

The tears were falling now, Pyrrha gripping the hem of her skirt as if she might tear it apart. She wanted to tear something apart, rip the whole damn world in half if it would make her feel better. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to see her parents anymore. The hope always died. Always.

"N-no? I get it, it's not enough." Pyrrha straightened up, "I should probably win this tournament too, huh? Can't let myself fail at that, can I?"

"Pyrrha, we couldn't care less about that." Her father grabbed her by the shoulders, "Is it worth losing all your friends? The people that love you?"

"Nobody loves Pyrrha!"

The two were stunned. It was probably the first time they heard it, and the things they implied couldn't have been lost on them. "I don't even love Pyrrha, how could I? Why would I want to be her when I could be the great Invincible Girl?"

"That's not who you are."

"It's not? Didn't you tell me to decide?" Pyrrha challenged, "That neither you or mom, my parents, would help me figure it out?"

Her dad swallowed that lump, an attack he was forced to accept. Pyrrha couldn't tell what he was thinking, she almost never could. And as her mother stood there, floundering for a way to find peace between them, like always, Pyrrha decided that she'd had enough. She wiped her face. "You don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm invincible, remember?"

"Pyrrha…"

They screamed out for her, Pyrrha didn't know if they'd given chase. If they did, they wouldn't catch her before she reached the contestant booth. So she kept running, pushing her legs to carry her somewhere she didn't have to see them.

 _I hope it helps to know that I believe in you._ No, Professor Peach. It didn't help at all.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

 _\- Can we talk?_

Yang's heart still pounded in her chest. Three simple words popping up on her scroll should've seemed like nothing. Of course, when she read the name sending the message, she'd nearly trampled Blake on her way out of her seat.

What did Jaune want to talk about?

It was an anticlimactic meeting, where she saw him sitting against the wall just outside of the contestant booth. He gave a light wave, which she hastily returned. Of course, her body remained undecided on whether to approach or not, standing there millions of miles away as if she somehow wasn't far enough already. But then Jaune tapped the floor, convincing her feet to get a move on.

Sitting next to each other, familiar, but not as comfortable as it had once been. They sat like this eating lunch together, Jaune complaining about how hard training was, only to want to get right back at it. She'd joke a little, he'd smarmily strike back; unbeknownst to him, he'd struck the right keys there. Yang didn't remember how much of the days after went, they all just seemed to blend together, but none of them were bad days. Hard. But not bad. Well, except for one, of course.

"Hanging in there?" Jaune nudged her shoulder.

"Yanging in there, more like." She said. Wow, even she wasn't happy with that one.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Neither. It just kind of… _is._ "

The two sat for a while, not much being said before she broke the ice again. "Nervous about fighting Arslan?"

"Little bit." Jaune admitted with a chuckle, "I guess that feeling doesn't really go away."

"Not really." Yang managed to smile a little, a bit of lingering tension finally slipping away, "This is the same hallway, you know? Where she burned the floor?"

"God, remember that?" Jaune said, "I was actually afraid she might murder me."

"I know. Kinda crazy, she's like, _nice_ now. Doesn't make fighting her any less hard though. I actually didn't know you prefered cremation over coffin."

"It's all the rage, duh. Coffins are like, so twenty years ago."

"You're seventeen."

"Exactly."

At that point, restraining her laughter was impossible. But it was warming to see that Jaune was enjoying himself too. The old feeling returned, Yang heart pounding, but now for entirely different reasons. Jaune was covered in bruises that hadn't healed yet, just like during training, and even now on the verge of hell of Remnant, he could still find a reason to laugh. Even if it was at his own expense, he could still laugh, taking the heat just as well as he dished it back. Most guys weren't like that. Most _people_ weren't like that.

"I heard that Weiss apologized. It was eating her up, so I figured she might try to talk to you. But I wouldn't have blamed you if you chose not to forgive her."

"I didn't forgive her." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head with a half grin, "She said she wanted to prove that she was sorry, I guess I'll wait and see if she does. Everyone deserves a chance, I guess."

"Even Pyrrha?"

It was the wrong question to ask, but it slipped out before Yang could stop herself. Even so, there wasn't an immediate regret, because instead of the angry, bitter reaction she expected, a sad droop of the eyebrows came forth. To suggest that the latter was better than the former was not something Yang wanted to tango with. She expected an answer, an explanation to the question that no one else dared to ask him, but instead found herself catching the boomerang.

"What about you? Do you think you deserve it?"

Yang's eyes waned, wrapping her arms around her legs. "That's kinda what I wanted to ask _you,_ but… if I have to answer, then yeah. Hell yeah I do."

She was sorry, she'd made that apparent long before everything happened. Of course, when Jaune unleashed his rage the way he did, she just knew she was in for it. That raw fury couldn't be contained for long, and part of herself suspected that Jaune forgave her too quickly. He tended to do that.

"I wish you'd yelled at me like that before all of that, so I wouldn't have to worry about you running around and… I don't know, hanging out with drug dealers."

Jaune laughed. "Right, because that's totally me. Snorting powdered dust in a dark alley at night until my nose turns white."

"Well what else was I supposed to think!?" Yang's cheeks reddened, Jaune leaning against her as he laughed. He was lucky he was so infectious. "I should punch you."

His laughter settled, and finally he let his softer voice return. "I'm sorry, Yang, I should've been honest about how I felt in the beginning. I'm over here accusing everyone else of lying to me about Pyrrha, but I still lied to you."

"It's fine, I get it."

"It's not fine." Jaune met her eyes, and despite how intense they were, she could not will herself to look away. "You had the guts to apologize - that matters. I should be able to do the same."

It wasn't really a question, Yang was sure of that. Unable to argue that, she let her head rest on his shoulder. "Then, let's settle it in a fight sometime - I still want my rematch after all."

"Pft. Okay, it's a date."

"You're damn right it is."

It was a short moment, one of simply them breathing together. But the tension had gone, the silence broken only by the distant explosions and cheering crowds. It reminded her of what was soon to take place, what Jaune would have to do if he defeated Arslan. "Have you thought about just quitting? I know you want to win, but maybe it's not worth it if that's all Pyrrha cares about. You can just bail, take the win she wants so bad from you. You don't owe her anything, Jaune."

"I owe her a lot."

The words he'd chosen, Yang wasn't sure what they were supposed to mean. They weren't hopeful, nor full of bitterness or resentment. Instead they sounded resolute, absolute, like the answer that he'd been looking for all along. She might have questioned him on it if not for what he said next.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. A favor…" Jaune looked at her, a plea written clearly on his face. "I know what I'm about to ask is stupid, maybe even a little unfair but… regardless of what happens, I need you to do this for me."

A favor? And an important one clearly, but what? "Are you sure I can help?"

He nodded fervently, and that was all it took for Yang to sigh and smile. "I don't accept credit or checks."

"You're charging me?" Jaune gaped.

"Yeah, these are struggling times man."

"You and your sister are real pieces of work, you know that?"

"Oh, do go on."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Black, please."

Winter waited patiently, sifting through her scroll as she waited for her order to go through. It'd be a bit of a wait, but she didn't mind much. Her time was spent quite easily looking through her photos. Pictures forced on her by co-workers and fellow soldiers, to preserve longtime memories. She'd objected, naturally, but they didn't need to know that she looked through them from time to time.

Of course, not even the pictures of her longtime friends could compare to...

 _Awww, wittle baby Weiss!_ An album all on its own, a proud ten thousand pictures. Was it not a big sister's duty to document her sibling's life? Why, Winter had pictures of Weiss at every age in many different occasions. They gave her strength, reminded her of why she fought criminals and Grimm so passionately. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she found a picture of infant Weiss in her little dress, smiling up at the camera with her foot in her mouth.

 _Eeeee!_ She'd squealed so loudly that day that the guards came rushing in. Technically they were right to, for Winter surely needed to be saved from her baby sister's intoxicating cuteness. And as the pictures only got better and better, she found it progressively harder to ward off her tears.

Then she heard sniffling. And that definitely wasn't herself, Schnees did not sniffle.

Across from her, a woman was sitting at her table, buried in her own scroll. Pure blonde hair and blue eyes, no doubt Winter's age or close to it. Those eyes looked familiar though. Tears spilled off her cheeks like milk spilled on a table, and she'd dragged a trash can over that was filled to the brim with tissues. Along with… five whole rolls of tissues.

Amateur, Winter always had a minimum of eight!

"My wittle Jaune." She cooed, so clearly brimming with reminiscent love that Winter's heart immediately latched onto. She addressed her right away. "Jaune Arc is your younger sibling?"

She looked up, nose red as she cleared her eyes. "Yes, he is. I was just thinking about the day when he was born…"

It hit like a truck, Winter sure she'd have a heart attack and fall out of her chair. Weiss's birth, that had been the day that changed everything. She'd been such a skeptic, so stuck-up and uncaring. Why care about some new siblings? It didn't matter to her.

But then she saw her, the smallest a human being could be. Tufts of white hair and half closed eyes as she wailed her little newborn heart out. Winter promptly broke up with her elementary school boyfriend that day, having finally discovered what true love really was. Sniveling moron, did he not understand the duty of an older sister was an eternal commitment?

"Our fate is cursed and blessed, isn't it, sister?" Winter consoled as she took her hand.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm Saphron, by the way."

"Winter Schnee. It's a pleasure. As it so happens, I've been reminiscing about my baby sister, Weiss. She's seventeen now."

"So is Jaune. Oh they grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Indeed, I wish they retained how cute they were." Winter frowned, "She doesn't even run up and hug me anymore! It's 'embarrassing' now. Can you believe that?"

"It's unfair, I tell you!" Saphron's fist slammed down, "I mean, we spend all this time raising them, playing with them and teaching them, and then they just cast us aside? It's inhumane!"

"Absolutely." Winter agreed, "Still we love them, don't we? Even if they may feel like we humiliate them."

Saphron nodded fervently. "You know Winter, if you have time, I'd love to see pictures of your sister. Sorry if that's too sudden, we've only just met."

A rare feeling. Bubbly and exciting, Winter completely unaware of how quickly she scooted next to Saphron. "Nonsense, we are older sisters-in-arms. Sharing pictures is our duty. I cannot wait to show you some of her cutest moments - one of my favorites is when I was changing her diaper and she ran through the halls in the buck nude."

"Oh Jaune hated his diapers." Saphron recalled with glee as they traded scrolls, "Sometimes he'd just tug them right off after I changed him. Oh it was so funny when he would just pull on his little penis like 'What is this thing?'

"My goodness, he looks like a girl!"

"Well he looks cuter in dresses! Wait, why is Weiss dirty in this one?"

"It rained, and father told her it was muddy and not to go outside. She didn't hear the last part."

The girls were at it, swiping through memories and stories faster than they could count. Even when the waiter came to bring Winter her coffee, she rightfully punished him by promptly slapping the cup out of his hand. "My eyes!" Someone screamed. How rude. This was a cafe, there was no need for so much yelling!"

"EEEEE look are her cute little butt!" Saphron shrieked.

"I know!" Winter matched her, ignoring the indignant shouts around them. Really, were all Valeans this rude? Winter swiped to the next picture, and what she saw there immediately sent her heart into overdrive. "Saphron…"

"Yes?"

"Is this… a potty training video?"

"...yes."

Winter nodded, as if affirming something in her head. With her calculated and intelligent mind, she immediately decided what the optimal course of action would be. She slammed the contract on the table. "I'm afraid I must request to become your best friend, I hope that is not an issue."

"Honey, you had me at potty training."

Somewhere in the distance, Weiss and Jaune screamed for reasons they were not aware of. Yet.

* * *

 **Damn, this chapter was a bitch.**

 **Still, it feels good to have it done. I know y'all were excited for the Ruby vs Jaune fight so I gave it that extra spice just for you. MWA!**

 **It was kinda big mix of serious and comedy this chapter but I hope I balanced it well enough to make sure it wasn't jarring. Let me know what you think!**

 **A lot needed to happen in this chapter, as we didn't need to waste time on the obvious matches too much. Let's keep this action train a-going!**

 **One thing I do regret about this story is not delving more into how Jaune's semblance worked early on. Maybe that was for the best but I still feel like I could have done more to set it up. But it's a small gripe, and I could very well add those scenes later. Thank you all for your great reviews, I know I say it a lot but they really make all the hard work worth it.**

 **Nothing more to say here, so I'll see you all next time!**

 **ISA**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:** I'd rather be Free than Safe

* * *

People were jumping out of their seats.

The moment Oobleck called on them, every second of every minute was thrashed by wild cheering and screaming, which not even the commentator's microphones could challenge. Was this grand finals? It may as well have been, especially as the competitors took their place in the arena with purpose in their stride. Their names were popular with the people, their exciting fighting styles right on the cusp of clashing. That ever elusive question on everyones' mind was going to be answered here and now: Who would move on? Who would be the first one to take a spot in grand finals?

"Jaune Arc against Arslan Atlan!" Port hollered, "I don't know about you folks, but this is the match I have been most excited for!"

"Yes, yes Peter, this will be a clash to remember! I think we are about to witness the most, well, explosive match yet!" Oobleck met his fellow's enthusiasm with vigor, "These two have clashed a few times in the preliminary round, so I doubt it is merely advancement to the final round that is on the line here!"

They said it perfectly. Yet Nadir's mind had yet to find solace in knowing he wasn't the only one thinking it. He had his hopes, his biases. He'd always been confident in his partner, but that didn't blind him to who she faced. The two met in the middle, waiting on Goodwitch's signal from the podium.

But their excitement showed, furrowed eyebrows offset by beaming grins telling each other more than it told their viewers. They brightened in each others presence, Arslan laughing as Jaune said something to her. In the moment, Nadir was sure he'd missed something, wondering when they'd become so relaxed around one another?

Weren't their hearts threatening to burst out of their chests? Didn't the sun beating down on them induce a preemptive sweat? Weren't their hands and feet cold with uncertainty? Maybe. No, they definitely were. But Arslan looked ready, excited. And her opponent, her long awaited opponent, mirrored that battle lust which Nadir didn't think anyone else could.

"Will she be okay?" Reese expressed with worry.

"She's beaten Jaune before. I'm confident she can again..." Bolin answered swiftly, logically. But even he lingered on that last sentence, staring into the arena as if hoping Arslan had heard his words.

How much did Arslan want to win? How far was she willing to push herself? With Jaune as an opponent, Nadir feared the answer. His eyes strayed, red hair in the stands far below, sitting alone. That was where she'd been sitting all day, and not once did Nadir see her talk to someone other than Ren. The question then was, who would she rather fight? Did it even matter to her?

Something motivated him to get up, to tell Reese and Bolin to wait where they were so he could head Pyrrha's way. Through the stands and the crowd, the distance was closed and Pyrrha spotted him from the corner of her eye. He stopped just beside her, their eyes lingering on each others before Nadir offered a weak smile.

"Can I tell you something?"

* * *

 _"Damn weakling."_

Arslan nearly cringed. That label, fueled by an anger so deeply ingrained it was blinding. What would the Arslan of then say if her future self confronted her? Would she stick to those scathing words? Would she try and justify them?

Olive eyes bore into blue, she'd looked into them many times before. But now it was like looking at them anew, transformed into something both foreign and familiar. There was a sullenness, but it was oddly resolute, a strange something swimming deep behind the pupils where the oceans grew dark. There was fear, yes, Arslan was sure he was as nervous as she felt. At any moment, it felt like she might clam up, lose her nerve and concede to self-defeating thoughts. She shook them off immediately, choosing to keep her eyes on Jaune. The both of them knew, if not before they stepped into the ring, then certainly now.

There was only room for one of them.

Maybe it was the consideration of that which caused some hesitance. The part of her heart that was reminded of the only time she'd seen Jaune cry. How uncannily familiar it was to the days she spent mending her own heart after Pyrrha crushed it.

Was he still angry? Did he want to meet Pyrrha in the finals and unleash that anger on her? To say she knew him enough to think against that would be generous, and yet Arslan never saw herself as the vengeful type. It was easy to take the high ground while on the other side of the glass.

But even if she'd been on the other side before, asking him didn't feel right. Especially not now. However he confronted Pyrrha was his business, and not her place to judge. Jaune's eyes had fallen for a moment and she acted before she could think against it. "Jaune?" he looked up at her, "Its one-one between us, you know."

Jaune's eyes lit, as if suddenly recalling everything. "Right..."

"I think about that race sometimes: still pisses me off." Arslan admitted with a chuckle, "If I'd won that, maybe things would be different. Maybe I'd be facing Pyrrha right now."

But would everything else have happened? Would Nad have finally given her the words she'd needed to hear? Would she have approached Jaune that night, awkwardly trying to make amends? Would she have seen a boy who struggled and fought against the things he couldn't control? The labels and accusations? A boy who weathered lightning, wind and rain in the hopes that the storm clouds would pass? Arslan didn't know, and frankly, she was glad she didn't have to know. "I never thanked you, did I?"

"Me?" Jaune questioned. Arslan almost wanted to laugh, had he really forgotten?

"Your advice back then. It really..." Arslan stopped then. She wasn't sure why, and Jaune's quirked eyebrow presented a question she didn't have an answer for. Or perhaps she did know it, perhaps the answer was simple. "Actually, nevermind." Arslan raised her fists, fingernails biting into palms and a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. The sunlight touched her face, setting her hair aglow and a glint to her dark skin. Her lips curved wide and true, a gift to her opponent. "No more talking. I wanna know what your fists have to say."

It was a slow acknowledgement at first. As though he was looking at someone he didn't recognize. But when the thought settled in, when the words were etched into his mind, he mirrored her smile. His sword and shield held tight as he squared his legs, matching the two at ground height.

They charged.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Did I ever tell you I was glad for what happened?"

Pyrrha didn't respond, hardly even looking back at Nadir and instead tailoring her eyes to the match. Jaune and Arslan started strong, the latter's rope dart in high gear, forcing Jaune to move around her with caution. Distance was ever changing between them, with Jaune trying to gap the midrange to make her weapon useless, only to have to deal with her palm strikes. Arslan did quite the opposite, hoping to stay Jaune's sword since her weapon could not beat it, while on the hunt for that one opening to land a critical blow.

"I mean, yeah I was pissed that you were hurting Arslan. Especially since you were her friend, but… I wasn't just happy because you were finally stopped, is what I mean." Nadir chuckled then, and Pyrrha could only roll her eyes. Was this how he tried to lighten the mood? "I was happy Arslan wasn't afraid to come to school anymore, but more than that, I was so sure that I'd been given a blessing. Like all the dominoes had fallen in place for me. Isn't that kinda weird?

Nadir proved annoyingly persistent, as not even the overpowering the screams of the crowd and commentators could drown him out. Unfortunately for him, he was a few years too late with his little confession. The jealous glares, the indirectly spiteful comments, the raw desperation he exuded in Arslan's presence - even back at Sanctum, Nadir was, and always had been, pathetic that way.

"You and Arslan were so attached at the hip that I always felt like an extra puzzle piece. There, but not a part of the whole. So when you were gone, Arslan came to me, I got to be the one she relied on. The worst day for you and Arslan was the best day ever for me."

"Hm. You don't say?" Pyrrha grunted.

"And get this: I had a plan." Nadir smacked his forehead, "Ugh, even now when I think about I want to go back in time and punch myself. I thought that since the world finally gave me a chance, I'd try and ask Arslan out. Maybe after school we'd hang out, go to Mister Unaki's Noodle Shop down from my house. And then I'd take her to the park - I always thought I'd grab her hand and she'd let me and… well, I guess I've made my point. " Nadir shrugged, a sheepish smile on a steady course downward, "Point is: you were out of the way, and Arslan's heart was right in my hands. Perfect, right? I could finally tell her how I felt, right? Well, turns out Arslan hates noodles… and when I tried to hold her hand, she got weirded out and pushed me into the lake!."

So he never admitted how he felt? Not surprising. Five years later and the dynamic had not changed, Arslan remained blissfully unaware and Nadir submitted to his fears again and again. Hoping that somehow the universe would spin him another blessing, give him what he wanted so he didn't have to chase it.

Nadir sighed. "I guess some things really don't change."

"Perhaps."

That was the slip-up. One Pyrrha wasn't sure she regretted. From the corner of her eye, Nadir looked her way, and a sliver of kinship was delivered. Through his eyes, a subliminal understanding which let Pyrrha's shoulders relax against her will. She didn't say anything else, and for a short time, Nadir didn't either. Instead a roar drew their intention.

Jaune had broken through Arslan's defenses, Crocea Mors seeking out her flesh. Arslan stayed nimble, a finesse refined from years of martial arts rewarded her by weaving under Jaune's overhead swing. A pulse then, reverberating in the air as Arslan's palm met Jaune's shield. The clash of differing aura's scattering the air around them. They had stopped then, locked in place by each other's moves. Their faces not far, their lips even less so, Pyrrha was certain the two could feel each other's breaths. Their eager smiles tempting an idea that Pyrrha was not fond of, but then they split, making space between them. A short-lived space, for they clashed once again a second later.

"Do you think that some people are perfect for each other?"

Her heart lurched, Pyrrha almost certain that an arrow had pierced it. Nadir's claim nagged at her head, reminding her of things she wished she didn't recall. The first day of Beacon, the first time she met Jaune. It hadn't taken long to know what she wanted, only ten minutes of conversation and it was as if she knew everything about him. Meek, weak, hungry for purpose and recognition, Pyrrha provided all of that. She needed someone to love her, clean her slate, worship the ground she stood on, Jaune would provide all of that. The two of them together would only benefit. What could have been any more ideal? What could have been any more perfect?

"I used to think so." Nadir continued, "I thought I could be with Arslan, she needed someone to be her friend and I really cared about her so I figured that was enough. Of course, all she cared about was getting stronger. No problem. I'll stick with her, help her improve, and maybe she'll start to like me. Can't be that hard, right?"

Pyrrha looked at him. Really looked at him. Nadir didn't meet that gaze, instead his attention was on the match too, and it was as if he was seeing something that Pyrrha couldn't. When Jaune's yell drew Pyrrha's eye back, she saw something. An invisible… thing. Something tangible, and yet surely a figment of their imagination.

Something linked the two in the arena. It caused them to smile and snarl, clawing and swiping at each other like lions. Arslan's pressed an attack, Shield mode tanking the blow before Jaune countered. But that counter met another counter, smoke shooting into Jaune's face as the small, precise explosion pushed Jaune's arm back. Jaune nearly hacked up his lungs when Arslan's knee struck, but with spit dripping off his lip, he grabbed her leg and tossed her away from him. Lightning bolts streaked across the stage like a haymire circuit board, forcing it's target to stay mobile with fiery blue blasts.

And all the way, the two were spellbound by each other, never once straying from each other's eyes. As if an invisible string guided them to each other without them knowing.

"I wish I'd known back then how wrong was."

* * *

Blood boiled in her veins, its sizzle igniting her aura in reaction to Jaune recent attack. The blade sang as it hit the ground, a close call, and its owner was quick on the followup. Her rope dart long since abandoned, Arslan's true forte took the helm. She spun to the right, letting the lightning aura trailing behind Jaune tickle her skin as he passed. She took aim and Jaune raised his shield right away. Had he already gotten an idea of when she'd use her semblance?

A toothy grin, a twitch of the eye. Well, looks like she had to switch it up on him.

She rewarded his prediction, letting the explosion dissipate against the golden wall of Shield mode. A second shot, Arslan's roll of the dice bore fruit. His eyes were forced closed when the smoke consumed his vision - could there have been an opening any wider? Arslan caught him by the arm and with an audible smack his back met the floor. A guttural wheeze urged a follow-up, Arslan's foot dropping an axe sure to bury whatever it landed on. White lightning carried Jaune away, the pure power behind Arslan's foot crushed the ground, launching chucks of the arena into the air.

Arslan smirked.

One kick. A slab of rock shattered the ground where Jaune once stood. Another kick, Jaune was on the move, but just barely evaded the second chunk. Arslan was even faster, sending chunks of rock flying at her opponent, forcing him to stay sure of foot. He weaved to and fro, arms tucked close as short but swift bursts of movement ensured he wasn't touched. Did he learn that from Yang and Blake?

' _Not bad, Jaune. Not bad at all!'_

Jaune's sword twirled, aura seeping through it. With a loud _crunch,_ it bisected a chuck wider than he was tall. The pieces crashed on either side of him, but Jaune stood firm despite the rattled ground. With a breath, Jaune pressed forward, hacking through everything Arslan sent his way. Like a tiger, he pursued, the jungle of the concrete a mere nuisance in the face of his ultimate goal. Her.

She'd have to make him work harder then. One restraint was unleashed, her arm finally able to breath more. Inklings of the drawbacks manifested, knowing that each restraint opened the way for bigger recoil. But when Jaune's teeth exposed themselves into a war hungry, elated grin, she instantly forgot all of that. "Is that all you've got!?" he yelled.

Her chest was on fire, her heart a jackhammer inside, and all she knew was that she wanted to meet his fire with a greater one. His shield came forth, a wallop of a blow, but Arslan's aura held strong. His body shifted gold instantly as her fist clashed with his cheek and the fluctuation of aura cancelled out. They went at it then with the distance closed, Arslan's flurry of swings hammering at Jaune's defense. He was noticeably slower, allowing Arslan to keep up the pressure. Shield form waned in no time, and once Jaune noticed that, he quickly flashed to Haste mode and put some distance between them. Did he have a limited amount of time in that form?

Something whisked past her, eyes switching to the right, she saw it all in slow motion. Jaune at her right, the very light summoning him into existence, a glinting blade swinging right at her. Arlsan threw her arms up, the aura stopping the blade just before the skin. But the impact itself…

Arslan hit the ground, scraping back to her feet as Jaune pressed his advantage. Now he brought the pressure, Arslan wracking her mind for a way to get him off. A way to coerce him back into Shield mode. Jaune seemed pretty happy to keep her from that though, and only when she took one hit too many did her fury settle on an option. Arslan threw her hands down.

 _ **BOOM!**_ Rock, fire and smoke sputtered about the field, crashing against the crowd shields like falling meteorites. Jaune had moved quickly, boots skidding away from the point of the blast before launching right at Arslan. A strand of hair was all his sword managed to take, allowing Arslan to thrust her palm up. Sparks brimmed to life, a panicked shriek from her target just before another blast consumed him. Was it a trick of the eye, or had there been a shift in color?

A fist, quite literally, punched through the explosion, unleashing a blast of wind that caused Arslan's hair to fly back. Jaune's body shone red, teeth bared with rage. Hungry for his meal, he hunted her down, and Arslan was forced to backpedal.

His red form presented a new challenge. One missed sword swing carving deep into the ground as if it were made of butter, more impressive still, he ripped the blade back out, uncaring of the earth he took with it. He winced, seething as he momentarily paused. Rather suddenly, the form faded, leaving a pause in the absence. He'd only activated it a few moments ago, right? Did it consume too much aura to maintain?

If that was the case, was it the same for his Shield form? Or was that a ruse? He used Haste rather frequently, which was little more than an improved aura coat technique. Low commitment, decent reward. Its aura cost couldn't be much if he could switch to it on the fly. Then where did Shield mode fall in that category?

Taking her chance, Arslan closed in, going at Jaune with rapid jabs that forced him to move. His reactions took a hit, a noticeable dive in the frequency of his dodges. If this was her chance, Arslan would not waste it. ' _Now!'_ She commanded. A brilliant cloud of blue ignited the battlefield, casting flames around them which scattered like a flock of birds. The blast had nearly forced Arslan's eyes closed, but through a squint, she caught Jaune kneeling on the ground a few feet away, body covered in gold.

 _ **Crack.**_ A visible tear in the ethereal cloak. It wavered, fizzling like static until it finally faded.

It wasn't time based.

He was far too slow to catch her other foot, which sent blood and spit flying as he was toppled over. Jaune struggled back up as Arslan pursued, but once Haste was activated, he was bounding about the field like a haywire bullet. Arslan's explosions ablaze as she released another restraint. Jaune couldn't tank her hits infinitely, there was an upper limit to what he could take.

Arslan licked her lips.

* * *

Nadir's smile was forlorn. Longing. The magical trance his partner was locked in now having convinced her to release her second restraint. Now lightning and fire danced with each other, battering against the shields as their battle raged on. With blinding speed, they leapt from wall to wall, clashing variously across the arena. He could hear a beautiful laughter inside the mayhem, and his mind wondered just what joy could be found amidst a hell on Remnant?

But what was hell to one man was perhaps paradise to another. Jaune and Arslan were creatures of battle. Nadir… he just wasn't. "I was fooling myself. I could never replace you in Arslan's heart. I just thought everything would fall into place once you were gone. Maybe I wouldn't have to do anything to get Arslan to like me."

"But I was wrong. Here I am always criticizing her… but did I ever bother to learn from anything she taught me? Arslan has always been honest with herself, even if she got humiliated. She was a scaredy-cat, but she still said what she felt, she still did what she said she'd do. Jaune is like that too, isn't he?"

"...yes." One of the few responses Pyrrha would give him. It said a lot, despite how curt she was being. More telling was her body language, lips pursed, fingers squeezing knees - she was absorbed into the mayhem as the rest of the world was.

"You had Arslan, you were all she seemed to care about. Even after what happened, she only ever cared about beating you. Even after you broke her heart, she still cared about you more than… well, me." Nadir sighed, "Then Jaune comes along, and void was gone. Not even filled, more like the injury had just disappeared. That void was gone, but not because of me. I couldn't be that person she needed."

The two embodied a beautiful thing together, fists, blades, aura and fire clashing with reckless abandon. The two could barely register the world around them, the swirling vortex of lightning and fire creating a cacophony that spun a tune meant only for them. What was that beautiful thing? What was that string which pulled their hearts along?

"Arslan didn't need to be coddled. She needed to be pushed. Needed someone to really inspire a challenge in her, no, I think she needed something to strive toward. Something that wasn't you, Pyrrha."

"And you're saying that's Jaune?"

"Are you saying that its not?"

Pyrrha didn't responded for a moment. Watching the match again and letting the seconds tick slowly by before she spoke with a despondent tone. "No."

"I figured that it was over then," Nadir said, "That it was a good thing I didn't admit my feelings. I'm not on Arslan's mind, at least not the way I wanted to be. So maybe I should cut my losses, be happy with what I already have." He paused, swallowing as if he could barely get the words out. "But… is that what Jaune would do?"

Pyrrha bristled, as if the mere mention of his name chilled her. It only convinced Nadir she was still listening. "Even when he didn't want to believe us, he still looked for the truth. We all knew how afraid he was, he didn't want to confront you and face the possibility that everyone was right. But he did. Arslan hated you for so long, she wanted to hurt you and defeat you for so long… but she put it all past her, and reached her hand out to help you. Why?"

Nadir looked into the sky. Two birds soared above, playfully chasing one another in their own little world above the fiery, stormy chaos down in man's world. The flap of their wings mimicked a harmonic clash, and, if Nadir didn't know better, he could swear they perfectly mirrored the fighters below them. "That's when I realized… its because those two would rather be free than safe. Even if they get hurt, if people step on them or put them down, they'd want the freedom to fight back, to prove them wrong. Not the safety of keeping it all bottled up and accepting what is handed to them."

Nadir's eyes closed, he wanted to calm his nerves. He wanted to feel confident and sure of himself, to stifle the fear that remained so powerfully inside. It wasn't easy, it was never supposed to be easy. "I'm tired of holding it in, Pyrrha. I'm tired of always copping out, choosing to wait another day. I'm only stalling, only stagnating, right?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because I know you want that freedom too. I know you don't want to stay miserable forever, to just stay in the chair someone sat you in. Its possible Pyrrha, you have more control over your life than anyone else."

"I'm not like you. You put those shackles on yourself. Mine were put on for me."

"So you just decided to leave them on?"

Pyrrha didn't answer. She never did when it got this personal. Nadir wanted to try further, hope that somehow he'd get through to her before anyone else had to. But then the hope died, or rather, stepped aside. This was someone else's place, not his. It wasn't his battle, it wasn't the obstacle that Nadir Shiko needed to overcome.

Everyone had their demons, but this time, Nadir wanted to face them. Win or lose. Standing, he gave Pyrrha a final look. "You've always been strong, Pyrrha. But I guess you don't see how strong you really are. For your sake, I hope you'll find a way to open your eyes."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Blood ran down Jaune's nose.

The taste, metallic, but invigorating. Invisible waves coursed around, only to then instantly combust the air into a devilish blue eruption. By now, Arslan was more akin to a volcano, a force of the earth tossing fire into the air. The flames were consuming the field like the teeth of a giant beast, Jaune sweating heavily inside its jaw. Arslan was in no better position, even as the weaver. Her hair had dampened, sticking to her face more and she often had to wipe it away. Blood spilled out of her nose as well, but she licked her lips like its very taste kept her going.

It aroused something potent inside. Jumpstarting a joy that at first felt much like with Ruby and yet clearly different. His body was feeling heavier, plenty of aura left, but the strain was getting to him now. Forced to switch so consecutively against Arslan and even Ruby, not even a break would alleviate the pain. And each use only made it worse. Jaune was on the move, dodging fast as waves of blue explosions ignited the field like mines, a dark-skinned girl with blazing yellow hair commanding them. Jaune called on Shield mode, taking a blast that would have surely floored him otherwise.

' _She's looking for Shield mode. She wants to make me use it… she knows I can't take everything she throws at me. Haste isn't enough to outspeed her. Brave only matters if I get a hit… I_ _ **have**_ _to use Shield.'_

His brain was erratic, constantly forcing him to keep up with his opponent. She absolutely eclipsed the Arslan he'd fought before, and as if her power hadn't been overwhelming already. Now she was practically a force of nature.

So if boosting himself wouldn't help, what else could he do?

As though a shark fin tearing through the water, a chain of explosions tore up the ground as it headed straight for him. Jaune was in the air immediately, shield raised to catch Araln's flaming punch. Flesh and fire battered against steel, Arslan's strength rattling Jaune's bones every time they hit. His feet skidded on the ground, Arslan's flames jet propelling her against him. With a roar, Jaune pushed himself away. Trying to contest her without his semblance looked next to impossible. But even greater was the risk that if he gave her an opening with Shield mode, she'd muster enough power to shatter it. What was the option then? Hope his base skills were enough? Or do exactly what she wanted him to do?

"Damn you, Arslan." Jaune grinned, irritation and elation living in unison. He decided on the latter option, fight fire with fire. A chunk of aura was abandoned, red aura supercharging Jaune's body. From there, thunder.

Arslan's shriek was lost in a burst of wind, scattering the flames behind her as though it was a giant fan. Aiming her blasts behind kept her grounded, but if she thought Jaune was done there, she had a rough lesson to learn. Jaune followed up with another, like the snap of a finger, the torrent of air punctured the field and this time lifted Arslan right off her feet. She snarled, and if her mighty yell hadn't foretold a big attack, the way aimed both hands at him surely did.

 _ **THOOM!**_

Lions roared. Theirs were guttural, vicious, a promise of death to any that crossed them. The great flames carried that promise, amidst the blast of smoke and fire, a brilliant beautiful flame adorned with trails and wisps of orange converged on Jaune as if the sun itself was paying a visit.

Wide eyes. An even wider smile. Jaune knew it was smarter to run, more conservative to even tank it perhaps. But could he really let Arslan get away with thinking this would stop him? No. Hell no!

She brought the fire. He'd bring the thunder.

Temporarily dropping his weapons, Jaune's muscles ached for mercy when he filled them with aura. Ensuring the highest concentration in his hands. He winded both back, sucking air into his nose as he closed his eyes. The explosion neared, the wind it kicked up forcing Jaune's hair and clothes to billow in it. Two palms slammed together. The disruptive force of dispelling into the air like the crack of a thunderbolt. The wind crashed into Arslan's fireball, scattering every bit of fire to the world around them. The cheers and screams of the people bled into the chaos, but not once did they cry for them to stop.

"I'm not done yet!" Arslan called, deleting the distance between them in an instant. Her explosive power had dwindled, and it was beginning to show. Jaune's aura had taken a sure dive in using that one attack, if there was next round for him after this, then he wasted it. But his hope hadn't died yet, and with that he met Arslan head on.

Even still, Arslan was giving it everything she had. Despite a heaving chest, despite being short of breath, she continued to push herself. What limits she had were completely forgotten, if she needed the power to win, she'd summon that power no matter what. Jaune simply couldn't match her in that aspect.

...oh. Was that it?

Jaune was sure he saw something coming. Arslan's arms rapidly filling with aura as she swung at him, but it seemed like her intent was not to hit him. A feint. Jaune didn't fall for it… which was exactly what Arslan wanted. Her foot nailed Jaune right in the mouth, knocking him onto his back. An explosion, Jaune was sure to roll away just as it hit the ground. The recoil of Arslan's blasts was manifesting more clearly now, coming out slower and weaker, though that wasn't saying much considering they still made him want to pass out from being too close. She'd keep up the blasts no matter what he did, and they'd beat him down until Jaune could no longer move. So if he couldn't make her stop, then what was the plan?

Well, to let her keep using it.

His body flashed gold, and a twinkle in Arslan's eye appeared. She chained her blasts in a flurry of fisticuffs, Jaune tanking hit after hit as he tried to maintain the resonance of aura. His aura threatened to fade, but with a grunt or a yell, he thrust more aura into it. Arslan grinded her teeth, continuing to slam her blasts into him, and the cycle would repeat.

Jaune coughed as he fell to the ground, raising his shield as an explosion fell on him. How long could he keep this up? Every hit felt like the final one, the one hit he wouldn't be able to take. And just as the smoke cleared and Jaune rose up to counter, he found that Arslan was gone.

And the world was a bit darker.

She descended, like a falcon diving toward its prey. Consecutive blasts rapidly increased her speed and friction, and Jaune feared the idea that she might burst into flames herself. She was bringing the hammer, the judgement blow, that much was obvious. Flames fluttered like wings above her, making her seem almost heavenly, bathed in the sunlight like she was born from it.

Jaune abandoned his weapons, resupplying Shield mode as he squared his position. His heart was erratic, eyes locked onto Arslan's as she made her intent rather clear. To run would do nothing, he wouldn't clear the vicinity in time, and to waste the only opportunity might get was akin to surrender.

"Bring it, Arslan!"

A mighty scream, Arslan's hands thrusted forward, a powerful light nearly obscuring her. Jaune flashed gold, letting the explosion fall around him… it shattered, and his legs wavered with the energy now lost. Jaune caught her hands, their fingers interlocked. And were it not for the shell of aura protecting them both, he was sure he'd have been charred alive.

She pushed against him, visibly drained, but stubborn. Her forehead smashed against his, an attack Jaune returned with a growl. "I'm… not done!" She roared, the explosions she summoned stayed restricted between their hands. Unable to puncture the shield, yet also unable to harm their master. Every blast was an earthquake inside their bodies, shaking their bones and organs as aura continued to fluctuate wildly.

Their clashing powers would not be denied freedom much longer.

Arslan strained, gritting her teeth in pain as she forced out the energy. Her hair flying about her as fire and aura wafted off her in waves, the ground cracked where the two stood and veins popping in their muscles. Jaune let out a pained yell, the aura transfer billowing through him painfully. But he couldn't stop, just a little more. He needed to just hold out a little more!

Their eyes met, and he could see blood running down her arms, tears leaking from her eyes due to the pain. Even so, she slammed her head into his again, tempting the darkness to take Jaune away. He wouldn't let it. She wanted to shove all her aura, all her power at him? Good. Then he'd loop it right back!

Arslan pushed him down, Jaune weathering the weight of her ever expanding power now bolstered by his aura. She was a monster, eyes blazing as tears fell on his face. The very wind pushed against her, the cracks in Shield mode lasted longer now, some permanent. The wire was cutting, Jaune was on his back, the ground shattering against Arslan's overwhelming power. She wanted to win. That aspect of her hadn't changed. And even at her mercy, Jaune couldn't have been happier for that. The two roared in unison, the pinnacle of their clashing powers reaching a point of no return.

A soda can. Violently shaken, viciously rattled. A storm brewed inside, but for the briefest moment when the top was popped, one would hear a faint _hiss._ Jaune didn't hear it. In fact, when the disparity between their semblances finally reached its climax, all he saw as a blinding flash of light. He wasn't even sure if Arslan was still with him or not.

The outer world was much less fortunate. The best comparison? A tremor.

People screamed as a titanic explosion burst into existence, a mushroom cloud brimming with fire and lightning as it clashed against the shields above. The podium where Goodwitch stood shattered, forcing the Professor to summon her own glyphs to protect herself. Then the shields from levels five to four surrendered, bursting like shattered glass against the blasts concussive force. The resulting wind? The safe people had their hair, bags or belongings launched away from them before they could react. The less fortunate learned how to fly a few feet. It took a minute or two, but the ruckus eventually settled, the smoke quickly fading away.

There they were, two students caught in a field that had been near completely destroyed around them. Jaune laid on the ground, gasping for breath as if he'd been deprived of it for years. Arslan breaths were calmer, more serene. She was relaxed both of mind and body.

As one tended to be when unconscious.

The universe burst into wild cheers. Port, sputtering for the words, could barely get his thoughts out, grabbing his microphone for dear life as his deep voice overtook the land. "Simply… simply monumental! What absolutely devastating power displayed! Bart's words have rung true, this match will stay fresh in my memory for years to come! Congratulations, Jaune Arc! You will proceed to the grand finals!"

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Pyrrha watched the proceeds, Jaune helping lift the unconscious Arslan onto the gurney. Her arms had become bloodied, as if her aura had begun puncturing through the flesh. Jaune didn't look much better, palms burned and arms trembling. Even so he raised a tired fist to the crowd, a cheeky grin offset by the immediate tiredness apparent in his face.

He'd won. She wasn't surprised, rather just readdressing the result to herself to keep it fresh. To remind her that it was real.

She almost pitied Jaune. All the training and improvements he'd made and he still barely clutched out his wins. His reckless, stupid strategies sacrified more than he could afford to lose. He stumbled as he walked off stage, and a deep seated anger caused her hands to coil, knowing that despite how far he'd pushed himself, he'd never consider quitting. There was no satisfaction in half a fight, especially in grand finals.

Pyrrha sighed, leaning back in her seat as she waited for her semi-final match to be called. Would it really be a slaughter from here? How disappointing. Jaune was a walking corpse, he just didn't know it.

' _But freedom over safety, right, Nadir?'_

* * *

"Ars?"

She was laid on the bed, having woken up pretty quickly. The television played out Pyrrha's match against Sun and as much of a better fight the latter was putting up, the gods did not favor him.

Arslan turned his way when he spoke, but didn't say much even when he sat beside her. Her arms were bandaged, blood seeping through the gauze. A busted lip, a mark under her eye, Jaune had really put her through the wringer. She'd really given her all, and normally he'd scold her, always warning her not to overuse her semblance. He'd spare her that today.

They sat in silence for a bit, Arslan just watching the television with a weird attentiveness that Nadir didn't expect. She was still, and were it not for her breaths, Nadir was sure he'd feel like she wasn't even there. But then he'd look into her eyes, those beautiful olives and he'd see not despondence, but clarity, as if she had finally gotten a grasp on something.

His heart cracked when the tears began to flow, but that was all they did. Fall. They didn't take Arslan with them. Her back was firm and straight, her poise rigid and relaxed. She bared her emotions, but they didn't make her crumple, didn't make her fold.

"You had fun, didn't you?" Nadir asked. A firm nod, not a hint of hesitation from his partner. "And you came so close."

"Y-yeah." She wiped her face, there was no smile to suggest she was happy. Yet no sour frown either. Instead, her eyes told the story, setting forth a foundation that Nadir didn't expect to see. Who was this girl and what had she done with Arslan? Neither happy, nor sad, disappointed to have fallen after coming so close. Yet knowing, assured deep in her heart that this was not the end.

"But that just means I'm on the right track. I'll get him next time. I know it." Arslan said, her lips were firm on those words. "It won't be today. But one day, I'll beat him. And everyone else too."

It wasn't a threat. It wasn't an empty claim, or a reckless thought. It was a promise, a new one. Instead of just surpassing Pyrrha or Jaune, she'd overcome everyone. Her words gripped Nadir's heart tightly, reminding him of why his feelings had grown so potent. She'd always get back up, mistakes and all, she'd own them, and come back a stronger force than anyone else.

"I'm counting on it." He said, "Don't let me down, alright?"

"Pff." She smirked, "Yes ma'am."

"Sir."

"I know what I said."

He hadn't had a laugh in a while, playfully nudging her shoulder. In a way, she had earned a true victory today. Maybe not a trophy, maybe not cheers, but she'd created a victory herself. A future where that victory was possible, no longer out of her reach. Today was not a loss, but a stepping stone.

They eased into casual talk, commenting on the match and jabbing at each other like they always did. But then the fits of silence would come, which while probably not uncomfortable for Arslan, certainly was for Nadir. Was now the right time? Should he wait a few more minutes? Maybe it was better to wait for another day?

Nadir's free hand clenched. No, had he not said he wouldn't do that anymore. Sure, today wasn't ideal, and perhaps a bit insensitive while Arslan was processing her loss, but… he had to. He needed. For no one else but himself. So with a deep breath, he let himself speak before the doubts could resurface. "Ars, can I tell you something?"

She looked at him, confusion on her face. "Yeah sure."

They hadn't stopped holding hands, and even now when the mood had grown more serious, she didn't show any indication of pulling away. In this moment, they were joined. Connected. But what he was feeling would not be conveyed that way, even if he truly wished they could. But if Jaune and Arslan had to struggle, if they had to get hurt and fail to make peace with themselves, then Nadir wouldn't disrespect that by trying for the easy way out.

"This'll probably sound really corny. Like one of those crappy teen romance movies..." Nadir said with a chuckle, "I wish I had a flowery way to put it, like a poem or something."

She didn't say anything. Didn't react. She simply waited and somehow that was more than enough to keep Nadir going. "Sorry for not being brave enough years ago, I was afraid of a lot. I still am. But you're never afraid to fight your fears, and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't learn to do that too."

"Nad." Arslan's eyes waned.

"Let me finish... please." Nadir said, "I just don't want to hold it in anymore. It hurts to. It hurts not to know so... here it is:"

He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes which had captivated him for so long, which had kept him from looking anywhere else for years. A rough swallow, painful, yet indicative of a road now closed off. No turning back, no running away. The only way was forward, so with hope and horror dancing together, Nadir, for the first time ever, let his heart do the talking.

"I love you."

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"The final match of the Vytal Tournament will commence in just a few minutes!" Port's loud voice called out to the world. Velvet's ears trembled at the sound.

Jaune's heart still felt much louder.

An hour break was generous, and definitely let his injuries heal, but not enough time to resolve everything. They spent that time in the locker rooms, watching the clock as they talked strategy. The rooms was barely lit, leaving her and her pupil sitting on a bench under one of the few lights in the room. She had his face in her hands, their foreheads pressed together. Jaune had closed his eyes, trying to steady his anxious breathing. His hands shook freely, but he never tried to hide it from her. Like a child mortified from a nightmare, he knew he had to sleep again, but he dreaded every step back to it. Fearing that the monster would come back.

But that's what she was here for. To settle his nerves, to strengthen his spirit. "Breathe with me, Jaune."

In. Out. Nose. Mouth. The breaths went from unsteady to steadier, convincing his body to settle with him. Before long, his hands slowed and he tightly gripped them together to ward off the cold. "Your semblance?" Velvet asked.

"...can't use it too much more." A weak chuckle, "Arslan and Ruby really pushed me. Do you think I can win without it?"

Answer with logic, that was what Velvet always told herself. That reasonably, if he struggled with Ruby and Arslan then his semblance was an absolute necessity. She valued that knowledge, the extensive understanding of one's own limitations. And understanding of what was possible to achieve right now and what wasn't. There was such a thing as too much hope, and if nothing else, Velvet didn't want him to bank on that.

Right now, she didn't want to believe in logic. She gripped Jaune's hands tightly, letting every true, heartfelt hope she ever had for him flow through her. "You've won with less. You can do it again, you hear me?"

He nodded, his hands tightened around hers. Velvet's voice wavered between breaths, but nonetheless she made Jaune look at her. "I'm so proud of you. Look at you, in grand finals of the biggest tournament in the world. What demon did you sign a blood pact with, huh?"

"A succubus. Name's Coco."

She snickered, shaking her head as they fell into silence once again, but only briefly. She didn't bother trying to choose her words right, instead she just let him hear what she truly felt. "Just one more, okay? And when you win, everyone wants to take you out for pizza. How does that sound?"

Jaune nodded, his emotions leaking into his voice as well. "I-It sounds good."

"You have to win though, okay? Or deals off. The Dojo does not accept failure, got that?" She brought them closer, hugging him as tightly as she could. She refused to look at the clock - every evil strike of its big hand bringing them closer and closer to hell. "Let me hear you say it."

"I'm gonna win."

Those words had started it all. The conviction that pushed Jaune to make it this far. He'd never forgotten them, and even with his fears at a peak and his chances slim to none, the power in those three words had not diminished even a bit. Just hearing it let Velvet feel a little bit stronger. But just a little bit wasn't enough for her. "Tell me again."

"I'm gonna win."

"Again."

And he repeated it over and over. Never once stopping. Not even when their cherished moment pulled them apart as the damned bell summoned him. Not even when he walked ahead of her, down the hallway that lead into the field, did he stop chanting his words. His promise. Velvet lingered by the exit, watching as the crowd cheered for him. Velvet leaned against the wall, her heart still motionless, her nerves erratic and the slow, maddening anticipation of what was to come leaving her hands and legs shaking.

Her seat was still empty in the stands afar, only now their section was filled with, well, everyone. CRDL, RWBY, her team, Arslan and her team. First years all around, gathered in that spot for one purpose. Not far away, Jaune's family was gathered, and she could see Jaune's sisters excitedly calling out to him. A young boy was with them, excitedly calling Jaune's name as his mother and father tried and failed to settle him down.

Velvet would've joined them, her feet hurt and she didn't want to stand for much longer. But she stayed, rooted herself to that spot. She wanted to see it all to the end. Everyone else would watch Jaune from above, sitting in their own world far away from the action.

Right now, she needed to watch his back. To cheer for him and watch as he put his heart and soul out into the world.

' _Fight, Jaune. Show the world who you are.'_ It was the best hope she could give him. So Velvet swallowed, and with it stifled any lingering thoughts or worries.

And just watched.

* * *

Torchwick's eyes didn't leave the screen.

He could feel Neo's eyes on him, even knew that she was waving her hand in his face. Normally he'd indulge her, or even berate her for annoying him, but this time he didn't. The bar was a raving mess of drunkards and sports fans, loudly crying out at the screen as they waited for the big event to begin. Even amidst the madness, the sloshing of alcohol, brawling drunkards and wild screams, Roman could hear none of it.

All he could see was the kid.

He was afraid, but nonetheless standing there, ready. The devil was opposite him, dead in the eyes, but fresh off a kill, no doubt ready to add him to the pile. His odds didn't favor him, andfor Roman, that fact shouldn't have mattered. He was only here because he was bored, Cinder didn't need him today and so where did that leave him? Just wandering Vale with nothing to do. And what do you, every freakin' body and their dead grandmothers were gathering around to watch the finals. And if you couldn't beat 'em?

With that, Roman took a final puff of his cigar before stamping it out. He ignored his pulsing chest, he was just imagining it. He'd had a drink, that was all it was. But then he looked back at the screen, the kid tensing himself as Goodwitch made her way back to the podium. He signaled to Junior from across the bar, "Bourbon, two shots."

"You sure? You already had a few." Junior questioned. Emerald eyes flicked back to the screen. The idiot commentators settling the world around them so Goodwitch could herald the beginning, or the end, whichever came first.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it."

* * *

 **Jeez, so its been a month I think.**

 **This fic has a TVtropes page now thanks to a reader of mine, Ziltoidian. And to him you have my greatest thanks, it was honestly a genuine surprise that actually made my day. And so, he's asked me to spread the word to you all!**

 **If you use TVtropes, feel free to add onto the Tournament Arc page, I'd love to see what you all come up with. This site doesn't support links though so just look up 'Tournament Arc RWBY Tvtropes' and you'll find it. Or look for Ziltoidian's review, which is on Chapter 28, and he'll have link details there.**

 **Not much else to say here, the chapter is pretty straight forward. Not my proudest, but I think it did its job. We all know what's coming next, so I won't waste any more time and get right on to writing the next chapter. I could have waited to get a beta for this chapter, but I got impatient since this chapter really took a lot out of me and I don't have any days off for a while after today.**

 **ISA**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch30:** Said My Mind's Gone Half Crazy cuz I Can't Leave You Alone

* * *

Jaune rocked back and forth.

It was colder now, trails of orange and red converging over the horizon as the sun continued to fall behind the sea. Normally, he'd be home by now. Normally.

He laid his head against the chains of the swing, eyes staring at the dirt as if searching for something. The old playground wasn't used anymore, left it to rot years before he was born. Time proved nature's dominance; monkey bars grew rusted from heat and rain, the slides were slick with mold and perhaps its only saving grace was the swingset, though only one seat survived. Sure, it didn't have his name on it, he didn't exactly call dibs either. But no one else had either, and if no one else wanted it…

Twelve-year-olds like him were probably having fun with their friends on this late Saturday. Eating junk food, playing video games, having sleepovers or going to the park - bah, Jaune didn't need any of those things, he was happy all on his own. Where friends were scarce, he still had his family. His sisters, his Dad and… he was happy with them all, really.

A lump formed in his throat, gaze crestfallen as the shadows from the trees above cast him into darkness. Hours ago it had happened, yet he still saw her so clearly. A silent, strong woman, rarely showing emotion unless pushed to the extreme like when he or his siblings misbehaved. She commanded respect, she was firm and at times, harsh, but his Mom nonetheless. She was the strongest, toughest woman in the world - okay, yes he didn't know many women, but still. Joy Arc was a woman without weaknesses.

They had just been a few measly words, a stupid little sentence. 'Mom, I want to be a Huntsman.' He even counted them. Seven in total. Not his favorite number but it was just the right amount to get what he wanted to say heard. Thankfully, she'd heard him.

Right before she broke down crying.

What happened since then? It was hard to recall. Saphron and Vert ran in, someone called for Dad. He remembered his shoulders being grabbed, his Dad asking something he didn't recall. Panic, his ears unable to discern the chaos between Dad's questions and his mother's sobs. That panic evolved into something else, a slimy, cold snake which slithered down his back. He wanted to escape, he wanted to run away. So he did.

It was his fault, even running away couldn't convince him otherwise. But his mother never cried, never. So why now? What had he done to hurt her?

Was wanting to be a Huntsman that bad?

It shouldn't have been, right? Huntsmen were heroes, protectors - his father was one, his mother was still one. They would know better than anyone why he'd want to be a Huntsman. It was nice to think that maybe he was just imagining things, maybe his mother was crying because she was happy? Still odd, but yeah, Jaune was sure he could believe that.

After all, no good son would make their mother cry like that.

Going back didn't sound like a good time. It was hard getting his mother to talk normally, but now it would be impossible. Heck, maybe it was better that he didn't. Jaune didn't think she'd be able to look at him anymore. Fact of the matter was, he'd broken his mother's heart just by wanting something. By dreaming of something. Was that wrong? Did that make him selfish? Probably.

And for Jaune, probably was enough.

Jaune's knees hurt from when he fell, his stomach felt like it was twisting, and his head hurt with the sounds of his mother's sobs echoing in his head. His didn't know when his lip started trembling, probably because it was cold. Yeah, had to be. Was it supposed to rain today? Weird, but good thing he was under the trees.

The rain had only managed to get on his cheeks.

* * *

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

* * *

' _What am I gonna do?'_

"Nothing to say?" Dark, yet not sullen. Her words were direct, without remorse and a far cry from what he was used to. That was the first thing she said to him, which, in itself was not too surprising. Part of him expected her to say something, while the other part hoped she'd keep it to herself. Which one was the real Pyrrha? The one he had expectations of? Or hopes for?

He stared back at her, wondering what his expression looked like to her. Hers was flat, expectant of a sure result, and while he expected to find a cold, uncaring creature in her expression. There was a flux of feelings, a mess of emotions that conglomerated into something that he couldn't read. "No inspiring words, no loud speech to coax me into doing my best? Nothing for your dear partner?"

The last word oozed with venom, an acidic sludge that turned those words into ash. Then she snickered, proud of it, and Jaune was reminded of his trembling hands. "Honestly, I'm amazed you don't see where I'm coming from. You're usually the understanding one, but you stand there, judging me, not having a clue about my life or what I've had to do."

Her fists clenched, the conflict on her face was gone. "You think its so bad to not be expected of, but you've never carried that weight before. You think that makes you better than me? Whos the arrogant one, really?" She let out a breath, having lost a bit of control on her last line. Her eye twitched, inklings of fury seeping through, "Quit."

Jaune's eye twitched, and Pyrrha didn't miss it. "You know you should." Her eyes roved him up and down, as if she could see the strain in his body. "Such a strong semblance, but so costly. Are you still in pain, is that why your hands are shaking? What's the point of such a barbaric use of aura if it could very well rip your ligaments apart? Is winning that important to you?"

The temptation to shoot that question back was stronger than he wanted it to be. He wasn't sure why his semblance had such a powerful recoil, nor why the extensive strain had longer lasting effects than he could afford. A month just wasn't enough time, no matter how much work he put in, his relationship with his semblance was still in its infancy. Regardless of how much aura he had, there would soon come a point where the strain would be too much.

Was it enough to beat Pyrrha Nikos? Could he beat her before he reached that threshold?

A splash of sound, one which reminded Jaune that the world was at attention. Hundreds of thousands of bodies; colors, clothes and cultures surrounding them as their voices annexed to fill the dome from top to bottom. Two voices powered through them all. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is here!" Port said, "Welcome to Grand Finals of 40th Biannual Vytal Tournament!"

"I say, Peter, I've not felt chills like this in years." Oobleck added, "What we have here is a match that everyone hoped for, yet none expected. I couldn't ever have guessed that it would come to this!"

Honestly, neither did Jaune and as he looked around, he wondered if he should feel happier, more invested in the endless praise of thousands of fans. That's what he'd always wanted, right? To be strong, cool and popular. He was standing in that light now, distant from the realm of normalcy that he was sure he hated. There was no greener grass, just more of the same.

"You may begin!" Goodwitch's voice tolled the bells. And when the eyes of two partners met again, the rest of the land seemed to fade away.

"Use your tricks, your little mind games that everyone else is moronic enough to fall for." Pyrrha took her stance, sunlight licking Superbia's keen black edge, "They will not work on me."

Jaune looked at his weapons. A sword and shield. She lived long, but no stories of grandeur, no legendary battles or great conquests. It was a normal sword, classically steelforged through and through. It persisted though, didn't it? No rust, an eternally sharp edge, a clear use and purpose even in a modern world of guns and mechashift tech. It was just a hand-me-down, a relic of the past that persisted into the future.

' _Just me and you. Ready?'_ Crocea Mors couldn't talk, but just acknowledging that he was anchored to something let him assume his stance. His hands stopped shaking, his knees locked in. The world fell silent.

It began.

* * *

A few steps. Shoes scuffed the ground. Blades clashed against breastplates, chips of armor both metal and ethereal alike were taken off.

Heat coursed through Jaune's ankle as it held ground, taking the full brunt of Superbia, which took the form of Milo's short sword. It's path was carved in black, like ink splashed on a page, leaving its filthy mark on a world that had once been clean. It's wielder was not the type to let up, unleashing a flurry of slashes that forced Jaune to up his movement.

A silent game progressed, where only the sounds of their weapons and the huffs of their breath could be heard. The ground was steady and flat, perfect for them to move around, giving Jaune all the time he needed to press an attack. Pyrrha knew him well, as she preemptively positioned herself to take his attacks in perfect succession. Jaune lunged at her, Pyrrha sidestepped, he took a horizontal swing, Superbia covered his master. Hungry, the blade peristed, Jaune quickly moving back as Pyrrha overtook him.

She was quick, but not like Ruby. Ruby had speed and momentum, but usually in a few directions. No, Pyrrha's reactions, her decision-making, it was instantaneous. Spotless. As if a program for a perfect strategy had been downloaded into her supercomputer of a brain. As she slowly but surely weathered down his defenses, what else were her eyes looking for? An opening? A weakness? Something else?

' _Damn!'_ Jaune gaped, his grip on Crocea Mors was weakened by the flat end of Superbia, Pyrrha's free hand pushed his shield out of the way. He saw her face, an instant feeling returned, heart dropping into his stomach when her beautiful green eyes peered into his.

As well as her knee.

 _A flash. Darkness. Twinkles in the dark blanket of night, footsteps pattered on a rooftop as their blades clashed. A kind, rosy smile brought his to life, sweat and swinging red hair abound. She parried his overhead, shoulder checking him hard enough to send him back._

Here there was no smile. The next blow sent him back, but wasn't enough to discourage a counter. Jaune swing at her midriff, Crocea Mors scraping off the edge of Superbia as Pyrrha smoothly guided his blade away. Exposed, her shield caught him again; a momentary pain, Jaune let out a breath and tried again.

 _They danced, or rather, she did. Heels clacking on the rooftop as she strung her moves together like a spider's web. It was art, the way she moved, every movement a painting in real time, portraying a warrior in the moonlight as she pushed her advantage._

 _He, on the other hand, was clumsy. There was no grace, no beauty in his movement, no skill to the sword. And yet, he laughed, he kept the fight coming._

This Pyrrha, in the fading daylight, was beautiful, but not in the same way. A cut. A shred of blood was stripped away from him. The shark caught a whiff, and her jaws opened wide as she closed in. Jaune was on the backfoot, trying to find space, but one leg refused to move. A chain?

Jaune was flung off his feet, head slamming into the ground. His vision blurred. _A girl overhead, oh, her smile was so beautiful, and she held her hand out to him as she lovingly said his name._

Jaune rolled out the way, Pyrrha following up her grounded attack with the other end of her new weapon. The chain was a wild frenzy, the sickle at the end a cold threat that promised nothing but pain. Jaune raised his shield, warding off its blows. Then, gunshots. Blake had - no, Pyrrha had vaulted over him, her kusarigama whirling like a black tornado as it fell onto Jaune's back. Jaune raised his aura to fend it off, turning to dash at his exposed partner.

Blue eyes shot wide open, the chain sickle was centimeters from his face, just before Pyrrha's deadly glare. Jaune's breath hitched, white lightning bounced off his body as he propelled himself backward, crashing onto the ground with heavy breaths.

Pyrrha's smile froze his bones, the girl lightly dangling the sickle by the chain as she approached. A pendulum almost, like she intended to hypnotize him, and yet reminiscent of something else. A guillotine, and Jaune gulped as he envisioned his neck just barely spared from it. "Are you sure you don't want to quit?" she cooed, "I'm giving you a chance, although, I'll admit you're cute when you're afraid."

Jaune bit down, hands quaking as he tried to quell them. He had to be calm, had to remember it was just a match. What was he afraid of? He just had to treat her like a normal opponent and not overthink anything. That would work, right? "No?" Pyrrha said with a tilt of her head, "Maybe you need incentive."

 _A drop of sweat splashed on the ground. He was doing better now with his weapons, staying true to the first forms Pyrrha taught him. A little nod, a seal of approval, and Jaune's chest was as warm as the night was cold._

Jaune jumped aside, a black Magnhild shattering the ground before a burst of red dust rocketed it and its wielder to him. He threw his head back, letting the head swing over him. Pyrrha had other plans it seemed, as her semblance forced the weapon right back to catch his head. A gong, as if the weapon had crashed against his bare skull, scattering his thoughts like a mess of pickup cards.

He grabbed one, the one that kept him conscious and sought his opponent. In a blink of an eye, he was fighting a Naginata. Wide, yet precise swings slicing the air to ribbons, providing perfect defense and a perfect approach. Against a bead of sweat, Shield mode was tempting, but Jaune shelved it in favor of -

"Brave, correct?" the demon said.

Red sparks died before birth, the back of Pyrrha's fist shooting blood up his nose as it knocked him to the ground. What the? Air was shotgunned out of him, his old friend rolling off his back just so she could run her knee into his other rib. Twice. Three times. Jaune let out a yell, pushing away from her as aura began to fill -

The back of his head rocked. Face smacking into the ground and killing his form change where it had once lived. "Come now." Pyrrha said, "You could at least make this fun."

He wanted to say something back. Yell at her, tell her to shut up. He reigned in that feeling, she was baiting his stances, that much was clear. So if he just mixed up his timing, then he could finally get an advantage. Simple. Simple...

 _Why did have to chase after you, who was always so far behind me!?_

Jaune shot the thought down, jumping away as the rifle form of Superbia unleashed deadly shots which never missed, Jaune was only just quick enough to dodge them. His shield took those he couldn't escape, until it, and his arm, were forced away from his chest. Pure instinct spared his shoulder from a bullet, Pyrrha's magnetic field dragging him closer despite his struggle against it. The struggle didn't last long, as Pyrrha breached his space with a raw backhand.

 _It was all for me, Jaune._ His teeth grinded together, lips trembling far before Pyrrha's punch could start the swelling.

"Well? Anything to say yet?" Pyrrha goaded, "I'm starting to think you like getting bullied. You did all that training just for me to smack you around?"

Jaune spat blood out and let red energy course through his body, Pyrhha's anticipation be damned. Just his luck, Pyrrha had opted to get some distance as Jaune launched himself at her. He hacked at her lithe form, the girl expertly slithering past his swings as if to her they were moving in slow motion.

 _"I guess its still too early for me to be as good as you, huh?" Jaune shrugged._

 _Her smile was so warm, so enriching. So… so Pyrrha. "You will one day, Jaune. I believe in you."_

But she didn't, did she? That had felt so good back then, gotten him so much more motivated to keep getting up. Where was that Pyrrha? Was she just a dream? Did the lies go as far back as the day they met?

Was he truly nothing to her?

He let out a growl, Pyrrha still nimbly dodging every move he threw at her. In fact, she seemed to flaunt it, Superbia now back to its spear form as she either batted his attacks aside or they missed her by miles. How was she avoiding everything? Punishment, Superbia struck his aura twice, discouraging Jaune's aggression. Once he stepped back, she charged, timing her kick to land right as his aura fell. Visions. Things flashed before his eyes. Another blow, the darkness was coming in the haze of grey, and his eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness.

Jaune's eyes popped open again. A bloody heart and burning spirit clashed in tandem - he swung hard, getting Pyrrha to finally step back. She would try to attack again for sure, and knowing that, Shield Mode sprang to life. He readied to tank her blow, then shift to Brave to deliver the -

A cracking sound. Raw pain shot into his brain. A black glove, no, a gauntlet hued in blue aura, cracked his nose straight through the aura. His unbreakable, indomitable Shield… "You're so weak." she stated.

Where had his power gone? His motivation? Pyrrha sapped it with words alone, and with a free fist, she punched holes into his stomach one by one. His guts screamed, wailed against the torrent of assault, Jaune sure he might choke up his lungs. "Say something! You had plenty to say before!"

" _So that's all that matters to you, winning?"_

Jaune grabbed her fist, weak grip barely able to do anything before her knee snapped his teeth together. A harsh slap put him on his side as a beast looked down on him like an ant. "Guh..." He groaned, sure he was going to hurl. Blood spilling onto the ground from both his mouth and nose. Hazy vision saw his hands still worked, yet they trembled even more freely as the strain of aura began to take hold. He couldn't have been tired already, they'd barely started, damn it.

"Use your silly tricks! Go on, I want to see if they'll work!" She punched him back down, and with it, the ringing of Jaune's ears. That sound morphed, twisted and warped until it became a warm laughing girl. A boy with her happily in his arms as they talked about all the nothings they could. He remembered their hands, held tight onto one another's. Sometimes talking, sometimes sleeping; either way, together. Friends. Jaune's fought against the tears.

"I thought you got stronger. Has Velvet really helped you at all?"

She had. More than anyone else, more than Pyrrha ever had. She was watching, wasn't she? She'd ordered him to win, told him there was no other acceptable option. But did she know that it was impossible?

"I guess it was all for nothing. In the end, she was useless."

Jaune grabbed her fist again, flaring eyes shot up to meet his partner's. That fury met him back, but in the deepest reaches of his heart, he remembered her laugh and smile. Their fingers and arms interlocked as they lay on his bed together, laughing and joking and just…

Just being friends.

Jaune's forehead crashed against Pyrrha's face, the satisfying splurt causing her to back off. Demonic, rage filled eyes met his as she revealed a bloody nose and snarling teeth. Jaune raised his weapons. He'd finally gotten a hit.

He wanted more.

* * *

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

* * *

"You heard that?"

"No way she said something like that, right?"

The people were abuzz, whispers and chatter spreading throughout the stadium like a sickness, infecting the eyes and ears of all who observed. For Weiss, it was like a bug in the ears, putting a jitters in her skin as she tried to quell a looming anxiety.

Next to her, Ruby watched with unblinking eyes, fingers tightly wound on the hem of her skirt. Yang reeled with each blow Jaune took, as if experiencing them herself. Incoherent mutters fluctuated about the group, locked in on the battle waged down below. A dodge saved his neck, but Pyrrha's foot swept him off his own, forcing him to use Haste to get away. Neutral reset and while their interactions differed with each clash, Pyrrha was always just fast enough to land a sure hit.

Like a sculptor to stone, Pyrrha picked and prodded her partner, chipping away at every option he used against her. Knowing that felt morbid, like watching an animal be tortured. But surely Jaune had to know the game Pyrrha was playing? Surely...

A sluggish jab touched nothing. While Pyrrha's counter threw Jaune's head back. Did he have a plan? He usually did, or at least proved himself adaptable enough to handle most situations. Why come this far if he didn't have a way to beat her?

"You can do better than this, Jaune." Weiss muttered knowing he couldn't hear her. Yet hoping that somehow he'd feel it, tap into that part of his brain that would get him the upper hand.

The price of his semblance was showing early, stunting attacks that had already become weaker. Soon enough, he wouldn't be able to use it without perhaps causing permanent damage. That wouldn't stop him, of course, and even now Weiss had to wonder whether that made him admirable or foolish?

And while he wasn't getting steamrolled anymore, how long would it be before that gas ran out? Before his spirit wavered? With no semblance, what else could he do against the Invincible Girl? Weiss had the answer, he right one if she was being objective. But objectivity would kick Pyrrha off her throne, so the next best idea was an ace-in-the-hole, a trick he was hiding for just the right moment. He had to have one.

He had to.

* * *

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

* * *

Sweeping darkness and raging thunder. The battlefield was spurred to life as two warriors closed in. An overhead reversed in tandem with the target's duck, wind whistled as the blade cut it, Pyrrha safely able to counter.

Sparks flew off their swords as they connected again and again. Pyrrha went for a thrust, capitalizing as Jaune activated Haste. Rapid movement, Jaune becoming a wayward bullet sailing around the field. Pyrrha's head moved about, trying to keep pace with him, Superbia instantly shifting into an armor set wrapping around her body. Crocea Mors bit into it, but didn't get far, allowing Pyrrha's clawed gauntlet to slash Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune hissed, blood matting his torn shirt as his aura went to work, not that it would accomplish much. Pyrrha's armor was gone in an instant, replaced with the kusarigama once again. Damn, was there any downside to changing her weapon like that? It seemed like no matter what he did, that weapon had everything Pyrrha could need at her disposal. Like trying to answer a question that was always changing - was there a loophole? Some way around instead of through?

The chain scythe fished for a kill, Jaune was on the move, though his safety was far from guaranteed. A nick to his shoulder, he rushed to get away, a tear at his side and back, drops of blood stolen away. The ground shattered where he burst away from it, landing outside of Pyrrha's range to take back his breath.

Superbia changed back to its standard form, Pyrrha holding the spear up and… was that a stumble? It was a subtle one, most people likely wouldn't notice. But Pyrrha's grip wavered for just a second, yet that was more than enough for Jaune to spot it. She fought with the weapon seamlessly, as well as she did with Milo, so why the stumble? Why was she now holding it with two hands?

They clashed once again, Haste in effect as their weapons made contact. Jaune kept fishing, staying light on his feet as he let himself be chased down. The nicks and cuts built up, no smart opponent would realistically think themselves safe in close combat against Pyrrha, but with Shield mode on the backburner, he felt as frail as a flower. With a growl, Jaune powered through Pyrrha's next hit, throwing raw strength into his shield.

' _Gotcha!'_ Pyrrha's spit flew, eyes shooting wide open. That was hit two.

Exploiting that opening, Jaune was on the assault, aura in Pyrrha's feet as she fought to keep up. Their aura weaved together, lightning spearing around their bodies as if their auras were locked in an eternal war. Her aura tingled off his skin, yet it was cold and vicious, as if her very soul burned with a cold fire He brought his own flame, earning a cough has his foot caught her in the stomach. The ground scraped her skin as she hit it, Superbia clattering away. A loud sound, the cheers of the ground, Port practically spitting as he yelled. "What a hit! It was looking rough for Mister Arc, but it seems Miss Nikos is beginning to falter!"

Port's words bothered her, Jaune could see it, and that wide-eyed fury caused her to grind her teeth together. In no time, she was in his bubble again, rapid spear thrusts poking at Jaune to force him away. _Clang!_ Their weapons clashed, muscles strained as they held strong. Her eyes, normally so wide and welcoming. Jaune would always see a glint, a sparkle in them whenever she saw him. Did she know how that felt, to be reminded so instinctually, so unawarely, how important he was to her? Right now, he couldn't see that glint, her narrowed eyes blocked it off as the silent world returned and was broken only by their mixing breaths.

The two split apart. Only to meet again; split, meet, split, meet. Like a forlorn kiss, saying hello and goodbye, it was incapable of deciding, which left it coming back to more. "Why won't you say anything?" Pyrrha snarled.

Jaune pushed through her defenses, a harsh blow grounded her as Brave was ignited. Pyrrha tried to strike, but Jaune let his shield take the blow. Teeth snapped together as Jaune's knuckles met Pyrrha's mouth. He winced himself, the girl smacking into the opposing wall and giving permission for the crowd to scream. She pushed up, her circlet crumbling off her head. She watched it fall with horror painted on her face, horror quickly became rage. "You have nothing to say to me? Nothing at all?"

Why not answer? That was a good question, one that not even Jaune was sure of. The thought was that maybe there was nothing he wanted to say, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. There was a lot he wanted to say, and many ways to say it; his pettier side wanted to know if it would feel good to hurt her, make her cry.

But he'd talked to her once, and he'd always remember how that turned out. Was there even a point in trying again? Probably.

But for Jaune, this time, probably wasn't enough.

It seemed to eat at his partner, having to wipe loose hair out of her face as they clashed once more. The scythe was in play, its heavy body hacking at every spot Jaune managed to find. A side swing, Jaune just in time to jump over it. Pyrrha's semblance suspended him in the air, before launching him into the dirt with an audible smack.

The armor would become a hindrance, Jaune lamented that, but unclipped his chestplate before Pyrrha could take control again. She chuckled, a chuckle that bubbled, festered, until it was a more sinister version of itself. "What's wrong? Armor can't protect you?"

Though he'd gotten his hits, it still didn't matter if he couldn't make Pyrrha desperate. She was playing the long game, and in the end, that would surely win her the match. For Jaune, the time between each of his form switches was getting bigger, as well as the recoil.

' _I can't use Brave or Shield anymore. That last one took a lot from me.'_ This was beaten into Jaune's head along with the back end of Superbia. ' _Can I risk using Haste again?'_

It was the least costly, but while the movement served him well, he often had to tank a hit from Pyrrha just to hit her back. Pyrrha pushed at him, Jaune giving himself some distance as he searched for an answer. Back to spear form, Pyrrha charged, a slight stumble to her step just before she launched her weapon like a javelin. Jaune dodged quickly enough, but his eyes lingered on the body of the spear just as it passed. Had he seen that right?

A blessing or a curse? Jaune couldn't decide as the spear rounded on him, forcing him to catch it. Jaune's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, the pure weight of Superbia pushing him onto his back. But then he could see them, tiny rods holding together the shaft. Milo wasn't designed like that. And while the detail should have seemed negligible, this was Pyrrha, it was there for a reason. Why? It was heavy, which was why she stumbled. Good to know, but what was the point a weapon so cumbersome?

Superbia jerked out of his hands, Pyrrha bearing down on him just as Jaune found his footing again. Aura covered Pyrrha's hands as she swung at him, raspy breaths indicative of a hasty attack. A crushing blow, the darkness came from Jaune once again, and he wanted so much to let it.

No.

Raw defiance carried him, Pyrrha either didn't predict it or didn't have time to react, allowing Jaune to chain his attacks on her. Flying spit, splattered blood, withering aura; that was the cost of their exchange. She'd get a hit, then he would, she'd steal his breath away and he'd drive his fist into her jaw. Their dance was a short one; someone had to give.

Power surged through Jaune's shield as Pyrrha was left wide open. Wind scattered as he hit home, carting Pyrrha right off her feet. A deafened world, her shriek muffled as she hit the ground like a broken doll. Pyrrha gripped her stomach in pain, stuck on the ground as if she couldn't process what just happened.

Jaune would have smiled. It would've been nice.

What felt like a hot blade tore through his chest, muscles carrying a burn as if a million wasps had stung them. He fell to his knees, dropping his weapons in the process as he gripped his stomach with both hands. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but that opening couldn't be wasted. His aura couldn't compensate for him anymore, and if he wasn't sure about no longer using his semblance before, then he was now.

"Damn you," Pyrrha roared, "God damn you!"

A stomp. An elephant before a rat. Pyrrha's eyes had gone mad, hair messy and wild as predatory teeth bared at him. Her body was shaking freely, though it was anyone's guess as to why. Her grip was weak on Superbia, the weight finally getting to her as she tried and failed to stand up with it.

Even now, it was hard to believe that this was her. This raw, heavy breathing, vicious animal which had been dormant for so long inside the supposed sweet and kind girl. But when that animal found her footing again, she was laughing. "No, actually, this is perfect. Yes, this is good, Jaune! I know what this is, one of your stupid little tricks, right?"

Superbia levitated off the ground, Pyrrha guided it over her head as a mad grin etched across her face. "You want me to hold back, you're saving something, aren't you? How smart, I'd expect nothing less! You want to tire me out before I throw everything I can at you, right?"

Darkness, a raw malevolence permeated throughout the field that, to Jaune, felt like the world had grown bleak. His blood ran cold and he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but he could spot tiny black wisps of dust floating in the air.

The rods in Superbia ejected. Splitting the weapon into multiple, cylindrical sections. Pyrrha's legs spread wide, holding her ground as sweat ran down her forehead. She was breathing hard, as of life was being siphoned from her, and the cylinders lined up readily above her. A black coat of aura formed around them, forcing the tools to take new action.

 _Shing!_ One cylinder filled out. Now a perfect replication of Superbia. Then the second, and that was when Jaune's heart froze. Pyrrha's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, blood running from her nose as her fingers gripped at the air like claws. Superbia was a slave before her power, subject to whatever she commanded. A third spear. A fourth. Another, another, another, until there wasn't any left.

Jaune thought he understood fear. Snakes, Grimm, car insurance, all things he feared or was sure he would end up fearing.

This was something else.

Pyrrha now stood, laughing weakly as she steadily recovered from the strain. Behind her, twelve spears, _twelve_ exact copies of the original Superbia were suspended in the air, rotating behind her like a slow buzzsaw. Did he mention that there were twelve of them? Jaune scraped after his weapons and… oh no. Pyrrha held them in her hands, the blade of Crocea Mors dragging on the ground tauntingly as Pyrrha walked toward him. She didn't even bother holding up the shield, and when her eyes met his, it was akin to a starving wolf alpha and her pack cornering a rabbit.

No semblance, no options, and now no weapon. Jaune didn't think his chances could get worse, but as Pyrrha always did, she reminded her opponents of who she was. "I wanted you to quit, Jaune. I could have spared you of this, but you persist like a sickness. If you think that makes you brave, you're wrong." Pyrrha twirled his weapon, "One last chance: Give up."

Give up.

A tempting offer for sure; part of him even agreed with her. With such titanic odds against him, any sensible person would throw in the towel. Pyrrha was leagues above him, above everyone - in reality, there just wasn't a way that he could overcome her. But giving up to that? Did Pyrrha really not know him at all?

' _When you park a car, you don't leave it in drive, right?'_

The words of his teacher. That felt so long ago, back then the fundamentals were still being drilled into him. And the excitement that came with finding his own way to utilize that first real technique had come back to him. Velvet had still been a stranger then, but now her lessons and words had found a unique place in his heart.

Maybe he didn't have his semblance, his weapons, and maybe he only had a hint of hope. But when the aura coat brimmed to life and cast his doubts aside, none of that mattered anymore. He raised his fists, tight but shaky, disparity between hope and fear. He held onto that, made sure not to forget it. Pyrrha visibly flared, her hair practically catching fire as it reflected her bloodlust by pointing the spears right at him.

"Still no?" she said, "Fine. I hope you like to scream."

* * *

 **So obviously this was going to be a two parter, some will hate it, others won't mind. In general, you'll all probably hate me simply for leaving it on a cliffhanger. I'd defend myself, but that'd be like snorting coke, getting caught by cops and then saying I didn't have any.**

 **No I don't do drugs! Don't look through my stuff!**

 **The battle is heating up as Pyrrha reveals her final form and Jaune brings it back to the basics. There is nothing more to say, the second part is already done so make sure to stew on this cruel cliffhanger for an indefinite amount of time and flame my review section. Later!**

 **ISA**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hee hee.**

 **Ch31:** Don't Let 'em Hold You Down, Reach for the Stars

* * *

Pyrrha rocked back and forth.

The neighborhood was warm and sunny. The park aflutter with picnics and playing. She didn't come here often, and when she did, it wasn't for very long. Today was different, school ended hours ago, and she'd just gotten back from practice. Now she just loitered on the swingset, her parents talking on a bench. Well, if talking could be called that. Dad just rolled his eyes - had he forgotten how much that annoyed his wife? If he had, Mom was not shy about reminding him.

Pyrrha went back to staring at the ground. Today was a good day.

She'd won her match in class quite easily. Her opponent had very exploitable weaknesses, so it was perfect to shape up her fundamentals. Naturally, everyone cheered for her, or scoffed with jealousy, either way it was another testament to her victory. Another win under the belt of a rising star.

It was great.

Bolin and Nadir wouldn't talk to her, but they were losers so it was fine. She had the girls that always crowded around her, they were nice. Always saying how cool she was and stuff.

She'd gotten ice cream, which was also great, and the woman at the stand kept talking about how amazing she was. How much her toddlers liked watching her train at the studio. A modern legend, the woman had said, she would be a cornerstone alongside the greatest of the great. How many people got compliments like that? It was a blessing, a gift for certain.

Arslan didn't talk to her anymore. Loser, so again, it was fine.

"Therapy? You can't be serious!"

Her Dad's voice. Some people looked their way, and Pyrrha couldn't be bothered to try and stop them. They were lucky to have noticed, toning themselves down as grumpy looks took over their expressions. Not exactly doing her reputation any favors acting that way in public.

No, she had to think about the good. The good things that happened today. What else happened? Oh, on her way home, Miss Burke had given her a basket of lillies. Her favorites. She said she'd picked them out specifically for her. Miss Burke always watched her interviews, chastising her own daughter for not being as lady-like as her. Pyrrha always felt like she was glowing when Miss Burke said those things, reminding her over and over and over… how great she was.

Today was a good day.

Her father was proud of her win, she guessed, giving her a smile a nod and, "Don't get full of yourself. You can always do better."

Pyrrha's heart sped up. Jitters creeped into her hands. Was the air lighter in the park?

Which was true. Dad was very right. She could always be better, so she always tried to be.

No matter what, just being good wouldn't be enough. She had to be better than good. Better than everyone else. Still, it would be nice if her father would just say he was proud. At least a little, once, only one time and Pyrrha wouldn't need ice cream or flowers or… or anything anymore. And maybe Miss Burke wouldn't constantly want her as a daughter instead of her own. And maybe she wouldn't walk to school every day, constantly being given gifts, hugs and compliments. Expectations from everyone. A sea of fostered smiles and elation of a society proud of one girl carrying them on her shoulders. It'd be nice… really nice...

Breath. It came in slow, no, fast. Very fast. So quick she couldn't feel it pass through her throat.

No. She had to stop thinking that way. She was wrong, everything was perfect. Today was a good day. A good day indeed. Ice cream, winning, praise and flowers - any kid wouldn't want those things thrown at them. Every day. Like a broken record, an ear wrenching scratch as though dragging a knife across a board. Surely every kid wanted that endless, endless, endless cycle.

Her vision wavered, her mind becoming a jumbled mess of images and words. "You're perfect, Pyrrha." "You're the best, Pyrrha." "No one will shine as bright as you!" "You're going to be a legend!" "I love you, honey, you're amazing." "Work hard, Pyrrha." It was awesome. So much praise and promise for her. So much expectation. She had to be the best, right? So it was only right that she punished Arslan for trying to steal that away. She was a selfish bitch, she didn't deserve any kind of praise. She was worthless and weak!

But Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl? She was perfect, the best. There was nothing wrong with her. Throbbing in her head, like beating violently on a door. She could never be sad because her life was sunshine. Every day. Every day. Today was a good day. A good day indeed.

The swing was gone, she could feel warm dirt on her cheek. Where was the air? Today was a good day. "You're amazing, honey." "You can always do better." Arslan shivered before her, a myriad of friends abandoned her. Always praising, never good enough. She was famous. Today was a good day. Her mind was static, her breathing gone unstable. Today was a good day. People were panicking around her - someone, a woman with hair just like hers came to her side. She said something, touched her, but Pyrrha couldn't hear nor see with so much water in her eyes.

Her breaths came out in quick hitches. Flashes. People screamed, someone was carrying her. Today was a good day. She was Pyrrha Nikos. The Invincible Girl. No love. The Perfect Girl. Everyone's favorite. Everyone loved her. Everyone wanted to be her. Not good enough. She was perfect. No friends. Not needed. Loved universally. Couldn't breathe. Not loved at all. Today was a good day.

Was that why she stopped breathing?

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Why?

 _Clang!_ The hum of the blade shot through her ears as a spear spiraled through the wind. A lunge came next, lightning kissing the silvery blade as its master dodged. Two spears covered his landing, left to impale the ground instead. They were cat and mouse, Jaune ever so slippery right as he was within her grasp. A whirlwind of black, the spears converged on her partner and forced him to stay mobile. A switch to the left, a spear sailed past, the second nicked his back but raw will pushed him through the pain. The third missed, the fourth just barely redirected.

Pyrrha's lips pursed, she had to keep up the pressure, keep working him. It was the surest way to win. She knew his trick now, he wanted her to play it safe and not go all out so he could steal the win. A smart strategy all things considered, if only he'd done a better job hiding it.

The game was won. The battle was over. So why was she still so angry?

She growled as Jaune dashed at her, a flurry of punches and kicks thrown her way. A new bit of art and form to them, yet no less amateurish. Did he really think that would do anything to her? He had to, or he wouldn't have thrown as much strength into each blow. Pyrrha was light on her feet, one spear coming through to cut between them. Jaune acted quickly as the spear landed, launching right off its shaft to break the distance barrier.

The two connected. Pure steel slowly inching through aura soaked skin like a hot knife through butter. Pyrrha breathed, sweat rolled off her forehead before Jaune sprung back, the spear legion darting at him. He couldn't save himself from every hit, the flesh of his clothes torn at the seams as if to tease his skin.

Pyrrha shrieked, Jaune's fist ramming into her mouth. It was just a lucky hit, Pyrrha assured herself, one hit here and there was a small price to pay. She was still in the advantage, she was still going to win. _'Cut him down!'_ Pyrrha commanded, the platoon of Superbias falling like rain upon their target. White lightning expelled, Jaune was on the move as they piledrove the stage. They hadn't lost their scent, several morphed, born again as wayward saw blades which sharked through the ground. Jaune's speed proved not enough, as they caught him on both sides, tearing at his clothes and aura.

A gymnast in the flow. Streaking around the ground and air as Jaune's aura shaped him into a lightning bolt. It zigzagged through the web of black steel, ever riding that impossible edge where reality and magic clashed. Jaune's body twirled in the sky, as if pivoting off an invisible pole. Velvet, Pyrrha instantly saw there. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Why didn't he understand?

Pyrrha pumped more aura, the Superbias' aura-linked cores shined in response. A surge of movement, Jaune avoiding lethal blows one after another. One sliced his hair, another nearly caught him as he jumped away. The third got the closest, taking a drop of blood with it. Not enough, the thirst had yet to be quenched. Jaune met Pyrrha's assault readily, swinging right as she reached him. Crocea Mors superior range very quickly outpaced him, forcing him to wrap his body in aura to protect himself. "Say something to me!" Pyrrha yelled, "I know you want to!"

He had to be angry, he had to feel something for her after everything. That had to be the reason he even decided to stay in the tournament. He wanted the satisfaction of taking her purpose away, to hurt her like she did him. Pyrrha wanted him to admit it, admit to that petty, selfish desire. Why should she be the only one considered a monster?

Yet Jaune's silence persisted, broken only when a pain proved too much for him. A growl, blood and spit mixed together. Pyrrha took a shot to the chest, followed quickly by Jaune launching her over his shoulder. The audience barrier pulsed as Pyrrha launched off it, ramming her shield into Jaune's arms. Toxic green eyes peered into unyielding blue, the edge of defeat was near and Jaune was fighting to keep from tipping over. How could he keep fighting?

The spear storm was back, and Pyrrha jumped out of the way to give them their meal. An open palm met the side of one spear, knocking it aside. Then another. Block, block, dodge, block. His aura faded out, Jaune's skin seemingly losing color as his hands gripped his knees. But then his will reignited, forcing the aura coat back to life. Such reckless abandon, was this what he was reduced to when his plan failed? Was this the way Jaune had always been?

Pyrrha let her fury take over, letting a barrage come Jaune's way from every direction. Spears cut at his body, quickly overtaking him. The aura coat would run out, but he'd relight it again and again. His own weapon ate him alive, Jaune barely able to contest it in light of the lack of range. A shield bash left a growing welt, sweat dampened his hair to the point that it stuck to his face. His lip was busted and bloody, yet when his teeth bared, Pyrrha was convinced that he didn't even feel it. He was beaten up, suffering, losing aura by the second. Yet he still fought? What the hell was wrong with him? Did he want to die?

"I don't understand you!" Pyrrha roared, Jaune met her with his own. Aura shell covering his body as he punctured through the flying weapons. He took one with him, the weight pulled him to the ground. Big mistake, what was the point of grabbing it? That's when Jaune grabbed the spear with both hands, eyes wide as he let a mighty yell out. A low whine, like the metal in Superbia was crying for help - it snapped, bent, twisted and then…

Black shards exploded from Jaune's hands, the aura absorbing core taking its last breaths as her creation, her blood and sweat, fell at his feet.

No… how?

Jaune didn't give her time to think, immediately closing the distance. Pyrrha panicked, spears coming to her aid as she tried to protect herself. Now a mistake on her part, Jaune snatched another out of the air, supercharging the aura powering it until it burst. Then another. He dodged, throwing a haymaker Pyrrha's way. Backpedaling, Pyrrha made the space to to swing. Jaune took the hit, the blade just barely making it through his aura. His kick took the air out of her lungs.

This was… this was just like what happened with Arslan. But no, Pyrrha was so certain Jaune would have to touch her to bolster her aura. So not even her weapons were safe?

"Back off!" Pyrrha cried, two spears coalescing to form the chain sickle. Avoid his hands, pin him down and finish it, that was the new game plan. She swung immediately, hoping to catch his next swing. And technically, she did. Jaune's superior strength rewarded him, catching the blade before coiling the chain around his wrist. He twirled in the air, the light obscuring him as if to coat his body in shadows, a form that was not unlike Blake's. Pyrrha was pulled straight to him, and he drove both feet into her back.

She barely got to her feet before watching her chain sickle shatter to bits. High speed filled her vision, bolts of lightning taking over the field as Pyrrha was forced to shield herself. She took the blows one after another, trying to stay calm amidst the storm. Where was he getting this energy from? Had she not had him on the ropes just a second ago? By chance, Pyrrha looked down, she was glad she did.

The uppercut just barely missed, Jaune counted on it. He jumped right at her, and Pyrrha feared the blow he was going to deliver. Black armor coated her body in an instant and - wait, what was she thinking!? Jaune took hold of her armor, Pyrrha instantly panicking as she felt it heat up. Panicked, she pushed herself out of the armor, leaving Jaune's aura to shatter it like glass.

That armor set had taken five of her spears.

Just like that, she was down to two. How… the _hell_ was this happening!?

 _'What am I going to do?'_ Wait, what? Where did that question come from? She'd never thought of that before, that... that was not a question that the Invincible Girl asked herself. This was another trick, Jaune was just trying to get her to panic. He'd adapted, but that was fine, she'd adapt better. Retracting her spears, she let them float close to her and brought the fight to Jaune. He was unsteady on his feet, granting her a few hits. Jaune powered through them, bringing it right back as he caught her gut. Darkness and light clawed at each other, rampant aura clashing like ocean waves. Muscle strain, foreboding fatigue. Jaune's clock was ticking and Pyrrha rushed to bring it faster.

She could finish him now! Greed took over, and Pyrrha went for it. Bashing Jaune in the head with her shield, he was sent tumbling. Skidding to a stop in a heap of defeat.

Two spears in his hands.

"NO!" Pyrrha screamed, she'd barely taken a step before they were gone. Blind, burning white fury took over. Jaune barely got up before her sword hit him, he may as well have shrugged it off, for he smacked the blade out of her hands right after. A battle of the fists, Pyrrha weaved past his hook, driving her foot into his knee as punishment. Jaune scrambled away, catching her by the arm and evading the swing of the opposite. That was her mistake, and she paid for it inside Jaune's headlock.

"Get off! Let me go!" Pyrrha thrashed, hands clawing at Jaune's arm. She threw her head back, a satisfying grunt was earned but no freedom from his grip. She kicked his leg, upsetting their footing as Jaune's weight brought them down. Their struggle on the ground didn't last long, as Pyrrha's bite loosened Jaune's grip just enough for her to get to her feet. Her weapons, she had to get her weapons! A short lived escape, for Jaune was quick to tackle her and carry them both back to the ground.

Blue eyes touched green.

" _I win, Pyr." Jaune beamed cheekily, having gotten her wrists pinned down so that he was on top of her. She laughed, the bed soft beneath them, giving her all the leverage she needed to fight back._

Pyrrha kicked Jaune over, her fist then scoring a spurt of blood. She took control, trying to force her partner into submission. Jaune's aura kicked in, the tables flipped again and the back of Pyrrha's head greeted the ground once more.

" _Got you again." he'd said. The two of them laughing in their pajamas as their wrestling came to an end. But those nights always seemed endless, the tickle in her throat reminding her of the pure fun of it._

Jaune bound her by the wrists, but Pyrrha had yet to stop struggling. The trap forced her to look into his eyes, lips trembling as she tried to get away. For a time, it was just their breathing that could be heard, Jaune's voice raspy and wheezing as his muscles strained to hold her. At any moment it felt like he might topple.

"Why won't you say anything to me!?" Pyrrha shrieked, "You think you know better than me? What right do you have judging me when you have no goddamn clue!"

Their faces weren't far, their breaths kissed, their noses just barely touched. "How can you be okay with taking this from me? It's all I have!" The dam had shattered now, its raging waters instilling a tremble in Pyrrha's voice, "H-how can you possibly know what it feels like to be terrified to lose everything!? Tell me!"

She hated him. Hated how he had her pinned down, how he wouldn't answer her. But more than anything, she hated those waning eyes, the ones that convinced his fist to hesitate. Jaune quivered, be it because it was weak or had just had enough was anyone's guess.

"I don't get to have a choice." Pyrrha wailed, "I'm nothing without it! I'm nothing, don't you get it? I can't - I _won't_ become nothing!"

She stole her chance, slamming her head into Jaune's to stumble him. Then her knuckles cracked against teeth and floored him. Pyrrha stopped thinking, pinning Jaune down as she grabbed him by the collar. "But you still won't understand! Why won't you? Why!?"

He said nothing, pupils barely visible through lidded eyes. He tried to grab her wrist, force her off of him. A laugh of an attempt, he was barely able to stay conscious. The tightrope was getting thinner every second.

"Answer me!" Pyrrha slammed him back down, letting her fists go to work.

* * *

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

* * *

The world had gone dead quiet. Even the wind, which had been gentle and constant, had reached a halt. The birds had flown away. The trees refused to rustle. The eyes of time and nature had paused, as though even they couldn't believe what they were seeing, what they were hearing. The sound of flesh against flesh, bone against bone - the beast's teeth dug in, her prey so silent, one should hope he was dead.

"What's wrong, huh!? Fight back!" Pyrrha's monstrous gale echoed as she wailed on Jaune's face. Velvet's hands covered her mouth, afraid she may scream if she let go. Jaune's face reddened with every hit, his aura pulsating as it desperately tried to protect him. Save him, her everything commanded. But she stopped herself, falling to her knees as she forced herself not to look away. But as blood matted the ground more and more, her will, her hope, began to peeter away.

The crowd wasn't much better, people visibly cringed in pain, those more sensitive had no choice but to turn away. Yang gripped her seat with shaking fury. Ruby could barely look, Weiss and Blake almost traumatized where they sat. Ren tried to hold Nora back, and Nora was unable to restrain her tears.

"I have nothing else!" Pyrrha screamed, voice cracking with every hit, "My victories are all I'll ever have! It's all I'll ever be! Why do you want to take that from me!?"

Another blow, Velvet could see the light fading from Jaune's eyes. Another one, the light was darker now. Another. The gray was there, pupil shrinking as lidded eyes slowly came together. Pyrrha screamed with all she had, her voice reaching an apex as her partner finally slowed.

Then fell still.

* * *

Jaune laid there, finally unmoving.

He almost looked dead, one would have assumed so if his breathing was any more faint. One eye had gone black, his nose and lips were busted and they both ran red. Like a canvas, that blood painted his shirt and the ground next to his head. A lump formed in her throat, and she instantly decided she didn't need to look any further.

It was over.

Pyrrha staggered to her feet, clearing her face as she walked away. This wasn't what she wanted, for the bad things she had done, this was one she never wanted to happen. But she'd told him, hadn't she? She was invincible. She couldn't lose because destiny would not allow it. She was blessed, he was not. And now, their positions proved it. He was bloody and covered in dirt. She stood above, reminding the world of who she was.

At last, she approached the podium, barely able to stay upright but she looked up at Goodwitch with an exhausted breath. "He's unconscious, Professor. You can call the match."

Pyrrha didn't expect a response from Jaune, he looked unconscious and wasn't moving so there was no question there. Professor Goodwitch however, did not look unconscious, if the way her eyes blinked was any indication. Had she heard her? "Professor?"

Again, the woman didn't respond, her eyes were focused, locked onto something. She wasn't even looking Pyrrha's way. Was she blind or something? She needed to call the match. Jaune was unconscious.

And then, Pyrrha looked back at her downed partner, and her gaze lingered long enough that she swallowed something that couldn't possibly be fear. He… he was unconscious, right?

* * *

Everything hurt.

His face, his arms, his legs - it was all throbbing. Aura seeped through the flesh, but instead of a river, it was more like the drip of a sink. He saw only darkness, heard nothing in its infinite void.

Of course he didn't understand her. He'd never claimed to. So what was the answer then? What was the right thing to do? Did he put all he wanted aside again just for her? Or did he rob her of the only identity she'd ever known?

He wanted to win. Did Pyrrha understand that? Did she know there more on his mind than just earning a damn trophy? The light peeked through his eyelids, coronal spots convincing his mind of fabricated images. Faces. Smiles, frowns, hopes and disappointments. He'd promised Velvet, right? She was waiting for him to win. But what was even the point now?

Maybe this was as far as he could go. His heart hurt, he wanted to curl up in his bed, sleep the pain away. Pray that nothing else would come to hurt him. Jaune's body conceded, letting his exhaustion finally take over. Drifting eyes, the temptation of a wonderful dream just seconds away. He would stop now. He was done now. Rest, now that sounded good. He wanted that, craved it even.

He did good. This was enough. Did he ever even care about winning, anyway?

Something piercing. A voice. A screaming one. His thoughts only let him think of Pyrrha, her guttural and rage filled scream had been all he could hear for a while now. But this one, this one was different. It sounded… it sounded like...

* * *

"Come on, Jaune!" Pyrrha heard a voice, loud and shrill. Weiss. Up in the crowd, where thousands of others should have made her presence negligible, everyone was looking her way. She, however, had her eyes on one person, fury and fear etched on her face as she gripped the rails tightly. "What are you doing!? Get up!"

Moron. Jaune was knocked out, yelling at him wouldn't make a difference. Weiss had to know that, so what was the point in running her voice ragged? Did everyone have a case of ineptitude today? "You said that you'd win!" Tears stained Weiss's cheek, "Get up! Don't tell me this was all for nothing!"

A promise guaranteed nothing. Pyrrha had promised her father the best warrior ever, she'd achieved it, and that wasn't enough. She'd promised herself a better start at the beginning of the year, then fate caught back up to her. What you wanted didn't matter if the world had different plans for you.

"Please get up, Jaune!" Someone else this time. A little boy with brown hair. He was followed quickly by a blonde girl his age. Scarlett, Jaune's younger sister.

"You can do it, Jaune! Stand up!" Ruby's scream was next.

"Don't let this be it!" Sage added louder.

"Pick yourself up, Mister Arc!" Port bellowed.

A few people in the rows joined them, rallying together to make their voice louder. Were they all idiots? Jaune would not be able to get up anymore, didn't they get that? But then their numbers increased. Then more. Then more still.

Pyrrha could only stare in disbelief, her heart sinking into her stomach as the whole crowd exploded not with cheers, but screams and shouts. Adults holding babies couldn't calm their voices, young children were jumping out of their seats as they screamed Jaune's name. Staff and attendees had stopped in the middle of their jobs right with them.

Yang's semblance was alive, hair blazing as she and her team yelled their hearts out. Arslan was right along with them, Nadir, Reese, and the girls of NDGO. Coco, Yatsuhashi, Cardin and Team SSSN. Professor Peach, The headmaster of Vacuo, movie stars and celebrities with tears in their eyes. They lost all character, all composure as there built up feelings and energies both warred and resonated with everyone else's. Like the boom of an erupting volcano, like the violent crash of waves against the shore, like thunder and lightning running free in the heavens, the people's voices banded together.

For just one guy. A failure. A loser. Someone who would never achieve greatness, who fate would never allow a pedestal.

Pyrrha's words felt cold, and she gulped in the hopes that she could bring the warmth back. Did they not understand that it was futile? He couldn't get up anymore, he was weak and beaten, nearly out of aura, nothing else could be done. She'd won. The Invincible Girl had won.

"Give up!" Pyrrha screamed at them defiantly, "He won't get back up! It's im… imposs…"

Pyrrha trailed off, her spine became ice as a blizzard rolled in. No, it like she had been touched by a ghost, a monster, her skin crawled like she was being stalked in the dark of night. A hand pressed on the ground. Shortly followed by another.

His knees followed, just barely scraping as his shaking limbs barely held up. The crowd got louder as Jaune's fingernails clawed at the floor, their sound seemed to hit him like a wave of wind as he toppled over. The second attempt was better; slow but sure with the beat of a hundred thousand hollering people. The world itself was calling to him, commanding him. Pyrrha felt like chunks of her aura were being ripped out her as the seconds ticked away. "Y-you can't - this, you can't be standing… its not…"

But he was, he was standing. Even with his arm gripping his stomach and an eye swollen closed, Jaune's foot was pressed down and it ensured he stayed there. The remaining eye carried an insatiable drive, the same fiery power as before. And once he stood strong, the crowd was cheering and clapping once again. No, the match was over. Why was this happening?

"Why did you have to get up!?" Pyrrha barked, "Every goddamn time! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

She didn't know when she charged, nor why, but she knew she wanted it to end. If she had to beat his face into the ground again to do it, well then he gave her no choice. "No, I know what it is!? This your real trick, right? You asked everyone to do this! To cheer for you, to cheer against me, didn't you!? Are you that desperate!?"

Pyrrha winded her fist back. "At least I win on my own, I never need anyone! If you need the whole world to cheer your name just to win a tournament, you're more pathetic than I've ever thought!"

How did he find the strength to keep going? To defy his fate? Pyrrha swung again and again, Jaune either dodging or taking the hit without regret. His expression didn't change, the resolution he found wasn't breaking. Couldn't be broken. It was like Pyrrha wasn't even fighting just him anymore.

"I hate you!" Pyrrha screamed as she threw all she had into a swing.

He grabbed her fist. Finally looking at her deep in the eyes as a raspy, damning line struck Pyrrha harder than anything else had. "Why would I try to trick you again if it didn't work before?"

Pyrrha was sure she felt her soul leave her.

One punch. Pyrrha's foundation was upset, her feet staggering back as she tried to recover. Jaune was in her space once again, but Pyrrha couldn't do anything about it. Two, three, four - where was her aura? She was trying to summon it, but either failed or Jaune got through it. But no, he was so weak right now. A light wind would knock him over.

So why were the fists of this weakling overpowering her?

In the haze of her vision, she saw the attacks as they came. A hard right hook, guided by Yang's flaming red eyes. She tried to strike back, tried to push him away. No, his dodge said. Swift, smooth, the shadow of Blake left in his wake. An overhead kick, lethal and swift like Ren. An underhanded sledgehammer to guide Magnhild's sworn revenge. Blazing speed splashed lightning and flower petals before her eyes. Cold, merciless assault taken straight from the page of an ice queen. A lion girl roared, an old friend, and when her fire burst free, it was all enveloping.

Pyrrha saw her. Velvet. Her fist winded alongside Jaune's, her aura was guided through him, their minds in perfect sync. The fist came, nothing could stop it. The student and the visage of his master blended their fists together.

Shattering glass. Her brain loose in her skull. Pyrrha hit the floor hard, sprawling on the ground like a dying beast. A ragged cough, Pyrrha on her knees as she tried to call on her aura. Superbia was gone. Milo and Akouo weren't there. Crocea Mors was far away from her, she'd never be able to reach it, and Jaune was still headed her way.

She visibly quivered, a frail leaf in the wind. What was the plan? She had to have a way to stop him. To beat him. Was this a dream? This couldn't really be happening. No way. Impossible. "Jaune, you don't understa…"

Pure, unyielding presence.

Glowing blue eyes, lightning and golden light trailing his body and for some reason he shined brighter than anything she had ever seen. But then he stepped forward, sending a tremor through her bones. Pyrrha inched back. Closer he came, and each time he did, he got taller, stronger and mightier. This tower to pierce the heavens, overseeing a speck like herself as if to deem her a mere nobody. An usurper, Pyrrha feared, here to banish her into the void.

No, she was strongest. She had to win. He couldn't be doing this. Why was she moving away? Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and she feared it might explode. What could she do? She had to figure something out. No, stop, she needed him to go away. What would he do when he got close enough? Pyrrha's whole body shook with horror, unable to think coherently, like hanging off the edge of a cliff where the anticipation of death was greatest. Stop. No, please. He had to stop!

And he did. Right after Pyrrha's scream deafened the cosmos. "Stop! No more!"

The echo bounced off of everything. The walls, the microphones, the ears of the audience. Cold silence took everything over as Pyrrha stared at the ground with wide, tear filled eyes. Like a child, she shook before something mightier than her. Pyrrha's brain running on fumes as if her circuity had overheated. "I can't do it... I can't win..."

For a few moments, nothing was said. Jaune stood before her, but she refused to look at his face. She was sure he didn't want to either, and the crowd was happy to come to his rescue.

"He's done it!" Port had to be jumping out of his seat, voice just barely audible over the orgasmic audience, "Mister Arc had done it! Through pain, struggle, and nothing short of wit, he has overcome the impossible! After years of victory, Miss Nikos falls! This is unprecedented! Absolutely unheard of! This is it everyone! The Vytal Tournament finally has a Champion!"

The seats were lonely, everyone had saw fit to escape them. Jumping, shouting and crying abound as the horns to singal the true end had come. Ruby and Yang hugged each other, refusing to hold back their tears. Exhaustion took Weiss over, she could barely steady her heart. Sun and his team screamed out their lungs, Arslan and her team hugged and jumped for joy, Yats and Fox clapping and throwing their fists in the air.

Jaune probably didn't hear it, as he didn't show much reaction. But when Pyrrha heard sniffling, she couldn't resist looking up. Jaune stood no more, having fallen over. But someone's arms held him, hugged him tightly. Velvet's grip might have been the death of him, the kisses to his cheek gone unnoticed as he'd finally been taken away from the world. She looked so... happy. So genuinely happy for him. This victory was not hers, nor anyone else's; Jaune's victory did not benefit her in any way at all.

But she was happy nonetheless, as if she'd been given the greatest gift in the world.

And it was seeing that which shattered the rest of Pyrrha's mind. Something left her. Walked away as if the time had finally come to go their separate ways. Yet she lingered on it, reached out for that power and tried to reclaim it. Fruitless, it vanished into the wind. She was supposed to win. To be the god people wanted her to be. But Pyrrha Nikos was no god.

Because gods were invincible.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"He's waking up!"

Well, a yell like that would certainly do it. Jaune's eyes slowly opened, the light did not greet him kindly and his sore body wanted nothing more than to lay back down. The infirmary? When had he gotten here?

Velvet sat beside him, though Yats and Fox stood by as well. If he was here in the infirmary, then did he lose? Looking at his arms didn't contest that theory, as they were completely wrapped in gauze. The mirror across the room was an unpleasant sight for sure - one eye shielded behind a medical pad and his bottom lip a bit swollen. Their origins came back. Pinned on the ground, Pyrrha shouting something as she beat him to near unconsciousness. Then, something else, a voice. A lot of them. What happened after that?

"Hey, you awake in there?" Velvet poked his temple.

He swatted her hand away. "Careful, I'm tender."

"Don't start that again, I'm still trying to convince myself that you're a man. How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"So like you always do," Velvet held out her hand, "Can you walk?"

"Maybe not without help." Jaune accepted anyway. Yatsuhashi was immediately by his side, a mountain of a main that Jaune could lean against. Jaune stumbled, Fox was quick to catch him, and he pressed against Yats side. "Wait, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Velvet took the lead and immediately they were off. Jaune held onto Yats's arm, Fox just close enough to right him when he fell. The infirmary was left behind, the nurses… surprisingly let him go. Down the hall, a hard right, then another - the corridor leading to the arena was straight away, the exit obscured by daylight.

"You're warm, Yats," Jaune chuckled, "Making me question my sexuality here."

He laughed. "Should I feel blessed or scared? On one hand I get a boyfriend, on the other, I become Coco's first murder victim."

"Its not so bad. I feel like I'm dead right now."

He smiled. "Maybe not for long. You still have the ceremony."

Jaune's eyebrow rose. "But it's over, right? I couldn't have been asleep for just a few minutes."

"An hour, they handed out the awards a few minutes after your match ended," Fox amended.

And? Jaune was ready to question. He stopped short when they stepped through the light, Jaune's eyes widening as he stared up at, well, everyone. The whole stadium was still there; hell, had any of them even gotten up to use the bathroom? Weirder still, they were silent when he finally appeared, though their eyes latched onto him and his escort and followed as he approached the podium. Why were they all still here if the tournament was over?

"Why hasn't anyone left?" Jaune asked, the guys finally letting him stand on his own once they reached the podium. Where surprisingly, none of the rest of the top sixteen were. Velvet smiled at him, a knowing smile, as if keeping a secret he'd never know. "They were waiting for you."

Waiting for him? For what? Professor Goodwitch took Jaune's place, standing before him with something in her hand. "Mister Arc." her voice carried by the microphone.

"Um… yes?" Wow, that microphone really had some range.

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. I should have bought the premium Huntsman-in-training package. Those early retirement plans sound great right now."

Chuckles throughout the arena, Jaune letting himself soak in it as much as he could. At the very least, he could soften the blow of his award. Second wasn't a bad placing at all.

"You're still young, it's a bit early for you. I have only one more question for you: What is one thing you want, more than anything else?"

Jaune's eyebrows rose. What was the point of a question like that right now? Couldn't he just get his placing? "Uh, to be a Huntsman, ma'am... I don't think I've wanted anything more than that."

She smiled at him. Repeat, Professor Goodwitch _smiled_ at him. It wasn't forced or seemingly coerced, in fact, it was kind of pretty. Who was this woman and what had she done with his hardass of a teacher? "You have some years before you reach that goal, there is much more work to be done... but you can. You will."

Only then did Jaune look at her hands. A small thing. A golden pair of axes on the round slate, a shined finish as it was perched atop black marble. It said something on it. '4oth Biannual Vytal Tournament Cham -' wait, what? "Congratulations, Mister Arc."

Fireworks. Or something akin to it. The crowd had gone nuclear, their cries and cheers fell on him like a heavy waterfall. Jaune blinked once, twice, three times, sure that if he did it enough times, he'd wake up. Yet each time, he awakened to the same reality. Children calling his name, people clapping and shouting. Wilder, more ecstatic fans jumping out of their seats. For him.

"That's for me? Did I win?"

"Yes, you did."

"Really?"

Goodwitch rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. "Everyone wins sometime, Mister Arc. Today is your day."

He could hear his friends calling his name, and when he looked up at them, it hit him hard. From Ruby to Blake, from Weiss to Arslan. Cardin, Ren and Nora and... everyone. An entire world of people all looking at him. His family, sisters jumping for joy as his mother cried his father's arms. Ethan's smile was huge, taking up his whole face. That was the face of a man seeing something worthwhile. Something special. A star shining ever infinitely.

Him.

Only then did Jaune let himself cry.

The tears fell hard, Jaune's knees trembling as he tried to stay upright. It didn't seem real, and the pessimistic side of him still wasn't convinced of it. As much as he'd trained and struggled, he didn't think that winning was as possible as it was now. Jaune tried to hide his face in his arm.

Velvet didn't allow it. She raised that arm to the sky, forcing it to reaching the stars. No words, for what else needed to be said?

" _See that, kid? Beautiful, isn't it?"_

Jaune followed his hand, watered eyes spilling down and away before golden rays splashing his face. They illuminated him, a natural spotlight covered him and only him. It told the world to look at him, to pay attention to him. And everyone was, not just in the crowd, but on television across the world. Projections of people from across the world played on the screens. Mistralean streets, people dressed in kimonos and yukatas alike, jumping and screaming. The bustling city of Vacuo, rampant and joyous people of Vale. Not even the normally cold and strict Atlesians in their web of a metropolis could keep themselves composed.

He saw it in the sky. The sun.

That great grassy expanse had come back, where the end of the dirt road stopped and the cliffside oversaw the infinite ocean. His hand reached out as Roman stood beside him, pointing. "There it is, rising over the sea. Go on, give it a try."

His hand shook, but he curled his fingers anyway. His grip surrounded the great big star, sealing it in his palm. And he could feel its warmth, as if he truly held it there. No, more like his fist had replaced it, stealing its place in the galaxy where every planet circled it. In space, the Sun was the king. The victor. The champion.

So he let himself cry that ugly cry that he knew he'd see on TV later and regret. His head raised high so he couldn't hide it. Velvet's hand kept his fist up, ensuring he never faltered, just like she always did. "I did it," he whispered, to Velvet. To Yats and Fox. The birds, the ocean and sky. Everyone and everything. So long ago, he'd made that promise to himself, and now that it had come alive, Jaune let himself reap its reward.

For the first time, the very first time since his dumb, impossible dream popped into his head, Jaune allowed himself to believe something.

He could, indeed one day, become a Huntsman.

* * *

 _ **~Champion Arc~**_

* * *

"Honey?"

Pyrrha's eyes stayed on her sheets, lamenting that her mother's voice had gotten through to her. The television played the remainder of the awards ceremony, everyone and their grandmothers hollering for the new champion while she sat on her bed in the infirmary.

They were by her side before she knew it, and she wanted so badly to snatch away. Just run away and never come back. She didn't though, her mother taking one hand gently as her father took the other. They tried to look at her, tried to turn her chin up, but she wrestle away, stuck in her own thoughts. She wanted to reclaim what was lost to her. Impossible, she knew. Her victory was gone, her reputation in tatters if the boos and hisses during her ceremony were any clue.

"I'm a failure..." she said weakly. She didn't even talk to her parents, unsure if they were even real. She just let her mind go, letting whatever came to mind come out. "Failure. Failure…" she repeated it again and again, driving that blade deeper and deeper.

"No, baby," Her father drew her close, crying wholly as his strong arms ensured she couldn't escape, "You're just a teenager, my girl. I've always been proud of you. I wish… I wish I'd just _told_ you that."

Her mother joined them, kissing her forehead as she held her tight. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. Your father and I, we'll do whatever we have to. We'll get you the help you need, okay? Don't call yourself a failure, you never were. Not to us."

Pyrrha didn't say anything. Didn't even want to nod at them. She wasn't sure if she believed them, she feared that everything would just be the same as it always was. But as they refused to let her go, that stubborn wall began to crumble. Liars, both of them. She looked up at the screen, Jaune's face taking it up. He cried so freely, so happily. It was probably unreal for him, a miracle. Where the seeds of anger and frustration had been planted, new ones started to grow. Joy and pride - foreign feelings that Pyrrha didn't expect. Where had those feelings been when it mattered? When things weren't unsalvageable?

Up there, on that stage, where Jaune's dreams came true, hers died. Their hearts were severed, and she couldn't have felt further away from him than she did now.

No family. No destiny. No fans. No Invincible Girl. No friends. And no Jaune. Pyrrha curled in on herself.

And sobbed.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

 _Clank!_

Roman let out a breath as he downed his last shot. Even with people and in particular, the twins, in the back going crazy with their cheers, he stayed seated, trying to weather his own thoughts. Damn kid nearly gave him a heart attack.

Neo was leaned back in her seat, eyes closed as she tried to feign boredom. She'd never stop hitting him if he reminded her how panicked she'd gotten, how wide her eyes were, and how even now, her heart was pounding in her chest. And here she was accusing him of caring too much? Roman looked up at him, that brat of a champion who was being embraced by friends and family alike. Dumbass. Did he realize how stupid he looked smiling like that? Roman swallowed, taking any raw emotions with it. They bubbled back up though, threatened to break free.

"Another one?" Hei offered.

"Yeah." Roman said, instantly swallowing it. It couldn't quell the smile, the nod of approval when he remembered the final blow. A street rat taking down a god. Fucking poetic. "Hei, you got live playback?"

Hei tossed him the controller. Without hesitation, he rewound it back to the last punch. Then again, this time in slow motion. Hei must have voiced his annoyance.

But Roman didn't hear him.

* * *

 **I'm in tears as I write this.**

 **I believe there is nothing in the world greater than achieving something you want. Big or small. In the real world, we won't all end up big stars or heroes, hell, most of us don't even want to be. Yet that feeling of achievement, of accomplishing something you put so much work and time into is the same no matter what you do. Passing a test, beating a game, finishing a story, it could be anything.**

 **That feeling is indescribable, much to my dismay, and I hope that all you readers and everyone else in the world have, or one day will experience that feeling.**

 **Now of course, defeat, pure and utter defeat is the worst thing ever. Having everything stripped away, feeling like you have no power to change it. So I cried, not only for Jaune, but for Pyrrha to. Someone's dreams lived, another's died. Where there are winners, there are losers.**

 **I can't believe I got to this point, the fight that this whole fic was gearing up for. It really does feel like we've reached the end, even if we have a few more chapters to go.**

 **But what now? Now that the Invincible Girl is dead, what is left? What happens now that everything is going back to normal? With nothing left for her, what can Pyrrha do? Is forgiveness possible? And if so, how?**

 **Sure, I could tell you. But I don't feel like it. So ha!**

 **ISA**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:** You Tell Me Your Blue Skies Fade to Gray

 **Beta:** ZH_Steven

* * *

 _"Will you do that for me, Yang?"_

* * *

Dazed.

All things in the mirror appeared clear. The brush at work, taming blood-red locks streaming around her face. Dim green eyes were laden with dark circles underneath and pupils long since faded away. Her mind was no better, riddled with whispers, hisses in a voice she had yet to be rid of.

Muffled sounds, shuffling and distant conversation. Black hair, red hair… blond. Only the black-haired one addressed her, touching her shoulder for reasons Pyrrha wasn't sure of. He said something about classes - oh that's right, the first day of class since… since…

No, her hair was still a mess. She had to fix it. She'd go to class once she was ready.

She kept her hair taut, gentle and almost absent of mind as she brushed through it again and again. She had to look her best, right? For her fans. Her agent always said that was an important part in maintaining her popularity. Beauty, respect and adoration - it was all a business. A transaction between her and fans. The price of perfection was why, but Pyrrha always did well keeping up. If her hair wasn't in _perfect_ condition, then she wouldn't present herself to the world.

That's why she'd been brushing her hair since yesterday morning.

Ren and Nora were, of course, worried. They were good friends like that, but really, what did they have to be afraid of? Pyrrha could take care of her hair on her own. Was she hungry? Well, her stomach kind of hurt, but she was probably just catching a cold. She didn't have time for food, how could she eat while she still had to put on her makeup? Sleep was a waste as well, her hair always got shaggy and messy - absolutely unacceptable. She had to look good for her fans who loved her so very much.

Why, whenever she looked at her social media feeds, they were always praising her. Always wanting the best from her. Pyrrha looked at her scroll with a smile, having pulled up all her apps.

 _Okay so, Pyrrha is a fucking psychopath?_ Oh Chessking12 was always a joker, he was one of Pyrrha's favorite followers.

 _Always knew there was something wrong with her. Her smile always creeped me out._ NikosNation4 liked her smile? That was so nice.

 _Fucking bitch, piece of shit. I'm disappointed ngl._ Pyrrha smiled. Yes, she had disappointed them, hadn't she? Well she was doing better now. The first step was making sure her hair was properly brushed. Pyrrha refused to do anything else until that was done.

Because today would be a good day.

Everyone had a day off after the Vytal Festival, and Pyrrha chose to use that day to… well she didn't really remember. She was around her parents for a while, though she didn't recall much of what they said. Her agent told her not to look at her social feeds, apparently he needed time to 'fix the situation' and 'save her career'. He said she was foolish and stupid for acting that way, and he was massively disappointed in her.

Just like her fans, her agent was so kind. Should she read some more comments? Yes! Yes she definitely should. It would surely pick up her day.

 _Glad that bitch finally got what she deserves. Never was a fan honestly._

 _Never was a fan. Yet follows her on social media. Right, totally believable, jackass._

 _I don't think she tried that hard._

 _No, she just ran into someone she couldn't beat. Finally._

 _She should just swallow some rat poison._

 _That's fucked up._

 _I don't hear a disagreement._

 _Fucking serious?_

Pyrrha closed her scroll. That was enough for today, everyone was being so supportive. Sometimes it became too much to hear such nice things all the time. Oh, the time, the next class would begin soon, wouldn't it?

Her breathing quickened, though she wasn't sure why. Why was she anxious? It was just class, it would be as normal as it always was. Her hands shook, she hesitated, wanting nothing more than to sit in the mirror all day and brush her pretty hair. Could she really afford to go to classes today?

Jaune certainly wasn't.

He was there, on his bed, back turned to her as she listened to his soft breathing. He was in the infirmary all of yesterday, and the teachers told him to rest today and rejoin classes tomorrow. There Jaune went again, always hurting himself. He was so silly. He also had a lot of jokes.

Great jokes like not talking to her. Ignoring her.

They made a game of it. Since they lived in the same dorm, they saw each other a lot yesterday. He wouldn't even look her way, and Pyrrha would do the same. It was fun. Very fun. Competing in the tournament was fun too, funny how it seemed like nothing had changed much. Everyone had made a big deal out of it, and yet by its end, they were all still going to class. That was funny.

Finally, Pyrrha was done. Her hair was perfect. Straight and river-like on one side, wild and entangled on the scar side. Her mascara looked great too, dried black trails lining her cheeks and lip gloss which drew a smile up and past the edges.

Good, she looked perfect.

Pyrrha cleaned up, throwing on her uniform before staring at the door. It was time to go, right? Well feet, get going, there was nothing to be scared of. Everything would be great today, everything would be perfect. Pyrrha forced one foot forward, taking a deathly grip on the knob. With a sharp pull, the door swung open and she pushed herself into the cool, hallway air. The path was empty, like an abandoned road in the middle of the night. Good, she'd have all the time to herself. On to class!

There were still some who lingered in the halls, some of whom Pyrrha smiled at. They turned away rather quickly, a lot of people in Beacon were shy. A group of boys were talking, only for one's eyes to find Pyrrha's and for him to point his pals at her. They didn't say much, only staring as if they were looking at an alien. A pair of girls looked at her, or well, glared. Were they jealous? Most were, they hated that she was so beautiful and amazing.

One guy was much the same, an almost wary look as though he was afraid to approach her. He quickly rushed past, too nervous to be around her.

Before long, Pyrrha made it to Port's class, and her entrance gave the room pause. Not completely abnormal, people tended to do such things normally. But there was a noticeable dim, a tangible aura that left the quiet feeling cold and uncertain. Port was the only one who seemed not to notice. "Glad to have you join us, Miss Nikos! Find your seat, we've just gotten started."

She nodded with a smile, heading up to the top to take her seat. Liam and David usually sat beside her, all while complimenting her all period. It was also at the top of the class, right in the middle, like a throne. Today would be great, and it all started here in her… seat?

Pyrrha's smile fell, her seat was occupied. By some girl she recognized but didn't know the name of. She was either bold or stupid, and Pyrrha didn't bank on the former. "Excuse me," Pyrrha greeted, "That's my seat."

The girl looked up at her. "There aren't any assigned seats in Port's class."

The guy next to her, Liam Greene, nodded. He'd been such a slobbering mess over her, Pyrrha loved to tease his ogling, knowing he was frothing at the mouth from the moment she walked in.. "That's true," he shrugged, "it's first come first served, you know."

What? That didn't sound like Liam at all. "That's not really fair, I've been sitting there all year." Liam shrugged, and the girl had still yet to move, "So you aren't going to move?"

She smirked and didn't move an inch. "You could always force me to. I wonder how that might look to your fans though?"

"What fans?" David added.

Pyrrha's fist clenched instantly. "Listen you -

"Miss Nikos!"

Pyrrha's heart jumped, all eyes on her as Port's powerful voice exposed her. "Please find a seat, we have much to learn today. I'd rather not repeat myself."

Snickers. She heard them all over. Frustrated, Pyrrha forced a smile and conceded. It was fine, that girl could have the seat, Pyrrha didn't really care. She took a seat on the far right, filling up the row. The three people sitting there gave her a look.

Then found seats somewhere else.

Like being warm one minute, curled up in a blanket in the middle of winter, only to have it ripped away. Pyrrha sat in her row alone, others opting to scooch with others whose seats were full rather than sit with her. Good, then she had all the space she needed. Pyrrha scooted to the middle, there, she had her throne back. And even better, now there was no one around to annoy her.

Perfect.

Absolutely perfect...

Pyrrha just pulled out her notebook, Port was actually teaching somehow. Granted, it was all stuff that she knew, but it was at least relaxing to follow along. From time to time, the voices came through, telling her things, suggesting things. Pyrrha tried to focus on something else, the whispers of distant conversations. It wasn't much better, as she then could feel the sharp stares that made her skin cold. She couldn't ignore the whispers, the looks people would send her way, but she'd dealt with this before. This was all normal.

Except, no, it wasn't. This didn't feel like the hate she normally got. No, she was overthinking, right? Yes, she had to be. Everyone was fine. Everything was perfect.

Today was a good day.

* * *

 _Yang flared._ " _After everything she did to you?"_

* * *

Pyrrha picked at her food.

The murmurs of the cafeteria used to provide an ambience, one that she could lose herself in. Today they were gongs, the incoherent chatter of her peers invading her mind like a festering disease. Pyrrha tried to ignore it, her attention focused on the veggies that she'd barely eaten.

Where were her friends? It was so odd, the table Pyrrha sat at was completely empty except for herself. Usually it was her and her team, as well as Team RWBY sitting together. Ruby or Yang would always have some story to tell, be it serious or silly. Mostly the latter. Nora would pitch in, blowing it out of proportion, and Ren and Blake would either roll their eyes or laugh.

"No that's not how it went!" A shrill cry was heard.

On the other side of the cafeteria, she saw them. Oh right, she'd forgotten that their normal seats were on that side of the cafeteria. Well, no problem, she'd just go join them. Everyone was there, except Jaune, but that was fine. She could see him later, right now she wanted to see everyone else. So she'd join them. Yep. That's what she would do. Right now.

Eyes looked her way just before she could stand. Amber. It was only a glance, but Pyrrha felt her confidence slip away. Maybe today just wasn't the right day to hang out; Pyrrha had a headache anyway, so it was probably best that she joined everyone some other time. Yeah, she'd join them next time. Definitely.

"Hey there."

It was an attempt at being smooth, the boy using a voice that was clearly too deep for him. He didn't ask whether he could sit with her, sidling up as if he belonged there. His smile should have felt friendly, but it wasn't.

"Need something?" Pyrrha responded coldly.

"Sheesh, no need to be so harsh. I'm just saying hi. Kinda barren on this side of the world, thought the space could use some filling out."

The sound of Nora's laughter drew her attention once more, but then her legs refused to move, she went back to scraping her food. "I don't need any company, thank you."

"You sure?" The boy's shoulder nudged hers, Pyrrha grimaced as she scooted away. It only encouraged him to move closer. "You might have a hard time for a while after your little uh… outburst. My teammates have been saying you're a lunatic, I don't believe them though."

He didn't think she was crazy? Well that probably made him the only one; her parents wanted her to start going to therapy, and they planned to make an appointment for her soon. Pyrrha tried to fight against it, but in a rare spew of agreement, it was a choice both of them would not back down on. If it made them happy then whatever, the therapist would see that she was fine and cancel any further sessions.

"Point is, everyone needs friends," The guy said, "I don't have many friends myself, maybe we can both help each other."

Well she appreciated the kindness, if that was what he was really offering. Unfortunately, he was looking for something that she didn't have the time to offer. "I have enough, I appreciate it."

The smile fell a little, the cracks bearing results in a twitching eye. He touched her hand. "You sure about that? I'm a good friend. A lot of girls would back me up on that."

Pyrrha pulled away. "I said no."

He was silent for a moment, and for a second Pyrrha was sure he'd given up. A voice whispered just inches away from her ear. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Pyrrha tensed, hand coiling around her fork. Looking from the corner of her eye revealed a fallen mask, the boy's eyes twitched, teeth bared as if his very honor had been slighted. She would have said something, but he was well ahead of her. "You don't get to just shrug me off. You're lucky I bothered to be nice, how full of shit do you have to be that you still feel like you're better than me?"

"That's not what I -

"You'd be lucky to have me, because who the hell would want you now?"

Everyone. Everyone wanted her. He wasn't special, but she was. Everyone wanted Pyrrha. Everyone wanted to be her and be with her. Right?

"I know damn well your partner doesn't want anything to do with you. Has he even talked to you? But you reject me, you dumb bitch? When I was being nice? Are you that much of a cunt?"

"Stop."

"Your partner could give two shits about you anymore. Neither does anyone else. You know what people say now? They can't stand you, you're disgusting to them. They _hate_ you."

It almost felt like a snake's tongue was on her ear. Slithering inside as the boy's last, damning words chilled her heart. "The world would be a much better place if you were dead."

Pyrrha snapped and pushed him away, though he'd unfortunately gone over the seat before hitting the floor. The cafeterias murmur quieted almost instantly. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" The bastard's shout echoed.

"Hey, leave him alone! What's wrong with you!?" A girl came to help the guy up, she was the one to open the floodgates. As several others stepped between Pyrrha and her supposed victim. "

"Haven't you done enough of pushing people around?" Russel stood at the fore, arms crossed as if to block her path. Hypocrite, coward, there were plenty of words Pyrrha wanted to throw his way. Yet when she remembered the arena, how she made a fool of him, she chose to swallow her words.

"It wasn't... he was..." Pyrrha stammered, a guilty defendant before a biased court. They certainly hadn't been looking her way when he was harassing her, the boy now acting like some helpless child as people put themselves between him and her like a wall.

Pyrrha looked around the room, the eyes all staring at her, judging her. It was her fault, they said. And as much as she fought for a way to explain to them to truth, she realized it wouldn't even matter. Would anyone come to defend her?

She looked over at her old table. Her friends, right? They looked her way for sure, but no one had even moved. Ruby had stood, but when Yang held her back, she didn't try again. Ren and Nora hadn't gotten up yet either, so what, were they abandoning her?

Blue eyes lingered on her, Weiss was the only other one who'd stood up. But by then, Pyrrha had enough. A voice called out to her, though she couldn't hear it very clearly.

The cafeteria's slamming door was too loud.

* * *

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

* * *

Today... was a good day.

That guy was just another one of her haters. People that got off on trying to bring her down, her agent told her that would happen, but it was always important to remember: you're better than them. You're better than everyone.

She had to remember that. She was fine, nothing was wrong. Everything was great.

And if everything was great, then she didn't need to attend the rest of her classes today. She'd gone to two, and all that was left was combat class and Peach's class. As far as Pyrrha was concerned, her day was over. She could just go back to her dorm and brush her hair some more.

Pyrrha rounded the corner, her dorm was just a few steps away. The hallway was narrow and empty, just like it had been this morning. Except it wasn't, rabbit ears perked from the head of someone leaning against the wall. Cutely dressed as if awaiting a date, and instantly, an unbridled heat arose in Pyrrha's stomach.

Approaching felt like walking on glass, and as Pyrrha got closer and Velvet's eyes flicked over to her, she wondered who would be the one to speak first. Pyrrha convinced herself to just push through the door, dismiss Velvet entirely. She didn't do well sticking to that. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you." Velvet countered.

"Well Jaune is asleep and healing. I'd assume you knew that, he's not really in a condition to run around with you all day."

"Oh wow, such concern. Where was that when you were caving his face in?"

She didn't want to think about that. Why did Velvet have to remind her of that? Pyrrha rubbed her head, trying to ward the memories off. Her bloodied fists, straining muscles and blue eyes quickly losing their color. It replayed like a film on loop, Pyrrha pursing her lips as she tried to ward it off. "Why are you even here? He won, that was the whole reason you helped him, isn't it? Why can't you just give him ba -"

Pyrrha's fury rose quickly, forcing her to steady her breath before she said anything else she didn't want to. "Just leave him alone, he needs to rest anyway." And with that, Pyrrha pushed the door open.

On the other side, Jaune blocked the door. Stepping aside just as he stopped what he was ready to say. They paused on each other, Pyrrha getting a good look at him in that short moment. Exhaustion was clear in his eyes and posture, having thrown on simpler, more casual clothes for… wherever it was he was going. Sure his semblance had a ton of recoil, but for it to persist this long? How much pain had he put himself through?

In the moment, Pyrrha didn't know what to think or say. Part of her wondered if there was anything to say at all. Jaune took initiative. "I'm ready, Vel."

"Well let's hit the bricks," Velvet chirped, "Fair warning, Coco might try to propose to you in the restaurant."

A smile and a roll of the eyes. Jaune did that from time to time. One of the cuter things Pyrrha liked. "And somehow, nothing changes." Jaune moved past Pyrrha, and he and Velvet fell into conversation easily. Oh right, they were going into Vale to celebrate today. An afternoon of relaxation, and then later on that night, they'd be going to a restaurant. That had sort of been Jaune's schedule, hanging out with his family yesterday and Team CFVY today. Everyone else was supposed to join them too, Team RWBY, Nora and Ren, even Arslan was going.

Everyone, except his partner.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha was surprised he heard her, as her voice came out in a weak croak. He paused, Velvet looking back her way as she said something to Jaune. Then Jaune met Pyrrha's eyes, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Before long, Jaune told her to go ahead of him and he'd catch up. Then, he was standing before Pyrrha. She always noticed that Jaune was taller than her whenever they stood face to face, but that height didn't seem like it mattered. She was the bigger, stronger, more worthy person. That's what she'd thought, anyway. "Are you okay? I thought you might still be healing."

"I am," Jaune rubbed his arm with a small hiss, "but I'm fine to walk around, I think."

Curt and quick. That was unlike Jaune, and the simple, emotionless tone which he spoke didn't leave much to latch onto. "That's good, that's really good."

Silence. Jaune was the first to note and address it. "Is that all?"

No, it definitely wasn't. And yet Pyrrha wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say. "I thought you might want to be on the Perch Teal show. But I heard you refused his interview."

They'd ask him a lot. About him personally, his goals, his training to win the tournament. All simple things like that. But then they'd get more invasive - what happened in the final round with your partner? People are saying things got personal. Are the rumors people saying true?

"Stage fright. Not like there's much to say anyway." That gave Pyrrha pause, swallowing a line that shouldn't have felt like it was directed at her. Yet did no less. Jaune avoided looking at her, arms crossed as if ready to shield himself.

"My parents were talking to me after..." Pyrrha's eyes lowered, "They want to set me up with a therapist. It's a little silly, honestly."

The voices punctured her head, Pyrrha trying her best to ward them off. "It kind of reminds me of that scary movie that Nora had us watch, the one with the psychologist? It wasn't that scary though. I know that there's a sequel, but I don't remember what its called. It was kind of..."

Pyrrha trailed off. There was no engagement in Jaune's expression. A deadness sat in his eyes that suggested he was counting every second that passed. Pyrrha fumbled to break the sudden gap. "A-anyway, my Mom said they wanted to meet you too. They always hear about you and others when I talked to them so - "

"Pyrrha, what are you doing?"

Something caught in Pyrrha's throat, and when she looked up at Jaune again, it felt like she was holding onto a string that was ready to snap. "I'm... I'm just talking to you, that's all."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I thought that was kind of obvious."

"I know, but I thought that you might… I wanted to tell you about the therapy so that..."

"So what?" Fire. Not spat, but rather drizzled like an acidic rain eating at her flesh. Jaune said so few words, but each one felt like a gunshot to the chest. His patience was worn thin, and with every second wasted, Pyrrha's fear rose. Wasn't this a bit unfair? Didn't he see that she was trying?

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. For everything. You were right, I shouldn't have prioritized winning over you, I know that now." Pyrrha wanted to grab his hands, but restrained herself, "I just want things to go back to normal."

A blank stare, as if he'd missed something. "You're sorry?" Pyrrha nodded, hoping he could see that she was being honest. She knew better now, so the right thing to do was to admit fault, right? Jaune opened his mouth, and Pyrrha's heart was on the rise. It sank just as quickly when Jaune turned to walk away. "I don't have time for this."

"Jaune, wait!" Pyrrha panicked, grabbing his hand, "What did I say? I was just trying to apologize."

He rounded on her, snatching his wrist away. "What makes you think that's enough?"

It… wasn't enough? What else could she do? She'd done something wrong, wasn't the best way to make up for it to say that she was sorry? "I just thought that..."

"I'm tired of hearing sorry, Pyrrha, I can't…" Jaune momentarily closed his eyes, "It's just a word, what am I supposed to do with that? Just forget everything?"

"B-but..." Pyrrha began to panic, "I really am sorry, Jaune. I never wanted anything to end up like this."

"Maybe you are. But do you really think that just fixes everything? Why should I believe anything you say?" He was trying not to yell, not to scream, Pyrrha could hear it in his voice. His fingernails bit into his palms like the urge to punch her hadn't been satisfied.

It was a good point, one that Pyrrha didn't want to admit to. Panic took over, placing her hands on Jaune's chest to keep him from walking away. "I was wrong, I know. W-we can't just move past it? I just want things to go back to the way they were?"

Jaune shook his head, a sad chuckle escaped him. "I can't believe this, you've actually lost your mind, haven't you?"

"What?"

"Things won't be the same anymore, what makes you think they would be?" Jaune stated, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe he needed to say it, "You say you're sorry, but what are you sorry for? Hurting your friends? Or are you only sorry because you feel alone?"

Pyrrha was right about to answer. Until she stopped. The certainly of her answer died as quickly it was born, Pyrrha forced to stare back at her partner without a way to challenge his accusation. Jaune rubbed his forehead. "I beat you, I won that whole damn tournament. But I don't feel better, I'm not any less angry. I did all that training, all that work, and this is what I'm left with… just… anger."

It would have been easy not to believe him, but with his waned eyes and drooped shoulders, the mere consideration that Jaune was lying was thrown away. Nothing had healed, nothing was better - Jaune got everything he wanted. Fame, victory, a realizable dream… did Pyrrha really expect that to fill a hole she put there?

"So if you're really sorry, you'll leave me alone, okay?"

Her heart instantly protested. It… it just wasn't possible for her to leave him alone. They were partners, they were stuck together whether they wanted to be or not. And beyond that, she didn't _want_ to leave him alone. Was there anything she could say? What would it take to prove she was sorry? That she loved him, that she wanted him in her life.

If an apology was worth nothing, then what else could she do?

Pyrrha's hands left him, and Jaune couldn't be any quicker in getting away. Running away from her. And as Pyrrha's lip trembled, she wracked her loud, bickering mind of anything to say. The voices were louder now, cutting deeper with each step her partner took. "Please Jaune, I don't know what you want me to do."

"...I don't know what I want you to do either, so I don't have an answer for you. I hope you'll find a way to be happy. I really mean that."

And then he was gone.

Their connection, their string, snapped.

* * *

" _I don't know if I can face Pyrrha after this, even Ren and Nora aren't sure if they can. But I know Pyrrha will need some help, someone to be there for her. To smack her when she's being stupid, and to encourage her to be better."_ _Jaune smile was a weak one, forlorn, as if he saw a future no one else could, "I'm sorry for being selfish, asking you to do this just because I feel like I can't. But I spent too much time giving, never being selfish enough to think of how I feel. I can't… I won't do that anymore."_

* * *

Nothing would ever be the same again.

Yes, that made sense.

Pyrrha opened the door, stepping out into the cold air settled on the roof. The dark blanket of night had settled hours ago, and only now did she decide to take the time to breathe it in. The rooftop replayed her memories, and when Pyrrha sat against the wall, she let those thoughts wander.

Could someone ever choose to forget the bad things that happened to them? Perhaps. In Jaune's case, it probably wasn't that easy.

Whenever he saw her face, he'd remember the good things - watching movies, training, talking about nothing and everything altogether. But then the bad would slither in and inject it's toxins into old wounds. He'd remember how she pushed him, how she belittled him... how she reduced him to tears. At the front of his moment, he'd always know that she'd lied to and betrayed him since the moment she chose him.

And she'd asked him if they could just 'move past it.'

Green eyes wandered the small open rooftop like it was an open field. It always felt like there was enough space, Jaune and her never had a problem with it. At night, she pictured them as two stars having fallen to Remnant, two bright gems lost far away from their brethren a million light years away. Above, the moon lied behind dark clouds, restricting the rooftop of light. In that, Pyrrha wondered if she could find some peace, some solace amidst the morbid shade in hopes that somehow, all of her problems were just a nightmare. That she'd wake up and Nora would be pestering her about her dream.

But she'd tried lying to herself before. She didn't want to do so again.

Pyrrha nodded though, even as her lips quivered. This was a good thing, she deserved this. She'd forced Jaune to hate her, and now she went trying to mend things like somehow he'd just overlook her actions? Was there a sinkhole any deeper than that?

 _You're filth. Less than filth. How selfish can you be?_

The voices reminded her again and again, beat it over her head with a hammer. Every drive of the head splattered blood in her skull, not unlike how she splattered Jaune's blood in the arena. Was it any wonder that people detested her? Once, the scorn and hate was driven by jealousy, but now everyone had a good reason to spout that hate. Why would they forgive her? Why would Jaune forgive her? They wouldn't, so there wasn't anything she could do right? She had to accept it.

The edge. Steep and sure just before the starless horizon. ' _Come here.'_ it whispered cogently. Pyrrha's legs trembled, but stood no less. The clack of her shoes barely audible as she was drawn in.

 _You aren't worth anything, why were you even born?_

Good question, why was she born? What purpose did her existence serve in the world? The purpose she'd believed so passionately was gone - the Invincible Girl was gone. Whatever worthiness she'd had in the role had been taken right with it.

The darkness below wasn't calming. Hard concrete awaiting at the bottom. The steady tilt of her toes just barely on the edge left her mind wondering things she didn't think she'd ever wonder.

And what remained? Nothing. In reality, she was a nobody. What could she offer the world? The people around her? Pyrrha struggled for an answer, a sign that maybe her life had more value beyond her sword and shield. The world did not need a girl like her, no, they needed someone better. People like Velvet, Arslan, Yang and Ruby and so many others.

 _You should just go._

The tears flooded her cheeks, her nose ran, and her breath hitched in the cold, lonely night which chose not to pity her. She quivered where she stood, as shaky as a leaf in the winter breeze.

Arslan had shaken like that too. Down on the ground, or against the locker, or cornered in the bathrooms. Snot and tears swamping her face as though reliving an endless nightmare. And that feeling, which had been so sweet, so intoxicating that Pyrrha found herself discarding any sympathy. Raw joy in every slap, every push, every insult she spat at someone who had only ever loved her.

Pyrrha's hand clawed at her chest, desperate to reach the heart inside. A sharp pain shot through like an arrow, as if she'd been lined up before the bullseye.

 _You deserve nothing but to suffer._

The light of the stars was fading away, leaving only black, empty and cold which consumed the world around her like a black hole. In that darkness, she remembered many things. The confident counsel of Ren, exuberance of Nora... the unquestionable, unyielding love of her partner. It was all gone now, stripped, no, sacrificed. And for what? To end up like this?

She tore everyone apart. Ren tried to talk to her and she pushed him away. She let her anger control her and broke Nora's leg because the truth was too hard to face. The pillars that had once held up Pyrrha's world were broken now. A god had tasted dirt, and her divinity was lost.

She was just a monster now. And a Huntress's job was to deal with monsters. Make sure they weren't a problem. Pyrrha would no longer be a problem.

She tilted.

Clarity. It was like the haze that had enveloped her mind since awakening in the infirmary was finally lifted. The darkness reached out, bittersweet and tempting. Would she dream? Did she dare?

As if she were wrapped in the arms of a loved one, the weight lifted from her chest, even as her heartbeat rang like the tolling of a funeral bell. One by one, the negative emotions that plagued her slipped away.

Pain, Sorrow, Fear.

Loneliness.

If she could only live one more lie, it was obvious what she would choose.

Something pushed her, or rather, pulled her to the edge of no return. There was no going back, Jaune had said so, so the only way was to move forward.

Forward and down, down, down…

' _Mom, Daddy, Ren and Nora and... everyone. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired…'_

Today was a good day. The fantasy was comforting like a heated blanket as it looped over and over in her head. Jaune's hand in hers, a crushing hug from Nora, and Ren's consoling wisdom. Today was a good day, a great one even. They were warm, oh they were so warm. It was a lovely dream, a perfect dream.

Pyrrha held tight onto that even as she let herself go.

"Jaune, I... I love..." The ground was gone.

It would greet her again soon.

* * *

 _ **~tournament arc~**_

* * *

Yang sighed, the sounds of Arslan versus Nebula starting to slow down as Jaune hinged on her response. "I don't know if I can help. Probably not a good idea to try and punch some sense into Pyrrha. Do you even know if she'll listen to me? It's not like I know what she's going through."

Jaune sighed. "Right, yeah, sorry."

But it was looking at him that left Yang thinking. How hard was this on him? He didn't want to abandon Pyrrha, even after everything, he was still going out of his way for her. But to risk his heart, his feelings, again?

Forgiveness was not easy. Recalling Jaune's breakdown made that harsh truth all the harder, and there was no telling of his relationship with Pyrrha was even salvageable. Did Pyrrha want to be forgiven?

And if so, did she even deserve it?

"There are people who have done bad things, who I know want forgiveness." Yang said with a sad chuckle, drawing Jaune's attention once again, "Even though I can, I'm not the one she hurt. Even if she is a good person, does that mean she should be forgiven? I don't know." she sighed, "I'll do what I can, but I think I know someone who can help better than I can."

"Who?"

* * *

Looking up, it was a bit hard to see. Her feet dangled, sure death robbed from her by something, no, someone, who felt the need to intervene. For a moment, she couldn't see a face, but when the clouds blocking the moon finally decided to move, and the two desperate hands around her wrist were revealed, Pyrrha couldn't help but follow the hand up.

To blue eyes and snowy hair.

"Weiss?"

* * *

 **All the chapters before this were so damn easy, well relatively, and with this chapter I think you'll understand why.**

 **Do people deserve forgiveness? It's a controversial question, one that I don't think will ever have a perfect answer. What may be forgivable to one person may be unforgivable to another.**

 **Is Jaune too harsh? Should he risk his heart again to help Pyrrha? Should he be a selfless hero, or should he finally learn to care for his own well-being for once?**

 **Is Pyrrha really sorry? And even then, is it too late for her to mend a broken friendship?**

 **I weigh these questions heavily, and I hope to portray them correctly. This is where the fic can get divisive, so let's get this final arc a-rollin!**

 **Later!**

 **ISA**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:** Well Baby, I've Been Here Before

* * *

 **Betas:** ZH_Steven & Random O Panda

* * *

Tattered breaths.

It was the only sound in the cold, bristling night to be heard. Pyrrha might have thought it was herself, the one who should have been shaken up and waging a mental war. It seemed the baton was passed - weary green eyes sparked to life as they looked at the smaller girl who'd dropped to her knees.

Weiss's hand trembled like there was ice in her blood, and she held it to her forehead as if trying to ward off an invader inside. Her first guess was muscle strain, Weiss had visibly struggled in pulling her back up. Logically, that made sense, but her breaths were too panicked, too erratic to have been from simple overexertion.

" _Grab the ledge Pyrrha, please!"_ A desperate cry, even as Pyrrha couldn't fathom why Weiss was there. Was it a dream? A lie she convinced herself of after hitting the ground?

Letting go would be so easy. Weiss wouldn't be able to hold her forever, and as long as she forced Weiss' hand off, she could fall as she'd intended. An easy fix, Weiss' efforts were brave, but ultimately in vain. So easy, just slip through her hands and she could rest. Just let go.

So why did she grab the ledge?

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked. That was her first mistake.

There was barely a pause before Pyrrha's cheek stung. The sharp swing rattling her brain. When she found Weiss' gaze again, she carried a shaky snarl, moisture stinging at her eyes. "Have you actually gone off the deep end!?"

"...that was sort of the plan, yes."

Out of context, it was probably funnier than Pyrrha thought it was. Weiss certainly took the joke well, abandoning her palm altogether so that her knuckles could put Pyrrha on her ass. "Do you think this is funny?"

Cosmically, wasn't it, in it's own way? Pyrrha spat blood out, sitting up to face Weiss. An Ice Age had rolled in; Mastodons and Sabertooth trembled in their fur before the eyes of a Schnee. Pyrrha quickly found somewhere else to look, knowing the blizzard would claim her next. Yet to do nothing, to say nothing, felt like an injustice, and Pyrrha's cracking voice was alive before she could stop it. "You should have let me go, Weiss."

Weiss stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "Are you… have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe. Does it really matter?" It was none of her business and Pyrrha felt resolute in that. Why was she even here? Ruby, Yang and even Blake had been on this rooftop before, but not Weiss. What reason would she have to be here?

"Get up. Now!"

Pyrrha didn't have much chance to argue, nails dug into her arm as Weiss dragged her up. The door slammed as Weiss kicked it open. "Weiss, you don't need to -"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

Down the stairs, through the hallway, miraculously avoiding the confused and curious onlookers, Weiss' raw fury formed a nearly palpable barrier that saved Pyrrha from further humiliation. Team RWBY's dorm was pushed open, alerting its denizens as they watched Pyrrha be shoved into the room by a girl three-quarters her size.

Before any questions could be asked, Weiss took command of the room. "We have extra comforters, right?"

"Uh, yeah, there are some in the dorm's supply room." Ruby answered.

"Go get some, Blake go with her."

For some reason, they didn't argue, looking at each other before heading off. When the door clicked shut, Weiss rounded on Pyrrha, who sat on the floor looking between them both. "I don't know whether to be angry or glad that you got me involved." Weiss said, directing it at Yang.

"What happened?"

"She tried to -"

"Weiss!" Pyrrha yelled, a desperate plea in her eyes, "I'm sorry, but please... please don't..."

The look on Weiss' face was unreadable, as she seemed to mull something over inside her head. "Yang, watch her while I talk to Ren and Nora. She's staying here tonight."

"That's not necessary. Where would I even sleep, the floor?"

"Now you have a problem with the ground? Or is it because it's not far enough away to break your neck on it?"

"What?" Yang gawked, but Weiss had already slammed the door behind her.

Cold silence. Only Pyrrha's hasty breaths filled the empty space, like the drip of a faucet in the dead of night. Lilac eyes were on her, Pyrrha didn't need to look to feel them. Her hope was that it would stay that way, that Yang would stare but not ask any questions. She should have known better. "Pyrrha, don't tell me you…"

"Then don't ask."

Yang hopped down, sitting on Blake's bed as she looked Pyrrha over. "Pyrrha…"

"She should have just let me go. How did she even know I was up there?"

"Does it really matter? You should be happy that Weiss was able to stop you."

"Well I'm not." Pyrrha's demurred, "So great job on that. I just... I just wanted to go. Apparently, I'm not even allowed that."

Yang scowled, fiery reds burning into dead green. "You sure as hell aren't allowed. What in the world were you thinking?"

Pyrrha's fingers tightened around her knees. A lot of things, things Yang and Weiss probably didn't understand. Would they be saying the same things if they'd been inside her head? Would they criticize her this harshly? She wanted to yell, scream at them for taking that from her. Was it not her right to end things the way she wanted to? At the very least she might have had some semblance of control over her life.

What the hell did she have to live for now?

The door burst open again, the ice queen was running on steam now. Pyrrha expected Nora and Ren to barge in, hound her with questions, maybe even for Nora to punch her. To find Weiss alone was as relieving as it was disconcerting, Weiss stared at her, cold glare yet to retire. "You didn't tell them?" Pyrrha barely needed to guess.

"No. Because you will."

Her heart plummeted, that… was even worse. She thought to argue, refuse to do it, but that would only lead to more conflict tonight. The last thing she needed was to hear more of an earful than she was already getting. If only Weiss had been done there. "After I've dealt with you, you will tell your teammates and your parents. Oh, and you could always choose not to, that's fine, because I have your parents numbers now anyway."

Dealt with her? What did she mean by that? "Weiss, you're being ridiculous, I shouldn't have to -"

"Enough." Her tone was glacial, a frost settling into Pyrrha's very soul. "I don't want to hear your excuses!" Blake and Ruby returned, and Weiss wasted no time ensuring Pyrrha's face took the brunt of the blankets and pillows. "It's late, sleep."

"Weiss..."

"Need I repeat myself?"

Pyrrha flinched at the raw fury in those words. The girl had closed the distance, yanking Pyrrha by the ear so she was forced to meet her height. Their faces were inches apart, and as much as Pyrrha wanted to look away, some unknown force convinced her that to do so was to invite further punishment. "You do not have a say in this matter, do you understand me? You do not get to just quit and run away."

Pyrrha's voice weakened."I-I didn't want to hurt anyone..."

"Didn't want to hurt anyone? Except yourself, is it? What kind of sense does that make?"

It... perhaps it didn't but-

"I will hear nothing else from you tonight. You clearly are not right in the head, and so help me god, if I have to set you straight, you asked for it. Go to sleep, I will deal with you tomorrow."

Weiss made sure Pyrrha looked at her, and only then did Pyrrha see that the moisture in her eyes fought to give way. Cold, unbridled fire swam in a dreary sea long since unfrozen, and for just a moment, Pyrrha wondered a million questions that she couldn't get an answer to. Was she actually hurt by what she did? But why? Why did it matter to Weiss? She was holding back her tears, fighting against the angry tremble of her lips and anything else Pyrrha could have said was instantly snuffed out. "You will never, _ever,_ under any circumstance, do something like this again. Do I make myself clear?"

Pyrrha crumbled, nodding her head as she let her tears fall. They rained in silence, now standing there as Ruby and Blake stared at them in worry and confusion. Weiss and Yang were vague, saying that she was just going through a hard time with Jaune. Which wasn't incorrect, but it only made her wonder why they chose to leave them in the dark? Would it not be better to expose her?

Ignoring Ruby's concerned stare, she put together her little nest, the ache in her ear reminding her that sneaking out when everyone went to sleep wasn't a good idea. Weiss was watching, and as wide awake as Pyrrha was tired. A war of endurance, well, this was probably the first one Weiss would ever win. Pyrrha didn't have any fight left in her. "Weiss, I'm sorry."

"I don't need your sorry, Pyrrha. I need you to sleep, hopefully that gets any other stupid ideas you have going on in your head out of your system."

It was blow after blow, Weiss unrelenting and merciless. Yet, as cruel as it might have sounded, it didn't feel that way. She forced that guilt down her throat, but Pyrrha chose to swallow. And frankly, Pyrrha didn't want to think about what Weiss planned to do to her tomorrow. She turned over, finding comfort on her back as she stared at the ceiling.

That edge. The tip of the rooftop where her toes had found a freedom she should have been afraid of. It had felt like an eternity, that maybe she was flying in a moment where she could feel happy for a long time… at least until the sudden darkness came. What was beyond that? Pyrrha shivered just considering it, but that left her wondering, was that really what she wanted? Was she not allowed that choice?

If there was nothing left to live for, what was wrong with wanting to die?

Either way, she was sure Weiss was not done giving her an earful. And if there was a god, he was certainly not brave enough to stop her. So Pyrrha gave up.

And darkness, one she was somehow glad would be temporary, took her away.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Could one be tired upon waking up?

And hark, the sun was an asshole. Golden lights peeked through the consenting curtain to splash the targeted face - Pyrrha grumbled, defiance shown by throwing her blanket over her head.

Mumbles and whispers. One voice was female, low and calm. The other contrasted, and it wasn't long before Pyrrha recognized them. Everything pieced together, their argument, the rooftop, Weiss. It was morning and… what was Jaune talking to Weiss for?

The door tempted her, slightly ajar as if to dare a spy. Pyrrha thought to resist for about a second, by then she was standing by the wall just close enough that no one outside would see her. Jaune was there, facing Weiss, eyes waned with a worry that was almost never reserved for himself. "You should've called me last night," he said, "I could've..."

"Could have what?" Weiss cut in, forcing him to reconsider those words. Usually there was bite, a sharp tongue which tore down any who argued with her. It was lacking against Jaune.

He squeezed his eyes shut, visibly fighting off the urge to hit something. "If I'd known what Pyrrha would do, I never would have said those things. This is my fault, you have to let me talk to her."

A lump in Pyrrha's throat. A faint hope in her chest.

"Jaune, you shouldn't talk to her right now." Weiss Schnee, destroyer of dreams.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? You two fought the last two times you talked. Knowing what she did, how do you know you'll be calm enough to hear her out?"

"What do I need to hear -" Pyrrha's heart jumped as Jaune's voice boomed, he caught himself, taking a breath before resuming, "What is there to hear out? She tried to jump off a roof."

"She has to have a reason."

"What would that be?" It was as if Jaune couldn't fathom it. Couldn't compute it. Taking one's own life, being okay to jump to death? To him, it was probably ridiculous. Unreasonable. There could never be a good reason for anyone to resort to that. Pyrrha had thought much the same too, at least before yesterday.

"I don't know. I don't even know if its a good reason. But there is one. Trust me on that."

"I can't help?"

Part of Pyrrha wanted to go out there, go to him so they could talk. That was all she wanted, to have him talk to her so he'd understand how she felt. Maybe if she spoke to him now, he'd understand, maybe he'd forgive her and they could go back to the way things were. So what was stopping her?

"Can you trust me?" There was a pregnant pause, one that even Pyrrha couldn't handle waiting on. Jaune and Weiss locked eyes, a passing of something between them that Pyrrha couldn't discern. "You've done all you can for her. The two of you need to be away from each other for now. I think you know that too."

No argument, no challenge. He was the one that said he didn't want Pyrrha to talk to him; did he only regret that now because she'd tried to kill herself? That didn't make sense, if anything, Pyrrha was sure that Jaune would be happy if she was gone. He had Velvet and Coco and everyone else, what did he need her for? "Wait for her to come to you. And when she does, don't judge. Put everything aside and listen to her."

There was the war. The conflict on Jaune's face. He wanted to shelve it, perhaps fool himself into believing Weiss was wrong. Defeat came when his fist unclenched and his head slumped in surrender.

"I'm not undermining anything she did," Weiss added, "I don't know how it feels in your position. But this petulant avoidance of each other is not good for either of you, not for long."

"Do you really think you can help her?"

"I think I can try."

Jaune sighed. "Just... let me know if something happens, please?"

Weiss nodded, and it was with visible effort that he forced himself to walk away. Only then did Pyrrha release a breath she didn't know she was holding. Had Weiss heard her? It hardly mattered, for Weiss caught a glimpse of her just before coming back to the dorm. With a sigh, she rolled her eyes. "Didn't know you for being nosy."

"Why are you doing this?" Pyrrha asked immediately.

"I don't think you're in a position to be questioning me." Weiss countered, heading to her closet, "Now that you're up, get dressed. Your clothes are in the bathroom."

"I'm not going to class today, and I won't try to... do what I tried to do, again, okay? Can I please just go?"

Something stopped her. It wasn't Weiss.

It was a weird feeling, being grabbed by something constructed purely of soul energy. It's grip was neither warm nor cold, yet its wispy skin left it seeming like a physical ghost. On feeling alone, it was Weiss - her aura, her emotions, her identity. The feeling that came with standing in Weiss's presence or remembering her name. The Knight held her wrist tightly, its souless, pupiless eyes boring into Pyrrha's as if daring her to be stupid enough to try anything.

Pyrrha sighed and snatched her arm away. "Fine, I'll get dressed." And with that, she shut herself in the bathroom, snatching her uniform as she restrained whatever expletives she wanted to say to her mind.

Wait, this wasn't her uniform. These were just normal clothes and her wig. Looking out, Weiss was getting her clothes together too. A nice dress that was absolutely not her uniform.

"We aren't going to class?"

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Funny how things changed while staying exactly the same.

Pyrrha adjusted her hood as man brushed past her. Brought a lock of wig hair closer to her face as children bumped into her side before running off. Her heart raced, and she couldn't help but feel like everyone's eyes were on her. The sidewalk was unusually packed with people, and had Weiss not stayed close, Pyrrha was sure she'd lose her in the crowd. Questions beat at her brain: Would people recognize her? What would happen if they did?

She tried to reassure herself, with the shades, wig and hoodie, the only way anyone would recognize her was if she told them. Surely, they would discourage anyone from looking twice at a total stranger. _I'm safe,_ Pyrrha's assured herself. But safe from what? What was she hiding from?

It wasn't like it really mattered how much she stayed behind a disguise. Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, was done. There was no coming back after her display in the grand finals. Even around her, where the screens on shops played loudly, replays of the tournament had not stopped. Children and adults alike gathered around to watch clips of every big moment clipped into a highlight reel.

She had a few good moments. One, slightly more memorable one, wasn't quite as good.

Hastening, Pyrrha shut out the sound of traffic and hollering excitement, finding her place behind Weiss as they made their way across the road. She was dressed rather cutely, a blue formal dress and heels, purse slung over her shoulder with a wide sun hat. "Weiss, what's with that hat?"

Weiss gave her a look as if the answer was obvious. "My skin burns easily, you can blame Ruby and Yang for getting me sunburned at the beach months ago."

Oh, so that's what happened? All she knew was that the rest of her team were laughing that day and said something about Weiss, apple cider vinegar and coconut oil. "Well, if there was any doubt that you're Solitean, then it's gone now."

"Excuse me?"

Pyrrha grunted as someone ran into her, grabbing Weiss' arm so she didn't lose her. "Nevermind. Look, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Wasn't the phrase, ask and you shall receive? Good thing whoever made it up was so vague, because it seemed Pyrrha wasn't allowed a single clear answer on anything today. The walkway eventually cleared, and gone was the busy and bustling uptown. The train was just as packed, but thankfully the shortest of their journey. The shopping district revealed itself before long - restaurants, clubs, parlors and everything in-between littered the streets like assorted candies on Halloween night.

"Here we are." Weiss stated, Pyrrha looking up at the large, glowing sign. La Circe. The fashion brand?

"We're skipping class so you can go shopping?" Pyrrha deadpanned at her shorter companion.

Weiss shrugged. "Are you complaining? I seem to recall you saying you were going to skip class anyway."

"Not to fool around, that's for sure."

"Then what would you do, hm? What would you do while everyone else is in class?"

Pyrrha grunted, did Weiss have to be such a bitch about it? It truly felt like her emotions were being exploited, like someone had pantsed her and taken a picture. It shouldn't have felt humiliating though, right? Why would she be? Pyrrha didn't think her willingness to go through with the act was so easily butchered. But as Weiss entered the shop and Pyrrha warred between following or walking away, she wondered, how much of that choice had really been her deepest, truest desire?

Weiss greeted the employees, who definitely seemed to recognize her as they left her to look at the articles. For a short while, Pyrrha followed, waiting for it. The moment Weiss said… whatever it is she brought her here to say. That was the plan, right? Fifteen minutes later, she was beginning to believe that less and less. "Of course this would be too big. Honestly, is La Circe was so incompetent to not have a medium-small?"

"I doubt it has to do with incompetence. Just put in a special order."

"I did. And I sent it back three times. Really, you'd have thought I didn't pay them enough for this poor customer service!"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. Why did any of this even matter? "Weiss, what are we doing here?"

Weiss' eyebrow rose. "Are you blind? I need new dresses, as such I also need a second opinion. And I can't, in my right mind, rely on my teammates for that. What other reason could there be?"

Pyrrha gawked. "But you -"

"Are you going to asking questions all day? Now, I'm going to try all these on." Weiss threw several pairs of pants and shirts at Pyrrha, "You try those on."

"Weiss."

"Chop, chop! We don't have all day!" Weiss' clap got Pyrrha moving, a low grumble was all the defiance she could manage. A short change later, and Weiss was looking her over in the mirror.

"Good, but not great. Those jeans do not do your hips any favors. Scrap it, on to the next one."

Another fifteen minutes, the shift of opinions on their respective outfits showing its wear on Pyrrha's nerves. Her fifth time in the changing area, Pyrrha was about ready to snap before letting herself drop to the seat, jeans halfway on.

"Pyrrha, what's keeping you?" Weiss asked from outside the door.

"Why are doing this Weiss?"

"I told you -"

"Stop lying."

It came out weak, exhausted, like the question put a serious strain on her mind. Pyrrha wasn't the biggest shopping fanatic, but she still enjoyed it with Weiss and the other girls from time to time. She got plenty of clothes from La Circe, but, after last night… did it even matter? Why was she going from trying to take her own life to trying out all the clothes in a fashion shop? It didn't… it just didn't make sense.

It didn't feel like she deserved that.

Weiss pushed the door open, and Pyrrha couldn't even bother to fix herself up despite the mess she sat in. Whatever was in Weiss' eyes, she couldn't see, she _refused_ to see it. If she was here to be Weiss' pack mule, then she'd just leave. "That strap shirt looks good. Silk, very clear on the colors. Gives you a fine glow."

Pyrrha chuckled as she shook her head. "Thank you, I suppose."

"But those jeans don't match, dark navy doesn't suit you." Weiss put her hands on her hips, and only then did Pyrrha look up at her, "Get up, we have plenty more clothes to try. And I won't have you being a downer on my first Rebel Day."

"Rebel Day?"

"Indeed." Weiss nodded, "That's what Yang and Ruby call it. Regardless, you are my partner for today, so I need you to not look like a mess. That means you have a smile a bit, is that clear?"

"I can't smile."

"Too hard for you?"

Pyrrha pursed her lips. "No…"

"Then why?"

"Because that Aline dress looks horrible on you."

"What?" Weiss' eyebrows creased, "I'll have you know this is top of the line! Look at the hem, it perfectly folds into my waistline."

"A waistline doesn't mean much without hips."

Weiss eye twitched, and Pyrrha couldn't resist a giggle. "Do not make this into a competition."

"Afraid to lose?"

That was either the worst, or absolutely the best thing she could've said.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

Pyrrha posed in the mirror.

With a sway of the hips, red jeans bodied the gaze of onlookers. A wavy white blouse that rose up exposed a hint of her stomach. _Pow!_ The scarlet denim jacket with a cotton hoodie sewn inside gave a slice of flair. A white cap to cover her hair, white sneakers to shield her feet. So casual, so cool, so very girl-next-door which struck the surest balance between lady and tomboy. Game on, Schnee.

"See Weiss? Casual beats formal."

"I think not." Weiss pushed her out of the way, and Pyrrha allowed herself to not immediately harp on her choice.

The tresses of the dress flowed like a butterfly's wings, emblazoned with floral embroidery that traced its otherwise plain white with colors of blue and lavender. Weiss took a pose, prim and lady-like, yet confident, expertly drawing attention to her white kitten heel sandals. Oh crap, she had a new purse with it, black. It contrasted her brighter colors and yet, that was exactly what made it pop. Damn it!

"Casual sacrifices mystery. Uniqueness. What do people want more? The things they think they can't have."

If there was a being that could be more smug than Weiss, then she'd either taken his position or he'd reluctantly given it up. Crap, she'd played that one well. Oh, she thought Pyrrha couldn't be a lady, huh? "Well, I think its makes you look like you're trying too hard."

"And you look like you aren't trying hard enough."

Had Weiss always been this good at comebacks? Pyrrha couldn't recall. Sure, there were inklings of it here and there. But it's not like she knew Weiss all that well. How often did the two of them ever even hang out?

Weiss waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, fine, I suppose I can't count on you for good taste."

What? Pyrrha turned to Weiss as they immediately went back to searching through the clothing racks. "I'd like to think I have a fairly decent fashion sense."

"Decent perhaps. But its plain and boring."

"You wear almost nothing but white."

"White fits me."

"Because you're plain and boring?"

"Can you do better? You wear enough red and white to be a stop sign."

"Forgive me, you're right, the white works perfectly in contrasting your colorful personality."

Weiss brightened. "Well thank you, I..." That smile became a scowl, "That is not funny."

Time was irrelevant. Weiss sticking closely to dresses as Pyrrha fought for the honor of casual. They had been keeping a tally, three to… what again? Pyrrha couldn't recall, to get lost in trying to beat Weiss to the mirror. "Why do you only wear dresses? I never see you wear pants."

"I wear stockings sometimes."

"Stockings are underwear. It's like giving a panty shot but you don't want to commit."

"They are not underwear!"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Anyway, they don't count. Try this."

Five minutes later, they met again. Pyrrha with a long sleeved v-neck cut to the swell of her breasts, and black pumps, a tight skirt to accentuate creamy legs. Weiss had stepped up her game; high rise jeans, a pink blouse smartly tucked in, she spun in white slippers, completing the look overall. "Well," Pyrrha admitted, "You have hips after all."

"Don't you think that shirt shows too much?"

"Not too much. You could do well with not always covering up."

"You make that sound easier than it actually is."

"Everyone has something to show off."

Weiss looked down, then turned in the mirror to get a look at what she carried behind her. Blessed was the girl for her money, influence and power. Not so much in the mammaries or glutes. Pyrrha chuckled and that only seemed to frustrate her friend more. "What's so funny?" Weiss barked, "Most men don't even care about breast size, you know!"

"Pff, Weiss, wait! I'm sorry!" Stop laughing? Pyrrha had no idea what meant. She caught up with her figure unfortunate friend, rubbing her shoulder even as she turned up her nose. "Are you angry?"

"I have nice breasts."

"You do."

"They're still growing."

"They are."

Weiss gave her a look, then humphed and turned away again. "That skirt makes your rear look fat."

"And that dress makes you look like a twig."

"I have hips, damn it!" Weiss stormed to the jeans section immediately, "I'll show you!"

Pyrrha happily followed.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Weiss, can you please help me carry these?"

Weiss walked ahead, her arms tied only to the one bag she'd been kind enough to carry. Pyrrha lagged behind, four bags on each arm as she reflected on the comments that saw to her punishment.

"I have no muscle, remember?" Weiss jabbed, "So why don't you be a good gorilla and carry my things for me, it's the least a meathead such as yourself can do."

Revenge was sweet, it practically oozed out of Weiss's mouth. Ah well, perhaps Pyrrha deserved this. The sun was settling in the sky, dreary reds and oranges vanishing behind the horizon, leaving just enough light to illuminate the sidewalk. A cool breeze had rolled in a few minutes ago, and since then it would circle all the way back to give Pyrrha a fresh whiff of the city. It felt… good. Relaxing. Even with the weight on her arms, she almost completely forgot about it whenever her banter with Weiss started up again.

It wasn't very long before Weiss chose their next stop, the scent of butter, frying oil and seasoned meat was spilling out the establishment. A… was quaint the word for it? It sat on the corner, the building itself wasn't very big, nor in the best shape. The sign above looked like it had broken years ago, and, if Pyrrha hadn't watched Weiss approach it, she was sure she'd have missed it by comparison to it's bolder, bigger and more colorful contemporaries.

What was _Weiss Schnee_ going into a run-down restaurant for? "What's this place?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sir Kuma's," Weiss answered, only to catch Pyrrha's lingering stare, "What? Blake showed me this place a few months ago." She then looked at the establishment, oncing it over as if to recall if it was the same thing. "We actually came here after the docks incident."

"A celebration?"

Weiss snickered. "Yes, for not getting ourselves killed."

 _And so the irony rhymes._ Pyrrha shook her head, whether it was Weiss' plan or not she wasn't sure. Before long they were seated, and while Pyrrha was hungry, she decided against eating. "You know this food probably isn't good for you. It's all mostly fried in oil..."

"I said something similar my first time here too." Weiss smiled as she recalled it, "Yang and Ruby didn't let me hear the end of it that whole week."

"Am I wrong?"

"No. Heavy in trans fats, high in calories - there isn't really a logical reason to eat here as compared to a healthier, if more expensive, alternative."

"Then why eat here? It's not you really have to worry about how expensive food is."

"So you're a gold digger now?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Sorry, I really don't."

Was she offended? About what? Pyrrha held her tongue, unsure of what she should say next. It was just not a place Pyrrha expected her to go. The Weiss Schnee? In a local restaurant that wasn't five star? It was like a lion who regularly dined on Impala suddenly choosing to scavenge. Sure, they could do that, but was that what they wanted to do?

Her food was served, and admittedly, it was gorgeous. Fried shrimp and rice, strewn together like a rice pasta. There was a light glaze to it, a sauce that Pyrrha didn't recognize, along with carrots, green onions and egg mixed throughout the bowl. Finally, a perfect pyramid of buns, buttery and steaming was sat beside the food to compliment it.

For a while, Weiss just ate, Pyrrha leaning against her chair to rest her arms. Her eyes would stray though, trace the bowl where the succulent smell torturing her nose originated. Sure, it smelled good, undoubtedly it tasted good as well. But those were tricks, her agent always assured her of that. He only ever allowed her to go to specific restaurants in Mistral and even here in Vale, he kept her on a list of places she couldn't go.

Healthy food. Carefully selected so she could perform at prime condition. It was necessary if one wanted to be the best.

Was she still the best?

A loud cheer, patrons were gathered before the small projection presented before them. It was Jaune against Ruby, the two blasting around the field in a splash painting of lightning and roses. Their applause was rowdy, but they seemed familiar to the owner, who'd quickly come to reprimand them.

In terms of record, undoubtedly. Even though Jaune had beaten her, she was still the best rookie. And it certainly didn't mean she'd gotten any weaker. But… the best? Did that even matter if she was a million wins to one loss? To most people the former would heavily outweigh the latter.

Most people.

"It's a commoner restaurant." Weiss drew Pyrrha's attention, "That's what I said to my team, I told them the food here wouldn't be good for us. It was trash we shouldn't put in our stomachs." she chuckled, "I was perfectly willing to take us to Leo Prima. Lobster, Risotto, Hammer Steak - they could have food they'd only dreamed of eating. So I took them, and I was so excited to see how they liked it."

"Did they?"

"Of course, its some of the best food in Vale." Weiss rolled her rice around, "They enjoyed it, and I told them I could take them whenever they wanted. But it's funny, since then, they've never asked me to go back to Leo Prima. Not once."

Pyrrha's eyes widened. Was she serious?

"But this place, this run-down, old junkyard; they wanted to come here every week. It was maddening, Ruby and Yang always ate fried chicken. Blake is all about the egg rolls and fishcakes. And I kept wondering, why on Remnant would they want to eat such horrid food when healthier, better prepared food was right within their grasp? There had to be a sound, logical reason for it. Something wrong with their diets, maybe poor experience?"

Weiss shrugged. "Nope. They just liked this food more."

That was all? No big reveal, no shocking revelation?

"Ruby and Yang's father always took them here when they were in Vale. And Blake didn't have any money when she first came here, she was squatting in abandoned buildings and couldn't find work." Weiss pointed her fork at the woman by the griddle, calling out orders to the others, "The owner, Miss Kuma, gave her food. Then let her work here until the school year began. Blake still comes by to help out from time to time."

Then Weiss took another bite, and Pyrrha could feel the joy that came from the taste from her expression. "I've, admittedly, been obsessed with this food since then. So if you see me put on a few pounds, know that I don't regret it."

Pyrrha didn't know what to say. So instead she deflected to her initial point. "It's still not good for you."

"No, but neither is cotton candy."

Pyrrha's face reddened. "T-thats…"

Smug Weiss had returned, but this time there wasn't a way to challenge. So she indulged, a _little bit,_ in some sweets once in a while. Everyone cheated sometimes.

"People don't just eat to survive, we eat because it tastes good too. Maybe we shouldn't eat fried foods or candy all the time, but why be ashamed if we have some once in a while? Or does that just not match up with your perfect ideal? Is it only low, commoner people that eat food that's bad for them?" Weiss sighed, "I'd pity any fool who is not brave enough to have a taste of what makes them happy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

Pyrrha pouted, Weiss' cocksure look shooting whatever comeback she had in the foot. Did she think that Pyrrha couldn't choose happiness? That was ridiculous, everyone pursued happiness. Her case just happened to be special, the things that would make her happy were predetermined, set in stone, dried in ink. She was happy with those things.

She was happy with them, right?

Pyrrha sighed. "You know, every time we got cotton candy, Jaune would always get me the blue raspberry - said it's the best one."

"Is it?"

"No, the strawberry one tastes better in my opinion." Pyrrha let herself smile a little, recalling the memory, "Still, I'd always pick the blue one."

"Why?"

Because it was the first flavor she'd ever had? Because it tasted good?

Because Jaune always got the blue one, and because she liked eating the same color as him. Especially when they showed how blue their tongues got afterward - not the funniest thing in hindsight, but it was funny to them. "I just like it. I can't really explain why." Pyrrha mused, "Well, in any case, can I try that?"

"No, order your own."

Pyrrha smirked, snatching a spoonful before Weiss could stop her. "Hey!"

Delicious.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

It was dark. The good denizens of Vale retreated into their homes while the freaks were summoned to the streets by the pale moonlight. Shady figures, men in black, and dark coats were in the alleyways, police skimmed the gray pavement, and the clubs were bouncing as music beat down their walls.

Beyond it all, Weiss and Pyrrha found themselves laughing.

A peppy strut to Pyrrha's step, taunting Weiss to keep up with her as they headed back uptown. She wasn't sure why she was so full of energy, so supercharged with giggles. Had Weiss accidentally slipped her a drink somehow? Nah, she doubted it. But if she wasn't drunk, then what was this? "So, your Jaune summon?"

"It is not a summon of Jaune!" Weiss argued with red in her cheeks, "I-It simply took his form, if it wasn't him, I'd have summoned a knight-shaped creature regardless!"

"Yuh-huh, I believe you."

"It's true!"

Like a chihuahua, Weiss' growl rumbled, and Pyrrha was sure she could see her frothing at the mouth. Was Weiss always this fun to mess with? Usually Pyrrha was only like that with Jaune, and in the past, Arslan. An instant chill, old memories of her laughing with them, quickly replaced by the tears she put in their eyes.

Pyrrha shoved the thought aside. "Maybe I should have taken your partner offer in the beginning, huh?"

Weiss shook her head. "I'd not trade Ruby for the world. Though I guess I can't be sure if you and Jaune are either blessed or cursed with each other."

A lump in her throat. Pyrrha wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Weiss that it hurt. Did it hurt because she didn't want to hear it? Or because it was true? Both, was the immediate thought, the romantic ideal that had played so perfectly in her head when she nailed him to a tree came to mind. Right there, in that seemingly innocuous moment, she'd set them both in this direction. How different would things have been if she'd ignored him? Would things have led to this if she'd been matched up with Yang or Weiss?

No. She needed to stop thinking. She was having fun tonight, wasn't that the point? Yeah, fun. Only fun, nothing else. Pyrrha didn't want to think about anything else.

"Pyrrha Nikos!"

Only her parents said that, the rare times she actually got in trouble. Pyrrha didn't feel very intimidated now though, feet tiptoeing across a suspended beam. Green eyes scaled up the structure, the skeleton of the building stretching into the dark sky and seemingly vanishing past the boundary. Did it go high enough to reach space? Did the tip of the building scrape the millions of stars above?

"You shouldn't be up there. It's dangerous." Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"Want to race?"

"Absolutely not."

She'd see her at the top then. Pyrrha's fingers touched the upper floor, flipping her up so that she could run up the column to the next floor. Large squares in the walls, where the windows would be put. Perfect. Pyrrha's aura let her fly, swinging in and out of the windows before sliding off the edge. A precarious tip, one slip and she'd tumble to her death…

" _Grab the ledge Pyrrha, please!"_

Pyrrha shook it away, pushing of as green aura flew off her body. She was a star in motion, flying, jumping, soaring as red hair danced in the wind. Where had her wig gone? Did she even care? Weiss appeared, landing just ahead of her. "Pyrrha, cut it out. We need to head home."

"Oh come now Weiss, we haven't even reached the top!" Pyrrha ignored Weiss' indignant yell, zipping up the building. The foundation was getting rickety, prone to yield to too much weight. But who cared?

Was this how Jaune felt when Velvet taught him the muscle boost technique? He used it just like she did, almost perfectly. If there was anything her partner had surely mastered, it was that one basic skill. Who'd have thought that would be thing propelled him into the tournament?

Pyrrha's foot touched down. The wood creaked.

Jaune was a winner. A success born from the deepest pits of failure. The universe had seen fit to reward him for not accepting what everyone deemed of him.

 _Snap!_ Pyrrha's balance gave way, panic instantly shot through her even if she had yet to stop laughing.

While she, a once invincible girl, was punished. Was that right? Was that fair? Did she still have a reason to be here?

"Save her!"

A burning white flash, like a bolt of lightning bursting through the atmosphere. She descended with arms around her, and on landing, had yet to be freed from the sudden fear. The Shield Knight vanished, Weiss replacing it in an instant as she looked down at her with less than happy eyes.

Pyrrha looked down, having nothing to say. She heard Weiss sigh, and the next thing she knew, Weiss was sitting beside her. "Let's take a break."

"R-right."

So they sat there, not much in the way of conversation for at least ten minutes. Even so, those ten minutes felt short, almost like they'd never even happened. The fall came back to her, the reminder of being right on the cusp of death, this time not by choice. Why did she feel relief when the Knight rescued her? Was death not the release she wanted? Up on the rooftop, she'd been so sure of it.

"How old are you?" Weiss chided, "Only five-year-olds do that much running around."

"Maybe?" Pyrrha shrugged, "You mean you wouldn't want to go back to being a child?"

"Childhood is overrated. Too many people look back on theirs fondly."

"No happy childhood memories, Weiss?" It was meant to be a joke, and on Weiss' part, she didn't seem upset by it. But with her eyes still glued to the stars, and the wane of the eyelids as her young life flashed before her, Pyrrha could only wonder what was hiding there. "I wouldn't say none - there were a few."

A few? As in _only_ a few? "R-right, sorry."

"Don't feel bad, I'm sure I'm not the only person to have a less than ideal upbringing."

Pyrrha's lips pursed. "That's a bold accusation."

"Is it? Humor me, what exactly did your parents do to you that made you so gungho about winning?"

Her parents? No, it wasn't their fault. Well, maybe a little bit but… "There were expectations people wanted me to meet, that's all. Is it wrong to want to live up to that?"

"No, as long you're realistic. Granted, you're not the only person in history foolish enough to believe perfection is within mortal reach."

"Look in the mirror, Weiss."

"I have."

And only then did Pyrrha pause, again, stunned at a line that Weiss never should have said. All throughout the night, she felt like the same Weiss, but in smaller, more subtle moments, it was like she was another person entirely. "Did you know that there is no such thing as a perfect mirror? Sounds odd, doesn't it? A mirror is meant to reflect every color, but none of them do it without flaw. If you make two mirrors face each other, then they'll reflect endlessly. Look inside and well, what color do you see steadily appearing? Green."

Weiss laid back, and Pyrrha, for some reason, felt like doing the same. "Maybe you baked a cake, you're really proud of it. You say 'This cake is perfect' but is it really? Maybe you used a slight bit too much sugar, a little less milk or water. The details are negligible, but in the end, the cake still came out nicely. But its not perfect. It likely isn't as good as a cake made by a professional baker. Pyrrha, can you bake?"

"No. My mom can though. She was always really good at it."

"Never bothered to learn?"

"I know what I'm good at. Baking is not one of them."

"Then, if you really wanted to be perfect, you failed far before Jaune took your crown away. This building is being worked on by dozens of men in the construction business. They've all been trained and know the ins and outs of how to put the structure together. They're the people that are called when someone needs something built. Can you do that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I…" Pyrrha grimaced, "I don't know how. I haven't been trained to make a building."

"And what if I told you that's okay? Maybe you can't bake a cake or construct a building. But you know how to fight people and Grimm, you fight them better than anyone I know. You do know that the world wants people like you, right?"

"Ren and Nora are scared for you. They don't know whether to stick with you or stay away. Even after everything you said to him, after how much you hurt him, Jaune didn't abandon you. He asked Yang to watch over you, but then Yang told me. That's how I found you."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, a warmth growing in her chest. "He did?"

Weiss nodded. "He never wanted you to be alone. He certainly never wanted you to take your own life. And you wanted to hurt him further? You wanted to just end it all instead of trying to make amends?"

"It's too late Weiss. I can't change the past."

"But you can influence the future." Weiss pointed up, "Pyrrha, look at that."

The sky? Were they not doing that already? Green eyes stared into the wide black, almost like a huge black hole had swallowed up the planet. Weiss spoke again. "There's this galaxy close to ours called Ishtari - old Mistralean, it means 'the Vast' and I remember a picture my sister showed me of it once. It looks like a giant disc with wisps and twinkles spinning in it."

Weiss' hand was raised to stars. "And it told me something that the world has known all along, but... it's really something else when you look at the sky yourself."

The stars were appearing, little dots in the great forever. Shining with purpose some number of millions of light-years away. Cosmic forces so far away that they should have seemed unreal, now were sparkling as closely as they could ever be seen. When the lights from the world below started to grow dim, the light of the universe grew and grew.

"But if you keep looking, it stops looking like black space. Those dots start to expose themselves. And maybe you'll think: Is the universe that packed together?"

No. Those stars, planets, worlds and galaxies were thousands of light-years across. Quasars and Blazars roamed the cosmic sea, asteroids coated in blue fire streaked past the sun and moon on the regular. It made her wonder, was that what happened to the moon? Was it some incredible supernova? The vicious maw of a black hole?

Against all of that, what were the denizens of Remnant? What were the Huntsmen and Grimm?

What was Pyrrha Nikos?

"We only know Remnant, and even that seems so impossibly big to us. But no less, when the chaos clears, you'll begin to realize what what trillion stars actually looks like."

One trillion stars.

Was there really that much going on in the universe? Impossible, unfathomable things living and dying in a realm that Remnant was a mere speck inside of? What were her problems then? What were the wars that the people of Remnant waged and the complex history behind their millions of cultures?

Were they so small? Did they ultimately not matter in the grand scheme of things?

"We aren't going to live for long." Weiss said as she sat up, "When we die, we'll be remembered by the people we know, our parents, our friends, and our children if we have any. Our grandkids if they do. For a short time, we'll be remembered. But one day, the day will come that we're forgotten with the other trillions of people that died before us."

Weiss turned Pyrrha's face to her, no anger, no sadness. Something resolute, unwilling to be challenged or turned away. "Do you want it to be anger and pain that people feel when they remember you?"

The words squeezed at Pyrrha's frail heart, forcing a croak behind the welling tears. "No."

"I know how it feels, to feel like you're defined by what you're born with, unfortunately most people will always judge us that way. But its not those people we should be listening to." Weiss took her hand, "Don't throw your life away. There are oo many other flavors of cotton candy out there, too many Grimm to fight, for you to call it quits. Don't make your team, your parents, your friends, suffer the loss of someone they love."

It hurt. It made her choke up, have to clear snot from her nose as she squeezed Weiss's hand back. Was the answer somewhere in her palm? "But it's too late, how can I prove to everyone that I'm sorry? How can I make up for everything I've done?"

"I don't know, that's something you must figure out." Weiss stood, pulling Pyrrha up with her, "They might not be able to forgive you right away; accept this. You can either choose to rebuild whats been destroyed stronger, or build anew somewhere else. And... if it helps, you can still come shopping with me now and then. Provided you don't make fun of my hips anymore."

Pyrrha giggled, and mixed with her sobs it didn't come across as well as she'd hoped.

"Put aside your misery for now," Weiss touched her cheek, clearing the tears who dared to stain them away, "You have work to do, don't you?"

"Y-yes." Pyrrha nodded, "Yes."

Pyrrha didn't bother to ask permission, Weiss was crushed to her body instantly. "Thank you, Weiss… this… this was the best night I've ever had. Thank you so much."

Weiss grunted, it was a slow surrender, but her arms eventually wrapped around Pyrrha's back. "I'm not good at this hugging thing."

"You'll be fine, I learned from the best."

"Ruby?"

"You're so smart."

Weiss sighed.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The dorm room closed with a silent click.

Pyrrha looked around, the moonlight bearing just enough light to reveal her sleeping teammates. In a way, it felt like she'd never been gone, that perhaps her night with Weiss was just a silly dream. But of course, she could still feel where stomach where Weiss punched her way to freedom. She'd likely feel it come the morning too.

Good, Pyrrha hoped she'd never forget.

Green eyes found her partner, half covered as his arm dangled over the bedside. He always looked so at peace, so free from the world. So different than that night when he came home, promising her that he'd win the tournament. He was a man of his word after all.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Pyrrha said, "I'll make it right, I promise."

A buzz in her pocket Her scroll. Pyrrha frowned on spotting the ID; what her agent wanted at this hour, Pyrrha did not want to know. But to ignore it would force him to pester her, especially all throughout school tomorrow. If he spent half as much effort managing her hate-mail and turning down interview calls, he might have proved himself as something more than useless.

Wait.

Hope was an arrow in the heart, empowering something deep inside. Pyrrha almost wanted to smile, even if she knew her idea was not at all to her favor. Jaune put his heart out to the world, humiliation, rebuttal and consequence be damned. And he was all the stronger, braver for it.

It was time to pull some tricks out of his book.

"Dunham, save it for later." Pyrrha silenced her agent instantly on answering, "Get me an interview with Perch Teal."

* * *

 **What if you said Ruby, Arslan, Velvet or even Yang was best girl?**

 **But God said: Weiss.**

 **I've gotta thank my man ZH_Steven for convincing me that Weiss was the best option for this arc. Truly it is because of him that this chapter exists.**

 **Our girl has come around, after a girls night with good ol' Weiss, she has finally opened her eyes. Her heart to the truth. An interview? Nani the fuck? What's she gonna say?**

 **I know the answer to that, and being the massive douchebag I am, I shall not reveal.**

 **Not much else to say for this chapter, the end draws nearer and nearer. So I will see you all next time.**

 **ISA**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:** I've Been Travelin' on this Road Too Long, Just Tryin' to Find My Way Back Home

* * *

 **Betas:** ZH_Steven & Random O Panda

* * *

"A what now?"

 _Click._ Metal echoes reverberated throughout the room, gears and wheels turning in perpetuity. Five pairs of eyes against one, a myriad of colors converging on blue. Jaune couldn't break away, not while his feet refused to move and his mind reiterated the last line one of the adults spoke. A tall man, that one - purple hair and red eyes, loose robes and a cocksure smile with just a hint of intrigue as if looking at a new car. The Professor of Haven, Jaune now knew him as.

What had he said? Oh simple. 'Hey Mister Arc, what do you say to a cross-continental experience trip to the other three academies for the rest of the year?' That's all.

A slow hum, perhaps from the running machinery above Jaune's head. Hot coffee produced a brew in the air that kept Jaune attentive of his Headmaster as he took a swig. With a clack, the mug returned to position, and Ozpin's fingers interlocked as he chose to break the silence. "Surely you hadn't forgotten about this? It is part of the victory prize this year."

It was? Had he missed that part?

"You've been contacted by Huntsmen guilds and agencies, correct?"

A new question, but Jaune's mind had yet to recover from the first. With a slow nod, he pulled himself out of his trance. "Um, yeah... a lot of them, actually."

"Have you decided on one?"

"No..." Jaune shook his head, he couldn't help but feel that his answer was wrong somehow, "I just didn't think it mattered since I won't be joining them for a few years."

"It's fine. It is hardly a choice you need to make right now," Ozpin assured him, "I'm surprised however - most students are eager to reserve seats in guilds. The Swords of the Morning, The White, The Stalwarts - many of these agencies have limited seating, potential members often have to reserve spots years in advance. None of them appealed to you?"

It wasn't an attack or an accusation, and yet Jaune couldn't help but feel like there was no way to defend himself from the question. Of course they appealed to him, many of the guilds were where the most prolific Huntsmen came from. Samwin Heel, The Grimm Reaper, The Painted Death - the best of the best. Cream of the elite. The fact that all those agencies and more wanted _him?_ What drugs were they on?

"I just don't know if it's for me, sir," Jaune mumbled, "I don't think it's a choice I can make yet."

"I understand," Ozpin nodded, "But this cross-continental class could very well help you with your choice in direction, especially if you hope to land the best position you can. This is a unique opportunity, Mister Arc. It is hands-on, sneak peek knowledge into the inner workings of the system you will be part of in the future, this is not a chance to be shirked."

Jaune didn't doubt it, hell, he didn't even know something like this was possible. "But I mean, what about my... homework..."

Chuckles throughout, and Jaune wanted nothing more than to hide his face. "Yes, homework can be quite an issue. However, this is something the class would accomodate for. Curriculums vary between kingdoms," Ozpin gestured for him to come to the table, laying out a set of papers for him to look at. "The lessons a first year requires have been altered to suit what we've observed throughout your tournament run - optimized specifically for you."

"What do you mean specifically?"

The Atlas Headmaster, Professor Ironwood spoke up. "I take it you've only discovered your semblance this year?" Jaune's face reddened, and that was all Ironwood needed, "A late bloom, but nothing to be ashamed of. It's a fine semblance, but it was also your biggest downfall, particularly from the quarterfinals onward. Atlas' semblance evaluation and optimization scores have been _consistently_ ahead of other academies."

"The humility." Goodwitch muttered. Jaune stifled a snort.

"As such, I'm sure a month or two with our professors will help you break your powers down to a science. With our help, we can bolster your improvement five-fold."

But he already had Velvet for that. Perhaps it wasn't the fastest or most efficient way to learn, but he was fine with that. There was no need to leave Beacon for that, right? No need. No need at all…

Didn't Atlas also have the most advanced weapon and dust-based technology? Sure, every school had a Forge, but there was a reason Atlas was talked of so highly.

The Haven Headmaster, Theodore, took the fore next. "Close combat is a necessary skill pre-indoctrination at Shade. Miss Velvet Scarlatina taught you martial arts, correct?"

Jaune nodded.

"At Shade our classes are much more in-depth on this topic - your CQC is good, but not good enough. And I can guarantee you, there is no better place than Shade to improve."

Jaune swallowed. The best close combat instructors in the world… that was so… no, wait, what was he thinking? He had Fox and Velvet for that, also Yang, yeah, lots of his friends knew martial arts.

But who had the best martial arts overall? Sun. And where did Sun come from? Vacuo. He didn't go to Shade, but if the prep schools had taught him everything he knew and he was still better than his peers in close combat, then Jaune could only imagine how much better he'd be if he hadn't chosen Haven.

He looked at the remaining headmaster. Finicky and quiet, Professor Lionheart flinched before his eyes darted between the others. "O-oh yes, I've seen that you are not very proficient with D-dust. Yes... there is no better place to learn than Haven. No better place..."

Better control of his semblance, better weapons, better martial arts and dust training. It was a premium package all around. Was this real?

Jaune looked between them all, almost shrinking before them. They all seemed excited, well, in their own ways. It wasn't as if this was a bad thing, no, it was the furthest thing from it. Experience that only he would get? Lessons that only he would have access to? What student from any of the kingdoms would have the chance to learn at _every_ school? It was any aspiring Huntsman's dream.

He'd be away from Beacon, home, for the rest of the year. An easy choice, right?

"I... I don't know what to think about this." Jaune admitted. A part of him wished he could smile, tell them that he was happy. And he was. Just not as happy as he thought he'd be. "Aren't missions coming up?"

"Indeed, but we have already thought of that," Ozpin said, "Missions, especially for first years, often require much overlap between teams. Your teammates will be paired with others during your time away. And in your case, you will often be working with your peers from the academy you are staying at."

So he could go. He really could go and it would change nothing. No, in fact, it made things so much better. He could learn things no one else knew, come back stronger than ever. It was perfect. He could go to the deserts near Vacuo, the dust mines and tundras in Atlas…

As long as he left Beacon, his home, for the rest of the year.

The adults had to have seen his face as Ozpin drew his attention. "Take some time to think on it, Mister Arc, there are two more weeks before the students return home and missions begin." Ozpin handed him the papers; damning, inspiring slips of paper that felt heavier than a bowling ball in Jaune's hands. He was sure he was shaking, and by the Headmaster's expression, he was right.

"Think on it hard, Mister Arc."

Jaune nodded, something hopeful, yet forlorn in the smile which fought so hard to surface.

It never did.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Alright ladies, keep your slobbering asses moving before I have to stick my foot where the sun don't shine!"

 _God bless you, Vel._ Jaune grunted as a bunny-eared hero swooped in to the rescue. Giggles, pestering, questions and everything in-between was all he'd heard when the posse found him alone. The girls scattered quickly enough, and only once they were gone did Jaune let the notes with the numbers on them be abandoned to the wind. There was an immediate relief as the rabid fans were scared off, one blonde girltrying to snap back at Velvet before realizing how stupid that was. The one in a dress, ahem, combat skirt, quickly abandoning her plan of retaliation, and the red-haired one…

His heart fell, aura waning in conjunction with crestfallen eyes.

It had already been over a week now.

While feeling absolutely like a thousand years ago, at the same time he still remembered the vibrant, galactic cheers of the crowd as he received his trophy. Tears muddying his vision - elation and joy at its greatest as the taste of pizza and sound of family and friends concluded perhaps the happiest night of his life.

And still, he'd not gotten his partner out of his head.

Her delusion, her attempt to fix things that weren't so easily fixed. Her surrender up on the rooftop…

Fire. It became red lightning as Velvet came dashing in. She was on the move, enhanced by a pure white aura swimming through her skin. Wayward bullets, like the chain pitter of a minigun against steel. Crocea Mors tasted the ethereal edge of Velvet's sword, and the resulting strength forced its wielder to yield. Velvet wouldn't take it, whipping around to summon a glaive which forced Jaune to stay on his toes.

 _S-switch!_ Jaune forced it, white lightning sparked to life. Too slow. Velvet caught his face with the flat end of the blade, and Jaune forced himself moving to avoid the follow up.

Clash for clash, the training room was lit up with action. Jaune counting the seconds in his head as Haste began to taper off - so a time limit? Would he have to limit himself to those in the future?

"No mercy, pupil!"

Jaune nodded, the breath of a flying swordsman touching the ceiling with soft feet before shattering it. Crocea Mors stabbed through the floor, Velvet easily avoided it. Jaune launched off the handle, his free hand reaching for her arm. Damn, a near miss! Velvet countered right away with an uppercut.

She hissed when Shield mode discouraged her. "You're getting better at that."

"I have a somewhat decent teacher."

She huffed, letting her weapons vanish as she plopped onto the floor. "Damn it, I miss the days when I could smack you up like a voodoo doll. Why is the world so unfair?"

"Counseling, you need counseling." Jaune sat beside her.

"No, I need money. Where's my paycheck for all my hard work? Hard to feed a drug addiction without cash."

"Couldn't you have a non-destructive vice?"

"That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one."

Jaune raised a finger, then dropped it. "Dang..."

It was just their laughter that usually filled the training room. Coco and the others were off doing something else, which just left him and Velvet. But that was more than fine, the two of them was usually enough for practice. "Has Pyrrha come to talk to you yet?"

"..."

Velvet must have seen it, as she tried to change the subject, but by then it was too late. Pyrrha hadn't said anything since he'd woken up the morning after she spent the day with Weiss. A week straight of nothing, which, ironically, he'd already planned on having that way. It would have been easier, at least, to ignore her if there hadn't been another layer splash of oil on the raging fire keeping them apart. "I don't know if she ever will," Jaune shrugged, "Seems like she's happy to just not talk."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He... wasn't even sure anymore. He took a breath, trying to stay focused as he could already feel the strain of his semblance beginning to work into his muscles. Not a significant jump in time, it was slow progress for sure. Months. Years maybe, Jaune estimated. Was that how long it would take for him and Pyrrha to speak again, too? Did he even want to?

The most he'd seen of her was at the dorm and classes. Gossip went around, as it usually did, but as far as he'd seen, she spent most of her time working on class or talking to Weiss. The others kept up with her, which he was honestly glad for, but for Jaune?

He was still just waiting.

Was that right? Should he just go talk to her now? Jaune let out a breath, blowing a loose hair strand out of his face. It revealed no answer, spared him no mercy.

"What about the cross-continent classes? Are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know."

Velvet raised an eyebrow at him. He elaborated before she could question further. "It's just... maybe it's not necessary, right? You've helped me get a lot better, I think I'm fine here."

She stared at him. Jaune didn't know why he smiled, nor why his heart raced, and he certainly didn't know what he was going to say before he spoke again. "It's just kinda pointless, right?"

"So you're going to pass it up?"

"Yeah I am."

Velvet was quiet, but only for a moment. "Nah, I don't think you will."

She turned Jaune's face to her, a warm smile on her face. "You want to patch things up with Pyrrha before you go. I get it. But it's not your job to save her, you know that."

He did. He'd said as much when she tried to apologize. He didn't know if it was the right choice back then, and even now he still didn't. Yet the nagging lump in his throat persisted, told him that maybe he was wrong. That maybe he needed to hold his hand out to her again…

Or maybe it was time she started reaching, that was the counter argument. And one he didn't completely disagree with. Jaune sighed, hands slumping to his lap as remembered what defeat felt like. So eternally familiar, never any less… well, defeating.

"Jaune, I'm gonna tell you something. And you might not like it." Velvet asked.

"Hand me some earmuffs first then." The back of Jaune's head certainly did not ache from a hand slapping it. He was just imagining things.

The girl looked at the ceiling for a moment, hands rubbing her ankle as if she was warming up for something. "I want you to go."

"What?"

"Think about it: there are plenty of different things you can learn at the other academies, and it might do you good to see the Kingdoms since that might help you decide what's guilds you might want to join. It's a golden ticket. Who throws that away?"

"Someone whose favorite color is silver?"

"Welp, sorry Mister First Place, you're gold now. Deal with it."

Jaune crossed his arms in defiance. He hadn't won to get all of this. To hell with the special classes and popularity. How long ago had that been exactly what he wanted? To be popular, cool and respected. It felt so foreign, and thinking back to that Jaune of the past made him cringe. Well perspective was a bitch, wasn't it? As it turned out, the grass isn't greener on the other side.

It was only more of the same.

"And..." Velvet said as she took his hand in hers, "Since you're all shiny and sparkly now, there isn't much more polishing I can do."

Jaune's heart fell. The accompanying feeling was without description. It wasn't overwhelming, it didn't make him want to cry or scream or anything. There wasn't even any anger. Just... something melancholic, like looking at childhood photos or an old toy resparking memories long forgotten. "Sure there is, like… I still haven't mastered my semblance -"

"That's something that only you can learn how to master. No one can teach you that."

"-and my aura control."

"Is more than fine. Anything else you need to learn is well above or right in your learning curve, better explained by teachers. Teachers of all different kinds and from all over the world. You can travel around the world, Jaune. How can you pass that up?"

"Because I'll..."

He'd miss her. Everyone. Admitting it felt pathetic, the excuse by far being the weakest arguing point he could come up with. But it was all he had, and really was the only thing that made him want to reject the offer. He'd just wanted to win the tournament. Now all these amazing opportunities were being given to him? That... that didn't make sense. Well, yes, it did, but it just wasn't... it wasn't what he expected. It wasn't what he wanted.

 _But I want it now though, don't I?_

Velvet stood, pulling Jaune up with her. "Okay pupil, it's time for your graduation ceremony."

"Vel..."

"Let me finish."

With her hand, she tapped both of his shoulders, then flicked his nose with a giggle in the hopes that it might perhaps stifle the tremble in her lips. It didn't. "You are hereby graduated from Velvet's Dojo training regime. Full stars."

Jaune didn't know why he couldn't swallow, nor why something was welling up in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Velvet shot down any further argument. "You get out there, and you go learn everything you need to become an amazing Huntsman. You can't say it's impossible for you now. You know you have to, you know you want to."

"Yes..." Jaune nodded, low breaths escaping as he tried his best to provide an argument. A strong point to convince her that this was wrong. She was wrong.

But she wasn't.

How cool would it be to travel Remnant? To see the cultures around them, learn how to fight exotic Grimm, be taught things that Beacon didn't have classes on. No other Huntsman in training in the world would get this opportunity. It was literally a once in a lifetime chance.

All of that for the rest of his year with his friends. It was honestly robbery on his part.

He couldn't pass it up.

He didn't _want_ to pass it up.

"I'll miss you," Velvet hugged him tightly, "But it's not for that long. I can't wait to see how much better you've gotten when you come home."

Jaune gripped her tightly, wishing he didn't have to let go. Knowing that a week would pass in no time, that he'd been on an airship waving goodbye to her and everyone else. Knowing he'd be sad, but happy at the same time.

The work wasn't done, there was still more he had to do. It was time to step away, at least for a while. If the tournament was the foundation of his dream...

This journey would be his pillars.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Five minutes, Miss Nikos."

Armageddon, some called it. Ragnarok, so dubbed others. The end of the world, or perhaps just a world, yet nonetheless sending jitters through Pyrrha's spine as she stared nervously in the mirror. Weiss sat by her side as she stared past her makeup and hairdo. Beautiful, people would call her, amazing, some would say.

Probably because they never made it past the makeup. "Are you nervous?" Weiss asked.

"No."

She was, but it felt like giving in if she admitted to it. If she could convince herself of something, it was that she didn't want to end up running away. Nothing was stopping her, there was no reputation to save, and anyone who used to love her was now mixed on the matter. Frankly, she wasn't getting on stage in the hopes of winning. There would be no victory here.

Only…

"You don't have to do this. There are other ways."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "Yes, but this is the way I want to do it. Maybe it's not the right way, but it's my way."

* * *

"So I told her, I was like, 'Weiss, let me touch your summon, I wanna see if he hangs.' But Weiss's prissy ass was like 'uh, no bitch, fukken no, he's my man' so I said 'bitch, say bet' and -"

Did he believe Coco's story? No. Was it funny? In a disturbingly, flattering sort of way.

The girl leaned on him, alcohol spilling on her shirt and from her breath, laughing in that lively way only she could. Yats sat opposite her, dressed in his night yukata as he warred between slurping his noodles or laughing at his wacky leader. Fox and Velvet wedged Jaune between them, egging on Coco's wild story long before they movie they were watching came to an end.

Takeout and movie night, there couldn't have been a more perfect way to end the way.

"Alright so what are we watching next? Zombie Lawyer? Or that one movie about criminal twins?"

"The criminal twins - John Moon is in this one!" Velvet pointed, "I heard he kills someone and falls in love with the nice sister."

"Isn't it a series?" Fox said, "I heard it never finished."

"Sadly no, last movie got cancelled."

"Damn shame."

"Yeah, damn shame."

"Let's watch that movie about the dolphins that solve crimes. I hear it's very compelling." Yatsuhashi and his wild movie suggestions again. He should have known by now that it would start a war.

And so it was decreed, both movies rapidly switched back and forth as Jaune sat back and soaked up the madness. Screams shouts, laughs and spilling alcohol and food - a delicious disaster through and through. One of his last night with them for a while.

 _Ping!_ Jaune checked his scroll.

"Turn on Perch Teal. Now." From Weiss? Why Perch Teal?

Taking control of the scroll while Coco subdued Fox in a leglock, Jaune flipped through until he found it. It was a new episode airing and it had only just started. "Welcome all to 'What's Going on, Remnant?'

Perch was abound, strutting upon his stage as his crowd showed their applause. "The Vytal Tournament was a smash hit this year, but soft, my fragile heart breaks knowing that our Champion has chosen not to have an interview. Still, I am not one to give up, it may not be Jaune Arc, but she is a familiar face that has been on everyone's mind for years now: a returning and favorite guest of mine, Miss Pyrrha Nikos!"

Pyrrha?

That's what got the room silent. The others rushed over, almost gawking with their own eyes as Jaune had nearly stood from what he was seeing. The lights revealed her, mascara, lipstick and scarlet red hair to compliment and sleek, mature dress which left everything to the imagination. The crowd cheered with glee, and she put up a winning smile and wave as if to settle them down.

An interview with Perch Teal? She'd had interviews with him before, so that in and of itself wasn't surprising but... why now?

"Welcome back, Pyrrha, I must say you've been an absolute delight with every appearance you make on my show."

"You flatter me, Perch. The pleasure is all mine."

"What's this supposed to be?" Velvet questioned, "Some attempt at damage control?"

"Maybe, but why wait over a week?" Fox voiced the exact question Jaune was going to. Why would Pyrrha wait a week to schedule an interview with Perch Teal? If it was to save her reputation, be it through lies or any other method, then why wait? Was it just to wade out the storm?

They went on for a few minutes, Perch joking and asking questions about Pyrrha's Beacon life. Simple things. And as it went on, Jaune could feel his interest wane along with his fellows. What was the point in watching this? Was it some kind of joke?

Why would Weiss ask him to do this?

* * *

Pyrrha's heart pounded. The eyes of the crowd on her, the camera projecting her face to millions of screens. Normally she was used to it; reveled and relished it like the sweet piquancy of a nectarine. Now it felt foreign, an enemy long forgotten that when it reappeared, proved a greater threat than ever before.

Perch laughed too hard at a joke that was in no way funny. Again. It excited the clamour of the crowd, who applauded and screamed at every little thing they did and said. A sharp look of the eye, one that reminded Pyrrha that Perch was still attentive. Reading her face, her mood and posture - a lion in the savannah, waiting to spring. His real questions would present themselves soon enough.

She could back out. Run away. She didn't owe him this interview, nor did she have to indulge him the right to expose her on live television.

A friend kept her rooted there. From the curtains on the back stage, Weiss watched, promising not to leave until she watched the whole thing through. She'd even messaged Jaune for her, though who was to say that would actually get him to watch? He had no reason to.

But, if she could hope for one thing from him, it was that he kept watching. And if there was no desire to talk to her after this... well…

Then she'd done everything she could.

"Pyrrha! Baby, Honey, Sweetheart. You know I love you, you're the world's baby girl." If Perch thought his grin was sly, he was mistaken, "Alas, I also have a favorite boy, your dear training partner, Mister Jaune Arc!"

The world erupted into applause, clips playing all around them of Jaune's greatest moments. They surrounded Pyrrha, boxed her in, and it took a conscious effort not to curl her fingers around her dress. "Exactly." he continued, "And not to push the envelope, but there has been much talk about you recently, specifically on this years rather compelling Grand Finals."

The screens changed, and Jaune was no longer the star. As much as she didn't want to, Pyrrha forced herself to watch. Screams, shots, blood splattering the ground. Harsh words on full display for the world to hear, the shattering of Superbia... the towering of her partner at the cusp of her oblivion. Even now, the shivers came back, reminding her that it was not as long ago as she wanted to believe. If she had forgotten any of it, this was a clear and brutal reminder.

"Ah, yes, it was…" Pyrrha swallowed, containing the tremble in her voice, "It was not my finest moment, was it?"

"Perhaps not, I mean, imagine my surprise to see our perfect Pyrrha Nikos, tearing down one of her fellow students? Blasphemy, I'd surely not believe even my own eyes! And yet, even after I cleaned my glasses, I look back to find it true. Tell me, what brought this on? What was it that summoned the 'Devil in Bronze', as people are calling it."

Perch had leaned close, and it felt almost like he held the microphone right to her mouth. A bead of sweat and Pyrrha let out a breath. Then another. Her brain was on the run, and she didn't know what to say or how to say it. With one final look at the clips, one where Jaune was on the stage with Velvet raising his fist to air, she let the first thing she thought of come forth.

"When I was twelve years old, I bullied someone."

Silence. A chasm of merciless cold.

The crowd had stopped their applause, Perch even more so with an interest piqued grin on his face. And yet, it seemed that interest had been misplaced, as if he hadn't expected her to say something like that.

"She was my best friend, I helped her stand up when kids picked on her in elementary school. We'd always hang out, watch cartoons, have sleepovers - I remember when we watched scary movies, neither of us could sleep alone that night."

Pyrrha's smile was forlorn, it wanted for nothing other than to return to those days. "I always wondered why I did it, why I chose to hurt someone who loved me. Until a few days ago, I didn't understand why."

She looked at Weiss, finding the strength to continue when she nodded. "I wanted to win, I felt like... if I didn't win, then I was nothing. That I was worth nothing. I mean, what could be more important than that? What were the feelings of my loved ones compared to that? I was so sure that being the best, being invincible, was the proper choice."

She looked at Perch, whose smile had faded. "And I made that choice again, two for two, I was wrong again."

Perch's easy smile had faded, eyes darting as he tried to give the audience a laugh. "Oh Miss Nikos, you're such a kidder!"

"I'm not." Pyrrha stated.

"Is she not a kidder, folks? A bully? Our own Pyrrha Nikos? Ridiculous!"

The crowd burst into laughter, Pyrrha gaping as her attention was split between Perch and the audience. Did they seriously believe she was joking? Would they never believe her? Looking at them, hundreds of viewers, millions all over the world, just laughing at her. Dismissing her. Even after what they'd seen, what she said, could their little minds never comprehend reality?

Something snapped. The chair clattered on the floor. "Enough!"

Pyrrha had stood, throwing her shoe at her host. It wasn't anywhere near as loud as the crowd, and yet, the clatter of kitten heels on sheen marble flooring cut through the ruckus like a knife. Order had been commanded, silence promised a return, and with Perch stiffened from Pyrrha's furious glare, the girl turned her attack onto the masses.

Pyrrha wanted to let go of her fury, wanted to just calmly admit to her problem. No, not anymore. They didn't want to listen, fine, then she'd make them.

"I thought that winning was all I had! That I was born to succeed and be better than others. If God commanded it, who was I to question it?"

Pyrrha threw up her smile. "I'm sure you all recognize that - the smile you all put on magazines and thumbnails for videos, cereal boxes and fashion products. I smile, so everything must be okay, right? What could be wrong with Pyrrha Nikos? She's perfect!"

Pyrrha's lip trembled, and she let a question he'd held back for so long be free. "Why is the rest of the world allowed to be flawed and make mistakes, but not me? Is the world that prejudiced? Am I simply a doll to suit your unrealistic wishes?"

Nothing. Not a soul said anything. Not a soul _could._

Pyrrha's fist tightened. "That's what I thought of myself. I wasn't valuable unless it was through a lens. Without it, I had nothing."

"I hurt the people that care about me, my friends, my partner - all because I wanted to live an ideal that I should've realized was impossible. I played with their feelings, and told lie after lie... I tried to crush their dreams, simply because I didn't want my own to be at risk." Pyrrha's tears had fallen now, clearing them away proved pointless, "A-and now, it's too late to take it back. Those bridges are nothing but ash."

"That's why I'm putting Beacon, my career, on hiatus. Why I'm retiring from competition." For the rest of my school year, I will be going home. So that I can take the time to re-evaluate myself... and go to therapy."

A silent bomb; like radiation, the whispers spread throughout the crowd, and Pyrrha could practically hear the reporters and newscasters scrambling for pen and paper. Even so, she steadied her heart with a breath. "I wanted to believe I was perfect. I should have known I was deluding myself."

"There are people that love me, people that hate me. I've said nice things to peoples faces, I've said horrible things behind their back. I've told the truth, and I've lied. I've done incredible things that most people can only dream of doing... I've done horrible things that people should hope they never do."

She shook her head, defeat came in a tired smile. "Don't you see? I'm just a normal girl. I don't know everything, I care about things that don't matter, I can't admit my feelings to a boy I like...I get hurt, and I hurt people back."

Pyrrha fell to her knees, then her hands. The crowd gasped. Her forehead touched the ground, allowing her hair to drape over. Deference, a bow as low as she could make it. "I'm sorry everyone, Ren, Nora and Jaune and Velvet... everybody. I can't be the perfect girl I thought you wanted me to be. I'm only human."

She looked up at the camera, tears in her eyes. "I'm not invincible."

And when she stood, she realized there wasn't much else she could say. She picked her chair up and sat back in it as overwhelming quiet reminded her of the millions of eyes watching her wipe her face of tears. "I'm sorry I took so much of our time, Perch. What was your next question?"

* * *

Velvet wished she had something to say.

In particular, everyone's eyes were glued to Jaune, who sat there with perhaps the most stunned look on his face. The interview went on awkwardly, Perch trying to hold back his tears as he pushed towards further questions. But with how he stumbled, it was clear the conversation wouldn't last much longer.

Why? What was the point of Pyrrha exposing herself like that? She'd only given the world more ammunition to use against her. It would only make more people hate her, make things harder in life. She had to know that.

She had to…

"Jaune?" Velvet touched his shoulder.

Jaune was up instantly, whipping out his scroll as he hurried out of the dorm. Velvet didn't bother trying to stop him.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"You did good." Weiss said again, her hand rubbing Pyrrha's back.

Pyrrha nodded, clearing her eyes. The tears had yet to stop falling, even after the airship was stopping on the landing strip of the academy, it hadn't made it any harder. Her scroll vibrated violently, probably the millionth time her agent called. Perhaps angry, perhaps ready to plead with her, either way, she didn't have the patience to deal with him. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to get some sleep.

"That was really brave out there, young lady." The pilot said as he opened the drawbridge, "It takes strength to admit something like that. I wish you didn't have to face the fallout."

Pyrrha gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir."

The bullhead was left behind. The cold, empty courtyard at night was next and before long, Weiss and Pyrrha were at their doors. "Weiss, thank you again for coming with me."

Weiss nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Empty," Pyrrha admitted, "It's like I threw up, and now there's nothing left in me. Just... nothing. It doesn't feel bad, but it doesn't exactly feel good either."

Admitting that didn't fix anything, didn't change anything. But... it felt good to let it all out. And there would be backlash, a ton of it. Dealing with that didn't sound fun, but that was a battle for another day.

"Sleep well, Pyrrha." Weiss said, "For what it's worth, I'm proud of what you did tonight."

"Thank you." Pyrrha let herself smile a little before pushing her door open.

Her eyes widened.

A packed dorm, filled to the brim with people. Their eyes turned onto her, Ruby, Yang and Blake. Weiss had just noticed, voicing her confusion before Pyrrha could. Olive eyes met green - Arslan, having stood when Pyrrha unlocked the door. Her team was with her, waiting as they all sat on Jaune's bed. Nora and Ren were next, not far from her parents who sat on Pyrrha's bed, centering everyone together.

And then... and then…

He approached her, blonde hair and blue eyes, a face that sent a mixed bag of messages. It was firm, unyielding, yet there was something behind it. Something that made him the first one to approach. She felt small before him, and feared what he might say. She thought to look away, but forced herself to meet his eyes. Jaune said nothing.

Rather, he extended his hand.

And hand she hadn't held in over a month. She'd used to hold it all the time, be it in their dorm, or sometimes walking in the halls. It was a hand that she was convinced belonged to her, with its owner attached. No longer.

She took it, and Jaune led her inside. "What's going on?"

"Have a seat, honey." Pyrrha's mother said, gesturing her to sit between them.

Pyrrha took it, wedged between her parents, her mother gently rubbing her hand as her father did so to her back. Pyrrha managed a small smile, the feeling of them being there was warmer than she expected it to be, and she felt all the stronger with them. Now the face of the room, reminders of her past and present all converged on her.

"We're here to listen to you, Pyrrha. Not to judge or criticize, okay?" Yang stated.

Jaune nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't take the time to listen to you, I should have." He sat on Ren's bed, right next to Ren and Nora. He didn't cross his arms, didn't raise a shield, he remained open, eyes and ears alike.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to." His statement was firm and uncompromising, "I, we, want to know everything. At the very least, I owe you that."

No one said anything, but they didn't need to. Her parents nodded at her, ready to hear everything they hadn't heard. Pyrrha swallowed, looked at her father, the message passed between them.

Who are you?

Back then it had sounded so impossible, incoherent like he was speaking a different language. The girl back then didn't want to listen. But she would listen now. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

With tears in his eyes, it was proudest she'd ever seen her Dad. And with that, Pyrrha took a breath.

And began.

* * *

 **Normally I wait to post until the afternoon, but well, we're reaching the end so chasing more views doesn't really matter. One more left. Nothing else to say here. It's time to bring this journey to an end.**

 **ISA**


	35. Chapter 35

**To:** Mike, the Remnant Paladin, ZH_Steven, Random O Panda, and Wanderer. This chapter is for you four, who were there since this fic's birth, and helped me breathe life into this great adventure.

I couldn't have done it without you.

* * *

 **Chapter 35** : So Long, Young Huntsman

* * *

"Are you listening, Glynda?"

Glynda looked up, meeting brown eyes. Her brain thought one thing; a millisecond of realization reminded her of reality. Ozpin's glazed stare brought her back, and she instantly handed him another sheet of paper to review. Ozpin took another sip of coffee. "87 Practical. 80 WT… she has Tai's semblance?"

"No, Miss Xiao Long's has a higher upper limit, as well as not being held back by Tai's drawback in that he must release all the energy at once."

"Evolved then." Ozpin scribbled something on the paper before putting in a stack, "Approved, high marks and high grades. Attitude problem though - your favorite."

Glynda scowled. Not her favorite, though certainly satisfying when a haughty student tried their antics against her. They never lasted long.

"No transcripts?" Ozpin said as he observed three new ones, "How did three children with no apparent history pass the Signal Practical?"

"I could not say for Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Very likely not born in the Kingdoms. Miss Belladonna however…"

"I knew Ghira had a daughter. Though I'd have assumed she'd be with the rest of the faunus who went to Menagerie after Sienna's succession." Ozpin's eyes narrowed at the results before him, "She's skilled. Very skilled. Ghira was not a fighter, at least not like this."

The two exchanged looks. There wasn't an answer, but theories, suspicions - the golden amber eyes looking back at them through the paper held secrets. Whether those secrets would affect the school was anyone's guess, but worth considering nonetheless.

"The Fang are beneath our jurisdiction; hopeless zealots with guns. I doubt they'd be stupid enough to infiltrate a Huntsman Academy."

"Man and Faunuskind _are_ stupid. And unfortunately, that's when they are the most dangerous." Ozpin put Blake in the pile, "I'd like a detail on her, keep your eyes open - if we're lucky, maybe this will just be a case of us overthinking."

Time passed, an hour of endless, copious work. It became easier to zone out over the years, after doing it long enough that it was practically muscle memory. But it was a peace shortly lived, as Goodwitch stopped on a paper that puzzled her. "Jaune Arc."

"Joseph's son?"

Indeed it was. That in and of itself was hardly surprising, Joseph and Joy were Beacon sweethearts, and it was no mystery the amount of children they had. But Glynda had only heard about girls, not a son.

Nor had she heard of any of them attending prep academies.

"68 Practical. 70 WT. That's average. Painfully. Are we sure we're talking about the same Joseph and Joy?"

Unmistakably. Jaune Arc had his mother's looks in spades, not quite a spitting image, but Goodwitch saw her there when she looked at him. But his statistics, his combat and general knowledge - it met the bare minimum of passing marks. Close combat, ranged application, Dust manipulation and many others… all average. Everyone had a niche though, generally every student, regardless of talent had at least one category that they excelled in. To have none? A child of Joy's?

"This is strange - it says he attended Wave, which is the closest to Lore for certain. But the courses, they're outdated."

"Possibly a mistake, that happens from time to time."

"By thirty years."

Ozpin's eyes widened, and everything was immediately clear. He shook his head with a grin. "Well, there isn't much we can do for falsified transcripts. Be rid of it."

Glynda let out a breath through her nose, staring over the transcripts as she passed Ozpin the next one. So he'd never gotten to go to an academy? That made sense, Joseph and Joy would surely not allow it. Their faith in the Huntsman system had been shattered far before they had children, was it so surprising that one of their children might try to become a Huntsman regardless?

Glynda swallowed, the anxiety and uncertainty was plain in the child's eyes. Desperation. Sure, it was not unlike any other person who tried to lie their way into Beacon's walls. That happened normally, but as they should be, they were all cast aside. Not even entertained with the idea of punishment unless their attempt was foolish enough - the disappointment of failure would humble them yet.

People who didn't earn, didn't deserve. Plain and simple.

Glynda crumpled the paper with a huff, sentenced it to the trash can. Ozpin quirked his eyebrow at her, and she did her best to ignore it. Passing him the next transcript, Goodwitch did her best to push Jaune Arc out of her mind. She trained her eyes onto her clipboard.

They didn't stay there for long.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Where are you going first?"

"Atlas."

Land of the old, cold and pompous. Well, according to her uncle anyway. Yang nodded as she leaned against the door, watching Jaune pack the last of his things. Of course, he wasn't the only one, as Yang could practically feel the rumble of thousands of feet parading through the halls. The school was in a bustle; late packers warring against time as they rushed to meet their teammates in the courtyard.

Ready to return home.

It was funny how packed everything seemed when they first arrived, how hectic the distribution and accommodation of dorms had to be in light of thousands of new students staying for months. Those first few days were pure hell, and Yang remembered hoping their stay would feel shorter than it was. To her credit, that hope was rewarded.

And now, punished.

When had it become so easy to forget that they all went to different schools? Came from different cultures and backgrounds? As it were, faces she was used to seeing, like Dew and Marg would soon be returning to their school of choice and Beacon would feel all the emptier for it. But perhaps she could handle that - she made sure to get the numbers of those she wanted to stay in contact with, even if she expected them to forget about her.

It would be a little harder to let Pyrrha and Jaune go. With pursed lips, she asked. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, definitely."

That was good. That was... yeah, really good. He couldn't miss this opportunity, and Yang really did feel happy for him. It'd just be weird for a while.

A quarter of the family would be gone the rest of the year, and including the three month break, that was two or so months shy of a whole year. It just didn't seem right, it was too early. Like they were newly hatched chicks, not yet strong enough to reject safety. To leave the nest. Sure, it probably wasn't that dramatic, but the jackhammer in Yang's chest didn't concede to logic no matter what she told herself.

Eventually Jaune was done, and he looked over his things to recount it all. He paused then, losing himself in thought and Yang snapped her fingers to bring him back. "Still with us, Vomit Boy?"

Did she tell him? Part of her thought it wasn't necessary, self-serving even, but what would happen if she didn't do it now? Would there be another chance later? Yang wasn't confident in that. "Jaune?"

He looked at her, and somehow that was enough to stop her. The feeling in her chest amplified as she warred with the idea of whether what she felt was real or not. Something she was looking at, or maybe just remembering, sent her heart aflutter. Made her want to grab him, hold him, convince herself that there was a better option than a bittersweet retreat. "Oh... right yeah, I'm ready, Yang. Let's go."

He moved forward, but Yang had yet to move. She stared back though, almost as if she was looking through him. "Yang, uh, the door?"

The door? Oh right, she was in the way. Well, he couldn't leave if he couldn't get out right? Champion or not, Yang didn't doubt her chances against him. If they did fight, she _could_ keep him from leaving. She could.

But would she?

"Jaune," He quirked an eyebrow when she spoke, and Yang took a breath, hoping to find some strength there. Her instincts kicked in, shut off her rationale, and her heart pressed the question she felt was impossible to ask. "Can I kiss you?"

She wasn't sure why she said it, nor did she think she could look at Jaune's face. Desperation? No, she didn't think that's what she was feeling. But perhaps a longing, the wonder that if she had a sample of before the whole was gone, she could at least remember it. Savor it. Would it taste the way she thought? Would it be disappointing? Would it be the thing she recalled until she saw him again?

"I'm…" Jaune fumbled, "Why?"

She almost wanted to laugh. Here she was feeling guilty for thinking Jaune dense. No, he knew, he probably just didn't believe it. "Cuz I… kinda like you, dude."

Yang reached over her shoulder, awkwardly missing the long mane that was no longer there and instead rubbing her shoulder. But she couldn't withdraw her eyes, knowing that they'd be the last time for a while that she'd see them. What would happen after she kissed him? It was so easy to think it was a simple thing. They were friends, some friends kissed each other, right? Well, yes but also no, at least not the way Yang wanted to.

Jaune rubbed his cheek. "That's, uh… shit."

"Sorry to spring that on you all of a sudden, I thought I had enough time to tell you at some point. Silly me, right?" And technically she still did, but so far away? Who was to say he wouldn't meet some other person? Who was to say he even liked her back?

Jaune was quiet, heartbreakingly so. He didn't look away from her, and in fact, did not hide the sure pity in his expression. Damn. An arrow in the chest, breaking the skin and flesh until it ripped her heart to shreds. Yang was sure she could feel it shrink, almost as if the blood was being sucked right out of her. "You can say it."

Jaune's face soured. "I just don't think it'd be a good idea if I don't… you know."

Battering ram. No, more like a concrete ball gone haywire, laying waste to everything that was in its path. Unfortunately, Yang was in it's way, and she was duly punished for thinking herself powerful enough to take the blow. Stifling that growing feeling, Yang forced a smile up. "Can I do it anyway?"

She chuckled, if she wasn't sounding desperate before, she was sure she did now. Jaune didn't say anything, but the way he looked at her didn't give Yang much of an answer. Eventually she shook her head. "Nevermind, sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Yang."

Jaune closed the distance, very nearly pinning her to the door. There was an immediate… something. Be it the presence or lack of something potent, Yang felt her heart speed up. She thought she should say something, warn him or ask him to do something back. The immediate thought was that she was asking too much. "I normally hate consolation prizes."

"Nice one. I'm sure I'll feel very popular with the ladies now."

"You got two without really trying. If there were any more, I'd say your dice were loaded."

"Two?"

There was nothing else to say, primarily because Yang shut him up. It was cool, like he'd just brushed his teeth. Wet and pinkened lips smashed against her partner's, ate at them, hungrily sought more. Be it by will or instinct, Jaune met her pace, and it reminded her of their fight. Insurmountable strengths warring for dominance, Yang pushed harder, Jaune pushed back. Dead even, heat pooled in Yang's stomach and threatened to travel lower.

The taste of melancholy. Burning hot. Tempting and yearning. _Goodbye_ , it said, however cruelly.

And then cold. A thin string of saliva dissolving in the space that now separated them.

"Damn," Yang said, "You were right: bad idea."

"That bad?"

Worse, it was amazing.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The walls looked the same.

Well, they'd always had. Wasn't it a bit early in his time at Beacon to be reminiscing about it? Through the hall, Jaune carried his bags. People flocked, bodies pushing through the dorms on the way outside. Assorted colors of the academies blended together and ahead, leaving only him and Yang to man the caboose.

"When do the ships leave again?"

"In thirty minutes." Yang answered, "Why?"

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Yang looked about ready to question him, and Jaune wasn't sure he'd have a good answer for it. Luckily, she decided against it, warning him not to be late before diving into the great student sea. He went the other way, passing through the doors that would carry him into the school. Jaune instantly recalled one hot day right after class, the crew gathered under the shade of the nearby tree. Blake was laying on a branch, Weiss and Yang spread out on the grass, Pyrrha fanning herself…

Jaune touched the tree. It was still young, still big and strong. His skin rubbed against the bark and its feeling reminded him all too much of, well, everything. How often did he and the others pass this tree? He saw it multiple times a day, sometimes made a game of tagging it every time he did. To think he wouldn't see it for months… who would keep it company?

Moving on, Jaune entered the school, the halls empty yet not lifeless. It felt as though it was still lived in, that maybe the souls of those who had just been there had left traces behind. He eventually came to a stop, peering into the first recognizable classroom. 304. Professor Peach was wiping down the board.

"Professor Peach?"

She jumped, calming down only when she saw him. "Oh, Mister Arc. Wait, what are you still doing here? You should be catching your ship."

"I've got time." Jaune said, "I was just walking around..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think." Jaune shuffled where he stood, remembering it all. Where he and Pyrrha stood and screamed at each other, the chair being knocked over, the tears that welled in both their eyes. More potently, feelings and words that were burned so deeply in his head they were practically tattoos. "I guess I just wanted to say I'll miss your classes. It's gonna be weird not seeing you in the morning."

"I wouldn't fret too much, I will have plenty for you to do when you return."

"I suddenly really want to drop out."

"W-what?" Peach panicked.

"I'm joking!"

"Oh my," a breath staving off a potential faint, "You mustn't aggravate my blood pressure like that."

"Sorry." Jaune really wasn't, even rubbing his nose couldn't shield his smile.

"Are you having doubts?"

"No." And that really was the truth, the doubts of going were gone. It wasn't that which held him back, "But… what if I come back and things are different? What if its not the Beacon I know anymore?" Peach didn't answer yet, she seemed to wait on him. She was right to do so, "What if everyone else is different?"

She stared at him for a moment, the click of her heels was the first thing that told Jaune she was approaching. The second was when she gently lifted his chin. "Then you should be thankful. If things don't change; there is no progression. No evolution. Do want the oceans to stay still? For the grass to never grow? It's within our best interest to change, Mister Arc. You, more than any of your peers, should understand that."

Jaune nodded, he knew it well. He'd always know it.

"Then I won't tell you to not be afraid of change, but rather to know its inevitable. Some of it will be good, some of it bad. But you will have to face it - you have no choice. Understand?"

Jaune nodded again, this time firmly. Those words bit into his heart, it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. It was, unfortunately, the answer he needed to hear. If only to remind him of that unanswerable reality.

"Now run along. Always forward, remember?"

Always forward… yeah. Absolutely.

* * *

"Hey Professor."

"Mister Arc, are you not supposed to be on a ship right now?"

Jaune walked in, smiling on Professor Port greeting him back. "Yeah but, guess I'm just nervous about leaving. Don't think I'll get used to any of the new teachers."

"I'm sure you'll adjust. You're not the brightest bulb in my class, but a dim light is still one going strong."

Did he just compliment and insult him at the same time? Professor Port? No one could know, no matter what. "Thanks?"

Jaune plopped onto Port's desk, staring up at the seats where he and everyone sat. It was weird how he recalled them all - Ruby near the bottom right, Neptune in the upper middle. A chuckle as he recalled the day Ruby and Yang constantly switched seats whenever Port wasn't looking. He'd never comment on it, but there was a momentary pause, a quirk of the eyebrow as if questioning his memory.

The strangest desire came about him, one he didn't think he'd ever ask of his stocky teacher. "Professor? Can I hear another of your stories before I leave?"

"O-oh!" Port visibly brightened. Surely this wasn't the first time someone asked that from him? No wait, it probably was. Was this a bad idea? Raw strength, Port's arm slung itself around Jaune's shoulder while his free hand was raised to the stars to pull a grand tale from the heavens. "But of course, Mister Arc, I have just the story for you! I shall tell you a great, but modest story: about love, corruption, friendship and a week's old calamari!"

Jaune was already laughing.

* * *

"Mister Arc? Why aren't you on your ship?"

Three for three, Goodwitch's eyes did all the scolding she could ever need. The beast was seated behind those eyes, strict and terrifying, it usually was. And yet, it was a sure reminder that he would probably not be scolded like that anywhere else. He'd never learn combat from anyone like her. It was times like that where he wondered if he should ever tell Goodwitch that she was his favorite teacher.

If only because he feared the reaction, he kept his mouth shut. "I just wanted to ask you something."

She stared at him for a moment, almost like she was suspicious. "Very well."

Jaune wasn't sure how to phrase it, not as the memory came back, but he decided to just gun it. "Why didn't you call that match before? In the grand finals?"

"You weren't unconscious." Goodwitch stated.

"But I couldn't move for a while. A good while, I think." Jaune didn't repeat the question. It was fully within Goodwitch's right to call the match once he'd stopped moving. She did for plenty of matches, usually didn't give students more than ten seconds from what he remembered. So why him? Why did she seemingly give him all the time in the world?

"Part of my job is knowing my students. What they are good at, what they aren't. What they want and why. I never ask you to tell me these things, I simply watch you all and come to my own conclusions." Goodwitch gestured to the arena, "Miss Rose struggled in close combat, I know her dreams are idealistic... I know that it will carry her far. I know that she will war with that idealism in time."

"I know Miss Belladonna likes to pretend she is collected and resilient. She is not. She is a skilled fighter, incredibly so. She is also emotional, impulsive… prone to mistakes. But I'm sure you never noticed that."

Was she talking about the same Blake? That would be the first time he heard someone describe Blake as emotional, she didn't ever seem like it. Goodwitch continued. "I know you are stubborn, you're less likely to concede than your opponents. I took that into account. That is the answer, plain and simple."

Well that was anticlimactic, but sounded very Professor Goodwitch. Less magic, more science. Jaune shrugged, letting out an awkward chuckle. "Uh, yeah, that makes sense. Sorry to have bothered you."

He would have taken that moment to leave, but he'd barely taken a step back before Goodwitch spoke again. "I know that you did not go to Wave Academy."

Jaune froze.

"Or Harbor, or Signal. You did not attend any of the prep academies, Mister Arc."

Was there anything he could say? Was it possible to say anything? Jaune was sure his eyes were saucers, staring back at the neutral glare of his Professor as if awaiting a hellish sentence. It felt like she held an axe, his neck bent to the plank to await the strike. "I remember it distinctly when we received your 'transcripts'. Not a bad job, but full of holes. There have been many attempts before you that have provided more convincing work. Bribing or Blackmailing staff to advocate for them - you'd be surprised what some will resort to."

Her eyes looked somewhere else. As if they could no longer stand to look his way. "The Headmaster would have rejected it immediately, but a teacher convinced him to give you a chance."

Goodwitch shook her head. "I don't know what got into her, advocating for a person hoping to lie his way into a Huntsman school. Certainly he should be punished for the attempt. Just like all those who tried to bribe, buy and blackmail their way through our doors."

Jaune's eyes fell. "Sorry for disappointing you. There… isn't really much I can say to that."

He didn't see Goodwitch's expression, busy wading through the waves of cold silence cast on him. Eventually she spoke again, a sigh drawing Jaune's attention. "We all do wrong. We all sin." her eyes locked onto his, convincing him not to look away, "It is up to you now, to prove if that this teacher's faith was not misplaced. Don't you agree?"

Jaune was stunned for a moment, jerking himself back to reality as he nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"The concern yourself no longer. Go, the buses can't wait forever."

Jaune nodded, turning to head out of the door. He stopped short, unable to resist the curiosity. "Who was the professor?"

Not quite a stare, not quite a pause. Goodwitch didn't look at him, but she'd stopped in place once the question was posed. It almost felt like years in which she didn't answer. But even from this distance, he could swear he saw the corner of her lips turn up.

"Catch your ship, Mister Arc."

* * *

When had the entire ocean washed ashore?

And when had the sea animals been replaced with people? Thin stretches of land were the only parts left over aside from the landing strips. A great mass of his peers were gathered together, most awaiting the ships as they started boarding, and many other bidding goodbyes to those they were leaving behind. In the distance, Amity Coliseum was casting a shadow over the Emerald Forest as it flew away.

"Gonna miss you bud!" A pair of Shade students said to a Haven student. Pure white teeth shone as their smiles proved impossible to keep hidden. That warmth spread through the gentle wind, enveloping everyone in the united embrace that Jaune was sure no one expected when they first arrived.

"Jaune, come here!" someone called out. Jaune didn't know who it was, but with an eager smile on his face, he found himself not caring.

He talked to anyone and everyone he could. Octavia bid goodbye with a handshake, they'd had to work as a pair on an assignment once - cool, spunky, liked comics, strange for a girl that didn't seem very nerdy. Sage, and Jaune instantly remembered their battles all throughout the preliminaries, and as if they were of the same thought, Sage grabbed him in a playful headlock. "Don't get full of yourself now, Champion!"

"I'm not, I swear!"

"Don't be mean, Scarlet!" Ruby accused, Jaune peering out of his deathlock to find a girl's finger pressed on Scarlet's nose. May stood by, doing perhaps the worst job at restaining her laughter possible. In the end, Scarlet gave in, fist bumping Ruby as if to ward off her fury.

Blake shook hands with Nebula, Sun dragging both girls into a big hug, and while Nebula rolled her eyes, Blake couldn't resist a smile. Neon, Nora, and Yang poked and prodded at each other, Flynt stood aside pretending he was above it all, yet the faint smile told any onlookers otherwise.

"Remember that these are fragile, be careful with them!"

"R-right."

Roy looked like he couldn't believe it, a small cartridge of Dust vials held in his hands as he thanked the giver. Weiss nodded, going off about his apparently lacking skill in Dust usage. Had she decided to help him out? Bolin and Ren weren't far away, two young sages talking serenely amongst the mayhem. Some barrelled through, Reese and Neptune, the former latching onto Bolin while the former tried his luck with Weiss.

Jaune couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest. One he didn't think he could, not try to explain.

As quickly as the warmth came, it went, with every new body that chose steel over ground. It was that which egged on Jaune's sigh, resolute, yet still even as he stared at the ship waiting for him.

"Jaune," Ruby broke his reverie, the girl looking up at him, "Come on, everyone's ready to say goodbye."

But was he ready? It didn't seem like it mattered, not when Nora broke the crowd the moment he was brought to them. She glomped like a giant, powerful starfish. Ren was next, a brother of few words, but is embrace told him anything Ren could have said better.

"Alright you sluts, outta my way." Coco barged her way through, stopping just before her meal as she sized him up and down. "Damn it, why does such a nice piece of tail need to leave me behind?"

"Is that all I am, meat?"

"You've got some bones too. One in particular..."

"Get your hug Coco." Jaune laughed as he pulled her in. Normally there was the attempt of a feel-up whenever he dared to break the flesh barrier with her. This time, her arms tightened around his back and the faintest sniffle could be heard. Yats, Fox, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Sun, everyone had come up. And each one ripped a piece of his heart away, stole it for themselves. Weiss was the only one hesitant, but settled on a handshake. A cold one still, but the smile was more than enough in her case. Then, the hard part. Velvet.

She was already in tears, though she fought her hardest to wipe them away. And it was seeing her cheeks stained with tears as though a rain cloud was overhead, the pushed Jaune to hug her tightly. They squeezed each other, Jaune hoping to be strong enough to withhold his own tears - this was supposed to be a happy day. It was, but it wasn't.

"You'll you do great. I know it." Velvet said, Jaune nodding on her shoulder before finally letting her go.

Jaune's and Arslan's eyes met, and strangely enough, it was as if he was looking at her for the first time. Sometimes he'd be looking at her and she'd catch him, or it would happen the other way around. Something would always pass between them there, as if to say there was no need for words. Or that words couldn't do what they wanted to say justice.

"Two-one." Jaune started.

"Savor it. I'm not done with you yet." Arslan didn't miss a beat, and somehow that salty smile was more than enough to put a prouder one on his face.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a promise."

It was the strangest thing, believing her and yet hoping it wasn't true. His own words, thrown right back at him, igniting a flame that said that to lose to her was as okay as it was not okay. He couldn't let her beat him, but also, if she did beat him, he probably wouldn't be too upset about it either. Did that make sense? Did it even need to make sense?

"Take care of yourself, Arslan."

"Ars." she corrected, giving Jaune pause. Arslan rolled her eyes, "That's what my friends call me, doofus."

Friends… and suddenly it was like two chains had linked together. He'd held out his hand to shake hers, but she broke the distance. Mighty strength, warm flesh, and the instinct to hug her back. A stranger she could have been, an enemy she was supposed to be, now a friend, a rival, that Jaune wouldn't have expected to miss. Something was taken from him, or perhaps he'd decided to give it, either way the lukewarm emptiness had wormed its way inside.

Letting her go proved the next hardest, and with Nadir and the others nodding at her, they were the last to board the Haven ship. It rose high, higher, and higher still, until Arslan and her team couldn't be seen out of the window. A blast of the wind, the light of the risen sun cloaking the ship more and more as it fell over the horizon.

Was that all? Was there nothing else left?

No. There was definitely someone left. The only one left.

The others had gone to her, greeting Pyrrha at the civilian airbus. Yang punched her shoulder, Weiss reminding her of something he was too far away to hear. Ren was the first to embrace her, with Nora coming up right behind them both to pull them in. It was so picturesque, and yet so incomplete… so lacking in the one person who was either not brave enough to join, or smart enough not to.

The joy on Pyrrha's face was reminded him of months ago. Back when he was hugging her, reminding her of things, playing around with her. She'd be gone now. For good reason but still gone.

Should he have been happy? Part of him believed so. Part of him was. Then the traitorous side, the heart that longed, reminded him of all the good and joy. Of what he'd be missing when he walked all new countries alone. He wouldn't be able to call his partner to stave that lonely feeling.

" _Maybe its best we stay out of contact. At least for a while?"_ It was Pyrrha's idea. And one that he'd agreed with. It was the right choice, a choice that benefitted them both. Yes, it was a good thing...

And then, once everyone had gotten their turn, green and blue eyes met each others. Jaune's heart hastened, an overwhelming desire to go and hug her, wish her luck and... anything else he might have wanted to say. But if he did, it would be too early. Too soon to reconnect that string.

Maybe in a year, things would be different. Or maybe nothing would change, maybe everything would feel the same as it did now. Jaune could have crossed the boundary, the invisible line which tempted him to step over. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

He boarded his ship, Pyrrha going off to jump on hers. He waved at everyone as their ships were carried higher, but Jaune's eyes lingered on his partner. Her hair blew in the wind, but her eyes didn't stray from his. They were too far to say anything, too far for anything to matter anymore. It felt like the world was forcing them to stay apart, that, in raw defiance, they could be like the people in the fairy tales and jump out so they could come back together.

Jaune raised his hand, waving slowly at her. He didn't smile, he didn't think he could. Pyrrha did the same, and he couldn't help but think his expression was not much different. Forlorn, knowing the days would be long, her reconnecting with her family and going to therapy, and he trying to further his training.

When it was all said and done, would they be able to come back together?

Or would there always be a rift?

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

"Jaune?"

Even if it was a whisper, with it right in his ear, it might as well have been an alarm. Jaune stirred, turning over so he could face the girl lying in his bed. Funny how it used to be surprising when they fell asleep together - that awkwardness had quickly been dispelled and replaced with an unstable boundary between just enough and too far for them. Pyrrha's eyes stared into his, which were still adjusting to the sudden disruption. "What is it?"

"Do you think things will always be like this?"

"You mean you waking me up in the middle of the night?" Was he dreaming or something? "Maybe you would be able to sleep at night if you didn't inhale so much chocolate."

"I don't eat chocolate, Jaune." Pyrrha's eyes darted, "My diet - a-anyway, that's not what I'm talking about." She sighed, "I mean this. Us. One day we might not get to do this every night. Might not even have time to see each other later in life, do you know what I mean?"

What the? "Have you been snorting Dust? Why are you talking about stuff like this now?"

"Maybe you're the one snorting Dust. You probably don't even think this is real, do you?"

 _This girl..._

"Alright, Pyrrha: Look, we'll be best friends forever, okay? I know that sounds corny but... seriously. Nothing is going to change that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Jaune yawned. What was she worried about? Staring back, wondering if perhaps her thoughts were floating above her head. But then her gaze lingered, and in those emerald jewels, beautiful and moist, Jaune swallowed a lump of concern. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Pyrrha said, clutching his hand under the blanket. "I was just having some odd thoughts; its nothing. I think I did inhale a bit of Nora's grenade dust in combat class today."

"So those times I caught you snorting white powder?"

"Allergy medicine, obviously."

Jaune had to stifle his laugh, the two giggling like little schoolgirls as they hoped not to wake up their teammates. "Come on," Jaune yawned, "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah," Pyrrha smiled. "Keep me warm?"

Jaune grinned. Without really thinking, he drew her close, his arms wrapped around her tighter than the blanket ever could. She hummed, moaned even, her hands warming his as if to lock him there. It wasn't long before she was asleep; Jaune's nose buried in her hair. His stomach absorbed the gentle lift of her back, as if wanting to push their flesh closer together. The savored lull of the dorms at night, the soft breaths of Ren and the mighty snores of Nora.

He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. The official announcement for the Vytal Tournament sign ups was right after classes ended, and it was all anyone was talking about. Jaune didn't see what the big deal was; well, he did but… was it really as great as people said? No one really cared much about the tournaments these days anymore.

What would be the point in competing?

Of course, telling that to Pyrrha probably wouldn't go over well since she expected them all to enter. And he wasn't any closer to figuring out how to tell her he didn't want to. If he hoped enough, perhaps he'd wake up tomorrow and not have to worry about any of that. Maybe the tournament would pass and there would be no conversation to be had.

Maybe.

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The padding of feet was the only sound to be heard that early morning.

Pyrrha wiped her face as she stepped out of the bathroom, the cool scent of her home as familiar as it had always been. The night had been a long one, and its wear was showing that even after washing up and throwing water in her face, she still drifted in and out of consciousness. By the time she reached the steps, she'd warred with the idea that going to bed for the next ten thousand years was not as bad an idea as it sounded.

But, of course, _school._

She'd just gotten to the base, foot halfway into the kitchen before...

"I can't, I have to work, honey."

"Dear..."

Pyrrha retracted her foot, waiting behind the corner as her parents whispers went on. As familiar a thing as the scent of the house; green tea, pine and cinder, the contrastive battle of opposing perspectives. Her stomach sank, and the idea of going back to bad instantly became more appealing. "I think it'd be good for Pyrrha." Nike said.

That brought the silence. Alec paused. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Her mom gawked, fumbling as if she'd forgotten how to talk, "I-I mean yes, I know I'm right but I guess I just thought that we would..."

"Argue?" Her father shuffled, Pyrrha was sure he had his arms crossed. He usually did so when he was frustrated, "Three weeks of couples counseling and we immediately backtrack, huh?"

"Yeah."

Another bout of silence. Pyrrha peeking out to catch them side by side, Nike rubbed his arm, convincing him to look at her. Memories, uniquely their own, passed between their eyes. And Pyrrha could only wonder what things they went through that kept them together, never once, to her knowledge, considering separation.

"It's not a huge issue, Alec. Really. Work is work, so if its that important -

"No."

Pyrrha expected to flinch, expected her father to yell. Instead it was firm, resolute in a way her father was always capable of, but Pyrrha didn't always see. When Pyrrha looked around the corner, her mother looked up at her now stood father, whose gaze was unwavered, yet filled with a raw feeling that he felt the need to set free. "I'll use a vacation day, I'm owed a couple anyway."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "If we're going to the festival, we could visit the Shrines. Its been a long time since I've visited. Could give my grandfather a prayer or two."

Nike chuckled. "You hated your grandfather."

"Still do. But probably better to be in his good graces, or it's going to be really awkward when I see him again."

Pyrrha's heart lurched as they laughed, and only then did she decide to step out. Her mother panicked. "O-oh, good morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

"Alright..." Pyrrha said, grabbing a marker to tally off the calendar's day. The end of week three. Her eyes hadn't left them, and with the way they stared back, she had to wonder which one of them would admit to what the heard or said. "Remember when I was talking to Ren, Nora and Ruby on video chat? How I said I wasn't going to stay up late? Uh well..."

Alec snorted. "Oh boy… well, your mother and I were just talking. She - we, want to go to the Festival of the Four next week. How do you feel about that?"

Going out in public? That was concerning but, she didn't think she'd want to miss the festival either. Not if was with her parents. Her father never took off of work. Never. There was a smile on her face before she knew it. "Yeah, I'd... I'd love to go, Dad. It sounds fun."

Her father truly brightened, her mother smiling up at him as if to pass some unspoken message. "That's great. I... I should get ready for work, but this… I'm -"

"I know," Pyrrha kissed his cheek. "I love you. Both of you."

Strong arms brought her in. "I love you too."

There was a pep to their step for the rest of the afternoon, her father seemingly glowing as he bid them goodbye. Her mother stuck around for a bit, but before long she had retreated to her room to read. The living room was Pyrrha's then, and she pulled up her computer, throwing herself into new schoolwork.

 _Knock, knock._

Pyrrha's eyebrow quirked, heading to the door as she scrounged her head for an answer to who was behind it. The neighbors didn't show up much these days, especially when they made it painfully obvious how much they didn't want their kids around her. So who could it be? She pulled the door open, and found herself glad she wasn't holding anything. "Arslan?"

"Yo." She greeted with a lazy wave. A sunny yellow dress, white sandals and hair casually tied back. It was odd to see her wear a dress, she hadn't worn them much since prep school.

" _Cute dress, Arslan." a younger, crueller Pyrrha jeered, "Needs more color, don't you think?"_

Arslan didn't drink much juice after that either.

"Remnant to Pyrrha?" Arlsan snapped her fingers, "You with us? Gonna let me in?"

"Oh, yes. Sure."

The house was no longer a sanctuary, as Pyrrha's ears remained all to aware of every step Arslan took. She looked around, seemingly reminding herself of the environment. Not much had changed - the family portraits hadn't moved, the dining room had never changed. The hole in the wall from that time they played to roughly in the house. The paint was the same warm brown, the deck outside let light peek into the living room as if trying to grow plants out of the carpet.

It was strange disparity, how foreign and familiar it was for Arslan to be her house. The sounds of young laughter came back to Pyrrha, the days when they'd both rush inside after chasing each other home. How long had it been since Arslan last visited?

"I heard about Nadir," Pyrrha asked, "How is he?"

Arslan kicked off her sandals, not even needing to look to know where the guest shoes were put. As familiar as home. "It was a little awkward for him to talk to me for a few weeks," she shrugged, though it didn't carry the nonchalance that she likely hoped to give off. "I understand why, and its irritating but… I know he just needs space. Focusing on his training more now."

So he really had done it then? There was a warm feeling, a sense of pride that reflected outward instead of inward. Everyone was fighting their own battles, it was nice to be reminded of that again. "Then it sounds like he'll be alright."

"Yeah."

For a while, not much else was said. Arslan went to the restroom, Pyrrha hoped to forget the awkwardness by diving back into her schoolwork. It was a short lived escape, as Arslan unwittingly kept her attention on her return. With a disruptive flop, Arslan was right beside her. "What are you working on?"

"Classwork. I need to keep up with everyone."

"Can I help?"

"It's fine. I know it all."

A look, then raw strength saw to Pyrrha being pushed over. Her attacker scooted closer so they both see the screen. "I'm helping you. I'm bored, so you're gonna have to put up with me for today."

Pyrrha slowly nodded, falling in Arslan 'helping' her figure out the answers. More intrusive than it was anything else, though it was funny to see how her eyebrows creased when she couldn't figure out an answer. It worked like that for a while, though their focus on the work barely survived the process. "How are your sessions?"

"They… they're hard to get used to. But they help sometimes."

Some sessions were good, others not so much. Pyrrha could easily recall her anger and frustration early on, the very parasite-like way her therapist at first seemed to be felt more intrusive than helpful. Only recently did she find herself able to be less guarded, more willing to work with her. Was that progress? Sometimes it was hard to tell.

She'd just have to keep going.

"Reese and Bolin have been wanting to see you." Arslan said, "We weren't really sure if it was a good idea to bother you…"

Pyrrha's heart jumped, a sudden hope sprang to life. She put it down easily, reminding herself of why she stuck so close to home nowadays. "That's not necessary, I have too much homework to do. I don't really go out anymore."

Arslan gave her a weird look. "So what, you stay locked up in here all day every day?."

"You make it sound like its a bad thing..."

Arslan rolled her eyes. "You're coming with us to the Festival of the Four. No argument. Consider it written in stone."

"I-I can't…" Pyrrha's argument grew weak, "I'm going with my parents."

"Great, my parents are coming too. We can all go."

Where was this all coming from? Pyrrha still didn't know why Arslan was even here. Revenge? To remind her of her mistakes? If so, she was beating a dead horse. There was nothing she could do that would make her feel worse. It was better than she just stayed away.

"Arslan…"

"Pyrrha."

Pyrrha stopped, staring back at the eyes of an old friend. One who'd just shown up, for reasons that Pyrrha didn't think would happen. And yet, with resolution and a firm wall that Pyrrha was convinced couldn't be toppled. "Just shut up already," Arslan poked her forehead, throwing up a cheeky grin, "You need people to hang out with. Are you really going to throw that away?"

...no. No she wouldn't. She didn't want to. Arslan seemed resolute, like no one could change her mind. Would it be so bad to accept it?

Would it be so bad to be with her, at least for a little bit?

"My Dad wants to see the Shrines." Pyrrha stated.

"Ugh, my parents take me there all the time. It's so creepy there!"

"I think its kind of nice, actually."

"You like ghost movies, so of course you would." Arslan rolled her eyes, "You know, I still haven't gotten over that prank you did that Halloween? I nearly pissed myself."

Pyrrha stifled a laugh as the memory came back. Very few knew how easily scared Arslan was. "I still have pictures, I think."

"I have this warrant for your house, government approved. Gonna have to nuke it until nothing's left."

"Is it really that serious?"

"Some pictures must never be revealed, Pyrrha."

The girls burst into laughter, Pyrrha's gut aching with every exchange now echoing through her home. Laughter filled the living room, the hallways, enriched the walls with something they'd lost so long ago. And what a reunion, raw joy in Pyrrha's eyes as their laughter put tears in her eyes. The time limit on Pyrrha's quiz came to an end, leaving a score unbefitting of a girl so smart.

But who the hell cared?

* * *

 _ **~Tournament Arc~**_

* * *

The winds of the harsh Grimmlands battered at Jaune.

The cold, wild winds pushed him and his party back, forcing their boots to drive deeper into the snow. The fur of Jaune's hood blew in the blizzard, thick gloves pushing past the snow trying to beat him down. Frost bit his eyelids and lip as he and the party pushed on through the frozen tundra.

"Grimm!"

He could already hear them.

Lionell and Sherry had pushed ahead, gunshots ablaze that simultaneously were drowned out by the blizzard. Red eyes and wings had sprung forth, black demons covered in slow sprung out of the ground and converged on them.

"And here is our target, Jaune." Professor Lavender said, scruffy beard giving way to an eager grin as he readied his hammer, "We'll go with your Shield plus Haste variant, let's test your ability to move in this mess. What's lesson one in fighting in harsh weather?"

Jaune chuckled, yellow energy ignited his body as he drew his sword. His feet gripped the ground, ready to spring - Velvet's voice, her guiding lesson, played in his head with the motion as lightning coalesced around his form. "No wasted effort."

"And lesson two?"

White lightning began to join the gold, supercharging his flesh and aura as eldritch beasts fell around them amongst a hail of ice and bullets. "Hit them hard."

Red, evil eyes closed in.

Crocea Mors tore their owners in half.

* * *

The Team RWBY dorm was peaceful. Another day, another night. Classes came and went - Port span more tales of delusional grandeur, Goodwitch scared teenagers shitless, and Team RWBY winded down from yet another crazy adventure.

In particular, Blake slept soundly in the late night. She had some lovely tuna for lunch, passed her test and a new copy of the Ninjas of Love series would be in her hands by the end of the week. What could be more perfect? In her dreamiest of dreams, Blake smiled, knowing that everything was going right. Perfectly. Absolutely everything was as great as they could ever be.

And then, the dream ended. And Blake discovered the truth.

She shot out of bed, sudden realization dawning on her paling face. "Wait, so you mean Jaune never had a crush on me? Ruby, why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

Ruby smacked her forehead.

* * *

 _ **~So Long, Young Huntsman~**_

* * *

 **I'm over the moon, what a journey this has been. I honestly cannot believe I'm here right now, so let's be sure to wrap things up:**

 **Tell me your overall opinion on this fic. What did you like? What did you not like? What do you think were some of this fic's pitfalls and how do you think I can improve in the future? Tell me your favorite parts, what made this fic work for you?**

 **There are scenes I wanted to be in this fic, though they had to be cut for a more concise story. Maybe I'll post those extras one day.**

 **I do feel like this fic relied too much on My Hero Academia inspiration early on, that's for certain. It did cause some readers to fall off, which is completely understandable, and its a good lesson for the fics I will write in the future.**

 **Now, sequel-talk.**

 **At its heart, this fic is a standalone, and there's an inherent beauty in it's self-contained story. Sequels are double-edged swords, just as likely to kill a franchise as it is to strengthen it.**

 **I did leave a lot of things in the background of the main story that have the potential for follow ups, but it'd be a lie to say I planned for them to be explored in the future. TA does not** _ **need**_ **a sequel. But it does have all the right ingredients for one, so what do you all think? Should I do a sequel in the future?**

 **I also know lots of people wanted a ship, but this was more of a Jaune x Jaune fic. Romance is great, but overdone in the fanfic community. I almost get the impression that people think good stories can't exist without one. To slap a romance onto this fic sends the wrong message in my opinion.**

 **I'll likely be taking a break for a while as I get to planning out other stories, though I can't say which one I'll work on next. It may be fanfics, or maybe I'll start my original work.**

 **Thanks again to everyone, this finally brings Tournament Arc to an end. It has been a wild adventure, and this only pushes me to want to write bigger and better stories in the future. I know I'll always be able to look back on this fic and be proud of myself and everyone who helped me out with it.**

 **As always, I love you all, and I'm glad you have enjoyed this ride and I will see you all in the future.**

 **ImSoAwesome.**


End file.
